Novio de alquiler AU
by Locurita
Summary: AU. Ron trabaja en una agencia de acompañantes. Hermione necesita un novio tan rápido como pueda para poner en su lugar a su prima Lavender. Ambos se verán envueltos en una serie de aventuras tras un contrato que los unirá durante dos semanas. ¿Podrán superar aquellos días sin mezclar lo personal con lo profesional? NC-17, RyH y varias parejas más. LEMON. ¡Fic con Nay!
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente rara. Somos Nay (la otra loca) y Lu (yo) y venimos con un fic de _puta madre_ (?).  
Ehh, nada, estamos seguras de que a las ronmiones les gustará, sobre todo yo lo aseguro porque soy re heavy re jodida, y sepan que este no es un ronmione cursi, que tendrá romance pero en la medida de no cortarse las venas, que será un **drama/comedia **en toda regla y que haremos todo lo posible por entretenerlas. Por ahora no hay lemmon a la vista pero habrá. Así que cuidado con las escenitas subidas de tono. Y nada. Nay no quería publicar, así que lo hago yo... este proyecto lo empezamos hace mucho y lo vamos a terminar! Un saludo de parte de las dos =)

**Aclaración: **Este fic es AU, sin magia. Escribimos turnándonos, o sea que se darán cuenta de que es uno y uno. Nay escribe los "españolizados" y yo los "argentinizados" que en realidad los escribí en neutro, _porque si escribo en argentino me prenden fuego_ :P nada raro.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que les resulten conocidos son propiedad de JK Rowling, con nuestros cambios y locuras. La trama es una idea original de Nay R-HR y _yo soy el sol que ilumina su camino_ :B

* * *

**Novio de alquiler**

**Capítulo 1**

En la habitación no se escuchaba nada, salvo la respiración acompasada de la ocupante de la cama, que dormía tranquila y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se borró en el instante en que se empezó a escuchar un sonido molesto y cercano.

Hermione Granger se despertó y echó una mirada de reproche a la fuente del ruido; la ventana o más bien, lo que estaba detrás de ella. La muchacha miró el reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana, debía levantarse si no quería llegar tarde a su trabajo. Se puso de pie y, mientras se ponía la bata que siempre colocaba en un sillón cercano a su cama, se acercó a la ventana.

Londres era una ciudad bulliciosa y ruidosa, aunque tenía un encanto especial que hacía que ese inconveniente no tuviera mucha importancia. Hermione, que llevaba toda la vida viviendo allí, estaba acostumbrada a ello pero las obras que habían plantado delante de su bloque de pisos eran demasiado para su sueño ligero.

Tras echar un vistazo hacia ellas, maldiciéndolas por haber tenido que ir a parar justo delante de su ventana, se dirigió al baño dispuesta a prepararse para el duro día que la esperaba y al ver en el espejo su indomable cabello se dispuso a meterse en la ducha.

Otro de los factores que provocaban tal bullicio era la gran masa de tráfico ruidoso que caracterizaba a Londres, donde se formaban retenciones con demasiada frecuencia para el gusto de Hermione. En uno de esos atascos se hallaba la castaña, que miraba su reloj con impaciencia, sabiendo que llegaría tarde a la reunión de la mañana una vez más. Tras salir de las retenciones, Hermione se dirigió a toda velocidad a su oficina, cruzándose por el camino con un policía londinense, quien después de ponerle la correspondiente multa, la dejó marchar.

Maldiciendo su suerte y preguntándose si el día podría haber empezado peor, Hermione estacionó el coche en el aparcamiento del edificio donde estaban establecidas las oficinas de la empresa que fundaron sus padres y que ahora había heredado luego de la jubilación de ellos; "Granger's Bank".

La muchacha entró con paso rápido en el imponente edificio, saludó a la recepcionista que estaba postrada en la entrada y se dirigió con paso rápido al ascensor, pulsando el botón de llamada. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas se dispuso a entrar, chocándose con los que trataban de salir del mismo. Disculpándose sonrojada rápidamente se apartó, y al dejar que todos salieran, entró de una buena vez, dándole insistentemente al botón del piso octavo, donde hacía media hora que la esperaban.

Al volver a abrirse las puertas en la octava planta, Hermione volvió a chocar con otra persona, pero ésta no se apartó de ella, sino que la rodeó dándole un gran abrazo.

—¡Hermione! —dijo alegremente la persona que la abrazaba.

—¿¡Ha... Harry! —exclamó dubitativa, devolviéndole el abrazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No volvías en una semana? —le preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, pero decidí volver antes para disfrutar unos días de mi familia. Además, Astoria tenía unos asuntos que atender en la ciudad —le explicó—. Te he echado mucho de menos, hermanita —le dijo mientras la soltaba, dejando a Hermione por fin poder observarle.

Harry la miró con una gran sonrisa, que hacía que sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaran. Si bien él no era su hermano, lo conocía desde que eran pequeños y habían compartido tantas cosas, que era como si lo fueran de verdad.

—¿Qué tal Astoria? —A Hermione no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Harry saliera con ella, pero no quería ser maleducada. Además, aunque Astoria no le gustaba para Harry, sí era una buena mujer y la apreciaba—. ¡Roma te ha sentado genial!

—A los dos nos ha sentado muy bien irnos de viaje, sí... Ha sido agradable poder alejarnos de la estirada de la jefa —dijo en tono de broma.

—¡Oye! —dijo, haciéndose la ofendida, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír—, yo también te he echado de menos... —reconoció. Su sonrisa se borró al fijar sus ojos en el reloj que había colgado en la pared que estaba detrás de Harry—. ¡Oh, no!

Harry se volvió para ver qué miraba y se rio a carcajadas.

—¿Llegas tarde a una reunión, jefa?

—Como siempre... ¿Me esperas en el despacho y después me cuentas qué tal todo o tienes algo que hacer?

—Vale, te espero —dijo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó en el sentido contrario por donde había desaparecido Hermione, corriendo.

La campana que daba por finalizadas las clases en la universidad sonó y todos los estudiantes salieron escopeteados de las aulas, dejando a los profesores con la palabra en la boca. Sin embargo, ninguno se molestó mucho pues era jueves, y eso en el mundo estudiantil sólo significaba una cosa, fiesta y alcohol, y como todos ellos lo habían hecho alguna vez, eran comprensivos con sus alumnos, aunque no se lo demostraran y al día siguiente les cayeran con una charla acerca del respeto hacia el profesorado.

Todos los alumnos se fueron a toda prisa hablando entre amigos, yendo derecho a sus casas para prepararse para las fiestas. Todos excepto Ronald Weasley, que tras despedirse de sus compañeros más afines se dirigió a un descapotable negro que, con la capota echada, lo esperaba. Se introdujo en el coche y saludó a su conductor.

—Hola, Viktor —saludó amistosamente el pelirrojo. Cuando conoció al búlgaro no le cayó muy bien, pero ahora se habían hecho buenos amigos.

—Hola, pelirrojo —le respondió afablemente—. ¿Aprendiste hoy mucho en la universidad? —preguntó en son de burla.

—Muy gracioso... Pues, si algún día te pasara algo estando yo cerca, seguro que te alegrarías de que hubiera estudiado medicina.

—Usted perdone, señor médico. —Puso voz respetuosa a la par que hacía una mueca burlona. Ron le respondió dándole un manotazo en el brazo. Viktor se lo devolvió sonriendo—. ¿Listo para ir de compras?

—Menudo coñazo —se lamentó el pelirrojo dejando caer su espalda en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto—. ¿Crees que después de un día de universidad me apetece si quiera un poco ir a comprar ropa? Estoy deseando que se acabe este curso —dijo apenado.

—Ya te queda menos, hombre... Y en cuanto a la ropa... es parte fundamental de nuestro trabajo. Anda, ponte el cinturón y vamos —dijo el moreno mientras él mismo se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Yo no soy quien conduce —dijo sarcásticamente mientras se ponía el cinturón, ganándose en esta ocasión una colleja.

El coche arrancó y se perdió a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres.

Hermione entró a su despacho suspirando agotada, apoyando su frente contra la puerta lustrosa de roble ante la atenta mirada de Harry que, sentado tras la mesa de su amiga en su silla de cuero, la observaba sonriente con el móvil en una de sus manos.

—Astoria me ha escrito un mensaje. Quiere saber si te apetecería comer con nosotros para contarte todos los pormenores del viaje —dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Hermione se giró rápidamente sobresaltada, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Se me había olvidado por completo que estabas aquí... —dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban frente a ella.

—¿Una reunión dura? —le preguntó, preocupado.

—Sí... Ya sabes cómo son los abogados. Además, Snape y Sirius se han puesto a discutir una vez más y eso no ayuda en reuniones tan tensas como estas. ¡Se supone que son abogados profesionales, por el amor de Dios!

—Bueno..., ya sabes cómo son mi padrino y mi padre cuando se trata de Snape —dijo el moreno sonriendo. A él tampoco le caía bien Severus Snape— además, últimamente están más tensos porque es difícil cambiar el dueño de una empresa tan importante como esta... Ya verás como dentro de un tiempo todo se acaba destensando.

—Eso espero... —dijo Hermione, suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

—Bueno... ¿Y?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione abriendo los ojos extrañada.

—Que si quieres comer con nosotros —repitió sin perder su sonrisa.

—¡Ah! Sí, claro... Estoy deseando que me contéis todo...

—¡Fue un viaje increíble! Tienes que ver Rom... —Una llamada a la puerta lo interrumpió.

—Adelante —dijo Hermione, suspirando. Por la puerta entró una muchacha con un montón de cartas—. ¿Sí, Pansy?

—El correo, señorita Granger... ¡Ah! Y su madre ha llamado mientras estaba reunida. Dijo que cuando acabara la llamara, que era un asunto urgente —informó y, tras dejar las cartas sobre la bandejita que había para ello en el escritorio de la castaña, se retiró.

—¿Y ahora qué querrá mi madre? ¿Te importa? —le dijo a Harry señalando al teléfono.

—¡Por favor! Como si estuvieras en tu despacho... —La sonrisa de Harry seguía inmaculada en su rostro. Hermione lo miró con cara de reproche, pero sin poder evitar sonreír. Puso el manos libres, pues no tenía problemas en que Harry escuchara la conversación.

—¡Hola, mamá! Me han dicho que habías llamado...

—¡Hola, cariño! Sí, era para la reunión familiar de todos los años, esta vez es en la casa rural... Quería saber si vendrás acompañada este año... Podrías llevar a Harry, es un gran chico... no sé por qué no sales con él... Con lo que él te quiere...

—¡Mamá! Harry está con Astoria. —Ahora se arrepentía de haber puesto el manos libres. Harry la miraba sonriente, viendo como su amiga se ponía cada vez más roja.

—¡Vaya! ¿Todavía siguen juntos? —La sonrisa de Harry vaciló y miró al teléfono extrañado.

—Por favor, mamá... Eso no es asunto nuestro... Además, Harry no puede faltar y Astoria tampoco —aseguró para destensar la situación en la que la había puesto su madre.

—Supongo... ¿Entonces tengo que reservarte una habitación para dos o duermes con tu prima? —preguntó su madre. Hermione iba a contestar pero una voz proveniente del lado de su madre se lo impidió.

—Por supuesto que irá sola... No hay quien aguante a una estirada como ella... —Hermione se estremeció al oír esa voz chillona y Harry puso cara de desagrado.

—¿La... Lavender? —preguntó dubitativa.

—¡Hola, primita! —saludó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Bueno... entonces ¿vienes sola? —presionó su madre.

—No, iré con mi novio —soltó Hermione rápidamente. Su prima siempre la sacaba de quicio y conseguía que hiciera locuras como esa. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso pálida.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamaron las otras dos mujeres.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Dónde lo conociste?

—¿Cómo es?

Las preguntas se sucedieron y Hermione miró a Harry pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

—Hermione —exclamó el moreno—, Snape te está buscando…

—Tengo que dejaros... Ya os hablaré de él en otra ocasión —dijo y, sin dejar que su madre o su prima dijeran algo más, colgó.

—¿Se puede saber por qué diablos les has dicho que tienes novio? —le preguntó Harry, pasmado.

—Yo... —Hermione estaba tan sorprendida como él—. Ya sabes la facilidad con la que mi madre y mi prima me sacan de quicio... Conoces a Lavender... es tan... —No supo cómo definirla.

—Lo sé... ¿pero qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿De dónde vas a sacar un novio?

—No lo sé... ¡Anda, vámonos a comer! Menudo día llevo... El atasco, la multa, llegué tarde a la reunión... ¡y ahora esto! —decía mientras salía del despacho seguida por Harry.

—¡No, no y no! —Se negaba el pelirrojo mirando airadamente al moreno, alejándose de él—. Acepté lo de la corbata porque no tengo más remedio, pero no pienso usar pajarita.

—Ron, ya hemos hablado de esto... Es parte del trabajo...

—¡Ah! No sabía que tenía que disfrazarme de camarero —respondió con sorna, arrancándole la pajarita de las manos al moreno y encerrándose en el probador.

—No sé por qué dices eso... Las pajaritas no hacen que los hombres parezcan camareros —dijo mientras la cortina del probador se descorría— lo hace el porte... Y el tuyo es muy bueno —reconoció, mientras miraba sonriente a la dependienta que se había quedado observando al pelirrojo pasmada, pues el traje que llevaba puesto y complementado con la pajarita le quedaba muy bien.

—¡Bah! Odio las pajaritas —dijo el pelirrojo mientras se giraba para observarse en el espejo—. Ya sólo falta que quieras repeinarme el pelo con gomina.

—Hombre... pues ahora que lo dices… —Ron se giró a mirarle horrorizado y vio como Viktor lo miraba conteniendo la risa ante su cara de horror.

—Idiota —sentenció mientras volvía a meterse en el probador.

—¡Hey, Hermione! Tierra llamando a Hermione —dijo Harry pasando la mano ante la cara de la castaña, quien pegó un bote en su asiento saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Se encontraban en un restaurante cercano a las oficinas de la empresa de Hermione y los acompañaba Astoria, una joven simpática y para nada estirada, que tenía el cabello tan rubio, fino y rizado en sus terminaciones, que le daba un aire de princesa irreal de un cuento de hadas. Era la fantástica novia de Harry, que a Hermione le caía muy bien, pero que sentía que no eran el uno para el otro aunque llevaran saliendo más de un año. Además, antes de empezar a salir, Astoria había sido por muchos años amiga de ambos.

—¿Hermione, estás bien? —preguntó Astoria, preocupada.

—No —reconoció—, es que me he metido en un problema. —Le contó a Astoria el problema con su madre y su supuesto novio y la muchacha no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Ay, Hermione! La verdad es que tu prima puede ser muy… molesta… pero tampoco era como para inventarte algo así... Será aún peor cuando se enteren de la verdad…

—No, no pueden enterarse. ¡Lavender se burlaría de mí hasta el día de mi muerte! —La pareja no pudo evitar reírse ante lo dicho por la castaña.

—De verdad... eres demasiado dramática, Hermione —dijo Harry, que tenía su mano unida a la de Astoria.

—Yo creo que no va muy desencaminada... Lavender puede ser persistente —dijo Astoria recordando las veces que se habían topado con la rubia—. Podrías buscarte un novio postizo —sugirió.

—Al único que le podría pedir algo así sería a Harry y ya no puedo hacerlo porque saben que estáis juntos —denegó Hermione.

—Bueno... quizás no tengas por qué pedírselo a alguien que conozcas —dejó caer Astoria.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué se lo pida al primero que me cruce por la calle?

—Sería una opción pero estaba pensando en que contrataras a alguien para echarte una mano.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Harry y Hermione extrañados.

—Bueno... Hay sitios donde puedes contratar a personas para que te acompañen a ciertos eventos...

—¿Te refieres a un gigoló? —preguntó la castaña.

—¿Cuándo has contratado tú a un gigoló? —preguntó Harry a su vez, mirando a su novia con recelo.

En ese momento se acercó el camarero con la cuenta de la cual se encargó Hermione en esta ocasión, tras mucho discutir con Harry. Después se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Bueno... ¿cuándo requeriste la ayuda de un gigoló? —volvió a preguntar Harry mientras salían.

—No me refiero a un gigoló sino a un acompañante. Cariño, ya sabes cómo son mis padres con eso de conseguir una pareja con dinero y casarse lo más pronto posible. Me hablaron de una agencia de acompañantes y contraté a uno para la boda de mi prima. Son muy profesionales, se adaptan a todo lo que le quieras pedir... siempre que no incluya una relación más... íntima —les explicó con una sonrisa, ante la cara de pasmados de su amiga y su novio—. Es una buena solución para tu problema.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Me moriría de la vergüenza —mientras Hermione decía esto, rebuscaba en el bolso, pues le había vibrado. Al mirar el mensaje de texto que le había llegado su cara se desencajó—. Es Lavender. Tomándome el pelo diciendo que sabe que lo del novio es mentira... ¡Bruja! —dijo con desprecio guardando el móvil en el bolso otra vez—, cuando se lo propone es una auténtica bruja. Supongo que no tengo más remedio... ¿Y dónde dices que está la agencia de acompañantes?

—¡Oh! Está cerca de la oficina... Si quieres vamos ahora mismo...

—¡No, no! Hoy no... Ha sido un día muy duro. Esto es lo último que necesito ahora —dijo parándose ante el coche de Harry—. Ya iré mañana...

—De acuerdo —concedió Astoria.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su coche. Como iba buscando las llaves en su gran bolso no se dio cuenta de que se iba a chocar con dos chicos que iban hablando entre ellos sin mirar al frente, hasta que se vio en el suelo con todo lo que llevaba en el bolso desparramado a su alrededor.

—¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! —se disculpó uno de los chicos. Cuando Hermione alzó la cabeza pudo ver a un chico pelirrojo de ojos claros, que le tendía la mano amistosamente. Sin embargo, la muchacha se limitó a recoger las cosas para guardarlas en su bolso y una vez hecho esto se puso en pie sin apoyarse en el muchacho que la miraba con cara de desconcierto.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué vais mirando! ¿No veis por donde vais o qué? —Al levantarse la castaña notó que detrás del pelirrojo había otro muchacho que la miraba tan desconcertado como su amigo. Hermione sabía que su reacción era exagerada pero había tenido un mal día y ese suceso había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

—¡Ya te hemos pedido disculpas! Si no las aceptas es asunto tuyo —sentenció el moreno, que analizaba a la muchacha con su negra mirada.

Hermione pasó entre los dos muchachos pensando en que ese día le habría sido mucho más gratificante si se hubiera quedado en la cama, mientras ellos la seguían con la vista evidentemente pasmados.

—¿Se puede saber qué mosca le ha picado? —preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo sin encontrar una explicación a ese suceso tan desconcertante.

—No lo sé, Ron, no lo sé.

* * *

**********Este capítulo lo escribió Nay R-HR.**

**Gracias por leer,**  
**a ver qué opinan!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lectores amorosos, gracias por sus reviews! Esperamos que les guste lo que sigue. Cada vez se va a poner mejor. Tenemos muchos capítulos escritos y estamos en instancias finales junto a Nay, trabajando para terminarlo cuanto antes y después seguir publicando tranquilamente. Hasta el momento tenemos mucho para dar así que por eso publicamos seguido esta vez. Un saludo a todos. (Viktor no tiene acento aquí, pero ya verán que no tenemos problemas con ponerle acento a un personaje si hiciera falta). Hecha la aclaración, disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que les resulten conocidos son propiedad de JK Rowling, con nuestros cambios y locuras. La trama es una idea original de Nay R-HR y _yo soy el sol que ilumina su camino_ :B

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Ron vivía en un departamento modesto pero realmente muy cómodo y moderno, que no le sería fácil mantener al día si no contara con la ayuda de Viktor. Vivían juntos actualmente. Por dos razones le quedaba cómodo; la primera y más importante para él, se ubicaba cerca de la universidad, y por otro lado, que esto también le interesaba a Viktor, estaban bien cerca de su trabajo y podían ir y venir a su antojo. La realidad era que compartir departamento les generaba el gran beneficio de pagarlo a medias y Ron podía estar tranquilo mientras el trabajo le cubriera los gastos de la universidad también. Para su suerte ya estaba finalizando el último curso. Se acercaba el verano y no veía la hora de tirar la toalla y bajarse del ring… Es decir, no podía esperar a que llegara el momento de dedicarse a lo que le gustaba y así abandonar su actual trabajo.

Pensaba en aquello y a diario se motivaba para seguir en pie. De todas formas no todo era tan malo. Él se empecinaba en dramatizar en vano, y aunque fuera un cascarrabias, Viktor seguía bromeando con él, asegurándole que finalmente le tomaría el gustito al trabajo y que cuando lo tuviera que dejar, lo extrañaría.

—Sí, claro… —masculló para sí mismo mientras chequeaba su correo con cara de aburrido y recargando su cabeza en su mano.

—¡Deja de quejarte, ¿quieres? ¿Llegó la factura del gas o la luz acaso? —preguntó Viktor chasqueando la lengua y volviendo a entrar en la cocina para revisar la cocción del pollo. Mientras tanto, Ron ni respondía—. Soy un crack para esto, debería dedicarme a la gastronomía…

—Dices eso todos los días… —musitó Ron, mientras seguía haciendo cálculos mentales sobre sus posibles notas de exámenes, preocupado por aprobar y dejar el trabajo cuanto antes. Sonó el timbre y ni siquiera le dio la mínima importancia ya que se encontraba verdaderamente abstraído.

—Claro, atiendo yo porque igual no estoy para nada ocupado —aceptó Viktor con sarcasmo total en la frase mientras aparecía por la puerta con un delantal naranja atado a su cintura, cual abuela cocinera.

El moreno abrió la puerta de golpe y no se esperó para nada recibir un efusivo abrazo de lo que reconoció como un destello rubio y pálido. La joven que tenía entre sus brazos sollozaba sin parar y luego de unos segundos se separó azorada y tímida, notando que ese hombre no era particularmente al que había ido a buscar para recibir consuelo. La chica tragó saliva y miró hacia el suelo llena de vergüenza, pero no dejó de llorar en silencio.

—¿Fleur? —preguntó Ron acercándose, sacándole tensión a la situación mientras Viktor se rascaba la nuca y miraba con sus enormes cejas fruncidas hacia la muchacha que nunca le había caído bien y que ahora parecía indefensa—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo mejor me voy… —convino Viktor, sacándose el delantal y buscando un abrigo mientras hablaba―. Ya saqué el pollo del horno, si no te importa, Ron, trata de no quemar nada. Hasta luego.

Se fue sin pretender una respuesta dejando solamente que el tintineo de sus llaves en su bolsillo se escuchara mientras él bajaba las escaleras. Fleur dejó que Ron la abrazara mientras seguía llorando un poco más. Y luego de varios golpecitos en la espalda, se separaron y él la guió hasta el sillón.

―¿Qué sucedió, bonita? ―preguntó con ternura, corriéndole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

―Pues, un idiota quiso pgopasagse conmigo… Estaba haciendo mi tgabajo, ya sabes ―explicó ella y se encogió de hombros. Ron la entendió perfectamente. Trabajaban en el mismo lugar y Viktor igual, aunque ella sólo se llevara bien con el pelirrojo.

―Ya te dije que no es un lugar para ti. Los hombres no seríamos fáciles de engañar, pero las mujeres… No es que sea un machista ni nada, pero debes admitir que es peligroso ―inquirió Ron hablando como si le molestara demasiado aquella profesión.

―No sé qué haceg, pego no quiego volveg ―aseguró Fleur. Ron le alcanzó un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas entretanto―. Merci, Gon.

―De nada. No sé lo que tendrás pensado para mañana pero por lo pronto te quedarás aquí hoy. Y es mejor que cenemos eso que cocinó Viktor porque odia cocinar en vano… ―comentó Ron sonriéndole cariñosamente. La ayudó a levantarse y se dirigieron al comedor. Fleur ni tuvo tiempo de ayudar a Ron porque él enseguida preparó la mesa y sirvió la comida.

―Pego, ¿pog qué el búlgago no vendgá? ¿Se supone que te cocina y él no come su pgopia comida?

―Él es así, ya lo sabes… Además, tú tampoco conseguirías tragar ni un bocado de ese pollo si él estuviera aquí… Lo más seguro sería que se insultaran durante toda la velada ―inquirió casi riendo pero se puso serio de inmediato y la miró fijamente―. Pienso que podría pedirle a mamá que te considere para algún trabajo en la Madriguera.

―No, Gon, segía demasiado… Muchas gacias, en segio, pero yo no quiego que tengas pgoblemas pog mí y…

―Olvídalo… No se hable más del asunto. Hablaré con mi madre, tú no te preocupes… Y come ya que te ves bastante delgada ―le dijo silenciándola por completo, porque si algo se le metía a Ron en la cabeza, nadie se lo sacaba.

Por su parte, Viktor caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros, apresurando el paso para llegar al metro. Podría usar su coche, claro, pero prefería sacarlo de noche sólo en ocasiones especiales. Le gustaba ir y venir entre estaciones cercanas cuando tenía que pasar el tiempo de algún modo para que Ron estuviera cómodo y solo en casa, ya fuera con alguna chica con la que salía una noche, o en ese caso emergente, con Fleur. No debería irse cuando la francesa pisaba su departamento, pero realmente la situación se tornaba incómoda y él no era el tipo de hombre al que le gustara fisgonear. Aprovechó el viaje para cambiar de aire y no acudir a ningún restaurante cercano en donde lo pudiera reconocer alguna persona vecina, y se instaló en un bar en donde sólo servían típicas comidas rápidas, grasientas, fritas y con desquiciante y apetitoso aroma que le hacía agua la boca.

No pasó demasiado tiempo allí, de todos modos, se llenó el estómago rápidamente y caminó con tranquilidad para tomar el metro que lo llevaría de regreso. Se sentó en el final de un vagón y observó fijamente cómo una muchacha, voluptuosa y ciertamente estirada, sostenía descuidadamente su cartera, mientras sus rizos rubios caían a un lado de su cuello y con una mano mantenía un espejito en alto mientras se repasaba los labios con labial humectante color rosa chillón… Viktor alzó una gruesa ceja y pensó en lo ridícula que se veía esa chica, pero se detuvo al ver cómo un muchacho pillo y mal vestido se paraba detrás de ella, casi rozándola. «Oh, oh, eso no se ve bien», pensó el moreno de inmediato. Llegaron a la estación y la chica se bajó aún con la cabeza en cualquiera lado mientras el extraño la seguía. Viktor debía bajar porque era su estación, y también, porque tenía una corazonada, así que bufando por lo bajo al saber que tal vez estaría metiéndose en un lío, dejó el transporte y los siguió.

La estación estaba desolada a esa hora de la noche. La joven rubia se dio cuenta que la seguían y comenzó a caminar más a prisa. El muchacho descuidado corrió hacia ella y le quitó fácilmente la cartera de un tirón, suficiente hecho para que Viktor llegara corriendo y le estampara un puñetazo en la cara al chico que, asustado, soltó la cartera y se alejó corriendo de allí. No era más que un joven ladrón, y parecía ser la primera vez que lo interceptaban en su intento.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ―exclamó la chica. No sólo su aspecto era demasiado llamativo, su voz era chillona e insoportable también―. ¡Casi le arrancas la nariz!

―Oye, acabo de salvarte por si no te diste cuenta… ―le dijo Viktor y le tendió la cartera que tomó del suelo―, sería bueno que fueras más atenta, ¿no?

―Fue un descuido… ―admitió sonriéndole coqueta y le tendió una mano―, me llamo Lavender. Muchas gracias por "salvarme".

―De nada… Ya estabas tardando demasiado en agradecer ―dijo entre dientes. Se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle.

―¡Hey! ¡Qué maleducado! ―gruñó siguiéndolo y haciendo resonar sus tacones por los escalones hacia arriba.

Salieron hacia la calle y Viktor se preguntó qué le pasaba a esa loca que ahora lo seguía.

―¿Te debo algo? ―le preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo.

―Tu nombre ―dijo. Viktor la miró sin comprender―. Yo te dije el mío.

―Me llamo Viktor, ¿contenta? ―inquirió― deberías irte a casa rápido, no querrás que alguien más te siga y te haga algo peor que robarte…

―Me estás metiendo miedo ―aseguró la rubia mirando hacia todos lados. Viktor comenzó a cruzar y ella lo siguió como en acto reflejo.

―¡Ya, en serio! ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Viktor enfrente.

―¡Que me acompañes! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ―rogó histérica mientras él ponía una mueca de incredulidad.

―Me están dando ganas de matarte. ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! ―exclamó con seriedad―. ¿Tienes miedo de ir sola, en serio?

―¡Sí!

―Pues debiste saber que vestida así te sucedería algo como lo de recién o peor…

―Nunca viajo en metro, hoy tuve que hacer una excepción.

―Bueno… Te acompañaré pero sólo para que me dejes en paz ―accedió al ver la cara de pobrecita que ponía.

―Gracias, Viktor ―dijo enfatizando su nombre mientras el otro bufaba y ponía los ojos en blanco.

Más tarde, Viktor llegó al departamento que compartía con Ron y trató de no hacer demasiado ruido al notar que todo estaba en silencio. De todas formas las luces estaban encendidas. Entró y observó que Fleur estaba dormida, siendo abrazada por Ron, que roncaba como siempre y se mantenía a un lado de ella como si estuviera protegiendo a una hermana pequeña e indefensa. Sonrió para sus adentros y apagó las luces, encerrándose en su habitación para poder dormir.

Hermione no había querido meditar demasiado acerca de la idea de Astoria sobre llevar un novio de alquiler. A la mañana siguiente, simplemente ni se había dado por enterada de sus actos hasta que se encontró postrada en su auto, frente a la dichosa agencia, pensando en si salir o no de él y entrar de una buena vez a lo que parecía un lugar serio y recatado desde afuera, y que no sabía qué encontraría realmente dentro. Suspiró. Era cuestión de averiguarlo.

―¿Vas a salir o esperas poder visualizar a tu hombre elegido a través de las paredes? ―preguntó Astoria sobresaltándola. Había olvidado que allí estaba ella, en el asiento de copiloto, acompañándola.

―Creo que... ¡esto es una locura! ―aseguró la castaña tapándose la cara con ambas manos y golpeándose la cabeza contra el volante.

―Pues, no es tan loco como decirle a tu madre y a Lavender que tienes novio sólo porque tu primita te irrita demasiado ―concedió Astoria sin dejar a su amiga relajarse demasiado en el asunto. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada y dijo algo entre dientes―. ¿Qué has dicho?, no te he entendido.

―Que allá voy… ―inquirió volteando los ojos y bajándose del auto de mala gana. Se volteó asomándose por la ventanilla del auto y la miró fijamente―. Ponte al volante y mantén el coche en marcha. Quiero hacer esto rápido y si algo sale mal debemos estar listas y salir cuanto antes a toda velocidad.

―¡Hermione! ―Astoria la miró preocupada pero con diversión evidente―. No entrarás a un grupo de la mafia o algo así, ¡tranquilízate, por favor!

―Nunca se sabe, Astoria, nunca se sabe… ―murmuró, ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la agencia, con su característica elegancia al caminar, ahora eclipsada por su nerviosismo evidente. Astoria vio cómo su amiga se perdía dentro y se preguntó si habría hecho mal en quedarse fuera del establecimiento.

El lugar era normal, dentro de lo que los parámetros que la palabra normal hacen referencia, era arquitectónicamente normal. Aunque la decoración era extraña. Más bien daba la impresión de estar en una galería de arte, de esas escondidas que sólo personas con intención de realizar ventas y compras de obras conocerían. Apenas puso un pie dentro, visualizó los tonos morados, combinados con blanco de las paredes del hall de entrada, allí había un mostrador con un ordenador encima de éste y se suponía que alguien debía ocupar el puesto en recepción, pero estaba vacío. Luego, el reducido espacio de aquel rectángulo en el que estaba metida la castaña, se conectaba con un largo pasillo estrecho e iluminado por tenues luces que guiaban a uno vaya a saber dónde… Hermione se preguntó si debía voltearse e irse de allí ahora que tenía tiempo y nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia, cuando unos pasos acercándose le volvieron a acelerar el corazón. Un hombre apareció al final del pasillo, y como por arte de magia, a medida que se acercaba, los pequeños focos tenues se encendían con más candencia e iluminaban perfectamente a la persona en movimiento. Era rubio y alto, con el cabello bastante repeinado y un rebelde rulo en la frente, sus ojos azules observaron con interés a quien acudía a su establecimiento, curiosos, como preguntándose si esa mujer realmente sabía de qué se trataba aquella pequeña empresa. Hermione supo enseguida que el hombre bien podía estar entre los cincuenta y tantos o sesenta años, pero que fácilmente podía aparentar menos edad con su elegancia y un propicio maquillaje que llevaba perfectamente en el rostro.

―¡Buenos días! ―saludó con una voz penetrante y clara. Sonrió demostrando su perfecta dentadura y tendió una mano a Hermione, que estaba ciertamente en un trance―, mi nombre es Gilderoy Lockhart, soy el director de esta preciosa agencia de acompañantes. ¿En qué puedo servirle, señorita?

―Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y busco un acompañante ―dijo aun pensando que no había sido la mejor manera de comenzar.

El hombre le sonrió todavía más. Por encima de su hombro, Hermione pudo notar que las luces de nuevo se iban encendiendo más a medida que otra persona pasaba por el pasillo y se acercaba haciendo resonar sus tacones en el suelo de madera. La mujer que entró en escena ni siquiera levantó la vista y emitió un bufido leve tras sentarse detrás del mostrador y ajustarse sus anteojos mientras observaba la pantalla de la computadora.

―Seguramente necesita uno, sino no estaría aquí… ―comentó Lockhart―. Aunque a decir verdad, señorita Granger, creí que usted se había equivocado al entrar en mi santuario ―dijo observando todo a su alrededor como si estuviese viendo una mansión alucinante de la cual pudiera estar orgulloso.

―Bueno, en realidad no sé muy bien cómo funciona esto…

―Madame Pince, aquí presente ―señaló a la anciana mujer tras el mostrador―, le tomará sus datos y le hará preguntas sobre su encargo en particular… Yo enseguida estaré con usted, si me permite… ―Hizo un ademán de irse y Hermione asintió, volviendo a ver encandilada cómo las luces se iban tras él.

―¿Nombre? ―preguntó una voz fría en tono aburrido. Hermione levantó la vista hacia la mujer y vio que ésta estaba lista para teclear lo que le dictara, sin siquiera disponerse a mirarla de reojo.

―Hermione Granger ―respondió.

―¿Tienes segundo nombre? ―preguntó deteniéndose en su escritura.

―Oh, sí, no creí que esto funcionara tan seriamente… Es Jean. Hermione Jean Granger ―comentó y siguió contestando algunas preguntas personales como su dirección y teléfono para tener algún contacto. Así estuvo varios minutos hasta que aquella mujer comenzó a preguntarle cosas más puntuales respecto a sus requerimientos.

―¿Tipo de cita?

―No entiendo bien la pregunta… Se refiere a que…

―Si necesita un amigo, un novio, alguien que se haga pasar por su chofer, su primo, su abogado...

―¿Pueden hacer todo eso? ¿Son estafadores o qué? ―interrogó arrugando la nariz. Aquello situación era rarísima, pero parecían verdaderamente profesionales.

―Conteste la pregunta, rápido ―inquirió de mala gana.

―Novio.

―¿Tiempo de duración?

―Una semana… ―La mujer estaba por teclear pero Hermione la hizo detenerse― Aunque… probablemente lo necesite un poco antes… Bueno, ¿puede ser contratado desde ahora? De lo único que estoy segura es de la fecha en que ya no lo necesitaré…

―Debe tener en cuenta que si lo requiere ahora tendrá que pagar por más tiempo ―explicó alzando una ceja detrás de sus gastadas gafas.

―Pues sí, lo sé. Anote desde el próximo lunes, con duración de dos semanas ―convino Hermione sabiendo que sería mejor para poder hablar con el hombre al cual contratase para dejarle todo en claro.

―¿Quiere algo independiente o dependiente? ―Hermione iba a abrir la boca pero la mujer alzó una mano y la miró por primera vez―. Con esto me refiero a que si usted elige dependencia tendremos que estar al tanto de todo, eligiendo vestuario para su acompañante hacia los distintos lugares donde piense llevarlo, usando nuestro propio ingenio para brindarle a usted lo que requiere con precisión, aunque todo lo pagará usted, en cambio sin dependencia, deberá organizarse usted con nuestro empleado, su contratado será llevado por usted a estar presentable de la manera que usted quiera, y hará…

―¡Ya, pare! ―exclamó sintiendo cómo le vibraba el móvil en el bolso. Astoria le preguntaba con un mensaje que qué tal le estaba yendo y por qué tardaba tanto―. Prefiero un independiente, así soy consciente de los gastos ―contestó al guardar el móvil sin responder el mensaje.

―No esperaba menos. Hay que ser idiota para elegir dependencia, o ser un delirado millonario. ―Tecleó unas últimas cosas y pareció hacer una mueca de sonrisa, mientras alzaba nuevamente la vista―. Su ficha está hecha, no tardarán en presentarle a su futuro novio… Debe pasar por el pasillo y seguir hacia la izquierda, donde el señor Lockhart la estará esperando con su ficha impresa. Deben firmar el contrato, usted, el director, y su contratado. Gracias.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al pensar que era más fácil que pusieran un robot que repitiera siempre las mismas cosas y así tendría más expresión, seguramente, que aquella mujer poco agraciada. Le devolvió las gracias y se perdió por el fantasmagórico pero moderno pasillo. Tras pasarlo y doblar a la izquierda, había una puerta entreabierta y Gilderoy se encontraba en su escritorio, al parecer ya firmando el contrato. El despacho era más extravagante que el resto del lugar, con algunos autorretratos suyos pintados con diferentes pinceladas y dedicatorias debajo de cada uno de ellos, como si cada autor tuviera algo que alabar a aquel hombre extraño y sonriente. Llamó a la puerta, aunque estuviera abierta, y pasó al interior en cuanto el director del "santuario" asintió mirándola para que entrara.

―Pase, señorita Granger ―dijo dedicándole una cálida mirada―, temo decirle que para la fecha solicitada sólo tenemos un empleado disponible ―aseguró―. ¿Weasley? ―llamó después observando hacia el frente en donde había otra puerta que daba hacia alguna otra parte del establecimiento. A través de ella, haciendo chirriar la puerta levemente, asomó un pelirrojo que terminó de acercarse al escritorio sin mirar directamente a la clienta que a unos metros lo miraba pensando que se le hacía vagamente familiar―. Tienes trabajo a partir del domingo…

El recién llegado giró la cabeza y entonces se encontró con los ojos de aquella joven, y recordó exactamente en dónde la había visto, o mejor dicho, como él y Viktor habían chocado con ella el día anterior, comprobando el mal genio de algunas mujeres. Hermione lo miró con cierta incredulidad y trató de eclipsar su vergüenza a través de otros actos. Se acercó y le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó sin titubear.

―Un gusto, soy Ronald Weasley ―dijo Ron, sin hacer referencia al incidente anterior. Hermione lo agradeció porque no quería que Lockhart supiera que ya se conocían, aunque en realidad sólo de vista y de pasada.

―Hermione Granger, igualmente ―le informó.

―Señorita, le recomiendo que lea los puntos clave del contrato sobre su pedido, y el arancel a pagar, y si está de acuerdo puede ir firmando aquí… ―comentó Lockhart señalándole sobre una línea al final de la hoja. Hermione tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio, y comenzó a chequear que todo estuviera bien. Aunque realmente no pensaba tanto en eso, sino en que no sabía si realmente era buena idea llevar a ese chico de acompañante. Pensó en Lavender y tomó el bolígrafo dispuesta a firmar. No era lo más brillante que podía hacer al respecto, pero no quedaría como una ridícula delante de su insoportable prima. Entonces firmó.

―Ya está hecho ―dijo suspirando. Sin notarlo, el director se había marchado de la habitación. Era algo silencioso y escurridizo cuando se lo proponía.

Hermione observó con cierta incomodidad, cómo el chico contratado se sentaba a su lado y leí por arriba el contrato. Vio su expresión frustrada mientras fruncía las cejas y pensó que algo iba mal.

―¿Dos semanas? ―inquirió Ron seguro de haberse equivocado. Alzó sus ojos azules y ella se ruborizó al verlo.

―¿Tiene algo de malo? ―repreguntó ella.

―Sólo es raro, generalmente aquí te solicitan por un día… ―Volvió sus ojos hacia el papel mencionando palabras sueltas que leía de repente―. Novio… Independiente… Reunión familiar ―Se detuvo a firmar mientras silbaba con exageración―. ¿Tengo que fingir desde el lunes? ¿Eres una persona muy sociable que tiende a pasar todo el día con alguien? Lo pregunto para saber si tengo que estar fingiendo todos los santos días a partir de ese…

―Soy sociable pero no como para que tengas que fingir todo el día. Lo único que me interesa es la última semana de mi reunión familiar, pero te contraté desde el lunes para ir… conociéndote un poco… y que tú te asegures de aprender cosas sobre mí, así no meterás demasiado la pata durante aquella reunión ―explicó Hermione con expresión sabionda que a Ron no le gustó nada.

―Ya noté que eres sociable, sobre todo con los tipos con los que te chocas por la calle ―dejó caer Ron, encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia, y aunque ella le enviara una mirada asesina, no pudo replicar porque Lockhart volvió a entrar en el despacho.

Teniendo firmado el contrato, le dio una copia a la joven quedándose él con el original, mientras que le hizo firmar un recibo de pago al abonar la primera mitad del dinero que se completaría cuando finalizara el contrato de Ron.

* * *

**********Este capítulo lo escribí yo.**

**Gracias por leer****!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias por sus reviews! No desesperen que siempre tenemos capis para publicar, el tema es el tiempo para hacerlo, sé que no ocupa demasiado pero sí que los revisamos antes de publicar y muchas veces no hay tiempo de ponerse a ello! La historia tiene final, despreocúpense. Muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que les guste el capítulo 3!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que les resulten conocidos son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Astoria miraba desinteresadamente hacia la puerta por la que Hermione había desaparecido hacía más de media hora, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en salir. Se dispuso a agarrar el móvil una vez más para enviarle un mensaje a su amiga y preguntarle si tardaría mucho más, cuando la vio salir a paso ligero por la puerta del edificio y cómo casi corría hasta la puerta del coche, sentándose en el asiento del conductor. Una vez se halló a salvo en el interior del automóvil, Hermione dejó caer su cabeza en el volante, rendida.

―¿Ha pasado algo? ―preguntó Astoria, preocupada.

―¿Algo? ¡¿Algo?! ―repitió Hermione, enderezándose en el asiento y mirando a Astoria, casi horrorizada―. ¡Estoy perdida! ―sentenció.

―¿No había ningún chico libre? ―volvió a cuestionar, sin entender.

―No es eso… Mejor vámonos a trabajar… No quiero hablar de esto ahora… Te cuento cuando esté Harry también, ¿vale? ―dijo deprimida, arrancando el coche.

Sin embargo, les fue imposible hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la agencia de acompañantes porque ese viernes fue un día especialmente ocupado en la empresa. Sólo pudo hablar con Harry y Astoria sobre cosas referentes al trabajo y quedó con ellos en reunirse al día siguiente en su casa para contarles lo que había sucedido.

Ron, después del reencuentro con esa extraña y arisca muchacha que lo había contratado por dos semanas y de haber terminado su jornada de trabajo, se dirigió hacia La Madriguera, el hogar de su familia. La Madriguera se encontraba lejos de la ciudad, a las afueras de un pueblecito llamado Ottery St. Catchpole, en el que su familia había montado una casita rural, en la que vivían y trabajaban sus padres y algunos de sus hermanos. La casa rural contaba con un lago y con un establo, que hacían las delicias de los huéspedes, además de otras actividades impartidas por los instructores. A su alrededor, se ubicaban pequeñas cabañas para hospedarse, todas con el mismo toque rural y arquitectónico y también tenía un amplio estacionamiento para los vehículos de los visitantes.

Tras el largo viaje, Ron desmontó del coche y se estiró, agarrotado por estar tanto tiempo sentado. Miró hacia la acogedora casa que tantos recuerdos le traía y se encaminó hacia la parte trasera, la cual daba a la cocina donde sabía que su madre estaría organizando las comidas que ese día les ofrecerían a los huéspedes. En el camino se topó con una muchacha de esbelta figura y una larga y ondulada cabellera pelirroja. Era su hermana, Ginny.

―¡Ron! ―exclamó, sorprendida, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano. El chico le devolvió el abrazo, sonriente―. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Y la universidad?

―Estoy preparando los exámenes finales ―le informó―. Y por lo demás… ―No pudo evitar acordarse de la irritante castaña «¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Emily? No… ¿Cómo era? ¡Bah, qué más da!»―, no me puedo quejar ―continuó sin mucha convicción.

―No pareces muy convencido ―inquirió con suspicacia.

―Bueno… ―dudó. A su hermana era muy difícil engañarla―. Es cierto que no es una de mis mejores épocas, pero pronto se solucionará. En cuanto acabe la universidad todo vendrá rodado ―aseguró, pensando que en cuanto se graduara, podría despedirse de la agencia para siempre―. ¿Y el idiota de tu novio? ―preguntó, dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

―¡Te he dicho mil veces que no lo insultes! ―le dijo indignada. Lo miró una vez más de forma despectiva y siguió su camino sin despedirse. Ron sonrió satisfecho. No le gustaba discutir con su hermana pero aún menos le gustaba la idea de que ella o cualquier otro miembro de la familia se enteraran de a qué se dedicaba, pues no lo entenderían.

Se puso en marcha otra vez. Al llegar a la puerta trasera pudo ver a su madre, Molly Weasley, de espaldas. Se encontraba hablando con una chica de rasgos orientales y melena oscura. Ron llamó a la puerta, entrando a la estancia.

―¿Se puede? ―preguntó sonriente. La mujer se volvió rápidamente, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Al ver a su hijo, la señora se abalanzó sobre él, dándole uno de sus famosos y asfixiantes abrazos.

―¡Hijo mío! ¡Qué alegría verte! Nos haces muy pocas visitas ―le decía mientras lo soltaba y lo miraba de arriba abajo―. Estás muy delgado, Ron ―le recriminó, a lo que el muchacho sonrió con ternura, mientras su madre le indicaba que se sentara junto a ella en la mesa de la gran y espaciosa cocina.

Si algo definía a Molly Weasley era el ser una ama de casa entregada y dedicada a su marido y a sus hijos. Ella consideraba que nadie era más capaz que ella misma para cuidarlos y eso hacía que sus nueras ―Audrey, la esposa de Percy, y Angelina, la esposa de George― lo hubieran tenido muy difícil para agradar a la estricta y sobreprotectora mujer.

―Mamá, estoy de exámenes finales y ya sabes que en esa época siempre adelgazo. Viktor sigue cocinando de maravilla, aunque también es cierto que nadie lo hace como tú ―le informó. La señora Weasley lo miró sonriente, agradecida por las alabanzas de su hijo más pequeño a su comida.

―Es maravilloso que estés aquí, Ron… Te pasas tan poco para visitarnos… ―se lamentó la mujer. Ella extrañaba mucho a sus hijos, que poco a poco se iban marchando de su hogar―. Además iba a llamarte porque Cho ―dijo señalando a la chica con la que había estado hablando hasta hacía unos instantes y que le dedicó a Ron una sonrisa, sonrojada al verse metida en la conversación― me ha dicho que el guardavidas de la piscina se ha fracturado un tobillo y no podrá trabajar este verano y quería saber si tú podrías ocupar su puesto ―le explicó.

―Lo siento, mamá, pero… las próximas semanas estaré muy ocupado ―se intentó justificar―. Una vez que acabe la carrera tendré que empezar a buscar trabajo…

―Entiendo… ¿Y no podrías buscar a nadie que pudiera hacerlo? ―le preguntó, mientras veía como Cho se alejaba, dispuesta a seguir con sus tareas.

―Podría decírselo a Viktor, aunque no estoy seguro de si podrá ―sugirió―. Mamá… yo también te quería preguntar algo. Verás… Fleur, una amiga mía y compañera del trabajo, ha tenido algunos problemas con el jefe ―se inventó sobre la marcha― y me gustaría saber si podría trabajar en La Madriguera durante el verano.

―¿Y no podría ser ella la guardavidas? ―preguntó Molly, confusa.

―No, ella no tiene la preparación necesaria ―le explicó―. Por favor, mamá… No puede volver allí. Es una excelente empleada pero… bueno… Ya te he dicho que nuestro jefe es un poco… especial ―dijo, dubitativo.

―Está bien… Consígueme un guardavidas y yo le haré un hueco en alguna parte, tal vez en recepción ―accedió.

―¡Genial! ¡Gracias, mamá! ―dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

―¡Qué efusividad! Sí que te tiene que importar esa chica ―dijo la mujer con picardía y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Ginny.

―¡Claro que sí! Es una de mis mejores amigas ―confirmó―. Pero no hay nada romántico entre nosotros ―le aseguró. Molly lo miró con suspicacia pero decidió no seguir insistiendo.

―¿Te quedas a comer? ―le preguntó, sonriendo. En ese momento, Ron se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre, tanta que su estómago rugió como prueba de ello.

―¡Sí! ¡Estoy muerto de hambre! ―exclamó, muy animado. La señora Weasley rio, encantada.

―¿Puedes ir a avisar a Bill? Está en la recepción ―le pidió. Ronald asintió y salió de la cocina, dispuesto a buscar a su hermano. La casa estaba distribuida en tres plantas. La primera era la que había sido La Madriguera original. En ella se encontraba el hall, la lavandería, el comedor y la cocina, además de unas cuantas habitaciones para empleados, añadidas en la última reforma llevada a cabo por los Weasley hacía pocos años. La segunda y tercera plantas eran construcciones añadidas a la estructura original, que se hicieron antes del nacimiento de los niños Weasley. En la segunda planta se acomodaban los empleados de mayor antigüedad y en la tercera estaba la casa de los Weasley.

Al llegar al hall, se encontró con una escena que le resultó muy graciosa a Ron. Un chico pelirrojo como él, y que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, se encontraba muy acaramelado, sentado en uno de los sofás de la recepción, con la chica que había estado hablando con su madre en la cocina, Cho. Ese chico era su hermano Bill.

―¡Hola, Bill! ―saludó alegremente. El aludido se separó rápidamente de la chica y se levantó del sofá, sobresaltado.

―¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó, mientras lo abrazaba, muy sorprendido―. ¡Me has asustado! Pensé que eras papá ―le recriminó.

―No te habría asustado si estuvieras haciendo tu trabajo ―contraatacó Ron, mirando a Cho de reojo, quien estaba otra vez sonrojada y se levantaba del sofá, dispuesta a irse.

―Será mejor que me vaya... Hablamos luego, Bill. Un placer verte de nuevo, Ron ―se despidió y se alejó de allí.

―¡Luego te llamo! ―aseguró el chico de larga melena, mirando el culo de la chica, mientras ésta se alejaba.

―¿El ligue de esta semana? ―curioseó Ron, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

―Como lo sabes... ―dijo, dando a entender que estaba en lo cierto, mientras se mordía el labio inferior―. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? ―preguntó, volviendo a mirar a su hermano una vez que la chica se perdió tras una puerta.

―Tenía que tratar unos asuntos con mamá... ¡Vamos a comer! ―dijo, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Al entrar en la sala vieron sentados alrededor de la mesa a su madre, a su hermana Ginny, su hermano Charlie y su padre, Arthur.

―¡Hola familia! ―saludó alegremente Ron, mientras abrazaba a Charlie y a su padre, a los que no había visto hasta ese momento.

Comieron entre risas. Molly no dejó de insistirle a Ron para que se cuidara y comiera más. Ginny, por su parte, todavía estaba un poco molesta con su hermano por lo que había dicho de su novio, pero estaba tan contenta de verlo que para la hora del postre ya se le había olvidado el incidente. Después de terminar de comer siguieron hablando hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando Ron se despidió de su familia y se dispuso a volver a Londres.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó de muy mal humor. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida en esa última semana. Después de arreglarse y recoger un poco la casa, se dispuso a preparar una suculenta comida a la espera de que llegaran sus amigos. Estaba deseando contarles lo ocurrido en la agencia, pues estaba muy preocupada por cómo resultarían las cosas. A las doce y media llamaron a la puerta. Hermione sonrió ante la puntualidad de sus amigos. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta sólo estaba Harry.

―¡Hola, Hermione! ―saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

―¡Hola, Harry! ¿Y Astoria? ―preguntó extrañada de que el chico no viniera con su novia.

―Ha ido con su hermana al ginecólogo ―le explicó sonriente.

―¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? ―volvió a cuestionar, preocupada.

―No… Es que cree que está embarazada… ¡Daphne, no Astoria! ―le explicó rápidamente cuando vio la cara que ponía su amiga. Hermione rio ante el sonrojo del muchacho.

Los amigos se sentaron a la mesa, hablando del trabajo y otros asuntos, haciendo tiempo para que llegara Astoria. Media hora después llamaron otra vez a la puerta, dando paso a Astoria Greengrass, quien saludó a su amiga y novio con una gran sonrisa.

―Está de dos meses ―informó feliz.

Ambos la felicitaron encantados con la noticia y luego se dispusieron a poner la mesa para poder comer.

―¿Y bien?¿Nos vas a contar qué pasó en la agencia o te vas a seguir haciendo de rogar? ―casi exigió Harry, deseoso de saber cómo se había resuelto todo ese estrafalario asunto. Hermione suspiró, deprimida.

―Tengo tan mala suerte que a veces me pregunto cuán mala tuve que ser en mi anterior vida para que en ésta me pasen cosas tan terribles ―dijo con la cabeza gacha.

―¿No estarás siendo un poco exagerada? ―Harry estaba totalmente asombrado por las palabras de su amiga.

―A ver… ¿por qué dices eso? Cuéntanos todo desde el principio… ―sugirió Astoria, tratando de comprender.

Hermione les relató lo ocurrido desde el momento en que puso un pie dentro del edificio hasta que volvió al coche de nuevo.

―No entiendo dónde está el inconveniente.

―La verdad es que yo tampoco… A fin de cuentas has conseguido novio, ¿no? ―Tanto Harry como Astoria no entendían la parte negativa de la situación.

―Sí ―reconoció Hermione― pero ese novio jamás sería mi novio en la realidad, ¿entendéis? ―Al ver las caras de desconcierto se dispuso a explicarse―. Me refiero a que no es mi tipo… ni físicamente ni en su forma de comportase.

―¿Su forma de comportarse? ―dijo Astoria, extrañada―. ¿Lo conoces? ―Hermione dudó.

―Conocerlo, conocerlo… no ―concedió―. Pero sí que he tenido un par de encontronazos con él. El otro día, cuando me hablaste de la agencia ―hizo un gesto hacia Astoria, quien asintió―, cuando caminaba hacia el coche, me choqué con dos chicos y discutimos... Y resulta que uno de ellos era este chico… Ronald ―les comentó―. Ayer cuando nos quedamos solos para firmar el contrato, me dejó bastante claro que no había olvidado el incidente.

―Pues… ya es casualidad ―dijo Harry, mientras Astoria reía a carcajadas.

―¿Te resulta graciosa mi desgracia? ―preguntó Hermione, indignada. Astoria le contestó entre risas.

―Es que… ―trataba de hacerse entender entre risas―… resulta que al final si vas a ir con el primero que se te cruzó por la calle ―le explicó. Ante esa coincidencia los tres amigos rieron. Tras serenarse Hermione se dispuso a hablar de nuevo.

―Pero vendréis, ¿no? ―Sus amigos la miraron extrañada―. A la reunión familiar. Necesito un poco de apoyo moral ―les dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado. Sus amigos rieron de nuevo, asintiendo.

―¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahí estaremos!

Ron ese sábado le había pedido a Fleur que fuera a su casa para poder hablar acerca del trabajo en La Madriguera. Viktor estaba poniendo la mesa, dispuesto a salir por la puerta en cuanto acabara de hacerse la comida y así evitar a la chica con la que no tenía una relación especialmente fluida. Miró distraídamente el reloj de su muñeca y entró a la cocina para comprobar si la comida ya estaba lista. Volvió al salón con una fuente en sus manos.

―He aquí otra obra maestra culinaria de Viktor Krum ―alardeó dejando la fuente en la mesa, sonriendo satisfecho.

―No le habrás echado matarratas o algo así, ¿no? ―dijo en tono de broma.

―Muy gracioso ―le recriminó de manera sarcástica―. Fleur no es santa de mi devoción ―afirmó, como si fuera algo evidente e indiscutible― pero no tengo intención de envenenarla.

Antes de que Ron pudiera replicarle, llamaron a la puerta. Viktor bufó e intentó escabullirse a la cocina pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió.

―Tengo que hablar contigo también ―Viktor lo miró extrañado y se sentó a la mesa resignado. Ronald le sonrió agradecido y se dispuso a abrir la puerta dando paso a Fleur Delacour.

―¡Hola, Gon! ―saludó la francesa, muy contenta de ver a su amigo.

―¿Qué tal, Fleur? ―le dijo a modo de saludo mientras la dejaba pasar.

―Más tganquila… Ha sido un alivio podeg dejag el tgabajo. ―A pesar de no tener un nuevo trabajo asegurado, Fleur salió el último día de la casa de Ron con la decisión tomada de dejar la agencia de acompañantes y buscar un empleo nuevo, aunque la retribución económica fuera más modesta. Al entrar en el salón vio a Viktor sentado a la mesa y ella lo miró extrañada, pues siempre que ella iba a esa casa el moreno desaparecía. No había razones específicas para esa relación tan evasiva entre los dos. Simplemente no se llevaban bien.

―Fleur ―dijo el búlgaro como sustitutivo de cualquier saludo.

―Viktog ―le respondió.

―Ronald ―intervino el pelirrojo, sonriendo―. Y ahora que todos tenemos claros nuestros nombres, ¿nos sentamos a comer?

Se sentaron a la mesa y Viktor se encargó de servir la comida, evitando mirar a Fleur. Una vez tuvieron todos su comida, Ron se dispuso a explicar la razón de esa reunión tan incómoda para los presentes.

―Sé que odiáis esta situación y que si pudierais me mataríais en este instante por haceros esto pero necesito hablar con los dos ―dijo. Si bien las declaraciones de Ron eran un tanto exageradas, la mala relación entre Viktor y Fleur no lo era menos―. Ayer fui a ver a mi madre para preguntarle si podría darle un empleo a Fleur y me dijo que sí la podría emplear pero con una condición ―les explicó―. Me dijo que el guardavidas de la piscina de la casa rural estaría de baja y me dijo que si le encontraba un sustituto para él, contrataría a Fleur.

―¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto? ―preguntó Viktor sin entender.

―Cgeo que eso es obvio ―soltó Fleur, impaciente―. Quiege que el guagdavidas seas tú.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿Quieres que trabaje en mis vacaciones para ayudarla? ¿A ella? ―decía el moreno indignado, señalando a la francesa―. Pues lamen… bueno en realidad no lo lamento. ¡La respuesta es no! Además, iba a ir estas vacaciones a visitar a mi familia a Bulgaria… ―explicó un poco arrepentido por su rotundidad al ver como a Fleur se le desencajaba la expresión.

―Bueno… No tendría que ser todo el verano… Una vez que acabara con mis compromisos con la agencia podría sustituirte y así podrías irte a Bulgaria ―ofreció Ron. Fleur lo miró rápidamente y volvió su vista al moreno, mirándolo suplicante. Viktor suspiró.

―Está bien ―se rindió― pero no entiendo porque no puedes seguir trabajando en la agencia.

―Siempre he dicho que ese trabajo no es lugar para una mujer y ella lo ha comprobado ―le explicó el pelirrojo. Viktor empalideció.

―¡No pasó nada! ―explicó Fleur rápidamente mientras Ron atendía a su móvil y se dirigía a su habitación para hablar tranquilamente con su interlocutor―. Un cliente intentó sobgepasagse pego no lo consiguió ―le explicó, mientras se sonrojaba. Viktor la miró, avergonzado por su actitud anterior.

―Yo… lo siento ―se excusó.

―No te pgeocupes. ―Se produjo un incómodo silencio, en el que sólo se escucharon los cubiertos chocar contra los platos, mientras comían. Ambos evitaban mirarse, pues no estaban acostumbrados a la compañía del otro a no ser que estuvieran discutiendo. Ese breve entendimiento les había dejado sin palabras. Fleur suspiró―. Gacias pog... aceptag el tgabajo ―Viktor la miró, sin saber muy bien qué decir ante eso, pero la precipitada entrada de Ron, que se había arreglado para salir, se lo impidió.

―Necesito tu coche para un trabajo, Viktor ―dijo Ron―, el mío no me sirve esta vez, no debo parecer nada modesto...

―¿No se suponía que a partir de hoy estabas libre para preparar los exámenes? ―preguntó Viktor extrañado, dándole las llaves del descapotable. Ron bufó.

―Una de las mejoges cosas de habeg dejado el empleo ―intervino Fleur― es que me he deshecho de Lockhagt… ¡Ese hombge es un explotadog! ―Ron le sonrió, de acuerdo con ella y, tras despedirse de la pareja, salió de la casa.

Ron aparcó el coche delante de la discoteca donde le tocaría llevar a cabo su trabajo esa noche. En el asiento del copiloto se encontraba una muchacha pelirroja con cara redonda y de aspecto simple. Se llamaba Susan Bones y era la chica que había solicitado sus servicios. Era algo tímida en un principio pero muy simpática luego de tomar confianza y, a pesar de los nervios de ella por la situación en la que se encontraba, Ron presentía que se divertirían, pues durante el tiempo que habían estado hablando antes de dirigirse a la fiesta, habían congeniado muy bien. Susan le había contado que tuvo que solicitar un acompañante que se hiciera pasar por su novio porque su amigo de toda la vida, Ernie, le había pedido que fueran a la graduación como pareja y ella le había dicho que ya iría con su novio. Le contó que Ernie se molestó mucho porque no le hubiera hablado antes de él y Susan salió al paso explicándole que eran novios oficiales desde hacía muy poco tiempo y que sólo se lo había contado a Padma porque no quería preocuparlo, ya que Ernie siempre había sido muy protector con ella.

Entraron al establecimiento. Era una sala espaciosa con una música ensordecedora, que la gente que la llenaba, bailaba sin parar en la pista de baile. Al otro lado de la pista se hallaba la barra del bar, donde se dirigió la pareja, dispuesta a iniciar la noche. Tras preguntarle a Ron qué quería beber, Susan se dispuso a pedir las bebidas alzando la voz, para hacerse oír por encima de la música de la discoteca.

―Un Blue Tropic ―pidió la chica― y una Coca-Cola. ―El camarero les sirvió las bebidas y se dirigieron a la pista para bailar. Susan se acercó a Ron para poder hablar con él―. Nos iremos pronto ―aseguró―. Sólo estaremos el tiempo suficiente para que nos vean y que no resulte demasiado obvio que deseamos largarnos ―le explicó con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron bailando entre risas.

Durante la fiesta, que Susan le había explicado que se hacía para celebrar la graduación de los estudiantes de su curso en la universidad, se acercaron varias personas para saludarla, aunque en realidad parecían más interesadas en saber quién era el acompañante de la pelirroja, como le había hecho notar ella misma a Ron.

―Algunas de estas personas no me han hablado nunca… ―le decía, riendo a carcajadas ante la falsedad de la gente― ¡y mira ahora! Les ha faltado tiempo para preguntarme quién eres… Me pregunto dónde se habrán metido Ernie y Padma ―dijo pensativa a la busca de sus mejores amigos.

Después de unos minutos aparecieron los amigos de Susan y las chicas se marcharon al baño, mientras Ernie se alejaba para buscar más bebida. Ron se quedó en un costado de la pista de baile, terminándose su bebida y pensando que, a pesar de lo que odiaba su trabajo le permitía conocer a gente interesante. Sonrió al recordar que Viktor siempre le decía que al final echaría de menos el trabajo. Negó con la cabeza, seguro de que eso no pasaría, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una desagradable voz.

―¡Cuñadito! ―exclamó la voz con socarronería a sus espaldas.

* * *

**********Este capítulo lo escribió Nay.**

**Gracias por leer****!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ron se volteó de improviso con expresión de sorpresa, que cambió rápidamente a una mueca de fastidio. Frente a él y con un traje de gala gris, se encontraba el que consideraba "el idiota de su cuñado".

―¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ―preguntó nervioso ensanchando la espalda e intentando transmitir toda la incomodidad que le provocaba ese rubio en su tonalidad de voz.

―¿Tienes algún problema? Un amigo se graduó y me invitó a la fiesta… ―dijo metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón desinteresadamente―. No debo darte explicaciones, cuñado.

―¿No? ―acusó con la mirada azulada―. ¿Y a mi hermana tampoco tendrás que explicarle nada, Draco? ¿O sales solo porque ya se cansó de ti?

―¿¡Qué más te da!? ―lo enfrentó desafiante y con una mueca de desagrado.

En ese momento, Ron se quedó callado porque Ernie se acercó a ellos e interrumpió presentándose con el estirado de Malfoy.

―Soy el amigo de Susan, la novia de Ron ―explicó el muchacho luego de intercambiar nombres con Draco.

Ron deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haber aceptado ese trabajo surgido de la nada. Odiaba a su jefe, realmente lo odiaba.

―¡Así que tienes novia! ―inquirió Draco burlón, ladeando una sonrisa. Dio un sorbo a una copa y alzó las cejas socarronamente festejando internamente por la cara de fastidio que tenía su cuñado. Entonces apareció Susan con una amiga suya y con gesto interrogante―. Oh, alguna de ustedes debe ser novia de este pelirrojo insoportable, ¿no? ―dijo dirigiéndose a las recién llegadas.

Padma, una chica de piel morena y con rasgos muy definidos, frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia el suelo desentendiéndose del asunto. En cambio, Susan le sonrió a Draco, para asombro de Ron, y asintió.

―Soy Susan, un placer, idiota ―dijo como si nada tendiéndole una mano. Ron agradeció esa reacción que dejó mal parado a su cuñado, y se alejó con aquellos buenos chicos que había conocido en la noche. Después de todo, la salida no había sido tan mala, dado que ver a Malfoy quedando en ridículo no tenía precio alguno.

El domingo por la noche, Hermione recibió una llamada de parte de la agencia, más precisamente de Madame Pince, que no muy gentilmente, le proporcionó los datos de su acompañante para que pudieran arreglar sus asuntos sobre cómo fingir ser pareja.

Lo que ella no sabía era que también a Ron lo habían llamado, pidiéndole que se ocupase del trabajo y que llamara a su contratista para ultimar detalles. Le habían pasado los datos personales de la joven y ahora sólo tenía que ponerse en contacto con ella. Para cuando le sonó el teléfono y la "vieja Pince" le dijo que debía poder ubicar a Granger, él estaba con el cerebro atiborrado de información mientras preparaba sus últimos exámenes de la carrera.

Se sentó derecho y marcó el número de la chica observándolo donde lo había anotado, mientras que, por otra parte, Hermione hacía lo mismo con él. El resultado fue vano; no daba tono, luego daba ocupado, luego daba tono y terminaban cortando con cierto nerviosismo y pesadumbres antes de atenderse y hablar. Ron se decía a sí mismo que parecía un imbécil adolescente y que no le tenía que ser tan difícil hablar por teléfono con una chica y menos por trabajo… sobre todo con esa maleducada. Pero la realidad era que le costaba bastante tomar la iniciativa del teléfono, le gustaba más cuando estaba en persona y no le quedaba otra que responder y generar preguntas. Se suavizó un poco y tomó aire, y cuando estaba por marcar de nuevo, su teléfono sonó sobresaltándolo. «Suerte que Viktor no está aquí viéndome hacer este circo…», pensó. Luego de la tercera tonada atendió.

―¿Sí? ―dijo con seguridad.

―Hola, habla Hermione Granger… ―le contestaron dubitativamente.

―Ah, hola. Estaba intentando llamarte ―admitió Ron dándose cuenta de la sintonía que tuvieron.

―¿Weasley?

―Sí, ¿quién más?

―Bueno, quizá era alguien más… Me dieron tu número y debía llamarte.

―Lo mismo digo, mañana comienza esta farsa, ¿no?

―No, te dije que es para la otra semana. Primero quiero que aprendas cosas de mí ―indicó ella. Su voz sonaba temblorosa.

―Como tú digas ―aceptó Ron―. Entonces… ¿cuándo debemos vernos?

―Mañana, tengo trabajo pero puedo arreglarlo para salir a la hora del almuerzo…

―¿Eso cuándo sería?, porque mi horario de almuerzo quizá sea distinto al tuyo.

―A las doce treinta. ―Se la escuchó un poco irascible.

―Muy temprano, ¿a la una no puedes? ―insistió sonriendo para sí.

―No veo la diferencia…

―¿Puedes o no?

―Sí, puedo. Te acepté por respeto pero si hubiese sabido que me tocaría alguien como tú…

―Un segundo, yo no te toco nada… ―dijo Ron poniéndose un poco rojo y malhumorado.

―¿Por qué los hombres malpiensan tanto o se hacen los que malpiensan algo que suena tan inocente? Ya me di cuenta de que eres algo idiota e igual a los demás, pero me gustaría que aun así no lo parecieras tanto porque te contraté para algo en concreto.

―¿Para menospreciarme? Si es por eso no te molestes, estoy acostumbrado ―aseguró Ron, resoplando y generando que ella escuchara aquello en el teléfono como un gesto maleducado.

―No es mi intención, me pone nerviosa esta situación.

―Cuando me pongo nervioso, no trato mal a la gente. ¿Te crees que a mí me gusta esta situación? ―inquirió pero no la dejó contestar―. Terminemos con esto porque tengo que seguir con mis cosas. ¿Dónde te encuentro mañana?

―No lo sé. Iré a lo necesario; no debe ser muy lejos de mi trabajo pero tampoco demasiado cerca.

―¿Y si me dices una dirección, mujer?

―No me hables así, Weasley.

―A partir de mañana haré lo que quieras, ¿está bien?

―Bien.

―¿Me puedes pasar a buscar frente a la Universidad? ―preguntó Ron.

―Está bien… Tengo tu número de móvil también, ¿te dieron el mío?

―Todos sus datos, señorita ―agregó Ron casi sin prestarle atención y bostezando luego. Tenía sobre la mesa algunos apuntes y marcaba algunas palabras o frases con un resaltador verde.

―Te mando un mensaje mañana y me dices bien… ―comentó Hermione, sabiendo que el chico estaba jugando un poco con ella.

―Bien, ¿necesitas algo más? ―preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo y tachando algo con mucho afán.

―Nada más.

Se pusieron de acuerdo con la dirección y Ron se despidió de ella expresando un poco de malhumor tras la llamada. Al final, no había salido todo como pensaba pero al menos se dio cuenta de que Hermione era otra estirada más del montón y que no iban a congeniar bien en ningún momento. Ella se dispuso a colgar y a seguir con sus cosas, tratando de obviar que al día siguiente tenía que comenzar a tratar con su "novio".

Sentía como si el golpeteo de su corazón fuera a escucharse más allá del interior de su cuerpo. Fleur estaba nerviosa. Recién se despertaba, bastante tarde en realidad, gracias a que escuchó el teléfono. No llegó a atender pero su madre le había dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Decía que la llamara si necesitaba algo. Fleur era muy independiente, pero cuando ocurrían cosas importantes en su vida, decidía avisar a sus padres. Les había dicho que se cambiaría de trabajo, aunque ni siquiera les hubiera comentado a qué se dedicaba antes. Tenía que encontrar cómo pagar su piso, ya que vivir sola era todo un costo, y sus padres se preocupaban al no saber si tenía lo suficiente como para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, Fleur había ahorrado bastante con el trabajo en la agencia, recibía un gran pago y por el momento no tendría ningún problema.

Comenzó a organizarse, llamó a su madre, estuvo hablando un rato con ella y le comentó que debía irse a duchar rápido porque tendría que salir hacia su nuevo trabajo en la casa rural, "La Madriguera", en una hora para poder llegar bien esa tarde. Se duchó, desayunó algo ligero y entonces sí salió decidida para enfrentar el día y disfrutar de una nueva experiencia.

Ron salió de su primer examen con aspecto frustrado. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, pensaba solamente en comer o morirse allí mismo con el estómago rugiendo. Recordó, para su pesar, que además de su mal estado en ese momento, debía encontrarse con su contratista porque era su primer día de trabajo con ella. Resopló y con la mochila colgada al hombro siguió caminando hasta la puerta, cruzó la calle al visualizar una cabellera castaña y espesa y chasqueó la lengua antes de llegar cerca de la chica para que ella no pudiera escucharlo. Estaba apoyada contra su auto y tenía unos lentes de sol sobre su cabeza. Neville, un compañero de curso, se cruzó a su paso, antes de que pudiera saludarse debidamente con Hermione.

―Estudia para mañana, eh. No seas colgado, Ron… Adiós ―saludó el chico, sonriéndole. Tenía un aspecto raro, aunque a Hermione se le hizo simpático a pesar de su cara de no entendimiento.

―Sí, Nev. Hasta mañana ―respondió Ron con cansancio. Observó a Hermione cuando su compañero desapareció y agregó―. Estoy en medicina, los últimos exámenes que definen mi carrera son durante esta semana… Ya sabes.

―¡Vaya! No sabía, nunca viene mal un médico cerca ―dijo Hermione anonadada. No hubiera imaginado ni en un loco sueño, que un chico de una agencia de acompañantes se le ocurriera estudiar medicina. Salió de su trance cuando él carraspeó e inmediatamente le tendió una mano―. Lamento lo de ayer, yo…

―A partir de hoy soy tu contratado, lo que quiere decir que lo de ayer está olvidado, nunca ocurrió ―aseguró Ron con severa rotundidad mientras estrechaba brevemente la pequeña mano de ella.

―Bueno, como quieras. ¿Adónde podemos ir? ―preguntó Hermione.

―A algún sitio en donde haya para comer, estoy hambriento. Disculpa mi indiscreción ―comentó rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia todos lados. El bullicio de los estudiantes que salían no dejaba de dispersarlo.

―Sube al auto, entonces ―dijo ella y sin más rodeó su vehículo refinado para subir y ponerse al volante.

―Como ordene su majestad ―masculló Ron entre dientes cuando Hermione ya había ingresado al auto. Se metió dentro y se descolgó la mochila para ponerla en el hueco entre sus pies―. No quiero que gastes dinero por demás conmigo.

―No dije que fuera a pagarte algo ―anunció ella alzando las cejas y mirándolo luego de arrancar― Aunque no tengo problema en hacerlo, de todos modos.

―En el contrato lo explica…

―Pero esta es la parte del pre-contrato.

―Nada de eso, estoy trabajando ―negó Ron, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione notaba que estaba jugando con ella.

―¿Francamente? ―preguntó y suspiró tratando de descifrar su mirada.

―¿Francamente qué?... Eres un poquito insoportable, ¿sabes?

―Noté que te di esa impresión desde un principio… Tú no te quedas atrás ―pronunció arrugando el gesto al ver una cantidad no pensada de tráfico. Giró a la derecha por una calle y salió del congestionamiento―, pero fui yo la primera que te trató mal cuando nos chocamos.

―Me alegra que lo reconozcas ―dijo Ron y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas una libreta para anotar―. Centrémonos en lo nuestro, ¿quieres hacerme algún comentario? ¿Algo que deba saber sobre ti?

―Pues, podría empezar con que odio manejar, no tengo color favorito, pero me gusta usar el rojo para la envidia…

―¿Crees en esa superstición del rojo usado contra la envidia? ―preguntó Ron sin contener la risa.

―Claro que sí, siempre hay que llevar algo rojo encima ―dijo muy segura.

―¿Así que alguien te envidió…? ―Casi no fue una pregunta.

―Sí, hubo gente ―aseguró pensativa, aunque luego miró mal a su acompañante―. Te veías educado, te estoy perdiendo el respeto. No me gusta que se rían de mí en mi cara.

―¿Prefieres que me ría a tus espaldas? ―Hermione lo miró aún peor y él encogió los hombros con inocencia―. Continúa, lo siento ―se disculpó Ron, empezando a escribir en su anotador―. ¿Tuviste algún problema referente a la envidia, entonces?

―No es algo que sirva para el asunto que nos compete ―se quejó ella.

―Oh, créeme, si tengo que saber de ti como me indicaste, sería bueno comenzar por estas preguntas que al parecer te incomodan porque deben ser importantes.

―Nadie te preguntará eso, estoy segura.

―¿Por qué no quieres compartir secretos? Los acompañantes somos como los curas de iglesia, y probablemente en dos semanas no me veas nunca más ni en figurita, a menos que debas pasar por el hospital futuro en el que trabaje y se dé la casualidad ―convino Ron, tratando de averiguar algún secreto que parecía esconder esa joven.

―Ya, en serio. No es realmente importante, deja de preguntar ―pidió, pero dejó de hablar porque el estómago de él hizo un gruñido extraño―. Sí que tienes hambre.

―Soy todo un presupuesto en ese sentido.

―¿Debo pagarte en serio?

―¿Te cuesta algo?

―No, pero no recuerdo haber leído nada de eso en el contrato. ¿Podemos ir al punto?

―Creo que… ¡quiero un hot dog! ―comentó Ron, obviando el deseo de ella de hablar del tema puntual del trabajo, y pensando simplemente en comida cuando, al pasar por una plaza, vieron un puesto de carrito vendiendo comida rápida.

―En serio, tú no ayudas en nada, Weasley ―dijo negando con la cabeza y buscando dónde estacionar, al ver que el chico no se concentraría hasta tener el estómago lleno o bien engañado con algún aperitivo.

―Al menos no te niegas, no sería bueno llevarnos mal.

―Claro que no, ¿te olvidas que ahora eres mi novio? ―inquirió ella volteando los ojos y resoplando.

Ron se bajó del auto en cuanto estacionaron. Hermione lo siguió con sus tacos generando un ruido un poco desesperante para él. Cuando estuvieron juntos frente al puesto, Hermione tuvo que mirar hacia otra parte, para evitar ver cómo el hombre desconocido metía sus manos en el hot dog de Ron, para prepararlo, luego agregándole frituras encima, y condimento pedido por él. Ron pagó luego de pedir también una gaseosa, evitando que Hermione pasara por aquel asunto.

―Se supone que bajé para pagarte eso… ―dijo ya caminando con él hacia el auto. Ron tenía su boca llena y no le importaba chuparse los dedos cuando hacía falta.

―No digas eso, ¿por qué pagarías mi hot dog? ―preguntó habiendo engullido el bocado que tenía en la boca.

―¿Estás bromeando o qué? ―preguntó incrédula. Ese pelirrojo resultaba impredecible y desesperante.

―Paa naa ―dijo antes de tragar. Hermione arrugó el gesto.

―Sé educado.

―Dije que "para nada". No tienes por qué pagar, ¿en serio leíste el contrato? Claro que estaba bromeando antes, no tienes que pagar esta miseria, siquiera ―explicó seriamente Ron―. Dice que pagarás mis cosas necesarias para la farsa, en estos momentos no estamos fingiendo nada, y ni siquiera tú estás almorzando. A propósito, ¿por qué no comes algo?

―Comí antes. Ya te dije que salía antes…

―Lo dijiste por teléfono, esa conversación está olvidada, ¿recuerdas? ―volvió a recalcar Ron, con aire sabiondo, que se rompió tras dar un mordisco exagerado y meterse todo lo que quedaba de su almuerzo dentro de la boca.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se metió en su auto, dejando que el pelirrojo engullera solo y descuidadamente. Igual, sacó la cabeza por la ventana y volvió a mirarlo.

―¿Tú sí has leído el contrato? ―preguntó.

―No del todo, pero estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, sé lo que dicen ―respondió y comenzó a tomar de la botella de gaseosa pequeña que se había comprado.

―Pues, por si quieres anotar, la reunión familiar de este año será en una casa rural llamada "La Madriguera", parece que… ―se interrumpió enseguida tras ver la desorbitada reacción de Ron, que escupió toda la bebida como un loco―. ¿¡Qué sucede ahora!?

―¿Qué has… dicho? ―logró preguntar luego de tanto toser. Hermione se bajó del auto para ver si se encontraba bien.

―Que estaremos una semana en La Madriguera… ―repitió viéndolo a los ojos, intrigada― ¿Estás bien?

―¡No puede ser!

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

―¡Voy a matar a Lockhart! ―chilló Ron alterado.

―No, ¿qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

―Claro que no, hay que matarlo. ¡Llévame!

―En serio, ese hot dog tenía alguna sustancia rara seguramente… ―inquirió observándolo con precaución.

―Es que es mi casa ―dijo Ron, provocando la incomprensión en el rostro de Hermione―. La Madriguera es mi casa. No podemos ir ahí. Estarán mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos… ¡Toda mi vida! Lockhart es un idiota, no podemos fingir ser novios donde comprometan mi vida privada también.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―Ron asintió, con aspecto demencial en los ojos―. ¿Y qué hacemos?

―¡Lo matamos!

―Ya deja tus chistes.

―Vamos a la agencia ya mismo, debemos cancelar este contrato… ―contestó Ron con más inteligencia.

―¿Y yo qué? Todavía necesito un novio… ¿Dónde puedo conseguirme uno si ya no hay más acompañantes disponibles?

―Busca otra agencia, ¡qué sé yo! ¿Siempre piensas en ti misma? ―preguntó con fastidio.

―Si no piensas un poco en ti no llegas a ningún lado en la vida.

―Créeme, seré médico sin pensar todo el tiempo en mí mismo, ¿y tú qué? ¡Déjame adivinar!, ¿heredaste una empresa? ―inquirió provocando que Hermione se mordiera el labio con rabia.

―Necesito que seas mi novio desde el sábado, ¿tanto te cuesta fingir también por una semana con tu familia? Luego podrás decir que cortamos inesperadamente.

―Claro, tú me dejaste a mí, ¿verdad? También me sé esa historia ―dijo tajante y con cara de pocos amigos―. Tú me necesitas, y yo necesito ir a cantarle las cuarenta a Gilderoy, es mi oportunidad con ese maniático enfermo, ¿no piensas llevarme?, porque la verdad me creo con el derecho de reclamar.

―Hubieras leído el contrato completo, ¿no? ―convino Hermione con las manos en la cintura.

―Llévame, Granger. ¡Y será mejor que nos llevemos medianamente bien porque así esto no va a funcionar!

―Tú lo has dicho… ―cedió, aunque disconforme con su actitud, entrando en el coche. Ron entró también y comenzaron a andar hacia la agencia.

―Te juro que tengo una rabia ―comentó Ron más calmado.

―Te creo. Estaba pensándolo…, no podemos permitir que nuestras familias congenien bien ―inquirió Hermione, golpeando nerviosamente con un dedo en el volante, mientras se erguía de vez en cuando para ver el camino como si buscara a alguien.

―No, pero mi madre no es de las mujeres que le caen mal a las personas ―aseguró Ron, observando al frente, abstraído―. Escucha, hoy tuve un día horrible, y me pongo pesado cuando estoy nervioso, no quiero caerte como un fastidio…

―Yo también lamento que mi personalidad no ayude, no te preocupes ―respondió ella y resopló observando el tráfico―, a este paso no llegamos a ningún lado, me perderé toda la tarde de trabajo.

―Y yo de estudio ―agregó Ron decaído―. Espero golpear a Lockhart en su refinada nariz.

―No sería buena idea ―comentó Hermione.

Llegaron y Hermione no tuvo reparos en buscar un buen lugar para estacionar. Ron le pidió que se quedara en el auto, ella insistió bastante en ir, pero finalmente cedió, confiando en que aquel pelirrojo no se saldría de sus casillas con su jefe.

Ron ingresó al lugar con los nervios un poco crispados. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula y esperó a que lo atendieran. La señora Pince le había dado paso pero lo había dejado solo. En lugar de sentirse libre para andar a sus anchas por el establecimiento tan conocido por él, ya lo sentía lejano y no quería adentrarse más de la cuenta, ya que sabía que con Hermione sería su último trabajo allí, a menos que lograra cambiar ese maldito contrato. No podía creer la suerte que tenía, terminar de acompañante de una chica que iría con toda su familia y conocidos a pasar una semana en su casa, en su espacio personal y privado… Negó con la cabeza, definitivamente no quería eso.

―¡Ronald Weasley! ―saludó exageradamente Lockhart al acercarse siempre silencioso y con la cabeza alta en aire de superioridad―. ¿A qué debo tu visita hoy?, tienes trabajo que hacer.

―El contrato ―farfulló Ron con rotundidad, fulminándolo con la mirada.

―¿Qué sucede, niño? ―inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo.

―No me diga niño. El contrato no me gusta, es basura.

―Explícate…, niño ―insistió sonriéndole, cosa que a Ron le pareció insoportable.

―¡La reunión será en mí casa, usted tendría que prever esas cosas! Yo no puedo, simplemente, hacer este trabajo… No puede mezclarse la vida personal de un acompañante con la de su cliente. Y agradecería si dejara de ser tan descaradamente narcisista ―inquirió cruzándose de brazos y acercándose desafiante.

―¡Por favor, no seas idiota, Weasley! ―exclamó sin darse por aludido a los insultos―. Aprovecha el noviazgo fingido, es una chica bonita y con dinero, ¿dónde conseguirás una así de verdad?

―¡No quiero este trabajo, renuncio! ―pronunció con enfado, rojo hasta las orejas. Se volteó y caminó casi hasta la puerta, pero se vio empujado y se golpeó la cabeza contra ella. Luego Lockhart lo jaló para tenerlo de frente―. ¿Qué…?

―Escúchame bien, Weasley… Tú firmaste ese contrato, no tengo a nadie más disponible, así que pon atención. Probablemente este sea el trabajo más importante que hemos conseguido jamás. ¡Dos semanas! ―le incriminó hablándole de cerca y sosteniéndolo con brusquedad contra la puerta―. No te atrevas a arruinarlo, ¿está claro? Luego bien puedes renunciar… ¿O es que acaso quieres que tu familia se entere de manera casual que has estado trabajando de acompañante?

―No me amenace ―masculló entre dientes, se soltó de él y lo miró con real odio―. ¡Usted es un farsante! ¡Cómprese una vida, viejo imbécil!

Lockhart sonrió y Ron no pudo responder más que con una mueca de desagrado y con su ira expresada en un portazo desencajado. Caminó con furia; Hermione desde el auto lo vio y pensó que, si fuera sólo un poco más rápido, estaría corriendo hacia ella. Sin decir nada, Ron se subió al auto, pero no supo para qué, realmente no quería perder tiempo con ella en ese momento, suficiente con el mal día que venía llevando y con tener que estudiar toda la tarde.

―Se ve que no hubo suerte para ti… ―dijo Hermione apenada, pero Ron lo malinterpretó y la miró con ojos entrecerrados―. Lo digo en serio, lo siento.

―Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a este estúpido trabajo, te manejan como un títere y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo… ―comentó Ron decaído.

―Si quieres, a mí no me interesaría que tú me dejaras a mí cuando termine esa semana ―dijo ella tratando de animarlo. Y es que aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, él se había mostrado enfadado al comentar el tema.

―Eso no importa ―contestó pero al verla resoplar con frustración inquirió―, pero lo doy por hecho, ¿eh?

―Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

―No es que vaya a ser un placer, pero no me queda de otra que hacerlo… ―aceptó Ron y agregó―, pero tenemos un trato, tú finges con mi familia también, no será sólo mientras estén tus familiares presentes.

―Me parece justo. ¿Podemos dejar todo esto para mañana? ―preguntó luego de mirar su reloj.

―Bien, de todas formas tengo que irme. Lo vemos después, me llamas o te llamo… ―dijo él, y comenzó a abrir la puerta apresurado por irse, se volvió un momento y alargó el brazo. Hermione hizo visible una mínima sonrisa y tomó su mano para completar el saludo―. Adiós.

―Hasta mañana ―convino ella y lo vio irse.

Contar árboles en el camino era lo que había decidido hacer para pasar el tiempo. Cuando el taxista paró de improviso, ella se sobresaltó y alzó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que había llegado y que buena parte del último tramo del recorrido, lo había pasado dormida. Pagó al hombre y se bajó un poco entumecida y con dolor de cuello. Tampoco era un viaje demasiado largo, pero sí tomaba su tiempo llegar. Caminó un poco por el aparcamiento y cuando se acercó a la cerca de madera, una mujer regordeta y pelirroja apareció detrás. Era la madre de Ron, la había visto en fotos y aunque no fuera así, era lo más lógico. Con sólo verla se había dado cuenta.

―¿Fleur Delacour? ―preguntó, abriendo el portillo, observándola con una sonrisa.

―Sí, usted debe seg la madge de Gon ―contestó ella, con su pronunciación afrancesada que hizo que Molly sonriera aún más mientras asentía.

―¡Bienvenida! ―dijo y la saludó con un abrazo más familiar de lo que la joven esperaba. Ron le había advertido de esas reacciones efusivas de su madre, pero no creyó que fuera así con ella porque no se conocían―. Pasa, te mostraré un poco el lugar.

―Merci ―dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y siguiéndola.

Se veía la casa principal de los Weasley en el centro del campo y entre las diversas casas de huéspedes ―todas pequeñas construcciones de la misma arquitectura hogareña, con troncos de roble como soportes principales―, se diferenciaban caminos de tierra empedrados en los bordes, que separaban en un ancho considerable, una casita de otra, y éstas se habían organizado de tal manera que estuvieran bien proporcionadas equilibradamente en derredor a la casa principal, que mantenía bastante más lejanía entre las otras pequeñas casas y era mucho más alta.

Fleur quedó fascinada entre tanto verde y naturaleza. Había un molino junto al granero y se veían algunos empleados de la hacienda trabajando con caballos, aunque también se escucharan otros animales por allí. Pensó en Ron y lo feliz que debió haber sido su infancia en un lugar como aquel y sonrió para sí. Entonces, descubrió que Molly le estaba hablando y que ella asentía mecánicamente, hasta que la mujer se interrumpió mientras le contaba cómo eran las cosas allí y se frenó en la puerta de la Madriguera.

―Espérame un momento, querida, debo buscar unos papeles que te servirán para saber los horarios de todos. Trabajar en una casa rural no es tarea fácil ―aseguró con categoría y se adentró en la casa.

Frente a sus ojos, un hombre muy apuesto, pelirrojo, con ojos chocolate, no más alto que Ron pero sí con las pecas características de todo Weasley, se acercó con más descaro del que su amigo pudiera tener jamás y le sonrió de lado.

―¿Y tú, belleza, cómo te llamas? ―preguntó con una voz que la hizo saltar en el lugar.

―Soy Fleur. ¿Eges Bill o Chaglie… o Pegcy, no? ―dijo algo confundida al tratar de recordar los nombres de los hermanos de Ron.

―Ni en pesadillas sería Percy… ―ironizó de una manera particular que a Fleur no le cayó muy bien―. Soy Bill Weasley y…

―¡Fleur, querida! Disculpa, no encontraba la… ―La mujer se percató de que su hijo miraba atentamente a la chica y parecían haber estado conversando―. Oh, él es mi hijo mayor, que debería estar trabajando.

―Ya voy, mamá, no te enfades ―dijo adulador y besó a la mujer en la mejilla antes de irse―. Un gusto, señorita.

Luego de una reverencia, el hermano de Ron se fue, no sin antes cruzar una mirada significativa con Fleur, muy típica en él... Sobre todo cuando sabía que quería que determinada mujer tarde o temprano cayera en sus redes. Aunque Fleur realmente no fuera chica fácil.

* * *

**por Locurita**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Después de su encuentro, tanto Ron como Hermione se centraron en sus ajetreadas vidas. A Hermione le esperaban en el banco Snape y Black con más papeleos, problemas y discusiones entre ellos, mientras que Ron tenía que seguir estudiando para el examen que tendría al día siguiente. «Farmacología, ¡no! Odio esa asignatura», se lamentaba mientras volvía a casa y se preparaba para otra noche de estudio... y sin dormir otra vez, por supuesto.

.

—Dejad los bolígrafos sobre la mesa, por favor. El examen ha terminado —informó el examinador y Ron, tras echarle una última mirada al examen algo ansioso, siguió sus instrucciones. Si bien no le había salido mal, no estaba del todo satisfecho. Más bien estaba inquieto por los resultados, como en todos los demás exámenes. Había luchado mucho por conseguir sacarse la carrera sin problemas y no quería fastidiarlo en la recta final, por lo que estaba muy paranoico y nervioso. Resignado, se levantó de la silla y se estiró un poco, agarrotado por el tiempo sentado en la misma posición, con la cabeza gacha, y cansado, muy cansado. En ese momento notó que alguien le daba una palmada en la espalda.

—¿Qué tal, Ron? —cuestionó su compañero y amigo, Neville Longbottom, mientras salían de clase.

—Bueno... creo que podría haber sido peor, pero desde luego también mejor —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—¡Oh, vamos! No sé ni para qué te molestas en preguntarle, Neville. ¡Siempre estás igual! Y luego sacarás las mejores notas de toda la clase —le dijo de forma burlona Hannah Abbott, otra compañera de clase y amiga, sonriéndole. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido por la confianza de la chica.

—¿Te vienes a la cafetería? —le preguntó Neville.

—Bueno, yo...

—¡Ron no puedes seguir así! Al final vas a necesitar atención médica en vez de proporcionarla... —se lamentó Hannah, fijándose en las ojeras de su amigo y parando ante la salida del edificio—. Yo me voy, chicos... Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? … Estudia mucho, Neville... y tú Ron... relájate —terminó, alargando la última palabra, enfatizándola.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Neville, asombrado de que su amiga no se quedara, como siempre.

—A estudiar —afirmó, y antes de que Ron pudiera replicar, añadió—. Yo no soy una experta en la materia de mañana como el empollón pelirrojo este —dijo burlonamente. Ron la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero le sonrió. Hannah, simplemente, era así—. Ahora sí... hasta mañana —se despidió y se alejó, ante la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos. Se giraron y se dirigieron a la cafetería, hablando sobre el examen. Ron estaba un poco nervioso porque él deseaba volver a casa y seguir estudiando. Si bien el examen de mañana lo llevaba bastante bien, quería repasar. Una vez sentados en una mesa de la abarrotada cafetería, Ron se dispuso a entrar en otro tipo de materias con Neville.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta? —preguntó de improviso, haciendo que su amigo botara en su asiento, pillado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Neville. Ron no sabía si se hacía el despistado o lo estaba de verdad.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Hannah que te gusta? —volvió a decir el pelirrojo.

—¿No se te puede pasar nada? ¿Ni siquiera cuando estás más dormido que despierto? —le recriminó Neville.

—No cuando ese "algo" es tan obvio.

—¿Tan evidente es?

—Tan evidente como que yo soy un sexy pelirrojo —dijo, hinchando el pecho, con fingido orgullo.

—Entonces no me preocuparé mucho —rio el moreno ante la actitud de su amigo. Ron le dio un pequeño puñetazo amistoso en el hombro y se rio con él.

—No, en serio... ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? —siguió insistiendo.

—No lo sé... Es difícil llegar y decirle a tu mejor amiga que estás enamorado de ella, ¿sabes? Pero claro, como tú ya tienes novia, no te tienes que preocupar de esas cosas... —dejó caer el moreno. Ahora fue Ron el que quedó totalmente descolocado.

—¿Novia? ¿De dónde sacaste tamaña locura?

—¿Y esa belleza castaña con la que te vi ayer? —cuestionó, alzando una ceja extrañado.

—¿Hermione? —soltó.

—Sí que la has ubicado rápido, ¿eh? —se rio Neville, contento de ser ahora él quien hiciera sufrir un poco a su amigo.

—Es con la única chica desconocida que me viste —aclaró Ron muy convencido, con rapidez—. Es sólo una amiga —aseguró. El moreno rio al ver a su amigo sonrojado.

—¿Dónde quedó el sexy pelirrojo? —se carcajeó.

—Muy gracioso —ironizó, levantándose del asiento—. Me encantaría quedarme aquí para que siguieras divirtiéndote a mi costa pero tengo un examen que preparar —dijo, intentando mantener una expresión seria, pero al ver la sonrisa sincera de Neville no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

—Anda, vamos... No te tenía por un empollón, ¿sabes?

.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Ginny Weasley, soltando las bolsas que llevaba en las manos y corriendo hacia su novio, que bajada de su coche y le dirigía una sonrisa arrogante, muy típica en él.

—¡Hola, preciosa! —la saludó el rubio abrazándola y besándola con pasión—. Te he echado de menos —dijo mientras la seguía besando, esta vez por el cuello.

—Por favor, Draco... aquí no... Nos podrían ver... —dijo la chica, muy nerviosa, echándole una rápida mirada a la zona de parking de la casa rural. Había varios coches, pero nadie en su interior, al igual que tampoco había nadie rondando por los caminos cercanos, que conectaban las cabañas y llegaban hasta la casa central, la genuina "Madriguera", que se alzaba imponente y ligeramente torcida en el centro del circulo que formaban las cabañas a su alrededor.

—¡Somos novios desde hace siglos! Tu familia se podría haber acostumbrado ya...

—En un mundo ideal sí —se rio la pelirroja— pero en este mundo tengo unos hermanos sobreprotectores a los que mi novio no les cae bien... Y Bill hoy no está de humor... así que no le demos excusas, ¿vale? —dijo, besando rápidamente a Draco en los labios y separándose de él.

—¿Y eso? —A Draco no le preocupaba mucho lo que pasara con los hermanos de su pelirroja novia, a no ser que eso le permitiera burlarse de ellos. Sobre todo si se trataba de William Weasley.

—No lo sé, le he preguntado pero no ha querido decirme nada. —Draco volvió a acercarla a él y la volvió a besar por el cuello—. Draco, ya vale —insistió, volviendo a alejarse, haciendo que el chico gruñera molesto—. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso luego —insinuó, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Draco sonrió encantado—, ahora tengo que llevar esto a la cocina —señaló, y tomó las pesadas bolsas. Draco suspiró y se dirigió hacia la casa principal. Ginny iba a su lado cargando con las bolsas mientras le hablaba. El rubio no la escuchaba. Él no tenía planeado pasarse a saludar a la familia de su novia, pero siempre podía sacar provecho de esa situación. Volvió en sí y, viendo que se acercaban ya a la casa, se giró hacia la pelirroja y le cogió las bolsas, mientras ella seguía contándole las novedades de la casa rural, sonriéndole agradecida.

—¿Está tu madre? —preguntó de repente. Ginny lo miró asombrada y asintió. Draco compuso una sonrisa que a Ginny le pareció difícil de definir. Se adelantó a su novio para abrirle la puerta y que así pudiera entrar más fácilmente con la pesada carga.

—¡Hola, mamá! ¡Mira quién ha venido! —La señora Weasley se giró hacia la puerta al escuchar a su hija, sonriendo ilusionada con que alguno de sus hijos que ya se habían emancipado, hubieran ido a visitarla. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se borró al ver a Draco Malfoy. A la matriarca del clan Weasley no le gustaba ese muchacho, aun así, se obligó a sonreír de nuevo pues, después de todo, era el novio de su hija.

—¡Hola, Draco! ¿Qué tal estás? —le saludó. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa.

—Bien, señora Weasley. ¿Qué tal está usted?

—Ocupada, muy ocupada... Estamos organizando las cabañas desocupadas para una familia que se quedará la semana que viene... ¡Así que no hay tiempo ni para respirar! —explicó, mientras revisaba las bolsas que había llevado el chico. A pesar de todo el trabajo se la veía muy contenta al contarlo. Draco sabía que los Weasley siempre eran agradecidos con todo el trabajo que pudieran conseguir.

—Bueno... supongo que Ron podrá ayudarles con eso cuando acabe los exámenes —dejó caer el rubio.

—No, querido. Se lo pedí pero me dijo que estaría muy ocupado buscando trabajo.

—Ya... Sí, claro, es comprensible... Además, las novias también absorben mucho tiempo —dijo, sonriendo con un aire de superioridad.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron ambas mujeres a la vez.

—¿Novia? ¿De qué hablas, Draco? ¡Ron no tiene novia! —aseguró Ginny con rotundidad.

—Pues yo le vi hace unos días con una chica en una discoteca...

—¿Qué chica?

—¿Qué discoteca? —habló Ginny a la vez que su madre, pero con tal potencia que la pregunta de Molly quedó en un susurro casi inaudible. Draco la miró, algo asustado, pues Ginny Weasley enfadada no era cosa de broma. Él había ido a la graduación de uno de sus amigos y no le había dicho nada a la pelirroja porque no quería ir cargando con novia, a pesar de que su amigo le había dicho que podía llevarla. ¡Pero claro! No podía decirle eso a ella.

—Mira, Ginny...

—¡Estoy harta de ti y de tu maldita actitud! —sentenció. Salió de la cocina, sabiendo que Draco iría tras ella, para dirigirse al establo, como siempre que discutían. Y cada vez era más y más habitual.

Siguió caminando a paso ligero hasta el establo, escuchando los inconfundibles pasos de su novio, que la seguía a una distancia prudente. Abrió la pesada puerta del establo y se dirigió a uno de los caballos que había allí, su favorito. Era un ejemplar de color blanco, con un pelaje brillante y un porte impecable. Lo acarició, escuchando como la puerta del establo se cerraba lentamente y Draco se detenía tras dar un par de pasos más, que hicieron crujir el heno bajo sus pies.

—Ginny, por favor... no puedes ser tan dramática con todo...

—¿Dramática? O sea, que te vas a ligar por ahí, ¿y soy dramática?

—¡Te iba a decir que vinieras! Pero te recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos me mandaste a la mierda, Ginevra —la acusó. Por supuesto mentía. Aunque no hubieran discutido, Draco no le habría dicho nada sobre la fiesta pero, una vez más, decidió aprovecharse de la situación. Ginny suspiró, dejando de acariciar al caballo y girándose para examinar la mirada de su novio, analizando si creerle o no. Él, notándolo, se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura, acercándola y pegando sus caderas con las de la chica—. Sabes que nunca intentaría ligar con nadie más, Ginny —dijo, acariciando la mejilla de la chica—. ¿Estoy contigo, no? —añadió antes de besarla con la misma pasión que hacía unos minutos, cuando había llegado a La Madriguera. Ginny trató de resistirse pero, como siempre, no pudo hacerlo. Draco tenía un gran poder sobre ella. Una vez más, dejó que la arrastrara hasta uno de los cubículos destinados a los caballos que permanecía vacío, devolviéndole los besos y caricias con desesperación. Una vez más, le desabrochó la camisa con rapidez, mientras él la despojaba de los pantalones con sus manos habilidosas. Y, una vez más, se entregó al deseo y locura que le despertaba Draco Malfoy.

.

Ron estaba en el salón de su casa, ante una mesa llena de apuntes, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio sobre el suelo enmoquetado, apoyando la espalda en el borde del asiento del sofá, repasando la materia que entraría en el examen de mañana y, ¡cómo no!, se sentía muy inquieto. Pero esa sensación no se debía a que no se supiera la materia, no, sino por todo lo contrario. Con ese examen se encontraba extrañamente confiado y temía que eso le pasara factura al final. Estaba dispuesto a repasar la misma página por milésima vez cuando fue interrumpido por la melodía de un móvil. El suyo. Empezó a levantar todos los apuntes, revolviéndolos y esparciéndolos en todas direcciones, a toda velocidad, temiendo que el móvil dejara de sonar. Se giró para mirar por el sofá y ahí estaba, a su costado derecho, en el suelo, donde él lo había dejado para mantenerlo localizado. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su falta de memoria, descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Sí?

—¡Gon!

—¡Ah! Hola, Fleur —saludó el muchacho, contento de escucharla, pues quería llamarla para saber qué tal le había ido en La Madriguera—. ¿Qué tal te fue con mi madre?

—Me fue bien, empiezo a tgabajag el lunes. Te debo una, Gon. Sino fuega pog ti, todavía estagía aguantando a ese estúpido de Lockhagt. —Ron escuchó como la francesa suspiraba de alivio al otro lado de la línea—. Eso sí, tu madge me dijo que quegía que Viktog fuega también el lunes paga que empiece a tgabajag lo antes posible.

—No te preocupes. Creo que me dijo que iría antes de acabar la semana. No dispone de mucho tiempo ahora. Ya sabes. Cuando vamos a irnos de la agencia de vacaciones es cuando más trabajo tenemos. Ese tipo nos quiere exprimir hasta el último segundo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pego bueno... Tú y yo ya no lo tendgemos que aguantag pog mucho más tiempo. —Ahora fue Ron quien suspiró. Estaba deseando que acabara esa semana lo antes posible para despedirse de la compañía, de Madame Pince y sobre todo de Lockhart. En ese momento, entró Viktor al salón, quien apareció con una sonrisa pícara que a Ron no le gustó nada.

—Fleur —al escuchar ese nombre el moreno no pudo evitar hacer una mueca—, te prometo que hablaré con Viktor para que vaya lo antes posible y así tengas el trabajo cien por cien asegurado. Hablamos pronto, ¿vale?

—De acuegdo, Gon... Y suegte con tus exámenes.

—¡Gracias! ¡Adiós! —Ron colgó el móvil y lo dejó sobre el desorden que era la mesa que estaba frente a él. Agarró una hoja cualquiera, esperando que Viktor le dijera lo que fuera que le quería decir, lo cual se evidenciaba por su actitud ansiosa. El búlgaro dio unos pasos más, acercándose a donde estaba Ron sentado y se dejó caer a su lado.

—Ronnie —dijo, alargando el nombre de tal forma que pareció un ronroneo. El pelirrojo puso cara de disgusto. Odiaba que lo llamaran así, ¡y más si lo hacía un hombre!—, ¿puedo pedirte un pequeño favor?

—¿Si te digo que no, lo dejarás estar? —preguntó con ironía, sabiendo la respuesta, mientras dejaba la hoja sobre la mesa otra vez.

—No —respondió Viktor sin ninguna duda. Ron bufó—. Sé que tienes que estudiar pero agradecería mucho que me dejaras la casa esta noche —dijo muy deprisa, y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo más, el moreno se puso de rodillas y juntó sus manos, en signo de súplica— ¡por favor! —ante ese espectáculo Ron solo pudo hacer una cosa: reír.

—Sólo por esto te dejaría, Viktor —dijo entre carcajadas, mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Si bien la escena no había sido para tanto, el cansancio y estrés hacían que lo fuera— pero, ¿dónde pretendes que vaya? ¡Tengo que estudiar! —Viktor quedó pensativo.

—Podrías ir a casa de Fleur —sugirió, repitiendo la mueca que hizo antes al escuchar el nombre de la francesa.

—Hoy tenía una cena con sus padres —le informó.

—¿Hannah?

—Tiene que estudiar.

—¿Neville?

—Si Hannah tiene que estudiar, ¿qué te hace pensar que él no lo tiene que hacer?

—Bueno, bueno... Qué tiquismiquis... —Ron lo miró molesto.

—No me provoques, Viktor, que al final no me voy... ¿Para qué quieres que te deje la casa, ya que estamos? —El moreno lo miró con una ceja alzada, sin creerse que su amigo le hiciera una pregunta tan tonta.

—¡Porque quiero hacer una reunión satánica, no te fastidia! Para traer una chica, ¿para qué, sino? —Ron rio ante la cara de fastidio de su amigo—. Encima que te lo digo por ti... No querrás estudiar con ruidos de fondo, ¿no? ¡Oye! Si a ti no te molesta a mi menos, ¿eh?

—¡Oh, no! Con una vez ya tuve suficiente —dijo, poniéndose colorado, recordando el día que Viktor apareció en casa con una chica sin que él, que estaba en su habitación estudiando, lo supiera y como entró en la habitación de su amigo sin llamar preocupado por los ruidos tan "raros" que venían de ella—. Ya pensaré en algo.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó el moreno, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo y levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a su habitación a arreglarse.

Ron suspiró. No tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer. «Podría ir a La Madrig...». Antes de acabar ese pensamiento, lo descartó. Si iba a La Madriguera su madre le preguntaría que hacía allí. Era imposible engañarla y si se enteraba de las actitudes "pecaminosas" de Viktor, podría dejarlo sin trabajo y de rebote a Fleur también. Volviendo a suspirar, el pelirrojo se dispuso a colocar los apuntes, agradeciendo la precaución de enumerar las páginas, ya que eso le haría más fácil el trabajo. Después de colocarlos todos, acercó la mochila y se dispuso a guardarlos, encontrando algo que le hizo sonreír. Ya sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

.

Hermione se encontraba tirada en el sofá, viendo la televisión, con un gran bote de helado de chocolate en una de sus manos, que comía a grandes y generosas cucharadas. Ese había sido un día horrible. La cita con Ron no había salido como ella esperaba, pues apenas habían podido hablar debido a todo el asunto de La Madriguera, por lo que no sabían nada el uno del otro. Y como si no hubiera tenido bastante con lidiar con ese pelirrojo testarudo, al llegar a la oficina había tenido que aguantar durante dos horas, ¡dos!, las eternas discusiones entre Snape y Black, las cuales a Hermione le parecían que cada día tenían menos sentido. Suspiró, muy cansada, comiéndose la última cucharada de helado y cogiendo el mando a distancia de la televisión, dispuesta a apagarla para irse a dormir. Cuando ya estaba por levantarse del asiento, escuchó como la melodía de su móvil sonaba y suspiró. No quería más problemas por ese día. Sólo quería irse a la cama y dormir durante una semana y que cuando despertara, esa estúpida excursión familiar se hubiera pasado. Miró la pantalla del móvil, sin intenciones de descolgar, pero al ver el nombre cambió de idea y aceptó la llamada rápidamente.

—¿Dígame? —dijo lo más formal y tranquila que pudo.

—¿Hermione?

—Sí, ¿quién habla? —preguntó innecesariamente, pues sabía perfectamente quién era.

—Soy tu novio —dijo la voz a la otra línea riendo—. Si quieres que esto resulte creíble, creo que deberías guardar mi móvil en la agenda.

—¿Quién te dijo que no lo hice? —preguntó molesta—. Lo que pasa es que no miro la pantalla antes de contestar.

—Pues peor me lo pones... Se supone que tendrías que poder reconocer la voz de tu novio, ¿no?

—Ron, estoy muy cansada, ¿se puede saber qué quieres?

—Pues eso... Que resultemos convincentes como pareja —Hermione guardó silencio, sin entender lo que Ron quería decir, así que el pelirrojo se explicó—. Estuve pensando que, ya que no pudimos hablar esta tarde, ¿qué tal si voy ahora a tu casa y aprovechamos la noche para conocernos un poco mejor? —ante esa última declaración, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sin embargo, la idea de avanzar un poco más en el plan para poder aparentar ser novios era demasiado tentadora como para dejarse llevar por dobles sentidos.

—De... de acuerdo... ¿Te dieron mi dirección los de la agencia? —preguntó, un tanto nerviosa.

—Sí... Me paso en unos... diez minutos... No está lejos desde mi casa —dijo—. Hasta ahora.

—Adiós —se despidió Hermione y colgó, mirando el teléfono incrédula. Las palabras del pelirrojo sonaban en su cabeza sin cesar: "¿qué tal si voy ahora a tu casa y aprovechamos la noche para conocemos un poco mejor?". ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué era para él conocerse "un poco mejor"? Hermione saltó sobre sus pies, como si tuviera un resorte y empezó a recoger todo el desorden que había hecho desde que llegó hacía unas horas a su casa. Luego fue al baño y se lavó la cara para despejarse. Entonces se topó ante su reflejo y notó algo que la hizo sonrojar de nuevo. Su pijama. Era un pijama de verano, fijo, muy corto y algo provocador. Se decidió a cambiarse, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta y tuvo que optar por el "Plan B": ponerse una bata. El problema era que la única que tenía era de invierno y con ella iba a pasar mucho, mucho calor. Aun así la cogió del perchero de su habitación y se la puso, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Tras hacer el nudo que la mantenía cerrada, abrió. Ante ella estaba Ronald Weasley. Se fijó en que venía con dos mochilas, lo cual la descolocó.

—¿Y esas mochilas? —preguntó incrédula. Ron sonrió, sabiendo de antemano lo que pasaría.

—En una traigo ropa para poder cambiarme mañana —le explicó. Hermione asintió. Había dado por hecho que se quedaría, después de todo ya eran las once de la noche—. Y en la otra traigo mis... apuntes. —El chico fue testigo de cómo la cara de la castaña se iba tornando más y más roja, hasta tal punto que podría haber competido con su propio cabello.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo, indignada.

—¡Vamos, Hermione! —intentó explicarse.

—Me has dicho que venías para que nos conociéramos mejor... ¿y ahora resulta que vas a estudiar? —A cada palabra que decía se la notaba más y más indignada.

—No, claro que no —dijo, resuelto—. Vamos a hablar. Pero una vez que te vayas a dormir, había pensado que podría ponerme a repasar un poco más —se explicó, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, sorprendida—. ¿Y no vas a dormir?

—No tengo tiempo para eso —respondió, resignado—. Entonces... ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro, pasa —Hermione se hizo a un lado y Ron entró. Le echó una mirada rápida al piso, comprobando que, a pesar de no ser muy ostentoso, se notaba que era de alguien de alto poder adquisitivo—. Puedes dejar las mochilas en una de las sillas —le indicó, señalando a las sillas que rodeaban a la mesa del comedor.

—De acuerdo. —Ron se dirigió a donde le había indicado la castaña, mientras ésta se volvía a sentar en el sofá de tres plazas, con la espalda muy recta. Era evidente que estaba tensa. El pelirrojo se acercó al sofá y, tras recibir la aprobación de Hermione, se sentó en el mismo sofá que la chica, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente. Ahora que se encontraba allí, Ron dudaba mucho si su brillante idea había sido tan brillante ya que, después de todo, no tenía confianza con la chica que estaba ante él y se notaba a leguas que ella estaba muy incómoda con la situación—. Gracias por hacerme un huequito esta noche en tu casa —dijo, para romper el incómodo silencio. Hermione lo miró sin entender y él decidió ser sincero con ella—. La verdad es que estoy aquí porque mi compañero de piso, Viktor, me pidió la casa para esta noche y no tenía a donde ir —reconoció totalmente sonrojado, pero no tanto como la castaña.

Hermione, durante esos minutos que estuvo esperando la llegada del pelirrojo, había hecho muchas conjeturas sobre por qué querría Ron ir a su casa esa noche y ninguna de ellas tenía nada que ver, ni de cerca, con lo que había resultado ser. «Y luego digo que los hombres son los que piensan mal hasta de las cosas más inocentes», pensó bufando, poniéndose todavía más roja si eso era posible. Ron, al verla tan roja, se preguntó si tendría calor, lo cual no le extrañaría dada su bata, tan impropia de esa época del año. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que ese sonrojo se debiera al enfado por haberla engañado.

—Pensé que podríamos aprovechar para hablar un poco más —se apresuró a añadir, señalando la libretita que había sacado cuando dejó las mochilas—. ¿Puedo... descalzarme? —preguntó, sonrojado. La verdad es que la situación era bastante rara.

—Sí, claro... ponte cómodo —respondió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ella subió los pies al sillón y apoyó la espalda en el reposabrazos, para poder mirar al chico de frente. Él hizo lo mismo—. Bueno... ¿qué quieres saber?

—Lo primordial es... ¿cómo se llaman a los que tengo que engañar? —preguntó, disponiéndose a tomar nota de todo lo que la chica le dijera.

—Bueno, mi madre y mi padre, claro. Ellos son Jane y Patrick Granger, respectivamente. Mi padre es muy sobreprotector, así que te tendrá el ojo echado en todo momento. No te despegues mucho de mí cuando esté él presente pero tampoco te pases. Él quiere a alguien que sea capaz de cuidar de mí pero que me respete... ¿entiendes? —relató dudosa.

—Creo que sí... Creo que tu padre se parece a mí —rio. Hermione lo miró dudosa y se explicó—. Yo tengo una hermana y no me gusta que los chicos se pasen de listos con ella, menos en mi presencia... Y no soporto al idiota de su novio... Ni mis hermanos tampoco.

—¿Hermanos? ¿Cuántos sois? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Contándome a mí... siete —dijo sonriendo—. Yo soy el sexto y la séptima es mi hermanita... La única fémina Weasley en generaciones. Eso hace que la protejamos todavía más, supongo —se explicó con una sonrisa. Hermione lo miraba incrédula

—¿Siete? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eso debe ser maravilloso! —exclamó muy contenta. Sentía envidia por el pelirrojo, no podía negarlo—. Yo soy hija única y siempre quise tener algún hermano —le explicó. Ron rio.

—No te creas que es tan maravilloso, ¿eh? A veces son una verdadera molestia... Sobre todo los gemelos...

—¿¡Gemelos!?

—Sí... ¿Tan sorprendente te parece?

—Sois siete hermanos y dos de ellos son gemelos, y por lo que dices revoltosos... ¡Vuestra infancia ha tenido que ser de todo menos aburrida! —aseguró con rotundidad.

—Sí, la verdad es que no ha estado mal.

—Háblame más de tu familia...

—¿Para qué?

—Bueno... se supone que si vamos a aparentar ser pareja delante de tu familia también, tendré que saber algo de mi novio, ¿no? —Que Ron tuviera una familia tan extensa y, al parecer, entretenida, había hecho que se relajara. El pelirrojo la miró, encantado de que se interesara por ayudarlo a él también. La verdad era que no lo esperaba.

—Está bien... Mis padres son Arthur y Molly Weasley. Somos siete hermanos como ya te dije... Bill, que trabaja en La Madriguera con mis padres. Aun así es muy independiente y es bastante mujeriego —Hermione rio ante el detalle—, Charlie...

Se pasaron durante lo que pudieron ser horas hablando de sus respectivas familias. A Hermione le gustaba mucho escuchar las historias de los pequeños hermanos Weasley. Algunas eran muy tiernas... otras no tanto.

—Y entonces, a la mañana siguiente, me desperté y encontré una tarántula colgada del techo con un hilo, la cual movía las patas a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Pegué un grito y salí corriendo escaleras abajo, torciéndome el tobillo. Al final resultó que la tarántula era de goma y movía las patas por la ventana abierta de mi habitación. A Fred y a George les cayó un buen castigo, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que a partir de entonces sea aracnofóbico. —Hermione había escuchado el relato horrorizada. Al ver su cara Ron volvió a reír. Ambos llevaban toda la noche riendo—. Ya te dije que los hermanos no son siempre algo bueno.

—No, desde luego —se levantó y estiró. Desde que había llegado Ron, llevaba sentada de la misma forma y tenía el cuerpo entumecido—. Ahora vuelvo... voy al baño.

—De acuerdo —respondió, recostándose en el sillón para estirarse un poco. Miró el reloj. Las dos y media de la mañana. Según su plan a esas horas tendría que estar ya estudiando pues no creía que Hermione trasnochara teniendo que ir al día siguiente a trabajar pero no le importó. Había sido divertido hablar con ella de sus vidas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose, a la espera de que la chica volviera, y cerró los ojos.

—Siento mucho haber tardado tanto... ¡Oh! —Al regresar, Hermione se encontró con un Ron que respiraba profundamente. Estaba dormido. Se preguntó si debía despertarlo o no. Seguramente a la mañana siguiente se llevaría una buena bronca por haberlo dejado dormir pero no le importó. Como antigua estudiante sabía que una mente descansada rendía más y mejor. Sonriendo con ternura, se dirigió a su habitación y fue a por una manta finita con la que arroparle, por si acaso, para que no cogiera frío y apagó la luz de la habitación. Lo miró de nuevo y volvió a sonreír—. Buenas noches, Ron.

.

—¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! —decía una lejana voz. Ron se rebulló y murmuró algo que la dueña de la voz pareció no entender porque insistió—. ¡Ronald, levántate! —El pelirrojo volvió a rodar por su cama improvisada, pero esta vez con tan mala suerte que acabó aterrizando en el suelo—. ¡Oh! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la misma voz, preocupada. El chico abrió los ojos y se topó con de Hermione, que se veían ansiosos.

—¡Sí! ¡Jamás había tenido un despertar tan dulce! —ironizó, aunque sonrió. Se levantó, frotándose la espalda. Si bien el sofá era bastante cómodo, el porrazo contra el suelo se había encargado de hacer el trabajo que el sillón no pudo mientras dormía. «Un momento... ¡Me he quedado dormido!». Ron abrió los ojos de tal forma que parecía que se le fueran a salir de las cuencas y miró a Hermione, aterrado. Ella respondió a sus preguntas silenciosas.

—Son las siete y sí, te quedaste dormido cuando fui al baño y no, no intenté despertarte porque como ex-estudiante sé que es mejor una mente descansada el día del examen que una noche en vela antes de uno.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Quizás tú pudieras permitirte algún suspenso señorita "Ex-estudiante", pero yo no! ¡Si suspendo...!

—Sí, sí, sí... Me matarás... ¿Ahora... por qué no vas a cambiarte y desayunas algo? —Ron la miró con rencor. Agarró ambas mochilas y las llevó hasta donde sabía que estaba el baño. Estaba muy enfadado, ¿quién se creía Hermione Granger para tomar ese tipo de decisiones por él?«Bueno... se supone que es tu novia», dijo una voz burlona, muy parecida a la de su hermana. «¡Sólo por culpa de ese idiota de Lockhart! No veo la hora de perderlo de vista para siempre...», se decía, cada vez más molesto, mientras se lavaba la cara y se quitaba la camiseta, para cambiársela por una limpia que había llevado en la mochila. «Ahora me dirás que ayer te aburriste, ¿no?... Además, sabes que tendrías que estarle agradecido... Si no llegas a dormir anoche, te habrías quedado dormido sobre el examen», dijo la molesta voz de su hermana. Ron suspiró. No podía negar eso. Al terminar de cambiarse salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa con una humeante taza de café. Ron alzó una ceja.

—O sea, ¿que yo tengo que descansar pero tú no debes desayunar como es debido?

—No puedo desayunar nada más porque si no me sienta mal —le explicó—. ¿Qué quieres desayunar? Tengo bollos, también puedo hacer tostadas, zumo, café... —En ese momento el estómago de Ron rugió—, todo lo anterior... —rio, levantándose de la silla y sacando unos bollos de uno de los armarios y el resto de las cosas. Ron quería ayudarla pero no sabía dónde estaban las cosas, así que se limitaba a mirarla avergonzado por su indebido hambre voraz.

—Gracias. —Desayunó con rapidez, ante la asombrada mirada de Hermione, que no podía creer que alguien que comiera de ese modo pudiera mantenerse en tan buena forma. Cuando acabó, se recostó en la silla y miró el reloj de su pulsera. Las siete y media—. ¿Tienes que irte ya a trabajar? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero si quieres puedo acercarte a la universidad. Me pilla de camino y así podemos seguir hablando. —Ron le sonrió, agradecido. La verdad es que no se esperaba que Hermione fuera tan generosa con él.

En el camino a la universidad hablaron de la época universitaria de la chica, que había acabado un año antes que el pelirrojo, pues era un año mayor. Hermione le dio unos cuantos buenos consejos sobre cómo enfrentarse a los últimos exámenes de la carrera y antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían llegado a la universidad.

—Gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

—De nada... Ron, ¿podría pedirte un favor? —preguntó insegura.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Verás, sé que estás de exámenes pero me preguntaba si podrías venir hoy a comer con unos amigos míos a la misma hora del otro día... —Ron se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Hermione se apresuró a aclarar—. ¡Ya sabes! Como parte de la farsa.

—¡Sí, claro! —dijo, desabrochándose el cinturón y saliendo del coche y antes de cerrar la puerta añadió—: Pero no es un favor... a fin de cuentas estoy a tus ordenes durante dos semanas, ¿no? —Cerró la puerta y se despidió con una mano, alejándose del coche. Hermione vio, perpleja, como se alejaba. El pelirrojo tenía razón, no era un favor, después de todo lo había contratado. Agitó la cabeza, pensando en lo tonta que había sido, y arrancó el coche, dirigiéndose a las oficinas centrales del banco familiar, dispuesta a enfrentar otro duro y estresante día laboral.

* * *

**por Nay R/Hr**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Acomodó los anteojos en el puente de su nariz y se concentró en leer aquel mensaje de su móvil. Hermione le pedía a él y a su novia que fueran a almorzar juntos ese mediodía. Les presentaría a su novio postizo. Harry dejó el celular sobre la cómoda tras contestarle que irían con gusto y abrió un cajón para buscar una camiseta blanca. Todavía debía ducharse. Buscó el resto de la ropa que iba a ponerse y la apoyó sobre una silla mientras se sentaba en la cama a esperar que su novia terminara con el baño.

La rubia salió minutos después con el pelo húmedo y una toalla enroscada al cuerpo, sólo cubierto por ella y su ropa interior. Harry alzó la cabeza para observarla, sin sonreír y casi sin perturbarse.

―Iremos a almorzar con Hermione, quiere presentarnos a su novio ―comentó poniéndose de pie y acercándose. Astoria se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose desprotegida, sin embargo, no se alejó de él.

―Novio, ¿eh? ―dijo en un hilo de voz, abstraída, sabiendo que Harry la observaba de esa forma… La misma mirada que siempre hacía cuando tenía ganas de ella.

Cerró los ojos en cuanto él se inclinó hacia ella y se dejó besar. Algo temblorosa, levantó sus manos hacia la nuca de Harry y se hizo partícipe de aquel beso que comenzaba a ser más intenso. Él giró un poco su cabeza dándole más espacio a sus labios, provocando que Astoria jugara con los suyos, con sus narices respectivamente enterradas en las mejillas del otro, rozándolas entre la fricción y el dinamismo de la sensual acción que ambos protagonizaban. Harry se separó un poco de ella, sólo una fracción de segundo y recorrió la mandíbula suave de ella con su boca, provocándole un leve suspiro, mientras la arrastraba hacia la cama y caía encima de ella, volviendo a sus labios y besándola completamente enardecido. Astoria sintió un escalofrío por la espalda precisamente cuando Harry escabullía una mano entre la toalla y rozaba su mano por allí, cosa que la hizo separarse bruscamente, empujándolo por los hombros. Harry la miró sin entender, algo frustrado, con el entrecejo fruncido.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres? ―preguntó él, aún sobre ella. Astoria tragó saliva y se acomodó la toalla para cubrirse.

―No puedo ―dijo azorada.

Harry chasqueó la lengua y se levantó. Sin mirarla, tomó su ropa y se metió en el baño dando un portazo fuerte. Astoria se sentó y bajó la mirada, mientras una lágrima pequeña y descontrolada se escapaba por uno de sus ojos. Enojada consigo misma, se quitó la toalla de un tirón y se observó en el espejo. Con un temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo, comenzó a vestirse rápido evitando volver a ver la imagen que su reflejo le devolvía.

Harry, dentro del baño, simplemente se dejó enfriar por el agua de la ducha y no sólo intentó quitarse la calentura, sino también la rabia, la impotencia y el no entendimiento. Apoyó su cabeza azabache contra la pared y resopló, cerrando los ojos, tratando de olvidarse del reciente incidente y de todos los intentos fallidos anteriores que había tenido con su novia.

.

Muy entusiasta no venía la mañana para Hermione. Trataba de enfocarse en su trabajo, debía hacerlo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y acudían a cada tres minutos a su oficina algunos miembros de la empresa para pedirle alguna firma o informarle algo. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a eso, a pesar de no ser un trabajo que le encantara, heredar el banco de su padre y mantener el negocio desde una posición casi inconexa con la gente, era ya algo que no lo hacía por simple obligación. Pero la situación en un principio no era de lo mejor. Ahora se sentía cómoda aunque muy atareada. Sirius y Snape, fieles trabajadores de confianza, se habían propuesto hacerle las mañanas y tardes de lo más fáciles y distendidas que fueran posibles, exceptuando algunos días como ese, precisamente, en que andaban como dos locos discutiendo sobre créditos, gente de apellidos importantes y dinero. La castaña suspiró mirando con cara de pocos amigos a los dos hombres que salieron parloteando por la puerta cuando no se encontraron con uno de sus mejores días. Hermione no les dio demasiada importancia. Terminó de revisar una carta documento de un cliente y chequeó la hora en su reloj. Se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que se apresuró para poder salir del establecimiento sin más contratiempos y pasar a buscar a su acompañante para almorzar con sus mejores amigos.

.

Ron, por otro lado, estaba apoyado en un árbol con cara de dormido, apretándose las sienes con los dedos. Parpadeaba lentamente mientras creía que todo había ido mal en su examen del día. Neville había estado diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que siempre que estaba convencido de lo contrario, aparecían buenos resultados. No faltó Hannah, uniéndose a la levantada de ánimo que suponía hacer el moreno. No había estado muy atento y el sueño provocó que casi ni quisiera seguirle dando vueltas al asunto, así que agradeció a sus compañeros y despidiéndose de ellos, se fue a tomar aire mientras esperaba que Hermione lo pasara a buscar por allí. «De todos modos no pudo haber salido tan mal, estuve lúcido durante el examen, respondí todas las preguntas con seguridad…», se dijo mentalmente mientras alzaba la vista al ver a un auto ya conocido por él, aparcando enfrente. Desde dentro, Hermione le hizo señas con la mano, para que se acercara y subiera directamente. No hizo falta ni que parara el motor. Salió pronto antes de que el tráfico se hiciera intenso, ya que la salida de las universidades siempre eran tediosas y se llenaba de gente y autos provocando que no fuera posible salir si quedaban atascados en la rosca de alumnos inadaptados que creían que la calle era sólo de ellos. Cuando Ron se subió al coche, de la misma forma distendida en que se había bajado esa misma mañana, Hermione aceleró sin siquiera saludarlo.

―Estás ansiosa ―observó Ron, divertido. Se frotó un poco los ojos, le estaba agarrando un poco de sueño por dormirse tarde.

―No, sucede que me gusta ser puntual y ya estamos llegando tarde. ¿Cómo fue el examen? ―le preguntó amable, mirándolo unos segundos y volviendo la vista a las calles.

―No salió como esperaba, pero no puedo decir nada hasta que no tenga la nota ―aseguró Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Y cuándo te la darán? ―se interesó, mientras giraba el volante.

―Si no me equivoco, mañana ―contestó con simpleza―. ¿A ti cómo te ha ido?

―No bien, aunque… Nada salió mal, pero hubo demasiado que hacer y a veces la gente se pone muy histérica allí ―explicó Hermione.

Pocos minutos después, aparcaron cerca de la entrada del restaurante donde almorzarían con los amigos de Hermione, y se bajaron del auto. Ella se aseguró de tener su cartera y de que el auto quedara cerrado. Tenía la costumbre de presionar el botón de la llave, como era natural, pero aunque se escuchara el ruido de las trabas al bajarse, ella igualmente intentaba abrir la puerta para ver si había quedado realmente cerrada. Y no porque tuviera miedo de que le robaran el coche ni nada parecido, simplemente, era una costumbre inconsciente. Ron la observó con gracia. Había dejado la mochila dentro del coche y se había acomodado el pelo durante el viaje, porque sabía que normalmente no estaba de lo más controlado luego de un examen. Cuando rendía alguna asignatura, solía ponerse nervioso y se tocaba mucho el cabello, cosa que hacía que saliera bastante desacomodado del salón de examen.

Cruzaron la calle luego de que unos autos pasaran y se dirigieron a la puerta del lugar. Antes de entrar, Ron la tomó de la mano y ella lo miró desconcertada.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó él, sin entender. Hermione miró sus manos unidas y se soltó despacio.

―Es que mis amigos lo saben... Saben que no somos novios, son nuestros cómplices. Te quieren conocer, no es más que eso ―le comentó Hermione un poco azorada. Ron se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió por la tontería que había hecho.

―Pues, mucho mejor tener aliados, podemos planear algunos detalles con ellos, como que sean los únicos que sabían que "estábamos de novios" desde tal fecha que ahora mismo acordaremos… ―inquirió Ron, sacándole tensión a esa situación―. ¿Entramos?

Hermione asintió y eso hicieron. Harry y Astoria no eran lo que Ron se esperaba. Tal vez creía que los amigos de Hermione tendrían otro aspecto, que se verían menos normales, dos estirados más de la alta sociedad… Apenas ver a Hermione, la chica que parecía estar en un silencio incómodo con el muchacho, se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a saludarla entusiasmada. Luego clavó sus ojazos en Ron, quien le sonrió amable y algo impresionado por su belleza.

―Él es Ron ―le dijo a su amiga que esperaba ser presentada. Hermione miró al pelirrojo mientras Astoria se daba la mano con él y añadió―. Ron, ella es Astoria.

―Es un placer conocerte ―dijo Ron con educación. Astoria sonrió aun más.

―Igualmente, novio falso ―comentó y se ganó una mirada de reproche de Hermione.

―Y él… ―Se acercó a Harry y lo besó en la mejilla―, es Harry, mi mejor amigo.

―Hola ―saludó Harry de manera sencilla. Le tendió una mano y le regaló una sonrisa tranquila que fue devuelta con agrado.

―Es bueno no tener que fingir desde ahora… Hubiese resultado un desastre ―admitió Ron. Se sentaron y ordenaron primero sus bebidas, antes de decidir qué comer.

Hermione se sentía mucho menos nerviosa ahora que les había presentado a su acompañante a sus amigos, pero la mirada de Astoria no la dejaba tranquila. Sentía como si quisiera enviarle algún mensaje secreto a través de sus ojitos claros y se imaginaba de qué trataba el asunto. Cuando ya estaban almorzando cada uno la comida que habían ordenado, la conversación había tomado un rumbo que Hermione sabía ya que a Ron no le gustaba.

―Entonces ¿te gusta tu trabajo? ―inquirió Astoria. La mujer se dio cuenta inmediatamente que había metido la pata, ya que Ron bajó la vista y Hermione suspiró con nerviosismo.

―En realidad, no. Mi familia no sabe que hago esto, simplemente estoy esperando mi gran oportunidad para renunciar. Primero tendría que terminar la universidad y después ya no necesitaré el dinero ―respondió Ron a pesar de la molestia.

―Bueno, al menos no te lo haremos pasar mal la semana que viene ―agregó Harry enviándole una cálida sonrisa.

―Gracias, eso espero ―dijo, observando a Hermione un segundo, que se había mantenido callada un buen rato mientras Astoria y Harry le preguntaban ciertas cosas al pelirrojo. Ella le sonrió levemente y él se removió en su asiento―. Voy a ir al baño, si me disculpan…

―Sí, claro ―le dijo ella. No le sacó los ojos de encima hasta que se alejó lo suficiente y se volvió a ver a sus amigos.

―No parece un mal chico, creo que es perfecto para ti ―inquirió Astoria, siempre optimista y Hermione volvió a mirarla mal― como novio falso, quiero decir.

―A mí me cae bien también, aunque bueno, no parece el tipo que tiene pinta de fingir muy bien ―comentó Harry. Tomó su vaso y dio un sorbo a su refresco―. Lo imaginaba con otro porte, supongo que es porque no entró para fingir con nosotros, habría que verlo "actuando"… Te noto un poco nerviosa, Hermione.

―Estoy bien. Es que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero la cosa con él ya está tomando mejor forma, anoche en casa nos la pasamos hablando por horas y ahora sé un poco más de él, y él de mí, entonces creo que va a salir mejor de lo que esperaba ―explicó Hermione aunque por la mirada que se echaron Harry y Astoria, supo enseguida que había hecho mal en decirles―. Se quedó a dormir porque no tenía adónde ir, nada más. ¡No me miren así!

Harry emitió una risita ante el resoplido que echó Hermione luego de excusarse, y su novia se limitó a ladear la cabeza y mirarla con ojos pícaros y significativos.

―Ten cuidado con lo que haces… ―advirtió sin evitar sonreír. Hermione se sonrojó e iba a justificarse nuevamente pero Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que Ron ya volvía. El pelirrojo se sentó notando el silencio repentino.

―¿Todo está bien? ―preguntó más despierto. Se había lavado la cara porque sentía estar faltándoles el respeto, aunque cuando habían llegado al restaurante, ni Harry ni Astoria habían notado su estado soñoliento.

―Sí ―respondieron los tres al unísono. A Ron le pareció curioso, pero se limitó a beber de su copa para pasar de esa situación algo incómoda.

―Hablábamos de la fecha que podrían tener en cuenta como el día en que comenzaron a salir ―mintió Astoria, enfatizando mucho el final de la frase.

―Sí, estaría bien que dijeran que salen más o menos hace dos meses, una fecha considerable para que tu padre crea que tienes confianza con él, Hermione ―sugirió Harry y miró su comida mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne―, y podrían haberse conocido hace bastante más tiempo, un año tal vez…

―Sí, es buena idea ―aseguró Ron, también prestando más atención a su comida que a la conversación. Se llevó un bocado a la boca y luego trató de hablar, aunque se dio cuenta rápido de su error y sonrojado tragó el alimento. Después habló―. Y hay que tener en cuenta qué diremos si preguntan cómo nos conocimos.

―En un cumpleaños podría ser… ―opinó Hermione haciendo un gesto pensativo.

―Mis padres creen que trabajo en un bar, tal vez algún día podrías haber pasado por ahí y decimos que nos conocimos de esa manera ―comentó Ron―, que tú me gustaste desde un principio y entonces te molesté demasiado para que me dieras tu número...

―Eres rápido para inventar ―concedió Astoria, sorprendida.

―Es lo que suelo hacer en este trabajo ―admitió Ron, sonrojándose.

―Entonces, la cosa será fingir todo el tiempo. Con ambas familias, quiero decir… ―convino Harry, aunque no era una pregunta, Ron le contestó.

―Exacto. Fue una mala pasada que me jugó mi jefe, pero no queda de otra ―comentó Ron y agregó―. Tengo dos amigos también que estarán trabajando en La Madriguera, pero que trabajaron conmigo en la agencia, así que también serán cómplices. Se los presentaré la semana que viene, seguramente sea bueno tener en cuenta quiénes sabemos esto y quienes no.

―¿Y cómo se llaman tus amigos? ―preguntó Hermione interesada.

―Viktor y Fleur ―nombró Ron―. Fleur no trabaja más en la agencia, así que mi madre le dio un puesto en La Madriguera y Viktor simplemente irá para ayudar durante pocos días como guardavidas.

―Ahh, no sabía que trabajaran mujeres en la agencia… ―dijo.

Harry y Astoria se miraron como para intercambiar un pensamiento, pero bajaron la vista al recordar el incidente de esa mañana. La mirada igualmente logró compartir el pensamiento que pretendían; que ese pelirrojo tenía buena química con Hermione.

―Pues sí, no estábamos muy de acuerdo con eso, ni Viktor ni yo, pero Fleur necesitaba el trabajo, hasta que pasó lo que le advertíamos que iba a pasar… ―relató Ron de a poco― Un cliente quiso propasarse, pero Fleur supo darse cuenta a tiempo, así que lo evitó y después renunció.

―¡Qué mala situación! ―comentó Hermione apenada―. No quisiera pasar por algo así…

―¿Qué sucede allí? ―preguntó Astoria, alzando la cabeza al ver un revuelo de gente histérica, a unas cuántas mesas de distancia, que se ponían de pie y algunos elevaban la voz un poco desconcertados. Ron y Hermione se voltearon a ver y Harry se puso de pie.

―Creo que hay un hombre convulsionando ―aclaró éste con la cara algo pálida.

Rápidamente y sin dudarlo, Ron se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el hombre que estaba en el suelo mientras una mujer gritaba que pidieran una ambulancia. Hermione se puso de pie para observar mejor la situación y Astoria hizo lo mismo, pero no se acercaron mucho porque sabían que iba a ser un caos de gente mirando a un pobre hombre que seguro necesitaba aire y no que lo estuvieran mirando todos con curiosidad y sin que les incumbiese. Harry se volvió a sentar, le daba un poco de asco cuando sucedían esas cosas.

―Por favor, necesito un poco de espacio ―indicó Ron alzando su varonil voz por entre las demás voces. Se escucharon murmullos, hasta que la mujer, que venía con el hombre protagonista de la situación, le habló directamente, agachándose a su lado.

―¿Es usted médico? ―preguntó la mujer, temblorosa.

―Estoy a unos pocos pasos de serlo, señora. ¿Sabe si este hombre es epiléptico? ―preguntó Ron.

―Sí, pero no le había pasado en mucho tiempo… ¡Haga algo! ―gritó desesperada al ver que, el que debía ser su marido, seguía convulsionando.

Ron pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza del hombre para evitar que se golpeara, pero lo dejó convulsionar sin hacer la gran cosa, con mucha tranquilidad.

―¿¡Eso es hacer algo!? ―preguntó casi al borde del llanto. Ron la miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero pronto vio a Hermione entre la gente y suspiró, revirtiendo la mirada por una amable y así poder dirigirse a la mujer.

―Señora, sólo es una crisis epiléptica, ya se le va a pasar, pero no puede detenerlo, sería peor. Lo que tiene que pasar es que se descargue, luego ya su médico personal les dará el diagnóstico y hará los análisis tradicionales en estos casos ―le explicó simplemente Ron. En ese momento, el hombre que estaba a su lado se quedó quieto y comenzó a respirar más tranquilo. El pelirrojo pidió a la mujer que le limpiara la boca y en cuestión de minutos el hombre se pudo sentar y tomar aire, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de entender lo que le había sucedido―. ¿Se siente bien, señor?

―Sí, algo… ―dijo quedamente. La ambulancia llegó y se lo llevaron, aunque ya estuviera consciente, para que fuera al hospital y lo viera un especialista. Antes, la pareja le agradeció a Ron y se retiraron.

En ese momento, Ron volvió en sí y recordó que estaba almorzando por trabajo con Hermione y sus amigos. Volvió a la mesa con ellos y los demás le sonrieron.

―Hiciste un buen trabajo, Ron ―admitió Hermione.

―No fue nada ―dijo modestamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Entonces, ¿estudias medicina? ―retomó Astoria la conversación, con mucho asombro.

―Sí, estoy con mis exámenes finales. Debería irme a estudiar, de hecho ―comentó Ron, sonriendo a medias, recordando la voz de Neville pidiéndole que no fuera tan empollón―. Estás pálido, Harry.

―Sí, despreocúpate… Le baja un poco la presión cuando ocurre alguna de estas cosas ―inquirió su novia, mientras le pasaba una mano por la frente para quitarle el cabello de allí―, ¿estás bien, verdad?

―Claro, se me pasará en unos minutos ―aseguró Harry, tomando un poco de color por estar siendo observado de esa manera por todos.

―A mí se me quitó el hambre, no sé a ustedes… ―dijo Hermione.

―Sí, también, ya comí suficiente por hoy ―respondió Astoria, tomándose el estómago de manera exagerada.

Ron estuvo de acuerdo en dar por finalizado el almuerzo, ya que, a pesar de todavía tener un lugar importante en el estómago para algún postre, no quería aceptar más de la cuenta, y tener que usar el tiempo para estudiar lo valía mucho más en esos momentos para él. Sobre todo con el episodio reciente, más le daban ganas de tener el título oficial en medicina y hacer que las prácticas en el hospital se hicieran una realidad constante en su vida.

Cuando terminaron de pagar la cuenta, los cuatro salieron del lugar y allí se saludaron para separarse en parejas.

―Fue un gusto conocerlos ―aseguró Ron, saludándolos.

―¡Lo mismo digo! ―Astoria, que siempre era muy entusiasta, ya dejó la formalidad de estrecharse de manos y también saludó al pelirrojo con un beso. Harry le tendió la mano y se despidió con un abrazo de su amiga.

―¡Adiós, chicos, nos vemos pronto! ―los saludó Hermione. Vieron cómo la pareja se alejaba y Ron se volvió hacia ella.

―¿Y bien?

―Tengo que volver a trabajar, ¿quieres que te alcance hasta tu casa antes? ―le preguntó Hermione.

―No, déjalo, no hay problema. Puedo ir caminando… ―titubeó Ron, sabiendo que quedaba un poco lejos de allí.

―Te llevo, ven ―insistió Hermione, agitando las llaves y caminando hacia el auto―. Además estabas olvidando tus cosas.

Cuando cruzaron y se subieron al auto, Ron la miró agradecido, sabiendo que se había equivocado bastante con la primera impresión que ella le dio, aunque a veces no dejara de resultar un tanto fastidiosa, como esa actitud que tenía de dar cosas por hechas, como si ella mandara, pero debía admitir que ese día no se había portado mal para nada, y su actitud había ayudado para que él respondiera de mejor forma incluso.

―Tienes razón. De aquí queda un poco lejos si voy a pie… ―comentó luego del silencio establecido. Se puso el cinturón y tomó su mochila, sacando su libreta de uno de los bolsillos y un bolígrafo para comenzar a anotar lo que habían acordado ya. Hermione lo miró mientras ya salía directo hacia la casa de Ron―. No debo olvidar los detalles…

―Supongo que no, ni yo… Ve indicándome por dónde ir, eh ―le pidió, ya que no sabía cómo dirigirse al departamento de Ron.

―Sí, por ahora sigue derecho ―le indicó Ron, guardando la libreta nuevamente.

―Eso hago.

.

Viktor, de muy mala gana, se dirigía hacia La Madriguera, acompañado por Fleur ―que tampoco estaba pasándola bomba―, aunque mucho les costara tener que soportarse. Él tenía que definir su situación, ya que trabajaría allí por culpa de Fleur y ella no permitiría que metiera la pata y que no resultara demasiado amigable para con Molly, cosa que haría que ambos se quedaran sin su respectivo puesto de trabajo. La verdad era que lo mejor había sido que ella lo acompañara. Ron había influido mucho en aquella decisión, ya que se lo pidió expresamente, durante una conversación que habían tenido. Viktor tuvo que soportarlo y además, por un lado era mejor que ella lo acompañara, porque sabía un poco mejor que él la ubicación de la casa rural, aunque buena parte del camino se lo hubiera perdido por haberse dormido en el taxi la primera vez...

―Paguese un viaje etegno ―comentó ella, bufando. Se estiró en el asiento, con su cabeza bien hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos como había hecho durante todo el camino.

―Creo que ya estamos llegando ―convino Viktor, algo inseguro. Fleur se enderezó ante aquello y observó que era cierto, se le hacía familiar el camino.

―Cgeo que debes metegte pog esa callecita de allí ―señaló ella hacia más adelante, una bifurcación en el camino. Al acercarse más, con lentitud para no pasarse, observaron que un cartel y una flecha indicaban: "A La Madriguera", cosa que hizo que la rubia inflara el pecho con orgullo.

―Definitivamente es por aquí ―masculló Viktor, tomando la curva. Las calles de tierra levantaban una polvareda anaranjada detrás, que hacía que no vieran mucho de lo que dejaban―. Allí…

Sólo habían andado unos pocos minutos más, cuando el complejo de hacienda se comenzó a apreciar ante sus ojos. Era simplemente una tierra natural y al parecer muy familiar. Viktor aparcó su descapotable delante de la verja y se bajó de él, sin siquiera prestarle atención a Fleur que, con fastidio, se bajó también y pasó delante. Observó una segunda vez, cómo la madre de Ron se acercaba sin ningún prejuicio y la abrazaba, haciendo lo mismo luego con Viktor Krum, al enterarse de quién era.

―¡Ron me ha hablado muy bien de ti, muchachote! Oí que eres un gran cocinero… ―dijo con entusiasmo, dejándolos pasar. Viktor sonrió a medias y le brillaron los ojos oscuros.

Fleur se sintió un poco inservible allí, ya que Molly al parecer estaba encantada desde un principio con Viktor. Era cierto que podría dar una impresión de tipo rudo y peligroso, pero si se lo miraba bien a los ojos, se descubría inmediatamente la clase de persona que era y que en el fondo ese tipo enorme tenía un corazón de un tamaño que le hacía justicia, aunque con ella fuera desagradable…

Se rezagó bastante, dejándolos conversar, sabiendo que finalmente no habría posibilidad de que arruinara su puesto de trabajo de ninguna forma. Entonces otra vez se topó con el hermano mayor de Ron, que la volvía a mirar con cara de seductor incontenible. El hombre estaba con un sombrero de vaquero y tenía una camiseta blanca sin mangas, demostrando sus brazos, que no eran ni la mitad de gruesos que los de Krum, incluso tampoco llegaba a la contextura física de Ron, pero podía admitir que era bastante deseable, sobre todo si lo adornaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Hola, belleza ―saludó Bill, acercándose y dejando lo poco que pudiera estar haciendo. Fleur lo miró alzando las cejas por el atrevimiento.

―¿Cómo me llamaste? ―preguntó ella, cambiando su cara de sorpresa, por una de fastidio evidente.

―Veo que no eres muy tolerante... Trabajarás aquí y nos veremos todos los días, sería lindo que nos lleváramos bien, ¿no crees? ―inquirió, parpadeando varias veces mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

―¿Te ha dicho ya alguna mujeg que egues un idiota y no un encanto como quiegues apaguentag? ―dijo Fleur, claramente molesta por la actitud tonta de aquel Weasley.

―Pues han empezado desde ese lado, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la pasarían muy bien conmigo. Es sólo la primera impresión… ―aseguró, acomodándose un largo mechón pelirrojo detrás de su oreja.

―Bueno, yo voy pog la segunda impgesión y sigue siendo la misma… o peog ―dijo Fleur, con su afrancesado acento y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la casa principal, desde donde Molly hablaba con Viktor, al parecer explicándole algunas cosas de las cabañas, mientras revoleaba los brazos y señalaba una y otra vez algunas cosas. Aunque Viktor parecía estar escuchándola, no ponía demasiada atención, porque estaba mirando directamente a Fleur y a ese pelirrojo, seguramente hermano de Ron, que la estaba persiguiendo en ese mismo instante, mientras ella se acercaba más hacia ellos.

―¡Querida! ¿Puedes ir a mostrarle la piscina a Viktor? Debo hablar con mi hijo... ―le preguntó a Fleur, ya que ella ya tenía idea de dónde quedaban todos los lugares de actividades de La Madriguera.

Ella asintió inmediatamente, segura de sacarse de encima a Bill. Aunque no sabía si alegrarse, creía que Viktor no era mucho mejor compañía. Cuando se fue con él, volvió su mirada hacia el hermano de Ron y vio que éste le guiñaba un ojo mientras sonreía y su madre le daba un coscorrón por no ponerle atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

―Vaya tipo… No se parece en nada a Ron ―comentó Viktor, rompiendo en silencio luego de un suspiro.

―Lo sé, pego tú no lo sabes pogque no lo conoces ―dijo ella, totalmente convencida―. Ahí está.

―Es muy amplia ―murmuró, hablando de la piscina que Fleur le había señalado. Entonces dejó de mirar el lugar fascinado y se volvió hacia ella―. ¿Y tú sí lo conoces?

―Sólo hablé dos veces con él. Lo suficiente paga dagme cuenta de que es bastante idiota y que lo único que tiene paguecido a Gon es el cabello ―sentenció con entereza y lo dejó solo.

Viktor la observó marcharse por el camino empedrado y sonrió. Seguramente no había sido buena idea aceptar ese trabajo para ayudarle a ella, pero el lugar le gustaba, la actitud de Fleur no era tan mala y habían conversado más en dos días de lo que lo hicieron en años y, además de aquello, tendría la oportunidad de vivir un tiempo en un ambiente familiar, del tipo que hacía mucho le faltaba.

Volvió con parsimonia hacia la casa principal y vio que en la puerta ya no se encontraba el fastidioso pelirrojo, sino que estaba Fleur, con una cara de sorprendida y pasmada, y no sabía qué decir, mientras Molly la sorprendía preguntándole por la novia de Ron.

―¿Eres tú, querida…? Porque sé que mi hijo está saliendo con alguien y no me molestaría para nada que fueras tú ―le escuchó decir Viktor, también bastante sorprendido.

Sabía que Ron y ella tenían una gran relación, llena de confianza y compañerismo, pero eran mejores amigos, como hermanos, y se cuidaban mutuamente. Hasta lo que pudo apreciar, jamás habían pasado al plano romántico, ni lo harían. Fleur no sabía qué decir…

―Disculpe que interrumpa, señora Weasley, ¿dijo que Ron tiene novia? ―quiso saber Viktor, haciéndose el interesado. Fleur lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de descifrar qué tramaba.

―Sí, mi yerno lo ha visto con una chica y parece que es su novia… ―comentó Molly, muy segura de sí misma. Observó a Fleur y la tomó de ambas manos―. Pensé que podías ser tú, querida, con lo mucho que te aprecia…

―Pues no es ella ―repuso Viktor y tras la mirada de ambas mujeres sonrió para poder explicarse―. Creo que sí ha estado algo raro… ¡No me había dicho nada de una novia, tendré que hablar con él!

Viktor y Fleur sabían que con quien habían visto a Ron seguramente sería una clienta que lo había contratado de acompañante, pero de alguna manera tenían que salir de esa situación sin hacer que Ron quedara en evidencia. Molly se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

―¡Sabrá Dios cuándo este chico dejará de ser tan tímido! ―dijo la señora Weasley, sonriendo con ternura al recordar a su hijo más chico y se retiró para seguir con sus quehaceres luego de saludarlos y acordar algunos detalles con Viktor, quien sería el nuevo guardavidas.

―¿Segá ciegto lo de Gon? ¿Tendgá novia? ―preguntó Fleur a Viktor, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

―No lo creo, pero tenemos que interrogarlo para no meter la pata con su familia mientras estemos aquí o nos matará… ―aseguró Viktor y, echando una mirada más a La Madriguera, se subió al auto junto a Fleur y arrancó para regresar a la ciudad.

* * *

**por Locurita**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Gracias por estar ahí =) No soy de responder excepto que haya alguna duda puntual en los comentarios, pero sepan que tanto Nay como yo apreciamos el entusiasmo y cada uno de sus comentarios. Ya se acerca la estadía en La Madriguera y lo mejor del fic. Buen fin de semana!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

La vuelta a casa desde la Madriguera fue más distendida. Viktor y Fleur se entretuvieron gran parte del viaje imaginando quién podría ser la novia de Ron, riéndose ante las posibles candidatas que se les pasaban por la mente, pues si bien su amigo era un chico atractivo normalmente tenía un gusto muy particular en lo que se refería a novias.

―¿Y Hannah? ―sugirió Fleur, que seguía riéndose ante la última sugerencia de Viktor, mientras éste aparcaba delante de la casa que compartía con Ron.

―Supongo que ahora lo sabremos ―dijo―. Aunque no creo que sea ella…

―¿Pog qué lo dices? ―preguntó suspicaz.

―Porque las veces que lo he visto con ella y con Neville se notaba a leguas que a Neville le gustaba ella y Ron es muy respetuoso con esas cosas ―Fleur lo miró disgustada pues lo último lo había dicho con tono de burla―. ¿Subes y lo averiguamos?

―De acuegdo ―dijo la rubia dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

.

Ron se encontraba en el salón de su casa, con miles de hojas rodeándole. _«¡Dos exámenes el mismo día! ¡Dos! Voy a morir esta noche…»,_ pensaba mientras revolvía entre las hojas, buscando la lección que había estudiado ya veinte veces pero que todavía no se sabía lo suficientemente bien según él. Por fin había encontrado la hoja y se disponía a leer cuando unas risas lo interrumpieron. _«¡Estupendo! Encima trae un ligue…»._ Suspirando, empezó a recoger sus apuntes.

―¡Hey, Ron!

―Ya me voy para dejarte con tu ligue ―decía el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista de sus hojas―. Pero procura no hacer ruido porque tengo que estu… diar ―terminó. Había levantado la vista y había visto que al lado de Viktor no estaba otra que Fleur―. ¿Vosotros dos riendo y teniendo una conversación civilizada? ¿Estáis enfermos? ―preguntó con incredulidad.

―Muy gacioso, Gonald ―dijo Fleur―. Pego si alguien tiene que dag explicaciones egues tú ―repuso.

―¿Yo explicaciones? ¿Sobre qué? ―preguntó parado en medio del salón, viendo como sus dos amigos empezaban a dar vueltas a su alrededor como si fueran aves carroñeras.

―Sobre tu supuesta novia ―intervino Viktor, mirándolo de arriba abajo y sin parar de girar a su alrededor.

―¿Novia? ¿Qué novia?

―¡La que tu cuñado le dijo a tu madge que tienes! ―exclamó Fleur, exasperada.

―Mi cuñado… ―repitió el pelirrojo, pensando a lo que se referían― ¡Ah! ¿Sé lo ha dicho a mi madre? ¡Maldito bocazas! ―maldijo y, con algo de paciencia, les explicó a sus amigos la situación.

―¡Tendrías que decirnos estas cosas!

―¡Sí, sobge todo si es pog algo del tgabajo! Imagínate que metemos la pata y dejamos al descubiegto en lo que tgabajas…

―Lo sé, lo sé… Simplemente me olvidé… Con los exámenes y con lo de Hermione…

―¿Quién es Hermione? ―preguntaron sus amigos al unísono.

―Tampoco os he dicho eso… ―se lamentó el pelirrojo. Si sus amigos iban a trabajar en la Madriguera lo mejor sería que supieran lo que pasaba para que así pudieran ayudarlo. Les contó todo, desde el encontronazo con Hermione en la calle hasta que pasarían toda la semana, desde ese mismo sábado, hasta el otro domingo, en la Madriguera.

―Vaya lio… ¡No puedo tener unas vacaciones tranquilas! ―se lamentó Viktor.

―Pog supuesto eso te paguece lo más gave ―le reprochó Fleur―. Tendgías que habégnoslo dicho antes, así podgíamos habegte cubiegto con tu madge…

―No os preocupéis, ya se me ocurrirá algo ―aseguró Ron, mientras miraba despreocupado el reloj―. Son las seis… ¡las seis! Mierda, mierda, mierda… ―Salió corriendo a su habitación mientras Fleur y Viktor se reían a carcajadas.

.

El jueves fue, sin lugar a dudas, el peor día de las últimas semanas para Ronald. No había dormido, por lo que le pidió a Viktor que le hiciera el favor de acercarlo a la universidad, ya que temía quedarse dormido si iba conduciendo él. Además, así tendría la oportunidad de seguir repasando antes de entrar al primer examen de esa mañana.

―Como llegue tarde a la reunión con el cliente te mataré, Ronald Weasley ―le decía, mientras daba incesantes golpes al volante. El tráfico estaba retenido, como siempre ocurría a la hora de entrada de las universidades y él tenía su último trabajo antes de las vacaciones, al cual tenía que acudir en quince minutos al otro extremo de la ciudad. _«Imposible…»,_ reconoció suspirando, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento del conductor.

―Sí, sí… ¡Pero cállate! ―imploró el pelirrojo, mirándole con sus desquiciados ojos rodeados de ojeras.

―Necesitas descansar ―le dijo.

―Cuando acabe los exámenes de hoy te prometo que dormiré veinticuatro horas seguidas si es necesario ―le aseguró.

.

Una vez en la universidad el ambiente no mejoró, sino todo lo contrario, pues no sólo tenía que lidiar con sus nervios sino con los de doscientas personas más, entre ellas la persona más nerviosa que había visto alguna vez en su vida: Neville Longbottom.

Sin embargo, el esfuerzo se vio recompensado en su primer examen. Por primera vez en toda la semana, Ron había salido convencido de que aprobaría. La hora que tenía entre un examen y otro, no obstante, fue un desastre, pues se quedó dormido en la biblioteca, a la que había ido con Neville y Hannah para seguir estudiando.

―¡¿Por qué no me habéis despertado? ―quiso saber, cuando iban caminando por el pasillo hacia la clase donde tendrían el segundo examen.

―¡¿Has visto que ojeras tienes?! ―preguntó Hannah, empezando a hartarse de la actitud de su amigo―. ¡Me sorprende que no se te crucen las casillas del examen y rellenes las que no son!

―¿Crees que eso sería posible? ―preguntó horrorizado―. ¡Dios mío, ahora sí que lo he suspendido todo! ―Y empezó a lamentarse sobre su mala suerte y el tener que repetir curso. Neville, que también estaba muy nervioso, perdió los estribos y le cruzó la cara de un guantazo.

―¡Ya vale! ―exclamó ante la mirada asombrada de sus amigos y de los que estaban cerca de ellos. Neville era muchas cosas, pero violento no era una de ellas. Ron se llevó la mano a la mejilla, todavía sorprendido.

―Gracias, supongo ―dijo, al fin, volviendo a ponerse en marcha. No tenía ganas de discutir y sabía que su amigo lo había hecho porque estaba incluso más nervioso que él. Hannah, que seguía parada junto a Neville, suspiró y miró a su amigo.

―Sí, Neville, muchas gracias. De verdad que lo necesitábamos ―aseguró ella, riendo. Ella no estaba nerviosa, pues pensaba que eso no le serviría de nada. Neville la admiraba mucho por ello. Siempre mantenía la calma.

.

Hermione se encontraba en su oficina. Estaba leyendo unos papeles, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Odiaba tener que encargarse del banco, pero no había tenido otro remedio. Apartó la vista de los papeles y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, del que sacó una tarjeta. Sonriendo, volvió a leerla, como siempre hacía cuando tenía un mal día. Cuando iba por la mitad de la tarjeta se abrió la puerta, haciendo que se sobresaltara y guardara la tarjeta rápidamente.

―¡Harry! ¡Qué susto me has dado! ―exclamó suspirando.

―¿En qué andabas para que te asustara tanto una puerta? ―preguntó riendo.

―Estaba leyendo unos papeles… Ya sabes… ―No le había dicho a casi nadie lo de esas tarjetas. Era algo de ella. Sólo de ella―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Quería hablar contigo, si tienes un momento.

―Hoy es un día muy complicado, Harry… ―dijo, pero al mirar a su amigo se topó con una expresión de tal tristeza que preocupó a Hermione―. ¿Ha pasado algo?

―Es Astoria… No sé qué le pasa conmigo. No sé si es que ya no me quiere o qué…

―¿Por qué dices eso, Harry? ¡Astoria te adora! ―En realidad no sabía muy bien qué decir, pues la relación de sus amigos nunca le había convencido del todo.

―Es que no quiere… bue… eso… ―dijo, mirándola fijamente. Al ver que Hermione se sonrojaba supo que le había entendido.

―¡Oh! ¿Y hace mucho de eso?

―Bueno… ―Se aclaró la garganta. A él también le resultaba incómodo hablar de eso con Hermione, pero estaba empezando a desesperarse―. En realidad nunca ha… pasado.

―¿No? ―Harry negó con la cabeza―. Entonces no sé por qué dudas ahora de sus sentimientos por ti.

―¡Porque ya llevamos juntos mucho tiempo!

―Bueno, no sé qué decirte… Creo que tendrías que hablarlo con ella…

―Ya lo he intentado pero…

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué le pregunte yo? ―dijo con tono de broma pero al ver la cara de Harry se horrorizó―. ¡Oh, no! Eso sí que no… ―Sin embargo, su amigo puso cara de perrito abandonado y supo que estaba perdida―. Oh, diablos… Me debes una muy grande, Harry James Potter.

.

La campana sonó e hizo que Ron pegara un bote en su asiento. Estaba tan metido en su examen, revisándolo, que no se había dado cuenta de la hora. Suspirando, soltó el bolígrafo y esperó a que se lo recogieran antes de empezar a recoger sus cosas. Una vez fuera de la clase esperó a Neville y Hannah.

―¡Se acabó! ―salía diciendo Hannah, quien saltó a los brazos de Ron en cuanto lo vio. Ron recibió el abrazo gustoso, aunque su carpeta acabó en el suelo.

―Sí, ahora sólo falta saber las notas… ―decía, mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda.

―¡No seas pesado, Ronald! ―le recriminó, alejándose de él, pues había visto a Neville a unos metros de ellos hablando con algunas compañeras―. ¡Neville! ―le llamó, yendo hacia él y abrazándolo también. El moreno miró al pelirrojo, confundido, quien se encogió de hombros e hizo unos ruiditos de besos, aprovechando que la chica estaba de espaldas a él. Neville le devolvió el gesto con un disimulado movimiento de mano. Ante eso Ronald rio. Se acabaron los exámenes.

Dejó de reír con el sonido de un móvil. El suyo. Se había olvidado de ponerlo en silencio. _«Necesito dormir…»_, se reconoció, mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era un mensaje de Hermione.

_«Hoy no podremos vernos. Estoy muy ocupada. Pero mañana tenemos que ir a comprar la ropa para la semana, ¿a las 10 am?»._

Ron suspiró. Le contestó afirmativamente y cuando se disponía a guardar el móvil, éste volvió a sonar.

_«¡Mañana nos vemos, entonces! ¡Espero que te fueran bien tus últimos exámenes, doctor!»,_ decía el nuevo mensaje de Hermione. Sonriendo, Ron guardó el móvil. Hermione no era tan egocéntrica después de todo. Se acercó a sus amigos, para despedirse. Veinticuatro horas no dormiría, pero veinte no se las quitaba nadie.

.

Hermione se encontraba en su casa después de un día duro de trabajo, intentando concentrarse en un libro, sin grandes resultados. El sonido del timbre, sin embargo, la distrajo en su empeño. Suspirando, dejó el libro a un lado y se encaminó a la puerta. Al otro lado estaba Astoria, que la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y entró en la casa. Se la veía muy contenta. Hermione volvió a suspirar. Estas cosas nunca se le habían dado bien.

―¿Té? ―le preguntó, mientras le indicaba que se sentara en el sofá que hasta hacía poco ocupaba ella.

―No, gracias. La verdad es que tengo prisa. He quedado con mi hermana para mirar cosas para el bebé.

―Qué prisas para comprarlo, ¿no? Todavía le quedan, ¿cuánto? ¿Siete meses?

―Siempre ha sido muy previsora ―dijo, sonriendo―. Está tan emocionada. Todos lo estamos, a decir verdad ―dada la sonrisa en su rostro era imposible negarlo―. Bueno… ¿de qué querías hablar?

―Verás… esto… ―No sabía cómo abordar el tema―. Harry ha venido hoy a verme a mi despacho…

―Eso no es una novedad ―la interrumpió la rubia, riendo.

―Ya, bueno… El caso es que estaba preocupado por… bueno… por ti…

―¿Por mí? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó, asombrada.

―Cree que ya no lo quieres.

―¡¿Y de dónde ha sacado esa tontería?!

―Bueno… lo piensa porque tú no quieres… ya sabes… ―insinuó, sin poder evitar sonrojarse de nuevo. Desde luego esos temas no eran lo suyo, para nada. Su amigo más cercano había sido siempre Harry y con él no hablaba de este tipo de cosas.

―¡¿Te lo ha contado?! ―exclamó, más como acusación que como pregunta. Hermione observó como su cara se volvía más y más roja y estaba segura de que no era por la vergüenza―. Lo siento, Hermione, pero dudo mucho que mis problemas sexuales sean de tu incumbencia ―sentenció, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa de su amiga―. Nos vemos mañana ―sentenció cerrando la puerta.

Hermione suspiró. No quería ni imaginar lo que se le vendría a Harry encima después de eso. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación. Había sido un día muy duro.

.

El sonido del despertador se vio apagado abruptamente cuando el objeto emisor fue a dar contra la pared de enfrente. Ron se giró en su cama dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. Cuando ya estaba de nuevo en ese mundo de la duermevela se sentó de golpe en la cama, recordando de forma repentina por qué había puesto el despertador ese día. Miró su reloj de muñeca. Las nueve y cuarto. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la ducha. Se vistió con lo primero que pilló, que resultó ser unos pantalones por la rodilla y una camiseta. Al mirarse en el espejo y recordar quién era Hermione y su posición, se cambió poniéndose unos pantalones largos, una camiseta y una chaqueta. Nada muy formal, pero tampoco demasiado informal, ya que estaba seguro de que le llevaría a alguna tienda cara.

_«A La Madriguera con ropa de marca»_, pensó, saliendo del piso, riendo a carcajadas. No se le ocurría nada más fuera de lugar.

.

Hermione estaba teniendo un reparador sueño, cuando el sonido del timbre la despertó. Se levantó desorientada mirando el reloj. Las diez. Se digirió a la puerta y abrió, topándose con Ron.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ―exclamó horrorizada, al recordar que había quedado con él. Como la noche anterior se había ido a dormir disgustada por la discusión con Astoria, se había olvidado de poner el despertador.

―¿Todavía no estás lista? ―le preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo. Llevaba un pijama de verano, que dejaba más piel a la vista de la usual. Ron se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Hermione al notarlo se miró y se alejó rápidamente de la puerta, adentrándose en la casa y cogiendo la bata que había olvidado en su habitación, mientras le decía al pelirrojo que entrara y cerrara la puerta.

―Lo siento mucho, Ronald ―se disculpó, entrando en el salón ya cubierta con su bata―. Ayer no fue un buen día y se me olvidó poner el despertador. ―Ron la miró asombrado.

―Yo llevaba tres días sin dormir y me he acordado ―le reprochó, aunque la miraba con una sonrisa. Se encontraba mucho mejor después de haber recuperado las horas de sueño perdidas durante la semana.

―Lo sé, lo siento… ¿Qué tal las notas por cierto? ¿Ya te han dicho todas?

―Me falta la del examen del martes, farmacología, que la sabré a lo largo de la semana que viene, y las de ayer, que publicarán hoy ―se removió incómodo, todavía de pie―. ¿Me dejarías tu ordenador para mirarlo? ―preguntó, sonrojándose.

―¡Sí, claro! ―aseguró, dirigiéndose a su maletín y sacando un pequeño portátil―. Mira todo lo que quieras… Tengo que ducharme y vestirme, así que tendrás tiempo de sobra ―dijo, riendo.

―No tengas prisa. Quien quiere ir de compras eres tú, no yo…

―Sí, es cierto… Quiero que me aconsejes qué comprar, ya que no suelo ir al campo y tú conoces La Madriguera y sabes lo que vamos a hacer o no… Además de ropa para ti si lo necesitas, claro ―añadió, al ver la cara de asombro de Ronald.

―¿Ropa para ti? O sea que… ¿nada de marca? ―preguntó anonadado.

―¿Ropa de marca para una casa rural? ¿Es necesario? ―se extrañó ella.

―¡No, claro que no! Pero… pensaba que era lo que tú querrías, por eso me he puesto tan… bueno ―Por primera vez, Hermione se fijo en la vestimenta de Ron. Estaba muy guapo.

―Te sienta muy bien ―le sonrió―. Al menos no es muy formal o quedarías totalmente fuera de lugar ―añadió, riendo.

―¿Y tú tienes algo que no sea formal?

―Ya lo verás… ―sentenció, desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño y dejando solo a Ron en el salón.

Se encaminó al sillón, sentándose, pero notó que se había sentado encima de algo, así que llevó la mano al asiento y descubrió que había aplastado una tarjeta. Era de vivos colores, en la que aparecía un nombre que le resultó muy llamativo: "Unicef". Suponiendo que era de publicidad la abrió y se dispuso a leerla, habiendo olvidado el ordenador y sus notas por primera vez en dos semanas. Esas cosas siempre le habían resultado interesantes.

En el interior de la tarjeta, en el lado izquierdo, se topó con la foto de un muchacho de unos doce años, de raza negra, que llevaba una camiseta de, y eso fue algo que sorprendió a Ron, los Chudley Cannons. No era la camiseta distintiva naranja del equipo, sino la de la segunda vestimenta, pero aun así Ron la reconoció, pues era su equipo favorito. En el otro lado había un texto que, pudo deducir por la irregular letra, era de un niño que había aprendido a escribir hacía relativamente poco tiempo. Se preguntó si habría sido el de la foto y supo que sí. El texto era firmado por "Kalé". Ron sonrió, dispuesto a leer la redacción pero no llegó a hacerlo.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces? ―preguntó la voz enfurecida de Hermione, haciendo que Ronald se sobresaltara y dejara caer la tarjeta. Se dispuso a recogerla rápidamente pero Hermione se le adelantó―. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando vengo a decirte la contraseña del portátil y te encuentro leyendo mi correspondencia. Es un delito, ¿sabes? ―Ron se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, sin saber que decir. Nunca había visto a Hermione tan molesta, ni siquiera cuando se chocaron en la calle.

―Yo… quiero decir…

―¿Tú qué? ―le apremió.

―Creía que era propaganda de Unicef, no pensé que fuera correspondencia tuya… Jamás se me habría ocurrido… ―Eso no sonó muy bien a los oídos de Hermione. Ron fue consciente de eso, a pesar de que no era su intención. Aun así eso enfadó aún más a la chica.

―Kalé es un niño al que apadrino desde hace dos años ―le soltó repentinamente. No pretendía decírselo, era la última persona a la que se lo diría, pero ya lo había hecho.

―¿En serio? ―La castaña vio como la expresión de Ron cambiaba a una de asombro y admiración. Ella se sonrojó.

―Sí… ―suspiró, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala y haciéndole un gesto a Ron para que se sentara otra vez―. Yo siempre quise dedicarme a ayudar a los demás, a lo social… Fui voluntaria varios años en una ONG mientras estudiaba ―reconoció. Vio que la sonrisa de Ron aumentaba y ella se la devolvió, vacilante, como si reconociera una travesura―. Nadie lo supo nunca y mi padre nunca lo habría aceptado. Él es un buen hombre ―se apresuró a aclarar―, pero piensa que lo más importante es saber calcular el beneficio de una empresa o el riesgo de darle un crédito a alguien antes de darle apoyo económico. Para él, 'invertir' ―dijo, acompañando la palabra por unas comillas en el aire― en personas que viven en la pobreza es una pérdida de recursos y dinero sin beneficio alguno. Cuando mi padre se jubiló antes de tiempo, dejé la ONG y todos mis proyectos, pero no pude abandonar a Kalé ―terminó, sin mirar a Ron. No entendía por qué se lo había contado, jamás se lo había contado a nadie, porque temía que llegara a oídos de su padre―. Como se lo digas a alguien te mataré ―lo amenazó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba. El chico la miraba con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera viendo lo más asombroso que había visto en mucho tiempo―. ¿Qué?

―Sólo que… no eres como pensé que serías ―reconoció, sonrojado, llevando una de sus manos a su coronilla, frotándola con culpabilidad―. Pensaba que eras una más de esas niñas ricas que no veían más allá de su urbanización de lujo y sus viajes a lugares exóticos que ni siquiera se molestan en conocer de verdad.

―Bueno ―contestó la castaña, riendo. Ron alzó la vista, aún más sorprendido si cabía―, tú tampoco eres como pensé en un principio ―aseguró, dedicándole una sonrisa. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa.

―¿Y de dónde es Kalé?

―De Kenia… Pensaba ir este verano a visitarle y conocer ese país exótico… pero de verdad ―aclaró, sin perder la sonrisa.

―En esa ocasión podrías llevarle la camiseta titular de los Cannons.

―Eso pensaba hacer ―aseguró―. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho el fútbol pero mi padre es de ese equipo así que tengo debilidad por ellos.

―Creo que me llevaré bien con tu padre… Al menos a lo que fútbol se refiere… En lo otro soy más afín a tus ideas. ―Hermione se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia Ronald. Él se tensó, pues no esperaba ese movimiento. La chica, sin notarlo, agarró el portátil y, después de encenderlo y teclear la contraseña, se lo tendió.

―Ahí tienes. Suerte con las notas ―dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, desapareciendo tras ella de nuevo. Ron la miró durante unos segundos más, todavía sorprendido por todo lo que había descubierto sobre Hermione Granger.

―Gracias ―susurró y cogió el ordenador animado y un tanto nervioso, dispuesto a ver sus notas.

* * *

_**Escrito por Nay R-Hr**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Ron cerró la tapa de la notebook y suspiró aliviado. Con una sonrisa enorme esperó unos minutos más a que Hermione saliera lista de su cuarto. Cuando lo hizo, ella tomó algunas cosas y sacó una valija enorme y vacía que a Ron le sorprendió. Con el entrecejo fruncido, no evitó preguntarle para qué se llevaba la maleta.

—¿Es necesario eso?

—Necesito llevarme ropa para una semana, pero tranquilo, no soy indecisa a la hora de las compras —le dijo Hermione, indicándole que abriera la puerta. Ron se apresuró a hacerlo y tomó la maleta.

—Yo la bajo, no te preocupes —se ofreció amablemente. Hermione se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—No, es que no la llevaré ahora, la saqué para dejarla a la vista. Cuando traiga la ropa la armo bien, ¿no te parece lógico? —dijo con cierta diversión. Ron se sonrojó sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Te ha ido bien, verdad? —preguntó al verlo tan relajado. El lenguaje corporal hablaba por sí solo.

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Nos vamos? —inquirió entusiasmado.

Hermione aceptó, agradeciéndole que le quisiera ayudar anteriormente con la maleta, a pesar de finalmente no llevarla encima. Cerró la puerta de su departamento y marcharon directo, luego de entrar al auto de ella una vez estuvieron abajo, en el garaje. Mientras se asomaban por la salida del garaje, la muchacha observó con cara de fastidio cómo la construcción, que veía todas las mañanas a través de la ventana de su cuarto, avanzaba a paso agigantado, y deseó que cuando volviera de esa semana de campo, ya hubieran terminado la obra y se fueran con aquel alboroto a joder a otro sitio.

.

Esa mañana, Harry se había levantado un poco tarde y había comprobado que Astoria no estaba ya desde temprano en el cuarto. El moreno no había insistido mucho la noche del jueves para que ella le dirigiera la palabra, ya que creía que posiblemente Hermione habría hablado con ella sobre sus problemas y que estaría pensando en cómo cambiar, cómo decirle qué le sucedía. Sin embargo, él sabía que había algo más, ella no era de cortarse tanto. El colmo fue despertar y darse cuenta de que se había ido sola al trabajo. Harry se duchó, un poco desconcertado, y se dirigió hacia el banco con la esperanza de poder preguntarle a Hermione qué había sucedido, qué le había dicho precisamente para que Astoria estuviera así, aunque existía la posibilidad de que ella simplemente se tomara el tema trágicamente como solía hacerlo. Sacarle ese asunto a coalición hacía que la rubia se pusiera negativa, silenciosa y de mal humor, y que no quisiera saber nada con el tema. Pero esa mañana Hermione no había ido al trabajo, para su mala suerte, y quien la reemplazaba era Astoria, como Pansy le había indicado. La discreta secretaria lo dejó pasar y entró en la oficina de Hermione, encontrándose con su novia que hacía demasiadas horas que no le hablaba, ni mucho menos sostenía su mirada.

—Astoria, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó Harry directamente. La chica clavó su mirada en él y Harry en un acto reflejo tragó saliva—. ¿Es… estás bien?

—Lo que yo debería preguntarte es ¿por qué? —inquirió ella, con los ojos centelleantes— ¿Qué tienes que andar diciéndole a Hermione los problemas que yo pueda tener o no para tener…?

—¿Sexo?... ¡No tiene nada de malo! Solamente quería entender si sólo conmigo tenías el problema de no querer hablarlo… Veo que a ella no le fue muy bien tampoco —dijo Harry alzando mucho la voz. Astoria estaba de pie y ahora miraba hacia el suelo, intimidada.

—No es un problema contigo, Harry…

—¿Por qué no me lo dices? —preguntó dulcificando el tono, acercándose a ella unos pasos.

—No tengo nada que decir —sentenció tajante, con los brazos cruzados. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón de Hermione y no volvió a mirarlo.

Harry suspiró y sintió un vacío en el estómago. Algo decepcionado por no ser de suficiente confianza para su novia, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. La situación en el departamento no mejoró durante la tarde, y Harry y Astoria se mantuvieron distanciados y en silencio incluso a la hora de dormir en la misma cama.

.

Ron y Hermione ya estaban bastante más acostumbrados a la compañía del otro. Podían distenderse y hablar amenamente, sin embargo, habían quedado en silencio mientras Hermione buscaba un centro comercial más barato de lo que acostumbraba a comprar, en donde abundaban casas de deporte y algunos locales de marcas no reconocidas. Aunque también buscaba un buen local de ropa de campo. Necesitaba conseguir varias cosas, no solo ropa, algunas chucherías como protector solar y otras cremas para el baño y demás, algún bolso como los que la gente acostumbraba a llevar a la playa o telas finas para no tener que sentarse alguna vez en el césped y sí hacerlo sobre ella. Una afeitadora para Ron también, no había olvidado las necesidades de su "novio" en ningún momento. Ron le había explicado que hacían ciertas actividades en La Madriguera, como la excursión a los pueblos cercanos, de las que no podría escapar, y que no tenía que usar nada especial para ello, pero Hermione quería estar preparada para todo, aunque sonara exagerada. Estacionó muy cerca del primer local que visitarían, ya que a esa hora no mucha gente iba a comprar, sobre todo por ser día de semana, y se bajaron del coche dispuestos a terminar rápido con aquel trámite.

No fue muy difícil conseguir ropa para ella. Ron le recomendaba algunas cosas, Hermione ponía cara extraña al ver algunas camisetas bien de estar en casa que él le señalaba, pero después terminaba comprándolas, la mayoría sin probárselas. Excepto por los pantalones y esas cosas, que necesitaba ver si le ajustaban bien o no a su pequeña cintura. En uno de los locales, ya casi pasando la hora del mediodía, Ron encontró la sección de hombres, mientras Hermione estaba en la parte de mujeres viendo si necesitaba algo más. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que no llevaría más nada, buscó a Ron y lo vio con una camisa a cuadros, dentro de un probador, pero sin haber cerrado la puerta, y a varias mujeres observándolo sonrientes. Ron, de espaldas a ellas, se observó en el espejo y luego se encontró con los ojos de Hermione, clavados en él. Ella no bajó la vista, sin embargo, porque estaba abstraída pensando en que las mujeres esas miraban deseosas a Ron y eso le hacía comprender que finalmente el pelirrojo no era un mal partido ni mucho menos. Podría pasar con tranquilidad como su novio. Ella realmente se podría haber fijado en él. Se dio cuenta de que Ron bajó la vista y ella también desvió la mirada rápidamente, con un sonrojo pronunciado en su rostro.

—Creo que voy a llevar esta camisa —comentó Ron, tras salir del probador, sosteniendo la prenda que había vestido minutos antes. Hermione la tomó y le hizo un gesto como para que siguiera eligiendo.

El pelirrojo se llevó unos vaqueros, un abrigo y un par de camisetas más, pero no quiso abusar y le dijo a Hermione que sería extraño que su familia lo viera con mucha ropa nueva, que él tenía cosas simples para el campo y que no haría falta llevar nada más. Así que llenos de bolsas con indumentaria, salieron del local y decidieron ir hacia la casa de Hermione nuevamente, donde almorzarían algo y ella ordenaría su ropa en la maleta.

Ron jamás creyó poder comprar ropa durante casi tres horas, pero se le habían pasado volando, además de que no sólo había sido para conseguir vestimenta si no cosas necesarias como para vivir una semana en una de las cabañas de la casa rural.

Arribaron en el departamento de Hermione nuevamente, y subieron todas las bolsas, exceptuando las que tenían cosas para Ron, que las dejaron allí en la parte trasera del coche.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —le preguntó Hermione cuando se adentraron al living con las cosas recién compradas para ella—. Déjalas por ahí —señaló Hermione hacia el sillón.

—Bien. —Ron dejó las bolsas y suspiró dispuesto a contestar— Sé lo básico como para no quemar nada, pero la verdad es que Viktor es quien suele cocinarme. Antes lo hacía mi madre.

—Bueno, no importa, podemos pedir algo para ahorrarnos esa parte…

—¿Tú no sabes? —quiso saber Ron, sin ánimos de burlarse, solamente por curiosidad.

—Sí, lo suficiente, aunque no me guste nada hacerlo, no soy buena en ello —respondió decididamente.

—Está bien, entonces llamo y pido algo…

—Bien —aceptó Hermione, alcanzándole el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa y haciendo ademán de dirigirse a su cuarto para tomar algunas cosas y comenzar a armar su valija.

—Este da ocupado… ¿Tienes algún número de comida rápida por aquí? —preguntó Ron, algo distraído, observándola meter algunas cosas ordenadamente dentro de la maleta.

—Sí —dijo y se volteó corriéndose el cabello que bastante desordenado lo tenía, tras andar de un lado a otro. Se acercó a Ron y siguió de largo hacia la cocina para buscar el número de algún local, del tipo que Ron le había pedido. Le entregó una libreta con varios números—. Ahí tienes, prueba con alguno.

Ron llamó varias veces e intentó incluso con los que daban ocupados. _«En algún momento se desocuparán»,_ pensaba. Cuando pudo llamar, preguntó a Hermione qué le pedía y simplemente acordaron que con una pizza de mozzarella con jamón estaría bien para los dos. Ella no prestaba mucha atención, se mantenía pensante sobre todo lo que debía llevar. Ron se sentó en el sillón pequeño, el que no estaba abarrotado de bolsas de compras, y encendió el televisor, con el permiso de Hermione, que ni siquiera se había dedicado a entender lo que le pedía y cuando escuchó el ruido de las voces proviniendo de allí, se llevó la mano al pecho del susto. Ron la miró frunciendo las cejas, pensando en lo distraída que podían ponerse las mujeres al armar el equipaje. No pasaron veinte minutos cuando llegó el repartidor de pizza y él se levantó para ir a buscarla. Hermione le dio las llaves y el dinero, aunque a Ron no le hiciera gracia que pagara todo ella, pero no puso objeción alguna.

Cuando trajo de regreso la comida, Hermione seguía allí, un poco acalorada, tratando de que todas las prendas entraran en la maleta. Al ver a Ron de nuevo, se sonrojó un poco y dejó de intentar presionar todo, dándose por vencida y dirigiéndose a preparar la mesa para almorzar. Era suficientemente tarde como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo con aquello.

—Realmente no eras lo que esperaba —murmuró Ron, con una sonrisita.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza con cansancio y apagó el televisor ya que no había nada interesante. Ron trató de ayudar, pero ella ya había hecho todo rápidamente. No había que poner demasiado como para comer pizza, incluso le sorprendió que ella comiera sin cubiertos. Sentados uno frente al otro, volvieron a los detalles de la farsa.

—¿Cuándo cumples años, Hermione? —le preguntó Ron antes de morder un gran pedazo de aquella rica masa. Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos tras preguntarle algo justo cuando se había dedicado a engullir también de un mordisco. Alzó una mano para indicarle que la esperara y tragó con dificultad.

—El diecinueve de septiembre cumpliré veintitrés —informó y lo miró interrogante—. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tú cuántos años tienes?

—Como tú, sólo que cumplo el primero de marzo. Es simple curiosidad, tengo que saber cuándo es el cumpleaños de mi novia —convino él, sonriendo nuevamente.

—No sé por qué pensaba que eras más grande, aunque suena lógico, siendo que estás terminando la universidad ahora —comentó Hermione, y bebió luego un poco de jugo de naranja—. Tendremos que ir a tu casa para que prepares tu maleta también, así las cargamos rápido en el auto y no hay problemas de tiempo.

—Pero las podemos cargar mañana —inquirió Ron.

—No, en realidad hoy tenemos una cena con mis padres y… —Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par, no sabía ni por qué pero eso lo había puesto nervioso—. Nos quedaremos a dormir allí así a la mañana temprano salimos todos juntos. ¡Olvidé mencionarlo!

—Creo que… es un detalle importante como para olvidarlo —masculló Ron.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Supone algún problema para ti?

—No, pero siempre es bueno saberlo con anterioridad —le aseguró Ron mirándola evidentemente sorprendido todavía.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Viajaremos desde temprano, así que mis padres pensaron que era mejor que fuéramos todos juntos y como mi madre ya sabe que "salgo con alguien", pues entonces quiere conocerte antes. Creo que es justo, ahora… lo de quedarse a dormir allí es un poco… incómodo —explicó ella, azorada.

—Por mí no debes preocuparte, soy todo un caballero.

—Y además de eso eres modesto —agregó Hermione con sarcasmo, sonriendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ron ayudó a Hermione a cerrar la valija y la puso a un lado de la puerta. Era bastante tarde ya, y entre una cosa y otra, se pasó bastante el tiempo. Ron dudaba sobre qué hacer. Si dirigirse a su casa a preparar su equipaje, quedarse allí haciendo nada y mirando a Hermione, que ya se había duchado y cambiado y ahora hacía una lista para saber si se estaba olvidando de algo, o simplemente esperar en silencio. Pero entonces optó por una mejor opción y habló:

—¿Y a qué hora debemos ir a casa de tus padres? —le preguntó.

Hermione parecía haber vuelto a olvidar que él estaba allí, mientras se llevaba la parte de atrás del bolígrafo a la boca y observaba el papel que tenía sobre la mesa que ya estaba despejada y limpia. Levantó la vista sin dejar de apoyar el plástico contra sus labios y Ron no evitó dirigir la mirada hacia allí. Hermione notó aquello, pero no lo tomó en cuenta, como si fuese un acto totalmente natural.

—A las ocho iremos —respondió—. ¿Quieres dormir un rato ahora? No te veo nada cansado a comparación de los otros días, pero si quieres te puedes tirar allí mientras yo termino de organizarme.

—No, no te preocupes. Estaba pensando en salir a comprar otra vez —admitió Ron, desviando la vista hacia el suelo.

—¿Le tomaste el gusto? —inquirió riendo.

—No, ¿qué dices? No me refería a comprar ropa, pero tal vez deba comprarte un regalo. Alguna cadenita de plata o algo así, simple… Esas cosas hacen creíble una relación —completó Ron, y Hermione esta vez fue quien lo miró sorprendida. No esperaba que estuviera tan pendiente de la farsa, sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien, no era para menos, era su trabajo y por todo el dinero que tuvo que pagar ella, él recibiría una buena parte.

—Me parece bien, un anillo sería como algo muy apresurado para dos meses de relación… Dependiendo desde qué punto se vea y cómo habría sido la relación, claro. En cambio, una cadenita puede ser más acorde —aceptó ella y echó una mirada a su lista suspirando—. Creo que ya está bien con esto. Son las… —se interrumpió para observar su reloj— ¡cinco de la tarde!

—Has estado muy concentrada y entretenida, es por eso que se te pasó rápido el tiempo estando aquí. Con suerte tardemos una hora más en comprar eso e ir a mi casa. ¿Quieres que baje tus cosas al auto? —preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie, con ganas de salir de allí y moverse un poco. Realmente estaba inquieto, aunque no aburrido.

—Sí, a ver, ya te acompaño. Quiero saber si está todo en orden.

La castaña, tan meticulosa como siempre, revisó su casa, cuarto por cuarto, como si fuera a encontrar algo desarreglado o que se le olvidara. Entonces en su sillón vio la bata colgada, donde siempre solía dejarla, y se apresuró a agarrarla y volver a abrir la maleta para meterla dentro. Ella sabía muy bien que la necesitaría, porque si sus padres esperaban que durmiera con Ron en el mismo cuarto, siempre tendría que tomar precauciones de no dejar nada más a la vista de lo necesario. El pelirrojo volvió a ayudarla para que todo entrara y su valija cerrara aunque a presión, y al fin salió del departamento dispuesto a abandonarlo para siempre. Pasar todo un día con Hermione era extraño, no estrictamente necesario y tampoco incómodo, pero sin embargo lo estaba haciendo bien, al menos no habían discutido desde el primer día de trabajo y todo estaba en orden.

Ron se dispuso a manejar su coche que había quedado aparcado allí desde la mañana, y Hermione lo siguió en el suyo, pero al pasar por la casa de Ron, éste guardó el auto en el garaje rápidamente y volvió para subirse con Hermione. Luego se dirigieron a comprar ese supuesto regalo que Ron le habría hecho. Rápidamente consiguieron algo del gusto de Hermione y volvieron a casa de Ron. No tenía tanto tiempo como para preparar sus cosas, las que había comprado y demás que tenía por la casa, y además de ello bañarse, cargar todo y volver a salir para cenar con los padres de Hermione, así que decidieron escoger la cadenita que primero le gustase a Hermione, sin importar el precio, ya que de todas maneras, la usaría siempre que quisiera, con farsa de por medio o sin ella. El dije tenía forma de sol y Ron le aseguró a Hermione que algo se le ocurriría si preguntaban por qué había elegido ese regalo para ella.

Una vez estuvieron en casa de Ron, con las bolsas de ropa nueva y más cosas que Hermione decidió comprarle, él le pidió que se pusiera cómoda mientras se dirigía a buscar la ropa apropiada, primero para usar esa noche, y después para meter dentro de su bolso de viaje. Hermione observó la casa que Ron compartía con su amigo, y se dio cuenta de que ambos debían ser muy ordenados. Tenían una pequeña repisa, con muchísimos libros de estudio. Al parecer todas aquellas cosas eran del pelirrojo, pues eran todos libros de medicina y dudaba mucho de encontrarse a dos tipos de una agencia de acompañantes que estudiaran lo mismo en la universidad. No era un departamento grande, pero una persona como ella podría convivir allí tranquilamente.

Ron seleccionó la ropa y le mostró a Hermione lo que se pondría, como para que ella le dijera si era apropiado o no para la ocasión. Era una camiseta blanca sin ningún estampado, sólo lisa. Sobre ella pensaba ponerse una chaqueta de cuero negra que no muchas veces usaba y que creía que se la sacaría apenas llegar, porque la verdad era que no hacía nada de frío, y unos pantalones de jean claros. A Hermione le pareció que era muy normal pero que aun así no estaría fuera de lugar y que le sentaría muy bien. Y el calzado, Ron le mostró dos opciones; una eran unos zapatos negros, con cordones finos y una terminación en punta, y otra, unos borcegos negros que daban la impresión de ser para motociclistas o algo parecido. Hermione prefirió los zapatos, aunque creía que lo mejor eran unas zapatillas comunes, pero al parecer Ron no tenía unas negras que le combinaran bien, así que asunto resuelto. Ella, que estaba usando un vestido color crema de verano, de tela muy fina y zapatos con poco taco a juego, supuso que combinarían bastante entre ellos.

—Iré a ducharme, seré rápido… Me afeitaré también —informó Ron, mientras se tocaba la barbilla comprobando que tenía un poco crecido allí, y miró detenidamente a Hermione. No lo había hecho en cuanto ella se preparó en su casa y se preguntó por qué—. Haz lo que quieras mientras, no tardaré.

—Está bien, ¿no te molesta si te ordeno la ropa que compramos? —le preguntó ella, dirigiéndose hacia las bolsas.

—No, aún no la siento mía, no al menos hasta que la use —aseguró Ron y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Hermione resopló y comenzó a doblar bien cada prenda de Ron para que cupiera fácilmente en el bolso. Escuchó el agua de la ducha salir fuertemente y no supo por qué se imaginó el momento exacto en que Ron se metió bajo ella. Supuso que fue por el cambio de sonido del agua, en cuando tuvo contacto con su piel, no cayendo directo al piso, sino primero sobre él. Rodó los ojos pensando en lo estúpido de aquel pensamiento, y siguió acomodando las cosas. Algunos pantalones que eran hasta la rodilla y que Ron había metido allí y camisetas simples, algunas sin mangas. Se abstrajo bastantes minutos, hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó. Alguien estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Hermione no sabía qué hacer… Miró hacia todos lados, justo cuando una voz de mujer se escuchó.

—¿Gon? ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó Fleur.

—¿Puedes abrir, Hermione? —le pidió Ron entreabriendo un poco la puerta, dejando que el vapor de agua saliera hacia afuera—. Es Fleur, dile que enseguida salgo.

Cerró la puerta dejando con la palabra en la boca a Hermione, que le iba a contestar simplemente que lo haría. La castaña se acercó a la puerta y abrió rápidamente, dejando pasar a la hermosa chica que estaba ahora frente a ella. La rubia la examinó con los ojos entrecerrados y pasó dentro sin cuestionar nada.

—Soy Hermione —se presentó enseguida, sin saber qué más hacer.

—A pues, yo soy…

—Fleur. Ron me lo acaba de decir —comentó ante la interrogante mirada de la chica.

—Gonald, ¿te estás tegminando de bañag ahoga? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación dejag espegando a una dama? —inquirió Fleur acercándose a la puerta del baño, ante la mirada de Hermione, y levantando la voz innecesariamente.

El agua dejó de correr unos momentos antes y Ron salió de repente, abriendo la puerta y abrazando a su amiga como acostumbraba, aunque aún tuviera la toalla rodeándole la cintura, sin vestirlo demasiado y todavía con el torso y la cabeza cubiertos de agua.

—Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas… —le aseguró Ron con una sonrisa sincera. Luego miró a Hermione que se había sonrojado tras inspeccionarle el cuerpo con la mirada—. Ella es Hermione, te conté sobre este trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

Fleur asintió y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo olvidaglo? —inquirió con cierto tono irónico. Hermione frunció el ceño—. Viktog y yo estaguemos viéndote actuag. Esta vez somos todos pagte de una fagsa.

—Iré a cenar con sus padres y mañana me tendré que ir, así que ya sabes, si tenías algún plan para hoy, puedes ir olvidándolo… —comentó Ron mientras les daba la espalda y Hermione, que al parecer no podía quitarle la vista de encima, tenía un panorama completo, ahora desde la parte trasera de Ron. El chico se metió en el baño y cuando salió ya tenía los pantalones puestos y se seguía secando la cabeza. Se escuchó el ruido del cerrojo y apareció Viktor de repente.

—Ah, ¿una fiesta privada y nadie me avisó? —dijo como saludo mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesada. Observó la situación con diversión. Fleur se había sentado en el sofá, Ron estaba a medio vestir, exhibiendo sus abdominales, y estaba quien creía que era Hermione, porque la reconocía como la chica malhumorada con la que él y Ron se toparon una vez, y el pelirrojo le había contado que se trataba de ella, la chica que sería su ficticia novia durante poco más de una semana—. ¡Hola! Soy Viktor.

—Hermione —dijo ella, recordándolo claramente y poniéndose roja—, siento lo de aquella vez.

—Sin rencores —tranquilizó él y miró a su amigo que se había puesto la camiseta y se estaba poniendo ahora las medias y los zapatos—. ¿Van a salir?

—Sí, y no nos vemos hasta el lunes, supongo. Ojo con lo que haces en esta casa mientras no esté… —dijo Ron acusándolo con una mirada picarona y su sonrisa intacta.

Hermione se sintió un poco fuera de lugar allí. Ron metió desordenadamente varias cosas en el bolso y lo cerró sin dificultad, agradeciendo que Hermione hubiese metido todo lo que compraron anteriormente. Viktor se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Fleur y observó a Hermione con curiosidad. Ella le devolvió la mirada sintiéndose más incómoda, sobre todo por la vergüenza que le daba de por sí el contratar a alguien para que se hiciera pasar por su novio, y después por la situación. Sin embargo, Viktor tenía una mirada pacífica y Fleur tampoco intimidaba mucho. Ambos no parecían congeniar de ninguna manera, ni siquiera se habían saludado. Ron terminó de agarrar sus cosas y fue a tomar algo del baño que había olvidado. Finalmente agarró el bolso de viaje y sus llaves.

—Nos vemos allá, chicos. Traten de no pelearse ni quemar la casa —les rogó Ron, tomando también su chaqueta que estaba olvidando.

—No haguemos nada, yo ya me voy —replicó Fleur con una aburrida mirada.

—Hasta el lunes —saludó Ron.

—Adiós —dijo Hermione también.

—Adiós, un gusto conocerte, Hermione. ¡Compórtate, Ronnie! —le dijo Viktor, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su amigo antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

—¿Pog qué a veces egues tan fastidioso? —le preguntó Fleur. Viktor giró la cabeza.

—No lo soy, solamente estaba bromeando. Tú eres una amargada y yo no te digo nada por eso —contratacó Viktor. Fleur se puso de pie.

—Como le dije a Gon, ya me voy —dijo, mientras el celular de Viktor sonaba y él atendía sin prestarle atención. Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, por no disponerse siquiera a disculparse, y se quedó allí de pie, escuchando la conversación que mantenía el búlgaro con alguna chica, seguramente.

—Pueeees, no sé, esta noche estoy ocupado… Sí, tengo trabajo y no creo poder —respondió el chico. Fleur sabía que Viktor estaba tratando de evitarse algún ligue que quería volver a pasar la noche con él, y le parecía una mala actitud de su parte—. ¡No! Mañana tampoco, de hecho, trabajaré también y no sé si podré llegar a tiempo… Sí, pero me refiero a que estaré muy cansado y…

—¡Él está conmigo!, ¿entiendes? ¡No molestes más! —dijo Fleur quitándole el teléfono a Viktor y cortando luego de decirle aquello a la chica que lo había llamado. El moreno la miró con los ojos desorbitados por esa reacción—. ¿Qué? ¡Egues un cegdo! Al menos podgías no ilusionag a nadie y decigle la vegdad: que no quiegues volveg a vegla y punto.

Viktor comenzó a reír y le dio las gracias por haberle sacado a aquella pesada de encima, aun cuando a Fleur ni siquiera le gustaba su actitud y lo había insultado. Ella rodó los ojos ante su risa descolocada y suspiró. Viktor suponía que le debía una, así que no dejó que ella se fuera y preparó la cena, aunque todavía fuera un poco temprano, pero no para ponerse a cocinar si querían comer a un horario razonable. Fleur lo vio descorchar un buen vino y se preguntó si aquello estaba bien, cuando ellos ni siquiera eran amigos, pero si trabajarían juntos por una semana, tal vez sería mejor hacer que las cosas fluyeran y era una buena oportunidad para despejar algunos malos recuerdos entre los dos, porque nunca habían logrado llevarse bien y su actitud era más bien inmadura.

Entonces cenaron, los dos habían podido relajarse con varias copas. Tragos que empezaron desde antes de la comida, hasta que Viktor terminó de preparar algo sencillo. Fleur en ese momento se preguntó por qué le gustaba tanto cocinar y cuando se dio cuenta de que Viktor la miraba seriamente, notó que lo había preguntado en voz alta.

Dejando la mesa intacta, sin guardar nada, ni limpiar, el moreno se levantó y se dirigió al sofá, aun con su copa en mano. Fleur lo siguió, tomando la botella y su copa también, y se sentó dispuesta a escuchar.

—No sé ni por qué te lo cuento, la verdad —dijo Viktor, con su voz un poco ronca.

—No lo has hecho aún —observó Fleur, alzando las cejas. Viktor la miró mal y luego volvió a calmar sus ojos negros—. Lo siento.

—Mis padres son chefs reconocidos en Bulgaria. Trabajan para una cadena de hoteles, así que podrás deducir que heredé el don, aunque en realidad, si lo hago no es precisamente por eso —comenzó a relatar Viktor, terminando en el intervalo una nueva copa. Cabe destacar, que ya iban por la segunda botella de vino—. Yo tenía una hermana cuatro años menor, se llamaba Sophie… Ella decía siempre que cuando fuese grande quería ser como mamá. Una gran cocinera. Claro que nunca sabré si lo hubiese sido, aunque no dudo de ella, pero me hubiese gustado verlo —contó apenado, tragando de nuevo un sorbo. Fleur se sentía mal por haber sacado ese tema y lo imitaba en el movimiento, tomando también un poco más, sin deducir que terminaría demasiado ebria esa noche—. Mi hermanita y yo nos pasábamos mucho tiempo con mi abuela paterna, la única que nos quedaba. Muchas veces papá y mamá viajaban y no los veíamos, prácticamente nos crió mi abuela. Cuando Sophie murió de leucemia, a los seis añitos, me enojé mucho con mis padres, sigo culpándolos aún… —aseguró visiblemente amargado y con las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos—. Me sentí horrible, sentí que estaba solo en el mundo, ella era mi única y verdadera familia. Entonces desde el momento en que murió, cocino porque a ella también le hubiera gustado que desarrollara el arte, pero nada más que eso. Mi abuela también falleció años después de eso, resultaba ser muy mayor, así que yo era muy joven cuando me quedé solo. Tuve que soportar volver a vivir con mis padres después de eso…

Fleur se acercó a él y sin dudarlo pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Dejó que sollozara en su hombro y se sintió muy mal por él. Jamás había imaginado la vida pasada de Viktor, tampoco imaginaba que lo abrazaría una vez más y esta vez voluntariamente, ya que la última vez resultó que lo había confundido con Ron, pero creía que no estaba haciendo nada malo, que era natural. En verdad quería consolarlo ahora que por su culpa él había recordado todo aquello. El olor a vino tinto que ambos destilaban se concentró al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, Viktor ignoró aquello, totalmente vulnerable, y siguió hablando un poco más.

—Creo que es por ella que me gusta sobreproteger a las mujeres. No me gustaba nada que trabajaras en la agencia… Por mucho que nosotros… nos odiáramos —convino él, alzando la cabeza y mirándola—. No es un trabajo para mujeres.

—Yo no te odio, Viktog. Simplemente, tenemos pegsonalidades muy… dispagues —susurró ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo creo que lo dices con esa consideración para que me sienta mejor o porque estás borracha —reprochó Viktor mirando hacia su vaso ya vacío una vez más.

—El único bogacho egues tú —aseguró Fleur, ahora tomando desde el pico de la botella.

Viktor se la intentó arrebatar y terminó cayendo sobre ella, cosa que provocó que ninguno de los dos se la quedara y que el poco líquido bordó intenso que quedaba dentro, se desparramara por el piso, mientras ambos quedaban mirándose asombrados por la cercanía, acalorados y desorientados también. Él la sostenía de ambos brazos, comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente. Bajó su oscura mirada hacia sus labios, y sin siquiera saber por qué, producto seguramente de tanto alcohol y necesidad de consuelo, agachó su cabeza lo restante, y la besó en la boca, siendo sorpresivamente correspondido por ella.

.

Antes de llamar a la puerta, en casa de los padres de Hermione, la chica se detuvo y se volteó para ver a Ron, que venía rezagado y visiblemente nervioso. Hermione no sabía si estaba actuando los nervios porque sería así como se vería un novio normal que conoce a los padres de su novia o porque simplemente lo estaba y ya. Ron la miró y le sonrió para darle valor. Hermione suspiró.

—Antes de entrar, ¿me ayudarías con la cadenita, Ron? —le preguntó Hermione, sacando el estuche de ésta de su pequeña cartera. Había olvidado ese detalle, el de llevarla puesta.

—Sí, claro. —Con sus grandes y seguras manos, agarró la cadenita y Hermione se levantó el cabello para que Ron pudiera ponérsela sin problemas. Claro que sí hubo un problema; Ron en lugar de poder concentrarse en aquel trabajo, se había detenido a observar su cuello que a la vista parecía demasiado suave.

—¿Ya está? —apuró Hermione.

—Estoy en eso —mintió Ron, e hizo que los vellos del cuerpo de Hermione se pusieran de punta cuando su aliento pegó de lleno contra su piel. Ron rozó sus dedos en el cuello de Hermione, un poco intencionalmente y otro poco sin querer, y terminó de enganchar la cadenita—. Listo... Tengo manos torpes para estas cosas.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella, olvidándose de aquello que había sentido. Ahora sí, estaban listos para enfrentar a sus padres.

* * *

_**Gracias a todas, este capítulo lo escribí yo (como todos los de número par xD) y no me gusta mucho porque me la pasé a detalles, pero de eso se trata esta historia, de contar cada momento y aunque las tengamos un poco con ansias por llegar a La Madriguera, no todo debe transcurrir tan rápido. Como suele ocurrir en las historias, las cosas se ponen feas si los personajes se enamoran demasiado rápido, lo mejor es el proceso y cómo se llega hasta la mejor etapa de una relación... Vamos a ver qué los depara a estos dos.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar, saber que gusta nos hace muy felices :) **_

_**Dentro de dos semanas volvemos con más!**_

_**Luciana.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tenía que presentarles el que se suponía era su novio a sus padres: la primera prueba de fuego. Le echó una última mirada a Ron y llamó a la puerta. Esperaron unos segundos y se abrió, topándose al otro lado con una mujer joven que Ron no esperaba ver. Los padres de Hermione debían ser señores mayores si ya se habían jubilado.

—Señorita Granger —la saludó la mujer, que llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro. _«¿Señorita? Ah, debe ser la dama de llaves o alguna de esas pijotadas_», pensó el pelirrojo. Pasaron al interior de la casa. Hermione iba hablando con la mujer, mientras Ron miraba el que había sido el hogar de la castaña durante la mayor parte de su vida. Era una mansión, la verdad no entendía como no se había imaginado que tendrían servicio. Era muy elegante pero no tenía ese toque de pedantería que siempre ponía de los nervios a Ron en las casas de las mujeres a las que a veces acompañaba en sus trabajos.

Los llevaron hacia el salón, cuyas paredes blancas estaban en gran parte recubiertas por estanterías llenas de libros y fotografías familiares. El salón contaba con una gran mesa y unas sillas de madera oscura tallada. También había un sillón negro, alargado y en forma de ele, enfrentado a una gran chimenea. Allí se encontraban los que Ron suponía eran los padres de Hermione, que se levantaron cuando los vieron pasar a la estancia. Ron se tensó. Conocer a los suegros nunca había sido de su agrado, fuera ficticio o real.

—Hola, papá, mamá… —saludó Hermione, mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a cada progenitor. Eran dos personas mayores, pero Ron calculaba que no lo suficiente como para jubilarse. Recordó que Hermione le había dicho que se habían jubilado antes de tiempo. Iban elegantes, pero al igual que la casa, sin llegar a ser irritante o excesivo, lo que alegró a Ron—. Mamá, papá, este es Ron. —El pelirrojo había estado tan centrado analizando la situación que se sobresaltó un poco cuando la castaña dijo su nombre. Se irguió, tan alto como era, y se acercó a los Granger—. Ron, estos son Jane y Patrick Granger, mis padres.

—Señores Granger, un placer conocerlos por fin —saludó educadamente Ronald, dándole un apretón de manos al padre de Hermione. Procuró que fuera un saludo seguro y, como otras tantas veces, el padre de la novia en cuestión se lo devolvía con excesiva fuerza. Ron sonrió tímidamente, retirando la mano tras unos segundos y saludó a la madre de Hermione, que era mucho más entusiasta.

—¡Oh, Ron! ¡Por fin te conocemos! Hermione es tan reservada, nunca me cuenta nada y fue muy difícil saber algo más de ti que el nombre —dijo en tono de broma, aunque era cierto. Hermione no había querido dar muchos detalles de la relación hasta que lo hubiera acordado todo con Ronald para así no meter la pata—. Sentaos mientras ponen la mesa —ofreció la mujer. Ambos le hicieron caso, quedando Hermione más cerca de sus padres. Ron le tendió una mano y Hermione le devolvió el gesto envolviendo la mano del chico con las suyas.

—Ya, bueno, hemos sido muy discretos ambos con nuestra relación —dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a los padres de la castaña, por encima del hombro de esta—. Mis padres se llevarán una gran sorpresa mañana cuando me vean aparecer por la Madriguera con la familia de mi novia.

—¿Tu familia también estará en la casa rural? —preguntó la madre de Hermione entre curiosa y emocionada.

—Ellos son los dueños del establecimiento —les informó.

—¡Oh, qué casualidad tan maravillosa! —exclamó la mujer. Ron le dirigió una rápida mirada a la castaña y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Sin embargo ella lo notó y le sonrió de vuelta. A ellos no se los había parecido tanto, desde luego.

—¿Así que tus padres son dueños de una casa rural? —preguntó el padre de Hermione, mirando al pelirrojo con desconfianza—. ¿Y tú trabajas con ellos o te dedicas a otra cosa, joven? —preguntó con un tono que podría considerarse acusador. Ron eso lo había vivido ya. Ahora venía la parte en la que el padre rico creía que él era un aprovechado que iba por el dinero de su hija.

—Estuve trabajando con ellos hasta que empecé la universidad en Londres. Ahora los ayudo en verano, pero como este año me gradúo no creo que pueda seguir haciéndolo. Mi profesión es muy exigente con los horarios, me temo, al menos al principio —puntualizó. Tampoco podía hacer que los padres pensaran que desatendería a su hija por el trabajo.

—¿Y qué has estudiado? —preguntó la madre, ávida de información. Ron se dio cuenta de que iban a tener problemas esa noche con el interrogatorio que les haría la mujer.

—Medicina —respondió, sin perder la sonrisa. Hermione le dio un apretón de manos para animarle y se dio cuenta de que le sudaban un poco. Supuso que ella también lo había notado.

—Y es muy bueno —le aduló Hermione—. El otro día fuimos a comer con Astoria y Harry a un restaurante y ayudó a un hombre que tuvo un ataque epiléptico. Impresionante —reconoció, dedicándole una sonrisa a Ron, que la miraba, sonrojado.

—No fue para tanto —dijo el muchacho, llevándose una mano a la nuca, avergonzado.

—No seas modesto, Ron —insistió Hermione, apretando su mano una vez más—. Si no hubiera sido por ti, ese hombre podría haberse hecho mucho daño.

—Bueno… supongo que podría ser —le concedió el pelirrojo, todavía sonrojado, mirándola fijamente. Apartaron la vista unos segundos después ante el carraspeo de la señora Granger. Se sonrojaron al ver la mirada que les dedicaba.

—La mesa ya está lista —anunció, señalando a la mesa que había a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro se levantaron y se dirigieron a la mesa. Patrick se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y Jane a su derecha. Ron le apartó la silla a Hermione a la izquierda de su padre pero el señor Granger tenía otros planes.

—No, Ron, tú siéntate a mi lado, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar —le dijo. Ron asintió y se dirigió a la silla que estaba a su lado para apartársela a Hermione. Ella le agradeció el gesto y Ron se sentó tras quitarse la chaqueta de cuero, que todavía no se había quitado por los nervios.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Jane le preguntó al inicio de ésta a Ron qué actividades le recomendaría hacer en la Madriguera. Él respondió que lo mejor eran las excursiones a caballo por los bosques cercanos y nadar en la piscina y en el lago. A la llegada del segundo plato, sin embargo, la conversación se centró en la relación de los dos jóvenes.

—¿Y cuando os conocisteis? —preguntó Jane entusiasmada.

—Hace un año… —empezó a responde Hermione, pero su madre la interrumpió.

—¡¿Llevas un año saliendo con él y no nos lo habías presentado?!

—No, señora Granger, llevamos saliendo dos meses. Nos conocimos hace un año en el bar en el que yo trabajo para costearme la universidad y tras mucho insistir por mi parte, su hija me dio una oportunidad y bueno… aquí estamos —le explicó, sonriendo. Hermione tenía que reconocer que era bueno actuando. Hasta ella misma se habría creído que había estado detrás de ella si no supiera la verdad.

—Oh, qué mono… Espero que no fuera demasiado cruel contigo durante ese tiempo —dijo la mujer.

—No lo creo —intervino el señor Granger— si no habría desaparecido, ¿verdad?

—¡Patrick!

—Desde luego no creo que tu hija fuera peor de lo que fuiste tú hasta que accediste a darme una cita —rio el hombre de buen humor, haciendo que su mujer se sonrojara. Ron y Hermione se miraron, sonriendo. Parecía que se había desviado la atención de ellos.

El resto de la cena Ron la pasó hablando de cosas banales con el señor Granger. Recordando que eran ambos del mismo equipo, Ron aprovechó el detalle y sacó el tema, para acercarse más al hombre, preguntándole si sabía contra quién jugaban el próximo partido.

—Tutshill Tornados, chico. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar el partido más importante de la temporada? —le preguntó incrédulo.

—Oh, bueno. Con todos los preparativos para la semana que viene y los exámenes finales se me había pasado —respondió, perspicaz, saboreando el postre de helado de chocolate y nata.

Las mujeres habían estado hablando de cómo le había ido a Hermione estos meses en la dirección del banco, de los preparativos para la semana… y de Ron.

—Es un chico encantador, Hermione —le elogió su madre, mientras llevaba la cuchara al helado—. Has escogido muy bien. ¡Y es muy guapo! Lavender se morirá cuando lo vea —aseguró.

—Espero que no demasiado —masculló Hermione, echándole una mirada disimulada a Ron, que le estaba contando a su padre cómo le habían ido las notas hasta ahora. Lavender siempre la había envidiado por todo, lo único que le faltaba era que la envidiara también por un novio postizo que ella misma provocó que buscara.

—Oh, Hermione, no te preocupes, se nota que el chico te quiere. Lavender no puede hacer nada contra eso —dijo su madre convencida, tras acabarse el helado—. Y podrás comprobarlo mañana cuando venga —Hermione puso mala cara ante eso. No le gustaba tener que enfrentarse a Lavender antes de lo planeado, pero si lo pensaba más detenidamente, quizás lo mejor era pasar por ello lo antes posible.

—Creo que lo mejor es que subáis a dejar las maletas y a dormir, mañana hay que despertarse temprano —dijo Patrick—. Os ayudaré con las maletas.

—¡Oh, papá, no es necesario! Sólo llevamos dos maletas…

—Vaya, que ligeros vais… —se asombró el señor Granger, pues su hija siempre llevaba de todo, daba igual a donde fueran.

—Sí, bueno… Vamos al campo, con unas camisetas y unos pantalones, es suficiente, ¿no te parece? —le preguntó de vuelta Hermione y se dirigió con Ron de vuelta al coche, para sacar las maletas.

Cuando habían llegado al coche se permitieron una mirada y sonrisa tranquilizadora para indicar que todo había salido bien y, sacando las maletas del maletero, volvieron a casa. Ron se empeñó en llevar ambas y aunque Hermione insistió en que ella podía llevar aunque fuera el bolso de él, al final tuvo que dejarlo cargar con todo.

Subieron con los padres de Hermione hasta el primer piso, donde se despidieron de ellos en la primera puerta del pasillo hasta el día siguiente, y Hermione y Ron siguieron hasta el final del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación de la chica. Hermione abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Ron, quien dejó caer las maletas a un lado de la puerta. Miraba la habitación con asombro. Se notaba que las paredes habían sido pintadas de rosa por los huecos que había pero había muy poco de la pared a la vista. Lo que no estaba cubierto por las estanterías, llenas de objetos y libros, estaba cubierto por posters de grupos como The doors, Pink Floyd o Nirvana, grupos que jamás hubiera dicho que le pudieran gustar a alguien como Hermione. Esa chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Se acercó, sin percatarse de ello, a un corcho colgado de una de las paredes, donde había muchas fotos, en las que aparecían ella y sus amigos —reconoció a Harry en la mayoría de ellas— y entradas de conciertos y de cine.

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó la voz de Hermione, sobresaltándolo. Se había olvidado de que estaba allí. Se giró, sonrojado, mirándola avergonzado.

—Yo, lo siento… pero nunca hubiera creído que te gustaran estos grupos, tipo Nirvana… Yo también fui a este concierto, por cierto —la informó, señalando a unas estradas de un concierto de Red Hot Chili Peppers.

—¿Sí? Qué casualidad —respondió Hermione, sonriente—. Y lo de la música… Creía que ya habías aceptado que no soy lo que parezco —le recordó riendo.

—Tengo que recordármelo de vez en cuando —reconoció—. ¿Qué tal he estado esta noche? —le preguntó, cambiando su tono a uno más serio.

—¡Fantástico! —lo alabó, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera—. Tienes convencida a mi madre de que estás enamorado de mí… ¡Por poco me convences a mi también! —dijo de forma inocente, aunque ambos se sonrojaron cuando se percataron de lo que suponía.

—Gracias —le respondió, pues no sabía qué otra cosa decir—. Y… ¿dónde voy a dormir? —preguntó, aún más incomodo, mirando a su alrededor y percatándose de que no había ni cama supletoria ni sofás en los que pudiera acomodarse. Sólo estaba la cama matrimonial de Hermione. Ya se veía durmiendo en el suelo.

—Pues en mi cama… si no te importa, claro —dijo rápidamente.

—No, claro que no… Sólo que creía que quizás tú no querrías.

—Bueno… Es incómodo —reconoció la castaña—. Pero no voy a hacer que duermas en el suelo, ¿verdad? —le dijo, riendo. Ron la miró serio y Hermione dejó de reír—. ¿Alguna vez te lo han hecho? —Ron se sonrojó y la castaña volvió a reír, más fuerte esta vez.

—No te rías —se quejó, pero la miraba con una sonrisa—. Esa vez el trabajo no acabó muy bien… —reconoció—. Acabé con tortícolis y cuando le preguntaron a la chica qué me había pasado no supo qué decir y nos pillaron… ¡Como si hubiera sido muy difícil decir que había sido una mala postura al dormir! —El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. Jamás se explicaría qué le pasó a aquella chica por la cabeza—. Bueno… ¿Dónde me pongo el pijama?

—Oh, esa puerta de allí es el baño —le indicó la castaña. Ron abrió su bolso, sacó un pantalón y una camiseta que hacían las veces de pijama y se encerró en el baño—. No salgas sin avisar. Yo me voy a cambiar aquí —le advirtió la castaña.

La chica se acuclilló ante la maleta y la abrió, lo cual fue mucho más fácil que cerrarla, y empezó a rebuscar su pijama, encontrando la bata rápidamente porque fue lo último que guardó. Se lamentaba por no haber hecho lo mismo con la ropa para dormir. Sin embargo, había un problema… no encontraba el pijama.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Me he olvidado el pijama —decía mientras sacaba todo de la maleta, desesperada.

Ron salió, ya cambiado. No había oído lo que había dicho Hermione y había salido sin más. La miró anonadado, sin saber qué le ocurría y se decidió a averiguarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó. Hermione pegó un bote, cayendo al suelo, haciéndose daño—. Lo siento —se disculpó, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione miró la mano y luego desvió sus ojos a los de Ron y sonrió recordando el día que se conocieron. Esta vez sí aceptó la ayuda del pelirrojo, que le devolvió la sonrisa—. Al menos esta vez no me dejaste con la mano tendida como un idiota —rio.

—Ya bueno, siento eso, pero no tuve un buen día… Tenía que buscarme un novio en menos de una semana —le dijo.

—Bueno, pues lo encontraste… más o menos… ¿Y qué te ha hecho la maleta? —le preguntó, mirando toda la ropa desparramada por el suelo. Al mirar hacia abajo se percató de que sus manos seguían unidas y se apresuró a soltarse, alejándose un paso.

—He olvidado mi pijama —se lamentó la castaña, sonrojada.

—Tanta lista y tanta historia y al final te has olvidado de algo, ¿eh? —se burló. Hermione lo miró con cara de reproche—. Bueno, pues puedo ayudarte a encontrar un pijama también —le respondió.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó incrédula, viendo como el pelirrojo se encaminaba a su bolso. Rebuscó un poco y sacó una camiseta blanca enorme con un estampado en la parte delantera. Sin duda a Hermione le valdría como vestido.

—Ahhhh —exclamó la castaña, cayendo en lo que pretendía el pelirrojo—. Gracias, eres muy bueno buscando cosas —bromeó.

—Se hace lo que se puede —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Hermione se dirigía al baño y se encerraba en él.

La chica salió unos minutos más tarde. Ron había permanecido parado en medio de la habitación, sin saber qué hacer. Podría haber recogido la ropa de Hermione, pero no sabía si a la castaña le podría molestar, o podría haber abierto la cama pero tampoco sabía si tomarse esas libertades. Observó a la castaña. Su camiseta le quedaba por la mitad del muslo.

—No sabía qué hacer —le dijo el pelirrojo, desviando su mirada de los muslos de la chica, topándose con la cara sonrojada de la joven. No había sido muy disimulado.

—Ve abriendo la cama mientras yo guardo las cosas en la maleta —le dijo, sentándose en el suelo y doblando las cosas para meterlas otra vez en la maleta. Ron le echó una última mirada antes de abrir la cama. Quitó el edredón, pero dejó la sábana, pues él necesitaba arroparse para poder dormir, aunque acabara desarropado más tarde por el calor sin darse cuenta.

Hermione tardó unos minutos en organizar todo y necesitó la ayuda de Ron para cerrar la maleta de nuevo.

—No puedo creer que cueste tanto cerrar esta maleta teniendo en cuenta que se me han olvidado cosas —se lamentó Hermione mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—Sólo se te ha olvidado un pijama, mujer —le dijo Ron, rodando los ojos, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la cama. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada y se metieron en la cama, nerviosos. Ron se arropó con la sábana y vio cómo Hermione hacía lo mismo—. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir desarropada?

—No. Es una costumbre desde pequeña —le dijo sonriendo—. Aunque luego siempre acabo desarropándome sin darme cuenta.

—Lo mismo me pasa a mí —aseguró—. Buenas noches, Hermione —dijo, mientras la chica daba al interruptor que estaba al lado de su mesilla, apagando la luz de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Ron.

.

Unas horas más tarde Ron seguía despierto. Estaba de espaldas a Hermione y se sentía muy nervioso e incómodo durmiendo en una cama que no era la suya y además acompañado por una chica que no era ni su familiar ni su novia.

Se giró para ponerse boca arriba de la forma más delicada posible, para no despertar a la castaña y, cuando la miró para comprobar que seguía dormida, descubrió una imagen perturbadora.

Hermione se encontraba tumbada de lado hacia él, desarropada. Pero lo que hacía que Ron tuviera que tragar en seco era que estaba más desarropada de lo que cabría esperar. El pijama improvisado, su camiseta, se había subido hasta por encima del ombligo, dejando a la vista una tentadora ropa interior de encaje blanco. Ron volvió a tragar, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y, tras tapar a Hermione delicadamente con la sábana, se volvió a girar a la posición en la que se encontraba unos minutos antes, para evitar nuevas imágenes tentadoras. Cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse, pero la imagen que acababa de ver volvía a él insistentemente. Abrió una vez más en la noche sus ojos, suspirando y acomodándose la sábana. Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

.

Poco a poco se fue despertando. Le dolía la cabeza y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le resultaba molesta. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, frotándoselos. Se encontraba en una habitación que no reconocía. No estaba en casa. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una habitación no tan grande como la suya, blanca, con un gran armario y un pequeño escritorio. Se encontraba en una cama de suaves sábanas y muy confortable. No le apetecía nada levantarse pero tenía que averiguar dónde estaba. No recordaba nada. Miró al otro lado de la cama pero no había nadie. La puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Viktor alegremente con una bandeja repleta de manjares para desayunar en las manos. O sea que estaba en la cama de Viktor… ¡Viktor Krum! Fleur se apresuró a echar un vistazo por debajo de la sábana, con las carcajadas del búlgaro de fondo, para comprobar lo que ya sabía de sobra. Estaba desnuda. ¿Pero qué se suponía que habían hecho? Se sonrojó. La respuesta era obvia.

—Buenos… días —le devolvió el saludo, dubitativa. No entendía nada. ¿Tan borrachos estaban ayer? Hace unos días ni se aguantaban y ahora…

—Prometo que no he envenenado el desayuno —aseguró Viktor, dejando la bandeja sobre la cama. Él ya se había puesto los pantalones, aunque seguía sin camiseta.

—Gacias pog la considegación —le dijo la rubia, aun sin saber cómo reaccionar. Estaba muerta de hambre y todavía no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la nueva situación, así que decidió comerse una tostada. Mientras lo hacía observó a Viktor, quien parecía totalmente relajado si no lo conocías bien. Pero ella lo había empezado a conocer un poco estos últimos días y podía apreciar que estaba nervioso, así que decidió no alargar más esa incómoda situación—. ¿Lo olvidamos? —Viktor la miró asombrado. No esperaba que ella se lanzara tan rápidamente pero la verdad es que se alegraba. Él normalmente sabía cómo deshacerse de las chicas pero con ella no sabía qué hacer. Quizás era porque la había empezado a considerar una amiga.

—La verdad es que en esa parte el vino juega a nuestro favor, ¿no crees? —bromeó. La francesa rio, relajada. Viktor había resultado ser mejor chico de lo que ella había pensado en un principio.

.

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, pues le habían llegado unos gritos desde el piso de abajo. Miró a su alrededor, topándose con Ron, que dormía como un bebé boca abajo. Negando con la cabeza se concentró un poco más en las voces provenientes del piso inferior. En efecto, eran las voces chillonas de su madre y Lavender. Extrañada miró la hora. Las ocho menos diez. ¡Se habían dormido! Se giró de nuevo a Ronald y lo zarandeó, intentando despertarlo.

—Ron, Ron, ¡despierta! Nos hemos dormido —insistía la castaña, viendo como Ron se giraba y se ponía boca arriba, ya deshecho de la manta, pero aun durmiendo.

—Cinco minutos más, Ginny.

—Ron, no soy tu hermana… —insistía, zarandeándolo—. ¡Despierta…! ¡Ah! —Hermione se llevó rápidamente las manos a la cara, soltando un gritito que por fin consiguió despertar a Ron, que se irguió rápidamente, sobresaltado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué? —dijo mirando alrededor. Se topó con Hermione, que seguía con la cara cubierta—. Hermione, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Por qué te cubres la cara? —Hermione por toda respuesta señaló rápidamente al pantalón de Ron y luego le dio la espalda. Ron desvió su mirada hacia allí, confundido—. ¡Mierda! —le escuchó la castaña decir unos segundos después y luego sintió que se levantaba de la cama y se encerraba rápidamente en el baño. Casi al instante se escuchó la ducha.

Hermione suspiró. No era la primera vez que veía a un chico con una erección, pero desde luego la situación había sido incómoda. A fin de cuentas ella casi no conocía a Ron. Sabía que era algo natural, pero aun así…, le había resultado raro.

_«¡Y el tamaño!»_, pensó Hermione, perpleja, sonrojándose aún más. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas y se deslizó de la cama, dirigiéndose a su maleta y agarrando lo necesario para poder arreglarse en otro de los baños de la casa, pues Ron necesitaría su tiempo. Ese pensamiento sólo hizo que se sonrojara aún más, si eso era posible.

.

Sólo tardó diez minutos en arreglarse pues Hermione no quería perder el tiempo secándose el pelo. Ya se lo secaría el sol. Bajó al salón, sin mucho ánimo, pues sabía que allí se encontraría su insoportable prima, Lavender.

Entró en el salón y se encontró a sus padres sentados a la mesa, acompañados de una pareja de su misma edad y una chica rubia que rondaba la edad de Hermione.

—¡Primita! —dijo la chica, acercándose a Hermione y estampándole un beso en la mejilla, que la castaña estaba segura le había dejado la marca del pintalabios de la rubia, como siempre ocurría.

—Hola, Lavender —dijo secamente. Esperó a que la rubia se diera la vuelta y se restregó la mano por la mejilla, en parte para quitarse el manchurrón rosa chillón.

—Bueno Hermione, dime —volvió a intervenir Lavender, después de que Hermione saludara a sus tíos y a sus padres— ¿has conseguido traer a un novio? No lo creo… Dudo que alguien sea lo bastante tonto como para querer salir contigo.

—Te equivocas… él está…

—Estoy aquí —dijo Ron, que entraba en ese momento en el salón. Se acercó a Hermione decidido y, plantándose delante de ella, la besó. No fue un beso muy apasionado, a fin de cuentas estaban delante de los padres de la chica, pero dejó en claro quién se suponía que era y por qué había ido allí. Se separaron unos segundos más tarde. Ron le dedicó una sonrisa a la castaña que ella devolvió vacilante. Todavía no había olvidado el incidente de la mañana—. Buenos días, amor. Buenos días, señores Granger. Ustedes deben ser los señores Brown, ¿verdad? —continuó el pelirrojo, soltando a Hermione, a quien había tenido abrazada por la cintura, y acercándose para saludar a los recién llegados. Dejó a Lavender para el final, a quien saludó con un beso en la mejilla, que la rubia devolvió muy entusiasta, según el gusto de Hermione—. Ron Weasley, primero de mi promoción en Medicina a falta de un examen, así que como comprenderás, y si se me permite decirlo, no soy nada tonto —soltó Ron, pues no le había gustado lo que le había oído decir a esa chica antes de que él entrara en el salón. Por eso había decidido besar a Hermione, a pesar de lo ocurrido en la mañana.

—Ya veo —murmuró la rubia, ruborizada por la vergüenza, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pelirrojo. Hermione pudo ver como la mirada de su prima se dirigía sospechosamente hacia abajo cuando Ron se acercaba a ella y la agarraba esta vez de la mano. Hermione vio que Lavender le había dejado una marca del pintalabios y, tras pensarlo unos segundos, decidió quitársela. Ron la miró confundido una vez que terminó de limpiarle la mejilla.

—Tenías un poco de carmín, cariño —le explicó, sonriéndole. Ron asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Tenéis hambre, chicos? —preguntó Jane. A pesar de que quería mucho a su sobrina, le había agradado comprobar que Ron era capaz de defender a su hija de ataques. Si algo lamentaba ella era la mala relación que había entre las primas.

—Mucha hambre —puntualizó Hermione mirando de reojo a Ron. Aún recordaba su hambre voraz. Se acercaron a la mesa, sentándose en las dos sillas que quedaban desocupadas, las mismas que habían ocupado el día anterior. Hermione miraba a Lavender de vez en cuando, mientras sus padres y tíos conversaban. Su prima no sacaba la vista de Ron, pero no lo miraba con deseo, como había hecho en un principio, sino que lo estaba evaluando. Eso no le gustaba. Desvió su vista a Ron, anotando que tendría que hablar con él en cuanto llegasen a la Madriguera. Tenía que explicarle lo de ese beso, que la había pillado totalmente desprevenida. No era tonta, sabía que como supuestos novios tendrían que besarse, pero eso había sido más intenso de lo que habían acordado. Aunque en realidad no hubieran planeado mucho ese tema.

.

Desayunaron rápidamente y, cuando ya estaban a punto de subir a por sus maletas e ir cargándolas en el coche, llegaron los familiares faltantes para la excursión. Los Bell. Hermione se acercó rápidamente a saludar a sus tíos y a su prima Katie, a la que dio un gran abrazo. Era su prima favorita, aunque tampoco tenía mucha competencia, claro. Les presentó a Ron, quien se mostró tan encantador como con sus anteriores familiares, sino se tenía en cuenta a Lavender. Katie guiñó un ojo a Hermione disimuladamente, dándole su aprobación. Ella le sonrió, sonrojada y subió acompañada de Ron a recoger las maletas, revisando que no se olvidaran nada.

—¿Me dejas la camiseta para el resto de la semana? —le preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo una vez estuvieron en la habitación.

—Sí, claro —respondió el pelirrojo, recordando la imagen que había visto esa madrugada. No se demoraron mucho, bajando rápidamente las maletas, que cargaba Ron una vez más, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

—Puedo llevar yo algo —insistía ella bajando las escaleras tras el chico.

—Ya te he dicho, cariño, que no es necesario —contestó Ron. Siempre procuraba dar notas cariñosas a las cosas que decía a sus supuestas parejas cuando estaban delante de los demás, para hacer más creíble la farsa.

—¡Déjalo, Hermione! —intervino Jane, sonriendo—. Eres todo un caballero, Ron —le elogió. El pelirrojo sonrió en respuesta. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Hermione fue a abrir, curiosa, sin esperar a que el servicio lo hiciera. Esas cosas nunca le habían gustado.

—¡Harry, Astoria! Justo a tiempo —dijo, sonriente, saludando a sus amigos con un abrazo, volviendo a sonrojarse. Casi se había olvidado de que ellos venían también. Habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas. La pareja saludó a la familia, que se mostraron muy contentos de verlos en general. Hermione notó que se encontraban un poco tensos entre ellos y se preguntó por qué. Entonces recordó cuando se había encontrado por última vez con Astoria y por qué, y lo entendió. Las cosas no se habían resuelto entre ellos. Cambiaron unos cuantos saludos y preguntas y se dirigieron a los coches de vuelta. Guardaron las cosas rápidamente en los maleteros y montaron en los coches. Ron y Hermione irían en el auto de los padres de la chica. Ella agradecía no tener que ir con su prima Lavender como la vez anterior. Ese viaje había sido una auténtica pesadilla. Escuchando todo el camino música pop y a Lavender parloteando durante horas. Hermione y Katie estuvieron a punto de pegarse un tiro.

.

El viaje era largo pero transcurrió con tranquilidad. Ron se había ganado el favor de los padres de Hermione durante la cena de anoche, así que en el viaje se dedicaron a hablar de cosas triviales y de los viajes que habían hecho otros años. Esa parte no agradó mucho a Hermione porque le contaron a Ron algunas anécdotas vergonzosas.

—Una vez, Hermione se coló en la cocina del hotel al que fuimos. Se había enterado de que harían natillas esa noche para el postre y a ella le vuelven loca, así que se coló para comer un poco antes de tiempo —le relataba la madre—. Tendría unos cinco años cuando pasó. Las natillas estaban en una gran olla, reposando, y ella se subió a un taburete. Acabó con la olla de sombrero y bañada en natillas. ¡Decía que no se quería duchar hasta haberse comido todas las natillas! —remató la anécdota. Ron se rio débilmente para agradar a la mujer, mirando a Hermione, que estaba totalmente roja. Él le agarró la mano, como si tratara de darle apoyo moral y así era. Molly Weasley también era dada a contar anécdotas que avergonzaban a sus hijos a todos los nuevos amigos o parejas que aparecían por la vida de estos.

A pesar de ello el viaje pasó con una rapidez asombrosa para todos. Incluso a Ron se le hizo corto y eso que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese camino, lo conocía y sabía lo pesado que podía resultar ser.

Aparcaron los coches en el estacionamiento de la casa rural, tras pasar la valla y se bajaron del coche, estirando las piernas. Una vez que todos estuvieron juntos Ron decidió hacer las presentaciones.

—Bueno… Bienvenidos a mi hogar… La Madriguera.

* * *

**Hola! Este capítulo lo escribió Nay. Es uno de mis favoritos de lo que llevamos escrito y se van a poner mejor, me siento parte lectora, así que eso se los aseguro! Gracias a todas por leer, no desesperen; el próximo sí llegan a La Madriguera. Paciencia chicas!, un saludo a todas y muchas gracias por los comentarios que son los que animan! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Hermione se esperaba un lugar tan lleno de naturaleza como ese, pero igualmente se sentía maravillada por la disposición de las cabañas, la arboleda de fondo, la casa principal y los caminos empedrados que hacían que todo aquello pareciera una postal fotográfica. Los campos no se caracterizan por ser elegantes, pero ese se podría mencionar como la excepción. Sus ojos brillaron y sólo el agarre de Ron, que apoyó una de sus grandes manos en su cintura, la trajo de nuevo al planeta.

—Es un bellísimo lugar, Ron —comentó el señor Bell entre tanto, seguido del asentimiento de cabeza de su mujer, y sus dos hermanas.

—Gracias —dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y volviendo la vista hacia delante.

Su madre se acercaba junto a Ginny. Todo parecía tranquilo, no parecían tener mucha actividad y verlos allí seguramente había provocado la desesperación de Molly, que aunque tuviera prevista la llegada de la familia Granger, Ron se la imaginaba saltando de la silla en la que se habría sentado dos minutos a descansar y habría salido disparada tras oír el ruido de autos en el aparcamiento. Claro que Ron podía imaginarlo, conocía muy bien a la mujer que le dio la vida. Tanto la conocía, que tragó saliva con temor, cuando la cara de su madre al acercarse más y verlo allí con esas personas, se transformó a una de desconcierto total, con las cejas alzadas y una fuerza de voluntad terrible para no cruzarse de brazos o apoyar sus manos en las caderas.

—¿Ron? —preguntó Ginny al ver que su madre no podía pronunciar palabra. Siguió con sus ojos chocolate la mano de su hermano, que con delicadeza quitaba de la cintura de aquella chica —para ella una desconocida total—, y lo vio acercarse. Ron la abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, y luego hizo lo mismo con su madre que parecía pasmada—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó para cubrir la mudez de su madre, que realmente hubiera querido preguntar lo mismo y luego sí volvería a la carga como buena anfitriona.

Ron la miró sonriendo y se dispuso a explicar brevemente.

—Ella es mi novia, Hermione —dijo acercándose de nuevo a la castaña, entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente Hermione, pero Ron siguió presentando a su familia así que decidió no hacer ningún movimiento como para saludar a quienes debían ser la hermana de Ron y su madre.

—Ellos son sus padres y el resto de su familia. Ya los irán conociendo… —comentó Ron sin denotar nervios ni nada parecido. Parecía controlar la situación y eso resultaba admirable para Hermione, que temblaba un poco—. Bueno y para ustedes, deben imaginarlo ya… ella es mi hermana, Ginny, y mi madre…

—Molly —confirmó la señora Weasley, por fin reaccionando y sonriendo. Se había quedado observando a Hermione y eso había intimidado un poco a la castaña, aunque lo normal y no excesivamente. La bonachona mujer se acercó a los padres de ella, que eran los organizadores, y los saludó estrechándoles las manos. Aunque de reojo miró a Ron y no evitó decir algo por lo bajo que todos escucharon—. Ronald Weasley, hablaremos de esto más tarde… —Ron se sonrojó y ayudó a su hermana a abrir del todo el pórtico de madera para que tuvieran un cómodo espacio de atravesar todos juntos, desde el aparcamiento hacia el campo propiamente dicho—. ¡Es un placer tenerlos aquí! ¡Pasen, están en su casa!

Harry y Astoria se miraron en complicidad. Aunque siguieran tensos por su situación, les divertía el tema de ser cómplices de la farsa y les había parecido graciosa la forma en que todos se quedaron expectantes esperando a ver quién reaccionaba primero. Fue menos de un minuto de incomodidad, pero resultó bien después de todo. Sobre todo a Astoria le había hecho mucha gracia cómo la madre de Ron lo había mirado desconcertada. Pasaron dentro pero no sin antes tomar el equipaje para ir directo a las cabañas y poder acomodarse. Luego habría tiempo para más presentaciones. Sin embargo, mientras Patrick Granger llevaba sus cosas y las de su mujer a la cabaña que Ginny le indicaba, Jane se quedó rezagada conversando con la madre de Ron.

—Realmente yo también me he quedado espantada cuando supe hace pocos días que mi Hermione tenía novio —le comentó la mujer y agregó—. Aunque conocimos a Ron anoche y debo decirte que es muy atento, todo un caballero. Y Hermione se ve feliz.

—¡Pues a mí ya me va a escuchar ese señorito! Al menos me consuela que tampoco lo supieran ustedes. ¡Qué chicos misteriosos los de hoy en día! —observó Molly, aunque sonrió al ver más lejos a su hijo varón más pequeño abriéndose paso hacia la cabaña que le estaba señalando justamente Cho, que se había acercado a ayudar. Luego la chica oriental se dirigió a ubicar a los otros miembros de la familia a sus respectivas cabañas. La mirada de Molly, sin embargo, se quedó con Ron, que llevaba la maleta de su novia y la suya hacia el interior de la cabaña—. Ahora entiendo por qué me fallaban los cálculos según las personas que venían, había una cabaña de más… En realidad no contaba a su hija en una cabaña aparte, pero claro si está en pareja… ¡con mi hijo, ni más ni menos! Cuando hablamos por teléfono no me lo había mencionado, Jane.

—Me enteré justo días después y cuando volvimos a hablar, agregué una cabaña más, pero supuse que estaba bien no dar explicaciones. Fue una maravillosa casualidad de la vida que justamente fuera un hijo tuyo quien saliera con mi hija —aseguró la madre de Hermione con evidente felicidad mientras caminaban.

—Pues a mí hace poco me han insinuado que Ron salía con alguien y no me lo creí. Era cierto y aunque fui advertida, me tomó por sorpresa verlo con mis ojos. Lamento haber reaccionado tan tarde…

—No hay problema, me habría pasado igual, Molly —le restó importancia, respondiendo a la amable sonrisa de la madre de Ron.

—Bueno pues acomódense y ya mi hija los reunirá en un rato en recepción para comentarles las actividades —dijo Molly dejándola en la puerta de su cabaña—. ¡Un placer conocerlos a todos!

—Gracias, lo mismo digo. —Patrick se asomó por la puerta justo cuando ella iba a entrar con su sonrisa radiante y no evitó soltar una risa.

—Pobre mujer, qué sorpresa le dio Ron…

—No te rías, yo hubiese gritado del susto anoche cuando lo vi, pero estaba advertida.

—Tampoco es algo grave… No recuerdo que me hayas anunciado cuando me presentaste como tu novio a tus padres.

—¡Será porque ya te conocían de antes, tonto!

—¿Y de un día al otro no era más tu amigo? —dijo sarcásticamente—. Eso fue peor. Pero de hecho nos fue bien.

—En fin, ¡déjame pasar de una vez que quiero ver dentro! —Lo empujó directamente y aquella charla casi adolescente la continuaron observando a gusto el interior de la cabaña.

.

Ginny, por su parte, entró con la joven pareja que conformaban Harry y Astoria, mostrándoles básicamente el lugar, sonriendo todo el tiempo, mientras ellos le agradecían. Dejaron las maletas cerca de la puerta y ella se apartó a un costado para que inspeccionaran bien la habitación, que no era lo suficientemente grande, pero perfecta para dos. Cuando se volvió para salir de la cabaña, golpeó parte de su pie con una de las bases de la pesada maleta que debía ser de la chica rubia. «¡Auch!», musitó agarrándose el desnudo pie con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta abierta.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry con una mirada entre curiosa y divertida, dejando de ver por la ventana. Astoria se había metido dentro del baño, ya que el viaje había sido largo, así que no llegó a escuchar. Harry enseguida comprendió qué le había pasado—. Eso sucede justo cuando no llevas puestas zapatillas y solo esas sandalias que dejan al descubierto los deditos del pie… Parece a propósito, cosas del destino.

—Sí, claro. Pero este no es un buen lugar para usar zapatos cubiertos ni zapatillas. Excepto para cabalgar o caminar mucho —respondió Ginny, enderezándose—. ¿Eres primo de…?

—¿Hermione? —Ginny asintió—. No, pero somos mejores amigos, casi familia. Y Astoria también es su amiga, así que siempre nos suelen invitar a las reuniones de este tipo.

—Claro… Bueno, bienvenido —le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que él respondió antes de verla voltearse y emprender el camino alejándose de la cabaña.

—Gracias… —dijo a la muchacha de aquella cautivadora sonrisa, seductoras pecas y rizado cabello rojo y largo, que ahora mismo le veía brillar al sol, dándole un aspecto irreal mientras se movía sobre su espalda.

.

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro de su boca tras soltar el equipaje en el suelo de la habitación que compartiría inevitablemente con Hermione. Ella inspeccionó la cabaña con ojos soñadores, aunque se detuvo a observar la cama matrimonial. Ron vio en su mirada la vergüenza. Aunque hubieran dormido la noche pasada en la misma cama, hacerlo varias veces más seguiría resultando incómodo para ambos.

—¿Le caeré bien a tu madre? —preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndose a ella misma incluso, ya que en realidad estaba pensando en lo anterior.

—Ya verás que sí, se ha llevado una sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar como lo haría normalmente. Además, creo que es mejor así, si no te asfixiaría con su típico abrazo de bienvenida. Del cual no creo que estés realmente a salvo, llegará, tarde pero seguro —explicó Ron, con sus ojos azules bien brillantes de alegría.

—Espero que sí le caiga bien, aunque sea sólo por poco más de una semana. Al menos tú pudiste caerles bien a mis padres —afirmó Hermione. Luego se encaminó junto a Ron hacia afuera, pero antes de que éste pudiera salir de la cabaña, ella se puso delante y con una mano en alto lo frenó—. ¡Aguarda!

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Ron, frunciendo las cejas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —rebatió Hermione con su pregunta.

—¿De qué hablas?

El desconcierto de Ron fue notable. Hermione se relajó y se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta abierta. Se echó un poco para atrás, sacando fuera la cabeza y observando si estaban solos, y al comprobar que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos volvió a la carga mirándolo fijamente.

—Me besaste esta mañana y me tomó muy desprevenida. Sé que debemos hacerlo de vez en cuando para que sea creíble lo nuestro pero…

—Te entiendo, Hermione, perfectamente. Yo tampoco tenía planeado besarte. Siento si te molestó, yo… —Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza, entreabriendo los labios para decirle que no se refería a eso, aunque nada salió de su boca y se quedó observando cómo Ron se rascaba la nuca apenado—. La verdad es que escuché a tu prima decirte lo que te dijo e hice lo que pensé que era mejor para dejarle en claro que se equivocaba. Pensé que le molestaría y dejarla mal parada frente a tu familia creo que te da algo de ventaja a ti…

—Pues sí, no lo había pensado de esa forma. Gracias por eso. Creo que deberíamos planear mejor la situación de "besarnos" —convino vacilante—. Me refiero a que no… no lo vuelvas a hacer tan de improviso, podríamos tener una especie de código que indique que luego nos besaremos o algo así, porque siento que en algún momento me tomarás de nuevo de sorpresa y te soltaré una patada o algo y ahí sí que estaremos fritos.

Ron no pudo evitar reírse tranquilamente, acercándose a ella. Demasiado cerca como para parecer realmente una pareja de novios. Hermione, que ya estaba de por sí roja por todo lo que había dicho recientemente, no evitó avergonzarse por la cercanía de Ron, que levantó una mano y le colocó un rebelde mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja.

—¿Un código? Yo creo que lo que tienes que hacer es acostumbrarte a esto. Estamos fingiendo y para que realmente se lo crean, tenemos que ser espontáneos y verdaderos. Así que te prometo no volver a besarte tan de improviso, sólo cuando sea realmente necesario y tú trata de no sonrojarte como ahora, ni ponerte nerviosa, porque me tendrás así de cerca o más a partir de ahora. ¿Está bien? —recitó Ron.

—Bien. Pero no me pidas que no me sonroje, es involuntario y a ti también te suele pasar —reaccionó ella, seguida de una nueva risa del pelirrojo.

—Mejor salgamos, ya veo que se me viene una tediosa charla con mi madre, tú sólo di que soy encantador y ella se pondrá feliz —aseguró él.

—No hace falta mentir para eso —lo halagó Hermione, caminando a su lado tras cerrar la puerta de su cabaña—. ¿Cuánto llevábamos saliendo?

—Dos meses —le repitió Ron—, pero ya lo sabes.

—Quería saber si recordabas —admitió ella.

—¡Se lo dije ayer a tus padres!

—Y no estuviste nada mal… Creo que esta noche antes de dormir tendremos que inventar alguna anécdota sobre antes de esos dos meses, para tener un respaldo, por si nos quieren sacar más cosas sobre nuestra relación —sugirió Hermione.

—Podría ser. Pensaremos en algo luego —aceptó el pelirrojo y le envolvió su mano pequeña entre la suya, en un acto ya casi natural.

Se acercaron con decisión hacia la casa principal, donde se reunieron con Ginny, los señores Brown y los Granger. Harry y Astoria les siguieron y poco después apareció el matrimonio Bell, junto a su hija y Lavender. Las primas de Hermione compartían una cabaña para ellas, así que en total eran seis a disposición de toda la familia. Como todos estaban allí, Ginny procedió a comentarles qué actividades podrían hacer durante el día.

—Bueno, como ya les dijo mi hermano, mi nombre es Ginny y al menos por hoy y mañana todas las preguntas acerca de actividades de la casa rural las estaré cubriendo yo o también Cho, aquella señorita que anda por allí —señaló Ginny, a ninguna parte en específico mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica que la encontró lejos hablando con su hermano mayor, Bill, que recién había llegado—. Será mucho mejor que me pregunten a mí cualquier cosa que necesiten saber, porque la chica evidentemente todavía no aprendió nada sobre este trabajo.

—Ginny… —advirtió Ron. Hermione no evitó reír por lo bajo. Le gustaba la sinceridad que demostraba la hermana de Ron, y que no lo dijera con maldad, sino a modo de broma.

—¿Qué? ¡Mírala tú mismo! —le pidió Ginny. Ron se acercó a ella dejando a Hermione y abrazó a su hermana por los hombros mientras miraba en la dirección que ella señalaba.

—¿Ese no es Bill? —preguntó Ron. Luego viendo que su hermano de espaldas a ellos, era aprisionado por unos brazos—. Oh… nunca cambiará.

—¿Otro hermano? —preguntó divertido el señor Granger. La mayoría se había distraído y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, pero a Patrick le parecía divertido cualquier enredo familiar, siempre y cuando no fuese dentro de su propia familia.

—Es nuestro hermano mayor, Bill. Se encarga de tratar con los proveedores, para estar bien abastecidos y ha llegado recién seguramente —explicó Ginny, principalmente a los Granger, y a Harry y Astoria que estaban atentos a ellos.

—Los sábados a la mañana se encarga de la leña, él y mi padre van a conseguirla a una maderera a varios kilómetros de aquí. No tardarían demasiado de no ser por tener que cargarla a la camioneta que usan para el traslado de ese tipo de materiales —agregó Ron a lo que su hermana estaba diciendo—. Lo que me asegura que si Bill está aquí…

—Papá también ha vuelto —dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa observando por encima de sus cabezas a sus padres, que venían tomados del brazo, caminando.

Molly se notaba emocionada, por lo que Ron pudo imaginar que le estaba contando sobre su relación con Hermione, la última noticia de moda en La Madriguera. Arthur llegó con aire cansado pero su sonrisa de bondad y tranquilidad se hizo presente. Saludó especialmente a los Granger, ya que eran los que organizaron el evento para su familia, y se distrajo un momento a mirar pícaramente a Ron cuando oficialmente él le presentó a Hermione como su novia, como había hecho anteriormente al saludar a su madre y a Ginny.

—Espero que te haga feliz —le indicó a Hermione luego de darle un beso en la mejilla—. A la primera que haga mal, espero saberlo para corregirlo… —bromeó guiñándole un ojo a su hijo—. Hablando en serio, me alegra pero me sorprende que mi hijo menor esté de novio. Aunque se pasa tan poquito por acá que ya algún día nos tenía que sorprender. ¡Al menos te quedas!

—Sí, papá. No empieces como mamá —pidió Ron un poco avergonzado de todo el bochorno que sentía al estar con su espontánea familia. Molly lo miró seriamente y con sus manos en la cintura. Ginny observó que llegaría un reproche y decidió ayudar a su hermano, aunque eso significaría mandar al muere a otro.

—Mamá —empezó Ginny. Molly miró atenta a su hija mientras Arthur continuaba hablando con la familia Granger—, Bill está allí reteniendo a Cho, sería genial si la dejara hacer sus quehaceres…

—Me va a escuchar… ¡William Arthur Weasley! —salió gritando en su dirección.

—¿Tu hermano Bill está de novio con esa chica? —preguntó Hermione a Ron por lo bajo, mientras desviaba la atención a aquella situación y evitaba la charla entre sus padres.

—No, te he dicho que Bill es un mujeriego. Anda con todas y con nadie a la vez —le aseguró Ron, rodando los ojos y habló más alto en sugerencia a todos—. ¿Qué les parece si entramos y nos sentamos? Ya pasan de las doce y…

—¡Tienes hambre! —adivinaron Arthur y Ginny, al unísono, lo que hizo a Hermione sonreír junto con varios miembros de la familia, mientras Ron se sonrojaba.

—Sobre eso no hay dudas… —masculló Ron, algo molesto.

—Pues síganme hacia el comedor mientras les cuento rápido algunas cosas que tienen que saber... Esta tarde la piscina no está habilitada a falta de guardavidas, al igual que mañana… Recién a partir del lunes se podrá usar. Probablemente los que saben nadar toman esta regla como estricta, pero es recomendable que la tomen en cuenta, ya que ustedes como huéspedes son nuestra responsabilidad y cualquier mínima cosa que pudiera suceder, nos perjudicaría —dijo Ginny mientras los guiaba dentro y todos la seguían como un grupo de turistas desorientados—. Lo que sí se puede realizar hoy es una cabalgata que comienza a las tres de la tarde y dura una hora y media, ya que recorremos toda la estancia rodeándola y frenamos en el lago para hacer algunas fotografías que quieran tomarse —para lo cual tenemos fotógrafo propio—, y luego regresamos al establo y dejamos los caballos. También pueden acceder al bar del complejo de la piscina e incluso tomar masajes a cualquier hora del día. Pueden montar a caballo de manera libre, sin seguir el circuito, pero no durante el horario de las cabalgatas que terminan antes de que oscurezca, a no ser que algunos queden libres. Mañana a la mañana también salen esas excursiones y otras con camionetas de montaña para recorrer espacios rurales cercanos, como viñedos, zona de invernaderos y plantaciones, y también pueden elegir hacer caminatas diarias o nocturnas, que se harían con linternas en dicho caso. Y supongo que está demás mencionar las actividades de campo comunes, como tratar con animales de granja... ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ginny los había guiado hacia el comedor de la casa y la familia se había ubicado en una mesa amplia. Molly había regresado de regañar a Bill, entre tanto, y lo había traído consigo para que dejara de interrumpir a Cho. La mujer se quedó de pie contra una columna observando orgullosa la determinación de su hija y de reojo miraba también a Ron y a su recién descubierta novia, que jamás habría imaginado que tendría. Bill, a su lado, no le quitaba ojo a la rubia prima de Hermione, que aunque no tuviera idea de quién era, ni tampoco hubiese sido la primera persona a quien vio, se quedó viéndola porque la chica no prestaba ni la mínima atención a su hermana y, sin embargo, sí se había quedado atenta mirándolo a él. Harry, Astoria y Katie estaban lo más cerca posible de Ron y Hermione, mientras que los mayores estaban juntos en la otra mitad de la mesa. Lavender, aunque estuviera al lado de Katie, ni se enteraba de su ubicación, alzaba las cejas y se mordía el labio observando al pelirrojo hermano de Ron. Mientras nadie más que su morena prima se daba cuenta de aquella falta de respeto y descaro de su parte.

—¿El horario del desayuno…? —comenzó a preguntar la señora Brown.

—De siete a nueve y media de la mañana se sirve el desayuno en este mismo comedor —respondió Ginny continuando con su sonrisa no forzada en el rostro—. El almuerzo se sirve a partir del mediodía hasta las dos de la tarde, como mucho… Y la cena de ocho y media a diez y media de la noche. De todas formas en la entrada tienen varias planillas con todos los horarios, si quieren cuando pasan por allí lo chequean. ¡Bienvenidos una vez más y que tengan buena estadía!

Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que la joven pelirroja desapareció del salón, pasando por al lado de su madre y hermano. Era la primera vez que una muchacha le llamaba tanto la atención estando él de novio con Astoria, con quien tenía una hermosa relación, aunque ella lo tuviera bastante desatendido. Las cosas se habían puesto más tensas y le era difícil mantener el lazo como en los primeros días, ya que resultaba un poco molesto sentir que una parte de ella no le correspondía.

—Bien, ¿hoy qué haremos entonces? —preguntó Jane, posando su mirada en su hija que estaba en diagonal a ella, y luego en Ron—. ¿Qué nos recomiendas, Ron?

—Creo que estaría bien con la caminata, al menos para empezar y que conozcan bien el lugar… y más tarde si les apetece podemos ir hacia la parte de la piscina simplemente para que conozcan el lugar. Como dijo Ginny, está prohibido pasar hacia la piscina pero no lo está usar el bar —convino Ron, un poco cohibido, más que nada por estar su madre ahí detrás, observándolo en silencio. El pelirrojo igualmente estaba seguro de que también quería constatar que los empleados de servicio los atendieran bien, pero le incomodaba realmente.

No pasó mucho tiempo allí y Ron enseguida se relajó. Bill también se había ido y Arthur hacía rato que se había metido en la cocina seguramente para picar algo. Molly siempre solía vigilarlo para que no comiera mientras los cocineros se encargaban de su trabajo, pero ya que en ese momento se mantenía fuera de la cocina, entretenida en otra parte, él podía aprovechar la situación para andar a sus anchas.

El almuerzo transcurrió lento y divertido para la familia Granger. Lavender tiró algunos comentarios de los suyos, fuera de lugar, como cuando dijo que por lo general los campos no eran de su agrado y al recibir un codazo de su prima, añadió rápidamente que La Madriguera era la excepción, aunque Ron sabía que no lo decía en serio y la mirada de enojo de Hermione para con su prima se lo constataba, ya que ella la conocía mucho mejor y sabía realmente si estaba mintiendo o no. Los padres de Hermione le mencionaron a Ron que había sido un gran acierto elegir ese lugar para su reunión anual y que estaban encantados al menos con la primera impresión de todo lo visto. Siguieron charlando y comiendo hasta que realmente se cansaron y decidieron ponerse a caminar un poco para bajar la comida.

Antes de poder salir de la casa, Ron se llevó la sorpresa de tener a su madre delante, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas bien altas. El chico se tensó pero decidió que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella, al menos para que dejara de mirarlo de esa manera embarazosa. Hermione, que estaba junto a él, miró hacia el suelo, tomó aire y se dio valor para hablar con su ficticia suegra, como no había podido hacer antes.

—Molly, ¿verdad? —inició Hermione sonriendo y estirando un brazo para darle la mano. La madre de Ron se la tomó con gusto.

—Sí, querida. Me alegra conocerte. Ron es muy reservado, no me había dicho nada de ti —comentó la mujer.

—Lo sé, tampoco lo sabían mis padres, pero dada la coincidencia ya no podíamos escondernos, ¿no? —admitió Hermione sencillamente, soltándose del apretón educado de manos. Apenas trató de escapar de aquello y por la mirada enternecida que Ron le vio a su madre enviarle a la chica, supo enseguida lo que continuaba—. Oh…

Hermione sonrió en un principio, desorientada. La madre de Ron la estaba abrazando con efusividad, pero recordó haber sido advertida, así que se relajó y disfrutó de la cálida forma de dar la bienvenida de esa mujer.

—Ya, mamá, no te pases —le pidió Ron, ciertamente divertido, pero tomándose la cabeza avergonzado por la actitud de su madre. Las dos se separaron, no antes sin que Molly le diera un beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

—Ahora sí, tenemos que hablar, Ron —instó la mujer. Hermione hizo ademán de salir junto a su familia para disfrutar del sol y dejarlos a solas.

—Enseguida voy, Hermione —le dijo sonriendo, mientras con la mano que entrelazó a la de ella, sin siquiera notarlo, inmediatamente luego del abrazo entre ella y su madre, la apretó más fuerte de lo normal y la acercó hacia él.

Hermione le había pedido que tuvieran un código para saber cuándo él la iba a besar como parte de la farsa, pero Ron y ella no habían terminado de acordar nada. Supuso por su mirada y aquel apretón, que eso era lo que estaba indicándole. Ella hizo lo propio y se acercó para besarlo como esa misma mañana había hecho él. Se separó como si nada luego del beso, y salió de la casa, desligándose del agarre de su mano. Ron se la quedó mirando un momento mientras se iba, hasta que su madre carraspeó y él volvió la vista a ella, sonriéndole. Le había gustado su improvisada manera de entenderse con Hermione.

—Es una chica bonita, ¿dónde la conociste? —preguntó Molly, también con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro.

—En el bar donde trabajo —respondió Ron con simpleza—. Un día pasó por ahí y se hizo costumbre que la viera algunas veces visitando el lugar junto con sus amigos, así que la perseguí un poco pero ya sabes… me salí con la mía.

—Me imagino… ¿y hace cuánto que están saliendo? —interrogó Molly, haciéndole señas a su hijo para que la acompañara a la cocina de su casa. No la que usaban los cocineros (aquella era nueva y más grande y estaba pasando unas puertas dobles del comedor de huéspedes), sino la de siempre, la cocina comedor en la que generalmente los Weasley comían solos, como cuando todos los niños eran pequeños.

—Hace dos meses, pero nos conocemos hace un año, así que… Bueno ya sabes, un día hace dos meses decidimos ser más que amigos —aseguró Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro, claro… Sabes que no quiero molestarte, hijo, pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —recriminó la mujer, sentándose en una de las sillas. Ron la imitó.

—¡Mamá, por Dios! Estuve estudiando mucho, en lo que menos pensaba era en venir aquí a visitarlos para contarles eso —admitió cansado.

—Pues debiste hacerlo, no tiene nada de malo. Hace poco pasaste y ni lo mencionaste. Pensar en ella en lugar de hablarnos sobre tus exámenes hubiese sido hasta menos estresante para ti… —aseguró ella—. ¿La quieres?

Ron se esperaba un interrogatorio, pero nada tan específico y que comprometiera su capacidad de mentir con algo perdonable, como el fingir una relación, a pasar a decir que está enamorado totalmente. Su silencio repentino preocupó a su madre, pero antes de que ella pudiera volver a hablar, Ron volvió a mentir, esperando que sonara bien creíble lo que diría.

—Claro que sí, mamá. No puedo creer que me preguntes eso —dijo él a la defensiva.

—¿Y te hace feliz? —inquirió.

—Mucho —dijo más firme y convencido. Molly lo miró un poco insegura, pero finalmente sonrió.

—Espero que ella sepa que si te lastima se las verá conmigo… —sentenció la mujer, poniéndose de pie y finalizando la conversación.

—Tienes que ver cómo eres de terrible, madre. Ella no me lastimará, te lo aseguro —dijo Ron caminando con ella y regresando hacia el recibidor, en donde se llevó una no grata sorpresa.

Draco; tan rubio oxigenado, pálido y elegante como siempre.

—¡Weasley! He conocido a tu novia, pero no me reconoció —inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados. Molly saludó a su yerno con poco entusiasmo y fue hacia el comedor de huéspedes para organizar algunas cosas.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Ron, con la mirada desafiante—. Es evidente que te interesa molestarme.

—Me pregunto cómo es que cambiaste de novia tan rápido, le he preguntado hace cuánto que salen y averigüé que hace poco más de dos meses… Entonces, ¿qué hacías con otra novia la semana pasada? —reflexionó casi susurrando, mientras se acercaba amenazante.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones, ¿verdad?

—Será mejor que lo digas, no tienes muchas salidas… Sabes que puedo usarlo en tu contra.

—¿Y de qué te serviría?... si se puede saber —dijo Ron, con evidente rabia.

—¿A mí? No de mucho, sabes que me hace feliz llevarle la contra a mis cuñados. Y tú no puedes amenazarme, dado que Ginny sabe que salí ese día…

—¿Que saliste y te presentaste como soltero a toda chica que pasaba por ahí? ¿Eso también lo sabe? —preguntó Ron, enderezándose tanto que demostraba ser mucho más grande que él, no más alto, pero sí más fuerte.

—Ginny sabe todo eso, me conoce. Sería una tonta si no se diera cuenta… Pero se ve que le gusta demasiado acostarse conmi…

—¡No te atrevas! —rugió Ron agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa—. Cierra la boca, ¿eh? Te diré solamente para que dejes de decir estupideces que Susan es una amiga y que me pidió que me hiciera pasar por su novio esa noche. A diferencia de tu sucia relación, Hermione sí lo sabe todo, porque estaba al tanto de lo que haría. ¡Y ya déjame en paz!

Todo aquello que dijo con dientes apretados, sosteniéndolo y estando bien cerca de su rostro como para no levantar la voz y dejarle en claro las cosas, fue presenciado por Hermione que lo había ido a buscar justo en ese momento.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. —Ron soltó a Draco y le acomodó la camisa. Luego miró a Hermione, suavizando el gesto, y se la llevó fuera enseguida—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—El maleducado novio de mi hermana —contestó Ron en toda respuesta.

Se unieron al grupo de la familia de Hermione y, junto a una guía del campo, que les explicó todo el circuito que recorrerían, emprendieron la caminata a paso lento, mientras la mujer les contaba sobre los alrededores, la vegetación; las flores que plantaban alrededor de los caminos de tierra y piedra, y las estancias cercanas. Las historias de la niñez Weasley que Hermione había averiguado gracias a lo que Ron le contó, no tenía nada que ver con observar con sus propios ojos aquel maravilloso lugar y sentir el aire puro golpear contra su cuerpo.

Ese día pasó volando, caminaron más de lo que deberían, ya que los mayores se entretenían preguntando mucho durante el camino a la guía y paraban bastante más de lo adecuado. Al atardecer volvieron y se prepararon en sus cabañas para asistir a la cena. Lavender se había pasado el día coqueteando descaradamente con Bill. Hermione la había visto hablando con él en la puerta de su cabaña, mientras esperaba que Ron terminara con su baño. Seguramente la rubia había aprovechado que Katie también estaba en el baño para escapar un poco de su compañía. Realmente la castaña compadecía a su prima Katie por tener que estar en la misma cabaña que su otra prima en común. Durante la cena pasaron una buena velada, en la que se centraron tanto en hacer ver a Ron que les gustaba mucho el lugar, que el pelirrojo quedó bastante aturdido por ello. Hermione simplemente sonreía. Se la veía cansada por la caminata del día y las horas de viaje y los ojos se le cerraban lentamente. No se entretuvieron mucho luego de la cena y aceptaron que ya era demasiado por ser el primer día, así que se despidieron y volvieron cada uno a sus cabañas. A excepción de una persona.

Lavender.

Katie estaba segura de que no volvería pronto, así que rodó los ojos y se metió en la cabaña olvidándose de su rápida prima, como solía llamarla junto a Hermione.

Ésta, a su vez, se encontraba poniéndose el pijama improvisado que tenía; la camiseta de Ron. El pelirrojo se metió en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana como la noche anterior y esperó a Hermione. Ella salió del baño y se metió en la cama sin titubear.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Ron, apoyándose en el respaldo. Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarlo y sonreírle.

—Sí, ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos, ¿no crees? —inquirió.

—Bastante bien. Si Draco te pregunta, conoces a Susan y tú sabías que yo me haría pasar por su novio en su fiesta de graduación… Sólo por si acaso, no creo que te pregunte nada —le informó Ron, acomodándose.

—Está bien. ¡Qué tipo tan raro ese! —reconoció Hermione, enrollándose en las sábanas.

—Él es así. Y no lo soporto —aseguró Ron—. ¿Apago la luz?

—Sí, por favor.

Ron lo hizo y se colocó muy alejado de ella, recordando el incidente de aquella mañana, cuando Hermione lo vio con su erección, ya que temía demasiado rozarla siquiera. Tampoco quería pensar en su camiseta subiéndosele demasiado, había sido un error mantenerse despierto hasta esa hora y descubrir esa imagen que perturbó mucho tiempo su mente. Pensando en aquello, más avergonzado aún, se puso tan a la orilla de la cama, que terminó en el suelo provocando un ruido seco.

—¿¡Qué carajo…!? —musitó Hermione, prendiendo la luz de su lado. Observó a Ron sentado en el suelo, con una mano en su espalda, masajeándose abochornado la zona tras el golpe. Se rio con ganas, aunque se sintiera apenada por él—. ¡No muerdo, eh!

—No te rías, no quiero incomodarte, es todo —aseguró él, poniéndose de pie y metiéndose en la cama.

—Ya hay más confianza, no te preocupes tanto —dijo ella sonriendo, restándole importancia—. Buenas noches, Ron.

—Buenas noches —respondió él, y Hermione apagó la luz, dejándolos a oscuras.

Pasó un rato en el que ninguno de los dos se movió ni dio señales de haberse dormido. Y entonces Ron suspiró.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Qué?

—Ya tenemos un código de beso —comentó Ron, recordando el apretón de sus manos entrelazadas.

—Parece que sí —afirmó ella, sonriendo en la oscuridad. Fue como si acordaran en silencio que aquel fuera el final de la conversación. Se dieron la espalda y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos.

**por Locurita**

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, hasta acá llega mi capítulo. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. A partir de ahora serán más largos, además de que todo lo que pasará será trascendental.

Voy a contestar por primera vez acá lo del anterior capítulo. Generalmente sólo contesto individualmente cuando hay alguna duda o pregunta en concreto, pero no quiere decir que no esté muy agradecida con todo lo que dicen, al igual que Nay, estamos encantadas de que les guste. Brevemente entonces:

**Adarae:** Hola! La verdad es que cuando decidimos con Nay esto de intercambiar parejas nos pareció original, porque por una cosa o la otra, siempre alguno está soltero y el otro en una mala relación y la idea es demostrar que en realidad, pudiendo estar en una relación sana, como la de Harry y Astoria, él se puede fijar en otra persona al no estar realmente enamorado. Aunque claro, Ginny sí que no tiene la mejor relación con Draco. Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Iris:** Hola! Jaja en realidad, no era básicamente una escena para que se fijen en si Ron la tiene grande o no xD Simplemente el chico amaneció con su amigo contento. Pero he leído bastantes veces que lo describen bien dotado. Exactamente, lo mejor está por venir, me alegra que te guste! Gracias por seguirnos y esta vez romper el silencio para escribirnos!

**Lunatica:** Hola! Siempre comentas sin estar registrada y aún no sabemos si tenés usuario creado en la web, pero sin embargo nos alegra mucho que pases regularmente a comentar con tanto entusiasmo. No vamos a dejar la historia por nada, y estamos muy avanzadas, así que no te preocupes, siempre tenemos con qué continuar! Gracias por leernos!

**Maritza chan:** Hola! Bueno bueno, la idea es ir subiendo la intensidad de las cosas en cada capítulo. Se va profundizando en muchos detalles que hacen a la historia y es bueno que algunos de ellos sean destacados en sus comentarios, significa que lo estamos haciendo bien y nos alegra que les guste. En particular, creo realmente que el fic sigue mejorando a partir de ahora y se hace más interesante! Así que si te quedas por ahí, ya nos dirás si así es. Gracias =)

**fatty73:** Hola fatty, gracias por lo que decís, a veces me siento mal haciéndolas esperar dos semanas o un poquito más, cuando en realidad tenemos muchos más capítulos escritos, pero vamos de a poco para que no nos sorprendan con las manos vacías. Tenemos poco tiempo para escribir, esa es la realidad. Pero qué bueno poder saciar las ansias de vez en cuando, ¿no? A partir de ahora todo surgirá naturalmente, es cuestión de tiempo y algunos detalles más.

**susy snape:** Hola Susy! Inevitable esa atracción, y eso que esta no es una historia en la que se atraigan como polos opuestos. La única complicación que podría traer enamorarse de verdad, sería hacerse daño al haber mentido tanto a sus familias, pero no pueden esperarse que eso pase. Creo que la Madriguera va a ponerse interesante luego de este cap. Gracias por leernos!

**pepitopulgarcito:** Hola, gracias por seguirnos. Haremos todo lo posible por seguir enganchándolos. Todavía tenemos con qué y lo más importante es regalarles una buena historia que valga la pena leer al menos para entretenerse. Los capítulos son largos, sí, pero habrán varios que superen la extensión promedio que veníamos manteniendo. Saludos!

**MrsLGrint:** Hola, jajaja, sí, ya están ahí. Ron tenía que actuar, era su primera intervención fuerte como novio de Hermione. Aquí está el capítulo, posiblemente solo es más de lo mismo en un principio, pero es como "la introducción" de lo que vendrá. El próximo, dentro de dos semanas! Saludos!

**WeasleysSweet:** Hola! Realmente tardábamos en dar señales de sentimientos, eh? Claramente a mí también me gustó mucho el capítulo de Nay. Teníamos que dar unos pasitos, avanzando con un poco de tensión entre ellos. Nos alegra que te guste nuestra narración. No somos demasiado parecidas, y que una sea española y otra argentina nos da la clara diferencia xD pero complementamos en ideas y tratamos siempre de mantenernos al día con los detalles y corregir varias veces para no incomodar la lectura con ningún error. Así que es bueno que se aprecie. Gracias a vos! Si estás leyendo esto es porque leíste el capi 10, no faltará tanto para que nos vuelvas a leer!

**Beethhxx:** Hola muchacha efusiva! Gracias! Ya nos lees. Y pronto habrá más, no desesperes! =)

**Sunny Mikayla:** Hola! otra chica pura efusividad! Gracias por leernos. Aquí estamos, tratando de no olvidarnos de ningún detalle para regalarles esta historia. Gracias, ya dejé capítulo, pero pronto vendrá otro más.

**Airu:** Hola! Eh, creo que comentas por primera vez... Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te enganche tanto el fic. Ya seguiremos con más! =) Gracias.

**anatripotter:** Hola Silvia! No sabía si algún día comentarías pero parece que me sirvió mucho el comentario porque fue como una cachetada! De repente me acordé de que tenía que publicar! xD Gracias por pasarte. Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya leíste el capítulo y te imaginarás que posiblemente sí suceda lo que esperas. Aunque preferiría que no tuvieras expectativas, porque al no centrar la historia en lo hanny, realmente no creo que quede como toda fanática se esperaría. En lo particular, día a día tratamos de agregar algo nuevo que alimente cada relación, así que ya veremos si surgen las cosas y cómo. Saludos!

Eso es todo. Siempre digo que seré breve pero no puedo conmigo misma. Será por eso que trato de no contestar! Soy una pesadilla! Espero que no hayan odiado este nuevo capítulo, que realmente es el último "de transición". Un abrazo y muchas gracias a todos/as!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

En la mañana del domingo el sol bañaba con sus rayos los campos que formaban la casa rural La Madriguera. Los trabajadores llevaban ya unas cuantas horas trabajando, preparándolo todo para los huéspedes. Las encargadas de la limpieza de las cabañas iban entrando en las vacías, evitando las que no lo estaban pues los ocupantes aún dormían.

En una de las cabañas ocupadas se encontraba Astoria, que se desperezaba después de una noche de sueño reparador, todavía sentada en la cama. Miró al lado de la cama en el que aún dormía Harry. La situación con él no había mejorado en los últimos días, seguía siendo muy incómodo estar a solas con él. Eso la entristecía. Harry era su novio, no tendrían que sentirse incómodos estando a solas. Suspirando, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, dispuesta a ducharse antes de que se despertara el chico.

.

Entretanto, Ginny se encontraba en el comedor que se hallaba en el edificio principal de la casa rural, la auténtica Madriguera, mientras dirigía los preparativos para el desayuno de los huéspedes.

_«Es tan extraño que Ron sea un cliente… ¿Referirme a él como señor Weasley_?», pensaba Ginny riendo, haciendo que los empleados la miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿De qué te ríes hermanita? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ginny se giró, sorprendida.

—¡Charlie! —exclamó, yendo a abrazar a su hermano—. ¡Creíamos que llegarías por la tarde! ¿Qué tal el viaje? —Charlie trabajaba también en La Madriguera, pero viajaba continuamente. Tenía espíritu aventurero.

—Fantástico. La selva amazónica es un sitio salvaje —reconoció riendo— pero volvería allí sin pensarlo dos veces. Voy a dejar las cosas a mi habitación, luego nos vemos…

Ginny lo vio alejarse por las escaleras que conducían a los pisos de arriba, donde estaba la casa de la familia Weasley. Tras comprobar que todo estaba a punto para el desayuno, se dirigió a la recepción para esperar a que llegaran Ron y la familia de su novia. Allí se encontró con Bill, que estaba coqueteando con una compañera y en la otra punta de la sala vio una cabellera platinada por encima de uno de los respaldos de los sillones que había en recepción, la cual le llamó la atención.

—¡Draco! —saludó por encima del respaldo. El chico se giró y besó a su novia, muy entusiasmado.

—Hola, cariño… —dijo Draco. Ginny se puso enfrente de él y Draco la acercó para que se sentara en sus rodillas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—He pensado que podríamos pasar el día juntos, ir a la ciudad… —Ginny lo miró, apenada.

—Lo siento, Draco, pero hoy tengo que trabajar…

—¡Es fin de semana! —se quejó el chico.

—Ya sabes que aquí no hay fines de semana… Tengo que informar a la familia de la novia de Ron sobre las actividades que pueden hacer hoy y luego tengo que acompañarlos, así que no me puedo ir… —Vio como Draco se ponía un poco colorado.

—¿Así que prefieres trabajar a estar conmigo? —preguntó, furioso.

—¡No he dicho que lo prefiera! —negó, levantándose de las rodillas de su novio. A medida que avanzaba la discusión, sus voces iban elevándose de volumen—. ¡Pero debo hacerlo! No es culpa mía que tu padre sí pueda permitirse darte días libres en el bufete cuando se te antoje…

—¿Así que la culpa de que tu familia sea una muerta de hambre es mía también?

—¿Qué has dicho? —susurró la chica, haciendo que Draco tragara en seco. Había conseguido enfadar de verdad a Ginny Weasley y eso era algo que no se debía hacer. Sin embargo, no tuvo que enfrentarse a la furia de la pelirroja porque en ese momento entraron por la puerta del edificio los padres de Hermione, junto a Lavender y Katie, quienes iban hablando animadamente—. Tengo que irme al salón. Adiós, Draco —sentenció, marchándose sin darle oportunidad al chico de decir nada.

Draco Malfoy vio cómo su novia se alejaba de él con paso rápido. Furioso, se levantó del sillón y salió de La Madriguera. Mientras se alejaba por el camino que comunicaba las casetas con el edificio principal y el aparcamiento, vio a lo lejos a la nueva novia de Ron. A él no le engañarían con eso de que Ron se había hecho pasar por la pareja de otra chica para hacerle un favor a una amiga. Ni hablar. Decidido, se encaminó hacia ella.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí… La nueva novia de Ron —dijo, sonriendo de lado. Podía ser contradictorio, pero no le gustaba que Ron jugara con ella, a pesar de que él hacía lo mismo con su novia. Quizás no era que le preocupaba la chica, solo era que le encantaba fastidiar a los hermanos de Ginny.

—Hola, Draco —le saludó, cortésmente. Malfoy la ponía nerviosa porque sabía más de lo que le gustaría… O al menos podía llegar a saberlo—. ¿A qué te refieres con la nueva novia de Ron?

—Bueno, lleváis saliendo dos meses ¿no? —preguntó, fingiendo desconcierto—. Eso no es mucho tiempo.

—Oh, claro —rio Hermione—. Bueno, tampoco es un tiempo escaso, ¿no? —señaló.

—Sí, supongo. Pero hay algo que me sorprende —dijo, acercándose más a la chica para poder susurrar y que así solo ella lo oyera—. Hace una semana lo vi en una discoteca con otra novia, una tal Susan, celebrando la graduación de ella… ¿Curioso, verdad? —Ante su sorpresa, la chica rio, aunque Draco notó el nerviosismo oculto tras esa risa.

—Sí ya… La verdad es que es una amiga de Ronald —aseguró, sonriendo al chico—. Le pidió que fuera con ella a la graduación para evitar ir con otro chico que no la dejaba en paz —inventó, rápidamente, rezando para que no fuera en contra de lo que Ron le podría haber dicho al chico. Draco pese a la sorpresa de que Hermione conociera la existencia de Susan, no se dejó convencer. En esa pareja había algo extraño y él averiguaría qué era.

—Me alegro si es así, Hermione —aseguró—. Pero ándate con cuidado, no vaya a ser que Ron tenga más amigas de las que crees por ahí escondidas…

_«Eso seguro»,_ pensó para ella misma mientras veía como Draco seguía su camino. Ella suspiró, esperando que el rubio se hubiera convencido con lo que le había dicho, y se giró para encaminarse al comedor.

La conversación entre Draco y Hermione fue presenciada por Astoria, que caminaba también al salón sin Harry. Quería pasar el menor tiempo posible con él hasta que decidieran hablar de lo ocurrido. Miró a Draco alejarse, con el entrecejo fruncido. Ese chico no le gustaba nada. Tendría que vigilarlo de cerca para que no molestara demasiado a Ron y Hermione y descubriera todo el pastel.

.

Ginny se encontraba en el salón, esperando a que la familia de Hermione acabara de desayunar para acercarse e informarles de las actividades disponibles en el día. El último en llegar al desayuno había sido, por supuesto, Ron, que iba con el pelo mojado y la camiseta al revés, detalle que hizo reír a Hermione mientras le señalaba el incidente a su novio discretamente. Ginny también habría reído si no estuviera tan enfadada. Cuando Ronald se había levantado para dirigirse al baño y colocarse la camiseta las miradas de Hermione y Ginny se encontraron y la castaña notó que la pelirroja tenía los hombros caídos y estaba más seria de lo habitual. Si bien la conocía poco, de unas horas, Hermione había notado que Ginny era una persona que rebosaba energía y ahora parecía todo lo contrario. Se preguntó que le pasaría a la hermana de su 'novio'. Sin embargo, decidió no decirle nada a Ron cuando éste volvió del baño. Lo que le pasara a Ginny era asunto de la chica y ella no tenía por qué meterse y Ron tampoco.

.

Tras acabar el desayuno, Ginny se acercó a la mesa y se dispuso a decirles el itinerario que podían seguir en el día.

—¡Buenos días! Espero que hayan pasado una noche grata y hayan disfrutado del desayuno —les dijo, tratando de sonreír—. Si les parece bien ahora pasaré a informarles de las actividades que podrán realizar en el día de hoy —les informó. Hubo un asentimiento general por lo que continuó—. Normalmente el primer día se realiza una excursión por los pueblos cercanos, para que conozcan la zona y hagan algunas compras si lo desean. Hay lugares muy bonitos por aquí, disfrutarán mucho de la excursión, se los garantizo. Algunos de los trabajadores de la casa rural y yo iremos con ustedes para constatar que todo vaya según lo acordado y puedan volver aquí cuando lo deseen sin inconvenientes —les explicó, mientras la miraban atentamente. Todos menos Ron, pues ya se sabía el discurso de su hermana de memoria—. Para la primera excursión es necesario que vaya alguien pero si en los próximos días quieren ir a los pueblos podrán ir solos o acompañados, como lo deseen.

—De acuerdo, iremos —dijo Jane Granger, encantada con la idea.

—¡Pues a mí me parece un aburrimiento! —protestó Lavender, ante lo que Ron y Hermione se miraron con fastidio—. Además, estoy muy cansaba por el viaje. Preferiría quedarme aquí y disfrutar de la piscina o de las cabinas de masajes —ante la mención de esas posibilidades Astoria se estremeció, aunque nadie lo percibió.

—Siento comunicarles que hoy no estará disponible la piscina, pues el guardavidas llega mañana, pero las cabinas estarán a su disposición durante todo el día si así lo desean.

—Bueno, podríamos venir pronto esta tarde para ir a las cabinas… —medió el padre de Lavender, Sean. La chica no tuvo nada que decir después de eso.

—De acuerdo… Los espero aquí dentro de diez minutos para ir a las cocheras —les dijo Ginny, tratando de no perder la sonrisa, mientras veía como todos se levantaban de sus asientos alrededor de la gran mesa que compartían.

.

En el camino de vuelta a las cabañas Hermione iba charlando con su madre y su tía Lisa, la madre de Katie. Ron iba a su lado, de la mano, escuchando la conversación que mantenía la castaña con su familia, sonriendo. Al parecer La Madriguera había causado una buena impresión en la familia de la chica.

—Tienes una casa maravillosa, Ron —señaló Lisa—. Ha tenido que ser fantástico crecer en un sitio así.

—Sí, es un sitio muy agradable para crecer. Además nunca nos aburríamos porque siempre había gente a la que conocer o cosas para hacer. Estoy seguro de que cuando hagamos la cabalgata os gustará aún más este lugar —declaró, convencido, mientras las mujeres le sonreían. Hermione se veía un poco apenada.

—Yo no sé cabalgar —le reconoció a Ron cuando se despidieron de la familia para ir a preparar sus cosas para la excursión.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó sorprendido el chico—. Vaya. Yo pensaba que todo padre rico procuraba que sus hijos supieran ir a caballo.

—Bueno, pues ya ves que en mi caso no es así —dijo, mientras preparaba la mochila.

—Una vez más —añadió Ron, sonriendo, mientras preparaba sus cosas también. Tras unos momentos habló, decidido—. Bueno, si quieres podría darte unas clases—ofreció. Hermione lo miró incrédula.

—¿Lo harías?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —declaró, haciendo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia—. Se puede hacer la excursión en carro, pero no es lo mismo. —El chico vio como la cara de la castaña se iluminaba.

—¡Oh, eso sería fantástico! Muchas gracias, Ron… ¿Pero cuándo sería? —le cuestionó, echándose la mochila a la espalda, mientras el pelirrojo abría la puerta de la cabaña, dejando que ella saliera primero. Se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el edificio principal, enfrascados en la conversación.

—Bueno, se supone que vamos a volver pronto, ¿no? Podríamos ir esta tarde antes de pasarnos por el bar de mis hermanos… A no ser que quieras ir a las cabinas de masaje o algo así —señaló.

—¡No, qué va! Prefiero los caballos a los masajes… ¡Gracias, Ron! —aseguró. Parecía muy ilusionada.

—Así no se le agradecen las cosas a tu novio, Hermione —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Los chicos se giraron para ver quién era. Katie—. Le tendrías que dar como mínimo un besito —señaló, haciendo ruiditos de besos, ante lo que Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron.

—Cállate, Katie —le dijo la castaña. Adoraba a su prima pero no le gustaba que hiciera bromas a costa suya.

Una vez que todos llegaron al punto de encuentro, Ginny los guio hasta las cocheras, donde se encontraron con varias camionetas. Todas eran de colores plateados, de diferentes marcas y años, aunque todas en perfectas condiciones. Ginny les dijo que deberían dividirse en grupos.

—Hey, Ginny —llamó Ron a su hermana—. Nosotros no necesitamos que nadie venga para guiarnos. Creo que conozco bastante bien la zona —bromeó. Ante eso, Jane intercambió una mirada con Katie y Astoria y se dispusieron a formar los grupos. Al final consiguieron que Ron y Hermione acabaran solos en una de las camionetas.

—¿Por qué nos rehúyen? —se preguntó Hermione, una vez que se encaminó con Ron a una de las camionetas.

—No lo hacen —aseguró Ron, sonriéndole, abriéndole a la chica la puerta del copiloto— sólo quieren que estemos un tiempo a solas. —Como si lo hiciera para confirmar las palabras de Ron, en ese momento se acercó Katie a su prima y, aprovechando que Ron se había alejado para hablar con su hermana sobre el camino a seguir, le susurró:

—Ahora tendrás la ocasión perfecta para agradecerle. —Hermione se sonrojó mientras su prima se alejaba hacia su camioneta. La castaña le echó un ojo a los demás grupos. Katie iba con Astoria, Harry y Ginny, que conduciría. En otro iban Lavender y sus padres, siendo acompañados por un trabajador que no fue del gusto de la rubia, que se lamentó, pues supo que ese día iba a ser muy largo para ella. En la última camioneta iban los padres de Hermione y los de Katie con otro empleado.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó Ron una vez sentado en el asiento del conductor.

—Totalmente —aseguró la castaña.

La excursión se puso en marcha, siendo encabezada por la camioneta que conducía Ginny y cerrada por la de Ron. En la camioneta de Ginny habría un gran silencio si no fuera por Katie. Normalmente la pelirroja era la que trataba de sacar conversaciones con los clientes pero estaba ensimismada, pensando en lo ocurrido con Draco esa mañana. Últimamente lo único que hacían era discutir y no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo.

Visitaron varios pueblos. Todos tenían un aura muy especial. Mágica. Eran casas bajas, blancas y en ocasiones hasta con tejados de paja, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la familia de Hermione, tan acostumbrada a la ciudad. También visitaron un campo lleno de flores, donde hicieron una parada más larga para poder comer.

Cuando se pusieron de camino de vuelta a La Madriguera, Ron y Hermione decidieron desviarse hacia uno de los pueblos por los que habían pasado antes para comprar un pijama a la castaña, ante la mirada extrañada de todos los que iban en las otras camionetas, pues no sabían a donde se dirigían. Trataron de llamarlos pero ninguno de los dos contestaba así que decidieron seguir adelante, a fin de cuentas el objetivo de que fueran solos era que pasaran tiempo juntos sin tener que lidiar con la familia.

Comprar un pijama les resultó más complicado de lo que habría parecido a primera instancia, pues en esos pequeños pueblos no habían muchas tiendas de ropa. Se tuvieron que dirigir a un pueblo más grande, donde no habían estado. Sin embargo, Hermione se tuvo que conformar con un camisón pues no había pijamas que le valieran.

Ya entrada la tarde se encaminaban de vuelta a La Madriguera, tratando de montar alguna anécdota creíble. Hoy habían tenido suerte, pues la familia de Hermione había estado más interesada en preguntarle a Ginny sobre los pueblos que visitaban y las cosas que veían que en preguntarles a ellos, pero no creían que se libraran del interrogatorio cuando llegaran a La Madriguera y fueran al bar de la piscina.

—Bueno, entonces quedamos en que una de las tantas veces en las que te pedí que quedaras conmigo, estando ya harta de mí, me tiraste la bebida a la que te había invitado por la cabeza —afirmó Ronald, mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí, y que debido a eso se te estropeó el móvil —continuó Hermione, mirando a Ron conducir—. Cuando me lo dijiste la siguiente vez que nos vimos, yo me sentí mal y cuando te pregunté cómo podía compensártelo…

—…yo te dije que con una cita, sí —rio Ron—. Eso sería algo más propio de Bill, pero supongo que… —se interrumpió, al escuchar unos ruidos extraños. Ambos guardaron silencio, sin saber qué era y unos segundos más tarde Ron vio como una luz se encendía en el salpicadero de la camioneta—. Oh, mierda…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, mientras Ron se retiraba a uno de los lados de la carretera y paraba el motor. El chico no contestó, sino que se bajó de la camioneta y se agachó, para mirar debajo de ésta. Había una gran mancha de aceite.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…

—¿Ron? ¿Me podrías decir que está pasando? —le cuestionó Hermione, moviéndose al asiento del conductor y mirando por la ventanilla.

—Pasa que hemos roto —dijo, levantándose del suelo y limpiándose los pantalones con gesto de fastidio.

—¿Roto? ¿Cómo que roto? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! Y de todas formas no podríamos romper porque no estamos juntos —Ron alzó la mirada, sin entender a qué se refería Hermione. No pudo evitar reírse ante su cara de confusión.

—No me refiero a nosotros, tonta —le dijo, volviendo a una actitud seria otra vez—. Me refiero a la camioneta. Una pérdida de aceite… una 'gran' pérdida de aceite —recalcó.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —cuestionó la chica.

—¿Tienes tu móvil? El mío lo dejé en La Madriguera —Ron miró en sus bolsillos, por si acaso lo había guardado, pero no fue así. Hermione hizo lo mismo, pero no lo llevaba. Negó con la cabeza—. Vale, genial… ¿Y ahora qué? —Estaban en una carretera secundaria en medio de ninguna parte.

—Tendremos que esperar a que pase algún coche o que nos echen de menos en La Madriguera —sentenció Hermione, volviendo a colocarse en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba extrañamente calmada. Ron se sentó de nuevo en el sitio del conductor, recargando la cabeza en el asiento.

—Bueno, ya podemos dar la camioneta por perdida —se lamentó.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Para cuando alguien nos quiera recoger ya habrá perdido todo el aceite! Y sin aceite adiós motor…

—Bueno, quizás no sea muy costosa la reparación… —Ron negó, resignado—. ¿Y si vamos a la parte trasera de la camioneta? Así podremos ver mejor si viene un coche… —sugirió Hermione. Ron suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

.

El resto de excursionistas ya habían llegado a La Madriguera y después de dejar las cosas en las cabañas, ducharse y cambiarse, se dirigieron a la zona de la piscina. La Madriguera contaba con una enorme piscina. Al verla, los familiares de Hermione entendieron por qué la necesidad de un guardavidas. Estaba rodeada de césped y cercada por una valla, que ahora permanecía cerrada. Al otro lado de ésta también había césped, que delimitaba con una zona de suelo, en la que había sillas y mesas, suponían que para los huéspedes que quisieran tomar algo en el bar de la casa rural, que se encontraba un escalón por debajo de las mesas. AquaBar estaba en el centro de un estanque de agua, poco profundo, simulando ser una piscina infantil. La barra contaba también con taburetes, que estaban anclados al suelo de agua. La zona estaba ambientada con la música que salía de los altavoces del bar a un volumen razonable. Las cabinas de masaje estaban a la derecha de las mesas.

Lavender, que llevaba puesto un mini bikini, se dirigió con rapidez hacia las cabinas en cuanto Ginny las mencionó. El resto de su familia —sus padres, los de Katie y los de Hermione, Katie, Harry y Astoria— se descalzaron, dejando los zapatos cerca de las mesas que habían juntado para poder sentarse todos juntos, y se acercaron al bar.

—Os presento a mis hermanos —dijo Ginny—, bueno, a dos más —se corrigió, sonriendo—. Estos son Fred y George —dijo, señalando a cada uno de ellos.

—¡Él no es Fred! ¡Soy yo! —exclamó el que estaba en el lado derecho de la barra.

—¡Sí! Tantos años y todavía no nos distingues… ¿Qué clase de hermana eres? —preguntó George.

—Al menos podrías fijarte en la alianza —sentenció Fred, señalando la mano izquierda de su hermano, sonriendo.

—Bueno, bueno, vale, lo siento —se disculpó—. Ellos son la familia de la novia de Ron —dejó caer. Los gemelos abrieron mucho los ojos sorprendidos ante esa información.

—¿De Ron? —empezó Fred.

—¿Nuestro Ron? —siguió George.

—¿Un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules…?

—¿…que mide casi dos metros?

—Sí, ese Ron —les confirmó Ginny, riendo.

—¡Caray! —dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

—¿Y cuál de ellas es la novia de nuestro hermanito?

—¿Y dónde está él para tomarle el pelo un rato?

—No lo sabemos —intervino Katie, sonriendo a los gemelos. Le habían caído bien—. Ron y Hermione, la novia, desaparecieron cuando volvíamos de la excursión por los pueblos cercanos. —Los gemelos sonrieron pícaramente ante eso.

—Bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? —se lamentó Fred—. Ya lo molestaremos en otra ocasión.

—Sí… Bueno, ¿qué queréis tomar?

Ginny se alejó mientras la familia de Hermione pedía, pues había visto a lo lejos a Draco. Se acercó y se paró a unos pasos de él.

—¿No me vas a saludar con un beso? —preguntó Draco, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—¿Después de lo de esta mañana esperas siquiera que te hable? —cuestionó de vuelta Ginny, demostrándole que no se le había pasado el enfado.

—Lo estás haciendo, ¿no? —señaló—. Mira, Ginny, sabes que no me gusta discutir contigo y es por eso que he vuelto, para arreglarlo… Pero quiero que me entiendas. Yo quería pasar un día con mi novia y resulta que no puedo porque ella tiene que 'trabajar'. —A la pelirroja no le gustó el tono que había empleado para mencionar su trabajo.

—Ya sabes que La Madriguera conlleva mucho esfuerzo… Si me hubieras avisado con tiempo podría haberme organizado para delegar el trabajo en otra persona pero de improviso es imposible…

—¿Así que no puedo ser espontáneo?

—Me temo que no —sentenció Ginny, cortante.

Harry, que en realidad lo que quería era comer algo en lugar de beber, pues tenía un hambre voraz después de un día tan agitado, se encaminaba al comedor cuando escuchó parte de la conversación que Ginny y Draco mantenían juntos. Notó, por el tono de la chica, que estaba disgustada así que decidió intervenir.

—Ginny, disculpa, ¿tendrías un momento? —Ambos se giraron a mirarlo. Harry notó como el chico rubio lo escudriñaba con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo, la pelirroja parecía aliviada.

—Sí, claro, Harry. Lo siento, Draco, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión —se despidió, alejándose de él. Harry y ella echaron a andar hacia el edificio principal sin darse cuenta. Ginny suspiró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry. La chica le había llamado mucho la atención desde que la vio, quizás por su energía desbordante. Pero ahora toda esa energía parecía haber desaparecido.

—Sí, es sólo que las relaciones de pareja son difíciles…

—¡Oh! ¿Era tu novio? Perdón, no quería molestar —se disculpó rápidamente, sonrojado.

—No, no lo sientas… Te lo agradezco… No tenía ganas de discutir y me has dado la excusa perfecta para evitarlo —aseguró sonriéndole. A Harry le gustó verla sonreír. En sus ojos le pareció que brillaba otra vez esa energía—. Bueno… ¿para qué me necesitabas?

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado. Ginny alzó las cejas, irónica. Harry se abofeteó mentalmente—. Ah, ya… Quería saber si el comedor estaría abierto ahora… Es que tengo en poco de hambre —reconoció, llevándose una de sus manos a la nuca, avergonzado. La chica rio.

—Me temo que no —dijo. Harry puso cara de perrillo abandonado—. Pero puedo colarte en las cocinas —aseguró—. Eso sí… No se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? Se supone que no podemos hacerlo —explicó, sonriendo pícaramente. Harry rio.

—Me parece justo.

.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban tirados en la parte trasera de la camioneta, mirando el cielo estrellado. Habían pasado horas mirando si aparecía alguien a quien pudieran pedirle ayuda, sin éxito. Rendidos, se tumbaron, tapándose con la tela que habían usado para sentarse en el campo en el que habían comido ese mediodía. No hacía frío, pero con la tela se sentían más resguardados, reconfortados.

—Tengo hambre —se lamentó Ron, por milésima vez. Hermione se incorporó harta.

—¡Vale ya! Yo también tengo hambre y no me oyes quejarme… Ya tengo suficiente con que nos hayamos quedado aquí tirados por tu culpa como para tener que aguantar tus lloriqueos.

—¿Mi culpa? —preguntó Ron, incorporándose también—. Yo no soy el que se ha olvidado el pijama y se ha tenido que comprar uno, sino tú —le acusó.

—¿Y qué pretendías? ¿Qué estuviera sin pijama? —le preguntó, sarcástica.

—No es que haya mucha diferencia entre mi camiseta y el camisón que has comprado… ¡Casi diría que mi camiseta tapa más! —Ron no la había visto con él puesto, pero por lo que había percibido en la percha, el camisón contaba con alguna que otra transparencia. Hermione lo miró, frunciendo en entrecejo, sin saber qué decirle. Frustrada, se dejó caer otra vez sobre la camioneta, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. El chico sonrió, satisfecho de haber ganado la discusión, tumbándose también. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Hermione suspiró, derrotada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, girándose para poder mirar a Ron mientras lo hacía—. Es sólo que estar en medio de la nada me pone nerviosa…

—Sí, lo sé… A mí también… De sólo pensar que se puede acercar una araña… —Ron se estremeció. La chica rio.

—Cualquiera diría que te has criado en el campo…

—Es una fobia… ¡No puedo evitarlo! —se lamentó el chico. Hermione llevó la vista al cielo.

—Es muy bonito —reconoció—. Hacía mucho que no veía un cielo tan estrellado.

—Sí, lo es —coincidió, mirándola. Giró la cabeza hacia el cielo, recordando—. Cuando era pequeño mi abuelo me enseñó todas las constelaciones. Las conocía todas… Echaba de menos verlas.

—En Londres no se ven muchas estrellas —afirmó Hermione—. ¿Te acuerdas de las constelaciones que te enseñó tu abuelo?

—No —lamentó Ron—. Al menos no de la mayoría… Son demasiadas para recordarlas todas… Pero ahí está la Osa Mayor —afirmó, mientras unía las estrellas, dibujando la forma—. Y Draco también se ve —la señaló. Hermione sonrió, mientras se imaginaba la forma del dragón que dibujaban las estrellas.

—Me habría gustado mucho tener un abuelo que me enseñara cosas así… Los míos sólo hablaban de mi formación y mi futuro como banquera. —Ron la miró con pesar. Hermione sonrió recordando—. Bueno, menos mi abuela… Ella siempre me contaba historias, decía que ya tendría tiempo para preocuparme por el banco si quería hacerlo algún día. El problema —dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando a Ron— es que sigo sin querer hacerlo —reconoció, confusa. Ron, tras dudarlo unos segundos, acercó su mano a la de la chica y se la estrechó, sonriéndole débilmente, dándole ánimos. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, girando la cabeza otra vez, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo plagado de estrellas.

* * *

**Capítulo escrito por Nay R/HR.**

**N/A: Hola gentecita. Gracias por sus reviews, hoy no los contesto, estoy muuuy cansada, pero quería darles la "bienvenida" a las que comentaron por primera vez, puesto con comillas ya que dicen ser lectoras desde hace rato, y decirles que me alegra particularmente que les siga gustando este fic y que sean tan entusiastas. Aquí tienen el capítulo, si logro convencer a Nay, publicaremos la semana que viene, ya que esta vez se pasaron tres semanas y fue como "Olvido total" de publicar xD Pero bueno... Espero que comprendan, mi mente es muy frágil (?). Les mando un beso y abrazo grande y ojalá sigan ahí y, en ese caso, que lo disfruten. (Se viene mejor cada vez, una opinión propia, que espero que compartan luego). Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Le dolía la espalda y el cuello por estar tantas horas acostado en esa dura superficie. A lo lejos se escuchaba un auto acercándose por el camino de tierra anaranjada. Ron abrió los ojos. El sonido de los pájaros y el rayo de sol sobre su rostro eran dos cosas que le molestaban sobremanera. Odiaba despertar tan temprano. Dada la circunstancia, no podría haber evitado hacerlo de aquella manera. Alzó un poco la cabeza y observó que Hermione estaba junto a él, pegada a su cuerpo, le rodeaba un brazo por encima de su torso pero sin abrazarlo del todo, y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, con su alborotado cabello esparcido en él. Sonrió al verla, pero frunció el entrecejo rápidamente tras darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo habían terminado de esa forma. Simplemente se habían quedado dormidos. Y la manta estaba en cualquier parte menos sobre ellos. Ya desde temprano hacía calor.

El auto que se acercaba llegó pronto a ser visible en el camino, Ron despertó a Hermione con poco esfuerzo, ya que ella se había molestado también con la luz solar, y se refregó el rostro con sus manos al soltar a Ron con evidente confusión.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir Hermione. Ron, enderezándose, señaló hacia el camino.

—Se acerca un auto. Pediremos ayuda… —informó él. Luego de observar bien el coche, se dio cuenta de que le resultaba familiar. ¡Era Viktor… trayendo a Fleur también!—. Oh, genial.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, todavía somnolienta, mirando el auto que llegó a su altura y frenó.

—¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa! —dijo Viktor despejando las dudas de Hermione, tras bajar y verlos allí. Fleur también se bajó.

—Oigan, pegvegtidos, esto no ega pagte de la fagsa, ¿o sí? —inquirió Fleur con una sonrisa radiante.

—No es buena manera de comenzar la mañana… —dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta de atrás y bajando al suelo para saludar a sus amigos—. Anda, Viktor, ¿me prestas tu móvil? Olvidamos los nuestros…

—Claro, ¿qué le pasó a esta cosa? ¿Es todo terreno, no? —preguntó agachándose y observando debajo de la camioneta.

—Perdió aceite y dejó de arrancar. Y sabes que como mecánico podría morir de hambre, no sé mucho sobre esto —se aventuró a decir Ron, mientras marcaba el número de emergencias en el teléfono de Viktor para llamar a una grúa.

—Cierto que hoy comenzaban a trabajar en La Madriguera —comentó Hermione como para decir algo, aún sentada en la camioneta, pero en la parte que Ron había dejado abierta, dejando sus piernas colgando y balanceándose. Se acomodó un poco el pelo y se masajeó el cuello que también le dolía.

—Sí, y cuanto antes debemos ig, no queguemos llegag tagde en nuestgo pgimeg día de tgabajo —aseguró la francesa, apoyándose también en la camioneta. Vieron que Ron se acercaba luego de poder comunicarse—. ¿Todo bien, Gon?

—Vendrán, pero tal vez se tarden bastante. Deberían irse ya, y tú también, Hermione —les dijo. Viktor frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada y tomó su celular cuando Ron se lo acercó tendiendo un brazo.

—No, yo me quedaré esperando aquí contigo —dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Fleur se sonrió y miró al suelo; sabría lo que vendría.

—¿Estás loca? Ya has esperado toda la noche, deberías ir, estás de vacaciones, no deberías esperar aquí hasta que una estúpida grúa se lleve la camioneta para que la reparen y que nos alcancen hasta La Madriguera luego —convino Ron, un poco alterado.

—No me moveré de aquí —se negó Hermione rotundamente.

—Bueno, yo sí me voy —informó Viktor en un murmullo suave, y se metió en su auto.

—También yo —dijo Fleur aún con su sonrisa pegada al rostro, mientras se subía al lado de Viktor y sacaba un brazo por la ventana—. ¡Hasta luego!

—No, aguarden. ¡Llévenla! —rogó el pelirrojo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ronald, no iré con ellos, se supone que estamos fingiendo ser novios, no te puedo dejar solo aquí esperando.

—Ella tiene razón y nosotros no queremos llegar tarde, así que nos vemos después. Adiós —dijo Viktor y arrancó sin esperar más respuesta, dejando a Ron con la boca abierta y claramente enfadado.

.

—Están bastante unidos… —comentó Fleur, una vez que perdieron de vista a su amigo y a Hermione, con el polvo que habían levantado tras irse y del cual Viktor se había quejado durante todo el tramo de tierra, aunque en realidad, como su descapotable esta vez iba techado, le molestaba menos.

—¿Crees que pudo haber pasado algo más con ellos? —preguntó Viktor, sabiendo que ella también especulaba sobre ello.

—No… no sé. Hegmione no es como las otgas clientes. Con ella tiene que pasag más tiempo. No es un tgabajo simple —concluyó Fleur.

—Desde luego, pero por ahora los veo bien. Ya veremos qué tan divertida es la farsa en casa de Ron, rodeados de tanto Weasley —inquirió Viktor mientras seguía acelerando tanto como podía, debido a imperfecciones del camino.

Poco después llegaron al llano suelo del aparcamiento y estacionaron. Viktor bajó el equipaje y luego de ponerlo todo en el suelo, cerró el maletero y el coche con llave. Fleur agarró sus cosas y él hizo lo propio mientras la seguía hacia la entrada, con aquel pórtico de madera, en donde esperaba una chica oriental llamada Cho.

—¿Cómo están? Pasen por aquí… —Cho no dejó ni que contestaran, los llevó hacia la casa principal, a pesar de que sabía que ellos conocían el camino. Los hizo esperar en el vestíbulo, delante de un mostrador. Indicaciones que Molly le había detallado—. Tendrán habitaciones aquí, lamentablemente sólo tenemos una disponible y es para el caballero. Usted, señorita, tendrá que compartir habitación conmigo.

—Pues entonces no me tgates de "usted". Me llamo Fleur —dijo ella tendiéndole la mano. Cho se la estrechó encantada.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Cho. Ayudo con la organización de los empleados en recepción y también me encargo de las actividades de los huéspedes. Nunca sobramos aquí.

—Ya que todos se presentan, yo soy Viktor. Dejaré esto y ya si es necesario me pongo el traje de baño y así pueden abrir la piscina, ¿no? —sugirió el búlgaro.

—Así es. Espérame aquí que busco la llave de tu habitación. —Viktor asintió mientras la chica desaparecía por unas puertas móviles y miró hacia afuera de la casa. Dos chicas se acercaban y una reía risueña. Viktor abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó al ver a Lavender acercándose—. Mierda, mierda ¿qué hago?

—¿Quién demonios es? ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Fleur frunciendo las cejas, observando a las chicas que se acercaban. Viktor dejó su maleta ahí olvidada y salió corriendo para esconderse detrás del mostrador de recepción.

—¡Hola! —saludó Katie educadamente al pasar, Lavender siguió riéndose sin mirar siquiera a Fleur y se dirigió al comedor por una puerta a la derecha.

—Hola —saludó Fleur antes de que la chica se metiera en el comedor también, mientras sonreía sin ningún esfuerzo.

—¿Ya se fueron? —preguntó Viktor antes de asomarse.

—Sí. ¿De cuál de ellas te escapabas? —inquirió Fleur, alzando una ceja sugestiva.

—De la rubia…

—Me imaginaba. ¡Qué miedo le tienes a las mujegues, Viktog! —se mofó Fleur.

Pero antes de que él contestara se escuchó un carraspeo que les llamó la atención y ambos miraron hacia la izquierda, por donde Cho había reaparecido.

—No puedes estar ahí, Viktor, aunque… técnicamente ya eres un empleado, pero no es tu área —aseguró.

—Lo siento, estaba practicando para entrar en clima —mintió de manera descarada, que a Fleur le pareció divertida. Luego salió de allí cauteloso y tomó las llaves que Cho le tendió.

—Fleur, tú sígueme que te muestro nuestra habitación. La tuya está cruzando el comedor, por un pasillo que se abre tras aquellas puertas —le mostró Cho a Viktor, señalándole—. Lo que ves hacia la izquierda al entrar en el comedor son las puertas que llevan a las cocinas, pero hacia allá derecho, habrá un pasillo con una serie de puertas numeradas. La tuya es la habitación seis. Trata de pasar desapercibido porque quizá algunos huéspedes ya estén desayunando. También tienes otra entrada del otro lado de la casa para no molestar a los huéspedes, pero como recién llegas puedes pasar por aquí…

—¡No, no, gracias!, mejor no pasar por ahí… —Viktor suspiró y tomó su maleta apresuradamente—. Nos vemos después, adiós.

Se fue tan rápido como pudo y Cho no hizo más que mirar a Fleur en busca de una respuesta ante una actitud tan extraña. Luego la acompañó a su habitación, que quedaba por un pasillo, pero hacia el lado contrario al que le había indicado a Viktor, y lo bueno era que no debían cruzar ningún comedor, sólo un pequeño living que era parte de la casa original, en donde los Weasley vivieron durante toda su niñez y parte de la adolescencia.

.

—…es blanco —dijo Ron. Estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, con sus piernas colgando hacia fuera, y aburridos de esperar.

—¿Es esa nube que apareció allá, Ron? —le preguntó ella, harta del juego de ver cosas en el paisaje y que otro tuviera que adivinar qué era.

—¿Qué sentido tiene si no hay nada en este maldito camino? —bufó y se rascó la cabeza, desacomodándose el pelo.

—No te exasperes…

—¡Pero han pasado cuarenta minutos ya!

—Y estamos bien.

—¿No tienes sed aunque sea?... Sólo di que sí como para comprobar que eres normal —pidió Ron.

—¿Por qué eres tan pesado con eso, Ronald? Ya van a venir —trató de tranquilizarlo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos de manera convincente.

—¡Y tú eres testaruda! Si te hubieses ido con Viktor y Fleur ya te habrías duchado y estarías relajada, tomando el desayuno y…

—¡No estaría relajada si tú estuvieras aquí solo! —dijo Hermione a un volumen más alto de lo normal, tomándolo por las mejillas con sus cálidas manos, acercándolo mucho, como quien hace cuando va a besar a alguien de inmediato—. Quería quedarme aquí y estoy bien, ahora tranquilízate —le pidió, destensando sus manos, pero sin quitarlas del rostro de Ron, que se había enrojecido al sentir cómo Hermione dejaba de hacer fuerza y simplemente terminaba aquel movimiento con algo parecido a una caricia reconfortante.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso ahora? —preguntó Ron, mirando hacia sus labios y luego de nuevo a sus ojos.

—Depende de qué sea…

—Pienso que actuamos mejor de lo que deberíamos… —dijo Ron, agachando la cabeza. Hermione contuvo el aire y soltó a Ron, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente quedamente.

—Pienso lo mismo —musitó monótonamente ella, pensando en lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza tras tenerlo tan cerca. Entre la confusión y con su corazón aun latiendo fuerte, alzó la cabeza y vio que a lo lejos algo parecido a un camión se acercaba—. ¡Mira hacia allá!

—Es la grúa —confirmó Ron. Poniéndose de pie. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Se fijaron dentro de la camioneta, si debían sacar algo para llevarlo con ellos y después la cerraron y esperaron a que los alcanzaran.

.

Fleur se acomodó en su habitación compartida con Cho. Era pequeña pero con lo necesario. Sólo estaría allí para dormir y asearse, ya que tenía baño privado. Hubo un tiempo en que los Weasley la pasaron realmente mal económicamente. Hacía pocos años habían resuelto todas sus deudas y con buenas temporadas de trabajo y mucho esfuerzo, lograron remodelar las habitaciones para los empleados. Habían perdido mucho tras haber mandado a construir las cabañas para huéspedes, pero ahora estaban recuperados. No les sobraba nada, pero al menos en tema "construcción" ya estaban cubiertos y sólo les restaba seguir trabajando como siempre para mantenerse en pie. Ahora, libres de deudas, con todo organizado y equipados en cada área de la casa rural, estaban tranquilos y a disposición de sus clientes.

Cuando la joven dejó sus cosas más o menos acomodadas, salió de la habitación y una vez que Cho le indicó lo que debía hacer, se quedó allí sola, detrás del mostrador, a la espera de que Molly se hiciera presente para estar a su disposición en lo que ella deseara. Se suponía que ayudaría en la cocina o algo por el estilo, aún no sabía del todo lo que debía hacer, pero estaría encantada con cualquier puesto que le tocara.

Lejos, por el camino empedrado que llevaba hacia la casa, directamente al hall de entrada y vestíbulo, se acercaba un inconfundible rubio casi albino. Era Draco, aunque Fleur no tenía idea de quién se trataba, sólo sabía que con Bill Weasley no parecía llevarse bien, dado que el pelirrojo le salió al cruce antes de entrar a la casa, y parecían estar hablando de algo bastante interesados, pero eran poco amables entre ellos, aunque ella no pudiera escucharlos.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, Malfoy? —preguntó Bill, interponiéndose en su camino.

—¿Y tú qué haces despierto tan temprano? —inquirió Draco.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo de ti, no vi que anoche te quedaras… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí ya? ¿No te alcanza con ser molesto por unas horas…? —cuestionó alzando las cejas. Bill observó que Draco miraba por encima de su hombro. Se volteó y vio que Fleur los miraba atentamente desde el mostrador dentro de la casa. Le sonrió de inmediato y se volvió a mirar a Draco—. Espero que no estés pensando en intentar serle infiel a mi hermanita teniéndola aquí cerca, ya suficiente con saber que lo haces por la ciudad y ella no se da cuenta y te sigue defendiendo. Además… ella es mía —dijo Bill, hablando de Fleur posesivamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Te la has comprado o algo? —insistió Draco, con un reflejo amenazante en sus ojos grises.

—Sólo me estoy adelantando a lo que pasará. No podrías tenerla aunque quisieras…

—No dije que quiera, Weasley… —Draco alzó el mentón con evidente superioridad y al pasar por su lado le susurró—. ¿A que no te la ligas, William?

—¿Cuánto a que sí…? —dijo entre dientes, mirándolo desafiante a los ojos. Draco no dijo nada. Sonrió y se fue de allí, dispuesto a buscar a Ginny en el interior de la casa.

—Te ves enojado, vaquego —habló Fleur a Bill, cuando éste entró con una sonrisa forzada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la rubia rápidamente. Se quitó el sobrero que llevaba, se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos y se acercó una silla alta, sentándose del otro lado del mostrador, frente a la chica—. Estoy espegando a tu madge, ¿la has visto?

—En mi país, se saluda con un beso primero y después puedes preguntar lo que se te dé la gana. ¿Cómo es en el tuyo? —preguntó Bill, apoyándose sobre sus brazos y acercándole la cara, con una sonrisa ahora sí muy natural.

—¿En mi país? Se dice "adiós" a los que no les quiego hablag —aseguró ella, alejándose lo suficiente y cruzándose de brazos. Bill no insistió y se fue luego de guiñarle un ojo.

.

En el comedor, Jane terminaba su café con leche mientras su esposo leía el periódico. Se dedicaba a averiguar cuál había sido el resultado del partido de los Cannons, que no recordó escuchar ayer por radio. El hombre estaba un poco fastidiado esa mañana. La madre de Hermione pensaba que tal vez se debía a que se esperaba encontrar con su hija y el novio de ésta desayunando con ellos, pero el saber que no habían vuelto lo tenía evidentemente nervioso, aunque no dijera que se trataba de ello. Para Patrick, Hermione siempre sería su pequeña hija y aunque no fuera un pesado celoso, le había caído mal el no verlos allí.

Fleur, que por fin había hablado con Molly para saber qué debía hacer y que pudo informarle a su vez que Ron y Hermione estaban varados en la ruta en ese mismo momento, esperando una grúa, se apareció por las puertas del comedor, observando una gran cantidad de personas reunidas y otros huéspedes repartidos en las mesas de allí, y se acercó a la familia de Hermione, como bien la señora Weasley le había indicado. Carraspeó y sonrió cuando le prestaron atención.

—Hola, ustedes deben seg la familia de Hegmione, ¿ciegto? —preguntó con simpatía y nerviosismo a la vez.

—Sí —contestó Patrick de inmediato, sacando la vista del periódico—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Venía a infogmag que Gon y ella están vagados en la guta, pego no tagdagan en volveg, ya que una gúa los estará auxiliando y luego los acegcagá aquí a La Madiguega —aseguró Fleur, sin tratar el inconveniente con dramatismo y quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Ah, claro… Con razón no aparecen todavía —comentó Jane, pensativa—. ¿Tú eres…?

—Es nueva empleada aquí —respondió Molly, tras aparecer por las puertas del comedor con una amable sonrisa—. Fleur es la mejor amiga de mi hijo, Ron. —Le echó una mirada orgullosa y le indicó que podía irse.

—No sé qué clase de amigas tiene el pelirrojo, pero esa chica tiene un acento insoportable —murmuró Lavender al oído de Katie, quien la miró con mala cara y luego suspiró resignada.

—Es extranjera solamente, y está claro; así como Hermione tiene a Harry de mejor amigo, él tiene una mejor amiga… Tú porque sólo sabes intimar con tus amistades —le susurró su prima, con molestia.

—¿Así que nuestros hijos están varados? —inquirió Jane, hablándole a Molly.

—Pues sí. Cuando Fleur junto a otro joven venían directo hacia aquí para incorporarse al trabajo, los encontraron en el camino. Como no es una ruta muy transitada y mucho menos de noche, nadie los pudo auxiliar antes. Al parecer olvidaron sus teléfonos, así que bueno… El resto ya lo saben. Supongo que pronto volverán —dijo tranquilamente—. Mi hija dará instrucciones para cabalgar hoy, es una clase solamente. Si quieren, más o menos en media hora comenzará. Deben dirigirse a los establos… Ah, la piscina ya tiene guardavidas, así que está disponible.

—Gracias, Molly —respondió con amabilidad el padre de Katie, antes que nadie.

—¿Cómo crees que estarán esos dos? —le preguntó Harry a Astoria. Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió en complicidad.

—No sé en qué terminará todo esto, pero no se parece en nada a un trabajo profesional —dijo ella, hablando bajo también.

—De hecho, si realmente no sucede nada, resultará completamente profesional…

—¿Ustedes qué opinan? —les preguntó Lisa, la tía de Hermione, a los jóvenes, cosa que hizo que Harry y Astoria dejaran de murmurar y prestaran atención.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó él.

—Sobre tomar la clase de cabalgata. No es cosa difícil pero quien no lo ha hecho nunca, tal vez le cueste y requiera instrucciones. Además, no es como si seguido saliéramos a pasear en caballo —comentó Sean Brown.

—Genial, pienso que podríamos ir —dijo Harry muy dispuesto.

—Sí, y después ir a la piscina y a AquaBar. Sería divertido, es un gran día de sol —argumentó Katie.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan y una vez terminado el desayuno, se dirigieron a sus respectivas cabañas. Cuando salían encaminados, vieron que Ron y Hermione se acercaban. Al parecer habían llegado hacía bastante, porque estaban con el cabello húmedo. Tomaron un baño y ahora se dirigían a desayunar, como les pedía a gritos su estómago.

—Creíamos que nunca volverían, pícaros —murmuró Astoria, pasando por su lado y continuando su camino con Harry.

—Sí, sí, ríanse ustedes —respondió Ron, sin hacerles mucho caso. Katie le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, pero él alcanzó a verla y la chica se sonrojó al saberse descubierta. Luego se fue rápidamente.

—Iremos a una clase de cabalgata, chicos. No se tarden, comienza en media hora… —indicó la madre de Hermione, tras saludarlos brevemente. Todos se esfumaron sin hacer mucho circo y Ron miró significativamente a Hermione, para que apresuraran el paso y pudieran comer como Dios manda.

—Tu familia es igual de discreta que la mía —comentó Ron, cuando ya se habían sentado en una mesa del comedor. Hermione cuestionó con la mirada—. Me refiero a que no lo es. Era irónico.

—Claro… —entendió ella—. Ya sabes, se imaginan cosas… Tal vez que lo hicimos a propósito o algo así, como si en la cabaña no tuviéramos tiempo y privacidad para hacer cosas.

—¿Cosas? —repitió Ron, riendo a carcajadas luego, totalmente sonrojado—. Evidentemente tú tampoco eres discreta.

—Claro que sí, sólo te digo puntualmente lo que estaban pensando ellos —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Es natural…

Les sirvieron el desayuno y se dedicaron a comer y a olvidarse de esa conversación en silencio. Aunque en el fondo les divirtiera la situación. El trabajo de Ron no era nada fácil y Hermione lo estaba comprobando al tener que esforzarse también ella por convencer a la familia de Ron.

.

Ginny simpatizó inmediatamente con Viktor y Fleur tras conocerlos. Estaba en el complejo de la piscina, apoyada en la barra del bar, remojando sus pies en aquel piso que simulaba ser una fuente de agua. La idea del diseño era buena, sobre todo haciéndole gala al nombre del bar, ya que éste se encontraba en medio de toda esa agua. Observó al chico nuevo caminar por el borde de la piscina, musculoso y con la piel blanca reluciendo al sol. Fleur, que estaba a su lado, alzó las cejas para ver lo que estaba haciendo. El búlgaro, ya con su traje de baño puesto, despertaba miradas curiosas y tentadas por todas partes. Sobre todo cuando se arrojó a la piscina para ser el primero en probar el agua. Luego se quedó sentado donde podría vigilar bien. Y Fleur rodó los ojos al igual que Ginny, cuando vieron que algunas empleadas, incluso las masajistas que todavía no tenían turnos, se habían quedado viéndolo a mitad de camino. Molly había enviado a Fleur a trabajar supervisando el trabajo precisamente de Viktor y de las empleadas de las cabinas de masajes, y también le había pedido que ayudara a los gemelos Weasley cuando tuvieran mucha demanda, al menos sirviendo en las mesas del AquaBar. Cualquier tarea en La Madriguera era simple y ella no tenía ningún problema con hacer lo que le pedían. Fred y George también la conocieron y ambos le cayeron muy bien. En ese momento, habían dejado su puesto, por eso Ginny y ella estaban solas cuando vieron todo el espectáculo de Viktor y oyeron las risitas tontas de varias mujeres.

—No cgeo sopogtag esto todos los días —musitó Fleur. Ginny sonrió tras ello pero no pudo seguir hablando con ella, ya que era hora de irse a dar la clase de cabalgata.

—Espero que te vaya bien, tengo que irme a trabajar ya —informó Ginny, volteándose y dejando que su cabellera pelirroja y larga, hoy alisada, cayera llovida sobre su espalda tras soltarse la coleta que tenía, y volviéndosela a atar más firmemente luego, mientras caminaba hacia el hall de entrada de la casa.

Cuando llegó, Draco estaba mencionándole algo a la señora Weasley que Ginny llegó a escuchar.

—Conseguí vacaciones, así que me quedaré unos días, Molly —aseguró el muchacho. Aquello hizo que Ginny se formulara una pregunta en su mente; _«¿Cuándo no has tenido vacaciones, desgraciado…?»._

Entornó los ojos sabiendo que Draco tramaba algo. Lo había visto esa mañana merodeando y también había captado una mirada que le echó a Fleur. La chica no tenía la culpa de ser tan bella, pero Draco era tan seductor como fácil, y aquella mirada no había sido como la de cualquier hombre. Ella estaba segura de que su novio podría engañarla, tenía muchos antecedentes de infidelidad y ya no se fiaba de él, ni dejaría que la tratara bien sólo cuando la "necesitaba". Eso se acabaría y ella sabía muy bien de qué manera.

Todos estuvieron listos, con sus conjuntos deportivos como indumentaria, y se reunieron en la entrada, donde Ginny salió de su trance y los guio hacia el establo. Draco también fue con ellos. Con sólo tener la aprobatoria mirada de su madre, Ginny supo que su novio estaba autorizado a realizar las actividades con ellos el resto de los días, aunque seguramente acudiría a las excursiones según su conveniencia. Así era él, aparecía y desaparecía y seguramente no le interesaba la aprobación de nadie, pero tener al menos autorización de su madre resultaba una movida inteligente de parte de Malfoy. Ron y Hermione no miraron con mucha confianza al rubio, aunque pronto se olvidaron de él. Un empleado del campo se había encargado de abrir enteramente las puertas, y con ayuda de Ginny y otro empleado, habían sacado los caballos suficientes como para realizar la demostración y que los demás copiaran los movimientos de la pelirroja. Su caballo blanco, dócil y elegante, se dejó acariciar por ella mientras hablaba.

—Ya es media mañana así que lo que haremos una vez que todos hayan aprendido, es dar sólo una vuelta rodeando la casa y el granero para practicar… Los que no quieren hacerlo, pueden quedarse a esperar o realizar alguna otra actividad. Pueden ir a la piscina si quieren o Cho puede llevarlos a una excursión en el lago, que se realiza con pequeños botes de a pares, aunque convendría que la hicieran todos juntos —comentó Ginny y siguió al ver que nadie se movía de allí. Aunque luego Lavender, incómoda entre tantos animales, se alejó del grupo—. Las monturas de los caballos solemos colocarlas nosotros, pero como vivir la experiencia de una casa rural requiere precisamente de aprender este tipo de cosas, me gustaría que pudieran ponerle cada uno la montura a su caballo. Elijan uno al azar, por favor. Pueden hacerlo en parejas, si quieren.

»Deberían acercarse a ellos decididos pero dirigiéndose con suavidad y no estar nerviosos, ya que ellos pueden percibir el miedo y se sentirán también inquietos, cosa que podría ser una desventaja —aseguró la hermana de Ron. El pelirrojo estaba apartado mostrándole a Hermione cómo le colocaba la montura a su caballo negro como la noche. Ginny les señalaba las partes de la montura a medida que las mencionaba—. Deben tomarla por la horquilla y el borrén y colocarla en su lomo una vez que se aseguren que la cincha está desabrochada. Luego, desde abajo, deben ajustarla y abrocharla lo máximo posible. Y para montar en el caballo directamente, hay que tomar el cuerno y una vez metido un pie en el estribo, impulsarse para subir y pasar la otra pierna hacia el otro lado.

Mientras lo decía, hacía todo aquello y no parecía un trabajo complejo, pero no salió tan rápido y pulcro cuando Katie y Astoria trataron de hacerlo por su cuenta. Los demás lo habían hecho bien para ser la primera vez que colocaban una montura. Jane y Patrick se subieron a un caballo distinto los dos, pero los padres de Katie y los de Lavender, decidieron usar uno por pareja.

.

Mientras tanto, Lavender se había ido hacia la piscina, sin esperarse la sorpresa que se llevó, cuando vio que conocía al guardavidas. Era Viktor, el chico que la había salvado de ser robada en la estación del metro. Estaba sentado, con su formidable cuerpo al sol y con los ojos cerrados ya que no había a quién vigilar todavía.

—¡Miren qué casualidad! —dijo con la voz más suave de lo normal en ella. Viktor puso mala cara incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —preguntó él, sonriéndole ahora.

—¡Viktor!

—Óyeme bien, ese día te hice un favor y luego, otro día sí, nos vimos, nos acostamos, pero ya pasó. ¿Podrías olvidarlo? No volverá a suceder, ¿de acuerdo? —inquirió él, que aunque siempre se le había dado ser educado para deshacerse de alguna chica, esta vez debía ser bien directo porque estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo y no quería problemas en él, sobre todo para no quedar como el eterno pervertido amigo de Ron.

—Claro, si sólo venía a saludarte… Es impresionante la coincidencia —aseguró Lavender, sin molestia alguna—. Somos del mismo palo, Viktor, yo también me deshago rápido de los chicos. Así que te entiendo. Cero compromisos.

—Sí, cero. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —le preguntó él, al ver que la chica se había instalado en una silla a su lado, evidentemente esperando conversar con él.

—Estoy con mi familia, pero los caballos me dan asco, así que escapé de esa excursión —explicó ella, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Tu familia no serán los Granger, no?

—¿Cómo sabes? Son mis tíos…

—Oh, entonces eres la prima de Hermione —dedujo enseguida el búlgaro, pero frunció el ceño al instante, negando con la cabeza—. No te pareces ni en lo blanco del ojo a ella.

—¿¡La conoces!? —chilló y Viktor la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Es la novia de Ron, ¿cómo no voy a conocerla? —inquirió mintiendo con facilidad, ya que sólo la conocía de vista.

—¿Y Ron es tu…? —comenzó a decir para conocer el final de la frase.

—Mejor amigo, ex compañero de trabajo y vivimos juntos —completó Viktor.

—Vaya… o sea que se podría decir que conozco el departamento del novio de Hermione —dijo alzando las cejas al darse cuenta de ello—. Ron tiene muchos amigos entonces… También es mejor amigo de la chica de raro acento, según sé. Y tú tienes una tonada especial, así que… ¡Se los busca extranjeros, eh!

—Soy de Bulgaria, ya te había dicho. Y Fleur es francesa, debe andar por ahí —recordó él, buscándola con la mirada, aunque no parecía estar por ninguna parte al exterior.

—Oh, lo siento. No te estaba escuchando en ese momento seguramente —dijo Lavender. Viktor rodó los ojos y su vista dio después con una figura esbelta y de cabello pelirrojo al otro lado de la piscina. Era Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron, el que le caía muy mal. Sólo cruzó una mirada con él, que enseguida se volteó y se fue.

.

Harry desde su caballo miraba con atención a Ginny, pero de reojo veía al novio de la joven, que no se preocupaba siquiera por la clase y tampoco había escogido un caballo para él. Simplemente parecía vigilar a su novia, como esperándola para acaparar su atención en cuanto terminara con su trabajo. Astoria, con un delicado sombrero de vaquera puesto, atrajo su atención en ese momento, ya que un empleado tuvo que ayudarle para poder montar el caballo que había elegido. No era una chica demasiado hábil, pero era corajuda y valiente, así que no dejó que Harry montara con ella.

Hermione, por su parte, lejos de escuchar la clase que daba Ginny para enseñarles a tomar las riendas y llevar a su antojo al animal, observaba a Ron que la instruía personalmente. Ella había tomado las riendas y él había puesto las manos directamente sobre las suyas. Como un acto que le pareció natural de novios, sobre todo porque Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa y más cuando montó al caballo. Por un momento se sintió segura, y luego un flash repentino le hizo levantar la vista para ver qué había sido aquello.

Un apuesto pelirrojo les sonreía desde abajo, con su cámara entre sus manos y colgada al cuello.

—Es una fotografía maravillosa, ya verán lo mucho que la van a apreciar cuando la tengan en algún portarretrato —dijo el hermano de Ron, que desapareció tan imperceptiblemente rápido como había aparecido, sin esperar respuesta.

—Ese era Charlie, es así de esporádico. El aventurero fotógrafo de la familia —explicó Ron con una risita contagiosa.

—Tendrá buen ojo para la fotografía realmente, sonaba muy convencido —dijo Hermione, con la voz más suave de lo normal.

—Sí, nunca hay que dudar de su don artístico. Es muy bueno, no sé a quién salió… En esta familia no hay muchos artistas, aunque los gemelos cuentan como artistas cómicos, si es que la comedia es un arte —murmuró. Observando al frente. La familia había echado ya a andar, así que Ron tomó las riendas y clavó sus talones en el cuerpo de su caballo para que comenzara a marchar junto a los demás. Darían sólo una vuelta de práctica así que iban tranquilos, últimos en la fila. Antes de alejarse del todo, observaron que Draco se quedaba allí parado, esperando.

—Claro que es un arte, pero no tiene nada que ver con las fotos, ni con la música. A mí me hubiese gustado tener un buen oído para tocar algún instrumento, pero no nací para ello.

—Pues yo tampoco, así que mejor nos dedicamos a apreciar la buena música, ¿no? —convino.

—Sí… ¿Cómo se llama tu caballo, Ron? —preguntó ella, con curiosidad—. Te escuché decirle "Mor".

—Se llama Morgan, no me preguntes por qué. Mamá dice que es horrible… Bueno, todos lo dicen, pero tiene personalidad —aseguró Ron. Hermione rio suavemente.

—Los caballos no necesitan nombres con personalidad —inquirió ella.

—Claro que sí —discutió Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hoy me dijiste testaruda, pero tú lo eres más, ¿sabías? —comentó, como si fuera algo que Ron no pudiera notar.

—Lo sé… —respondió recordándolo. Volvió a mirar el camino e hizo girar a Morgan de a poco, siguiendo al resto. La familia de Hermione iba animadamente hablando, riendo nerviosos algunos y otros concentrados en llevar bien a su ejemplar—. Igualmente no puedes decir que Morgan no tenga personalidad. Mira al resto de los caballos como un líder, su pelo oscuro y que sea el más grande, y no por edad, hace que los otros le tengan celos.

—¿Cómo puedes interpretar todo eso de un caballo? Además, si lo planteas así, significa que tu caballo no tiene amigos… —razonó Hermione, metiéndose en el juego de Ron.

—Oh, claro que tiene. Es más, tiene una amiga muy especial, ni siquiera sé si él le podría llamar amiga. Han hecho varios hijos, no sé si me entiendes… —Hermione se rio de lo que aquello suponía y golpeó a Ron en su antebrazo con la palma de su mano, a modo de broma. Él también reía de aquello que había dicho, aunque fuera verdad.

—Entonces Morgan es todo un padre, ¿verdad? —bromeó ella y se inclinó para acariciar el cuello del animal.

—Claro que lo es —aseguró Ron, con una sonrisa.

Llegaron de vuelta y Draco seguía postrado allí. Incluso ayudó a la madre de Hermione a bajar de su caballo, ya que Patrick también debía bajar del suyo. Ron desmontó a Morgan y ayudó a Hermione a bajar, sosteniéndola por la cintura una vez quedó pisando el suelo firme.

—Ha sido divertido —interrumpió Astoria a los fingidos novios que dejaron de mirarse inmediatamente.

—Sí, claro. Iremos a la piscina después de almorzar, si quieren… —dijo Ron, a ella y a Harry que también se había acercado abrazando por los hombros a su novia.

—Por supuesto —respondió Harry, aunque Astoria bajó la vista con ciertas dudas y Hermione y Ron pudieron darse cuenta de que no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea. De todos modos se alejaron de ellos.

—¿Qué le sucederá? —preguntó Ron a Hermione, una vez que se fueron.

—Ni idea. Han estado raros entre ellos, tal vez siguen así… No es que haya hablado mucho con Harry últimamente —respondió Hermione, viendo de reojo que el chico le quitaba el sombrero a Astoria y la apartaba dentro del establo, preguntándole seguramente qué le pasaba.

Todos los caballos fueron siendo ubicados dentro y mientras tanto, Charlie les tomaba algunas fotografías al grupo. Hermione notó, sin despegar la vista del establo, que Astoria salía bastante enojada y que Harry la seguía tratando de hacerla razonar sobre algo de lo que no estaba segura. Poco después, junto a su familia, decidieron dispersarse a sus respectivas cabañas para ponerse los trajes de baño debajo de ropa cómoda y dirigirse a almorzar antes de ir al complejo de la piscina.

* * *

**Escrito por ****_Locurita._**

**N/A: Acá está la actualización rápida, como regalo Navideño y de Fin de Año. Espero que les vaya muy bien, y ojalá disfruten. Los caps que vienen serán algo más larguitos. Y la historia tendrá su acelerador con varias cosas que "tienen" que pasar. Buen fin de año y mejor comienzo en 2013! Gracias por sus comentarios, son la alegría de esta historia (: Besotes de Nay y Lu.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Ginny se encontraba en los establos, guardando los caballos. Ese día había sido una clase provechosa. La familia de Hermione aprendía rápido, sin dudas. Además no había perdido detalle de la complicidad que existía entre Ron y Hermione. _«Se les ve muy cómodos el uno con el otro»_, pensaba mientras acariciaba a su querido caballo blanco, Vendaval. Todo lo contrario que Harry y Astoria. Los había estado observando y parecían muy poco conectados y si le preguntaran a ella, no apostaría porque fueran pareja. Sin embargo, ya tenía bastantes problemas así que decidió dejarlo pasar. La clase habría sido perfecta sino hubiera sido por la presencia de Draco, que había ido a pasar las vacaciones a la casa rural. Pero no sería con ella, no volvería a caer en sus redes.

Decidida a hablar con él se dirigió a la salida de los establos, pero una voz la detuvo.

—Ginny… —La pelirroja se encaminó hacia el cubículo desde donde la habían llamado, segura de saber quién era.  
Recargado en una de las paredes del cubículo vacío se encontraba Draco, que la observaba con su sonrisa arrogante y su mirada penetrante que en otros tiempos la habrían hecho estremecer.

—Draco —saludó secamente, mientras el chico se acercaba a ella y la agarraba por la cintura. Ginny dio un paso atrás, alejándose de su tacto.

—¿No puedo tocar a mi novia?

—¿Tu novia? —repitió la chica, sarcástica—. Sólo te acuerdas de mí cuando te interesa, ¿verdad, Draco? —El chico arqueó una de sus cejas rubias, sin entender las palabras de la chica.

—Vamos, Ginny —dijo, volviendo a acercarse a ella, abrazándola por la cintura fuertemente—. Si he tomado unos días de vacaciones es para estar contigo, cariño —le aseguró, mientras rozaba el cuello de la pelirroja con su aliento—. Pensé que ya que no podías salir de aquí yo podría venir —señaló, besándola finalmente en el cuello, desbordado de pasión.

Ginny se dejó hacer. Draco sabía muy bien cómo doblegarla a sus encantos. Rápidamente buscó la boca del chico, mientras le quitaba sus pantalones y éste se descalzaba para poder sacárselos de una patada. Se separó de ella unos instantes, para poder sacarse la camiseta y luego la dejó caer cerca de las otras ropas. Sin que él se diera cuenta, mientras hacía esto, Ginny le había quitado la ropa interior.

—Cariño, esto no es justo —señaló—. Yo estoy mostrando todos mis encantos mientras tú no me dejas descubrir los tuyos… O redescubrirlos —rectificó, sonriendo de medio lado. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Te apetece que juguemos un poco? —le preguntó, pícara. Draco asintió, encantado. Para eso había ido a pasar una semana en mitad del campo. La chica agarró una de las sogas que había en el cubículo y, haciendo que el chico se sentara en uno de los fardos de heno que había allí, lo ató de manos—. Así disfrutarás del espectáculo sin tentaciones de detenerlo —le susurró al oído, antes de alejarse. Se paró enfrente de él y empezó a levantarse la camiseta poco a poco, moviendo sus caderas en una danza sugerente, al compás de una música que sólo sonaba en su cabeza. Draco miraba los movimientos de la chica, deseoso de que volviera a estar entre sus brazos, disfrutando del espectáculo. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de quitarse la camiseta, Ginny se detuvo y se la recolocó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco, sin entender, viendo como Ginny se agachaba y recogía el montón que había formado la ropa del rubio. Una vez en pie se dirigió a la puerta del cubículo—. ¡Ginny, vamos, no tiene gracia!

—Así te lo pensarás dos veces antes de jugar con la próxima chica que sea lo bastante tonta como para fijarse en ti —sentenció, saliendo del cubículo.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó. Escuchó como la puerta del establo se cerraba— ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¿Te has vuelto loca? —Por respuesta sólo recibió los relinchos de los caballos—. ¡Ginny! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo!

Pasaron unos minutos, eternos para Draco, en los que no paró de llamar a la pelirroja. Entonces escuchó que la puerta del establo se volvía a abrir. Suspiró, aliviado. Quizás sólo había sido un escarmiento y ahora le devolvería la ropa. Seguramente Ron le había dicho lo de la graduación y por eso se había decidido a dejarlo. Tomó la decisión de que pudiera ser que esa semana no la pasara con su novia, pero que la dedicaría a buscar una forma de vengarse de ambos.

Vio cómo por debajo de la puerta del cubículo se acercaban unos pies aun calzados con las botas de montar. Era Ginny. Debía ser ella. Se abrió la puerta del cubículo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Pues no, no era ella. Durante el segundo en el que la puerta del cubículo había estado abierta, Draco pudo comprobar que la chica que estaba al otro lado de la pared tenía la melena rubia, no pelirroja.

—¡Por favor! —se sorprendió diciendo—. ¡Ayúdame!

—¡Te ayudaré cuando te tapes! —le dijo la voz de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Si pudiera hacerlo no te pediría ayuda. Estoy atado —le explicó. Escuchó como la chica suspiraba y entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir. La chica que estaba ante él era una de las que habían asistido a la clase de equitación. No se había fijado mucho en ella antes, pero ahora que la veía bien, pudo comprobar que era toda una belleza. La voz de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Puedes levantarte al menos? —le preguntó, sonrojada. Draco observó que la vista de la chica recorría toda su anatomía antes de desviarse al verse descubierta. Comprobó que se había sonrojado aun más—. Y girarte —añadió.

Draco hizo lo que le pedía. Miró alrededor mientras notaba como las manos de la chica trataban de desatarlo y se fijó en que había un sombrero de vaquero en uno de los fardos de heno que estaban a su derecha. Una vez liberado se lanzó a por él para poder taparse de la vista de la chica.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, mientras él se tapaba.

—¿Tanto te gustaba lo que veías? —preguntó. No era la mejor situación para ser arrogante, pero con ropa o sin ella seguía siendo un Malfoy.

—Era mi sombrero nuevo, pedazo de idiota —le soltó.

—¿Y qué hacía aquí tu sombrero? —volvió a preguntar.

—No creo que esa sea ahora la mayor de tus preocupaciones —señaló, mientras hacia un gesto hacia su cuerpo desnudo.

—Sí, tienes razón —le reconoció, mirándola evaluadoramente—. Pero ya que tú me has visto desnudo…

—¡Ni creas que te voy a devolver el favor!

—¿Así que lo has considerado un favor? —cuestionó, sonriendo arrogante, haciendo que el sonrojo volviera a la cara de la chica—. Pero eso no era lo que te iba a pedir. Me conformaré con tu nombre… de momento.

—Astoria —respondió ella, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, enfadada ante la actitud del rubio.

—Yo soy Draco —se presentó—. Y te estaría muy agradecido si me ayudaras a conseguir algo de ropa…

—¡No pienses que voy a…! —se detuvo, interrumpida por la apertura de la puerta del cubículo. Ante ellos estaba Harry, que los miraba entre sorprendido y enfurecido. Sus ojos viajaron desde el sombrero de Astoria hasta la dueña del mismo, que lo miraba horrorizada—. ¡Harry! ¡Espera! —Sin embargo, el chico volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Qué carácter tiene tu novio —se sorprendió el rubio, suponiendo que el tal Harry era la pareja de la rubia—. Y eso que no ha visto cómo me mirabas antes —señaló, sonriendo—. Bueno, si me consigues algo de ropa podré ir a explicarle a tu novio que hacías con alguien tan atractivo como yo encerrada en un sitio tan pequeño como este —ofreció, volviendo a tomar una actitud arrogante. Astoria lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y salió del cubículo. Volvió unos segundos más tarde. Estaba enfada con él pero no lo iba a dejar que fuera desnudo por ahí.

—Ahí tienes —le dijo, tirándole una manta de caballo a la cara, haciendo que Draco dejara caer el sombrero. Cuando se retiró la manta del rostro vio que Astoria ya no estaba pero escuchó el sonido de un cubo al caerse. No sabría decir si había sido porque la chica lo había tirado sin querer o porque le había dado una patada. Tras echarle una mirada al sombrero de vaquera supuso que sería lo segundo.

.

Una vez dejado a ese rubio exhibicionista atrás, Astoria se dirigió hacia la cabaña en busca de Harry. Al pasar cerca de la piscina, le dirigió una mirada aprensiva al estanque artificial, viendo como otros huéspedes se bañaban, vigilados por Viktor, que estaba sentado en la silla de guardavidas. Pudo ver que varias chicas de las que estaban tumbadas en el césped tomando el sol no dejaban de echarle miraditas al búlgaro. También vio a los gemelos, quienes la saludaron alegremente y ella trató de devolverles el saludo de la misma forma, sin éxito. No le gustaba esta situación. No quería que Harry creyera que había pasado algo con Draco. Ella jamás haría eso. Además, no estaba sólo el hecho de que el chico estaría pensando en que su novia le había sido infiel, sino que pensaría que sólo tenía problemas para relacionarse con él y eso no era cierto. Ver cuerpos desnudos la incomodaba mucho, suponía que debido a los problemas con su propia desnudez. No tenía nada que ver con Harry ni con cualquier otra persona, sólo con ella misma.

Al llegar a la cabaña que compartía con Harry la encontró vacía. Supuso que el chico habría ido a almorzar y allí no podría aclarar las cosas con él, pues estarían rodeados de gente. Resignada, tomó sus cosas de aseo y se metió en el baño, dispuesta a darse una larga ducha antes de ir al comedor.

.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor de La Madriguera, toda la familia de Hermione, a excepción de Astoria y Harry, se encontraba alrededor de la mesa que siempre ocupaban, degustando las delicias que preparaban en las cocinas de la casa rural mientras hablaban animadamente. Hermione notó que Ron, sentado a su derecha, estaba extrañamente ausente. Revolvía la sopa de su plato, pensativo. Después de soltar los cubiertos y limpiarse la boca con una de las servilletas de papel que había a su alcance, llevó una de sus manos a la que Ron tenía sobre la mesa, agarrándola para llamar su atención. El chico miró las manos unidas durante unos segundos, sorprendido por el acto repentino hasta que, reaccionando, giró la cabeza para mirar a la castaña. Aun así no apartó la mano del alcance de la chica.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó la chica, susurrando, para evitar que su familia los oyeran.

—Nada, nada —se apresuró a negar el pelirrojo, mirando a los que lo rodeaban, nervioso. Hermione lo miró sin creerse lo que le decía—. Vale, de acuerdo, me has pillado —concedió, haciendo que la chica sonriera—. Es que estoy preocupado por lo ocurrido con la camioneta —reconoció.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —volvió a cuestionar Hermione sin entender.

—Sí, es que me fastidia mucho que se haya averiado, ¿sabes? Quiero decir… Mi familia no va sobrada de dinero, precisamente… Y por lo que dijo el mecánico parece que el arreglo no va a ser barato —se explicó, bajando la mirada, un tanto avergonzado. Hermione lo miró, comprensiva, dándole un apretón en la mano que aun agarraba.

—Bueno, si es eso, puedo encargarme yo del arreglo… A fin de cuentas fue culpa mía y de mi pijama —le dijo, sonriendo. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo negaba incesantemente con la cabeza.

—No, no… Jamás permitiría que tú te encargaras de ello, no sería justo… —Hermione quiso replicar, pero Ron no se lo permitió—. No, Hermione… Sólo estaba pensando en ir a hablar con mi padre y disculparme, ya sabes… Y decirle que voy a pagar yo el arreglo… Tengo unos ahorrillos de… bueno… del trabajo —dijo, sonriéndola de medio lado. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Si lo prefieres así, por mí está bien —afirmó, sin perder la sonrisa—. Pero ahora que dices lo de pedir perdón… Creo que yo también tendría que hacerlo… Se lo diré, si es que algún día lo veo… ¡Creo que desde que estamos aquí sólo le he visto una vez! —dijo, sorprendida, como si acabara de darse cuenta de ello.

—Ahora estará en la cocina, atosigando a mi madre para que le deje comer algo antes de que acaben los huéspedes. —Ron rio ante la imagen que se formó en su mente—. Si quieres podemos ir a las cocinas después de acabar con esto —dijo, señalando a sus platos. Hermione asintió y volvió a prestarle atención a su plato, centrándose en la conversación que tenían Katie y Jane. Ron, por su parte, empezó a comer más animado tras la conversación con Hermione y se decidió a preguntarle a Patrick por el partido de los Chudley Cannons.

.

Tras lo ocurrido en las cuadras, Harry había echado a andar hacia el bosque, siguiendo las huellas que los caballos habían dejado por el camino. No entendía por qué Astoria se comportaba así. ¿No lo quería? ¿Lo quería sólo como un amigo? ¿Lo quería como algo más que un amigo pero no le atraía? ¿Qué? Desde luego el hecho de encontrar a su novia ante un chico que estaba en paños menores lo había dejado totalmente estupefacto y también herido. ¡Le había herido el orgullo, qué demonios! ¿Qué tenía ese oxigenado para que tanto Ginny como Astoria se fijaran en él? Porque lo había reconocido. El chico que 'acompañaba' a Astoria era el desagradable novio de la pelirroja que lo traía loco desde que estaban allí. Cada vez que la veía sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre nada puritano. De eso estaba seguro después de los sueños de la noche anterior... Tanto tiempo, más de un año, sin actividades 'físicas', lo estaba convirtiendo en un depravado.

El camino que había seguido inconscientemente le llevó ante un gran lago. Permaneció junto al borde del bosque, observando lo que le rodeaba. Si no hubiera estado tan deprimido podría haber apreciado la belleza del lugar. Lo que si vio fue a un caballo blanco cabalgando por la orilla del lago. Sobre él iba Ginny Weasley. Harry estaba oculto por la vegetación del bosque así que la chica no podía verlo. El chico notó la gran paz que transmitía la pelirroja mientras montaba en el caballo. La miró embelesado hasta que ambos se perdieron por el horizonte. Con una extraña sensación que era incapaz de definir, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a La Madriguera.

.

Arthur se encontraba en la cocina, anonadado ante las palabras de su hijo y la novia de éste. Hermione y Ron habían ido a buscarlo para disculparse por haber averiado la camioneta, lo cual le pareció un tanto absurdo. Cuando se prestaban a realizar las excursiones, sabían que corrían el riesgo de que alguna se estropeara. Sin embargo, los dejó hablar. Comprendía que tenían que desahogarse, pues se sentían culpables y además también le sirvió para observarlos. Le parecía curioso cómo se iban intercalando en la conversación, como si la hubieran preparado o como si salieran al rescate del otro cuando este se quedaba sin saber que decir. También observó cómo al entrar Hermione le había apretado la mano que la unía a Ron, para darle ánimos. Sonriendo para sus adentros, decidió interrumpirlos.

—Chicos, chicos… En serio, no es necesario que os disculpéis. En La Madriguera tenemos unos fondos reservados para este tipo de situaciones… No es la primera vez que se estropea una camioneta —sentenció, haciendo que tanto Ron como Hermione se vieran un tanto avergonzados, por haber montado un espectáculo innecesario—. Sin embargo, os agradezco la preocupación —añadió, sonriéndoles. Hermione se fijó en que la sonrisa del hombre era muy similar a la de Ron.

—Bueno, pero de todas formas querría pagar el arreglo, señor Weasley —insistió Hermione—. Se estropeó cuando veníamos de comprar un pijama para mí no de la excursión propiamente dicha —señaló, sonrojándose levemente.

—Hermione, ya te dije que no es necesario —intervino Ron—. La culpa es mía, yo era quien conducía, por lo que tendría que pagar yo el arreglo…

—Y yo soy la que te obligó a conducir por esa carretera —insistió Hermione. Arthur no pudo ocultar en esa ocasión la sonrisa.

—Chicos, en serio, no importa —volvió a interrumpir el hombre—. A fin de cuenta somos casi familia ¿no? —dejó caer, haciendo que los jóvenes se sonrojaran. El señor Weasley rio sonoramente—. Así que no hace falta que ninguno paguéis nada —sentenció—. Y ahora ir al bar… Seguro que tus hermanos están deseando conocer a Hermione —insinuó con una sonrisa pícara.

.

Katie estaba en AquaBar con el resto de la familia, apoyada en la barra mientras hablaba animadamente con Fred. Desde que hablaron por primera vez ella había conectado rápidamente tanto con él como con su hermano, pues a los tres les gustaba bromear y divertirse.

—¿En serio hicisteis eso? —preguntó Katie, mientras reía tras la anécdota que le había contado Fred—. Pobre Ron —se apiadó. Fred rio, encantado. George, que había estado sirviendo a unos huéspedes, se acercó en ese momento.

—¡Hey! Mirad quienes están ahí —dijo. Katie y Fred miraron hacia donde indicaba George. Ron y Hermione estaban en las mesas del bar de la mano y hablando animadamente con la familia de la chica. Tras unos instantes echaron a andar hacia el bar, seguramente para conseguir una bebida.

—Esto será divertido —comentó Fred, sonriendo pícaramente al igual que Katie. Ron y Hermione ya habían bajado el escalón del estanque y estaban a medio camino del bar cuando empezó el 'ataque'.

—Mirad a quién tenemos aquí… —empezó George.

—Si son los desaparecidos de moda —continuó Fred.

—¿No os basta con una cabaña para vosotros solos que tenéis que pasar la noche por ahí? —terminó Katie. Fred y George la miraron entre sorprendidos y encantados. Sabían del espíritu bromista de la chica pero no esperaban que entrara en el juego.

—Ya vale, Katie —le cortó Hermione mirando en dirección a las mesas que ocupaban sus familiares, sonrojada. Su prima rio. Le encantaba poner en aprietos a Hermione, aunque fuera su prima favorita. O bueno, quizás por eso era su prima favorita.

—Oh, Katie tiene razón —intervino Fred—. Ella no tiene la culpa de que seáis unos viciosillos —sentenció.

—Exacto —asintió Katie—. Gracias, Fred.

—¿Eres capaz de distinguirlos? —preguntó Ron, aprovechando la situación para cambiar de tema.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Katie, como si la pregunta le pareciera ridícula, a lo cual todos la miraron sorprendidos—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándolos a todos sin entender—. Se les distingue perfectamente —insistió.

—Una vez que llevas tratándolos mucho tiempo, sí —reconoció Ron—. ¡Pero no en menos de un día! E incluso entonces a veces se los confunde. —Katie se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto—. Bueno, chicos… Os presento oficialmente a mi novia, Hermione. Hermione…

—¿No le dices cariño?

—¿O cielito?

—¿O amorcito?

—¡Ya vale! —exclamó Ron. Sabía que esto iba a ser duro—. Hermione, ellos son Fred y George.

—Un placer conocerte, Hermione —dijo Fred, tendiéndole la mano, ya que estaban separados por la barra del bar. George hizo lo mismo.

—Igualmente —respondió, Hermione, tendiéndoles la mano, sonriendo encantada.

—Y bueno… ¿qué podemos ofreceros? —preguntó George.

—Yo quiero un zumo de piña, por favor —dijo Hermione.

—Yo una Coca-Cola —intervino Ron.

—¿Nada de alcohol? ¡Qué sosos! —exclamó Fred.

—Quizás más tarde… Ahora quiero un zumo y así tener energías para la piscina —sentenció Hermione sin perder la sonrisa.

Tras servirles las bebidas, y después de intercambiar algunas palabras más con los gemelos, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a las mesas que ocupaban la familia de la castaña, donde se sentaron en las dos sillas libres que quedaban. Tras mirar alrededor Hermione se percató de que faltaba alguien.

—¿Y Astoria?

—Dijo que no se sentía bien y que no quería estar en la piscina —explico Jane. Hermione se entristeció. Desde que habían llegado allí casi no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su amiga a solas. Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado se removió incómodo ante la mención de su novia.

—Tienes unos amigos tan raros, Hermione —intervino Lavender—. Mira qué no querer bañarse en la piscina… ¡Esa chica está mal de la cabeza, siempre lo supe! —sentenció. Antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada Lavender ya se había levantado, con su mini-bikini último modelo dos tallas menos de las que debería usar puesto, marchándose para meterse en la piscina. Todos la observaron alejarse atónitos y poco después reanudaron las conversaciones. Entonces fue cuando Hermione se acercó un poco más a Harry para poder hablar con él sin que los oyeran.

—¿Harry, qué pasa con Astoria?

—No quiero hablar del tema, Hermione…

—Vamos Harry, soy tu mejor amiga… Si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo… Me preocupáis… Antes, en la clase, parecíais contentos pero luego os he visto salir del establo como si hubierais discutido…

—Y así fue… Creo que últimamente estamos muy susceptibles. Le he mencionado lo de la piscina y se ha puesto como un basilisco… Luego cuando íbamos hacia la cabaña lo hemos medio arreglado, pero hemos tenido que volver a los establos porque ella se había olvidado su sombrero. Yo la esperaba fuera pero como ha tardado tanto en salir he ido a ver qué pasaba y… —se detuvo. Había hablado muy rápidamente, de forma atropellada, pero al llegar a ese punto de la historia no pudo continuar.

—¿Y qué? —insistió Hermione. Conocía a Harry y sabía cuándo su amigo necesitaba desahogarse y ese era uno de esos momentos.

—La encontré en uno de los cubículos con Draco, ya sabes, el novio de Ginny… Y él estaba desnudo —sentenció. Hermione se quedó pasmada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso—. He quedado como un idiota… Yo pensaba que quizás ella no quería tener relaciones por algún problema suyo que me contaría en su debido momento, pero parece que el problema soy yo. —Hermione no sabía que decir, así que no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Ron intervino.

—Chicos, si no habláis más bajo toda la mesa se enterará de lo que decís —les dejó caer, para que supieran que lo había oído todo—. Y una vez dicho esto déjame decirte, Harry, que no estás siendo lógico. Astoria no se liaría con alguien sabiendo que tú estás esperando fuera —señaló, mirándolos con las cejas alzadas. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, sopesando sus palabras. Sin embargo, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—De todos modos, ese no es el problema… Ella ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme cuando acabo de salir de la ducha y llevo sólo una toalla y aun así estaba tan tranquila delante de Draco —explicó.

—No sé lo que habrá pasado entre Malfoy, Astoria y tú, pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que Draco Malfoy es un cerdo y un cretino —sentenció Ron—. Es capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que se propone.

—Así no ayudas, Ron —intervino Hermione. El chico la había impresionado hasta ese momento demostrando su lado más comprensivo… Pero claro, todo había sido un espejismo.

—Yo solo me limito a decir la verdad —dijo el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Harry, si de verdad quieres arreglar las cosas con Astoria, habla con ella, no con Hermione.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que 'si de verdad quiero arreglar las cosas'? Es mi novia, ¿cómo no voy a querer?

—Bueno, Harry, creo que tú ya sabias, antes de tener esta conversación, que entre Astoria y Draco no había pasado nada grave que le pudieras echar en cara a ella y también creo que si te engañas a ti mismo de esta forma es porque en realidad quieres que pase algo así para poder dejar esa relación.

—¿Y tú que sabrás? —le preguntó Harry con desdén.

—Cuando trabajas en lo que trabajo yo te enfrentas a todo tipo de situaciones. Una vez me hice pasar por el amante de una chica que no sabía cómo dejar al novio —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros, dejando a Hermione y a Harry más sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban, si eso era posible—. Creo que tendrías que pensarlo fríamente, Harry… Yo me voy a la piscina… ¿Me acompañas, Hermione? —dijo, mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano a la chica. Ella miró a Harry dudosa, quien asintió secamente con la cabeza. Hermione suspiró y se levantó, agarrando la mano de Ron, a lo que él sonrió y ambos se alejaron, aun con las manos unidas. Harry los observó, pensando que esa pareja era más real que la suya con Astoria, lo cual no hizo otra cosa más que entristecerlo aún más. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a AquaBar.

—Ponme un whisky —dijo, dejándose caer en uno de los taburetes, derrotado.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando todos se levantaron de las mesas para dirigirse al comedor para cenar. Harry los observó alejarse con el vaso de whisky en la mano. No sabía si ese era el décimo o vigésimo, pues no los había contado, lo único que le había preocupado era olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido ese día, pero por mucho que lo había intentado había algo que no se le iba de la cabeza. Una melena color fuego alejándose al galope. Tras beberse lo que le quedaba de bebida en el vaso, se alejó en dirección contraria al edificio principal de la casa rural.

.

Viktor estaba cerrando la valla de la piscina, despidiéndose de Ron y Hermione, que se iban a cenar. Una vez se alejaron, suspiró. El primer día de trabajo había sido duro, aunque no tanto como la primera vez que hizo un trabajo para la agencia. Eso había sido un total desastre, rememoró riéndose.

Se encaminó hacia el edificio principal, dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación y darse una larga y relajante ducha. Entró por la puerta de los empleados y al encaminarse por uno de los pasillos vio a lo lejos una pareja acurrucada en una de las paredes. Negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de la gente y siguió adelante, a fin de cuentas él no tenía que cambiar su recorrido porque la gente fuera tan poco discreta. Pero al acercarse se percató de que la situación no era lo que parecía en un principio.

La chica recargada contra la pared era Fleur, quien llevaba unas sábanas dobladas en los brazos, apretadas contra el pecho. Bill Weasley, con uno de sus brazos recargados contra la pared a un lado de la cabeza de la chica, la hablaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca, pues notaba lo inquieta que Fleur se encontraba. Esa expresión, entre el desagrado y la incomodidad, que reflejaba en ese momento su rostro, se la había dedicado mil veces al propio Viktor.

El búlgaro, decidido, se acercó a la pareja y tocó el hombro del pelirrojo, para llamar su atención. Bill se giró para mirar a la persona que los interrumpía pero Viktor a quien miraba era a Fleur.

—¿Todo bien? —la preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de la rubia. En su voz se notaba la tensión.

—Sí —respondió Fleur, sorprendida ante la actitud del chico para con Bill. Sin embargo, aprovechó la distracción para alejarse del pelirrojo que tanto la incomodaba—. Ya nos veguemos, Bill —se despidió, sin mucho interés.

—Eso ni lo dudes, preciosa —contestó el pelirrojo.

Viktor le echó una última mirada a Bill antes de encaminarse detrás de Fleur. Esperó un poco, para asegurarse de que el pelirrojo no los oía, antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Si te sigue molestando dímelo… No le pasaré ni una a ese chulo prepotente —aseguró Viktor.

—¿Pog qué te impogta tanto? —preguntó Fleur, sorprendida ante el desprecio que destilaba la voz del moreno.

—Eres mi amiga, ¿no? —dijo, sonriendo. Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

Durante la cena, Cho se acercó y comunicó a los huéspedes de la casa rural que esa noche habría una pequeña fiesta en AquaBar en conmemoración de la inauguración de La Madriguera.

—El sábado habrá una fiesta más formal a la que están todos invitados también —añadió, lo que causó un gran revuelo entre los huéspedes, que estaban emocionados por asistir a un acontecimiento así.

Cuando los huéspedes fueron acabando de comer se fueron dirigiendo de a poco al bar, algunos pasando además por las cabañas. Al llegar encontraron la zona de las mesas y el bar iluminados con luces y farolillos, dándole un aire festivo. La música estaba más alta de lo acostumbrado y habían apartado las mesas, creando así una pequeña pista de baile. La familia de Hermione se dirigió hacia la barra para pedir algo de beber, encontrándose a los gemelos en el lado de afuera de la barra, acompañados de una chica morena, que abrazaba a uno de ellos por la cintura.

—¡Angelina! —saludó Ron, encantado.

—¡Hola, Ron! —le devolvió el saludo, besándolo en una de las mejillas.

—Te presento a Hermione, mi novia —la presentó. Aunque se alegraba de ver a Angelina le entristecía tener que engañarla, pues siempre había sido agradable con él y eran buenos amigos—. Hermione, esta es Angelina la no… mujer de George —rectificó—. Hace tan poco tiempo desde que se casaron que todavía no me he acostumbrado —rio. Hermione la saludó, también un poco incómoda por seguir conociendo a más familia del chico. Todos eran tan amables que se sentía mal por mentirles de esa forma.

—Pues vete acostumbrando —intervino George, acercando más a Angelina hacia él, sonriendo encantado.

A lo largo de la noche las bebidas fueron corriendo, haciendo que los asistentes a la fiesta se fueran desinhibiendo poco a poco. Algunos hacían bailes extraños en la pista de baile, otros estaban en la barra del bar con sus bebidas, Lavender estaba coqueteando con un huésped llamado Oliver… y Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en una de las mesas hablando y riendo hasta que Katie se acercó acompañada de Fred. Ambos llevaban las manos a las espaldas, lo que hizo que Ron sospechara y los mirara suspicaz.

—Vosotros, ¿qué hacéis ahí sentados? —les preguntó Katie, que ya iba un tanto 'perjudicada'—. No os vais a pasar toda la noche ahí aburriéndoos, ¿o sí?

—No nos aburrimos —negó Hermione, sonriendo. Estaba un poco sonrojada a causa del alcohol, al igual que Ron, quien sonreía también.

—Os veo un poco acalorados —comentó Fred, echándole una mirada a Katie—. ¡Será mejor que os refresquemos un poco!

En ese momento una avalancha de agua cayó sobre Hermione. Ron, que había presentido las intenciones de su hermano y de Katie se había agachado justo a tiempo. Cuando se incorporó vio que el agua volaba por todas partes, por lo que supuso que era una guerra de agua que los empleados de la casa rural habían acordado. Al mirar a Hermione la vio empapada de los pies a la cabeza, de pie, apartándose el pelo enmarañado y chorreando de la cara y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír. Hermione se giró, mirándolo hecha una furia.

—¡Oh, Ronald Weasley, ya verás cuando te pille! —exclamó, lanzándose sobre él.

Ron salió corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia la valla de la piscina, la cual saltó. Hermione lo persiguió, corriendo e iba maldiciéndolo.

—Te mataré, Ronald Weasley, te mataré —decía Hermione acercándose a Ron, que estaba al borde de la piscina.

—¿Por qué la tomas conmigo? —preguntó Ron, incrédulo pero sin perder la sonrisa, cuando Hermione se paró delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

—Porque tú lo sabías y no me avisaste —sentenció Hermione. Lo miró fijamente. Ron no sabría cómo explicarlo pero unos segundos antes estaba ante una Hermione hecha una furia y segundos después estaba en el fondo de la piscina. Al volver a la superficie pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Hermione. Ron se encaminó hacia la parte poco profunda de la piscina para así poder salir y una vez fuera caminó hacia Hermione, decidido.

—No, no, ni se te ocurra, Ron... —iba diciendo Hermione, mientras veía como Ron se acercaba—. Te lo merecías, tendrías que haberme avisado…

Cuando ya estaba a escasos metros de ella, Hermione intentó echar a correr, al ver que no conseguiría razonar con el chico, pero ya era tarde. Ron la agarró por la cintura y la elevó por los aires. Hermione ya podía sentir el agua en su cuerpo. Pero en realidad no lo hizo. Lo único que sintió fue como el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Ron la había agarró en vilo y la había dado vueltas al borde de la piscina, pero sin soltarla. Tras un par de giros la volvió a poner en el suelo. Se miraron a los ojos, divertidos, extasiados y sin más se besaron. Un beso apasionado pero que les pareció que duró muy poco. Cuando se separaron, Hermione no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento tantas veces que creía que se marearía si no lo hacía.

—¿Qué haces? —Tenía a Ron tan cerca que estuvo segura de que podría haber contado cada una de las pecas de su rostro sino hubiera sido de noche y si no hubiera tenido sus ojos demasiado ocupados luchando entre decidirse por mirar a los ojos o a los labios del chico.

—Besarte —contestó el pelirrojo con rotundidad antes de volver a cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Y entonces todo se desbordó.

El primer beso que se habían dado no tenía nada en comparación con este, donde la necesidad era tal que sus lenguas fueron llamadas para entrar en combate y así lograr aplacarla. Al no ser así también entraron sus manos, que se dedicaron a recorrer la nuca de él y la cintura de ella. Sólo se separaron cuando las carcajadas era lo bastante fuertes como para que se oyeran en toda la finca.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad, ambos dieron un paso atrás, sin mirarse a los ojos, sonrojados, sin comprender nada. No podían entender qué había pasado, qué habían hecho.

.

Ginny llevaba toda la tarde cabalgando. Ni siquiera había comido o cenado y no tenía hambre, pero decidió volver a La Madriguera antes de que oscureciera más, pues Vendaval necesitaba descansar después de un día tan agotador. Había decidido alejarse de La Madriguera después de lo ocurrido con Draco pues temía que si no se iba se ablandaría e iría a buscarlo y a disculparse con él. No era que pensara que había alguna posibilidad de volver con él, no lo quería, pero sabía que su forma de dejarlo quizás había sido demasiado… brusca. Sin embargo, ella era consciente de que Draco no había sido mucho mejor con ella y por eso no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, no de haberlo dejado al menos.

Una vez en el terreno vallado que se utilizaba para las clases de montar, descabalgó y se dirigió con Vendaval al establo para llevarlo a su cubículo. Al abrir la puerta para dejar que este pasara, se topó con algo que no se esperaba ver allí. Tumbado en uno de los fardos de heno se encontraba Harry Potter, el amigo de Hermione. Parecía dormido. Tras pensarlo unos instantes decidió llevar a Vendaval al cubículo contiguo y luego volvió al que ocupaba Harry, para despertarlo. No quería que el animal estuviera allí cuando lo hiciera, para evitar sustos por parte de cualquiera de ellos. Se arrodilló delante de Harry y se fijó en que las gafas, con las que se había quedado dormido, estaban un tanto torcidas. Sonrió ante eso y le movió un poco el hombro mientras lo llamaba.

—Harry, Harry, despierta, Harry —insistía, sin resultado. Decidió llevar a cabo una de las tácticas que tantas veces había usado con su hermano Ron. Le tapo la nariz con una de sus manos y esperó. El efecto fue casi instantáneo. De repente, Harry estaba removiéndose, agitado y despierto.

—¿Pero qué…? —preguntó, mirando alrededor. Todavía seguía mareado por todo el alcohol que había ingerido durante la tarde—. Ginny —dijo maravillado, pues había estado soñando con ella hasta hacía unos instantes.

—Buenas noches, Harry… —rio ella haciendo que, a los ojos de Harry, estuviera más encantadora de lo que ya era normalmente. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se lanzó a los labios de Ginny, besándola con deseo y desesperación. La chica se quedó estática, sorprendida, pero tras unos instantes, sin saber muy bien por qué, le correspondió. Y se sintió terriblemente bien.

* * *

**Capi escrito por Nay R/Hr**

**Nota: Publiqué hoy, ya que mañana me voy de viaje y no podría hacerlo. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews. Un beso grande a todas y espero que les haya gustado, ya ven cómo a partir de acá las cosas empiezan a acelerar. Quizá por ahí hay amantes del Hanny; quiero comentarles que aquí se da una relación distinta a la que una acostumbra a leer sobre ellos. Es decir, hay de todo en , y esto no será lo primero ni lo más original, pero elegimos que la relación, si se tiene que dar, tendrá sus particularidades y no será la típica. Esperemos que aún así, no sea mal recibida. Por ahora no saben lo que pasó! Pero ya sabrán... Un saludo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todas! Paso rápido porque no tengo tiempo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejaron =) y gracias por leernos! ¡Ojalá les guste este capítulo que contiene una de las escenas que más me gustó escribir hasta el momento, que es la primera!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Recogía flores de distintos colores, vivos y alegres, con sus hermosos pétalos cuidados. Con una tijera grande cortaba algunas terminaciones arruinadas de las plantas, manteniendo siempre sus manos enfundadas en guantes propios para la jardinería. A Molly le encantaba trabajar en ello. La Madriguera se veía feliz ya poco antes de la primavera, con tanto arreglo floral, y ese verano se había vuelto especial para ella sabiendo que su familia progresaba. Tanto así que se enorgullecía de haber estado preparando con tanta antelación los alrededores de cada cabaña para que lucieran tan bien como hasta ahora.

Era muy temprano en la mañana aún, pero Hermione se había despertado con aquella sensación de desconcierto que le había producido el último beso de Ron, y se dirigió fuera de la cabaña, esperando no despertarlo. El sol no había salido aún, por eso la iluminación era de un azul pálido. La joven observó en el horizonte, cómo comenzaba a apreciarse el tono rojizo del amanecer. Se encontró poco después a Molly, realizando ese bonito trabajo con sus manos. La observaba en silencio. Hacía un largo rato que se había sentado en el escalón de la puerta de la Madriguera, mirando hacia ella. Había encontrado paz allí, mientras la calma de la madre de Ron, haciendo eso que se notaba que amaba, se transportaba a ella. Suspiró inevitablemente. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Molly había estado tarareando y que ya no lo hacía debido a ella.

—¿Hace mucho que estás ahí, querida? —le preguntó la mujer, sin mirarla, continuando el delicado quehacer de juntar algunas flores. Hermione le vio quitarle los pétalos a un pequeño tallo, y poner el desecho en una bolsita transparente, mientras que el pétalo color fucsia lo depositaba en una canasta, llena de ellos ya.

—Sólo un rato, me he despertado y no me he vuelto a dormir —comentó Hermione, poniéndose de pie y acercándose—. ¿Qué es lo que hará con ellos?

—Cuando era una niña, mi madre me solía prohibir que arrancara pétalos de flores, sobre todo si yo misma las había plantado, porque las flores son vida y yo lo creo más que nadie, pero mi padre en secreto siempre me traía algunos y yo disfrutaba de su aroma hasta que se echaban a perder. Hubo un día en que mi padre me trajo muchos más, como dos puñados de ellos, de todos los colores, desde púrpuras, amarillos, rojos y rosas. Así que yo con tantos de estos… —Señaló los que tenía en la canasta y Hermione los observó con una sonrisa— comencé a experimentar. Los guardé todos juntos en un frasco y aunque fuera muy pequeña, me puse a investigar y a preguntar cómo podría hacer un perfume con ellos. Si las flores tenían que morir tarde o temprano, yo quería guardar su fragancia.

—¿Y entonces pudo hacerlo? —le preguntó Hermione, maravillada con aquella historia.

—No, era muy pequeña para lograrlo y me dejó de interesar aquello —aseguró la sabia mujer, enderezándose y mirándola a los ojos—. Mi madre tenía razón, no debía cortar los pétalos sólo por querer su aroma cerca. Bastaba con tener un gran terreno para repartir flores por doquier. Así que me olvidé de obtener la fragancia y decidí que era otra cosa la que me llamaba la atención de ellas —dijo, quitándose los guantes y tomando con una mano llena de experiencia, un puñado de pétalos, mostrándoselos directamente, con la mano abierta—. Los colores…

—Son preciosos, pero no comprendo…

—Míralos bien —le pidió alzando la mano para acercarla a su visión. Hermione tenía los ojos fijos en ellos—. Entre todos ellos, el color que siempre sobresale es el rojo. Siempre ha sido una distinción de esta familia. Nos representa y estamos orgullosos de ello.

—Y entonces, ¿los usa para…? —trató Hermione de adivinar, pero no lo lograba.

—Cada vez que una familia viene a pasar las vacaciones, yo pinto un cuadro como recuerdo. Para regalárselo. Estos pétalos, tienen tanto color, que si los destiñera en cantidad, se lograría una buena pintura para el lienzo de un cuadro, sería suave pero serviría. Pero en realidad no les doy ese final a los pétalos. Yo pinto con material de fábrica… Lo que hago con estos pétalos, es pegarlos cuando el resto del cuadro está listo. Y claro que ya lo está, lo estuve preparando hace tiempo. Hoy pegaré los pétalos, en la parte del lienzo que dejé libre, para representar mi jardín, y luego esperaré unas horas para usar una técnica de embalsamado. Si no los pétalos no se conservarán como los ves ahora —explicó Molly, con toda la paciencia, siempre sonriéndole—. Esto hace que sea algo natural y original. ¿No crees?

—Es un bonito detalle. Me deja sorprendida, señora Weasley —admitió Hermione, tomando la canasta y ayudándole a llevarla dentro, mientras la madre de Ron agarraba la bolsita de residuos y llevaba los guantes y la tijera con su otra mano.

—Por favor, dime Molly —pidió.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó Hermione, dejando sobre la mesa de los Weasley la pequeña canasta. Antes de que pudiera notarlo, Molly ya había dejado las cosas que llevaba y, con las manos de vuelta libres, había envuelto las suyas.

—Hermione, gracias por estar aquí —le dijo emocionada y la abrazó. Ella se desconcertó pero le correspondió inmediatamente.

—No es nada, Molly. En realidad, es un gusto haberla conocido —dijo reflexionando ella, con una media sonrisa.

—Eres una chica sincera, te mereces mucho a mi hijo y no tengo dudas de que él te merezca a ti —aseguró la mujer, soltándola y dándole a entender que esa conversación debía quedar allí, entre ellas y finalizada.

Molly nunca había tenido oportunidad de contar la historia de las flores a nadie y se alegraba de que Hermione hubiera recibido tan amablemente aquella anécdota que seguramente guardaría con amor.

—Gracias —pronunció con cierta humedad en los ojos. Recordó de repente el beso con Ron y su cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío violento que a Molly no le pasó desapercibido, pero no dijo nada—. Volveré a la cabaña, tal vez Ron necesite ayuda para despertar.

—Ya lo creo, linda —le dio la razón, sabiendo lo dormilón que era su hijo, al menos cuando vivía allí. Entonces con una última mirada cómplice entre las dos, Hermione emprendió el camino de nuevo a la cabaña. Pensando en Ron, siempre pensando en Ron.

.

No esperaba que alguien más estuviera despierto a esa hora, en que apenas asomaba tímido el sol. Se escuchó la puerta del establo cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de su cabaña y observó que alguien salía. A juzgar por el primer vistazo, en el que pudo captar un destello pelirrojo, era uno de los Weasley. Entonces vio que era Ginny, que se alisaba la blusa arrugada contra el abdomen y se pasaba los dedos entre el cabello, tratando de quitar alguna ramilla de heno de él. Sin que la hermana de Ron pudiera verla, la miró caminar hacia la casa principal y antes de entrar, la chica se giró y dirigió la vista hacia el establo, por donde ahora salía Harry, que también miraba en dirección a ella. Con largo trecho de por medio, Hermione los vio dedicarse una mirada que no supo descifrar a tanta distancia, y Ginny se adentró en la casa, mientras Harry emprendía su camino hacia la cabaña que compartía con Astoria. Hermione no dejó que la viera y se metió rápido en su cabaña, llevándose una mano a la boca una vez dentro. _«¿Harry con Ginny?»._Anotó mentalmente interrogar a Harry luego, porque ella muy ingenua no era y sabía que entre ellos algo tenía que haber pasado, fuera o no lo que muy a su pesar se le fabricó como imagen mental en su cabeza.

—¿Hermione? —Ron se había levantado y estaba saliendo de la cama cuando la vio. Tenía el torso descubierto, con la camiseta que usaba como pijama en su mano, y la miraba entre dormido y desconcertado—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y no evitó recordar lo sucedido entre ellos, lo que excedía seguramente los límites de la profesionalidad de Ron. Se despegó de la puerta, donde había estado apoyada, y caminó hacia él, no hizo absolutamente nada más que sentarse de su lado de la cama, y esperó allí, un poco incómoda, sin saber qué decir.

La cabaña sólo constaba de un pequeño baño y el resto era la habitación en general, con un colgadero en la entrada, un sofá doble en lo que le podrían decir living, aunque resultaba ser en el mismo espacio que el resto de los muebles dispuesto ordenadamente a modo que en lugar de parecer una habitación de hotel, sugería ser más un apart. Era simple, rústico y de luces tenues, pero de día, dejando la ventana abierta, entraba mucha luz y avivaba el cuarto.

Ron suspiró rascándose la nuca tras ser ignorado por Hermione y se metió en el baño como planeaba hacer antes de verla entrar totalmente abstraída. Salió del baño una vez más antes de entrar por completo y echó una mirada a la habitación. Se quedó dubitativo, sin saber qué hacer en realidad. Quería insistir y volver a preguntar a Hermione qué le sucedía, pero por otro lado sabía que no había caso, tal vez se había enojado con él por aquel beso que no tenía nada que ver con la farsa. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mirándola pensativamente. Ella, que se había vuelto a acostar un rato más, sólo quitándose los zapatos, lo miró intensamente, como preguntándole qué buscaba, qué quería. Pero aunque Ron lo supiera en el fondo, no sabía qué decir.

—Siento como si… volviéramos a ser los del principio —pronunció él, quedamente. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él se volteó y se metió en el baño golpeando la puerta al cerrarla.

—Yo no siento eso precisamente… —susurró Hermione y se estremeció pensando en lo que estaba creyendo sentir últimamente.

.

Harry entró con sigilo a la habitación que compartía con Astoria, en una cabaña similar a la que usaban Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentara no hacer ruido, al acostarse se dio cuenta de que su novia no estaba durmiendo, así que todo ese circo era en vano. Suspiró y se esperó la pregunta que salió con la voz matutina y ronca de la chica.

—¿En dónde estuviste? —Él estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por haber hecho lo que sabía que de por sí era el mayor engaño que había cometido nunca. Pero lo que más le enfadaba era que no se arrepentía.

—¿Y tú, has pasado el día con Malfoy? —preguntó él, evitando responder.

Astoria bufó y se volteó dándole la espalda. Sentía mucha irritación, sobre todo por aquella equivocación, aquel malentendido que Harry utilizaba a su favor ahora. Siempre fueron amigos y aunque eran novios, nunca tuvieron relaciones; aquellas cosas Astoria las tomaba a favor de ambos, como para considerar que si terminaban, lo hicieran sin pelearse. Definitivamente deberían seguir siendo amigos pasara lo que pasase. Se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry ante todo, encogiéndose de hombros luego del silencio entre ellos.

—No ha pasado nada con Draco, cuando llegué estaba desnudo y me pidió ayuda, nada más —explicó ella con paciencia, ciertamente incómoda por pensar en esa situación y en aquel rubio exasperante. Harry la miró a los ojos, avergonzado. Ella le sostuvo la mirada cuando agregó con toda inocencia—. No podía dejarlo así, aunque sea un idiota que seguramente se lo merecía…

—Probablemente… Siento haber exagerado, pero desde que vi a Malfoy no lo tolero demasiado y no me preguntes por qué —comentó Harry, y se desacomodó el cabello mientras hablaba—. Y luego apareces tú viéndolo desnudo y ya eran demasiadas cosas juntas…

—No pasó nada, Harry. Sabes bien que sería incapaz de hacerte algo así —objetó Astoria con racionalidad. Harry se sintió aún más culpable al darse cuenta de que realmente ella jamás lo habría traicionado como él sí lo había hecho, y todo por una confusión.

—Lo sé —repuso. Su tono de voz había salido ronco y Astoria pareció percibir la humedad de sus ojos, como si estuviera dolido por lo que ella había dicho.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche, Harry? —Él había temido que volviera a indagar sobre aquello, pero tenía que ser honesto. Tragó saliva y suspiró, pero no la miró al contestar.

—Estuve embriagado, seguramente pensando… pensando en muchas cosas. —Las palabras se le agolparon en la garganta y no supo a continuación si lo que diría sería demasiado brusco, porque cuando tomó consciencia, ya se había confesado—. Y luego… me acosté con alguien. Fue… No lo pensé, me había quedado dormido y después ella me despertó y las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que…

—¿Que no pudiste detenerte a pensar que estabas… engañándome? —Él levantó la vista al escuchar su voz quebrada—. ¿Y quién es ella? —No se alteró, pero su tono era duro y cortante.

—No importa, Astoria. Yo… hubiese querido que todo acabara de otra forma. No pensé jamás llegar a tal extremo y… ni siquiera sirvió de nada —dijo. No sabía si mirarla a los ojos o no. La sentía dolida y no entendía exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Podría golpearlo, podría enojarse un poco más, pero no lo hacía.

—¿No sirvió siquiera para sacarte la calentura? —replicó mordazmente.

—¡Astoria, por favor! —farfulló Harry, asumiendo que de esa forma no iban a llegar a una solución prudente.

—¿Por favor, qué? —rebatió ella—. No estoy enojada contigo siquiera, aunque debería. No me merezco esto, estoy segura.

—Yo lo sé, ¿crees que no me siento mal por lo que hice…? ¿Y si no es enojo entonces qué es lo que sientes?

—Que… ¡Por Dios! No importa lo que yo siento. Tarde o temprano pasaría, Harry. ¡Yo lo sabía! —diciendo eso, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el sofá. Corrió las cortinas de la ventana que se alzaba sobre él y luego de dejar entrar la luz matutina, se sentó. Harry se ubicó en la punta de la cama, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la espalda encorvada, pero la cabeza en dirección a ella y la mirada en los ojos de Astoria, que volvió a decir—. Lo sabía. Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo y sin embargo, ¿qué te di?... Nada.

—Me diste felicidad, Astoria. Pero sobre todo amistad.

—Es que… no entiendo por qué está pasando ahora. ¿Por qué justo ahora? Y además, repito, no estoy enojada contigo, sólo no puedo creer que no me dijeras antes que… que lo que necesitabas era otra cosa, y que si no era conmigo, buscarías a otra persona.

—Pero yo no lo busqué, no quiero entrar en plan de víctima —aseguró Harry, acercándose a ella, hablándole más suavemente de lo que lo había hecho hasta entonces—. No digo que no haya hecho lo que hice, sólo que no lo esperaba. Esperaba que realmente fuéramos la pareja ideal. —Astoria asintió, y Harry supo que ella sentía lo mismo, que aunque nunca habían logrado una confianza íntima, creía que algún día sí llegarían a ese punto—. Lo nuestro… ¿alguna vez funcionó?

—No. Realmente no —contestó Astoria. Se apoyó en su hombro y Harry la abrazó.

—Creo que si yo… te quisiera de otra forma, te hubiera esperado toda la vida —repuso él.

—Me has esperado demasiado, aunque aun así esperaba que confiaras en mí y que primero terminaras conmigo antes de estar con alguien más —dijo ella, suspirando luego. Sentía un sabor amargo tras aquella conversación y no quería seguir insistiendo más sobre el asunto—. Lo mejor será que me vaya…

Se puso de pie de nuevo, Harry se desconcertó un poco.

—¿Adónde? —Cuando tragó saliva le dolió e hizo una mueca frunciendo las mejillas junto a los ojos—. Sabes que lo siento, ¿no?

—Lo sé. Será mejor que duerma a partir de esta noche en la cabaña de las chicas. Aunque no es la mejor idea que pude haber tenido, lo prefiero así —afirmó Astoria, fingiendo estar de mejor humor—. Es mejor que quien se vaya sea yo, dado que dudo que te busquen otra habitación a ti solo y mucho menos aún que alguna pareja te haga un lugar…

—¿Y qué les diremos a los demás? —quiso saber, mientras buscaba entre sus cosas algo de ropa. Astoria volvió a la cama y se sentó tranquila.

—La verdad; que nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos el uno para el otro —respondió afligida, mirándolo.

—¿Y sobre…? —Se interrumpió sonrojado.

—¿Sobre la chica? —Él asintió lentamente, dejando de revolver lo suyo—. Sobre ese asunto sólo puedo decirte que espero que haya valido la pena. No por mí, sino por ti, Harry.

—Gracias. —No evitó seguir con el sentimiento de culpabilidad, así que terminó de tomar algunas cosas y las metió en el cuarto de baño—. Me voy a bañar, así luego desayunamos.

—Bien. —Lo vio encerrarse y suspiró poniéndose de pie. No sabía cómo sentirse, probablemente su sensación agridulce era normal. Ahora estaba soltera, no tenía compromisos y otra vez tenía más miedo que antes, porque a pesar de no tener que pensar en cómo esquivar a Harry, no iba a tener la excusa de tener novio nunca más para con otros chicos que se le acercaran. Y eso para ella era realmente una preocupación.

.

El agua salía con fuerte presión e impactaba en su espalda provocando una sensación de hormigueo indescriptible. Se sentía relajada dentro del baño mientras el vapor la ocultaba de todo lo demás. Tras enjuagarse el cabello varias veces, cerró los grifos y estiró su mano para tomar una toalla rosada que colgaba de un pequeño gancho de metal salido de la pared. Se envolvió en ella y se apartó el cabello, estrujándolo para despojarlo de toda el agua que le fuera posible y así no chorrear en el suelo, tras salir de la ducha. Aunque el vapor había empeñado el espejo, pasó una mano por él con evidente naturalidad, dejando ver luego su figura húmeda, envuelta en la toalla, y su cabello rojo más oscuro que de costumbre. Ginny se miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Haber pasado la noche con un casi desconocido había sido una locura. Harry no estaba completamente borracho, se le había pasado bastante, pero ella había sentido que igualmente estaba aprovechando una situación inesperada y que seguramente él sólo se había confundido. De todas maneras, no había forma de volver atrás.

El recordar el hecho sólo hacía que se avergonzara, tiñendo sus mejillas de un color que hacía juego con su toalla, y que su cuerpo se estremeciera como si el chico la estuviera tocando de nuevo, con aquella delicadeza de la que Draco parecía carecer. No se habían hablado, luego del beso inicial que la llevó a otra dimensión, no pudo decirle que no. Ni siquiera pareció tener elección, porque aunque no fuera para nada forzoso, no concibió forma de separarse de Harry, no mientras éste fuera tan inesperadamente apasionado y dulce. Recordó su ansiosa necesidad de poseerla y su propia excitación por provocarle todo aquello que él había demostrado sentir, aunque su necesidad fuera física, aunque no estuviera segura de nada sobre él, aunque incluso cometiera la locura de ni siquiera pensar en que el chico tenía novia.

—¡Un momento! —se dijo en voz alta, casi hablando con su reflejo—. ¡Tiene novia!

_«Genial, mejor olvidarse… Fue un error, una fantasía, un desliz amoroso»._ Aceptando de mala gana que había sido partícipe de un engaño y que ni siquiera era capaz de arrepentirse, se secó el pelo y lo cepilló, y luego se cambió para estar lista y enfrentar el día, junto con lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer y las personas que tuviera que cruzarse.

.

El desayuno estaba servido y a Hermione no le había sorprendido ver a Draco Malfoy en una mesa individual, contra una pared, más solo que nunca. Ginny no le dedicaba ni una mirada, de hecho la pelirroja no sabía hacia dónde dirigir los ojos, esquivaba bastante a todos. Para su suerte, Fleur era muy eficiente, así que dio el programa del día como libre, exceptuando la noche, que sería de excursión: una caminata nocturna y un juego para los más jóvenes. Tras decir aquello, Fleur se fue con una abstraída Ginny para dejarlos comer tranquilos y cómodos.

—¡Por fin algo divertido! ¿No creen? —inquirió Lavender, con su habitual insolencia. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y la chica la miró directamente. Ron, que estaba al lado de su "novia", observó temor en el rostro de la castaña—. Ustedes están muy raros esta mañana, ¿les pasa algo?

Los familiares de Hermione se quedaron callados. Los vieron más fijamente y Ron sabía que ambos como pareja reflejaban mucha tensión, que antes no habían demostrado. No todo sería color de rosa durante aquella farsa, sabía que a veces se le podría poner difícil el trabajo.

—Todo está bien —dijo Ron, atrayendo a Hermione para sí, con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella sonrió tratando de omitir su temblor interno y se aseguró de seguir fingiendo como hasta el momento.

_«No debería ser difícil esto. No cuando ya me había acostumbrado»_, pensó Hermione al mismo tiempo que no evitaba recordar el beso de la noche pasada y lo mucho que sentía que las cosas habían cambiado sólo por ese "insignificante" hecho.

En ese momento, Ron la miró y ella alzó el rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos, encontrándose en una cercanía peligrosa, y por prudencia no se alejó, al saberse observada por algunos de sus familiares, o todos, pero unos más disimulados que otros. Draco era uno de los disimulados, que desde su solitaria mesa, los miró de reojo, volviendo a tener alguna teoría en mente sobre ellos y sobre la "otra" novia de Ron, la que había conocido en aquella fiesta de graduación.

—¿Estamos bien, verdad? —preguntó el pelirrojo en un susurro, sosteniéndola con ternura por el mentón. Hermione se preguntó internamente cómo demonios podía actuar tan bien, si un momento antes era pura tensión. Quizá, bajo presión era más responsable aún. La chica asintió inmediatamente, contagiándose de su sonrisa y aliviándose bastante de tener un gran compañero como él.

—Siempre estamos bien, mi amor —respondió, quizá un poco más pasada de cariño de lo que Ron esperaba. Se echó atrás, aun sonriendo, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera una broma y se rio nervioso al saber que había tenido un impulso incontrolable.

—Lo repeles, Hermione —se burló Lavender, lanzando una carcajada que nadie siguió—. Estoy segura de que Alex sabría analizar muy bien una situación como esta…

—Sólo que mi hermano no es un insolente como tú que dices todo lo que piensas —le aseguró Katie a su prima. Ron prestó vagamente atención pero no dijo nada. No sabía que Hermione tenía otro primo, si lo mencionó alguna vez, no lo recordaba. Pero sí pensaba contestar a lo primero que Lavender dijo.

El padre de Hermione había apoyado un cubierto sobre el plato ya vacío y con sobras de lo que fuera que había comido, y el tintineo hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. Sabía que más de uno fruncía el ceño en ese momento. Pero no dejó de mirar a Ron, que había roto el contacto visual sólo para ver a Lavender, tan descarada como siempre. Y luego volvió a sus ojos, mientras era él el que contestaba y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, para hacerle saber que estaba todo bien, aunque Hermione sintió un miedo sofocante al sospechar lo que Ron quería decir, luego de que escuchó su primera frase.

—Es todo lo contrario, me atrae demasiado. Por eso me alejé de ella, no sería prudente dejarme llevar delante de ustedes… —La explicación de Ron era más que creíble, pero Hermione estaba sonrojada. Quizá no mucho al principio, pero sí cuando el pelirrojo continuó en voz más baja, para que escucharan sólo Lavender, Katie, Harry y Astoria, que eran los que más cerca estaban de ellos—. ¿Te cuento un secreto, además?... —La rubia lo miró atenta, con las cejas en alto, siguiéndole el juego. Astoria observó a Hermione mordiéndose el labio y Harry sonrió como Katie cuando escucharon a Ron hablar—. Me excita cuando me dice eso. Entonces… ¿me das la razón? No estaría bien llevar a cabo lo que pasó por mi cabeza delante de papi Granger, ¿verdad?

Lavender miró hacia abajo tragándose las ganas de decir que Hermione no podría ni calentarse a sí misma, pero como evidentemente no era así, se calló, mientras Katie reía a su lado sin poder creerlo y Harry miraba a Ron con una sonrisa. Cuando Lavender se levantó indignada por sentirse perdedora en esa batalla de la continua guerra que tenía con su prima, el moreno habló, ya que Hermione se había quedado muda y avergonzada, pensando que tal vez sus padres sí estaban escuchando aunque no lo demostraran.

—Tampoco te pases, eh —le dijo Harry, con una pequeña palmada en el brazo—. Las intimidades no se cuentan así como así. Y ella es como mi hermana.

—Pero es mi novia —repuso Ron, sonriendo y volviendo a abrazar a Hermione por los hombros.

—Fue buena forma de callar a Lav, a veces se pasa —argumentó Katie, sin dejar de tomar la situación bien a la ligera.

.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, la mayoría se levantó y se dirigió fuera para disfrutar un rato del sol. Hermione seguía callada, fue la última en levantarse y lo hizo porque no le quedó más remedio. Ron la esperó en la puerta del comedor y cuando ella pasó, agachó la cabeza. Él no supo por qué, pero tragó saliva, esperando no haber cometido ningún error que pusiera en peligro su trabajo… aunque le preocupaba mucho más lo que pensara Hermione más como persona que como clienta.

Durante el día estuvieron un poco distanciados, no mostrándose tan sonrientes como habían hecho hasta el momento y bastante más torpes a la hora de tomarse de las manos o hacer algún gesto de cariño. Sin embargo, la familia de Hermione no notaba nada raro.

Corría la tarde con un sol espléndido y la familia Granger estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo. Todos se encontraban en el complejo de la piscina. Viktor observaba, sentado en el borde de ésta y con los pies en el agua, cómo nadaban las primas de Hermione. Katie se sonreía todo el tiempo y tenía una risa contagiosa, en cambio Lavender emitía un sonido que podría rajar todos los vasos de vidrio que tenían en AquaBar. De todas formas le parecía simpática aun siendo una pesada y con ella no la había pasado nada mal. Se metió al agua para mostrarles cómo nadar de espalda, y mientras ellas lo copiaban, él miró hacia afuera. Fleur caminaba con paso apresurado, sujetando unas toallas y se dirigía a las cabinas de masajes que estaban seguidas del complejo. La chica lo miró y él le sonrió, aunque ella bufó. Viktor frunció el ceño sin entender qué le pasaba, hasta que vio que Bill Weasley la perseguía. Negó con la cabeza, miró hacia las chicas de nuevo, y se refregó los ojos tratando de no pensar absolutamente en nada más que en hacer su trabajo.

Le fue imposible concentrarse de todos modos, así que salió del agua dejando a las chicas y así observar mejor a todos los que se zambullían en el agua. La familia estaba sentada tomando sol y el padre de Lavender, Sean, junto a Patrick y Matt, el padre de Katie, se decidieron a iniciar un juego en el agua, que consistía simplemente en pasarse la pelota. Las chicas se le sumaron y vio también a Ron divertirse al verlos, pero sin intervenir. Hermione estaba sentada con Astoria y se hablaban entre evidentes murmullos para que no las escucharan los demás. De reojo, las veía observar a Ron. En un momento, el pelirrojo levantó la vista hacia ella, fue un mínimo contacto visual y se sintió incluso de lejos, la tensión acumulada. Viktor suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla, y dejando que el sol le secara el cuerpo.

.

—No estuvo mal, Hermione. Fue sólo una broma —le aseguró Astoria a su amiga—. Y ya deja de mirarlo si no quieres encontrarte otra vez con esos lindos ojos que tiene.

—¿Tú lo notas? —preguntó—. ¿Notas que no somos creíbles?

—Para nada, deja la paranoia. Te lo repito: son creíbles. Él es un gran profesional, ya lo ha demostrado. Además viniste aquí a taparle la boca a la tonta de tu prima, y bien que él la dejó calladita —le respondió ella, sonriendo al recordar lo que Ron había dicho.

—Sí, vaya indiscreto. Ojalá papá no haya escuchado… No sé qué fue lo peor, si eso de excitarse o llamarlo "papi Granger" —comentó Hermione, relajándose un poco y riéndose internamente, para disfrutar de una broma que antes había tomado con mucha vergüenza.

.

Cuando Fleur dejó las toallas en los estantes de madera de las cabinas de masajes, supo que al voltearse Bill la estaría esperando. No falló su intuición. Y tampoco falló él al acercarse con una sonrisa perversa y robarle un beso a la fuerza. Ella trató de empujarlo, pero los brazos de él la tenían aprisionada y había subido una mano para sostener su nuca. No pudo disfrutar de lo buen besador que era, de eso no había dudas. No pudo ni quiso, porque aquello le hacía acordar al desgraciado que se había querido propasar con ella y no era una buena sensación la que le producía eso. Por última instancia, usó la mejor defensa de mujer y de un rodillazo en su entrepierna logró dejarlo sin aire ni ganas.

—Jamás pensé que Gon podgía teneg un familiag tan desubicado —pronunció ella, con fastidio. Él, con la cara roja y el cuerpo encogido, la miró con un gesto de dolor y no pudo decirle nada. Fleur fue mucho más rápida y se despidió de él—. No olvides ponegte hielo, no pog el golpe, sino paga que se te bajen las ganas.

Y se fue de allí, con el orgullo y satisfacción de mujer, de saberse deseable, pero sobre todo de poder defenderse y poner en su lugar a cualquier idiota. Con la cabeza en alto, visualizó a Viktor sentado donde siempre y se acercó a él, esperando que no estuviera Molly o Ginny por allí cerca, para que no la vieran hacer algo que no estaba permitido en el horario de trabajo, o sea, charlar con un compañero.

Él le daba la espalda y ella se acercó por detrás, tocándole un hombro para que se volteara. Viktor giró la cabeza y un poco el cuerpo sobre la silla y ella le sonrió.

—Lamento lo de antes. Es que el hegmano de Gon es más pesado de lo que pensé que seguía —admitió ella, sonrosada, más quizá por la agitación reciente de la escena que había vivido con el pelirrojo mayor.

—¿Te hizo algo? ¿Estás bien?

—No pasa nada, es sólo un molesto —aseguró la francesa.

Observó a Ron desde allí, y Viktor hizo lo mismo.

—Te parece raro, ¿verdad? —Fleur asintió—. Hace un rato Hermione se metió en la piscina. Le insistió a su amiga para que fuera con ella, y al recibir una negativa, miró hacia Ron, pero dudó en el camino y se metió sin invitarlo. Y antes de eso, también se habían mirado raro… Deberíamos hablar con él.

—Sí, no lo veo bien —dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Viktor la siguió, con cuidado de no resbalar. Estaba descalzo y con su traje de baño todavía chorreando agua. Ron los vio dirigirse hacia él y tensó todos los músculos de la cara. Se sentaron a su lado un momento y su amiga fue la que encaró el tema.

—¿Pasa algo, Gon? ¿Estás bien?

—De hecho sabemos que pasa algo… —repuso Viktor, al ver que su amigo no contestaba rápido. Lo miró con la cabeza de lado y Fleur sonrió. Ron no pasó eso desapercibido—. No sirve para tu trabajo la distancia que estás tomando, amigo. ¿Discutiste con ella?

—No, Viktor. Todo está bien —dijo casi con cansancio.

—¡Pego, Gon! ¿Qué te pasa? —quiso saber, cruzándose de brazos, para parecer algo amenazante, ya que dirigirse tiernamente a él no le estaba funcionando. Esta vez, al que vio sonreír fue a Viktor.

—¿¡Desde cuándo ustedes son tan amiguitos, eh!? ¡Déjenme en paz! —reaccionó él, arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento en que se repitió la misma frase en la cabeza, sonando alterado y enojado.

Fleur lo miró con cierta decepción y se fue murmurando algo que a él le sonó parecido a _«qué mal genio tiene este Weasley, entge dos no hacen uno»_. Viktor le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le revolvió el cabello como si fuese un niño. Técnicamente, él era mayor y estaba bien aconsejarlo.

—Cuida tus formas, Ron. Y tranquilízate. Lo que sea que te pase, lo que sea que sientas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, así que me lo dices y ya, cuando estés listo y dejes ese carácter tan terco y malhumorado. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de dejarlo y volver a su puesto.

Ron agachó la cabeza, pensando exactamente en lo que le dijo su amigo. _«¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué siento?»_, se repitió mentalmente, porque esa era la cuestión. Miró hacia Hermione, que se reía mientras Katie le tiraba agua en la cara y trataba de cubrirse y contraatacar también. Sintió un leve vacío en el estómago y miró hacia un costado, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Pero luego escuchó su voz.

—¡Ron, ven aquí! —le pidió, asomándose por el borde de la piscina y llamándolo. Él sabía que sólo lo hacía porque ya habían estado demasiado raros durante el día, pero le sonrió de todas maneras, poniendo en marcha su actuación—. El agua está tibia, ven.

—Está bien… —Se descalzó y se quitó la camiseta, aun con la mirada de Hermione sobre él. Miró hacia un costado evitando cualquier cosa que fueran los ojos castaños de su ficticia novia, para no sentirse invadido por ningún pensamiento o conjeturar ideas raras sobre cómo ella lo miraba o no.

Al mirar hacia otro lado fue a Astoria a quien se encontró. La chica estaba sentada tranquilamente, vestida al completo y sobre una pequeña sombra que se producía por el local de bebidas de sus hermanos.

—¿Vas al gimnasio, Ron? —le preguntó ella, al verle el torso desnudo. Él se sorprendió por la pregunta y se sonrojó.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, lamentablemente. ¿Crees que tengo pancita? —Astoria se echó a reír. Muy cerca de ellos, también se rio la madre de Hermione, que estaba al sol, acostada.

—Lo decía como un cumplido, te ves bien —dijo amablemente—. Debes tener muy contenta a Hermione, ¿verdad?

Ron se preguntó por qué insistían las personas en hacer que imaginara perversidades cuando alguna frase tenía un doble sentido evidente. No debería tomárselo mal, aunque bien tampoco, sólo tenía que seguir la broma y fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Puedes preguntarle a tu amiga, si quieres. Yo intimidades no ventilo —comentó, sonando educado, con su encantadora sonrisita que muchas veces le ayudaba a escapar.

Astoria también le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver quién se acercaba por detrás de Ron. El pelirrojo se volteó, vio a Malfoy y, como no quiso saber nada con él, se fue a meter en el agua, preparado para relajarse al menos un poco.

—Eres pícara, eh —comentó Draco, habiendo escuchado el intercambio de palabras reciente. Se giró y se fue a sentar en un taburete ante la barra del bar—. ¿Freddy? Aparécete, Weasley… —lo llamó, incluso aplaudiendo y silbando sin educación, como quien llama a un perro.

Astoria lo miró con fastidio. Ese rubio había tenido la culpa de que Harry pensara mal de ella y aunque seguramente de alguna manera terminarían aceptando que como pareja eran un fiasco, sin intención realmente había sido el motivo por el cual Harry se emborrachó y la engañó. Aquello, y que fuera por ahí con la cabeza en alto molestando a las personas, como había hecho con Hermione y Ron, indagando sobre su noviazgo, hacía saber a Astoria que por fin alguien le caía mal. Ni siquiera Lavender era odiosa. Muy molesta, sí, pero no mala y aunque se llevara mal con las excursiones y los trabajos de campo, tampoco era tan pretensiosa. Incluso recordando sus defectos, se animó al saber que compartiría habitación con ella y con Katie, tal vez el buen humor que demostraban y su despreocupación, se le contagiaba de una buena vez.

Draco llevaba unos lentes de sol sobre su cabeza, una musculosa verde y su traje de baño negro, que le llegaba poco más abajo que las rodillas. No parecía dispuesto a exponer muchas partes de su cuerpo al sol, ya que era muy blanco y aquello contrastaba con su personalidad, posiblemente detestara no tener otro tipo de piel que le permitiera pasearse por todas partes y sin tapujos, cuanto más desnudo mejor.

Astoria observó a Harry un momento, y lo vio en la piscina también, como todos los demás. Incluso las tías de Hermione y Jane ahora estaban en el agua, aunque luego de refrescarse volvieron al sol. Harry la miró un segundo y luego se fijó en Draco. Qué inoportuna se sentía, aunque era el rubio quien había aparecido, ella se había acercado también a la barra. Desvió la mirada y trató de no pensar en lo que su ex novio podría pensar de esa cercanía, que para ella no significaba nada más que un gran pesar.

Fred apareció por el complejo, rodeó el bar y entró por un costado. Astoria se sentó más cerca de Draco y también pidió algo.

—Qué pareja dispareja tenemos aquí. Un idiota redomado y una chica educada y simpática —comentó el gemelo Weasley, mientras preparaba el trago para Draco, habiendo servido primero a ella como buen caballero.

—No te sigo el juego, porque sé que te humillaré, pelirrojo —informó Draco, haciendo una mueca burlona. Cuando Fred le dejó el vaso y se fue mirándolo con odio, él hizo una particular sonrisa de dandi y la miró—. ¿No piensas meterte en la piscina? Se te va a pasar todo el día…

—¿Por qué no te metes en lo tuyo? No quiero ir, simplemente —contestó ella, con un tono nervioso.

—¿Y por qué no? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido—. Además, si no quieres igual puedes tomar el sol. ¿O es que tienes miedo de que nos desmayemos todos los hombres al verte en bikini?

—Cállate. Ni siquiera me conoces —masculló ella y evitó mirarlo. El hecho de conocer sus propios defectos y de verlo a él tan a sus anchas y sin avergonzarse aunque sea un poco por haber sido visto por ella, le provocaba una sensación adversa. Casi como envidia porque él, de cierta manera, era perfecto y ella no lo era.

Draco la observó detenidamente, sin sonreír ni hacer intento de seducirla con sus ojos grises, y buscó su mirada.

—Es cierto, pero parece que egocéntrica no eres —repuso él, con una voz más pacífica. Luego volvió a la carga—. Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a darte un masaje?

—¿Puedes dejar de preguntarme? Mejor dicho, no me hables más. Y si quieres un masaje, ve tú y no molestes —convino ella, con mal carácter. Se levantó, agarró su refresco y se fue de allí, directamente a su cabaña para comenzar a arreglar sus cosas y así cambiarse de cabaña luego.

Draco la siguió con la mirada, sin entender su reacción. Se terminó de un sorbo su bebida y también se fue, sabiendo muy bien lo que haría a continuación.

* * *

**por Locurita**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola lindas, gracias por los comentarios. Ayer volví de Brasil, así que a publicar nuevamente! Esperamos que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Un besito.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Ron se encontraba en la piscina, con la espalda recargada en uno de los bordillos, ayudándose de los brazos como punto de apoyo, y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el agua chocaba contra su piel y el sol del atardecer cubría su rostro cada vez con menor intensidad.

Abrió los ojos y miró al otro lado de la piscina. Hermione estaba de pie, todavía en bikini, hablando con su prima Katie y su madre, mientras secaba su pelo con una toalla. La visión lo perturbó. No sabía qué le pasaba últimamente con Hermione, sólo que las cosas habían cambiado desde el beso en la piscina. Meneó la cabeza, para apartar esos pensamientos, que no tenían cabida dada la situación, y nadó hasta el otro lado, impulsándose para salir de la piscina, pues ya era tarde y tenían que ir a cenar.

Hermione, tras despedirse de su madre y Katie, que se iban para prepararse para ir más tarde al comedor, giró su cabeza hacia la piscina para llamar a Ron y observó cómo éste ya se dirigía hacia ella. Mientras el chico nadaba, Hermione vio como los músculos de sus brazos se contraían y se relajaban al compás de sus brazadas. Esa imagen la cautivó, pero si hubo algo que la hipnotizo fue cuando Ron salió de la piscina, chorreando agua por su marcado pecho, empapado. Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía que fijarse en esas cosas, no era oportuno. Se apresuró a ponerse los shorts y a recoger sus cosas. Cuando Ron llegó a su lado, éste agarró su toalla y se dispuso a secarse.

—¿Te apetece ir esta noche al juego que tienen preparado en el bosque o quieres volver en cuanto acabemos la caminata? —le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Creo que lo mejor será que nos quedemos para el juego —contestó Hermione entre susurros—. Ya hemos estado bastante raros hoy…

—De acuerdo —accedió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

.

Después de que recogieran todas sus pertenencias se dirigieron a la cabaña. Al acercarse se toparon con Draco, que estaba mirando por una de las ventanas de ésta.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Malfoy? —cuestionó Ron, haciendo que Draco, quien estaba todavía mirando por la ventana de espaldas a ellos, se sobresaltara y dejara caer la bolsa que llevaba en las manos. Se giró para enfrentarlos y se agachó para recoger lo que se le había caído—. ¿Además de mujeriego eres un mirón ahora?

—¿Y a ti qué, Weasley? —contraatacó, sin saber muy bien qué decir ante semejante situación, notando como el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba.

—¿Cómo que a mí qué? Esa es nuestra cabaña y no me gusta la idea de que estés intentando espiarnos. —Ron cada vez se sentía más enfadado al imaginar que Malfoy pudiera haber visto a Hermione tras salir de la ducha o algo similar.

—No estaba buscando vuestra cabaña —soltó sin proponérselo. Al ser consciente de ello se golpeó mentalmente por bocazas.

—¿Y a quién buscabas? —preguntó Hermione, conciliadora, pues no creía que fuera para tanto la situación.

—No es asunto tuyo —se negó a responder y tras eso se giró y se alejó con paso apresurado, antes de que siguieran haciéndole más preguntas.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, sin saber qué pensar tras esa situación tan extraña, y entraron en la vivienda para arreglarse.

.

Draco, por su parte, seguía caminando entre las cabañas. Tras la discusión con Astoria se había ido a la ciudad más cercana para comprar un sombrero idéntico al que había pertenecido a la chica antes de que él lo usara para cubrir su 'intimidad'. No entendía muy bien por qué lo había hecho, por qué insistía en acercarse a esa chica que lo único que parecía dispuesta a compartir con él eran unas cuantas frases cortantes, pero lo había ayudado y él quería compensárselo de alguna forma. Se había dirigido primero a la cabaña que sabía que compartía con Harry, aunque había oído que ya no estaban juntos y que ella se cambiaría de cabaña esa tarde mientras estaba en la piscina, fue allí para ver si estaba recogiendo sus cosas para el traslado. Sin embargo, no la vio. Después de eso, había ido asomándose por las ventanas de todas las cabañas, una a una, con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero no había tenido suerte hasta ese momento. Cansado de dar vueltas, se había dirigido a la que sabía que era la cabaña de Ron y Hermione por si Astoria había decidido ir a hablar con su amiga, pero lo único que había conseguido era ponerse en evidencia.

Derrotado e irritado se encaminó hacia su cabaña, echándole un vistazo también a las que estaban en el camino. Vio como Katie y Lavender, las primas de Hermione, salían de la cabaña que ocupaban y Draco se escondió detrás de la pared de esta, para que no lo vieran. Ya había tenido bastante con Ron y Hermione, como para tener que vérselas con ellas también. Cuando pasaron de largo, suspiró y se dispuso a ponerse de nuevo en camino. Al pasar ante la ventana de la cabaña de las chicas, se decidió a echar un vistazo, por si acaso Astoria se había trasladado con ellas.

Y allí estaba. De espaldas a la ventana, sentada sobre una toalla en una de las camas, esparciendo crema por su cuerpo desnudo. Pero Draco no se fijó en esa sugerente imagen, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en la espalda de la chica, que era atravesada por una cicatriz de arriba a abajo. Ahora entendía por qué no quería bañarse en la piscina, ni darse masajes o siquiera quitarse la camiseta para tomar el sol. Ella se avergonzaba de esa cicatriz. Aun así, una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, el chico no entendió por qué Astoria se avergonzaría de su cuerpo pues éste, a pesar de la marca que cubría su espalda, era una de las imágenes más bellas que Draco Malfoy había visto en su vida. Vio como Astoria se levantaba de la cama y se enrollaba otra vez en la toalla, agarrando un cepillo y acercándose al espejo que tenía frente a ella. Observó cómo se cepillaba su cabellera rubia, embelesado, hasta que notó que la espalda de Astoria se tensaba y que la chica se giraba hacia la ventana, con una expresión de horror. Lo había visto por el reflejo del espejo.

Se alejó de la ventana, sin saber qué haría ella a continuación. Se imaginó muchas cosas menos lo que hizo. Astoria se alejó apresurada y se encerró en el baño. Draco se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer. Miró la bolsa que todavía llevaba en sus manos, con el sombrero que era igual al de Astoria y, suspirando, se alejó. Tendría que solucionar eso también, pero no sabía cómo.

.

Durante la cena, Hermione y Ron procuraron mostrarse más cercanos el uno al otro de lo que habían estado durante el día, aunque tampoco querían exagerar o habría resultado demasiado evidente que estaban fingiendo. De todas formas, Hermione estaba un poco distraída después de que Astoria le contara todo lo ocurrido con Harry y no dejaba de echarle miradas a su mejor amigo, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, a unas cuantas sillas a su derecha. Hermione se había percatado, tras la conversación con su amiga, de que esos días había desatendido a ambos y no le gustaba. Decidió que aprovecharía la caminata para hablar con Harry.

—¡Hey, Hermione! —le llamó Ron, susurrando para que los demás no lo oyeran. Ante eso Hermione se tensó. Aunque tratara de fingir que todo iba bien, no podía evitar esas reacciones. Trató de relajar su postura y se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, que la miraba preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, cariño —respondió hablando en un tono normal, agarrando la mano del chico que tenía más cercana—. Es sólo que estoy preocupada por Harry y Astoria —le explicó, bajando ahora un poco el tono de voz. Si bien todos sabían lo ocurrido entre sus amigos —sin entrar en detalles, claro— no creía que fuera educado hablar de ello delante de uno de los 'afectados'—. He pensado que quizás podría aprovechar la excursión de esta noche para hablar con él.

—Me parece bien —concordó, soltando la mano de la castaña y llevando la suya hacia la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola. Hermione notó que su pulso se aceleraba. Le sonrió nerviosa y desvió la mirada, sin entender qué pasaba con ella. Ron la miró durante unos instantes más, con la misma sensación que la castaña y se giró de vuelta a su plato, dispuesto a entablar conversación con Katie, que estaba tan sonriente como siempre.

.

Viktor todavía se encontraba en la piscina, mirando su reloj, deseando que la aguja de los minutos llegara a en punto para poder cerrar la piscina. Le dolía la cabeza y los gritos de los niños que correteaban por el borde y nadaban en la piscina se le clavaban como estacas. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándoselas, hasta que escuchó un fuerte chapuzón, un chapoteo descontrolado y las voces alarmadas de las personas que todavía se encontraban en la piscina. Abrió los ojos, preocupado.

En el agua, en la zona más profunda y no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él, pudo ver a Fleur en medio de un montón de toallas empapadas, tratando de salir a flote, braceando desesperada. Sin embargo, no podía nadar correctamente debido a la falda larga del uniforme que llevaba y que le dificultaba la movilidad de sus piernas. Viktor se lanzó rápidamente en su ayuda y, agarrándola por el pecho, la llevó hasta la zona poco profunda, donde la agarró en brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías en mitad de la piscina con las toallas y esa falda? ¿Quieres matarte? —le preguntó, tratando de no sonar irritado, sin éxito. Aunque había conseguido mantener la calma mientras la había ido a buscar para ponerla a salvo, ahora estaba dejando que fluyera todo el miedo que le había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que la persona que estaba a punto de ahogarse no era otra que Fleur.

Todavía en brazos, la francesa tosía e intentaba recuperar el aliento, mientras Viktor se dirigía a las escaleras para salir de la piscina, bajo la mirada de todas las personas que se habían arremolinado en el lugar para contemplar el incidente. En la piscina se había hecho un silencio sepulcral, sólo roto por las voces de Viktor y Fleur y algún que otro murmullo de los espectadores. Una vez que Fleur estuvo más recuperada, le contestó.

—No fue culpa mía. Un niño que iba coguiendo, me empujó sin quegueg y me caí —le explicó, mientras Viktor la dejaba en una de las tumbonas.

—¿Y qué hacías aquí con todas esas toallas? —preguntó, consiguiendo en esta ocasión controlar mejor su tono de voz.

—La señoga Weasley me dijo que queguía hablag contigo y que si podía venig a buscagte —le contestó, todavía un poco alterada, mirándolo sin entender por qué parecía tan enfadado.

—¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué? —Fleur se encogió de hombros, sin tener respuesta a eso. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y suspiró.

—Gacias pog salvagme la vida —le dijo, sonriéndole débilmente. Viktor la miró durante unos segundos más, antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

—De nada.

.

La familia de Hermione y otros huéspedes se dirigían, precedidos por Ginny, hacia el bosque. Cada dos personas la pelirroja les había dado una linterna, para que alumbraran el camino y así no corrieran peligro de tropezar con algo en plena noche. Cuando llegó el turno de darle la linterna a Harry intercambiaron una mirada rápida, tras la cual Ginny bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. El chico la miró, desconcertado, sin entender por qué reaccionaba así. Entonces recordó a Draco. No era él el único que tenía pareja. Seguramente Ginny estaría arrepentida por lo ocurrido porque quería a su novio. Sin embargo, pensó que tendría que hablar con ella sobre el tema.

Iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de pensar en alguna buena oportunidad para hablar con la pelirroja cuando Hermione, que iba caminando a su lado, lo llamó.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —le preguntó, preocupada.

—Supongo que ya te lo habrá contado Astoria, ¿no es así? —respondió, sin querer hablar del tema.

—Sí, pero quiero que me lo cuentes tú.

—No hay nada que contar, Hermione. Simplemente yo la pille con Draco, como ya te dije, y después de la conversación que tuve contigo y con Ron, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era emborracharme, así que eso hice. No sé cómo, acabé en las cuadras y me quedé dormido —relataba rápidamente—. Y entonces Ginny me despertó, la besé y me acosté con ella —terminó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Abrió totalmente los ojos, asustado, cuando lo hizo.

—¡¿Con Ginny?! —exclamó la castaña, sorprendida. Si bien era cierto que los había visto salir furtivamente de las cuadras esa mañana, no había podido evitar sorprenderse ante la confirmación de sus sospechas. Harry la mandó a callar, alarmado, echándole un vistazo a Ginny, que iba relatando historias y leyendas sobre ese bosque, y a Ron, que iba al principio de la fila hablando con Jane, que insistía en estar con él siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad, pues quería saberlo todo sobre el novio de su hija.

—Sí, con Ginny —reconoció Harry, susurrando avergonzado—. No sé qué me pasó —se explicó. Miró a Hermione y decidió ser sincero—. Ella me llamó mucho la atención desde el día en que llegamos aquí y me atrae mucho… Está tan llena de energía, de vida…

—Astoria también —replicó Hermione.

—No digo lo contrario… Pero ella nunca me atrajo tanto como Ginny —aseguró—. Creo que en realidad Astoria siempre ha sido sólo una amiga para mí y yo para ella, y por eso no pudimos llegar a más.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó la chica. Harry suspiró, mirando a Ginny a lo lejos, que reía con algún comentario que había hecho Ron.

—Quiero hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido… Pero no sé si merece la pena… A fin de cuentas ella está con Malfoy.

—Creo que siempre merece la pena aclarar las cosas, Harry… No pierdes nada, ¿no? —le dijo, sonriendo dulcemente al que consideraba su hermano. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Y hablando de aclarar las cosas… —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa— ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Ron?

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, como si no entendiera a lo que se refería el chico, aunque lo sabía muy bien.

—¡Vamos, Hermione, no me tomes por tonto! George, Fred y Katie ya se han encargado de que todos nos enteráramos del beso que os disteis tú y Ron ayer por la noche en la piscina y desde ayer no os comportáis como lo habíais hecho los días pasados, ¡así que desembucha! —Hermione lo miró unos segundos, pero decidió ser sincera con él, igual que él lo había sido con ella.

—No lo sé… Estos últimos días ha habido situaciones que han sido un tanto… confusas… Y el beso solo consiguió que todo fuera más confuso todavía —sentenció, mirando a Harry, totalmente perdida.

—Mira, Hermione, yo no sé qué pasará entre Ron y tú o qué hay, si es que hay algo, pero te puedo decir una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Incluso hoy, que habéis actuado tan distantes, sois más creíbles como pareja de lo que fuimos jamás Astoria y yo —afirmó, recordando que lo había pensado también el día anterior en la piscina. Hermione se paró, sorprendida ante la rotundidad de sus palabras. Estaba dispuesta a replicar, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo, pero Ginny les llamó a todos al silencio.

—Bien, ahora comenzará el juego que les comentamos esta mañana. Los que no quieran participar pueden volver con Tom a la casa rural, pero antes explicaré en qué consiste —empezó—. Se llama "El vampiro". Todos los participantes echaremos nuestro nombre en una bolsa y una vez hecho esto, cada cual sacará uno. Cuando todos tengan un nombre, que no sea el suyo, claro, nos dispersaremos por el bosque y tendremos que ir en busca de la persona que nos haya salido en el papel. O sea que si a mí me saliera el nombre de Ron, lo tendría que buscar a él.

»Una vez que lo haya encontrado, y siempre que esté solo, tendré que darle un beso en el cuello para eliminarlo y él me tendrá que dar el nombre que le haya tocado para que yo vaya a por esa persona.

—¿Qué pasa si la persona a la que eliminas tiene tu nombre? —preguntó uno de los huéspedes.

—Entonces tú también estarás eliminado —respondió Ginny, sonriendo—. Bien, ¿alguien está dispuesto a participar? —preguntó. Vio como todos los jóvenes, incluyendo a Ron, Harry, Hermione, Katie y Lavender, levantaban la mano, mientras que los adultos decidían volver a sus cabañas para descansar tras el paseo tan relajante y lleno de historias que habían dado—. De acuerdo, entonces acercaos para escribir vuestros nombres y echarlos a la bolsa —dijo, mientras sacaba las cosas de la mochila que llevaba al hombro. Todos inscribieron sus nombres y los echaron en la bolsa. Ginny también lo echó. Una vez hecho eso, volvieron a acercarse todos para sacar los nombres.

—¿Y qué pasa si sacas tu propio nombre? —preguntó Lavender con su voz chillona. Ginny rodó los ojos, tendrían que repetir otra vez esa parte. Volvieron a hacerlo, siendo Ginny la última en sacar nombre del saco. Al hacerlo se lamentó un millar de veces. En el papel estaba escrito el nombre de Harry.

—Como última indicación os diré que una vez estéis eliminados tendréis que volver aquí, donde os estará esperando Jack, para volver a las cabañas. Yo, aunque participe también en el juego, estaré rondado por el bosque hasta que me avisen de que todos habéis vuelto, para controlar que nadie se extravía —les dijo. Vio como todos asentían, así que decidió que podían empezar—. Está bien. Ahora toca salir corriendo y atrapar a tu victima antes de que te atrapen —sentenció y todos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, más preocupados por salvarse que por atrapar a nadie, como siempre ocurría en un principio.

Vio a Harry ir hacia el sur, así que ella se dirigió en dirección contraria. No pensaba besarle en el cuello después de lo ocurrido. Iba andando cuando chocó con alguien que iba corriendo y tanto ella como esa persona fueron a parar al suelo. Sacudió la cabeza, un tanto mareada y miró a la persona que le había hecho caer. Era Ron.

—¡Ay! Mira por dónde vas, enana —la acusó, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía los pantalones.

—¿No tienes a alguien a quien cazar? —le preguntó.

—Sí, a mi novia —le dijo— ¿Has visto por donde se fue? —le preguntó. La pelirroja le hizo una señal con la mano y Ron tomó ese camino con la idea de cambiar de rumbo en cuanto perdiera de vista a su hermana, pues él tampoco se encontraba con ánimos de besar en el cuello a quien le había tocado en suerte. Ginny suspiró y, decidida, se levantó. Echaría a correr, hasta que la atraparan y así no reventaría el juego que ella misma había propuesto. Llegó hasta un claro, ante la orilla del lago y esperó. Oía pisadas. Notó como alguien andaba hacía ella y suspirando esperó.

—Se… se supone que tienes que besarme en el cuello —dijo, por si la persona que estaba a sus espaldas no había entendido esa parte del juego.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo la voz que menos deseaba oír. Se giró rápidamente encontrándose de frente a Harry. Estaba a poco más de un metro de distancia de ella, sin saber qué hacer, incómodo. Cuando había atrapado a Lavender —sin besarla en el cuello a pesar de la insistencia de la chica— y le había dado el nombre de Ginny, se había alegrado porque así podría tener una excusa para hablar con ella, pero ahora no sabía cómo enfrentarla. Ginny bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—Yo… —empezó Ginny— siento mucho lo de ayer —sentenció, haciendo que el estómago de Harry diera un vuelco. Si bien sabía que Ginny seguramente se arrepentiría de lo ocurrido, todavía guardaba una mínima esperanza de que no fuera así—. No tendría que haberme aprovechado de la situación…

—¿Cómo que aprovechado de la situación? —preguntó sin saber que quería decir.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes… Estabas un poco ebrio… y tienes novia…

—Tú también tienes novio… El que se tendría que disculpar soy yo… No tendría que haberme propasado de esa manera… —Ginny lo miró, aturdida.

—¿Novio? ¿Draco? —cuestionó, haciendo que Harry alzara la mirada, asintiendo, sin entender a que venía la confusión de la chica—. Lo dejé esa misma mañana, desnudo en las cuadras —le explicó. Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Así que por eso estaba desnudo? —Ginny lo miró sin entender cómo podía saber Harry que Draco había estado desnudo en las cuadras—. Lo encontré con Astoria esa mañana… Pensé que había pasado algo entre ellos y por eso me emborraché —le explicó. Quería ser sincero con ella—. Sin embargo, esta mañana, cuando volví a la cabaña… —Ambos se sonrojaron ante la mención de esa situación, agachando la cabeza— me dijo que sólo quería ayudarlo, antes de que cortáramos —soltó. Ginny levantó la cabeza, notando como su estómago revoloteaba.

—¿La dejaste? —preguntó, con la voz entrecortada. Harry alzó la mirada y al verla con ese brillo en los ojos tan característico no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse hasta quedarse a unos pasos de ella.

—En realidad fue de mutuo acuerdo. Nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad nunca nos portamos como una pareja real… Nunca hubo pasión entre nosotros, a diferencia de lo que ocurre contigo —afirmó, bajando la cabeza otra vez, avergonzado ante la declaración.

—Pe… pero…

—Sé que es una locura, ya que casi no nos conocemos, pero desde que te vi me volviste el mundo de cabeza —le explicó, mirándola disimuladamente. Vio como Ginny se sonrojaba y como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Entonces… ¿vas a darme ese beso? —preguntó, exponiendo su cuello. Harry la miró, sorprendido pero se acercó más a ella, hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. La miró inseguro, pero Ginny asintió. Harry acercó sus labios hacia el cuello de la chica y lo besó. No fue un beso casto, sino uno lleno de deseo y desesperación, lo que consiguió que la chica gimiera. Harry fue esparciendo besos por el cuello y la clavícula de la chica hasta que se decidió a subir y llevar sus labios a los de la pelirroja. Cuando sus bocas se juntaron, la pasión se desbordó, haciendo que tanto sus lenguas como sus manos entraran en juego también. Se besaron durante largos instantes, hasta que Ginny decidió alejarse para sincerarse como él ya había hecho con ella—. No sé qué me pasó contigo, pero puedo asegurarte —decía, mientras lo iba besando por el cuello ella ahora— que no me arrepiento de lo de anoche y que espero que se vuelva a repetir —sentenció, besándolo de nuevo en los labios, con renovado entusiasmo, haciendo que Harry soltara un pequeño gruñido que hizo reír a la chica. El sonido de su risa hizo que Harry perdiera la poca cordura que conservaba y, llevando sus manos a la cintura de la chica, la alzó para que ella le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas. Ginny así lo hizo, rodeando también el cuello del chico con los brazos, sin romper el beso en ningún momento. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba mucho. Tanto, que se olvidó de sus obligaciones laborales por una noche.

.

Por la mañana, Ron se encontraba en la cama que compartía con Hermione, mirando al techo, recordando lo que había pasado la noche del juego. Le había tocado el nombre de Hermione, así que había decidió alejarse de ella hasta que lo atraparan a él. Sin embargo, cambió de opinión cuando se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que quien lo atrapara a él fuera un tío que luego tendría que ir tras Hermione. Esa idea lo llenó de furia, aunque no entendía por qué. Celos no podían ser, después de todo Hermione y él no eran nada, sólo un empleado y su contratista, nada más.

_«Nada más»,_ se había repetido mientras caminaba por el bosque en busca de Hermione. La encontró entre unos arbustos, observando cómo Katie atrapaba a su presa. Supuso que a Hermione le habría tocado el nombre de Katie. Se acercó por la espalda de la chica y se agachó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla, ya que eso le pareció menos comprometido, susurrando un "Te atrapé". Hermione se giró hacia él, asustada, quedando sus caras a pocos centímetros. Se miraron durante unos instantes, que a ellos les parecieron eternos, hasta que Katie los interrumpió, atrapando a Ron y eliminando así tanto al pelirrojo como a ella misma, pues Hermione había tenido el nombre de la chica como Ron había supuesto.

_«Si Katie no hubiera llegado, ¿qué habría pasado?»,_ se preguntaba el chico, tendido en la cama, con las manos tras la cabeza. La giró para observar a Hermione, que dormía mirando hacia él, con el camisón que se había comprado el domingo en el pueblo cercano a la casa rural, y suspiró, muy confuso. La miró durante unos minutos más, hasta que el sonido de su móvil lo devolvió a la realidad. Sobresaltado, se levantó de la cama y corrió para descolgar.

—¿Sí?

—Ronald Weasley, ¿qué tal va el negocio? —preguntó la ostentosa voz de Gilderoy Lockhart al otro lado del teléfono. Escuchar su voz fue como una bofetada de realidad para Ron, como si hubiera necesitado un recordatorio de por qué estaba allí. Aunque lo tuviera presente todo el tiempo, había momentos en los que casi se olvidaba de que estaba trabajando al estar en casa rodeado de su familia y con Hermione, que no había resultado ser una clienta tan irritante como se había imaginado, ni mucho menos. Se enfadó ante la llamada y ante ese sentimiento que le había embargado.

—¿Se puede saber por qué llamas a estas horas? —replicó. Nunca le había preocupado mostrarse muy amigable con Lockhart y mucho menos ahora que estaba a punto de perderle de vista para siempre.

—Cuidadito, niño… Ya sabes que puedo hacer que tu familia se entere de la verdad con sólo mover un dedo —lo amenazó. Ron suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse—. Entonces, ¿qué tal va todo? ¿Estás cuidando de esa clienta tan especial que te di?

—Sí, señor. De momento va todo bien —dijo, intentando controlar el tono de voz.

—Y espero que así siga, Weasley, si sabes lo que te conviene… De todas formas ya llamaré a Granger para asegurarme de que esté contenta con tu desempeño como novio… ¿y amante?

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a sugerir eso?! —exclamó Ron, realmente enfadado. Eso habría despertado a Hermione, sino fuera porque había estado despierta desde antes de que Ron recibiera la llamada. No había dormido bien esa noche.

Gracias al silencio que reinaba en la habitación podía oír a Lockhart cuando hablaba y se le había revuelto el estómago ante las amenazas e insinuaciones que le había hecho al pelirrojo. Escuchó como Ron discutía un par de minutos más con su jefe, hasta que colgó y dejó el móvil de un golpe seco en la mesa que estaba delante del sofá, donde había estado antes de que sonara, y el chico se dejó caer en el sillón, enfadado tras las insinuaciones que Lockhart había hecho por móvil. No era la primera vez que le animaba a que intentara conquistar a alguna de las clientas, pero siempre lo había dejado pasar, sin hacerle el menor caso. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión le había molestado especialmente, por él y por Hermione, sobre todo por ella. Hermione, al verlo tan derrotado, decidió intervenir.

—¿Estás bien? —Ron se sobresaltó y se giró para mirarla, sorprendido por su intervención.

—Yo… siento mucho haberte despertado —se disculpó, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Ya estaba despierta…. Me despertó el sonido del móvil —mintió. No quería que supiera que había estado despierta mientras la había estado mirando, ni que ella le había estado mirando antes también, preguntándose qué estaba pasando entre ellos—. He escuchado lo que te decía Lockhart… —le dijo, sonrojándose.

—Yo… Hermione, te juro que no he intentado… —se apresuró a disculparse.

—Lo sé, lo sé —le aseguró, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a él. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió, para que estuviera seguro de que le creía. Ron bajó la mirada, avergonzado por el modelito de Hermione. Ella al notar que Ron estaba sonrojado se miró y se alejó rápidamente para ponerse la bata que había dejado a los pies de la cama esa noche, como todas las anteriores, y que había ido a parar al suelo como siempre. Una vez puesta, se volvió a acercar, dispuesta a decirle lo que le quería decir antes de ese pequeño incidente con el vestuario. Colocó otra vez la mano en el hombro desnudo de Ron, sintiendo una pequeña sacudida en su estómago, al igual que Ron, y suspiró.

—Si alguna vez Lockhart intenta decirle algo a tu familia, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para negarlo… Incluso cuando se acabe esta farsa —afirmó. Ron levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos, sorprendido. Hermione lo miró dulcemente y asintió, para asegurarle que lo decía de verdad. Ron colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Hermione, apretando un poco.

—Gracias. —Se quedaron unos minutos así, simplemente mirándose, hasta que el móvil los volvió a sobresaltar—. ¿Pero qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? —se preguntó Ron, haciendo que Hermione riera. Ron vio en la pantalla que el que llamaba era Neville. Extrañado, respondió—. ¿Qué hay, Neville?

—¿Dónde andas metido estos días? ¿Has visto ya la nota de Farmacología? —le preguntó, apresurado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya la han puesto?

—¡Pues claro! ¡Hoy es miércoles! ¡La pusieron ayer, pedazo de lunático! ¿Toda la época de exámenes como loco por las notas y ahora se te olvida mirar la última? ¿En serio? —preguntó Neville, dramático.

—No exageres… Pero no puedo mirarla, ¡no tengo ordenador! —Ron deseó poder abofetearse por haberse olvidado de llevar el portátil para mirar la nota. Hermione le hizo una señal, para que esperara y se dirigió a su maleta. Tras rebuscar unos instantes sacó su portátil—. ¡Oh Dios, Hermione, te adoro! ¡Eres la mejor! —exclamó, sin darse cuenta, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y que Neville se extrañara mucho.

—¿Hermione? ¿La castaña con la que te vi el otro día? ¡Y decías que sólo era una amiga! —comentó, pícaramente.

—Y lo es —aseguró, mirando a la castaña, sonriéndole, mientras esta ponía lo contraseña y le tendía el ordenador. Ron puso el manos libres del móvil y empezó a teclear como un loco, metiéndose rápidamente en la página de la universidad. Hermione lo miraba nerviosa y cuando Ron la miró, mientras esperaba a que se cargara la página de las notas, levantó ambas manos con los dedos cruzados para que supiera que le deseaba suerte. Ron le sonrió y volvió la vista a la pantalla, suspirando. Fue pasando todo el listado de sus notas, una retahíla interminable de dieces hasta que llegó a Farmacología. Un diez.

—He aprobado… —susurró.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Hermione y Neville a la vez, sin llegar a oírle.

—¡He aprobado! —exclamó, levantándose de golpe y abalanzándose sobre Hermione para abrazarla —¡He aprobado! ¡He aprobado! —decía, mientras estrechaba a Hermione entre sus brazos.

—Felicidades, Ron, te lo mereces. Sé que te esforzaste mucho —dijo la chica. Neville decía cosas similares por el móvil. Ron se alejó de Hermione, todavía emocionado y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, sin mayor intención que el agradecerle su confianza en él, se alejó para agarrar el móvil y hablar con Neville. Hermione vio como Ron iba y venía por toda la cabaña, ya quitado el manos libres del móvil, hablando frenético con su amigo.

—Sí, sí, claro, hay que celebrarlo —decía—. ¿Dentro de dos fines de semana? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Ah, claro, claro, para que los que suspendieron puedan hacer las recuperaciones y eso, ya… Pero Hannah y tú aprobasteis todo, ¿no? —seguía cotorreando. Hermione no le había visto nunca tan animado. Ella cuando recibió las notas finales de su carrera se entristeció, pues eso ponía fin a la vida que eligió para dar inicio a la vida que eligieron por ella. Le envidió porque él pudiera dedicar el resto de su vida a algo que amara de verdad—. Está bien, nos vemos cuando vuelva —se despidió y colgó. Se giró y miró a Hermione con una sonrisa, aunque vaciló un poco al ver que ella se mostraba un poco triste—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No… Es sólo que me acordé de cuando recibí yo mis notas finales… No fue tan emocionante, ¿sabes? —le explicó—. Me alegro de que tú puedas dedicarte a lo que te gusta, Ron —afirmó, sonriendo de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? —le preguntó. Nunca había entendido por qué Hermione se había resignado a vivir una vida que no le gustaba.

—No puedo dejar el banco…

—No hace falta que lo hagas… Puedes ayudar a través de él. Vale que tengas que hacerte cargo de él, pero hazlo a tu modo no al de otra persona —le dijo. Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

—Creo que será mejor que nos arreglemos para que vayas a darle la noticia a tu familia —dijo, sonriendo. Ron asintió, exudando felicidad por todos los poros de su piel.

.

Draco esa mañana se encontraba muy nervioso. Quería acercarse a Astoria, pero no sabía cómo. Quería explicarle qué hacía mirando por la ventana y quería que ella pudiera verse tal y como él la había visto esa tarde. Estaba en el comedor, esperando a que apareciera en algún momento para poder explicarse, aunque no sabía si lo más inteligente era tratar ese tema en un sitio donde podría oírles cualquiera. Pero, el desayuno llegó y se fue, al igual que toda la familia de Hermione, que estaban muy revueltos después de enterarse de que Ron ya era médico, a falta de la graduación que lo hiciera oficial. Escuchó como el padre de una de las primas de Hermione le hablaba de un amigo que tenía un hospital y que si quería podía ponerle en contacto con él. También la respuesta de Ron, que le agradecía el gesto aunque comentó que él prefería trabajar en la asistencia pública. Ante eso Draco rodó los ojos. Notó como Ron y Hermione se mostraban más cómodos estando el uno cerca del otro, lo cual le sorprendió, dada la tensión que mostraban el día anterior y no pudo entender a que venía ese nuevo cambio repentino. Un misterio más acerca de esa pareja, aunque ahora estaba demasiado ocupado con lo de Astoria. Al ver como todos se levantaban, para irse al lago donde pasarían la mañana, montando en barca y haciendo un picnic, Draco decidió acercarse a Hermione, aunque un poco temeroso, sin olvidar el encuentro de ayer.

—Hermione —la llamó, haciendo que tanto ella como Ron se giraran para mirarlo—. ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? —le pidió, sintiendo como se sonrojaba. Hermione intercambió una mirada con Ron, indecisa—. Por favor —añadió, Draco, logrando que la pareja ante él se quedara totalmente descolocada. Hermione lo miró durante unos instantes y al final asintió, cediendo. Draco sonrió, agradecido.

—¿Te espero en el AquaBar? —le ofreció Ron.

—Está bien —asintió agradecida y tras darle un último apretón de manos, soltó el agarre y se alejó con Draco. Se encaminaron hasta el hall, donde se sentaron en la zona de espera, en uno de los sillones de tres plazas. Draco vio que Ron pasaba de largo, antes de dirigirse al exterior, echándoles una mirada insegura. El rubio suspiró y se giró para enfrentar a Hermione.

—Verás Hermione, quería hablar contigo de Astoria. —Al plantearse la posibilidad de hablar con la castaña, había decidido que sería directo o que no lo haría. Como ya no podía salir corriendo, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con el plan. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, pues nunca se imaginó que Draco quisiera hablarle de su amiga—. Sí, ya sé que esperabas que siguiera insistiendo con lo de la otra novia de Ron, pero si tú no quieres ver la realidad, yo no puedo obligarte…

—No hay nada que ver. Susan… —empezó la chica, pero Draco le hizo una señal para que no siguiera.

—En serio, ahora mismo mi atención está enfocada en Astoria —insistió. Hermione lo miró, perspicaz.

—¿Por qué el interés? —preguntó, preocupada. Draco decidió ser lo más sincero posible, pues necesitaba que Hermione lo ayudara.

—Me he fijado en ella y en su negativa a la hora de mostrar el cuerpo… Sobre todo la parte superior, ya que no tiene problemas para llevar pantalones cortos o vestidos, pero nunca se queda en bikini, ni se mete en la piscina, ni se da masajes…

—Sí, bueno… Ella siempre ha sido muy discreta —aseguró, Hermione. Desde que ella conocía a su amiga, jamás la había visto en ropa de baño, ni siquiera cuando habían ido de viaje a alguna zona de playa o a algún hotel con piscina, así que no le sorprendía que ahora no fuera distinto.

—El caso es que he descubierto por qué no le gusta enseñar la parte superior de su cuerpo, la verdadera razón —Hermione abrió los ojos totalmente.

—¿Cómo que la verdadera razón? —Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no puedo decírtelo si ella no te lo ha dicho, no tengo ese derecho —se explicó. Hermione lo miró un poco enfadada. ¿Cómo era que él se había dado cuenta de que a su amiga de verdad le pasaba algo y ella, en tantos años de conocerla, no? Aunque claro, si de verdad tenía algún problema con su cuerpo eso podría explicar el por qué se negaba a intimar más allá de unos cuantos besos y caricias con Harry.

—¿Entonces si no vas a decirme qué le pasa a mi amiga, para qué me necesitas? —le preguntó, extrañada.

—Es que a ella no le hizo mucha gracia que me enterara de lo que le pasa —reconoció, pasándose una de sus manos por la nuca, mientras movía frenéticamente una de sus rodillas. Hermione comprendió que de verdad estaba nervioso—. Y quería saber cómo podría acercarme a ella para disculparme y ofrecerle mi… apoyo —finalizó, consiguiendo que Hermione se llevara la mayor sorpresa de la mañana. Ella no conocía mucho a Draco Malfoy, pero le había dado la impresión de que era alguien que sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Lo miró durante largos segundos, analizándolo, intentando deducir si le estaba mintiendo o en realidad estaba preocupado por su mejor amiga. Vio en sus ojos grises, y menos fríos de lo que había visto en anteriores ocasiones, sinceridad. Y sonrió.

.

Ron iba de camino hacia AquaBar, saludando a algunos de los trabajadores más antiguos de La Madriguera, a los que conocía desde que era un niño. Al pasar por delante de la piscina, decidió ir a saludar a Viktor y contarle las novedades sobre su futuro. Lo encontró en la silla de guardavidas, sentado y ojo avizor, aunque a esas horas había pocas personas bañándose, lo que extrañó a Ron. Su amigo siempre actuaba de una forma más relajada.

—¡Hey, Viktor! ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó, llamando la atención del moreno, que se giró para mirarlo.

—No pasa nada, sólo hago mi trabajo… —le contestó—. Si estos días no hubiera estado tan relajado, los niños no habrían estado corriendo ayer y no habrían tirado a Fleur a la piscina y…

—¿Qué? —preguntó, Ron, sorprendido—. ¿Tiraron a Fleur a la piscina? ¿Está bien? —volvió a cuestionar preocupado por su amiga.

—Sí, sí… La saqué a tiempo… Con esa falda que llevan de uniforme le costaba nadar pero logré llegar a ella antes de que pasara nada grave… ¿Pero y qué habría pasado si no hubiera sido así? —le preguntó desesperado. Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda, a forma de consuelo.

—No existe el "¿y si…?", Viktor. Lo importante es lo que ocurrió. La salvaste. Y si la cosa se hubiera puesto fea, siempre podríais haber avisado al médico aquí presente, y le habría practicado el RCP —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Estaba preocupado por Fleur, pero sabía que Viktor necesitaba distraerse con algo, así que se lo concedió.

—¿Médico? —preguntó el moreno, extrañado.

—Sí, desde esta mañana ya soy médico, a falta de la graduación, pero bueno… —le contó Ron, sonriendo. Viktor se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó, felicitándolo y dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda—. Te dije que no volvería a la agencia —comentó, riendo.

—Quizás yo tampoco lo haga… —dijo Viktor, separándose del pelirrojo. Ron lo miró más sorprendido de lo que Viktor había imaginado cuando pensaba en cómo decirle al chico esa posibilidad.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, anonadado.

—Sí. Fleur venía ayer para decirme que Molly quería hablar conmigo. Me ha ofrecido el puesto de guardavidas fijo. El anterior no va a volver a su puesto, porque le han ofrecido otra cosa o no sé qué lio… El caso es que me lo ha ofrecido y me lo estoy pensando…

—¡Pero si a ti te encanta el trabajo de acompañante! —exclamó Ron.

—El trabajo está bien, pero Lockhart es un capullo y ¿por cuánto tiempo podré ser acompañante? Ya sabes que tenemos fecha de caducidad. Sin embargo, aquí me podría quedar para ser guardavidas y, cuando ya fuera mayor para eso, seguiría con el cursillo de primeros auxilios y de yoga, ya sabes…

—A mí no me engañas, Viktor. Tú te quieres quedar por otra cosa —se empecinó Ron—. ¿Te gusta alguna empleada? —preguntó y notó como Viktor se removía un poco incómodo, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro—. ¿Así que es eso? ¡Viktor, el mujeriego, se ha enamorado!

—¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de amor, Ron? —contraatacó Viktor, sonriendo maliciosamente—. ¿Desde cuándo los acompañantes se encaprichan de sus clientas? —preguntó susurrando, con una voz inocente que Ron, que había empalidecido, no se creyó.

—¡Yo no me he encaprichado de Hermione! —exclamó entre susurros también, mirando hacia todas partes, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie de su familia o de la de Hermione cerca.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa, Ronald? —le preguntó con un tono tan serio que asustó un tanto al pelirrojo y el que lo llamara por su nombre completo sólo consiguió empeorarlo. Casi prefería que lo llamara Ronnie, al menos en aquellas ocasiones no le hablaba en serio. Lo miró a los ojos, pensando en lo que le había preguntado el búlgaro. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé —reconoció, bajando la vista, rendido.

* * *

**Capítulo de Nay R/Hr**

**Antes de que lo olvide, quiero mencionar que el fic va a subir de intensidad, digamos que conocido el término: habrá "lemmon". Y quiero comentarles también, para que no se anden con sorpresas, que habrá ****slash**** en el futuro (para desentendidos significa una relación entre hombres). Como saben, nosotras principalmente nos dedicamos a Ron y Hermione, y demás parejas que toman protagonismo, así que lo que ocurra con otros personajes, será parte del relleno de la historia, que para nosotras es importante, pero que igualmente la historia no gira entorno a ello, es sólo parte del desarrollo y cosas que se presentan en la vida, que pueden pasar tanto como no. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, actualización rápida como regalo de San Valentin. Les quiero recomendar escuchar ****_Oh! Darling_****, cuando se mencione esa canción en particular. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (:**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Salió corriendo desde su cama al cuarto de baño y dejó correr el agua de la ducha, desnudándose enseguida y metiéndose debajo. No precisamente se sentía demasiado acalorada, pero la vergüenza interior seguramente se reflejaba a través de cada poro de su cuerpo. Con un temblor en sus manos, como no lo había sentido nunca, Astoria se refregó la piel, como si tuviera que liberarse de algo aterrador.

La realidad era que había despertado sudorosa y desconcertada por un sueño, que no recordó de inmediato, pero que de a poco fue bullendo hasta salir a la superficie, a la viva imagen nítida que su subconsciente había tenido el descaro de inventar.

Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, pasándose las manos por el cabello, relajándose a medida que el agua caía. No podía evitar pensar en aquel sueño. Lo tenía que relacionar exclusivamente con la forma en la que Draco Malfoy la había mirado mientras ella se cepillaba el cabello el día anterior, y también a la perjudicial imagen de su desnudez. Definitivamente no había demasiadas otras explicaciones que pudiera aceptar para soñar semejante… acto. Lo peor del caso era sentirse completamente protagonista. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y miró hacia abajo.

_«¿Qué demonios me sucede?»,_ se reprochó mentalmente.

Salió minutos después y se envolvió en la toalla, observándose en el espejo. No se vio a ella misma, sino que más allá de toda imagen real, se imaginó que el rubio volvía a estar detrás, observándola, esta vez a una distancia mucho más corta, como si estuviera ahí, dentro del baño junto a ella. Incluso podía verlo hacer su sonrisa ladeada. Pero claro, eso no sería perturbador, lo que sí lo había sido ayer, fue descubrir que no había asco en sus ojos, que la veía como a una mujer… Una mujer deseable incluso habiendo descubierto su secreto.

Se secó por completo evitando cualquier otro pensamiento semejante y salió del baño dispuesta a buscar su ropa, sin haber recogido su pijama aún. No volvería a sentirse cómoda cambiándose en la habitación nunca más, el baño era lo más cercano a un refugio que la hacía sentir protegida en esos momentos. Así que cuando tomó lo que vestiría ese día, se adentró nuevamente en él y se cambió con rapidez. Se peinó y salió al escuchar la voz de alguien, seguramente una de las primas de Hermione. Pero se equivocó. Cuando vio que en realidad era Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos de culpabilidad que le decían "lo siento", se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

—Buenos días —le deseó en un principio su amiga—, iremos a una excursión en el lago, lamento realmente que tengas que perdértela.

Astoria estaba completamente desconcertada, iba a replicar y a pedirle una explicación, pero Hermione, con un movimiento hacia atrás, hizo lugar para que alguien pasara a su cabaña. Y no era cualquiera, sino Draco. Él parecía azorado, como si no estuviera completamente de acuerdo con la castaña, pero a la vez se mantenía firme y seguro.

—Es lo único que se me ocurrió —aseguró con pesar la chica, les mostró la llave y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos.

Astoria tenía los ojos desorbitados, sobre todo cuando escuchó la llave girar, asumiendo que algo que ella no había planeado pasaría más pronto de lo debido; que tuviera que hablar sobre su tema más odiado, con una persona que nada tenía que ver con ella, de sexo opuesto y con quien recientemente había soñado algo que no podía calificar como decente.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?! —chilló, caminando hacia la puerta y tratando de abrir vanamente.

—Lo siento, le pedí ayuda para poder hablar contigo… No esperaba que fuera tan determinante, y tampoco es justo que te pierdas la excursión —comentó Draco, que se encogió de hombros al recibir una mirada de odio de parte de ella.

—Lo que no es justo es que me dejara aquí contigo, no soy fanática de los lagos ni nada parecido. Se supone que en parte es un favor —aseguró Astoria, cruzándose de brazos—. No la parte en que tú estás aquí conmigo.

—Yo sólo quería hablarte, no sé por qué su necesidad de encerrarnos bajo llave… —dijo, alzando sus brazos y entrecerrando los ojos al verla tan poco accesible. Astoria pudo ver que en una mano sostenía una bolsa de papel. Draco al ver adónde se dirigía su mirada, sacó de la bolsa el sombrero que le había comprado para suplantar en anterior que él había 'arruinado'—. Aquí tienes… Pensé que lo mínimo que podía hacer era darte uno nuevo.

Ella lo miró ablandando un poco el gesto hostil que tenía pero no tomó el sombrero.

—¿Y por qué harías algo así? ¿Cómo sé que no es el mismo?

—Porque tengo el otro en mi habitación y puedes comprobarlo cuando Hermione vuelva de la excursión y nos saque de aquí —afirmó él, en un tono cansado—. Lo hago porque me ayudaste, es una devolución de favores.

—Ir a comprarme un sombrero no es un favor, lo sería que hubieses lavado el anterior y me lo dieras… No eres una persona con muchas luces, Malfoy —inquirió Astoria. Se movió nerviosa y todavía enfadada hacia su cama y se sentó, sin invitarlo a acomodarse en ninguna otra parte.

—No soy el mejor para lavar cosas y me sentiría ridículo haciéndolo. —Él se acercó un poco a una cómoda y apoyó el sombrero de vaquera allí. Luego la miró y siguió hablando—. De todas maneras, olvídalo. No vine por eso, sino por lo de ayer. Se suponía que te lo daría antes y por eso te estaba buscando cuando te vi por la ventana…

—¡Eres un fisgón! Eso es lo que eres… —interrumpió, poniéndose de pie y alzando la voz—. Si me buscabas hubieses tocado la puerta.

—Fue una casualidad —trató de explicar él, para que entrara en razón—. Además no sé qué esperas de un hombre, porque si tienes la idea de que por más caballero que sea alguno, va a cerrar los ojos y voltearse cuando tiene a una mujer desnuda a la vista, estás muy equivocada…

—No sé cuánto tiempo hacía desde que estabas ahí ni cuánto viste pero…

—¡No vi tanto como para quedar a mano contigo, dado que tú me viste enterito! Pero sí vi lo suficiente como para entenderte un poco mejor ahora —aseguró él, con cierta pasión en la voz y los ojos centelleantes. Astoria estaba sonrojada, no sabía bien si por enojo o por rememorar que había sido vista por él.

—Si vienes a criticarme… —comenzó a decir.

—Vine porque no eres justa contigo —aclaró él.

Astoria se alejó un paso, dado que se habían acercado lo suficiente como para hacerle temer sobre cualquier posible reacción, sabiendo que su mente realmente no era la más confiable y de vez en cuando se dejaba dominar por los sentidos. Y que inconscientemente recordara a cada rato su sueño, no ayudaba a controlar cualquier cosa que fuera que le provocara aquel imbécil.

—¿Tú qué sabes de mí? —preguntó despectivamente.

—Lo único que sé es que tienes miedo —contestó muy seguro y con mirada desafiante. Ella creyó que quizá lo que pudiera reflejar sería lástima por su condición, pero no había nada de eso en sus ojos, ni en sus palabras. De todas maneras no se fiaba de él—. ¿Te duele?

La pregunta la desconcertó bastante. Querría haber replicado a tiempo sobre lo que había dicho primero, pero él fue más rápido y ahí estaba parado, ahora con los brazos cruzados y una mirada más suave, tratando de notarse comprensivo. Astoria se sentó de nuevo, evitó sus ojos y negó.

—Sólo los días de mucha humedad —respondió quedamente y alzó la cabeza para volver a escudriñar su mirada—. No es nada.

—Puedo recomendarte un quiropráctico muy bueno —ofreció Draco. Por varios segundos, sus ojos se encontraron, manteniendo un silencio armonioso. Astoria se rascó con nerviosismo un antebrazo y volvió a negar.

—No, gracias —dijo secamente.

—Pero…

—Dije que no —resolvió ella. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño tras un resoplido, metiéndose dentro para recoger el pijama que había dejado allí tirado, tratando de evitar volver a cruzar palabra con Draco mientras estuvieran ahí encerrados.

—Pues para que lo sepas, sólo trataba de ser amable —lo escuchó decir, con cierta frustración.

Luego él se sentó en el piso, con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos apoyadas allí, y esperó a tener más suerte con ella en cuanto se le fuera el malhumor. Aunque dudaba que eso pasara.

.

Cuando la mayoría de huéspedes se fueron hacia la excursión en el lago y alrededores, Fleur aprovechó para acercarse al complejo de piscinas. Estaba vacío ya que el sol parecía pegar muy fuerte a esa hora y encontró agradable el momento para poder hablar con Viktor sin que tuviera que estar él pendiente de lo que pasaba con los demás. Lo encontró sentado bajo una sombrilla, leyendo una revista de entretenimiento. A medida que se acercaba más a él, lo vio alzar la vista, atento, y le sonrió. Parecía mentira que en sólo unos días hubieran logrado una amistad luego de tanta pelea a lo perro y gato.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Fleur cuando llegó. Se acercó una silla y la puso también a la sombra, sentándose frente a él y tapándole parte de la visión que tenía de la piscina.

—Sí, leyendo para no aburrirme y dormirme. Ha sido una mañana muy tranquila —aseguró él, y se cubrió la boca mientras bostezaba.

—Es que todos fuegon a la excugsión —argumentó ella. Tampoco tenía nada para hacer y sentía curiosidad por preguntarle sobre su charla con la madre de Ron—. ¿Ha sucedido algo con Molly?

—Sabía que preguntarías eso, ¿eh? —dijo Viktor. La miró a los ojos y se preguntó por qué cuando su amigo le había hablado de la posibilidad de que se quedara por alguien y no por el trabajo en sí, había pensado en ella—. Bueno… lo que pasó es que me ofreció el puesto fijo de guardavidas y puede que lo considere. Ya sabes, Lockhart paga buen dinero pero no lo necesito realmente.

—Pues es buena idea, aunque ¿quién lo diguía, no? Tú y yo… —convino ella, poniendo una mirada significativa que Viktor no entendió.

—¿Tú y yo qué? —se alarmó, enderezándose en la silla y cerrando la revista con una actitud que extrañó un poco a Fleur.

—Pues que no pagticulagmente empezamos con el pie deguecho —comentó.

—Ah, sí… Sí, definitivamente hemos pasado por cosas que quizás podríamos habernos ahorrado… —admitió casi sin pensar, recordando vagamente la noche que pasaron juntos.

—¿Y qué quiegues haceg? ¿Vas a quedagte? —Como única respuesta, Viktor se encogió de hombros y Fleur acercó una mano y la posó sobre la suya, sonriéndole—. Pgometo no hacegte la vida imposible.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo con una sonrisita, tomándole la mano también, provocando que ella mirara allí fijamente.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó una voz externa que los sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Fred Weasley, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una guitarra colgada al hombro.

Rápidamente se separaron y se pusieron de pie, como si los hubieran descubierto haciendo algo realmente malo, a la vez que ambos negaban con la cabeza.

—Bueno, disimulan mal entonces. —Fleur alzó las cejas y miró a Viktor cruzándose de brazos, esperando que él dijera algo.

—¿Para qué es la guitarra? —preguntó, sabiendo que había sonado muy tonta la pregunta.

—¡¿Para qué más?! Hoy hay noche de fogón, como en los mejores campamentos. ¡No pueden faltar mis canciones, te lo aseguro, viejo! —comentó el gemelo de George y se encaminó, riéndose quizá de un chiste interno, hacia el AquaBar.

Los dos se miraron con ojos que expresaban incomprensión y Fleur hizo un ademán de volver a la casa, mientras Viktor asintió y se volvió a sentar a la sombra, suspirando.

.

La excursión por el lago duró casi tres horas, en las que la familia de Hermione se dedicó a divertirse y dejarse fotografiar por Charlie Weasley, que era imperceptible e impredecible. Las barcas eran pequeñas, para parejas, y Ginny no dudó en acompañar a Harry, ya que era el único que había quedado solo. Ron no la miró con buenos ojos, pero ella sabía bien que poco le importaba lo celoso que pudiera ser su hermano. Le sonrió y al ver la cara roja de Ron, Hermione no dudó en bajar la vista y ocultar una risita que le nacía en su interior. Ella sabía bien qué era lo que pasaba con Harry y Ginny, aunque no fuera algo definido ni serio, veía que las cosas avanzaban, así que se alegró de haber dejado a Astoria en el camino, al menos en ese sentido la situación no se habría tornado incómoda, aunque tampoco le enorgullecía el haberla dejado con Malfoy encerrada.

Lavender se había llevado puesta la bikini bajo la ropa, así que fue la única que no tuvo inconvenientes a la hora de mojarse. Aunque las barcas no podían tomar mucha velocidad, Katie iba con ella y la muchacha se esforzaba por arrojar agua a los demás y eso la incluía a Lavender, que se ligaba las réplicas de sus familiares, quienes las miraban con ojos entrecerrados pero al mismo tiempo se tomaban revancha y se prendían en el juego de las actitudes juveniles de su prima. Asimismo, Charlie seguía fotografiando la hermosa composición de la imagen que se veía mientras todos salpicaban agua y el lago estaba repleto de barcas con parejas que se mostraban felices.

Para la vuelta, Ron y Hermione iban callados, como lo estuvieron durante toda la mañana, pero igualmente él en el camino había tomado su mano, para proseguir con la farsa tal cual habían pactado. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con él y caminó con toda la calma que consiguió aunar dentro de sí. Katie y Lavender pasaron por su lado, tarareando una canción que intentaban recordar al completo y por un momento, la rubia se volteó para mirar de reojo a la pareja. Sólo Ron se dio cuenta, pero no le hizo caso y volvió a bajar la vista. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que veían en ellos, pero claramente Lavender no era una de las que le creía en su relación.

.

Suspiró con impaciencia y Astoria lo miró, chasqueado la lengua. Ahora estaba con las piernas estiradas, apoyado sobre un mueble, con la cabeza echada y los ojos cerrados. Astoria se había movido varias veces de sitio. Había estado sentada y también acostada en la cama, y luego se había puesto a dar vueltas y a mirar de vez en cuando por la ventana, pero no había movimiento por allí y sentiría vergüenza si se pusiera a chillar pidiendo auxilio, dado que no sentía claustrofobia ni nada por el estilo. Cuando giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y abandonó la ventana, él abrió los ojos, casi sintiendo su mirada sobre él.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella, luego de una hora probablemente en la que no se habían dicho nada.

—Han pasado casi tres horas, ¿no puedo estar fastidiado yo también? —inquirió alzando las cejas. Ella, que lo miraba desde arriba, se sentó en el sillón, que quedaba justo bajo la ventana y lo observó de frente, encogiéndose de hombros—. La última vez que me había quedado encerrado también había sido con una mujer. Claro que era un espacio más reducido y si no hablábamos era porque estábamos haciendo otra cosa…

—Lo dices como si me interesara escucharte —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Draco se puso de pie luego de mucho tiempo y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Astoria se tensó, pero no se alejó ni un centímetro.

—Escucha, sé que no nos conocemos y que probablemente por la forma en que me dejó Ginny creas que soy una mala persona, pero no es así, simplemente… Ella está bastante loca, para serte sincero —comentó él, tratando de argumentar algo sin saber por qué.

—Ya lo creo, para ponerse de novia con un tipo como tú…

—Eso duele —dijo seriamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una mueca sarcástica que evidenciaba lo contrario.

—Es en serio, ¿por qué crees que no podría ella fijarse en mí? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No dije eso, cualquiera podría fijarse en ti, Malfoy. Pero no pareces exactamente el tipo de chico con el que una mujer debería ponerse de novia —le explicó ella, como si fuera algo completamente sencillo.

—Sigo siendo una persona, no necesito que me aplastes como a una cucaracha sin ninguna razón. —Astoria entrecerró sus ojos, fijándose en él más detenidamente, tratando de averiguar cuánta sinceridad denotaba.

—No lo sé, no te conozco…

—No deberías juzgarme entonces. Para que lo sepas, Ginny me dejó porque se dio cuenta de que no me quería, de otra manera no lo hubiera hecho.

—Algo malo debes haberle hecho. Todos los hombres se excusan diciendo que estamos locas y al final son ustedes los primeros en cometer el error —aseguró Astoria, con la mirada desafiante. Si se había mostrado vulnerable esa mañana, ahora parecía estar entera y dispuesta a replicarle todo.

—Mira, linda, no te quiero llevar la contra por cada cosa que digas, pero esta vez no tienes ni un poco de razón. Muchas mujeres cometen errores también, todas las personas nos equivocamos, así que no me vengas con tonterías. —Astoria comenzó a aplaudir, manteniendo una sonrisa.

—¡Eso es, has dicho algo inteligente! —Aunque pareciera una ironía, estaba de acuerdo con él. Pero a Draco no le gustó su forma de festejárselo. Se levantó del sillón para volver a sentarse en el suelo, justo cuando se escucharon voces exteriores y apareció Hermione por la puerta—. ¡Me vas a escuchar, Hermione Granger!

Salió disparada hacia afuera, y Draco trató de ser lo más discreto posible al salir, así que se tomó su tiempo, merodeó dentro de la habitación, dubitativo, observó que nadie estuviera mirando hacia allí —y no lo hacían ya que observaban a Hermione siendo perseguida por su amiga—, y al fin salió, encarando directamente hacia el parking, sin saber exactamente por qué. Tenía ganas de estar solo y de no cruzarse con nadie, casi como si quisiera ponerse en penitencia a sí mismo, todo por querer hacer algo bien. Al final siempre terminaba lamentándose.

Llegó hasta su auto color verde oscuro, y se subió. Observó un rato largo su celular, luego lo guardó en su bolsillo. Apoyó la cabeza contra el volante y estiró un brazo para poner un poco de música. Desafortunadamente tenía muy fuerte el volumen y probablemente la radio que estaba puesta era de rock pesado, porque la tuvo que apagar inmediatamente tras llevarse una ruidosa sorpresa y pegar un salto, asustado. Se rascó la nuca y observó al frente.

Un tipo en bicicleta aparcó detrás del pórtico y tomó algunas cosas de una bandolera que le colgaba sobre un hombro. Draco decidió bajarse, al ver que se trataba del correo.

—¿Eres de aquí? —le preguntó el hombre, con el cabello oscuro y una enorme nariz.

—Sí, claro —confirmó él. Vio que el tipo lo miraba con algo de desconfianza, pero finalmente le cedió una planilla.

—Firme esto, por favor —le indicó. Draco lo hizo y recibió las cartas—. Gracias, que tenga buen día.

—De nada —dijo él, abstraído, observando las varias cartas que habían llegado. Le llamó la atención una que resultaba ser para Ginny. Se adentró por el camino que se abría desde el pórtico y se dirigió a  
La Madriguera nuevamente. Sería sólo un favor el llevar las cartas hasta recepción, aunque sabía que estaría mal hacer lo que tenía pensado, pero aun así no quería dar marcha atrás—. ¡Buen día!

Fleur alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Se te ofgece algo?

—Llegaron estas cartas, justo estaba cerca de la entrada así que firmé yo —dijo entregándoselas.

—Pues gacias, pego no debeguías volveg a haceglo. —reprendió la francesa amiga de Ron. Draco se preguntó si William Weasley ya habría conseguido algo de ella, porque parecía una chica divertida pero nada fácil.

—Lo sé —admitió, restándole importancia—. Estoy buscando a Ginny, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Ha llegado de la excugsión y se diguigió a su habitación hace un momento —respondió ella, no sabiendo muy bien si debería dar esa información o no, aunque la consideró inofensiva—, ¿algo más?

—Sí, si alguien quiere ver a Ginny ¿puedes decirle que está ocupada?, necesito hablar con ella, sin interrupciones.

—Cgeo que me estás pidiendo demasiado, pego supongo que puedo hacegte ese favog —convino ella. Draco le sonrió y le besó la mano que ella tenía sobre el mostrador, sorprendiéndola.

—Gracias. ¿Fleur, verdad?

—Sí, y que sea la última vez —dijo, mirándolo de mala gana, refiriéndose al beso en su mano.

—¡Fue en agradecimiento! —dijo indignado, comenzando a subir las escaleras de la casa—. ¿Qué tienen hoy las mujeres conmigo?

.

Ginny abrió la puerta enseguida al escuchar que llamaban. No sabía por qué creía que podría haber sido Harry, y se sorprendió mucho de ver a su ex novio del otro lado. Anonadada, todavía con un brazo alargado, sosteniendo la puerta y sin darle paso, se inclinó un poco hacia afuera y habló.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo, tratando de descifrar si había ido allí para volver a intentar seducirla como en sus mejores épocas. Las últimas veces había tratado de esconder lo mal que se portaba, haciéndole olvidar los malos asuntos a través de artimañas de seductor y mujeriego. Pero no parecía estar en ese plan. Sacó de su bolsillo una carta doblada y se la tendió. Ginny la miró detenidamente y se volteó, adentrándose en su habitación. Draco dio un pasito y entonces ella volvió a hablar—. No te dije que pases. —Se quedó leyendo el contenido de la carta tras abrirla y luego la guardó en un cajón. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Draco, que estaba parado en la puerta—. ¿Qué hacías tú con ella?

—Recibí el correo, no había nadie cerca, así que firmé y las traje. Vi que esa tenía tu nombre y como tenía que verte, me pareció bien traerla, ¿estuve mal? —preguntó luego de explicarse. Ginny lo miró, manteniendo ahora sus brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada, analizándolo.

—No. ¿Alguien sabe que me llegó una carta?

—¿Por qué demonios estás tan misteriosa? —replicó él, sin contestarle.

—Nunca te has fijado demasiado en cómo estoy o dejo de estar —observó Ginny—. Como si ahora de repente te pudiera interesar.

—Bueno, no, nadie sabe que te llegó una misteriosa carta. ¿Contenta? —dijo él, abriendo mucho los orificios de la nariz. Ginny se lo imaginó echando humo por allí, ya que se mostraba bastante enojado.

—Está bien, gracias. Ya puedes irte —le dijo intentando cerrar la puerta. Draco fue rápido y puso una mano para evitar que lo dejara afuera.

—¡Vamos, no hagas esto! Creí que yo era el único inmaduro en nuestra relación.

—Al menos te pudiste dar cuenta de eso, ¡casi no lo creo! Y para que lo sepas, nuestra relación ya no existe. Nunca existió, todo se resumía a…

—A sexo, sí, ¿y qué? ¿No eras feliz? —preguntó Draco, sintiéndose ridículo allí afuera—. ¡Por un demonio, ¿puedo pasar?!

Ginny se hizo a un lado y él se metió dentro. Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia él, observando que el chico se estiraba el pelo con rabia.

—No puedes pretender que te diga que sí era feliz. No todo se basa en eso —aseguró Ginny, casi incapaz de creer que de un momento a otro estaba tranquila en su habitación, disfrutando de algunos recuerdos nuevos sobre algo que estaba naciendo con Harry, un chico parcialmente desconocido, bueno y educado, y que en cuestión de un suspiro, Draco le arrebataba la ilusión tras aparecer indignado a hablarle como si quisiera recuperarla.

—Yo no pretendo nada, quizás me lo merecía, pero no por eso me debías dejar en ridículo —dijo, mirándola como si de repente ella tuviera la culpa de todo, incluso de su mala suerte con Astoria esa mañana. Como si Ginny hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, _ella_ salió en la conversación.

—Supe que te encontró la amiga de Hermione en el establo. Espero que no hayas tenido la indecencia de insinuártele, como seguramente sueles hacer con todas, cargando con novia o sin ella —acusó la pelirroja. Draco suspiró y puso sus manos en la cintura.

—No puedo negar que le he hecho algún chiste al respecto, pero no lo he hecho de indecente ni nada —admitió—. No quiero que pienses que vine a pedirte otra oportunidad después de lo que me hiciste, y mucho menos a pedirte perdón. No me he portado como el mejor novio, pero tampoco he sido el peor. Nunca fuimos demasiado formales, tuvimos que aclararlo con tus padres porque nos descubrieron esa vez… —dijo provocando recuerdos en Ginny que la hicieron sonrojar—, pero de alguna forma ese fue el inicio de algo que no habíamos planeado y ¡está bien!, probablemente hice cosas malas, pero ambos sabíamos que sólo estábamos juntos porque parecía ser lo correcto. Nos teníamos, éramos la cita segura. Mis padres querían que sentara cabeza y lo intenté contigo, lamento que hayas tenido la mala suerte de que no me enamorara de ti.

»Sí, me gustabas, y sí, te tomé cariño, pero sabes que con eso no basta. A ti tampoco te bastó y creo que te dolió más de lo que me hubiera dolido a mí si hubiera descubierto que me engañabas, y eso es sólo por un motivo, porque tú me querías al menos un poco más de lo que yo a ti. ¿O me equivoco?

Draco no había ido allí a dar ese discurso, ni a justificarse y estaba igual de sorprendido que Ginny, tras comenzar a hablar de esa forma, lo único que había planeado era hacer sentir culpable a su ex por haberlo dejado desnudo en el establo y realmente en ese momento, obviando su orgullo e indignación, estaba queriendo terminar con algo que merecía aclaraciones finales.

—No te equivocas. Yo te quería de verdad, y este último tiempo me resigné por todas las veces que te habías equivocado, te perdoné miles que creías que me olvidaba, pero una Weasley no olvida, Draco —señaló ella—. Así que llegué a la conclusión de que no me importabas lo suficiente, lamento ser tan vengativa, debiste pensarlo antes de meterte conmigo, y agradece que mis hermanos no se enteraran nunca de lo que me hiciste sufrir. Siempre creyendo que era una ingenua y ciega. Sólo traté de esperarte para ver si cambiabas. Y ahora que te dejé, recién ahora, pareces ser un poquito más humano, ¿no es paradójico? Quizá eso es lo que necesitabas, alejarte de mí.

—No digas eso, no mezcles las cosas, Ginny. Yo no cambié, sigo siendo el mismo cretino de siempre, excepto porque ahora puedo decirte la verdad tal cual es.

—Aunque lo creas insignificante, comenzar a decir la verdad cambia mucho a una persona que vivía diciendo mentiras.

Draco observó con atención, que Ginny parecía aliviada con aquella conversación, aunque no dejaba de estar enojada con él, claro, pero de alguna manera se sintió aliviado también, porque el enojo es algo pasajero, pero los recuerdos no lo son, y esa charla probablemente influyera para que ella no le deseara lo peor y simplemente no terminaran tan mal como habían quedado después de lo del establo.

Se acercó a ella, poniéndose a escasa distancia y manteniendo su mirada fija en sus ojos.

—Entonces voy a decirte la verdad ahora… —Ginny se tensó un poco, todavía seguía sintiendo algo por él, por mínimo que fuera, Draco siempre había sido un completo ganador en el arte de seducción, y aunque no lo estuviera intentando en ese momento, podía lograr seducirla sin siquiera pretenderlo—, hemos pasado por momentos geniales, muy buenos en verdad, pero como dije antes, yo he sido un inmaduro. No pude crecer lo suficiente mientras estuve contigo y eso me hizo desperdiciar la gran oportunidad que tenía de estar con una gran mujer. Aunque estés loca y tengas seis hermanos idiotas.

—No debes decir siempre toda la verdad, puedes obviar algunas partes —mencionó Ginny, bastante apenada al descubrir que posiblemente si hubiera sido de otra manera su historia, hubieran podido ser felices. Pero ella sabía bien que cuando dos personas no eran el uno para el otro, muy difícil sería llegar a amarse.

—Te he perdido, y tú a mí también, porque convengamos que no hiciste muchas cosas como para retenerme —añadió él, con categoría.

—Pues si debía sentirme amenazada, no fue así, pudo haber sido otra señal para entender que no debíamos estar juntos —corroboró Ginny, ahora con sus brazos a los costados, impasible, tratando de entender por qué tres días antes se habría lanzado sobre él para besarlo y ahora sólo podía permanecer allí, fingiéndose un poco más afligida de lo que estaba y apreciando la persona que había estado dentro de su ex y que recién ahora lograba conocer.

—Quizá todo esto tenía que pasar, así que sólo vine a decirte que..., ¡no estamos a mano con lo que me hiciste! Pero que voy a dejarlo estar… —Ginny sonrió al verlo pasar por un estado alarmante y luego suavizar el gesto rápidamente. Él terminó de hablar y tomó la determinación de irse. La dejó allí sola, sin siquiera saludarla, y le cerró la puerta sin que Ginny lo pidiera.

Le gustaba su nuevo repertorio y creía que, aunque no pudieran ser amigos ahora, de alguna forma terminaban mejor de lo esperado. Posiblemente si Draco no se hubiera animado a encararla con toda su elegancia y orgullo interior, hubiesen quedado mal para siempre, incómodos ante cada encuentro casual e incluso poniéndose de mal humor cada vez que se cruzaran. Pero las cosas habían salido de otra manera, y aunque Draco no tuvo la decencia de disculparse, ella sabía que decir todo lo que había dicho, había sido más que una gran disculpa y eso era lo que valía para Ginny.

.

Superando ya el almuerzo y pasando la tarde en la piscina, Hermione se enteró de la noche de la fogata. Había estado tan distraída que no sabía bien por qué se había olvidado que sería hoy. Ron estaba nadando y ella tomaba sol con sus primas, embadurnadas de protector ellas al ser de piel más blanca, y Hermione de bronceador, ya que no tenía problemas a la hora de tomar color.

A través de sus lentes de sol observó a su padre, que cuando quería se portaba realmente como un inmaduro y se la pasaba jugando con una pelota, tratando de arrojarla tan fuerte contra el agua, para lograr salpicar a quienes estaban cerca del borde de la piscina y que no querían mojarse evidentemente. Aunque hacía tanto calor que básicamente era un alivio ser su víctima. Astoria estaba un poco más al costado de sus reposeras, vestida y con mirada ausente. Hermione esperaba que no siguiera enojada con ella y que Draco no hubiera sido descortés. Pero a juzgar por lo tranquila que se veía, parecía haber olvidado ese hecho.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, Astoria no dejaba de pensar en que ahora había alguien que la había descubierto y además, le había ofrecido ayuda que ella no aceptó. No estaba del todo segura, igualmente, de haberlo rechazado por completo, sobre todo porque cuando volvió a la cabaña que compartía con las chicas, encontró una tarjeta con los datos del quiropráctico que Draco había querido recomendarle. Después de todo, él sí se había salido con la suya.

Ron apoyó sus brazos en la orilla de la piscina y se impulsó hacia afuera. Salió por la parte donde Viktor vigilaba, y se sentó un rato con él. El moreno lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Sigues confundido? —preguntó, alzando las cejas, y dirigió su vista hacia Hermione, a lo lejos—. No deberías escaparte de ella.

—No me escapo, Viktor. Deberías hablarme de tu vida y no de la mía —sugirió Ron, también observando la figura de su 'novia', recostada boca abajo ahora.

—Pero mi vida es aburrida ahora mismo, estoy mirando este mismo panorama y así será hasta el día en que decida irme… —comentó el chico.

—¿Entonces has tomado una decisión?

—No del todo, pero no se hable más del tema, ve con tu clienta si no quieres que algo salga mal —insistió Viktor, decidido a evitar cualquier charla que lo pudiera hacer hablar demás. Parecía que los dos estaban deseando no hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con la actualidad y lo que sentían, como si fuera demasiado vergonzoso descubrirlo para ellos y sintieran que involucrar a otros sería peor aún.

—Te veo luego, entonces. ¿Vienes al fogón? —le preguntó Ron.

—Soy un empleado, pero si estoy invitado…

—¡Sólo trabajas de día, puedes venir! —convino su amigo. Viktor asintió sonriendo ante la indignación de Ron, y así lo dejó ir.

Pero Ron en lugar de ir con Hermione, que era su idea principal, se fijó en Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. Observó que hacía señas y se reunía fuera del complejo con su hermana. Ginny parecía precavida, miraba para todos lados como con paranoia. Harry la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a rastras. _«¿En qué demonios andan estos dos?», _se preguntó Ron, que enseguida abrió mucho los ojos y se calzó los pies para seguirlos por el campo. No le importaba secarse, ni ponerse una camiseta, simplemente se decidió a averiguar lo que sucedía sin llamar la atención de nadie más. Como para agregarle más suspenso y morbosidad a la escena, la pareja entró a la cabaña de Harry. Frunció mucho más las cejas al verlos desaparecer y cerrar la puerta.

.

Harry y Ginny se besaban con mucha intensidad, abrazándose y arrancándose por poco la respiración. Ella se quitó los zapatos al dejarse caer en la cama con él encima, que continuaba su camino de besos hacia el cuello y sus hombros desnudos. Ginny había logrado desanudarle los cordones de la bermuda azul que Harry usaba para la piscina, rozando su vello oscuro bajo el ombligo. Él le estaba bajando el bretel de su camiseta rápidamente, cuando unos golpes aporrearon la puerta y lo hicieron separarse de ella bruscamente.

—Harry, ¿estás ahí? Necesito hablar contigo… —llamó Ron en un tono claro y un poco impaciente.

—¿Qué mierda hace Ron aquí? —preguntó en un susurro Ginny, más para sí misma que para saber una respuesta de Harry.

—No lo sé… —le dijo él, con miedo en los ojos. Alzó la voz para contestarle a Ron, con nerviosismo—. Aguarda, Ron… ¿es muy urgente?

—¡Sí, es increíblemente urgente! —insistió el pelirrojo del otro lado de la puerta, con las mandíbulas tensas—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—¡No, espera! —gritó Harry, descolocado. Le hizo señas a Ginny para que entrara en el baño y él acomodó un poco el acolchado de la cama, que había quedado arrugado—. Pasa…

—¿Qué es lo que hacías? —preguntó enseguida Ron, al entrar. Lo vio alterado, con el pelo más revoltoso que de costumbre, la cara roja y algunas marquitas en su torso desnudo. Ron puso los brazos en jarra y siguió con el ceño fruncido. Recorrió la habitación y vio unos zapatos de mujer, asomando bajo la cama—. ¿Vas a hablar o te quedaste mudo, Harry?

—Yo no hice nada, estaba… buscando algo —comentó, sabiendo que posiblemente estuviera quedando como un tonto mentiroso.

—¿Sí? ¿Y lo encontraste? —inquirió Ron, mordiéndose el labio.

—No, realmente no —dijo Harry fingiendo decepción.

—Ya bueno, ¿entonces podríamos hablar? —le pidió, enojándose por dentro.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar? Porque si es de Hermione…

—De mi hermana, Harry…, te quiero hablar de mi hermana —aclaró interrumpiendo. La cara de Harry fue un poema.

—¿Qué… pasa con ella?

—Eso me pregunto yo… ¡Si ya tuviste tiempo para ponerte presentable, Ginny, te voy a pedir que salgas, porque sé que estás aquí! —comentó, provocando en Harry un sonrojo pronunciado. El chico se acomodó los anteojos con nerviosismo y miró hacia abajo, mientras Ginny salía del baño, mordiéndose una uña, con cara de niña traviesa a quien acababan de descubrir.

—Si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué tanto circo? —le preguntó ella, encarándolo de frente luego de saber que ya no había vuelta atrás—. Hubieses dado media vuelta y nos dejabas… solos.

—¡Ginevra, ubícate! —le pidió Ron, con la cara más roja que Harry.

—Es que no debes meterte, Ron. ¡Yo no me meto en tu vida! —Ginny hablaba fuerte y claro, pero no parecía enojada, simplemente un poco cansada de la actitud de su hermano, que por suerte había dejado de padecer cuando dejó de vivir allí, pero no parecía haber cambiado ahora que estaba de vuelta durante esos días.

—No quiero decirte lo que debes hacer o lo que no. Y deberías saber perfectamente que prefiero mil veces a Harry, casi sin conocerlo, que al idiota de Malfoy. ¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo ustedes…? —Ron no terminó la frase, pero ambos lo entendieron, sin embargo, Ginny no respondió a eso, se detuvo en otro detalle.

—¿Casi sin conocerlo? —preguntó perspicaz—. Oye, según escuché, ya se conocen hace bastante…

—Pues nos hemos visto esporádicamente, para que te informes bien —aseguró Ron, con categoría. Se cruzó de brazos y se volteó para irse.

—¡Aguarda, Ron, no digas nada de esto! —le pidió Harry, reaccionando a todo aquello. Ron lo miró a los ojos, Harry parecía todo lo contrario a Malfoy—. Sé que seguramente esto que voy a decir te caerá mal pero… esto no es nada serio y por eso… No queremos que se sepa hasta que nosotros mismos… nos aclaremos.

—No me cae mal —dijo Ron, todavía con el entrecejo fruncido. Pasó su mirada de él a ella y volvió a hablar—. Pero sean más discretos. Los vi salir corriendo como un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

—No estamos muy lejos de eso… —admitió Ginny, reflexionando. Ron la reprendió con la mirada y ella agregó—. Está bien, tendremos más cuidado.

Su hermano resopló y se fue, dejándolos solos. Harry cerró la puerta y miró a Ginny un poco afligido.

—Que no sea serio no quiere decir que no signifique nada para mí, ¿eh? —le aclaró él, con sinceridad. Ginny le sonrió, acercándose y llevando sus manos a la nuca de Harry. Le acarició el cabello, viendo que él también le sonreía y le robó un beso, que llevó a otro y otro.

.

El AquaBar cerró tras hacerse de noche y los huéspedes tuvieron un tiempo libre para prepararse en sus respectivas cabañas. Debían cenar y luego de la sobremesa se dirigirían al centro del campo, para sentarse alrededor del fogón. La temática de aquella pequeña reunión sugería vestir de blanco, ya que sería una linda imagen para recordar, sobresaltando sus cuerpos vestidos de ropa clara, con la noche abierta y el fuego en medio. Fred había llevado la guitarra, como había prometido durante todo el día, revoloteando por la zona de la piscina. Llegó especialmente rápido el momento del fogón, así que luego de la cena, todos se sentaron allí, reunidos con sus amigos y parejas. La mayoría de los Weasleys también estaban allí reunidos. Fleur y Viktor incluidos, no querían dar privilegios a ningún empleado, pero Ron los había invitado como amigos, y ya que no debían cumplir con ningún otro deber, Molly accedió, invitando a Cho también, por ser una de las empleadas más eficientes. Draco estaba apartado del resto, como siempre, y miraba hacia el fuego, abstraído.

Los padres de los chicos estaban todos juntos, mientras que en el otro semicírculo se juntaba la juventud. Fred, con la guitarra preparada, tocaba lo que debería ser un acorde, aunque bien sabían todos que no era nada parecido a eso. Cuantas más caras de desconcierto veía Fred, ante su mal oído para la música, más se entusiasmaba él, que sabía perfectamente que sólo tenía una guitarra para bromear un poco y fingir saber.

Lavender, que no entendía nada de música, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Katie, que ya estaba al otro lado del pelirrojo desde un principio, la miró sonriendo y escuchó lo que dijo su prima.

—Ha sido una buena canción —comentó. Fred la miró seriamente, como si eso pudiera ser posible. Algunos los miraron expectantes—. Me ha gustado, en serio.

—Pues parecía que en lugar de una púa de plástico le estaba dando con un rallador de queso a las cuerdas… —agregó Katie, haciendo estallar en risas a Fred y al resto de los chicos, y frustrando todo intento de la rubia de insinuársele. No había persona más fácil que Lavender, pero posiblemente lo que había dicho fuera sincero, aunque fuera únicamente para ligarse al chico.

—Tú sí que sabes, Katie —añadió el joven. Y luego miró a Lavender—. Gracias igualmente, este tema te lo dedicaré a ti.

Siguieron animadamente hablando y algunos riéndose de lo mal que lo hacía Fred, tan mal que no sabían si lo hacía del todo a propósito o le salía así.

Entretanto, Charlie se acercó con un sobre de papel madera y se agachó junto a Ron. Se lo tendió para que vieran su contenido él y Hermione. Ella le sonrió al hermano de Ron. Parecía ser el más callado de todos. De hecho lo era. Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa y los dejó solos. A sus costados, estaban Viktor y Fleur, y del otro lado, Astoria con Harry, un poco más lejos de ella. Ginny estaba con George y Angelina, que también se habían mostrado muy dispuestos a participar de la velada de blanco junto al fuego. Ron sacó del sobre una fotografía en tamaño grande y la observó en silencio. Hermione también la miró. Era la foto que Charlie les había tomado juntos montando a caballo. Era preciosa, tal cual les había prometido. Ron se la pasó a Hermione, casi en estado ausente y se puso de pie, sin decir nada, para no llamar la atención tras irse de allí. Se alejó de todos y Hermione lo siguió con la mirada. Se dirigía a la casa. Ella volvió la vista a la imagen y, sin saber exactamente por qué, sus ojos se humedecieron. Quizás había visto lo mismo que Ron en ella. Dos farsantes, una pareja que no era tal, pero que se veía enamorada, una terrible paradoja.

Hermione decidió seguir a Ron, tras pasar un minuto en el que sabía que al menos los amigos del pelirrojo y los suyos la estaban mirando, esperando que reaccionara. Ajena a ellos y más por una decisión propia, se levantó y se fue hacia la casa, dejando la hermosa fotografía allí sobre la hierba.

Cuando se adentró en el hall, se preguntó en dónde estaría metido Ron, pero no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Se escuchaba música sonando en alguna parte de un piso superior. Subió varias escaleras y llegó al último piso, recorriendo el estrecho pasillo, siguiendo aquella canción que le sonaba a The Beatles. Definitivamente, encontró la puerta de dónde provenía la música e incluso vio luz por debajo de ella. Cuando se paró delante, la madera crujió bajo sus pies. Golpeó, pero nadie le contestó, así que la abrió sin esperar.

Ron estaba acostado, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza, lo distinguió a pesar de la luz tenue de su mesita de noche. Alzó un poco la cabeza para verla mejor y se sentó inmediatamente, como impulsado por un resorte. No sabía qué sentía, pero en su corazón se daba la contradicción de desear que se fuera y al mismo tiempo, había estado esperando que ella cruzara esa puerta. Se dirigió hacia el viejo equipo de música que tenía encima de una cajonera de media altura para apagarlo. Pero Hermione fue más rápida, y le impidió hacerlo, poniéndose delante de él y tomándole el dedo que pretendía presionar el botón de apagado.

—Me gusta —le recordó, haciendo que su corazón saltara. Ron tuvo que tragar saliva dada la cercanía de ella. Se reprochó internamente por no poder controlarse, ya que no quería mirarla, ni a los ojos, ni a los labios, pero parecía como si ella lo llamara—. ¿No te parece que ya hemos actuado lo suficientemente raros?

—Perdón, sé que es parte de mi trabajo, no debería haberte dejado sola en el fogón —admitió Ron. Tampoco había sentido que ella lo dijera como una acusación, pero merecía una explicación.

—¿Y por qué te fuiste, Ron? —quiso saber. Sintió un temblor desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza. Ron pudo darse cuenta de aquello.

—No lo sé —dijo, casi sin voz—. La foto…

—Probablemente… si tú no te hubieses ido, lo hubiese hecho yo —aseguró ella.

—Y yo te hubiera seguido, como tú a mí —comentó él. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y la vio cerrar los ojos.

—No me gusta mentir —dijo Hermione, descolocándolo. Ron se separó un poco, mirándola bien. Su voz se había fragmentado y parecía luchar por no llorar.

—Tú me contrataste, debemos seguir con esto unos pocos días más… —le dijo Ron, acariciándole el rostro. Quien los mirara desde un punto externo, diría que ya no estaban fingiendo ser pareja—. No debería ser tan difícil…

—No me refería a eso. —Negó con la cabeza—. No…

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió Ron. Sentía que debía contenerla, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo de la manera apropiada.

—Nada —respondió Hermione en un susurro. Ron le limpió la pequeña y única lagrimita que había derramado, y la miró de costado, tratando de comprenderla.

—Vamos, dime.

—No es nada, Ron. Volvamos al fogón o nos vendrán a buscar… —pidió ella, rogando internamente que él lo dejara estar.

—No, Hermione, nadie vendrá a buscarnos. Dime qué sucede —levantó el tono de voz y eso posiblemente provocó que ella se alterara más de la cuenta.

—¡Basta, Ronald! No me pasa nada, ¿está bien? —le gritó, mirándolo a los ojos azules, y se arrepintió de ello, aunque fuera lo mejor; lastimarlo para no tener que hablar demás. Trató de irse, pero él no la dejó.

—No, evidentemente no está bien —le dijo seriamente. Hermione forcejeó un poco pero él se mantuvo firme al tomarla de los brazos. No le hacía sentir segura estar tan cerca de su rostro, de su boca. Ron no quería que se fuera, quizás sus formas no eran las mejores, pero no quería dejarla ir, sabía que era el momento de enfrentar las cosas, que se sentía con el valor suficiente como para demostrarle por qué se había marchado hacia la casa, cuando la farsa le pedía expresamente que estuviera allí en el fogón. Quería dejar de fingir tan sólo por un momento y pensar en lo que era real. En lo que estaba sintiendo. Y tenía ese valor gracias a que ella lo había ido a buscar, de alguna manera demostrándole con ese acto, que lo necesitaba, aunque en ese momento no lo quisiera admitir—. ¿Qué es?

Y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que decir, que algo que ya no creía cierto, para evitar mencionar lo confundida que estaba con él y con sus sentimientos.

—No somos creíbles —contestó, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué?

—No lo somos. —Ron pensó que se había vuelto loca, ya que la foto que Charlie les había tomado demostraba totalmente lo contrario, parecían una pareja mandada a hacer. De hecho, se le había revuelto todo dentro cuando se vio a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que ese no estaba resultando un trabajo cualquiera, porque no lo había estado sintiendo como un trabajo.

Mientras, de fondo, sonaba _"Oh! Darling"._

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —inquirió, aflojando la fuerza que había impuesto con sus brazos, tras agarrarla para que no se fuera.

—Que no… hacemos las cosas bien, no nos creen —Hermione sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero prefería decir aquello que, hasta hace poco, creía cierto. Con suerte podría salir de allí sin seguir peleando con él.

Ron recordó la mirada de Lavender cuando volvían de la excursión ese mismo día. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Se mordió el labio inferior, observándola con aquella tensión que había nacido entre ellos de a poco. Entonces se acercó sin pensarlo y le dio un beso corto, sólo apoyando sus labios contra los suyos. Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar hasta que lo miró y preguntó.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque quería hacerlo… como una práctica... hasta que estés satisfecha con nuestros besos, que sí son creíbles —rebatió Ron, más seguro de sí mismo. _Mitad excusa, mitad verdad._

—No creo que ese haya sido creíble... —replicó, mirándolo fijamente.

Él tomó aquello como un desafío, alzó las cejas, acortó la distancia y la besó otra vez, durante un tiempo más prolongado. Hermione pudo corresponder a medias. Ron se separó de ella y habló con suavidad.

—¿Así está bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza otra vez. Definitivamente estaba jugando con fuego. Y Ron estaba tirando lo profesional al demonio.

Al tercer beso, Hermione correspondió con más soltura y él puso su mano en la nuca de ella, sosteniéndola cómodamente, como si previniera que pudiera alejarse, y para profundizar el beso como realmente quería hacerlo.

—¿Y así? —preguntó Ron, provocando que el susurro hiciera vibrar de manera involuntaria sus labios, con el aire que compartían en el medio centímetro que había entre sus bocas.

La seriedad de ambos era notoria, como así también las respiraciones expectantes. Ella no volvió a negar, segura de que ni siquiera había sido sincera durante el primer corto beso que Ron le había dado, porque sí era creíble. Creíble y muy sentido.

Tampoco asintió de todas maneras, aunque sus ojos hablaban por sí solos y querían gritar que sí. Que así estaba bien y que no le importaba seguir practicando de esa forma. Suspiró al pensar en ello, en lo entregada y cómoda que se sentía entre sus brazos, y se sonrojó.

Porque Ron la miraba de una forma única, de una forma íntima, porque sabía que su rostro aniñado no mentía, y aunque pareciera el ser más inocente, detrás había un deseo que era nuevo e irrevocable, que demostraba que era un hombre capaz de sentir, de equivocarse, de elegir y de pensar. Algo que no debiera sentir. Un fuego detrás de sus ojos azules que quería abrasarla junto a él.

Se miraron en silencio, con toda aquella energía flotando durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos y que en realidad sólo fueron segundos. Algo con lo que antes no contaban y ahora parecía estar metiéndose entre ellos siendo sólo parcialmente conscientes de ello.

No había nada que probar, nada que aclarar o decir, no en ese momento. Ron estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y Hermione lo agradeció enormemente, cuando supo que su elección era besarla apasionadamente, con ansiedad y entrega.

Su boca se entreabrió desde el primer instante, y con los ojos cerrados, se dejó llevar por la situación. Ron la besaba casi como se habían besado al borde de la piscina, pero con más necesidad, la situación era enteramente diferente. Él la levantó por la cintura y la apoyó contra la puerta, degustando sus labios como si se tratara del mejor sabor que había tenido el gusto de probar. Sin delicadeza, giró su cabeza hacia un costado e hizo mucho más profundo aquel beso, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, violando una ley que se había impuesto silenciosamente entre ellos, cuando tomaron consciencia sobre esa farsa; la ley de los besos simples, haciendo el menor contacto posible. Pero ahora no había ninguna regla de por medio, ahora estaba instaurada entre ellos la desesperación de comerse a besos, de tenerse. Porque estando allí, solos, sin nadie que estuviese viendo para juzgar lo verdaderos o falsos que pudieran ser, podían comprender que de alguna manera aquello tenía que pasar porque querían que pasara, deseaban que así fuera.

Hermione lo empujó un poco hacia atrás, con las manos en el pecho de Ron. Él sabía que si la dejaba hablar aquello terminaría ahí, por eso aprovechó aquella interrupción para tomarse un respiro y para quitarse la camiseta blanca que se había puesto para esa noche. Ella ahogó un suspiro, sin poder dejar de mirarlo, sabiendo que aquel acto confirmaba que Ron estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, si es que acaso él estaba usando un poco la cabeza. Ron se sonrojó tras la mirada de deseo que ahora ella mostraba, recorriéndole el torso con los ojos de arriba abajo, antes de volver a acercarse lo suficiente para besarlo de nuevo. Lo tomó de la nuca, dispuesta a continuar aquello; ninguno de los dos quería abandonar esa lasciva tarea, y mucho menos si se besaban de aquella forma.

Ron sostuvo su cintura con una mano, mientras la otra le comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa calada que Hermione había decidido usar. Era una de las pocas prendas blancas que había creído aceptable para el fogón, y ahora ni siquiera la necesitaba. Por la mente de él brotaron algunas imágenes antes de continuar con lo que hacía y se separó de ella tras rememorarlas. Tragó saliva tan fuerte que el ruido lo dejó en evidencia. Recordó lo que su amigo Viktor le había preguntado, sobre la confusión de su mente y lo metido que estaba con Hermione. Claramente el moreno veía una realidad que él se había empecinado en negar internamente, más por creer que hacía lo correcto, que por querer negarse a sentir. Aquella realidad que había podido apreciar definitivamente esa noche, sin lugar a dudas ni a otras posibles interpretaciones. Recordó la sensación, tras montar con ella a caballo. La comodidad y la calma. La familiaridad y sus sonrisas cómplices.

Hermione pudo aplacar un poco el nerviosismo de su corazón al verlo en ese instante dubitativo. Había nacido entre ellos algo que no estaba en sus planes y ella se sentía culpable, ya que todo había comenzado con una mentira, una excusa tonta. Infinitamente tonta, que los llevó a compartir unos dulces besos imborrables. Cuando creía que quizás Ron se terminaría separando por completo, tras ese silencio, se volvió a acercar a ella, provocando un escalofrío en su espalda. Porque no se acercó desesperadamente como hacía un momento, lo hizo de manera lenta y eso generó una sensación de tortura en ella, que involuntariamente volvió a sentirse dominada por impulsos que su mismísima razón pretendía ignorar.

Ron la besó intensamente, consiguiendo que ella correspondiera de la misma manera. Comenzó a desabrochar desde abajo su camisa. Uno, dos, tres botones… hasta que terminó de limpiar el camino y de dejarla sin ella. Hizo que la prenda se deslizara por sus hombros y que se terminara cayendo por sus brazos, provocando que el contacto de sus manos con su piel les quemara a ambos. Se permitió unos segundos más, al separarse nuevamente, para observarla en detalle. Su piel bronceada brillaba perlada de sudor en el pecho. Y sabía que él, con toda su blancura, estaba igual que ella. El calor esa noche era un poco insoportable, y apenas un poco de movimiento provocaba esa humedad. Hermione tragó saliva y Ron, con el corazón desbocado, la abrazó y le besó un hombro desnudo, mientras con sus manos, grandes y eficientes, le quitaba el sostén, como el ladrón más sigiloso y rápido de la historia. Ella se llevó las manos hacia el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Ron acababa de hacer. Su nerviosismo era evidente. Él la miró sonriendo, y sin prestarle atención a la forma de taparse de Hermione, siguió bajándole los breteles, tratando de sacarle completamente la parte superior de ropa interior. Como ella no parecía muy segura de bajar sus brazos y dejarlo terminar con eso, él se acercó y la volvió a besar, apoyándose en ella, rozando su piel, haciéndole olvidar su vergüenza, para que aflojara los brazos y lo dejara hacer. Ella cayó en su pequeña trampa y él escabulló sus manos para tocarla. Hermione se volvió a separar tras gemir sobre su boca. Sentía que aquello estaba completamente mal, que se iba a arrepentir, pero él la estaba enloqueciendo. Quería que eso pasara, quería dejarse llevar y que al día siguiente fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Besó a Ron para olvidarse de nuevo de la sensación de bochorno, aunque no era su primera vez, desde luego, siempre había sido tímida cuando se trataba de desnudarse al completo, sobre todo ahora que estaba por cometer la que creía la locura más grande de su vida, dado que conocía hacía muy poco a Ron y que además, él sólo debía ser su novio de mentira. Cuando dejó caer su sostén, abrazó a Ron, acariciándole la ancha espalda, dejando que sus cuerpos se apretaran, pero él parecía empecinado en jugar con sus senos que, pequeños y redondos, le cabían perfectamente en sus manos. Hermione comenzó a tomar la iniciativa y lo besó en el cuello, jugando con su lengua, y dirigiéndose al lóbulo de su oreja. Lo mordió un poco y Ron soltó una palabra que no alcanzó a entender. Luego volvió a decir algo entre dientes, dominado por la excitación que comenzaba a ser más obvia que el deseo mismo que demostraban sus ojos y el resto de su cuerpo. Volvieron a besarse en la boca, como un vicio poderoso e irremediable.

Ron fue ágil al quitarle la falda hacia abajo, mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos con sus propios pies, y luego de eso, él la volvió a levantar por la cintura y, esa vez, Hermione respondió rodeándolo con sus piernas, casi de manera desesperada. Ron recorrió sus piernas descubiertas, con extrema suavidad, tratando de alejar sus ganas de poseerla ahí mismo y esperando un poco más para disfrutarla como debía. Desde aquella mañana, cuando la vio tomando sol, sabía que deseaba tocarla de esa manera. El repertorio de Los Beatles de aquel viejo casete de Ron, seguía sonando, pero casi ni lo escuchaban porque sus corazones retumbaban en sus cabezas fuertemente.

—Her-mio-ne… —jadeó Ron, entre beso y beso. Ella no quiso escucharlo, no quería que eso terminara—. ¿Estás segu-ra de… esto?

Ella hizo una especie de gruñido mientras evitaba responder para seguir batallando con su lengua, disfrutando de la placentera sensación. Ron dejó de besarla, así que supo que él necesitaba que le dijera algo. Se separó un poco y le respondió sobre su boca.

—No preguntes —musitó despacio, exhalando mucho aire.

Ron obedeció. No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero al menos no quería decir que no estuviera de acuerdo con aquello. Lo necesitaba tanto como él. Cansado de sostenerla, se movió de lugar, llevándola hacia su cama individual, de aquel pequeño cuarto compuesto por madera, posters de algunos conjuntos musicales y la inconfundible bandera naranja de los Cannons, que estaba en la pared contigua. Ron había dejado de usar esa cama ya desde que había cumplido los dieciocho, habiéndose marchado a la ciudad para poder estudiar.

Cuando la recostó, luego de quitar el edredón de un manotazo, se detuvo a mirarla una vez más. Unos pocos segundos en que apreció el excitante panorama. El pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente, su respiración agitada y sus ojos revelaban expectativa y ansiedad. Ron se preguntó si él parecía tan desesperado como ella, y la siguiente acción no sólo le develó la respuesta a él, sino a ella. Se quitó el pantalón y se acostó sobre ella. Sus manos acariciaron su cintura estrecha, mientras le besaba la piel alrededor de su ombligo. Ella se mantenía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y cuando Ron recorrió con su boca varios centímetros hasta su pecho, ella enterró una de sus manos en su cabello, mientras la otra se sostenía de las sábanas, como si tuviera que evitar alguna otra reacción al concentrarse sólo en ello. De un momento a otro, estaba completamente desnuda. Ignoraba el momento en que Ron le había robado el último pedazo de tela de algodón que hacía la diferencia de un cuerpo desnudo a un semidesnudo.

A juzgar por cómo lo sintió cuando Ron se apoyó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, él también se había quitado su ropa interior, siendo más rápido y silencioso de lo que pensó que pudiera llegar a ser. Hermione debería sentirse sorprendida, sin embargo, le importaba un bledo cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Ron también creía que no tenía sentido detenerse a hacer las cosas con más suavidad, cuando realmente ambos habían perdido la consciencia y la noción del tiempo y lugar en donde estaban.

Se tomó un instante más para quitarle un mechón que se le pegaba a la frente transpirada, pero la necesidad de tenerla se había acrecentado durante su sesión de besos apasionados y el despoje de ropa. La miró y luego se acercó más, cerrando los ojos. Le dio un beso, atrapando su labio superior, luego su mejilla y buscó instintivamente su cuello. Ese cuello que fue la primera parte de su cuerpo que le había llamado poderosamente la atención cuando había comenzado la farsa, tras colocarle la cadenita que llevaba puesta en ese mismo instante.

Hermione lo abrazó y movió sus caderas de manera insinuante. No podía soportar más aquello, quería que Ron la tomara o seguiría sintiendo que todo se esfumaría en cualquier momento, como un sueño, de esos en que no quieres despertar. Él entendió el lenguaje corporal y con las mismas ganas que ella, con su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos que entrara en ella, la penetró, escuchándola gemir inmediatamente. Hubo un momento de stop, en el que Hermione acarició la blanca y fornida espalda del chico, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, que podía seguir, que _debía_ seguir.

Él volvió a su boca, besándola extasiado, mientras comenzaban a mantener un ritmo frenético de vaivén. Hermione no quería ponerse en evidencia ante el placer que sentía, pero no podía ocultarlo por más intentos posibles de ahogar sus gemidos que hiciera. Jadeaba agitadamente y Ron no se preocupaba por mantener en secreto tampoco todo lo que le estaba provocando. La tomó de ambas manos y entrelazó sus dedos, llevándolas a la altura de su cabeza e incluso un poco más arriba. Luego se abrazó a ella, alzándola un poco, embistiendo con profundidad. Hermione también lo abrazó, no sólo con sus brazos, sino también con sus piernas. En aquel momento, incrementaron el ritmo y el final llegó de golpe, entre más besos húmedos y caricias enardecidas, embestidas rápidas y casi furiosas, bruscas, como queriendo apagar aquel incendio que sus propios cuerpos habían comenzado. Entre el morderse y el besarse, el acto terminó con un último impulso de parte de Ron, que ella recibió gustosa y anestesiada, arqueando su cuerpo y llenándose de él. Cuando se separó de ella, descubrió que la música había finalizado, y ahora se escuchaban voces afuera, de las personas que todavía estaban en el fogón disfrutando de una noche estrellada. Escuchó a Hermione suspirar, sumida seguramente en sus propios pensamientos. Pudo pasear su mirada azul de nuevo sobre los chocolates ojos de ella. Y sin pensárselo dos veces y con el corazón desbocado, aunque de repente volviera a sentirse con la responsabilidad de pedirle permiso en cada acto, la alzó un poco para correr las sábanas y se cubrieron con ellas. Se permitió abrazarla contra su cuerpo tras acomodarse de costado, luego alargó un brazo sobre ella para apagar el interruptor de su lámpara, y así dormir con una sensación extraña, entre la felicidad y la melancolía, y lo impredecible de no saber qué sucedería con ellos en el mañana.

* * *

**Por Locurita.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, pues la claridad le dañaba la vista. Aprovechó esos instantes para recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque el peso sobre su pecho era un recordatorio más que evidente. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, esta vez poco a poco, y miró hacia abajo, topándose con una cabellera castaña, enmarañada y despeinada. Suspiró, sin saber todavía muy bien cómo se sentía ante la nueva situación, pues era una extraña mezcla de emociones.

—¿Qué hemos hecho? —habló la voz de la dueña de esa cabellera. Ron volvió a suspirar, viendo como Hermione giraba la cabeza, todavía apoyada en su pecho, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

No sabía por qué se había quedado allí cuando se había despertado. Quizás porque sentía que Ron no se merecía que lo dejara ahí tirado después de lo ocurrido. Al verlo a los ojos se alegró de no haberse ido. El chico le devolvió la mirada; aliviado, porque ella se había quedado; e inseguro, porque no sabía qué pasaría a partir de ese momento. ¿Cómo encarar esa situación?

—Por encima de todo, quiero que sepas que esto nunca me había pasado mientras… ya sabes —le quiso explicar. No quería que Hermione pensara que él solía hacer eso con sus contratistas, mucho menos que lo consideraba parte del trabajo.

—Lo sé —le aseguró, apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho de él para reforzar lo dicho. Al igual que el chico, Hermione no sabía qué hacer a continuación. En su vida los pasos a seguir siempre habían estado marcados, sin darle opción a elegir, y ahora no sabía cómo actuar. Miró los ojos azules de Ron unos segundos más y luego bajó la mirada, clavándola en la mano que ahora estaba en el pecho de él—. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta…

—Cierto —volvió a suspirar Ron, echando la cabeza para atrás, mirando al techo. Su mente era un total caos. Notó como Hermione se alejaba de él. Ella se interpuso entre la mirada de Ron y el techo, para poder verlo a los ojos de nuevo. Estaba envuelta en las sábanas naranjas que cubrían la cama individual del pelirrojo, con el pelo revuelto, más despeinado de lo que lo había visto nunca y con unas débiles ojeras, adornando sus ojos marrones, que esa mañana estaban brillando de una forma que el chico no supo definir, rodeada por la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana. Ron jamás la había visto tan hermosa.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le cuestionó. El chico frunció el entrecejo. Decirle algo, eso era lo que tendría que hacer después de haberse tirado sobre ella como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero no sabía por qué lo había hecho. O al menos no estaba preparado para decírselo a ella—. Muy bien. —Hermione se levantó de la cama, todavía enrollada en las sábanas, dejando a Ron totalmente al descubierto. Demoró unos segundos la mirada en él, mordiéndose levemente el labio, antes de girarse para buscar su ropa.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó el pelirrojo, cuando la vio acercarse a la puerta. Se había tapado con la almohada, buscando con la vista su ropa interior. La vio a los pies de la cama, así que se apresuró a agarrarla y ponérsela, dejando de lado la almohada una vez hecho.

—A vestirme al baño —sentenció. Ron se apresuró a anteponerse entre ella y la puerta, para evitar que saliera.

—No puedes salir así, ni siquiera sabes dónde está el baño —señaló—. No. Yo me visto en el baño y tú te vistes aquí. Aunque no sé por qué tendríamos que hacerlo.

—No voy a dejar que me veas desnuda —le fulminó con la mirada. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír con socarronería.

—Ayer no…

—¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo! —le cortó. Ahora mismo Hermione se encontraba muy confundida y la negativa de Ron a decir nada no ayudaba.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? —le acusó, entrecerrando los ojos, empezando a molestarse—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Hermione? ¿Qué hicimos ayer? ¿Por qué lo hicimos? Yo podría hacerte las mismas preguntas, ¿tú sabrías responderme? —Hermione, tras unos segundos, negó derrotada. Lo llevaba pensando desde que se había despertado desnuda, en la misma cama que el que se suponía era su novio de mentira, después de una de las noches más maravillosas que recordaba—. ¿Entonces por qué te enfadas si yo tampoco sé hacerlo? —cuestionó. Ron la miraba fijamente a los ojos, tratando de no desviar la vista a las piernas desnudas, que asomaban por debajo de las sábanas que todavía se ceñían a su cuerpo, o a los hombros y cuello, que la noche anterior había besado hasta el cansancio. Hermione le devolvió la mirada y suspiró.

—Yo… lo siento —se disculpó, bajando la cabeza. Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. Te devolvería el abrazó, pero no creo que las sábanas aguanten en su sitio —bromeó después de unos instantes abrazados. A cambio de su falta de respuesta, lo besó en la mejilla.

—Bueno, te perdono por lo del abrazo siendo así —siguió la broma, refiriéndose al beso, procurando no pensar en el vuelco que había sufrido su estómago al sentir los labios de Hermione de nuevo sobre su piel—. Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme antes de que venga a buscarnos La Madriguera en pleno —dijo, agarrando toda la ropa que había regado por la habitación la noche anterior. Hermione lo observó, plantada en mitad de la pequeña habitación y vio como el chico salía poco después por la puerta, luego de mirar a ambos lados del pasillo y despedirse con un "te veo ahora".

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hermione se giró hacia la habitación, notando por primera vez que estaba rodeada de naranja. No sólo las sábanas que la envolvían lo eran, sino también las paredes que estaban cubiertas con posters de jugadores de fútbol, que identificó como de los Chudley Cannons gracias a las indumentarias, y de grupos de música, algunos de los cuales ella misma tenía en la habitación de la casa de sus padres. Se fijó en que también el pelirrojo contaba con un corcho colocado en la pared donde estaba el escritorio, cerca de la ventana. Vio fotos de Ron cuando era más joven, con su familia y amigos, aunque ella no conocía a ninguno, claro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía mucho sobre Ronald Weasley y eso la entristeció. Le dio la espalda al corcho y se dispuso a vestirse. Al abrocharse la camisa, vio que le faltaba un botón y tras terminar de colocarse todo lo demás se agachó, para intentar encontrarlo.

—Hermione… ¿qué haces así? —dijo la voz de Ron a sus espaldas. La chica, que estaba mirando bajo la cama, se apresuró a salir de debajo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza en el proceso. Soltó un quejido sobándose la coronilla. Ron hizo una mueca ante el golpe—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —le aseguró—. Estaba buscando un botón de la camisa que ya no está —le dijo, mostrándoselo—. Podrías haber sido un poco más cuidadoso… —le reprochó.

—Lo siento, pero en ese momento lo que menos me preocupaba era la ropa —sentenció, consiguiendo, como se había propuesto, que Hermione se sonrojara. Aunque él también lo hizo. La miró durante unos segundos antes de hacer la pregunta que más les preocupaba a ambos—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora? —Aunque tanto a Ron como a Hermione les gustaría que esa pregunta llevara una intención más íntima, ambos sabían que dada la situación sólo podían referirse a una cosa: la farsa. Porque todo esto se había dado ya que Hermione lo había contratado para que se hiciera pasar por su novio durante una semana, nada más.

_«Nada más»,_ se recordaron. Esa frase se estaba convirtiendo casi en un mantra desde que llegaron a La Madriguera. Hermione decidió poner las cosas en su sitio.

—Bueno, creo que ambos estaremos de acuerdo en que lo que ocurrió ayer se dio dada la presión a la que estamos sometidos —sentenció, notando una patada en el estómago nada agradable. Ron no pudo evitar una mueca al sentir lo mismo—. Además está el hecho de que, bueno…

—Hay necesidades físicas también, claro —se dispuso a ayudarla Ron. Podía ver en sus ojos que esto no estaba siendo fácil para ella. Supuso que no le sería cómodo 'rechazarlo', así que Ron se dispuso a dejar en claro que él no se iba a sentir así, al menos no abiertamente—. Tú no estás nada mal —la halagó, tratando de que sonara sin importancia. Ante la ceja alzada de Hermione, supuso que lo había logrado— y yo soy un 'sexy pelirrojo' —remarcó, aclarando que era una broma. Hermione compuso una sonrisa, pues no consideraba que fuera incierto—, así que la atracción es comprensible.

—¿Así que te atraigo? —preguntó ella, divertida.

—Creo que eso quedó claro ayer —dijo el chico, despeinando su cabello, ya de por si desordenado. Hermione deseo poder hacerlo ella—. Entonces creo que estamos de acuerdo en que es mejor que…

—… hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado —terminó ella por él, tratando de controlar su tono. Ron asintió, apenado.

—Creo que lo mejor será que salgamos por la puerta de los empleados y vayamos a la cabaña a ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa —le propuso. Hermione asintió. Ron volvió a asomarse para comprobar que no había nadie por los pasillos y le hizo un gesto para que saliera tras él. Hermione le dirigió una última mirada al cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejando lo pasado allí dentro atrás. O al menos eso intentaría.

.

Después de la ruptura con Harry, Astoria había evitado ir al comedor cuando la familia de Hermione se encontraba allí, pues no quería preguntas ni situaciones incómodas. Sin embargo, esa mañana tras la insistencia de Katie, había accedido a desayunar con ellos. Contemplaba su desayuno, compuesto por salchichas y huevos fritos, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Draco.

_. _

_La noche estaba resultando entretenida, había pasado unas horas agradables con la familia de Hermione y los amigos de Ron, Fleur y Viktor, aunque al final se fueron haciendo pequeños grupos, inmersos cada uno en alguna conversación distinta. Al principio Fleur y ella se habían mostrado preocupadas por las abruptas salidas de Ron y Hermione, pero tras la insistencia de Viktor de que estarían bien y la aparición de Bill, decidieron dejarlo pasar hasta que pudieran hablar con sus respectivos amigos._

_Se estaba riendo de las bromas de Viktor y Bill cuando vio que Harry y Ginny se alejaban de la fogata tomados de la mano, caminando hacia las cabañas. Antes de llegar a apartar la vista de la escena, su mirada se encontró con la de Harry, que la miró culpable antes de desaparecer de su vista, siendo arrastrado del brazo por Ginny, que no se había dado cuenta del intercambio de miradas. Astoria en ese momento supo quién había sido la chica con la que Harry la había engañado y no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de tristeza. Se despidió de Fleur, Viktor y Bill, diciendo que se encontraba cansada, y se alejó caminando hacia la cabaña que ahora ocupaba con las chicas, en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado Harry y Ginny. No le molestaba ver a su ex novio ilusionado con lo que fuera que tuviera con la hermana de Ron, pero preferiría que fueran más cuidadosos delante de ella, dadas las circunstancias._

_Suspirando, se dispuso a sacar la llave de la cabaña al verla a lo lejos, pero cuando estaba por abrir una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó._

_—¡Buenas noches!_

_—¡Esto ya es acoso! —exclamó furibunda, mientras se giraba para toparse con Draco Malfoy. No entendía por qué la había tomado con ella._

_—Vi que te ibas sola de la fogata y decidí seguirte para asegurarme de que estabas bien —se explicó Draco, pasándose una mano por la nuca, incómodo. No entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella, a fin de cuentas era un misterio resuelto, ya sabía por qué se comportaba de una forma tan extraña y sin embargo, descubrir la verdad sólo había hecho que se hiciera todavía más preguntas respecto a esa chica. Astoria suspiró, cansada de la situación._

_—Ya me has dado el sombrero y la tarjeta… ¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó. Draco la miró desconcertado. Tal y como lo decía parecía que le estuviera pidiendo algo en vez de intentar dárselo._

_—Sólo quería devolverte el favor del establo…_

_—No lo necesito. ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Sólo déjame en paz! —sentenció, abriendo la puerta de la cabaña y entrando, dando un portazo al cerrar de nuevo, dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca. El chico suspiró._

_—Para que luego se extrañen de que no sea más amable —se lamentó el rubio lo suficientemente alto para que Astoria, al otro lado de la puerta, lo escuchara. La chica entreabrió un poco la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver como Draco se alejaba cabizbajo de camino a la casa principal._

.

Astoria volvió a suspirar, dispuesta a terminarse su desayuno, pero la voz de Katie la distrajo de su nuevo propósito.

—¡Hey, Astoria! ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó la prima de Hermione, que estaba sentada frente a ella—. Si estás incómoda podemos irnos ya…

—¡No, no! Es sólo que me quedé pensando en algo que pasó ayer, no te preocupes —le dijo, sonriéndole—. ¿Sabes que haremos hoy? —le preguntó, tratando de desviar el tema.

—Creo que hoy será día libre —comentó Katie, no muy segura. En ese momento Lavender intervino.

—Así es —confirmó—. Otro día relajante al sol y en la piscina. —Astoria no pudo evitar un suspiro ante la idea. Odiaba tener que ir a la piscina y estar al sol, pues se moría de calor con la camiseta puesta. Aunque jamás se la quitaría delante de otra persona que no fuera un doctor que fuera a realizarle una revisión.

Poco después llegaron Ron y Hermione. Tanto Astoria como Harry notaron la tensión que existía entre ellos y, a pesar de que no era una circunstancia usual en los últimos días, no pudieron evitar intercambiar una mirada, rápidamente cortada por Harry, que se sentía un tanto culpable, pues había notado que Astoria lo había visto la noche anterior escapándose con Ginny hacia la cabaña que hasta hacía unos días había compartido con la rubia. Astoria alzó una ceja, extrañada ante la actitud del moreno.

—¡Parejita! ¿Dónde os metisteis anoche? ¿Otra vez rompisteis alguna camioneta? —dejó caer Katie, picarona, haciendo que todos rieran menos los afectados y el padre de Hermione.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Katie —cortó Hermione. A pesar de haberse mostrado muy comprensiva y desinteresada durante la charla con Ron, toda esa situación la había afectado más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

—¡Qué humos! —exclamó Jane, desconcertada ante el comportamiento de su hija. Astoria miró a su amiga extrañada, pensando que tendría que hablar con ella. Ron, por su parte, captó una mirada que no le gustó nada de Lavender.

Durante el desayuno, Ron pudo notar que los ojos de la rubia no se apartaban de él, lo que hizo que su estómago, ya de por sí cerrado después de lo ocurrido con Hermione, lo estuviera aún más. Notó que Lavender demoraba su desayuno lo máximo posible, lo que le hizo sentirse todavía más incómodo. Cuando decidió que ya no podría dar ni un bocado más, se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

—Si me disculpáis, me voy, tengo unas cosas que tratar con mi hermano…

—¿Cuál de todos? —bromeó Katie.

—George —sentenció. Dio un apretón en el hombro de Hermione como despedida, a sabiendas de que resultaría extraño, pero sin ánimo de hacer nada más comprometido.

—¡Espera, Ron! Yo también he acabado y quiero ir a la cabaña a ponerme el bikini —soltó Lavender de repente, dejando los cubiertos y levantándose de un salto. La abrupta intervención de su prima hizo que Hermione pegara un pequeño bote en el asiento y mirara a Ron preocupada. El chico le sonrió, intentando reconfortarla, aunque él no se sentía para nada seguro de lo que pudiera pasar. La castaña dirigió en ese momento la mirada a su prima y decidió advertirla.

—A ver lo que haces con mi novio, ¿eh? —A diferencia de los comentarios de Katie, en el tono de Hermione no se atisbaba ningún signo de broma.

—No te preocupes, primita, ya he tenido suficientes pelirrojos por una semana —se burló la rubia, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su padre—. Vamos, Ron.

.

Lavender y Ron fueron caminando en silencio hasta la cabaña de la rubia. El chico cada vez estaba más inquieto. Las miradas de la prima de Hermione lo habían preocupado en los últimos días, pues en ellas se veía que no confiaba en él, que no creía en la relación que tenía con su prima.

_«Creo que la subestimamos»,_ se lamentó el chico, suspirando.

Lavender por su parte iba pensando en cómo encarar la conversación que había querido tener con él desde el incidente en la mesa hacia un par de días, cuando él se apartó de su prima. Al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña, Ron hizo el intento de despedirse, pero Lavender no se lo permitió.

—Creo que si eres el primero de tu promoción sabrás que quiero hablar contigo sobre Hermione —sentenció, tras interrumpirlo—. Entra —casi ordenó. Ron la miró durante unos segundos, con sus temores ya confirmados, y accedió tras ella a la cabaña.

Vio que se parecía bastante a la cabaña que él compartía con Hermione, sólo que esta tenía tres camas individuales, en lugar de una matrimonial como la que él ocupaba con la castaña. Sin embargo, al ver las pequeñas camas no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior en una cama como esas con la que se suponía era sólo una novia falsa, alguien que lo había contratado para una semana llena de mentiras. Y ahora parecía que entre ellas había crecido una verdad.

_«Maldita sea»,_ se lamentó el pelirrojo.

—Siéntate —le ofreció Lavender, señalando al sofá que había en la parte de la cabaña que hacía las veces de salón. El pelirrojo así lo hizo, ella no—. Te he pedido que hablemos porque tengo un pequeño problema contigo…

_«Por favor, que sea que me desea, que se quiere liar conmigo… Cualquier cosa menos…»._

—No me fío de ti.

_«Mierda»._

—¿A qué te refieres? —le cuestionó el pelirrojo, mirando hacia arriba para poder ver la cara de su interrogadora.

—No me creo que estés con Hermione porque la quieres. Estoy segura de que ella te quiere a ti, pero tú a ella no. No serías el primero que se acerca a ella por interés, desde luego... Pero siempre la he intentado proteger de las sabandijas como tú, desde el instituto, así que a mí no me vas a engañar —aseguró—. Me meteré con ella, pero es mi prima, crecimos juntas y no voy a 'permitir' —enfatizó— que le hagas daño.

—Bueno, ya está bien —se cansó Ron, poniéndose en pie—. Yo no quiero hacer daño a tu prima.

—Cualquiera lo diría viendo la cara que traía hoy en el desayuno… O como te fuiste ayer de la fogata… O como te apartaste el otro día de ella en la comida —enumeró Lavender. Ron se sintió mal, sabiendo que había cometido muchos errores con ese trabajo. Pero Hermione había dejado de ser un simple trabajo casi desde el primer día.

—Yo nunca haría daño a Hermione…

—¡No, claro! —exclamó, sarcástica—. Tú sólo la quieres por su dinero, ¡reconócelo! ¡Reconoce que no la quieres!

—No, no la quiero —sentenció Ron, muy alterado—. Estoy enamorado de ella… ¡Amo a tu prima! ¡Estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger! —dijo con tal convicción que Lavender se lo creyó. Y él también.

_«Diablos, ¿qué me está pasando?»_

—Y ahora, si ya has acabado con tus desvaríos de envidiosa descerebrada, me voy. Tengo que hablar con mi hermano —finalizó la conversación el chico, saliendo con un portazo de la cabaña.

.

Viktor salía de su habitación, dispuesto a encaminarse a la piscina para un nuevo día de trabajo, pero en el camino decidió que primero iría a la recepción, donde suponía que a esas horas estaría Fleur. Durante la fogata del día anterior habían hablado mucho y Viktor había sentido que su estómago hormigueaba cada vez que hacía reír a Fleur por algún comentario suyo, o cómo éste le daba una patada cuando los comentarios por los que reía eran los de Bill, aunque eso se había dado con menor frecuencia. Se había dado cuenta de que por Fleur sentía algo más que una simple amistad.

Al llegar a la recepción vio a la chica hablando entretenida con Bill. Ahora que no trataba tan descaradamente ligar con ella, Fleur se mostraba mucho más abierta a entablar conversación con el hermano de Ron, algo que éste había notado rápidamente y había decidido aprovechar. Durante estos días en los que la francesa se había mostrado tan cortante con él, lo único que ésta había logrado fue que a Bill le resultara aún más interesante y se convirtiera en algo más que un trofeo o el poder demostrarle a Draco Malfoy que ninguna mujer se le resistía si se lo proponía.

Viktor se acercó a la chica, tratando de sonreír a pesar de que no le gustara la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

—Buenos días, Fleur —saludó, tratando de mostrarse alegre—. Bill… —añadió secamente.

—Bonjour, Viktog —le devolvió el saludo la chica. El pelirrojo se limitó a dar una pequeña cabezada—. ¿Vas a la piscina? —preguntó interesada. Viktor asintió.

—Tengo que ver algunas cosas antes de abrirla —le explicó. Fleur se apresuró a salir de detrás del mostrador.

—¿Me espegas y vamos juntos? Tengo que ig a llevag algunas toallas a las cabinas de masaje…

—¡Claro! —exclamó, encantado. Vio como Fleur se alejaba y se giró justo para ver como Bill apartaba la vista de la chica también, tratando de disimular. Viktor supuso que no había estado viendo simplemente como ella se iba, lo que le enfureció—. Mantente alejado de ella —le advirtió, mirándolo desafiante.

—Tanto como ella quiera —respondió Bill, sonriendo de medio lado, sosteniéndole la mirada. No rompieron contacto hasta que Fleur volvió.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó a Viktor, haciendo que éste desviara la mirada a ella, volviendo a sonreír.

—Oui —bromeó, haciendo que la francesa riera.

—Tu acento es hoguible —dijo entre risas, poniéndose en marcha.

Viktor se apresuró a agarrar las toallas que la chica llevaba. Fleur, sin perder la sonrisa, volvió a agarrar la mitad, lo que hizo que Viktor sonriera, guiñándole un ojo. Al mirar al frente de nuevo, el moreno vio a un lado del camino unas flores muy hermosas, de color violeta. Decidido, se adelantó y agarró una. Volvió junto a Fleur, tendiéndosela.

—Una flor para otra flor —dijo en broma, haciendo alusión al nombre de la francesa. Fleur rio con ganas, agarrando la flor y acercándosela a la nariz para aspirar profundamente—. Eso sí, no se lo digas a Molly —le pidió, riendo acompañado por la chica.

—No lo hagué. Me encanta, gacias —declaró, sonriéndole halagada, continuando su camino junto al búlgaro.

.

—¡Hey, George! —llamó Ron, al entrar precipitadamente en la pequeña piscina que rodeaba al AquaBar y ver a su hermano tras la barra.

—Soy Fred, Ronnie, no… —empezó, pero al ver la cara pálida de su hermano supo que la ocasión no era la mejor para bromear—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, preocupado.

—¿Cómo supiste que te habías enamorado de Angelina y que ella era la indicada para ti? —soltó de pronto, con la voz llena de angustia. Cuando había dicho que iría a hablar con su hermano lo había puesto sólo como una excusa para intentar escapar de Lavender, pero ya que estaba había decidido intentar aclarar un poco sus ideas con la experiencia de su hermano. George no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta de su hermano menor, un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Creía que tenías novia…

—Por favor, George —suplicó. El chico miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, sin entender qué le pasaba, pero decidió responderle.

—No es una obligación pasar tiempo con ella —aseguró, con convicción. Ron vio como la mirada de su hermano se iluminaba al hablar de la chica—. Cuando estuve con otras, al final siempre sentía que acababa saturado, pero con ella nunca me pasa. Siempre que me sonríe siento eso que definen como 'mariposas' en el estómago… Aunque no fue fácil aceptarlo, porque ya sabes que Angelina siempre fue amiga nuestra y salió con Fred en un par de ocasiones, tuve que hacerlo, pues por mucho que no quisiera decirlo al final me salía solo… No podía contener lo mucho que la quería, ya fuera por palabras o acciones, siempre quedaba en evidencia, ¿así que para qué seguir engañándome a mí mismo?

Ron lo escuchaba intentando pensar si algo de eso le ocurría a él. Al hallar la respuesta no supo si alegrarse o no.

—Gracias —contestó simplemente, alejándose del AquaBar.

—¡Hey! ¿Pasa algo con Hermione? —Ron no contestó—. ¡Al menos dime si es por ella por la que me preguntas eso! —quiso saber. Ron se giró, mirándolo desconcertado.

—¡Claro que es por ella! ¿Quién sino? —preguntó, como si cualquier otra opción fuera imposible, una locura. Cuando salió de la piscina se miró los zapatos, calados por haberse metido tan precipitadamente que ni se los había quitado, preguntándose a dónde ir a continuación. Los relinchos de los caballos que arrastraba el viento le dieron la respuesta.

.

Hermione se encontraba en la piscina, sentada en una de las tumbonas más alejadas de ésta y el resto de su familia, escuchando el relato de una muy sonrojada Astoria, que estaba sentada frente a ella en otra tumbona.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó, llamando la atención momentáneamente de los huéspedes que estaban más cerca de ellas. Astoria le chistó, aún más sonrojada si cabía—. Lo siento pero es que… ¡Tuviste un sueño erótico con Draco! ¿Por qué? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Eso querría saber yo —se lamentó Astoria—. Hombre, es obvio que las veces que nos hemos encontrado no han sido las más inocentes —dejó caer. Aunque no le había contado a Hermione lo de la cicatriz, si le había dicho que Draco la había estado espiando por la ventana—. Y el chico no es para nada feo… —añadió, sin poder evitar que las escenas del sueño volvieran a su cabeza. Hermione la miró suspicaz.

—Te sientes atraída por él —aseguró, totalmente convencida.

—¡No seas tonta! ¿Cómo me va a atraer ese rubio oxigenado? —bromeó.

—Pues si no te atrae disimulas muy bien —comentó la castaña, ante lo que la rubia no supo qué decir. Se propuso cambiar de tema.

—Hablando de disimular —empezó Astoria—, ¿qué pasó con Ron y contigo? ¿Dónde fuisteis ayer después de salir corriendo de la fogata? —curioseó. La rubia había estado observando a la pareja durante esa semana y cada vez estaba más convencida de que entre ellos había algo más que un simple contrato.

—Pues… yo… ¡Oh, Astoria, hice una locura! —se lamentó, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Hermione en circunstancias normales no se lo habría dicho, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que sentía—. Me… acosté con él.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —casi gritó Astoria—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío…! —decía la chica. Hermione pensó que estaba a punto de ponerse a pegar saltitos—. Sabía que acabaría pasando algo…

—No ha pasado nada…

—¿Cómo que nada? —preguntó, desconcertada.

—Pues eso. Esta mañana, cuando hemos hablado, llegamos a la conclusión de que eso había sucedido porque estábamos bajo mucha presión y que además podía existir cierta atracción física que diera pie a que eso pudiera ocurrir —relató en un susurro. Astoria pudo ver como su amiga se entristecía más y más con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—¿Y qué ha pasado en realidad según tú? —preguntó, colocando una de sus manos sobre una de las rodillas de su amiga, sentándose a su lado. Hermione le correspondió al gesto colocando una de sus manos sobre la de su amiga.

—¿La verdad? —cuestionó, más para sí misma que para Astoria—. La verdad es que por mi parte no ha sido ni por la presión ni por una estúpida atracción física —reconoció, notando como se le aguaban los ojos. Astoria se apresuró a abrazarla, comprensiva.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a él? —preguntó sobre el hombro de la castaña. Ella se separó de Astoria, mientras se pasaba la mano por sus mejillas, húmedas por las lágrimas que no conseguía retener.

—Pues porque es muy complicado… Él solo me ve como su último trabajo antes de ser libre para poder dedicarse a lo que de verdad le gusta.

—Yo no veo eso cuando os miro —negó Astoria, convencida—. Veo en vuestros ojos un amor que jamás he visto en los míos, algo real, no algo desembocado por una farsa.

—No, Astoria, lo que ves es a Ron actuando. Él estaba muy preocupado por el hecho de que su familia pudiera enterarse de a qué se dedicaba para pagarse la carrera, así que está haciéndolo lo mejor que puede para evitar que nadie descubra qué ocurre en realidad.

—Nadie es tan buen actor —sentenció Astoria. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Esta mañana, en su habitación, he visto algunas fotos de él cuando era joven y me he dado cuenta de que en realidad no sé nada de él, sólo lo justo para poder cumplir con esta farsa. Ron no ha compartido conmigo más de lo que ha sido estrictamente necesario… —Astoria quiso replicar pero se lo impidió la llegada de Katie, que venía a buscar a su prima para un partido de voleibol. A pesar de que Hermione intentó negarse, no pudo hacerlo cuando Jane se unió a los pedidos de su sobrina.

Astoria se quedó en la tumbona, viendo como jugaban todos a lo lejos. Los envidiaba, pues hacía mucho que no podía practicar ningún deporte sin cansarse pronto o sin que la espalda le empezara a doler horrores. También vio a Harry llegar sin camiseta, con sus bermudas azules y la toalla al hombro y decidió aprovechar el tiempo para arreglar la situación con él.

—¡Eh, Potter! —le llamó. Harry la miró a lo lejos desconcertado pero se acercó a ella sin dudarlo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó una vez llegó a su lado.

—Sí, muchas cosas, pero algunas no te las puedo contar yo —dejó caer.

—¿Te refieres a Hermione? —Astoria se encogió de hombros aunque sonrió. Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, divertido—. ¿Y si no me vas a decir nada de Hermione entonces para que me llamas? —preguntó curioso.

—Para decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte por lo que yo piense al verte con Ginny —soltó, haciendo que Harry perdiera un poco de color en la cara, por lo que la chica rio—. ¡Oh, vamos Harry! Después de que os viera ayer no podías pensar que no me daría cuenta de que Ginny es la chica con la que me engañaste —Harry bajó la cabeza, avergonzado—. Siendo sincera, preferiría que fueras más cuidadoso cuando esté yo delante, al menos durante un tiempo, pues está todo muy reciente, pero dado que vamos a seguir siendo amigos, supongo que tendré que aceptarlo, así que deja de preocuparte, ¿vale? —le pidió de carrerilla. Harry alzó la vista y la observó durante unos segundos, tratando de decidir si Astoria estaba siendo sincera o solo lo decía para quedar bien. Aunque la rubia nunca había sido muy dada a decir las cosas solo porque sí.

—De acuerdo —concedió, tendiéndole la mano. Astoria la aceptó, encantada. Sabía que verlo con Ginny le molestaría todavía un poco, más por el hecho de que ellos pudieran tener algo que ella se había negado a sí misma que por lo que pudiera sentir por Harry, pero también sabía que acabaría asumiéndolo—. Está bien, entonces me voy, quiero tomar un poco el sol antes de meterme a hacer unos largos —le explicó.

—Disfrútalo —le deseó, tendiéndose en la tumbona y cerrando los ojos.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, pues sabía que a Astoria no le gustaban las piscinas ni nada de ese tipo. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza todavía con los ojos cerrados. Se quedó adormilada durante lo que a ella le parecieron unos minutos, hasta que una voz le habló.

—Si sigues así mucho más tiempo te quemarás —dijo la voz. Astoria suspiró.

—¿Otra vez tú? —preguntó la chica abriendo los ojos, topándose con Draco Malfoy—. ¿Nunca te das por vencido?

—No.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué te ha dado por mí? Hay muchas chicas y más dispuestas a lo que sea de lo que estoy yo… —aseguró.

—Sí, pero a mí me gustas tú —Astoria abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Draco se apresuró a aclarar—. No me refiero a gustar de 'gustar' sino a que me pareces una chica interesante. —Astoria se sonrojó ante la aclaración.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo al fin. En ese momento se escucharon unas risas a lo lejos. Al parecer Harry había decidido jugar también al voleibol y se había caído a la piscina cuando había ido a rematar un balón. Astoria se estremeció.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido, preocupado por las reacciones de la chica. Ella lo miró durante unos segundos sin decidirse a hablar. Al final lo hizo.

—Sácame de aquí —le pidió, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Draco asintió, desconcertado y, haciendo un gesto, la precedió en el camino hasta los aparcamientos.

.

Se encaminó hacia el terreno en el que se impartían las clases de montar, donde habían soltado a los caballos para que estiraran las patas y no estuvieran todo el día encerrados, bajo la atenta mirada de los cuidadores. Ron vio que algunos huéspedes les hacían fotos a los animales mientras se acercaba a la valla, que saltó una vez llegó a ella. Caminó entre los caballos, saludando a los trabajadores, buscando a su compañero, a Mor. Lo encontró en un grupo, con cuatro potrillos a su alrededor, sus crías. Ron, tras acariciar débilmente el morro de su caballo, se alejó y se quedó mirando al grupo de animales pensando en lo que había descubierto a raíz de las palabras de su hermano.

_«No podía contener lo mucho que la quería, ya fuera por palabras o acciones, siempre quedaba en evidencia, ¿así que para qué seguir engañándome a mí mismo?»_

A lo largo de esos días había quedado tantas veces en evidencia que ya no podía ni enumerarlas. Todas ellas le habían hecho sospechar a Lavender que él no quería a Hermione, pero era todo lo contrario, claro. La quería más de lo que debería querer a una novia falsa, a una chica que había conocido hacía poco más de una semana, y no en las mejores circunstancias.

_«¿Qué has hecho, Ron?»,_ se preguntaba, mirando como los potrillos correteaban alrededor de Mor.

Él siempre había sido muy cuidadoso al relacionarse con sus contratistas, pero claro, con Hermione había salido todo al revés desde el principio. Desde que supieron que tendrían que pasar la semana en La Madriguera y no solo tuvieron que compartir la vida de ella, sino también la de él.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, recordando como todo se había torcido el día en el que había ido a pasar la noche a casa de Hermione. Fue ahí donde empezaron a compartir más de lo que deberían, pero había pensado entonces que podrían llegar a ser amigos, como lo era de Fleur. Sin embargo, con Hermione no fue tan fácil guardar las distancias.

Recordó como su cuello le había llamado tanto la atención antes de entrar en la casa de sus padres, al ponerle la cadenita, que aún llevaba la noche anterior y cuyo recuerdo hizo que el chico se estremeciera; su apoyo durante los días que tuvo exámenes; la mirada que intercambiaron cuando fueron a comprar ropa; la noche en la camioneta viendo las estrellas. Se maldijo otra vez mentalmente. Se había relajado demasiado y ahora había caído en las redes de esa castaña sin que ella se lo propusiera siquiera.

Al abrir los ojos vio como Morgan pasaba su hocico por la nuca de uno de los potrillos que lo rodeaban, el cual era marrón. En ese momento la cara de Ron perdió el poco color que le quedaba. Salió corriendo en busca de Hermione.

.

—Bueno… ¿Y por qué esa urgencia por que te sacara de La Madriguera? —preguntó Draco una vez que tanto él como Astoria tuvieron cada uno la comida que habían pedido. Estaban sentados en un restaurante del pueblo más cercano a la casa rural. No habían hablado durante todo el camino, pues Draco había querido darle tiempo a Astoria para aclarar sus ideas antes de preguntarle nada.

—Por todo —dijo simplemente, Astoria—. Porque estoy harta de la piscina y por Harry y Ginny…

—¿Ginny? —se extrañó Draco.

—Sí, está saliendo con Harry, ¿no lo sabías? —le dijo la rubia. El chico negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, en realidad no sé si salir es la palabra, pero hay algo entre ellos.

—Entiendo… ¿Y tú sigues sintiendo algo por él, no? —preguntó el chico, más interesado que otra cosa.

—No —aseguró Astoria y se dio cuenta de que no mentía—. Es solo que… —En ese momento se dio cuenta de que quien estaba ante ella era Draco Malfoy, aquel con el que se había llevado tan mal esos días, con el que había tenido ese sueño tan perturbador. Se había propuesto ser un poco más amigable con él después de que lo viera alejarse cabizbajo de su cabaña la noche anterior, sabiendo que estaba siendo un poco injusta con él, aunque esto era demasiado. Pero ella necesitaba hablar con alguien y con quien lo haría sino, ¿con Hermione? ¿Sobre Harry, que era prácticamente su hermano, o sobre una cicatriz de la que ni siquiera sabía que existiera?—. Es que les envidio —reconoció, clavando la mirada en su plato—. Él es libre de estar con quien quiera, mientras que yo jamás podré estar con alguien, al menos no totalmente, y ningún hombre se conformará con lo que yo estoy dispuesta a ofrecer. —Se apresuró a darle un bocado a su comida, avergonzada ante lo que acababa de decir delante del rubio.

—¿Dispuesta a ofrecer? —preguntó desconcertado. Astoria suspiró, decidida a que si iba a hablar lo haría de verdad.

—La negativa a enseñar mi espalda no es exclusivamente estando en público, ¿me explico? —Draco la miró, desconcertado. Sus engranajes no paraban de trabajar, intentando descifrar que quería decir la chica que estaba ante él. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron totalmente.

—¿No tenías… ya sabes… con Harry? —preguntó, más sorprendido de lo que cabría esperar. Se preguntaba cómo lo habría soportado el moreno, ya que él no podía estar mucho tiempo sin realizar ese tipo de acciones, y se apiadó por él y por ella—. ¡Pero Astoria, eso es ridículo! ¿Por qué no?

—No quería que saliera corriendo —dijo simplemente, totalmente sonrojada, deseando huir ella ahora.

—Yo no me alejé corriendo cuando te vi —le recordó, sintiendo como sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura—. Más bien todo lo contrario —reconoció, llevándose otro bocado de su filete a la boca, más por hacer algo que porque tuviera mucha hambre. Astoria alzó la vista, con una chispa de picardía en los ojos.

—Eso es distinto, tú eres un salido —bromeó. Draco entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo estar ofendido. Una vez tragó, le contestó.

—No más que cualquiera y tengo la vista tan bien como cabe esperar de alguien que no necesita gafas y puedo decirte que en ti no hay nada que pueda provocar que un hombre quiera alejarse corriendo —aseguró. Astoria se sintió halagada ante eso, bajando la vista otra vez a su comida, prácticamente intacta—. Yo… —dijo dubitativo—. Sé que seguramente no me contestarás pero quiero hacer la prueba de preguntarte una cosa —dijo, bajando la vista a su plato también, cortando otro trozo de filete. Astoria lo sopesó durante unos instantes, imaginando lo que podría querer preguntarle.

—Adelante —le permitió. Draco, ante la sorpresa, se atragantó levemente. Bebió un poco de refresco antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó todavía anonadado. Toda esa situación le resultaba extraña, pues no entendía por qué Astoria se mostraba de repente tan amable. La chica asintió—. Quería preguntarte qué… ¿qué te pasó? —logró decir, temeroso ante la reacción de Astoria, quien se encogió un poco en su asiento—. Pero si no quieres contestar tengo otras preguntas, como…

—Fue un accidente de moto —dijo rápidamente. Hacía mucho que no hablaba de eso con nadie, así que era una sensación extraña, aunque liberadora—. Un guardarrail, cuando tenía diecisiete años —dijo sin querer entrar en más detalles. Draco, tras dudarlo mucho, colocó una mano sobre la de la chica que estaba más cerca.

—Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntarte —se lamentó el chico. Astoria negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, es solo que es raro… Hablar de esto después de tantos años con alguien a quien casi no conozco… —se explicó.

—Quizás por eso puedas hacerlo… A veces es más fácil hablar con desconocidos —comentó Draco. La rubia alzó la vista de su plato y lo miró a los ojos. El chico decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema—. Bien, entonces, ¿qué quieres de postre? —preguntó, mientras alzaba la mano para llamar al camarero.

—Tarta de chocolate —afirmó, asintiendo animadamente, agradecida por el nuevo tema. Draco rio ante la cara de la chica.

.

Ron llegó sin resuello a la zona de la piscina, donde se topó con la familia de Hermione haciendo un pequeño picnic. Habían decidido pasar todo el día allí, para descansar después de tanta excursión. Estaban sentados, ocupando varias mesas del AquaBar. Ron se acercó a Hermione, tratando de llamar su atención, para que fuera con él y así hablar de aquello de lo que se había percatado y le tenía tan inquieto, pero no pudo pues una voz lo llamó.

—¡Hey, Ron! —Era Lavender, que estaba en la barra del AquaBar, esperando para pedir su bebida—. Acércate un momento —le pidió. En esa oportunidad Ron sí se acordó de quitarse los zapatos y se acercó a la rubia, un poco cansado de ella—. No le digas nada a Hermione sobre nuestra conversación, ¿vale? —le pidió. Ron se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud de la chica—. Te creo, pero no quiero que Hermione sepa que me preocupo por ella, eso le quitaría toda la diversión a nuestra relación —le confesó, guiñándole un ojo. Ron sonrió un poco ante eso aunque en ese momento estaba demasiado preocupado como para encontrar nada demasiado divertido.

—No te preocupes —le dijo. En ese momento se acercó Fred.

—¿Qué van a querer los señores? —preguntó.

—Yo un zumo de naranja —contestó Lavender, un poco sonrojada por lo ocurrido ayer en la fogata con Fred, aunque disimulándolo bastante bien. Ron la miró sorprendido. Esa chica tenía un problema de doble personalidad, seguro.

—Yo una botella de agua —dijo el pelirrojo a su hermano. Fred se lo sirvió y ambos se acercaron de nuevo a las mesas que ocupaba la familia. Ron se sentó al lado de la castaña, desistiendo de hablar ahora con la chica. Hermione, envuelta en la toalla para que absorbiera la humedad de su cuerpo, lo miró preocupada por su nueva relación con su prima más problemática.

—¿Qué quería Lavender? —le preguntó entre susurros, para que nadie los oyera.

—No te preocupes, salí airoso —aseguró. _«Demasiado»,_ pensó—. ¿Y Astoria? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Ni idea —contestó la chica, sorprendida por la pregunta y un tanto inquieta por no conocer el paradero de su amiga.

.

La comida pasó entre risas y anécdotas. Una vez acabada, se organizó otro partido en el que Hermione también se vio obligada a jugar ante la insistencia de su padre, por lo que Ron no pudo hablar con ella. Resignado, se recostó en una tumbona, a la espera de que acabara el partido y así hablar con Hermione. Después de unos minutos se quedó dormido, agotado por la carga emocional del día, bajo el ardiente sol.

* * *

**Capítulo escrito por Nay R/HR**

**N/A: Agradecemos a todos sus lindísimos comentarios. Pienso contestarlos ahora.**

**Para aquellos que escriben como anónimos, simplemente gracias. Nos hace muy bien recibir respuestas positivas.**

**Con respecto a algo que dijo Mel y que a veces mencionan algunas impacientes: Nay ya tenía el capítulo escrito hace mucho. Las dos tenemos los capítulos escritos. Para que se hagan una idea, ya tenemos adelantados cuatro capítulos más. Lo único que hacemos es poner dos semanas parciales entre publicación y publicación, para no cederlo todo en bandeja y porque además, nos tomamos el tiempo de corregir una vez cada una cada capítulo y porque no queremos que luego de una publicación estemos con las manos vacías. Es por el bien de ustedes. También quería comentarles que el fic no está muy lejos del final. Nos falta escribir un capítulo a cada una y el epílogo. Dije "Escribir", no se alarmen. Todavía quedan antes de eso los otros capítulos que ya están escritos. A medida que el fic avanza, tratamos de hacerlos más largos para que estén más satisfechas con el contenido.**

**De todas maneras, este es un fic que se aprecia más cuando se lee entero y de corrido, que esperando entre capítulo y capítulo, porque creo que así parece que no pasa nada, cuando en realidad en unos pocos días pasa de todo. Es que nos tomamos el tiempo de detallar qué pasa casi a cada hora de cada día.**

**Quería aclarar esto para que no piensen que una tarda más que la otra y no se enojen con ninguna. (Aunque escribiendo yo siempre fui la que más tardé, el tema es que como empezamos a publicar cuando ya teníamos escritos como doce capis, no tuvimos problemas para disimular nuestros retrasos jajaja). Hacemos lo que podemos para corregirlo y que no tenga errores y puedan leer como se merecen. Y deberíamos estar publicando mañana, pero como sabíamos que no íbamos a poder, tampoco el fin de semana y se venían días complicados, hicimos lo que pudimos para revisarlo, corregirlo las dos y publicarlo hoy. Ah, y contestar los comentarios, aunque yo sea una inadaptada social que va a contestar a los usuarios registrados una vez envíe esto.**

**Gracias por todo, que pasen una linda semana en los días que restan y espérennos que el siguiente capítulo estará publicado más o menos en dos semanas.**

**Saludos,**

**Lu (:**

**EDITO: Bueno, iba a contestar como recién dije. Pero por cosas personales no estoy de ánimo y bueno, no tengo mucho por decir... :/ Un beso, no se enojen. Igual no hubo dudas según leí. Gracias...!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Aunque durante la tarde se había nublado el cielo, la resolana pegaba fuerte, pero una pequeña ventisca auguraba que en la noche no haría tanto calor como en los últimos días. Ron abrió los ojos y observó que el día se le había pasado durante su larga siesta. Todavía había gente en la piscina, algunos tomando un trago fuera y otros más lejos, jugando al voleibol. Se incorporó a medias, con los músculos entumecidos y sintió un frío en la espalda, que decidió ignorar.

Fleur se le acercó con una sonrisa. Fue la primera cara conocida que vio entre todo el gentío de huéspedes. La chica llevaba algo en sus manos, que se lo tendió apenas llegó junto a él y se sentó a su lado.

—Luces muy convincente aquí —le comentó la francesa. Ron vio que se trataba de su foto con Hermione, la que anoche había sido la clave de todos sus sentimientos encontrados—. ¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé, tal vez dormí demasiado… —habló con la voz un poco ronca. Dejó la foto, se despeinó y sin decirle mucho más, se acercó trotando a la piscina y se tiró de cabeza. Fleur se quedó perpleja mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Ron salió hecho una sopa y la miró con una sonrisa algo forzada—. Estoy bien, en serio.

—Ya veo. Pues te secas y vuelves a tu cabaña o te enfegmagás —le indicó su amiga, alcanzándole la toalla que estaba en el respaldo de la tumbona en la que Ron había estado durmiendo. Luego le dio la foto, metiéndola en el sobre papel madera una vez más.

—Sí, _mamá_ —contestó Ron, bromeando. Ella sonrió y caminó un tramo del trayecto que iniciaron para salir del complejo, sosteniéndolo de la cabeza y frotándole el pelo con cariño pero también como reprendiéndolo, mientras lo imitaba con voz burlona.

—Sí, mamá, bla-bla-bla… ¡Cuídate tonto! —le pidió, luego de imitar su voz, dándole un empujón en la cabeza que antes acariciaba y provocando que él siguiera caminando impulsado hacia su cabaña, mientras ella se separaba de él y continuaba por el sendero hacia la casa principal.

.

Siguió el trayecto con la fotografía en la mano, sintiéndose algo cansado y derrotado por el sol. La cabaña no estaba vacía; se escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr. Ron supuso que por eso no había visto a Hermione jugando al voleibol, aunque claro, habrían pasado horas desde que se quedó dormido y ella seguramente no se pasaría el día entero rematando balones.

Con desgana y la sensación de haberse olvidado de algo, dejó el sobre en el cajón de su mesita de luz y se acostó en la cama. Hermione, que había salido en ese instante, lo vio acostado y empapado, y pegó el grito en el cielo.

—¡Ronald! ¡Sal de ahí! ¿No ves que estás mojando toda la cama? —chilló, con una toalla pequeña en las manos y otra envolviéndole el menudo cuerpo. Ron se levantó con parsimonia y alzó una ceja, mirándola de arriba abajo—. No me mires así, ¿no estabas durmiendo?

—¿Y tú no estabas jugando? —replicó él, caminando hacia ella. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada. Por un momento, no supo ni por qué se estaban reprochando estupideces semejantes, pero aquello le dio risa y no evitó suavizar el gesto.

—Ve a bañarte, ¿sí? Por poco ya estamos sobre la hora de la cena —le dijo con una mirada comprensiva.

—Bien, no tardaré —le comunicó él, y tras rascarse la nuca, confundido, pensando que algo se le estaba escapando sigilosamente de su memoria, se adentró en el baño. Pero no iba a tardar demasiado allí, en efecto. Salió unos segundos después sosteniendo la ropa interior de Hermione, colgándole de un dedo. Ella lo vio y se sostuvo la toalla bien contra su cuerpo, ya que estaba por desnudarse para cambiarse justo cuando él apareció de nuevo—. Creo que necesitarás esto…

Se acercó a él y le quitó de un manotazo sus prendas íntimas, que había olvidado dentro del cuarto de baño, mostrando sus mejillas teñidas de rojo tras observarlo a los ojos y bajar su mirada. Hizo un ademán para que entrara de nuevo sin decir nada, pero Ron se quedó allí, sin hacerle caso, simplemente mirándola y pensando en todo lo que había descubierto durante el día. Aquello que le había confesado a Lavender casi sin pensar y cansado de sentirse presionado. Pero… ¿Lo sentía? ¿Se había enamorado de ella?

—Ron, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de volver al baño para usar la ducha. Él la miraba profundamente, con sus bellos ojos de cielo.

—No es nada. —Claro que no podía decirle, eso complicaría más la situación, y su trabajo era mantenerse al margen de los sentimientos, ser un escudo, un actor y nada más—. Me quedé pensando en algo que… hablé con mi hermano —mintió, aunque era cierto que también tenía presente lo que George le había dicho. Decirle que se quedó pensando en Lavender hubiera sido un error, ya que ella podría malinterpretarlo—. Pero no importa, no pasa nada.

—Está bien, ahora ve —dijo, aunque no era necesario; Ron ya estaba de nuevo dispuesto a higienizarse y olvidar un leve impulso de dejarle saber lo que sentía.

.

Fleur había terminado de ayudar a Cho en un día más de mucho movimiento. Al no participar de excursiones y ser un día libre, habían tenido que librar con muchos huéspedes yendo y viniendo toda la jornada. Por suerte, parecía que esa noche refrescaría y quizás una pequeña llovizna de alivio podría llegar. Aunque Molly evidentemente lamentaría ese hecho. Le gustaba que todo estuviera limpio, y embarrarse iba a ser algo natural si llovía. La mujer cruzaba los dedos y Fleur sonreía.

Cuando Cho y ella se asearon, luego de dirigirse a su habitación, la muchacha de rasgos orientales se perdió por el pasillo, alegando ir en busca de un colega que había quedado con ella. Fleur se preguntaba cuánto personal doméstico le faltaba por conocer. La Madriguera era muy grande, y los empleados, aunque fueran muy discretos, siempre iban y venían, se notaba que eran muchos. Ella, pensando en aquellas cosas banales, se dirigió en busca de Viktor hacia la piscina. Él seguramente ya estaría por cerrar, dado que la noche los había alcanzado. El itinerario decía que igualmente, de jueves a domingos, la zona del AquaBar quedaba abierta por la noche, pero la piscina siempre era un riesgo, y Viktor no tenía contrato para vigilarla de noche.

No había ni un alma por allí, excepto una de las masajistas que se estaba despidiendo de un huésped. A juzgar por cómo se tomaba la nuca éste, se lo veía muy adolorido. Esa misma persona se alejó del complejo y se dirigió a una de las cabañas. Fleur despegó la vista de él y observó a Bill. En realidad, siempre que buscaba a Viktor solía aparecer el pelirrojo mayor y, junto a él, una sonrisa galante. Caminó bordeando las vallas de la piscina y cruzó hasta posarse frente a ella.

—Hola —saludó Fleur. Bill se atusó el cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de respuesta—. ¿Has visto a Viktog?

El muchacho cambió el semblante aunque trató de no aparentar la amargura que sentía. Nunca una mujer lo había esquivado tanto antes. Fleur ni siquiera parecía dispuesta a jugar con él el numerito de la indiferencia, simplemente no estaba interesada en él. Y él había descubierto que nunca había deseado tanto la atención de alguien como ahora.

—No lo vi, pero a juzgar por el horario estará en el vestuario bañándose o terminando de cambiarse —le aseguró, solícito—. ¿No necesitas nada, preciosa?

—Que me dejes de llamag así, ¿puede seg? —inquirió la francesa, sonriendo encantadoramente como siempre. Su lacio cabello rubio recogido provocaba que Bill se muriera de ganas por acariciarlo, e incluso besar su cuello que pocas veces se veía al descubierto.

La muchacha carraspeó. Él ni siquiera llegó a averiguar sobre qué quería protestar la mejor amiga de su hermano, se acercó y la besó en la boca, pero lo hizo de una forma tan dulce y pausada, que Fleur no se animó a separarlo de ella enseguida y le correspondió.

Ese beso no tenía nada de brusco como había resultado el primero, por eso Fleur consideraba que se merecía una oportunidad. Sin embargo, el muchacho no le agradaba de esa forma, creía que podía caerle bien si no lo viera dejarse llevar tanto por las apariencias físicas. Según la cantidad de cosas que Ron le había contado de su familia, Bill era un mujeriego que nunca se había enamorado de verdad y que siempre habían desfilado chicas bonitas por los pasillos hasta perderse en su habitación. Que sin dudas era una buena persona y uno de los que más se esforzaban en su trabajo, aunque pareciera que no. Lo que Fleur cuestionaba internamente, era qué pensaría Bill de ella, si fuera una mujer mucho menos agraciada. Sólo parecía buscar una aventura a la que ella estaba totalmente negada y muy bien no sabía por qué. Quizás la forma de actuar de Bill le recordaba a aquel hombre que la había contratado y que había querido propasarse con ella.

Mientras él la besaba, ella subió una mano a su mejilla y una imagen acudió a su mente. Eran Viktor y ella, en una noche que jamás hubiese esperado pasar con él. Poco había logrado recordar de aquella vez, aunque en realidad, decía recordar menos para evitar pensar en todo lo que sí había logrado retener su mente. Se separó de Bill, con una sensación extrañaba en el pecho. Él no sonrió, la había sentido lejos y no le gustaba. La vio sonrojada y adorable, y supo que ella no era una apuesta más con Malfoy, era una chica que valía la pena y no tenía el más mínimo interés en él.

—Lo siento —musitó ella, tratando de alejarse. Él la acercó, tomándola de la cintura y le quiso dar otro beso, como si con ello fuera a cambiar sus sentimientos por él, pero Fleur lo volvió a rechazar volteando la cara, sintiéndose confundida por sus recuerdos sobre ese hombre que hace poco tiempo no podía ni ver y que ahora buscaba con frecuencia.

Se separó completamente y se alejó del pelirrojo. Necesitaba pensar. Lamentablemente para Bill, ella no tenía que pensar en si elegirlo o no, él no estaba ni siquiera en su consideración, aunque creía que se portaba mejor con ella ahora. Lo que deseaba era pensar en aquella noche y descifrar si en realidad había significado más para ella de lo que quería admitir.

.

Cerca de allí, con una mochila de _Puma_ colgada al hombro y vestido con jeans, zapatillas deportivas y camiseta negra de mangas largas, estaba Viktor, que había presenciado el inicio de la escena entre Bill y Fleur, tras haber salido del vestuario de hombres recién bañado, luego de un arduo día en la piscina. Había llegado justo para ver el beso y se había ido inoportunamente antes de que Fleur se separara del muchacho. Él no sabía por qué, pero ese beso le había molestado sobremanera. ¡Qué decir! Le había dolido realmente. Se marchó a su habitación en la casa rural, antes de que uno de los dos pudiera verlo parado como un bobo que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que significaba la francesa para él. Aunque no estuviera tan seguro de sus sentimientos, sabía que le importaba y mucho.

.

Esa noche, el manjar de orígenes desconocidos que había salido de las cocinas Weasley, había hecho desear repetir un segundo plato a más de uno, pero Ron y Hermione dijeron basta enseguida. Astoria tampoco quiso cenar mucho más y Katie y Lavender decidieron acompañarlos. Los padres y tíos de Hermione se quedaron preocupados mencionando el rostro de Ron, que parecía un tomate. Harry aseguró que había dormido buena parte de la tarde bajo el sol y que probablemente ese fuera el motivo.

El muchacho de redondas gafas, tras dejar caer esa aclaración, se vio fuera de la conversación y decidió levantarse también, excusándose educadamente con la familia de Hermione. En el vestíbulo se cruzó a la señora Weasley y a Ginny. La joven estaba detrás del mostrador que generalmente ocupaban Fleur o Cho, y su madre le estaba cediendo unas llaves para que las acomodara en su sitio. Ginny levantó la mirada y sus ojos se chocaron con aquel verde esmeralda que hacía días le trasmitía tranquilidad y equilibrio, y al mismo tiempo le provocaban mil sensaciones en todo el cuerpo que nada tenían que ver con la armonía; como si todo se pusiera de cabezas y su corazón no dejara de acelerarse. Se sonrojó violentamente, ya que el muchacho no parecía querer seguir de largo, se había detenido allí, perdido en sus ojos chocolate. Fue entonces que Molly carraspeó. Ginny miró hacia abajo, avergonzada. Por supuesto que no había dicho a su madre por qué ya no estaba con Draco, aunque Harry no fuera el motivo directo por el cual lo había dejado. Y el moreno ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con la señora Weasley. Hasta el momento, era un total desconocido para ella. Un amigo de la novia de su hijo pequeño y adorado. Harry sonrió y decidió irse rápidamente, antes de que aquello fuera mucho más incómodo. Él estaba sumamente enloquecido por Ginny, pero no sabía lo que ella sentía y tampoco podía saber aún si aquello los llevaría a algo más en un tiempo, pero sabía perfectamente que se sentía muy bien al estar con ella y que quería conocerla más.

Con una última miradita que Ginny captó, salió por la puerta y caminó por el sendero empedrado hacia su cabaña. Durante la noche anterior, ella había dormido con él, y aquello era de lo más extraño, porque ellos mismos eran unos extraños. Un amor de verano, una compañía pasajera; pero tampoco se parecía a aquello. No eran pareja y no sabían desde cuándo habían acordado ser amantes, pero al parecer lo eran. De alguna manera, aquello le daba la esperanza de que la pelirroja pudiera interpretar su mirada como una nueva invitación a pasar la noche con él.

.

El cielo estaba muy oscuro, era casi medianoche y todos se habían dirigido hacía unas horas a sus refugios. Ron estaba acostado ya hacía rato. Habían ido a AquaBar una media hora, pero decidieron irse porque el pelirrojo se sentía mal y Hermione tampoco estaba muy cómoda con sus primas y Astoria allí; y Fred, que siempre era muy indiscreto. George no se solía quedar la noche de los jueves, ya que estaba casado y tenía otra clase de compromisos. Pero sí lo acompañaba los fines de semana completos, a no ser que le surgiera algo de urgencia o ya programado. Igualmente se notaba que Fred se las ingeniaba bien solo. Katie y Lavender se divertían mucho con él y Astoria había sentido la necesidad de evadirse por un rato. Cuando el pelirrojo y la castaña decidieron volver, ella también supo que no pasaría mucho tiempo allí, así que se volvió hacia la cabaña que compartía con las chicas, dejándolas atrás y sabiendo que seguramente volverían tarde.

Hermione sabía interpretar muy bien lo que a Ron le pasaba. Tenía una fuerte insolación y había levantado temperatura. Se quejaba, empapado de sudor, en su lado de la cama. Ella, sentada a un costado, lo miraba asustada, tratando de pensar qué hacer. Fue hacia el baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha, colocando un tapón en la bañera para llenarla de agua fría.

Cuando volvió, Ron estaba balbuceando. Se acercó rápidamente a él y trató de levantarlo, pasando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de Ron. Pero él estaba muy pesado y no quería contribuir.

—¡No quiero! Tengo frío, Hermione —le dijo, temblando como un niño. Ella le acarició la frente tirándole el cabello hacia atrás, y luego se limpió el sudor que quedó en su mano, con su propia ropa.

—No seas gallina, Ron. No podrás recuperarte aquí tirado —replicó Hermione, tratando de razonar con él.

—Abrázame, sólo quiero que me abraces —le pidió Ron, con su cabeza a punto de estallar. Hermione lo abrazó pero en lugar de mantenerse así tomó los extremos de la camiseta del pelirrojo y se la quitó tirando hacia arriba—. Oye, si quieres… hacer algo más…

—Calla, Weasley. Vas a ir a la bañera, quieras o no —informó Hermione. Lo dejó allí acostado nuevamente y se encaminó hacia afuera. Por suerte aún no se había puesto el pijama, así que no tenía que preocuparse de salir mostrando más porción de piel de la usual.

Draco estaba merodeando la cabaña de Astoria, sabiendo que se encontraba sola, pensando si debería hablar con ella ahora que ya parecían llevarse mejor después del almuerzo que habían tenido, aunque no se hubieran visto luego de que él la trajera de vuelta, pero entonces vio que Hermione golpeaba la misma puerta que él había estado deseando tocar y Astoria salía en pijama, compuesto por un diminuto pantalón y una camiseta de finos tirantes, todo en color crema, y le preguntaba qué necesitaba. Él se acercó con preocupación.

—Ron está volando de fiebre, no deja de decir idioteces —comenzó Hermione.

—Eso siempre… —interrumpió Draco a sus espaldas. La castaña lo miró mal, pero después suavizó el gesto y Draco supo que le pediría algo, así que se adelantó—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sí, ahora que lo mencionas… —Astoria los escuchaba pero miraba de reojo al rubio, cubriéndose como si estuviese desnuda. En realidad con él, siempre iba a sentirse expuesta—. Iba a pedirle a Astoria que me ayudara a moverlo porque no se deja y sola no puedo. Pero mejor un hombre para esto, ¿no?

—Sí, seguro —corroboró él, aunque no le hacía ninguna ilusión tener que ayudar a Ron, pero no sería nada positivo que Astoria lo viera negarse, después de lo que le había costado que la rubia se ablandara un poco, no quería volver a restar puntos. Además, él era un caballero a pesar de todo, criado para comportarse de buena manera al menos frente a las damas—. Entonces vamos. Esto le pasa a Weasley por no ponerse protector solar.

—No sabes cuánta razón tienes, Draco. Tiene el cuerpo enrojecido —comentó Hermione contrayendo el rostro al imaginarse el dolor, mientras se dirigían hacia su cabaña, con una Astoria cohibida que iba detrás de ellos, en puntillas de pie y descalza.

Entraron y, como esperaban, Ron seguía tirado y cubierto de sudor. Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y Astoria sintió pena. No parecía muy mal quemado después de todo, pero él era muy blanco y por eso le debía haber hecho mal. Draco se acercó a él y Hermione los observó mordiéndose una uña insistentemente. Luego se dirigió al baño para comprobar que no se hubiera inundado, ya que había dejado el agua corriendo. Pero se encontró con la bañera llena y lista, así que pudo cerrar justo el grifo.

—¡Oye, no me toques, oxigenado! —chilló el pelirrojo con la voz ronca. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos. Había querido levantarlo pero Ron abrió los ojos y lo pescó a tiempo.

—Si no cooperas, Draco va a llevarte, así que tú eliges —le indicó Hermione al volver, con la cabeza ladeada y los brazos en jarras.

—No… quiero. Te… quie-ro… a ti —dijo Ron entrecortadamente, sin abrir mucho los ojos, pero mirándola. Hermione se sonrojó pero enseguida hizo un gesto a Draco para que prosiguiera y le restó importancia a los delirios que Ron mencionaba.

—¡Esta me la deberás, Weasley! —aseguró Draco, alzándolo como un saco de papas mientras el pelirrojo se seguía quejando. Lo llevó hasta el baño, seguido por Hermione, y lo bajó muy cerca de la bañera. Aún tenía el pantalón puesto, porque si no fuera así, ya lo habría metido directo en el agua.

—Gracias, Draco —agradeció Hermione, acercándose a Ron, que le pedía que no lo metiera en el agua mientras temblaba. El rubio asintió y salió del baño, pasando por al lado de Astoria, que estaba pegada al marco de la puerta, observándolo todo. La chica se movió un poco para que él no la tocara, sin embargo, Draco la agarró suavemente de un brazo y tiró de ella. Antes de que protestara la miró significativamente como para que entendiera que debía dejar a la parejita a solas. Astoria se volvió a mirar a Hermione.

—¿No necesitas que avise a Molly, Hermione? Quizás deban llamar a un médico… —Ella simplemente se sentía muy inútil allí y no quería tener que salir con Draco y hablar con él. A pesar de que intentaba ser más simpática con el joven, no podía negar que la ponía muy nerviosa.

—Yo… soy… médico —musitó Ron, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione. Hermione sonrió a su amiga.

—Descuida, tengo ibuprofeno; seguramente le bajará rápido con eso y el baño —aseguró la castaña—. Gracias por la ayuda.

—De nada —contestó Draco, yendo hacia la salida. Astoria lo siguió y, una vez fuera, él cerró la puerta.

No habían hecho ni dos pasos, cuando la chica emitió un quejido y levantó un pie descalzo agarrándolo con su mano. Draco la sostuvo para que no se cayera de costado.

—¿Se te clavó algo? —le preguntó con obviedad, ayudándola a caminar hacia la entrada de su cabaña. Ella lo miró mal—. ¿Qué? Te pasa por salir descalza.

—Yo no dije nada… —se quejó ella. Sus ojos claros se dirigieron a la mano que Draco tenía entrelazada con la suya para sostenerla. Volvió a subir la vista con sus mejillas ardiendo y lo que el chico hizo a continuación la dejó en peor estado aún; pasó un brazo por su cintura y la obligó a sentarse en el pequeño escalón ante la cabaña. Él se inclinó con ella y le miró el pie herido—. ¿Eres doctor ahora?

—Sólo es una pequeña astilla, mujer. ¿No tienes una pincita de depilar? —le preguntó él. Astoria resopló y asintió—. ¿Dónde? Voy a buscarla…

—No, deja, yo lo hago, no tienes que andar revisando todo —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie mientras hablaba, sin apoyar los deditos del pie derecho. Draco se conformó con aquello y la esperó unos minutos, hasta que la chica volvió a salir y a sentarse en el mismo lugar y le tendió la pincita.

—Bien, no es que haya mucha luz aquí afuera pero… —comunicó mientras trataba de sacar la astilla. Ella lo observó mientras el chico se concentraba. De un momento a otro tiró fuerte hacia atrás y sintió primero dolor y luego alivio—. Ya, no era la gran cosa.

Le devolvió la pinza y ella le sonrió agradecida. Tomó la pinza y la llevó adentro. Cuando salió, tenía puestas unas chancletas que no combinaban pero sí servían para no volver a sufrir el mismo inconveniente. Draco no se había puesto de pie, así que ella se volvió a sentar.

—Gracias —dijo luego de un instante de silencio. Él giró la cabeza y la miró.

—No fue nada —sonrió de manera ladeada, encantador como pocas veces podía serlo—. ¿Por qué no te cambias y vienes a AquaBar un rato? Hoy está abierto hasta las dos de la madrugada.

—No, Draco… —respondió ella, tratando de que su tono no denotara nada personal—. Quizás mañana… —Ante esa posibilidad, él volvió a tener esperanzas, así que con el entusiasmo encima, se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Te tomo la palabra —le susurró al separarse. Astoria sintió un escalofrío recorrerle su maltrecha espalda. No sólo por aquel suave beso, sino por la cercanía de su rostro, que no se había alejado cuando se separó, todo lo contrario, parecía estar mucho más cerca. Dirigió sus ojos a los finos labios del muchacho y recordó su sueño… Le faltaba el aire, definitivamente tenía que salir de allí. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y de un momento a otro se puso de pie como si fuera impulsada por un resorte.

—Me voy a dormir ya… ¡Adiós! —saludó con nerviosismo. Draco se paró quedando a su altura y asintió quedamente. La chica se metió en la habitación y se quedó apoyada en la puerta, tras cerrarla. Suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho, que subía y bajaba rápidamente. _«¿He vuelto a la adolescencia o qué?», _se preguntó.

Draco sonrió, caminando lentamente hacia su habitación.

.

Ron se dejó quitar el pantalón y chilló un poco cuando Hermione lo llevó hacia la bañera, pero valió la pena ya que luego de varios minutos dentro, sintiendo tanto frío, se le estaba pasando bastante el ardor en su piel y el dolor de cabeza. Hermione le había dado un analgésico además, así que la temperatura debería estar bajándole considerablemente. Aunque balbuceaba alguna que otra incoherencia aún. No dejaba de sostener su mano, así que ella no había podido siquiera moverse del lado de Ron, por más que no pensara irse. Con la mano libre juntaba agua y la tiraba sobre la cabeza pelirroja de él. Al principio él temblaba de frío, pero se fue acostumbrando y las últimas veces que ella hizo aquello, la miró seriamente agradecido. De todas formas, no dejaba de tener el impulso de abrazarla para no sentir aquellos escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo de un momento a otro.

—Quiero salir… —dijo Ron débilmente. Hermione lo miró llena de ternura. Realmente parecía estar al lado de un niño y no un hombre que, además, se había recibido de médico. ¡Quién lo diría!

—Aguanta un poquito más, Ronald —le pidió ella.

—Si vienes conmigo, aguantaré —le aseguró con picardía. Ella cerró los ojos con cansancio y deseó que Ron dejara de tentarla. Había querido convencerla de bañarse con él durante la primera mitad de su delirio temporal.

—Estoy vestida y no me voy a mojar —contestó Hermione, tratando de que comprendiera. Ron se apoyó contra su propio brazo y con el pulgar de la mano que tenía entrelazada con ella, le acarició el dorso de su mano.

—¿Y si no estuvieras vestida? —preguntó con inocencia. Hermione sonrió, aunque sonrojada.

—No puedo creer que me estés hablando de esta forma. Pareces un adolescente…

—Sólo sácame de este cubo de hielo o te tiraré conmigo... ¡Por favor! —le pidió Ron, tirando de su brazo y provocando que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca. Ella muy a su pesar se apartó, antes de que deseara hacer algo que estuvo evitando todo ese tiempo; ceder y robarle un beso hasta dejarlo sin respiración, porque siempre era Ron el que actuaba de esa manera, siempre él manejaba los tiempos. En la farsa, e incluso en los momentos en que todo se les había ido de las manos, sin actuación de por medio.

Hermione sabía que Ron ya no se encontraba tan mal, de hecho su forma de hablar era menos alicaída, y temía que estuviera fingiendo encontrarse igual de delirante para aprovecharse de la situación y así tener la excusa de la fiebre al día siguiente. De todos modos lo ayudó a levantarse y a salir de la bañera. Ron trastabilló pero ella lo sostuvo y le alcanzó una toalla.

—¡Siéntate ahí! —le dijo, al bajar la tapa del inodoro. Él se sentó abrazando la toalla como si fuera su salvación y la miró con los ojos enrojecidos—. Te buscaré otro… calzoncillo. Me imagino que podrás cambiarte solo, ¿no?

No podía estar más colorada… Pero debía preguntarle aquello, porque Ron se había mojado el que traía puesto y necesitaba un cambio. El chico tuvo las suficientes fuerzas como para alzar una ceja sugestiva. Hermione negó con la cabeza, resignada, y lo dejó solo. Al rato volvió, pero tuvo que taparse los ojos, ya que Ron estaba desnudo y se secaba las piernas carentes de vello con la única toalla que tenía. Y no era que no lo hubiera visto ya, pero no quería volverlo a hacer. Ya era suficiente con todo lo que había pasado, erróneamente, entre ellos.

—Podrías haberte tapado, ¿no? —reprochó, estirando su mano para que él tomara el bóxer. Ron lo agarró y se lo puso, habiendo dejado a un lado el otro. Luego se vistió con el pantalón de pijama que le había sacado antes Hermione, y continuando un poco tembloroso, se secó el cabello de manera rápida y salió acompañado por ella, sin acomodar absolutamente nada en el baño.

.

Cuando Ginny salió a hurtadillas esa noche, con el corazón en un puño, procuró que nadie la viera en el camino hacia la cabaña de Harry. Definitivamente se replanteó no irrumpir allí, pero él la hacía sentir bien y quizás apenas conocerlo era lo que más le excitaba de la relación.

Al golpear, mirando hacia todos lados con miedo de que la descubrieran, Harry abrió la puerta rápidamente como si la hubiese estado esperando del otro lado y la jaló de un brazo hacia el interior. Cerró la puerta y la aprisionó contra ella, pero no la besó. La miró muy de cerca, con la respiración agitada.

Ella subió una mano y le quitó las gafas con cuidado. Acercó su boca y le besó castamente la comisura de los labios. Harry abrió su boca y prácticamente le arrancó la respiración. Tras jugar insistentemente con sus labios, como una previa de sus encuentros fogosos, se separó de ella y Ginny se acercó a su oído para hablarle.

—Trata de no mirarme como lo haces frente a mi madre… —le susurró. Con aquello provocó que todos los vellos de la nuca de Harry se erizaran. Él se separó un poco para mirarla, aunque no viera mucho sin anteojos—. Es muy intuitiva.

—Lo intentaré, pero es imposible ignorarte —aseguró él, con una pequeña sonrisa seductora. Chocó sus narices en un juego casi inocente y luego volvió a besarla, robándole el primer gemido de muchos en aquella noche…

.

El sonido de la fina llovizna no dejaba dormir a Hermione. O en realidad era tener a Ron tan cerca luego de haberse acostado con él la noche anterior. Si Ron temblaba por enfermedad, ella lo hacía por el nerviosismo, además de saber que él, delirante o no, no dejaba de comprometer la situación.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que la mano de Ron encontró a la de Hermione y entrelazó sus dedos firmemente. Se sentía levemente tembloroso, parecía tener alta la temperatura aún, y lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella. No sabía si ser tan directo era producto de su estado. La escuchó suspirar y la llamó de nuevo, como por décima vez, pegándose a ella.

—Hermione… —Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de no hacerle caso, ya que volvería a decirle alguna cosa que en su sano juicio no diría. Sentía la mano caliente de Ron sobre la suya y no podía evitar estar nerviosa—. Hermione.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó alterada. La tensión, la cercanía, la situación, todo lo que había pasado la hacía estallar justo ahora. Ron, con aquel insoportable dolor de cabeza y el latido desbordante de su corazón, se posicionó descaradamente sobre ella, porque no podría estar más adorable para él, aun así de alterada—. ¿Qué demonios haces, Ronald?

—Tranquilízate —susurró él.

Sí, definitivamente admitía estar mal de la cabeza a esas alturas.

—No veo cómo —musitó ella, estirando un brazo hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar el interruptor que encendiera la tenue luz de su lámpara. Al hacerlo y mirarlo a los ojos, le tranquilizó no ver deseo en ellos, sin embargo, Ron volvió a descolocarla con sólo hablar.

—Dame un beso —le pidió. Hermione, durante la fase "enfermedad" que pasó Ron, lo había escuchado decir muchas cosas, incluso que la quería, pero pedirle un beso era demasiado. Y no creía que Ron siguiera mal del todo. Aun así le tocó la frente, no sólo para alejarlo de ella, sino para comprobar su temperatura.

—Ronald, quítate de encima, en serio, estás indispuesto. —Lo golpeó en los brazos tratando de que se alejara. Aquello no estaba nada bien.

—No me importa, quiero besarte, te prometo que no te voy a tocar, sólo quiero un beso —rogó él, acercando mucho su boca. Ella giró su cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo ganas de besarte —puntualizó. Hermione lo miró con mala cara.

—Quieras o no, está mal, no podemos hacer esto —inquirió negando con la cabeza de manera insistente.

—Te besaré a la fuerza —le dijo. Sus ojos azules pedían por favor.

¿Y si un simple beso se les iba al carajo como la noche anterior?

—¡No tienes fuerza, Ronald! Tienes que dormir —aseguró, cansada de rogarle, sosteniéndolo del pecho para que no terminara de caer sobre ella.

—Dormiré si me das un beso. ¡Por favor!

—Me estás chantajeando —dijo tras un resoplido.

Ron no sabía qué más decirle. Quería hacerlo. ¿Un impulso? Quizás… Pero lo deseaba. Así que se acercó más a ella, todo lo que pudo, y con una de sus manos le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Hermione dejó de hacer fuerza en ese instante de desconcentración y él se acercó lo restante.

Rozar sus labios, sólo rozarlos y sentía que el estado afiebrado era una constante junto a ella. Hermione no se resistió más. Quería llorar por ser tan vulnerable, quería decirle que para ella no era ningún juego, ni algo simplemente por un impulso, ni la presión del momento, pero no podía. No podía admitir aquello. Sería casi como asegurarle que en realidad lo deseaba mucho, no sabía desde cuándo, pero venía desde antes de acostarse con él, porque si no nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Se dejó llevar tanto por la situación, que permitió que Ron agarrara una de sus manos y la llevara por el mal camino. Cuando se dio cuenta, él había provocado que ella tocara y apretara con su pequeña mano, el firme trasero de Ron. Abrió los ojos aun siendo besada por él y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente se estaba perdiendo en un mar de lujuria, un momento íntimo que no debería compartir con él.

Ron emitió un gemido y se separó un momento al notar que ella ya no correspondía de la misma manera. Se miraron y ella sintió la necesidad de él en sus ojos. Sí, no podía negarse a sí misma que también lo necesitaba de la misma manera que él, pero ¿al día siguiente? ¿Volvería todo a ser tan incómodo como en ese día? ¿Hablarían de impulsos y tensiones?... Tal vez. Ron tampoco estaba seguro, pero sus deseos eran más fuertes. La quería, la quería de todas las formas posibles. Enfermo o no.

La besó de nuevo, con menos salvajismo y más suavidad. Y la abrazó, de manera que, cuando rodó para quedar de espaldas a la cama, se la llevó con él quedando ella encima. Hermione tiró su cabello hacia atrás y se olvidó de todo momentáneamente. ¿Cómo ignorar que Ron la deseaba? ¿Cómo ignorar que se sentía a gusto con esa sensación? Él la miraba como si se la quisiera comer a besos, cosa que estaba logrando. Y poco importaba, al parecer, lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Al igual que la primera vez, había otra cosa entre ellos mucho más fuerte que la consciencia: la pasión.

Se separó de Ron, tras escucharlo gemir nuevamente y lo atrajo hacia ella para que quedara sentado con ella encima. Él la abrazó y besó su cuello. Y de improviso nuevamente la dejó bajo él. Quería hacer a un lado algunas prendas y tomarla de nuevo. Hermione estaba sonrojada tanto como él. Extasiados de besos y caricias que no habían pensado poder repetir, pero lo hacían. Volvió a llevar sus manos, esta vez las dos, hacia el trasero de Ron, acercándolo a ella, moviendo de manera insinuante sus caderas, que chocaban en una fricción torturante. Él le quitó el camisón por encima de la cabeza, alzándola un poco y en lugar de quitarse al completo la ropa interior, simplemente la hizo a un lado, a tal punto de desesperación, que no podía esperar. Hermione lo miró, sintiendo cómo su intimidad rozaba la de Ron que, excitado, quería entrar en ella. Entonces se frenó. Hermione sabía por qué lo hacía, a pesar de parecerlo, ya no estaba tan segura, y Ron se había dado cuenta en el momento justo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y él la acarició en la mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con suavidad, tratando de no hacerle ver lo contenido que estaba, lo mucho que deseaba en ese momento no ser tan caballero y tomarla en ese mismo momento. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente y antes de contestarle se acercó a besarlo una vez más.

—No quiero hacerlo, Ron… Es decir, quiero pero… —Miró hacia un costado y derramó una pequeña lágrima. Él fue atento y la interceptó con el pulgar—. No quiero sentir lo mismo que hoy. No quiero que nos despertemos a la mañana, después de un nuevo capítulo loco entre nosotros, después de… un impulso. Ya sé cómo se siente y… no es justo, Ron.

—¿Para quién no es justo? —preguntó él, pasando dulcemente el dorso de su mano en la mejilla de ella.

—Para los dos, Ronald. No podemos hacer esto y al otro día ser los mismos.

—¡No seamos los mismos entonces! —convino Ron, muriéndose de ganas de decirle que no hacía las cosas simplemente por impulso.

—Estás trabajando para mí y... tengo la culpa de todo esto —dijo con amargura, tratando de no hacer caso a lo que él le pedía. Ron se puso a un costado para evitar seguir rozándola y ambos se colocaron bien la ropa, tapándose con las sábanas, aunque lo que Ron deseaba era correr al baño.

—No es tu culpa.

—No niegues la verdad, nada de esto está bien, desde un principio tuvimos exceso de confianza, primero al tratarnos mal y luego al ser más que educados.

—Es que no puedo ser una máquina que trabaja y no siente. Soy una persona, no puedo ignorar que eres una mujer antes de ser mi contratista —le explicó Ron, elevando un poco la voz.

—Pero no tienes que verme como una.

—Pues es demasiado tarde para que me digas eso, además... como si tú no me hubieses visto como algo más que tu simple acompañante de farsa —recriminó Ron.

—Lamentablemente, tampoco puedo ignorar que eres un hombre. Y que me atraes mucho —admitió Hermione, avergonzada.

—Y si es así...

—Si es así, nada —lo cortó ella.

—Hermione… —susurró Ron, acercándose a su rostro, apoyando su frente en la suya, y volviendo a acariciar su mejilla.

—No hagas más esto... —le pidió ella, cansada de tanto ceder a aquella atracción por él—. Te sentías mal, estabas con fiebre, pero apenas mejoraste seguiste fingiendo para llegar a esto, ¿verdad?

—No fingí nada, sólo quería que me dieras un beso, no te pedí nada más —aseguró Ron.

—¡Como si eso fuera poco! —musitó ella.

—Es poco comparado con todo lo que querría que hiciéramos. —Ella evitó su mirada, acalorada completamente.

—Es bastante fuerte para pensarlo, imagínate si lo dices así —murmuró Hermione. Ron se atrevió a darle un pequeño beso, con una delicadeza extrema.

—¿Sigues pensando que estoy delirando? —preguntó en un susurro aterciopelado.

—No, por eso deberías desistir —insistió ella, apagando la luz. Si tan sólo Ron pudiera darse cuenta de que con ese besito había bajado nuevamente todas sus defensas…

—Sólo quiero aclararte esto… Te pedí un beso, si las cosas se nos fueron de las manos no es mi culpa solamente.

—Está bien, no hace falta que digas nada más. Ahora duerme.

Por supuesto que Ron dormiría, pero primero necesitaría pasarse un buen rato a solas en el desordenado baño. Se estaba lavando las manos, pensando en lo que casi volvía a suceder con Hermione, cuando de repente recordó… Alzó la cabeza y se miró al espejo con ojos desorbitados. Cerró el grifo, apagó la luz y salió corriendo hacia afuera sin secarse las manos.

—¡¿Hermione, sigues despierta?! —le preguntó Ron, afectado realmente.

—Sí… —respondió de inmediato al escuchar su desesperación.

—Ya me acordé… —dijo. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

—¿De qué? —quiso saber, volviendo a encender su lámpara.

—De lo que te quería decir hoy… —Ron entre más lo pensaba, más nervioso se ponía—. Recuerdas que… anoche…

—Ron, lo que pasó, pasó —interrumpió ella, aunque en realidad moría por saber si él lo sintió como algo más que un hecho físico no significativo.

—¿No me digas…? —ironizó él momentáneamente. Suspiró con pesar, se metió en la cama y volvió a hablar al ver que ella se quedaba en silencio—. No nos cuidamos. —Sí, ese era el gran problema. Hermione comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente al comprender lo que significaba aquello.

—Ya… —habló como si no supiera qué más podía decir.

—¿No dirás nada más? —preguntó él. La vio acostarse de lado. Podía notar su nerviosismo al enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué puedo decirte que cambie lo que ya pasó? —dijo con miedo. ¿Y si ocurría? ¿Y si se había embarazado por aquel estúpido impulso? ¿Y si no hubiera pasado esa vez y sí lo hubiera hecho hoy, en caso de que hubieran seguido el acto? _«¡Qué inconsciencia!»_

—Pero ¿y si…? —comenzó, pero ella le cortó la frase tapándole la boca bruscamente con una mano.

—Creo que no es probable, ¿está bien?... Pero si pasa yo…

—…yo me haría cargo —le hizo saber Ron, volviendo a insistir, aunque eso no tranquilizara a Hermione. Darse cuenta de aquello tan tarde, y no por mérito propio, más bien porque él se lo comentara, hablaba de lo despistada que últimamente se encontraba. Y toda la culpa de esa poca concentración la tenía Ron. Ella lo sabía.

—Gracias, Ron… Pero no te adelantes. Creo que no puede ser. Al menos… en pocos días lo sabré —aseguró ella, sabiendo que debería llegarle el período regularmente como siempre. Si no fuera así… A preocuparse.

Ron se sintió mal porque sabía que aquello que había dicho haría que ella se pasara toda la noche despierta, pensando en el tema. La vio volver a derramar una lagrimita pero se volteó y no dejó que él siguiera viéndola. Apagó la luz, dispuesta a tratar de dormirse, sintiéndose tonta y avergonzada. Incluso había pasado por alto aquel enorme detalle y si no hubiese sido por el hecho de sentirse mal consigo misma, si no hubiese frenado a tiempo, hubiesen vuelto a cometer el mismo error.

Ron obvió el hecho de sentir que ya habían pasado por suficientes cosas y que no debía hacer algo más que comprometiera su trabajo, pero ya era demasiada la confianza entre ellos y sentirla sollozar tan cerca, sin hacer nada, no le parecía lo mejor que podría hacer. Pasó un dedo por el hombro de ella, delimitando aquella pequeña porción de su silueta, dudando, pero finalmente se acercó para abrazarla. Ella no dijo nada, pero eso la tranquilizó mucho, fue de esa forma que ambos se pudieron dormir al fin.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se encontraba sentado sobre un taburete alto en la cocina pionera de La Madriguera y reclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando sus codos en una mesada, donde varias frutas estaban cortadas en rodajas y bien ordenadas meticulosamente en varios recipientes. Tomó una manzana, la única que todavía no había sido cortada, y distraídamente le dio un mordisco. Molly lo vio un rato después, tras salir del baño, secándose las manos en su delantal.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi cocina, Draco? —farfulló llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¡Me has dado un buen susto, niño!

—No soy un niño, señora Weasley —le dijo Draco, con la boca llena. Luego tragó y volvió a hablar—. Tenía hambre…

Molly suspiró y tomó unas cuantas manzanas de una caja. Comenzó a lavarlas y luego las puso sobre una tabla de madera para seguir cortando. Escuchaba el crujir de la manzana que Draco comía con vehemencia, sabiendo que por algo más estaba allí. Fue entonces cuando sintió la mirada del muchacho, que estaba frente a ella.

—¿Por qué estás aquí realmente? —preguntó luego de aquel silencio, que no había sido incómodo, pero daba qué pensar.

—Estoy enamorado de usted… —musitó Draco muy seriamente. Molly soltó el cuchillo de golpe y lo miró con la cabeza ladeada y ojos incrédulos—. ¡Es un chiste, no me mire así, Molly!

Draco rio de la cara de la mujer y la vio también hacer un amago de sonrisa. A Molly nunca le había gustado el muchacho para su hija, pero solía ver lo bueno de la gente, aunque esa persona se empeñara en ocultar su verdadera personalidad. Draco igualmente siempre se había mostrado respetuoso y atento, pero sabía bien que sus hijos no lo estimaban mucho y no por el simple motivo de ser quien les "robara" a su hermanita pequeña.

—¿Puedo tomar esa pregunta como el hecho de que se ha enterado que ya no salgo con su hija? —inquirió Draco. Molly asintió—. Parece que las noticias vuelan. ¿Que me cambió por el primero que vio también se lo contaron?

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo rápidamente la mujer, aunque sí lo sabía. No era ninguna ingenua—. ¿No vas a contestarme, muchacho?

—Estoy aquí, señora Weasley, por que no quisiera volver a casa a decirle a mis padres que soy un fracaso y que ninguna mujer se enamorará nunca de mí realmente. Ninguna se casará conmigo si tiene al menos dos dedos de frente, y si lo hiciera alguna, sería por dinero. Pero soy muy orgulloso como para andar diciendo verdades vergonzosas siquiera a mis padres —admitió él, con una frialdad en el rostro que no acompañaba bien aquella manera de abrir su corazón—. Y no puedo decirles que Ginny, la única chica decente que se ha fijado en mí sin interés, me ha dejado por un cuatro ojos…

—Querido, si tan orgulloso eres, no estarías diciéndome esto —aseguró Molly, comprensivamente—. Tan sólo si fueras así de sincero con las chicas, tendrías la suerte de que alguna buena mujer se interesara en ti y te llegara a amar, sin fijarse en tu dinero… Y no menciones más lo de mi hija con ese joven, aún es prematuro, Ginny no te ha dejado por nadie. Ese chico es una aventura por el momento, si es que así son las cosas, como te dije, yo no sé nada. Pero no puedes asegurar que si está con él, sea para siempre.

—¿Acaso no quiere que sea así? —Draco en realidad querría haberle preguntado si lo hubiese querido como yerno si no hubiese hecho sufrir nunca a Ginny. Molly sonrió.

—No conozco al muchacho y no sé qué siente Ginevra, pero claro que si fuera en serio lo consideraría con gusto. Sólo han sido unos días desde que se conocen, así que no sé nada. Se supone que es una relación secreta, ¿no?

—Pues no son muy discretos —comentó él dejando la manzana a un lado y cruzándose de brazos—. Pero no me pregunte a mí, Ginny sabrá lo que hace.

—¿Y tú, Draco? ¿Sabes lo que haces? —Molly, que de vez en cuando seguía cortando trocitos de manzana para una ensalada de frutas, lo miró fijamente, dejando el trabajo a un lado.

—Por mucho tiempo creí saber, pero no era así…

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora entiendo un poco más… Relacionarse es difícil, por eso quiero quedarme unos días más, si no le molesta —comentó Draco, poniéndose de pie y arrojando el resto de su manzana al cesto.

—Mientras te evadas de mis hijos, a mí no me molestas para nada. Excepto cuando te metes en mi cocina sin permiso y me robas ingredientes —aseguró Molly, con una mirada que pretendía ser amenazante.

—Oh, lo siento. Tenía hambre realmente —dijo sonriendo de lado. Molly le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo, y él la dejó sola, saludándola con un pequeño gesto.

.

Viktor se despertó bien temprano para abrir la piscina y limpiarla un poco, ya que algunas hojas de los árboles habían caído por acción del viento. Encendió el filtro para que se limpiase bien el agua y volvió a cerrar la valla. El día estaba despejado, así que la suave lluvia de la noche sólo había sido una pequeña amenaza sin éxito. Aunque algunas zonas estaban un poco embarradas aún, pero con unas horas más de sol se secaría por completo. Caminó por un sendero, rodeando el complejo, pensando en lo que había visto la tarde anterior, antes de que anocheciera. El beso de Bill y Fleur lo había descolocado completamente.

Se frenó un momento y alzó la vista. Sin darse cuenta, apareció tras él la chica en cuestión, que observaba lo mismo que él. Justamente William Weasley llegaba con su padre en una camioneta cargada con maderas. Posiblemente eran para una futura construcción. Fleur se anunció al ver al pelirrojo bajando las maderas sobre el hombro.

—Te cae mal Bill, ¿eh? —inquirió la chica, asustándolo un poco. Viktor la miró y se cruzó de brazos volviendo sus ojos de nuevo al muchacho.

—No me gusta que se crea tan ganador con las mujeres —aseguró en toda respuesta, con sus pronunciadas cejas fruncidas. Comenzó a andar hacia la piscina de nuevo y Fleur lo siguió con pasitos cortos y rápidos para alcanzarlo.

—Pues a mí ya no me molesta tanto. Se paguece más a un Weasley ahoga. —Aunque el día anterior sí la había molestado con aquel beso, pero sólo había servido para confundirla con el búlgaro, ya que había recordado gran parte de la comprometida noche que vivieron.

—Tal vez sólo está descansando su forma de ser, para encarar sus planes de otra manera. Quizá se dio cuenta de que tiene que ser amable, pero no me fío de cómo te mira —comentó él, siendo más sincero de lo que esperaba. Fleur se sintió halagada e insistió con una pregunta que ya le había hecho una vez.

—¿Pog qué te impogta tanto eso? —preguntó. Él la miró a los ojos.

—Porque... supongo que me importas más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

* * *

**Locurita**

**N/A: Hola gente. Gracias por los comentarios. Bienvenidas a las lectoras nuevas! =) Hice lo que pude para que no pasara de esta semana la publicación. Estoy enferma, estuve muy mal, pero ya al menos se me pasó lo peor y sobre todo el dolor de cabeza se fue así que senté el culo para revisar esto y acá está el capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dicen. Espero que, aunque a veces y sobre todo en mis capítulos, la cosa se me vaya de mis manos y me ponga a escribir escenas pelotudas (XD) no les resulte una mala lectura y lo puedan disfrutar a pesar de mis incoherencias. Con Nay les agradecemos y esperamos que este fic les guste hasta el final. Ahora ya saben qué era lo que Ron le tenía que decir a Hermione y se agrega un poco de común preocupación en estos casos. Pero aquí saben que así como no nos pasamos de cursilerías, tampoco nos ahogamos en dramas, así que no se preocupen. Un saludo a todos los que comentaron y a los calladitos muchas gracias por leernos, es un placer escribir y compartir historias. Hasta pronto!**

**PD: Lavender y Fred no tuvieron nada. En el capítulo anterior se menciona la vergüenza de Lavender al estar frente a Fred, por aquello que pasó en el fogón, cuando Lav, sin saber nada de música, le dijo a Fred descaradamente lo bien que tocaba la guitarra, cosa que era totalmente equívoca. Seamos realistas; en este fic Lavender es descarada con los chicos. Si hubiera pasado algo más, no le avergonzaría. En cambio, algo tan inocente, sí le produjo vergüenza. Era necesario aclararlo.**

**Saludos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**¿Qué tal? Gracias por los comentarios, gente. Aquí el siguiente capítulo. No puedo evitar decir que... se acerca el final. ¡Felices Pascuas, un abrazo a todos/as!**

_**Capítulo de Nay.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Harry se despertó con los ruidos que hacían los huéspedes al pasar por delante de su cabaña de camino a la casa principal para desayunar. Suspiró, relajado, y miró hacia abajo, a su pecho, donde descansaba una cabeza pelirroja ensortijada. Si bien las noches con Ginny eran maravillosas, no lo eran menos las mañanas cuando despertaba y la encontraba allí, a su lado. Ese pensamiento le embargaba todas las mañanas desde que se venían dando sus encuentros y, todas las mañanas, se asustaba al descubrirse sintiéndose así, pues eso no tendría que pasarle. No con una chica a la que apenas conocía, no cuando ni siquiera sabía muy bien lo que había entre ellos.

Tratando de alejar esos sentimientos confusos, movió la mano que descansaba en la cintura de Ginny, bajo las sábanas, acariciando toda la longitud de su cuerpo. Para cuando había llegado a su mejilla, Ginny ya estaba despierta y tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenos días —saludó la pelirroja, abriendo al fin los ojos castaños, topándose de frente con los verde esmeralda de su amante. Se retorció entre las sábanas, estirándose un poco, aprovechando el movimiento para darle un rápido beso a Harry en los labios.

—Buenos días —le respondió de vuelta, una vez se hubiera alejado la pelirroja nuevamente.

Vio como la chica se enrollaba en la sábana y, aún sentada en la cama, miraba por la cabaña, buscando la ropa que había quedado desperdigada por la habitación la noche anterior. Harry vio que aún mantenía la sonrisa, lo que le llenó de una alegría difícil de describir y mucho más explicar el motivo por el que le embargaba ese sentimiento. O, al menos, complicado para él o eso quería seguir pensando.

—Si buscas tu ropa interior —empezó Harry— está aquí —le indicó, inclinándose hacia su lado de la cama para agarrar del suelo lo que tan atentamente buscaba su… ¿su qué?

—Sí, gracias. —Ginny se acercó para agarrar su ropa, pero Harry la puso fuera de su alcance y la besó, tratando de ahogar esos pensamientos que cada vez le asaltaban con más frecuencia a la mente. Ginny le respondió gustosa, pues Harry le hacía sentir plena, satisfecha, feliz. Sin embargo, había responsabilidades ineludibles—. Me tengo que ir —señaló alejándose del moreno, haciendo que éste suspirara apesadumbrado—. Pero si te… parece bien —empezó insegura. Ella tampoco quería irse y se había acostumbrado a pasar el máximo tiempo posible con Harry— podría venir esta noche… —dejó caer.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, componiendo una sonrisa que sólo le regalaba a ella, lo que la hizo suspirar. El chico asintió y se acercó para darle un último beso antes de que la chica empezara a vestirse. Harry se quedó sentado en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, viendo sin ver en realidad cómo Ginny se vestía y pensando en lo que ocurriría esa noche. Cuando Ginny terminó de vestirse se decidió a hablar.

—¿Te parece si esta noche hacemos algo… diferente? —le preguntó, levantándose de la cama, con sus calzoncillos ya puestos. Ginny lo miró un tanto sorprendida, pues no esperaba esa propuesta, pero, tras pensarlo un momento, accedió—. Bien, entonces te veo esta noche al principio del camino que lleva al bosque —sentenció, dando una cabezada de asentimiento, como si quisiera confirmar que lo decía en serio.

Ginny le sonrió, mostrándose de acuerdo y, tras darle un beso más de despedida hasta la noche, cargado de deseo y pasión, se alejó. Caminó hacía la casa principal, donde después de asearse y cambiarse de ropa, la esperaría su madre para reñirla por llegar tarde a su puesto de trabajo.

.

Ron llevaba despierto desde antes del amanecer. La siesta que había tomado la tarde anterior le había pasado factura y no podría haber dormido más, incluso si no hubiera tenido preocupaciones en las que centrarse y mantenerse así despierto prácticamente toda la noche. Y vaya si tenía. Para empezar estaba el hecho de que quizás Hermione estuviera embarazada, ¡embarazada! No quería ni pensar en cómo enfrentarían esa situación. Él le había dicho a Hermione que se haría cargo del bebé y pensaba hacerlo, a fin y al cabo sería su hijo, pero… era todo tan confuso.

También estaba el hecho de que había hecho el ridículo delante de Hermione la noche anterior con todo el asunto de los delirios. Si bien era cierto que al final lo había aprovechado para tratar de tener algo más que palabras con Hermione, en un principio los delirios habían sido reales y, aunque no lo recordaba todo, estaba seguro de que había dicho más de una cosa indebida.

_«¡Le dije que la quería! ¡Que la quería! ¿Se puede ser más idiota?»_, pensaba el pelirrojo, quien tenía la vista fija en el techo de la habitación desde que se había despertado. No quería moverse y casi no se animaba ni a respirar, pues Hermione estaba todavía durmiendo, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho y rodeada por sus brazos, y no quería perturbarla después de la mala noche que había pasado. La había notado moverse varias veces, aunque sin despegarse de él demasiado y en cierta ocasión la había notado sollozar, por lo que la había vuelto a abrazar en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que la chica se había dormido en la misma posición en la que se encontraban ahora. Después de eso, y según los cálculos de Ron, él no había conseguido dormir mucho más.

Notó a Hermione moverse entre sus brazos, por lo que aflojó un poco el agarre por si la castaña se quería alejar. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que esperaba, la chica se alejó sólo lo suficiente como para poner la cabeza a su altura y poder mirarlo a los ojos, que se habían desviado del techo para mirarla.

—Gracias por permanecer a mi lado esta noche —declaró, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. Suspiró, pensando en lo ridículo que sonaba eso para él. ¿Cómo dejarla después de lo que había descubierto que sentía y de lo que se les podría venir encima? Notó que bajo los ojos de la castaña había dos profundas ojeras y llevó la yemas de sus dedos hacía allí para acariciarlas delicadamente, haciendo que Hermione volviera a cerrar los ojos.

—Ojalá pudiera haber hecho más —dijo. Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos y los clavó en los orbes de su novio de alquiler. Pensó que nunca se había sentido tan cerca de ningún otro chico con los que hubiera salido, con los que había estado de verdad. Le pareció irónico que algo así lo hubiera conseguido a partir de una farsa. Se inclinó, acercando su cara a la de Ron. Al notar el movimiento, el chico cerró los ojos, esperanzado. Hermione, tras un momento de duda, desvió la cara y besó en la mejilla a Ron, de una forma más duradera de lo normal, pero no lo bastante como para sofocar las llamas de decepción que se habían prendido en los dos jóvenes.

Hermione se alejó unos segundos más tarde, sintiéndose triste y frustrada.

—Será mejor que me vaya a duchar o no llegaremos al desayuno… ¿O no te encuentras con fuerzas para ir? —preguntó, preocupada. La noche de insomnio no había sido solo por el posible embarazo, tal y como sospechaba Ron, sino también porque estaba preocupada por la salud del pelirrojo.

—Un Weasley siempre está preparado para una buena comida —bromeó, haciendo que la castaña esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

.

A pesar de que Hermione y Ron trataron de arreglarse lo más rápido posible, llegaron al desayuno cuando los familiares de la castaña ya estaban acabando. Ya ni siquiera estaban Katie y Lavender, que se habían ido a su cabaña a prepararse para la salida que harían ese día a algún pueblo cercano, donde comprarían las cosas que les faltaran para la celebración del sábado en La Madriguera. Astoria, que también iba a ir pero no había querido marcharse sin terminar su desayuno, le dijo a Hermione que se animara a acompañarlas, ya que la tenía muy abandonada desde que estaban allí.

—Me pregunto por qué será —dijo, como si quisiera hacerse la desentendida, pero clavando la mirada descaradamente en Ron. Esa escena hizo que los interpelados se sonrojaran y el resto de la familia riera de buena gana. Movida por la vergüenza, Hermione desvió la mirada hacia lo que se encontraba a las espaldas de Astoria, que estaba sentada frente a ella, intentando evadirse de la situación. Eso le permitió notar que Draco, que estaba sentado al otro lado del comedor terminando su desayuno, esbozaba una sonrisa ante la broma de su amiga que procuró borrar en cuanto se percató de que era observado por la castaña, lo que sorprendió mucho a la chica e hizo que se replanteara algunas cosas.

—Está bien, iré —accedió Hermione—. Pero yo conduciré otra camioneta porque quiero estar aquí antes de la hora de la comida y si voy en la misma que Lavender y Katie llegaré a tiempo para la fiesta de La Madriguera, sí… ¡pero la del año que viene! —sentenció, haciendo que todos volvieran a reír, Ron incluido en esta ocasión, por su dramatismo. Hermione los miró con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ninguno podrían negar que si Katie y Lavender en algo se parecían era en que amaban ir de compras, muy a pesar de la castaña.

Después del desayuno todos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la casa principal, donde habían quedado Katie y Lavender en encontrarse con Astoria y Hermione —si esta accedía a venir— para poder despedirlas. El momento de la despedida entre Ron y Hermione fue terriblemente incómodo para ellos aunque no se notó gracias, una vez más, a la profesionalidad del chico.

—Te veré esta tarde, mi amor —se despidió el chico, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y besándola castamente, recordando que Patrick estaba presente. La castaña nunca acabaría de sorprenderse de lo convincente que lograba sonar Ron cuando debía actuar como su novio, a pesar de todo por lo que estaban pasando.

—Hasta esta tarde, cariño —consiguió decir, mucho menos convincente que el pelirrojo, según su propio criterio.

.

Tras la despedida, Ron se alejó de camino a la piscina, en la que esperaba encontrarse con Viktor antes de que la abriera. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a ella divisó a lo lejos, en un cruce de caminos, a Fleur y Viktor, quienes estaban hablando. No podía oírlos, pero suponía que se estaban despidiendo, ya que después de lo que fuera que dijera Viktor, Fleur se había volteado y caminado en su dirección.

Fleur vio a su pelirrojo amigo nada más volverse y, aunque todavía estaba un poco turbada por lo que le había dicho el búlgaro, le dedicó una sonrisa a Ron, contenta de verle pues supuso que él podría ayudarle con todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

_«Además de que me alego de veglo pogque es mi amigo y lo quiego y eso…»_, se dijo la francesa, que se había sentido un poco mal al percatarse pensando en que sólo quería verlo para solucionar sus dudas con Viktor, cuando ella sabía que no era así.

—Gon, necesito hablag contigo —le dijo al llegar a su altura. El chico la miró un poco confundido, pero asintió. Saludó a Viktor a lo lejos, que lo había visto y se alejó con la chica.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado— ¿Te sientes mal aquí? —De repente le llegó una idea a la cabeza que no le gustó nada—. ¿No estará Bill intentando ir detrás de ti?

—Oh, Gon, cómo se nota que esta semana no tienes tiempo paga nada. Lo de Bill es agua pasada —declaró—. Eso ya no impogta. Con quien tengo pgoblemas es con Viktog —le aclaró.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, relajado, aunque todavía un poco molesto por lo de Bill. Tendría que enterarse mejor de que había pasado en otra ocasión—. ¿Ya habéis vuelto a vuestras peleas?

—No pgecisamente. ¿Guecuegdas la tagde en la que tú y Hegmione me dejasteis en tu casa con Viktog? —Ronald asintió—. Pues al final me quedé a cenag y entge una cosa y otga… y las copas de vino… pues… nos acostamos.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! —La sorpresa del pelirrojo no se podía comparar prácticamente con nada. No había tenido bastantes descubrimientos en una semana al parecer. Fleur le chistó.

—Calla o te oigá Viktog desde el otgo lado de la finca. —Habían ido caminando hasta la cabaña que Ron compartía con Hermione, donde se sentaron en los escalones.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Se supone que os odiabais! —A cada segundo que pasaba la sorpresa del pelirrojo no disminuía sino todo lo contrario.

—No nos odiábamos, simplemente no congeniábamos —declaró. Ron hizo un gesto de negación, incrédulo.

—¿Y ahora se pasaron, no?

—¡Ya vale, Gonald! ¡Hay cosas peogues!

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento —se disculpó el chico—. Es cierto que ahora os llevabais mejor pero nunca pensé que llegaríais a esos extremos… Creí que se debía a que os habíais deshecho de Lockhart. A cualquiera le estresaría trabajar para ese hombre y más en un trabajo así... —Volvió a negar con la cabeza, sin creérselo todavía—. ¡Jamás lo hubiera dicho! ¡Vosotros dos, juntos!

—¡Hey! Pego no estamos juntos, juntos, ¿eh? —aclaró—. Sólo fue esa vez. El pgoblema es que cgeo que Viktog ha empezado a sentig algo pog mí —señaló.

—¡Ah, vaya! ¿Y tú? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Yo qué? —volvió a preguntar sin comprender.

—¿Tú sientes algo por él?

—No sé —reconoció—. Ha pasado tan gápido todo… ¿No es posible que se sienta algo de la noche a la mañana no te paguece? Antes no nos sopogtábamos y ahoga… —Fleur no podía ocultar su nerviosismo al decir eso y no había conseguido engañar a su amigo. Además, Ron no pudo evitar sentir una especie de déjà vu al escucharla hablar así sobre una relación y él más que nadie sabía que sí era posible que todo cambiara sin que casi te dieras cuenta.

—¡Venga ya, Fleur! No insultes de esa forma mi inteligencia —le recriminó—. Sé sincera conmigo… ¿Ha cambiado algo respecto a ti para con Viktor? —Fleur se lo pensó unos segundos y luego suspiró, resignada.

—Bueno, ya lo sabes. Antes no sopogtábamos estag en la misma habitación demasiado tiempo juntos, pego ahoga quiego acabag pgonto mi tgabajo paga podeg ig a veglo un gato y hablag con él.

—Pues ya te lo estás diciendo tú sola… Te gusta —sentenció Ron—. ¡No puedo creerlo! Fleur y Viktor, sentados en un arbolito, dándose besitos, en el piquito... —canturreaba.

—¡Oh, cállate! —exclamó la francesa, aunque sin poder evitar las carcajadas al ver a Ron en semejante situación—. ¡Egues un exagegado! No sé si me gusta, sólo sé que todo esto es muy gago… Sólo queguía que me escuchagas un poquito no que me integogagas —aseguró, sacándole la lengua.

—Pues lo siento, Madame, pero es todo o nada —sentenció Ron, viendo como la chica se levantaba.

—En fin, me voy, tengo muchas cosas que haceg… ¡Ten cuidado con dónde te duegmes hoy! —exclamó, de espaldas al pelirrojo, alejándose de él.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? —le preguntó, avergonzado, con las orejas coloradas.

—La Madgiguega tiene oídos pog todas pagtes —dijo, misteriosa, riendo.

.

Hermione y Astoria iban tras la camioneta de las primas de la castaña, sumidas en un profundo silencio, lo que era raro en ellas, pero ninguna de las dos se animaba a comenzar la conversación pues ambas tenían cosas que ocultar. Astoria suspiró, resignada, decidida a empezar lo que vendría antes o después, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, dado que iba conduciendo.

—¿Me vas a decir ya por qué tienes esas ojeras o voy a tener que torturarte para ello, Granger? —preguntó al fin.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —señaló la castaña y es que las marcas de insomnio de Astoria tenían casi la misma profundidad que las de su amiga.

—Yo pregunté antes —comentó la rubia.

—Pero como eres una buena amiga aceptarás mi pedido de contar primero lo que te pasa a ti —chantajeó la castaña.

—Eres mala —afirmó Astoria.

—Lo sé —rio Hermione, encantada de haber ganado esa pequeña discusión con su amiga.

—Pues… ¿recuerdas lo que te conté ayer de Draco…? —preguntó, mientras sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más y más rojas.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo del sueño? —Astoria asintió sin apartar la vista de la carretera—. Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿qué pasa con eso? —Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo alarmante. Y en cierta medida lo era—. ¡¿Lo hiciste realidad?! —preguntó entusiasmada, pensando en la sonrisa que Draco se había apresurado a ocultar en el desayuno.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Astoria, como si la simple idea le resultara ridícula—. Es solo que… Ayer, después de que Draco te ayudara con Ron, tuve un pequeño percance… Por eso de ir andando descalza por el campo, ya sabes —explicó rápidamente—, me clavé una astilla en la planta del pie y él me ayudó a llegar a la cabaña y me la quitó… Y cuando volvía para dentro de la cabaña… por un momento…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, desesperada por saber.

—Quise besarle —sentenció Astoria. Hermione suspiró un tanto resignada ante la poca picardía que demostraba su amiga con su propia vida, aunque con la de los demás no le faltara de ello, para su desgracia—. Pero eso no es lo malo —dijo, sabiendo lo que Hermione estaría pensando—. Lo que pasa es que cuando me quedé dormida… volví a soñar con él —reconoció.

—¿Del mismo tipo de sueño que la última vez? —preguntó Hermione, ahora sí, sorprendida.

—Así es —sentenció Astoria, resignada—. No entiendo por qué me ocurre esto… No me pasaba desde… —Se calló abruptamente. Por un momento le había estado a punto de decir a Hermione lo del accidente— ya ni lo recuerdo —terminó. Hermione volvió a suspirar, lamentándose de que su amiga no quisiera compartir con ella lo que le ocurría.

—Bueno, Astoria, cariño… Es obvio lo que te pasa… Se denomina "calentón" y eso solo se quita de dos formas… —dejó caer la castaña.

—Sí… ¿Y tú eres de usar la más activa, no? —soltó Astoria, sin pensar en lo que decía—. Yo, Hermione, lo siento —se apresuró a disculparse.

Sin embargo, antes de poder articular una frase en condiciones, se vio interrumpida por los sollozos de Hermione. La rubia observó a su amiga, totalmente sorprendida por su reacción. Se desvió hacia el lateral de la carretera y paró la camioneta. No se preocupó por Katie y Lavender, pues hacía tiempo que no se las veía.

—Hermione, lo siento —insistió Astoria, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad para poder acercarse más su amiga y abrazarla—. No esperaba que te afectara tanto. —Notó como Hermione se alejaba de ella y la vio negar insistentemente con la cabeza.

—No es por ti, Astoria… Es que… ha pasado algo… terrible —sentenció, aunque no estaba muy segura de que 'terrible' fuera la palabra adecuada para la situación.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la rubia, ahora preocupada de verdad—. ¿Ron te ha hecho algo? —preguntó insegura, pues no creía que Ron hiciera daño a su amiga.

—¡No! —exclamó rápidamente la castaña—. ¡Claro que no! Él es fantástico, es muy bueno conmigo dado lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué pasa? —insistió.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté que pasó entre nosotros? —Astoria asintió, ¿cómo olvidarlo?—. No nos cuidamos —reconoció, volviendo a llorar. Astoria la rodeó con sus brazos, anonadada. La situación desde luego, era para tener ojeras y no solo eso. Se limitó a acariciarle la espalda hasta que se tranquilizó de nuevo.

—¿Ya es seguro? —preguntó una vez que estuvieron en marcha de nuevo ante la insistencia de Hermione de que si se tardaban más, sus primas se preocuparían.

—No, no me he hecho ninguna prueba… Me da miedo. No quiero hacérmela.

—Bueno… podrías usar otros métodos —sentenció Astoria, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Otros que te permitirán no saber nunca que pasó y así no tendrás remordimientos de conciencia —dijo, sabiendo que Hermione no podría lidiar con otras opciones.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la castaña, esperanzada.

—A 'la píldora del día después' —declaró, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza. Hermione tragó en seco, insegura, y clavó su vista al frente, mirando la carretera durante el resto del viaje.

.

Astoria y Hermione volvieron antes de lo previsto, pues la mañana se les había hecho muy larga y tediosa. Habían comprado rápidamente todo lo que necesitaban, incluyendo una visita a cierto establecimiento al que se cuidaron de que Lavender y Katie no las acompañaran, y estaban demasiado preocupadas como para fingir que disfrutaban de la salida.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, Hermione no dejaba de observar la caja que contenía las dos pequeñas pastillas que le había dado la dueña del establecimiento. La mujer le había indicado que era mejor que se tomara la primera enseguida, pero Hermione no se animó a hacerlo sin que Ron lo supiera, no quería tomar esa decisión ella sola. No tenía ni el derecho ni el valor para hacerlo.

.

Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera, Hermione bajó rápidamente de la camioneta, agarró sus compras, llevando bien guardadas las pastillas en su bolso y, tratando de aparentar normalidad, se alejó hacia su cabaña sin siquiera esperar a Astoria, que no lo tuvo en cuenta pues sabía que la castaña no estaba para formalidades en ese momento. Descargó apresuradamente sus compras de la parte trasera de la camioneta, donde hasta hacía poco también estaban las de Hermione, pues uno de los trabajadores de La Madriguera estaba esperando para llevarse el automóvil.

Se encaminó en solitario hacia su cabaña, tranquilamente, hasta que notó como alguien agarraba sus compras.

—¿Me permites? —preguntó Draco, quien había agarrado las bolsas que Astoria llevaba en su mano derecha. La chica lo miró unos segundos sorprendida e indecisa, pero al final le tendió las bolsas. El chico se apresuró a cambiar de lado para agarrar también las otras.

—¡Oh, no hace falta que cargues con todo! —exclamó la rubia. Draco negó con la cabeza y tironeó de las bolsas. Dándose por vencida, Astoria las soltó, aunque siguió protestando—. Casi no pesan, puedo llevarlas perfectamente —decía, aunque en realidad agradecía la ayuda pues le dolía terriblemente la espalda ese día. Demasiada tensión, supuso.

—No lo discuto, pero te vi hacer un pequeño gesto de dolor, así que decidí ayudarte y así aprovechar para recordarte que hoy me debes una copa en el AquaBar —dejó caer. Astoria sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque me lo dijiste ayer, porque te he ayudado con las bolsas y porque eres una chica de palabra y agradecida —sentenció el rubio parándose ante la cabaña. La chica rio.

—Supón que acepto ir… ¿A qué hora sería? —preguntó un tanto coqueta.

—A eso de las… ¿ocho y media? —dejó caer. Astoria se quedó un tanto pensativa.

—Me parece una buena hora —dijo, agarrando sus bolsas tras abrir la puerta—. Nos vemos entonces —dijo una vez estaba dentro de la cabaña— o quizás no —sentenció antes de cerrar la puerta con una risita, dejando fuera a Draco con su encantadora sonrisa ladeada.

.

Tras salir del camino principal, Hermione apresuró el paso, pues quería llegar lo antes posible a la cabaña. Una vez en la puerta, trató de sacar las llaves de la misma con tanta urgencia que se le cayeron dos veces antes de conseguir introducirlas en la cerradura. Antes de entrar respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. No tuvo mucho éxito. Resignada, giró la llave y entró a la vivienda.

Ron estaba tirado en la cama, aunque no en una posición relajada, precisamente, pues tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Hermione se apresuró a dejar caer las bolsas al lado de la puerta y a cerrar la misma, procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a Ron. Lo había visto tan pensativo que temía interrumpirlo. Sin embargo, notó que algo en la mirada del chico cambiaba y poco después se había sentado en la cama y la miraba. El ceño ya no estaba fruncido y le sonreía, pero notó que estaba preocupado, lo vio en sus ojos.

—¿Ha pasado algo más desde que me he ido? —preguntó, insegura.

—No, sólo líos con Fleur y Viktor, nada muy grave. ¿Qué tal las compras? —cambió de tema. En realidad había estado pensando que le habría gustado decirle a Hermione que aprovechara el viaje para comprar un test de embarazo y así salir de dudas lo antes posible, pero no había podido hacerlo con toda la familia delante.

—Bueno… De eso precisamente te quería hablar —empezó la castaña.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me has comprado algo que me deba poner en la fiesta? —preguntó extrañado.

—No, no es eso —negó— es… —Caminó hasta la cama, sentándose en ella frente a él, sin soltar el bolso—. Verás es que… le hablé a Astoria de lo que ha pasado… —dijo insegura, sin saber cómo lo tomaría Ron. El chico se limitó a asentir, entendía que necesitara compartirlo con alguien. Él deseaba hacerlo con Viktor pero al final no había podido hablar con el búlgaro— y me sugirió que comprara esto —Hermione abrió el bolso y le tendió la cajita con las pastillas. Ron las observó durante unos segundos. Abrió la caja y observó que no faltaba ninguna, lo que en cierta medida le alivió.

—Todavía no te has tomado ninguna —señaló, aunque era obvio. Desvió la mirada de la caja y vio cómo Hermione negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? —quiso saber, deseoso.

—No creo que sea justo que tome yo sola esta decisión… Es algo de los dos, ¿no te parece? —dijo nerviosa.

—Lo que me parece es que estás asustada pero que si quisieras tomártelas ya lo habrías hecho —declaró, sonriéndole dulcemente, agarrando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas, dejando la caja a un lado—. Yo te dije que me encargaría del bebé, pero también quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado y te apoyaré, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes —aseveró. Hermione soltó las manos de Ron y rodeó su cuello, abrazándolo, sintiéndose llena de gratitud y tranquilidad.

—Eres muy bueno conmigo, Ron —afirmó con la cabeza recargada en el hombro del chico. Ron no pudo evitar aprovechar la situación para oler el pelo de Hermione, le encantaba su aroma. Tras unos instantes se separaron, aunque permanecieron muy cerca el uno del otro, sin apartar la mirada.

—Y… bueno… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —quiso saber el pelirrojo. Quería ser lo más comprensivo posible pero la incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco. Hermione tomó de nuevo la caja y la miró fijamente. Sin más, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de la cabaña, donde a un costado había un pequeño cubo; la papelera. Dejó caer la caja sin apartar los ojos de Ron y pudo notar el alivio en ellos. Eso, más que nada de lo dicho con anterioridad, la hizo sentir segura. La hizo feliz.

.

Los adultos, aprovechando que se habían ido las jóvenes de la familia, habían ido a cabalgar por los bosques, acompañados de Charlie, que había realizado fotos memorables de los alrededores y de la familia disfrutando de la mañana. Cuando Astoria, Hermione y Katie se enteraron a la hora de la comida, pues al final Katie y Lavender también habían regresado pronto, se lamentaron de haberse perdido aquella excursión, por lo que Ron, que tampoco había ido, se ofreció para acompañarlas al día siguiente por la mañana. Lavender se negó nada más decirlo, pues decía que mañana estaría muy ocupada preparándose para la fiesta y lo último que necesitaba era ensuciarse en un asqueroso bosque. Sin embargo, Astoria, Hermione y Katie se mostraron entusiasmadas con la idea, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, que también se encontraba comiendo, siempre lo más alejado de la familia posible, aunque eso no impedía que los oyera. Esa familia no se distinguía por su discreción.

—Entonces decidido —dijo Katie, muy contenta de poder ir a montar a caballo—. Ya verás cuando Alex se entere... ¡Se morirá de envidia! —rio, encantada.

—Katie, hija, no seas ridícula —intervino Matthew Bell, sonriendo a la joven—. Tu hermano viaja por todo el mundo con sus reportajes, seguro que está haciendo cosas más emocionantes que montar a caballo ahora mismo. —Ante eso Katie se enfurruñó. Siempre le había gustado hacer de rabiar a su hermano un poco, por mucho que lo quisiera, y su padre le había recordado que con eso no podría hacerlo. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—Y dime, Ron, ¿si tanto te gustan los caballos cómo es que no le regalaste a Hermione un colgante con forma de caballo en vez de un sol? Habría sido más distintivo de ti, ¿no te parece? —preguntó, ávida de información. Jane, que estaba hablando con su hermana, se calló abruptamente ante la pregunta, deseosa de escuchar la respuesta.

—Bueno… —Ron se mostró un poco dudoso, pues no sabía si lo que iba a contar resultaría convincente—. Cuando conocí a Hermione estaba atravesando una mala situación, estaba muy preocupado y estresado —explicó— y de repente apareció ella, llena de energía, regañándome por todo, picándome —sonrió, recordando las peleas que habían tenido al conocerse—. Aunque resulte raro, esas peleas me divertían y me ayudaban a desconectar, aunque estuviera trabajando en el bar, cosa que odio. —Iba acoplando la historia lo mejor que podía a la realidad, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, pero la que más le agitaba era la de Hermione que, sentada a su lado, lo miraba con interés—. Era ardiente, y disculpe la expresión, señor Granger —añadió, sonriendo tímidamente a Patrick, que le sonrió de vuelta—, y me procuró esperanza. Creo que eso es algo que representa muy bien el sol y por eso lo compré —terminó. Todas las mujeres de la mesa suspiraron, incluso Lavender, que tenía ciertas reservas con el chico, y Astoria, que sabía que lo que decía no era del todo verdad, aunque por la cara del pelirrojo habría jurado que tampoco era todo mentira. Hermione se contuvo y no suspiró, a fin de cuentas se suponía que ella ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, sí que se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo y le besó en la mejilla, agradecida por sus palabras.

—¡Oh, venga ya, Hermione! ¡Dale un buen beso! —exclamó Katie, azuzando a su prima. Hermione rio y miró a Ron, que la observaba con las cejas alzadas. La castaña se encogió de hombros y ante el gesto, Ron se permitió inclinarse y besar los labios de Hermione.

No fue un beso como el de la mañana al despedirse pues este, a pesar de la situación, no les resultaba forzado, sino todo lo contrario. Ambos disfrutaron del contacto y cuando se separaron estaban sonrojados y se percataron de que todos en la mesa estaban silbando, lo que les sorprendió. No se habían dado cuenta. Hermione le miró de reojo y Ron le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Y cómo aceptaste salir con él, Hermione? —preguntó Jane cuando todos se hubieron callado. La castaña se dispuso a contar la anécdota que ya habían acordado en cierta ocasión y así pasaron gran parte de la tarde, hasta que todos, menos Ron y Hermione, se marcharon a la piscina. Ron había decidido no volver a ponerse al sol en lo que le quedaba de verano y Hermione no había querido dejarlo solo.

—¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó Ron a Hermione entre susurros, todavía sentados en el comedor en el que ya no quedaba casi nadie.

—Creo que bien… Fue muy linda la anécdota que te inventaste para el colgante, gracias —dijo la castaña—. Eres un buen novio de pega.

—¿Así que de pega, eh? —sonó una voz socarrona a sus espaldas en un susurro.

Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a volverse, topándose con Draco Malfoy, que volvía en ese momento al comedor pues se había olvidado sus llaves en la mesa que había estado ocupando, escuchado así todo lo dicho por la pareja.

—Vaya, vaya, de lo que se entera uno. —Draco miraba fijamente a la pareja, encantado de haber descubierto por fin qué había de raro entre esos dos, aunque con todo lo pasado con Astoria se le hubiera olvidado un poco. Pensó en la chica con la que había visto a Ron la semana anterior de la llegada a La Madriguera y en todas las situaciones un tanto extrañas que se habían dado entre los dos y lo entendió—. ¿Cuánto te paga? ¿También lo hace para que te acuestes con ella?

—¡Bien, Malfoy, esa sí que no te la paso! —sentenció Ron alzando la voz, levantándose de su silla y dando un par de pasos hacia Draco, quien había sacado pecho, dando a entender que no le temía aunque en realidad le preocupaba un poco lo que pudiera hacer.

—¡No, Ron! —le detuvo Hermione, levantándose también e interponiéndose entre ambos chicos—. ¿Tranquilízate, sí? —le dijo, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo. Ron respiraba agitadamente pero, viendo lo preocupada que estaba Hermione y pensando que eso era lo último que necesitaba, asintió y se alejó un paso de Malfoy—. Bien, ahora espérame aquí mientras yo hablo con Draco. —Ron fue a protestar pero Hermione no lo dejó—. Por favor…

Ron la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin estar del todo seguro, pero finalmente dejó caer sus hombros, relajándolos, dándose por vencido. Hermione le sonrió, agradecida y se alejó, tras hacerle un gesto a Draco para que la siguiera. Él lo hizo de buena gana, pues quería enterarse de qué pasaba en realidad. Ron vio cómo se marchaban con su mirada clavada en Draco, intentando transmitirle todo el odio que sentía por él.

.

—Draco —dijo Hermione cuando se encontraron en la salita que había en la recepción de la casa, sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales al igual que el chico. La castaña suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse para poder hablar con el rubio—. Antes que nada quería aclararte que Ron no cobra por mantener relaciones sexuales con las personas que contraten sus servicios.

—¿Entonces cuál es su oficio?

—Lo que oíste —señaló la chica—. Aparentar ser la pareja de los que lo contraten. —Draco la miró sorprendido.

—¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso? —preguntó, riendo incrédulo.

—Sólo te digo la verdad —aseguró Hermione—. Y te pido, por favor, que no le digas a nadie lo que has escuchado —sentenció.

—¿Y por qué no lo haría? —preguntó Draco sorprendido.

—Porque sé que no eres mala persona y que, por mucho que no te caigan bien Ron o sus hermanos, no quieres dañar a la señora Weasley. Ella es buena con todo el mundo, así que supongo que contigo también y no querrás devolvérselo así, ¿no?

Draco recordó lo que la señora Weasley le había dicho esa misma mañana. Se maldijo por haber ido a la cocina, pues si no hubiera sido así se podría haber divertido un poco más con la situación. Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía por qué saber que no haría nada.

—Ya veré lo que hago, Granger… Es una información demasiado valiosa —aseguró, levantándose del sillón que había ocupado. Hermione hizo lo mismo, dispuesta a protestar, pero Draco se alejó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Derrotada, se dirigió otra vez al comedor, donde un Ron muy impaciente la esperaba sentado en el asiento que había ocupado durante la comida, sin parar de mover la pierna, deseoso de ir tras Hermione y Draco. Cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta, se llenó de alivio pero eso cambió cuando vio la expresión de Hermione, que se había parado frente a él. El chico, tras dudar unos segundos, llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de Hermione y la guio para que se sentara en sus piernas, rodeando su cintura después. Hermione hizo lo propio con el cuello de Ron.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el chico, preocupado.

—Me ha dicho que es una información muy valiosa y que ya verá lo que hace —le contó, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, derrotada.

—Déjame que le pegue un buen puñetazo, ya verás cómo sin dientes no cuenta nada…

—¡Ron! —exclamó la castaña, alzando la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapara alguna risita ante la imagen que acudía a su mente. Dejó caer su frente sobre la del chico, sorprendiendo a ambos por el gesto—. ¿Qué haré contigo? —se preguntó dulcemente. Ron, por toda respuesta, la besó. Fue un beso dulce, recuperando la sensación vivida con el beso que se habían dado durante la charla con la familia de Hermione, aunque en esta ocasión sí que oyeron una risita que los hizo separarse.

—No sabía que también tuvierais que engañar a las sillas —dijo Astoria sonriendo dulcemente, acercándose a la pareja, quienes estaban totalmente sonrojados—. Venía a buscarte Hermione, necesito hablar contigo.

Hermione dudó. Miró a Ron un instante, pero entonces acudió a su cabeza una idea y se levantó de las piernas del chico con presteza.

—Luego nos vemos, Ron —dijo apresuradamente, llevándose a Astoria por el brazo rápidamente, ante las miradas anonadadas de su amiga y Ron.

.

—¿Hermione adónde vamos? —preguntó la rubia cuando la castaña la guio hacia la salida de la casa principal y se encaminó hacia las cabañas.

—A mi cabaña —dijo como si fuera obvio.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó Astoria, extrañada ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

—Ahora te cuento —dijo la chica. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y empujó a Astoria dentro, cerrando la puerta tras ella después.

—¿Te volviste loca? —preguntó— ¿Te tomaste la pastilla? —continuó, temiendo que la medicación le hubiera provocado un efecto secundario.

—No, Ron dijo que estaría conmigo pasara lo que pasase y decidí que eso no era para nosotros —se apresuró a explicar—. Pero eso no es por lo que necesito hablar contigo.

Le explicó todo lo ocurrido con Draco, ante la atenta mirada de Astoria, que no podía creer lo imprudentes que podían llegar a ser esos dos, tal y como le señaló a su amiga. Hermione la miró ceñuda, aunque sabía que la rubia tenía razón.

—¡El caso es que necesito que hables con él y lo convenzas para que no diga nada! —soltó al fin la castaña.

—¿Y por qué me haría caso? —cuestionó sin entender.

—Porque le caes bien —se limitó a decir. No podía asegurar que su amiga le gustara a Draco, aunque era obvio que la prefería al resto de personas que estaban actualmente en La Madriguera.

Astoria suspiró. Esto no le gustaba nada.

—Bueno, esta noche he quedado con él. Supongo que podría intentar convencerlo —declaró. Hermione corrió a abrazarla, emocionada.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias…

—Sí, sí, lo sé… Soy tu amiga favorita —señaló, riendo ante el comportamiento de la castaña—. ¿Y ahora me puedes decir qué hacías besando a Ron si no había nadie delante? —preguntó, ávida de información, buscando que Hermione confirmara lo que ya sabía. La castaña la miró nerviosa. Había esperado que se le olvidara lo que había visto con todo lo que le había contado. Pero no era posible. A Astoria nunca se le olvidaban esas cosas.

—Bueno… Es que cuando nos besamos esta tarde… Ya sabes, cuando estábamos hablando todos en el comedor… Fue tan… —dudó un momento, sin saber cómo explicarlo— perfecto —se decantó—. No pude evitar corresponderle cuando lo ha vuelto a hacer después de lo ocurrido con Draco…

—Hermione, ¿por qué no reconoces de una vez lo que sientes por él? —le preguntó sin rodeos la rubia. Hermione la miró con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas contenidas.

—No puedo —dijo simplemente.

.

Ron aprovechó la espantada de Hermione con Astoria para ir a ver a Viktor, que se encontraba en la piscina vigilando. Allí pudo ver a la familia de Hermione, que habían cambiado la red y el balón de vóley por las de baloncesto. Vio a lo lejos como Jane y Patrick, que estaban en equipos diferentes, se peleaban por el balón con sendas sonrisas en la cara. Jane, que no conseguía quitarle el balón a su marido, optó por desviar sus manos hasta los costados de Patrick, donde le hizo cosquillas.

Ron observó, divertido, cómo el pobre hombre perdía el balón y le reprendía a su mujer por la acción, que había salido corriendo hacia la canasta contraria, botando el balón y marcado. Ron rio, deseando que él, si alguna vez se casaba, pudiera tener algo como ellos o sus propios padres después de tantos años. Patrick quiso protestarle a Lavender, que estaba de árbitro pues no le apetecía correr demasiado, por la acción de su mujer, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando ceñuda a Ron. Se había percatado de lo mal que su prima se veía esa mañana y no le había pasado desapercibida la marcha temprana de ella y Astoria por la mañana cuando habían salido a comprar. Había sido ella la que había insistido en regresar antes, para ver qué ocurría entre los dos. Le había descolocado que se vieran tan cómodos en la comida y las anécdotas que compartieron con la familia, pero seguía sin convencerle el pelirrojo como pareja de su prima.

Ron tragó saliva, nervioso ante la mirada de la rubia, y se alejó en busca de su amigo, que estaba sentado en la silla de guardavidas.

—¿Qué tal, Ron? —saludó el búlgaro, cuando vio a su amigo acercarse de refilón. Ron no supo cómo contestarle. ¿Era normal desear decir bien cuando todo en tu vida era un caos?

—Bien. —No le importaba. Era así como se sentía y no tenía por qué fingir lo contrario, a pesar de todo lo que ocurría. Tenía clara sus prioridades y sus sentimientos y eso le hacía sentir en cierta forma feliz, aunque todavía no los hubiera compartido con quien debía. Aun así, tras los besos compartidos con Hermione esa misma tarde, era más optimista que nunca ante la posibilidad de que quizás todo pudiera salir como él deseaba que lo hiciera—. ¿Y tú qué tal?

Viktor se giró para observar a su amigo —pues hasta entonces no había apartado la mirada de la piscina— y se preguntó, al igual que su amigo, qué debía contestar.

—Confuso —reconoció. A diferencia de Ron, a Viktor no le habían ido tan bien las cosas, pues nada más decirle a Fleur que le importaba, la chica se había girado dejándolo desconcertado en medio del camino.

—¿Es por el trabajo en La Madriguera? —Viktor negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso—. ¿Fleur?

Viktor observó a su amigo con una ceja alzada, sorprendido porque hubiera llegado a esa conclusión, aunque fuera cierto. Recordó que cuando Fleur se había alejado de él la había visto caminar hacia donde se encontraba Ron.

—¿Fleur te lo ha contado? —cuestionó.

—Sólo me dijo que os acostasteis hace algunos días y que desde entonces han cambiado un poco las cosas —comentó.

—¿Cambiado? —preguntó extrañado y con renovadas esperanzas—. ¿En qué sentido?

—Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a ella…

Antes de que Viktor pudiera preguntar nada más o protestar, Ron se alejó. Una cosa era ayudar a un amigo dándole un empujoncito y otra traicionar la confianza de uno para ayudar a otro. Aunque los dos quisieran lo mismo.

.

A la hora de la cena, la familia de Hermione observó con sorpresa cómo Jane, que había desaparecido hacía algunas horas tras terminar el partido de baloncesto, salía de la cocina de la casa principal, acompañada por Molly y Ginny, riendo y charlando. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada nerviosos. No les gustaba que sus familias agarraran demasiado apego a la otra. No porque la otra familia fuera mala, ni mucho menos, sino porque los hacía sentir culpables por mantener el engaño.

Ron agarró la mano de Hermione por debajo de la mesa y le dio un pequeño apretón.

—¡Oh, Ron! Tu madre y Ginny me han contado anécdotas muy tiernas de cuando eras pequeño —le contó Jane cuando se sentó a la mesa. Hermione miró con curiosidad al pelirrojo, a quien se le habían enrojecido las orejas. Si bien recordaba la conversación con Astoria y se intentaba decir que no podía seguir acercándose al chico, tampoco era capaz de evitar sentir curiosidad por todo lo que se relacionara con él.

—Me gustaría escucharlas —le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Y a mí —intervino Patrick, deseoso de saber los trapos sucios de su yerno.

—Se las contaré encantada cuando quiera, señor Granger —dijo Ginny, que estaba supervisando que el servicio de las cenas estuviera en orden. Patrick le sonrió agradecido y Ron la miró ceñudo, a lo que Ginny le sacó la lengua, en un gesto infantil. Harry miró el intercambio de muecas embelesado con la pelirroja. Ginny, al captar su mirada le sonrió débilmente y bajó la vista, avergonzada por la poca discreción del joven. Harry también desvió su mirada hacia su plato y se centró en su cena.

La comida pasó sin mayores percances, aunque Ron tuvo que aguantar la mirada analítica de Lavender durante toda la velada.

.

Astoria se apresuró a terminar su plato y tras hacerlo se despidió de los presentes y se encaminó a su cabaña para arreglarse un poco antes de acudir al AquaBar. Tampoco es que se fuera a arreglar especialmente para estar guapa para Draco, era sólo que quería estar presentable para poder convencerle de que no dijera nada sobre la situación de Hermione y Ron.

Tras cambiarse tres veces de conjunto, cepillarse el pelo y los dientes y escoger con máxima precaución las sandalias que se pondría, se encaminó al AquaBar, donde ya la esperaba Draco.

El chico estaba frenético puesto que, aunque en un principio había creído que Astoria iría esa noche, cuanto más se acercaba la hora, más nervioso se ponía y empezaba a dudar de que la chica fuera a acudir. Tampoco entendía muy bien por qué estaba así, no es que fuera una cita o algo así. Cuando la vio aparecer su corazón pegó un salto y él mismo saltó del taburete que ocupaba en la barra del bar. Se encaminó hacia ella y al llegar a su altura la besó delicadamente en la mejilla. Sus nervios habían aumentado.

—Siento el retraso —dijo la chica.

—No tiene importancia —aseguró—. ¿Quieres que te pida algo de beber y me esperas en una de estas mesas? —preguntó, inseguro.

—Sí, gracias. —Draco aguardó a que le dijera qué quería y Astoria lo observó sin saber a qué esperaba.

—Bueno… ¿Qué quieres de beber? —preguntó, divertido. Astoria dio un pequeño bote al darse cuenta de su estupidez. Los nervios iban a matarla.

—Oh, sí, disculpa —dijo sonrojada—. Un zumo de piña, por favor.

Draco se encaminó de nuevo hacía la barra por el estanque que rodeaba al bar y, tras pedir la bebida de la chica y una nueva para él, se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaba Astoria, sentándose frente a ella.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué tenías tantas ganas de juntarte aquí conmigo? —preguntó la rubia. No había olvidado lo que Hermione le había pedido pero no quería entrar atacando.

—No sé, simplemente quería hablar contigo, saber más de ti… —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya sabes más que la mayoría de las personas que conozco y más que ninguno de los que están actualmente en La Madriguera —aseguró.

—Ya bueno… Sólo sé una "gran cosa" pero no sé las cosas pequeñas —dijo.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó la chica, divertida.

—No sé… ¿Tienes hermanos? —empezó, curioso. Astoria rio.

—Sí, tengo una hermana. Se llama Daphne, está casada y está esperando su primer hijo —le informó. Draco la miró, impresionado.

—¿Me podrías recordar tu apellido? —pidió, curioso.

—Greengrass.

—¿El marido de tu hermana no será Theodore Nott? —preguntó, inseguro.

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? —se asombró.

—Porque Theo es uno de mis mejores amigos y nos la presentó cuando empezaron a salir… ¡Vaya casualidad! —dijo impresionado—. ¿Qué tal lleva Daphne el embarazo? —cuestionó.

—Muy bien, ya están comprando las cosas para cuando nazca el bebé —le contó sonriendo, encantada de hablar de su futuro sobrinito o sobrinita. Sin embargo, hubo algo que no le cuadró del todo—. Pero si eres amigo de Theo, ¿por qué no fuiste a la boda?

—¡Oh! Es que en esas fechas estaba de viaje de negocios… Trabajo en la empresa familiar de mi padre y tengo que acompañarlo casi siempre para aprender el negocio —le explicó.

—¿Qué clase de negocio? —preguntó curiosa.

—Un bufete de abogados. Mi padre es el fundador y yo lo heredaré algún día.

Draco le contó a lo que se dedicaba en la actualidad en el bufete, tema que le pareció muy interesante a Astoria, ya que le hizo varias consultas que le podrían ser de utilidad para su trabajo en el banco. El chico le respondió de buena gana, alegre de serle útil y luego siguió reconociéndole que el negocio familiar nunca le había entusiasmado demasiado pero que era para lo que le habían preparado desde que había nacido y que siendo hijo único no podría delegarlo en nadie más.

—Además, ¿si no me dedico a eso, qué haría? —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, como si pensara que no tuviera otra opción, dándole un sorbo a la tercera copa de la noche que, al igual que la de Astoria, para esas alturas ya tenía alcohol.

—Siempre se está a tiempo de iniciar un nuevo camino —aseguró la chica—. Yo antes de tener el accidente me dediqué brevemente a la moda como modelo pero se me cerraron todas las puertas y tuve que cambiar de profesión —declaró, acabándose lo que le quedaba en su copa de un solo trago—. Draco —inició Astoria un poco mareada tras la ingesta de alcohol, pues no estaba acostumbrada— quería pedirte una cosa —dijo insegura.

—Dime —le animó Draco, que estaba terminándose su copa.

—Verás, Hermione me ha dicho que has descubierto lo de Ron y ella —dijo sin más. Nunca se le había dado muy bien dar vueltas a los temas. Ella decía las cosas y punto—. Y te quería pedir que no los descubrieras…

Draco se levantó del asiento dispuesto a dirigirse a la barra para pedir dos copas más y así poder hacer tiempo para pensar en lo que le pedía Astoria. Él no pensaba decir nada desde un principio pero le molestaba que Astoria pensara que sí pudiera hacerlo, aunque eso fuera lo que le había hecho creer a Hermione y ella sólo estuviera intentando ayudar a una amiga. Draco se recargó en la barra y suspiró. Estaba harto de andar fastidiando a la gente.

_«Pero es lo que hace todo Malfoy que se precie, ¿no?»_, pensó, con ironía.

—¡Draco! —lo llamó la rubia, que lo había observado alejarse, sorprendida, pero nada más reaccionar fue tras él, olvidándose de quitarse las sandalias al entrar en el estanque. El chico se giró y miró fijamente a Astoria, que se había parado a poca distancia de él—. Yo… lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte…

—¿Has venido sólo porque te lo ha pedido Hermione? —preguntó, pues esa perspectiva era la que más le dolía, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué.

—No —aseguró con rotundidad—. Pensaba venir de todas formas, quería pasar tiempo contigo —reconoció, sonrojándose. Draco la observó unos segundos, enternecido por el sonrojo de la muchacha aunque no dejó que se trasluciera en su expresión.

—No pensaba decirlo —reconoció, muy serio—. Y no te preocupes, entiendo que penséis eso de mí…

—Yo no lo pienso —afirmó la rubia con rotundidad. Draco la miró sorprendido y, tras vacilar un instante, le sonrió. Astoria le devolvió la sonrisa y, tras dudar un poco, llevó sus brazos a la cintura del chico, abrazándolo.

Draco se quedó unos segundos quieto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Después de eso se animó a devolverle el abrazo. Al hacerlo, colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica, poniéndola más nerviosa aun de lo que ya estaba por la cercanía del chico y al intentar apartarse, el rubio la acercó aún más a él, evitándolo y desviando la mano, para no incomodarla.

Tras unos instantes se alejaron. Se miraron, estando más cerca de lo que jamás hubieran imaginado. Draco le quitó un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara a la chica, llevándolo detrás de su oreja y luego dirigió su mano hasta la mejilla de la rubia, la cual acarició. Deseó besarla pero se contuvo, pues temía que al hacerlo perdiera todo lo que había ganado con ella. Astoria se percató de que él la miraba como la vez que la vio cambiándose en la cabaña y eso la hizo estremecer. Ante esto, Draco se percató de que todavía seguían en el agua y, al desviar la mirada al líquido que los rodeaba, vio que Astoria llevaba los zapatos puestos.

—¡Oh!, mejor salgamos fuera, antes de que te resfríes —dijo, malinterpretando el gesto de la chica y conduciéndola de la mano hasta la orilla y caminado hacia las cabañas.

.

Fred y George, que estaban en la barra y no se habían perdido nada de lo acontecido —aunque no habían podido escucharlos—, se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reír. ¿Quién les iba a decir a ellos que el chico desagradable que había sido su cuñado hasta hacía menos de una semana se podría enamorar?


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias a todos. Gracias.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

La noche era cálida, apenas soplaba una brisa de alivio, pero no era más que aire de alta temperatura casi imperceptible a la piel. Ginny se mordisqueaba las uñas mientras esperaba con la espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol, acariciando a Vendaval con la otra mano, que estaba junto a ella. Vestía una camisa sin mangas de color rosa pálido con pequeñas florecitas bordeadas, que no acostumbraba a usar, acompañando unos vaqueros con cinturón y botas de andar. Había dejado su cabello rojo fuego al natural, suelto y rizado, y las uñas que precisamente se estaba mordiendo, las tenía pintadas de un rojo cereza. Ni siquiera sabía qué tenía pensado Harry, pero había planeado llevar a Vendaval con ella, ya que era muy común que la vieran salir con él. Si la encontraba alguien, podía fingir que sólo había salido a dar una vuelta al trote.

Harry le había dicho que se encontrarían en el principio del camino hacia el bosque, pero ella se había adentrado un poco más, ya que temía que la vieran. De todas formas tenía la vista fija allí por si se aparecía su incipiente amante.

Luego de esperarlo unos minutos, resopló y se cruzó de brazos, algo enojada por no verlo llegar. Entonces cuando estaba por tomar la decisión de irse, lo vio aparecer, algo agazapado y sigiloso, tratando de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo siquiera con la mirada. Ginny sonrió al ver aquella graciosa escena y Harry le sonrió de vuelta cuando la vio, contagiándose del gesto de sus labios.

El chico llevaba una camisa negra con algunos botones estratégicamente desabrochados y unos vaqueros comunes. Calzado deportivo y el pelo incontrolable como de costumbre. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de una mano, sin saludarla, simplemente dispuesto a caminar hacia el interior del bosque, buscando perderse por allí un instante. Ginny tiró de las riendas y Vendaval les siguió el paso. Mientras caminaban uno pegado al otro, Harry se decidió a romper el cómodo silencio.

—¿Conoces muy bien el camino de regreso, verdad? No quisiera perderme —aseguró Harry, aunque no le producía ningún miedo aquello.

—Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, aunque en realidad eres tú el que me está llevando hacia alguna parte —repuso Ginny, frenándose un momento, sin dejar que aquella sonrisa, que había cautivado a Harry desde el primer momento, se fuera de su rostro. Él se puso frente a ella y la acercó rodeándola por la cintura. Ginny soltó a Vendaval y el caballo se alejó un poco, pegando su hocico al piso, olfateando la hierba y mordisqueándola luego.

—En realidad no tengo idea de qué hacer contigo aquí, solamente quería que camináramos hacia ningún lugar en especial —le confesó, tan cerca que ella casi olvidaba cada palabra que él decía al mismo instante de escucharlo terminar la frase.

—Pues ya estamos caminando… Si quieres podemos intentar otra cosa —dijo sonrojándose, aunque no estuviera pensando nada fuera de lo común. Harry bajó un poco la vista y cuando alzó los ojos, estaba instalada en su mirada cierta picardía y alguna otra cosa que Ginny no sabía cómo definir—. ¡No me mires así!

—Te miro… porque eres hermosa —declaró él, alzando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla, deseando poder besarla. Ginny sintió un estremecimiento y fue ella la que se acercó para besarlo lentamente.

Se sentía completamente adolescente, pero aquella aventura ya no tenía mucho de esa clase de amor desinhibido y jovial. Y en cierto punto aquello hacía la diferencia. Una distinción que le daba a pensar miles de cosas sobre lo que vivía con Harry. ¿Quién iba a decir que ella iba a encontrar a alguien como él? Que la familia de Hermione eligiera La Madriguera para pasar una semana juntos, era cosa del destino, y a su entender, Ron no había tenido nada que ver con aquello.

Mientras Harry buscaba insistentemente acariciar su lengua con la suya, ella revolvía el azabache cabello de la nuca del muchacho. Un gemido ahogado de su parte alertó al chico, que se separó un poco. De alguna manera, ella había quedado con la espalda pegada a uno de los árboles del bosque y con Harry acorralándola. La situación era tan comprometida como cada momento que pasaba con él. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho del joven, empujándolo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Quieres… acompañarme a un lugar? —preguntó, con la voz algo temblante. Harry alzó las cejas y asintió, sin saber qué esperarse. Ginny volvió a entrelazar sus manos con una de Harry y jaló de él, en busca de Vendaval—. Entonces sígueme.

.

Fleur estaba cansada. El día había resultado agotador. Según la señora Weasley, todo se tranquilizaría un poco más cuando la familia de Hermione volviera a la ciudad el domingo, ya que se esmeraban de más al ser también familia de Ron de alguna manera, al menos eso era lo que Molly creía. Suponía que igualmente la matriarca de los Weasley tenía razón y las cosas se calmarían un poco luego de su ida. Aunque pensaba que iba a necesitar que Ron se quedara, ya que el tema con Viktor no sabía si pudiera manejarlo sola. Le ponía nerviosa sentir que las cosas cambiaban con él.

Precisamente, Viktor se acercaba hacia el AquaBar. Ella había estado tratando de relajarse un poco, tomando un jugo de naranja exprimido y escuchando las secuenciales historias que Fred y George solían contar. Había visto que Ron y Hermione se marcharon temprano hacia su cabaña, casi inmediatamente luego de la cena. Ya que no quedaba casi nadie a esa hora por allí, le gustaba charlar con los gemelos Weasley, que la trataban siempre como a una más. Viktor se sentó en el taburete que tenía a su derecha y se unió a la conversación. Quería demostrar la misma tranquilidad de siempre, pero Fleur sabía que estaba tensionado y que debía enfrentar tarde o temprano lo que le había escuchado decir.

—Si mi madre se entera que dos empleados suyos andan aquí hasta tan tarde… —comenzó Fred.

—Pero no se va a enterar —inquirió Viktor, haciendo un gesto de obviedad—. Porque se supone que ustedes no lo van a decir.

—Además, no es como si estuviégamos tomando alcohol —convino Fleur, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo, haciendo que los pelirrojos definitivamente no quisieran decir siquiera en broma que irían a descubrirlos.

—No vale que juegues así con nosotros, eh. Que no somos como Bill, te vemos tierna con ese gesto —aseguró George, y continuó señalando su anillo—. Aparte de eso, estoy casado, nena. —Le guiñó un ojo apenas mencionó aquello y Fleur rio.

—No pgetendía haceg ninguna caga en pagticulag —aclaró ella, que igualmente había sentido la incomodidad de Viktor tras la mención de Bill, pero siguió hablando—. Es mi caga de angelito.

—Sí, claro… —dijo Fred, sonriendo. Y miró a Viktor—. ¿Beberás algo, fortachón?

—Lo que esté tomando ella —dijo señalando la bebida de Fleur, y con cara de pocos amigos tras el sobrenombre.

—Bien, algo dulce para sacarte esa amargura que traes hoy —comentó, y se volteó para preparar el jugo. Viktor no dijo nada al respecto. George les sonrió y habló.

—Tengo que irme a casa, es muy tarde y Angelina me estará esperando —aseguró el gemelo, mirando su reloj. Se saludaron y lo vieron salir del complejo con prisa.

—Siempre se va temprano, si es que se queda… Creo que voy a conseguirme una novia pronto —musitó graciosamente Fred, entregándole el jugo a Viktor. Luego salió de detrás de la barra—. Enseguida vuelvo, chicos.

Fleur suspiró y bebió por la pajita, haciendo ruido al terminar el contenido. Viktor alzó una de sus pobladas cejas, y ahogó una risita. Ella giró la cabeza y lo enfrentó.

—¿Algún pgoblema? —Aquel tono serio con que le salió la pregunta, hizo recordar a Viktor sus pasadas peleas y cómo se trataban antes de saber que trabajarían juntos en La Madriguera.

—¿Tú qué crees? —rebatió él, sin despegar su mirada oscura de los ojos celestes de la chica.

—Cgeo que tenemos que hablag…

—Fleur…

—¿Tú te acuegdas? —interrumpió ella, antes de que él dijera nada. Viktor se sorprendió sin saber a qué se refería—. ¿Guecuegdas lo que pasó esa noche?

—¿Si me acuerdo de lo que hicimos? —preguntó achinando los ojos, tratando de descifrar hacia dónde quería llegar Fleur. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Sí —musitó despacio, y mordisqueó la pajita con nerviosismo, ya que no había más jugo en su vaso.

—Pues… —comenzó, rascándose la nuca— sí. Al principio no te di a entender eso porque creí que te pondría incómoda pero… bueno, yo sí lo recuerdo bien.

—Ah… —Bajó la cabeza pensando si debía seguir hablando de aquel tema o no, pero se animó a preguntar—. ¿Y cómo… estuvo?

Viktor soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza. Fleur lo golpeó en un brazo a modo de broma, sonriendo con él aunque realmente no esperaba esa reacción y no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Trató de ponerse seria y volvió a hablar.

—¡Ya, en seguio, Viktog! ¿Tan malo fue? —preguntó. En realidad, Fleur había comenzado a recordar mucho de esa noche y no creía, al menos según lo que ella había sentido, que fuera malo en ningún momento. Aquella inseguridad la tenía nerviosa y que la primera reacción de él fuera la risa, no le daba esperanzas de nada bueno. Aun así, a Viktor se lo notaba también nervioso. Lo miró y se encontró con un hombre incluso más inseguro que ella, que parecía temer las palabras que estaba por decir—. ¿Viktog?

—La verdad es que fue… una de las mejores noches que pasé —dijo sonriendo. Tragó saliva antes de continuar, ya que Fleur se había quedado expectante, sorprendida—. Aunque… me gustó más el despertar. Tienes un sueño muy pesado y hablas dormida…

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Dije algo…? —Se llevó las manos al rostro, alarmada, aunque en realidad quería tapar sus mejillas que no podían estar más coloradas. Viktor se rio, negando.

—No dijiste nada coherente, así que no te preocupes por eso —la tranquilizó. Alargó uno de sus brazos y encontró su mano en el camino. La envolvió con la suya y la acarició quedamente con el pulgar.

Fred volvió a su puesto en ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, ya que mantenían la mirada fija en el otro, en un silencio cómodo. El gemelo, con un codo en la barra y su cabeza reposando en su mano, sonrió socarronamente y soltó un suspiro sonoro para que lo vieran. Era la segunda vez que los encontraba así. La primera vez había sido la tarde antes del fogón. Krum frunció el entrecejo al fijarse en él, pero no dejó que Fleur lo soltara, aunque ella hiciera un débil intento por separar su mano.

.

—Me hubiesen avisado que estaban de novios, podría haberlos dejado solos más tiempo… ¿quieren que me vaya otra vez? —preguntó Fred, con aquella encantadora sonrisa y las cejas en alto. Fleur iba a replicar por lo primero, pero Viktor le ganó de mano y contestó a lo segundo.

—Sí —respondió sin más.

Fleur entrecerró los ojos, algo enojada por el descaro de aquella afirmación. Quería estar a solas con ella, era obvio. Ya tenía en claro que a Viktor le pasaban cosas con ella, pero tenerlo tan cerca, tomando su mano, admitiendo abiertamente que quería estar con ella, no hacía más que incrementar sus nervios. Además, si Viktor le confesaba algo, ella no sabría qué contestar. No era la mejor con los sentimientos y para el caso, todavía no sabía si sentía algo por él más que una evidente atracción que había estado notando en ese último tiempo.

—Pues lo lamento, porque allí vienen más huéspedes y los debo atender —dijo señalando un grupo de tres muchachos que se acercaban al AquaBar. Viktor resopló—. Así que si quieren intimidad, para algo tienes un cuarto para ti solo, camarada. —Le guiñó un ojo al búlgaro y Fleur se sonrojó, aunque Viktor no hizo ningún gesto que denotara vergüenza. El chico se levantó aun tomándola de la mano, y la guio fuera del complejo de piscinas—. ¡Adiós!... Ah, "Fred, el casamentero"…, suena bien, eh.

Riendo de su ocurrencia, se quedó atendiendo a los huéspedes que habían ingresado al bar.

—¿Así que planeabas secuestrarme y atarme a tu castillo? —preguntó Harry de una vez. Iban montando a Vendaval y, tras un paseo relajado por el bosque, en medio de la calurosa noche, se abrió paso un camino en el que hallaron un claro, y uno de los grandes árboles tenía una escalera de madera y una casita pintada de blanco, con el techo anaranjado como el pelo de un Weasley.

Si bien no era demasiado grande, sí lo era para una sola persona. Ginny le explicó anteriormente, que su padre la había construido para los siete hijos, pero indudablemente le pertenecía, ya que ella era la única que prefería colgar en los árboles en lugar de jugar al fútbol, aunque esto último no le disgustara. Harry comprendía que al tener todos hermanos hombres, prefirieran estar en tierra y no con su pequeña hermana. Ataron a Vendaval en el árbol y Ginny se aventuró a subir primera mientras le respondía.

—En realidad, yo le llamaría fuerte, los castillos son para las princesas —aseguró la chica. Harry sonrió y la siguió, subiendo tras ella. Era bastante alto, pero al estar dentro, aunque algunas maderas crujieran, parecían estar a salvo de cualquier cosa. Sobre el piso había una alfombra y Ginny parecía todavía tener algunas cosas necesarias. Una pequeña lámpara de gas, de aquellas de época, y unas mantas verdes a un costado.

—¿Has venido hace poco? —quiso saber Harry, admirando la casita, arrodillado frente a ella. Ginny se sentó de piernas cruzadas a lo indio y se apoyó contra la pared que tenía detrás.

—Pues sí. Pareceré una niña, pero de vez en cuando me aíslo y vengo aquí. Estar sola aquí me hace pensar y tomar las mejores decisiones. Aunque a veces simplemente vengo para limpiar un poco —admitió, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de la noche, ya que no sentía vergüenza de mostrarle algo de su infancia a un muchacho casi desconocido. Ya no podía decir que fuera desconocido, sólo les faltaba saber más de sus vidas, pero en otros sentidos, se conocían mejor que nadie más.

—Esa noche que tú y yo… Bueno, la primera vez que lo… hicimos. Durante esa tarde te vi salir cabalgando y cuando volviste… pasó lo que pasó. ¿Habías estado aquí? —preguntó Harry, él sí sonrojado de vergüenza. Ginny asintió sonriendo ante la ternura que le provocaba aquel chico—. ¿Y por qué me trajiste?

—Porque… siento que eres de confianza —dijo ella con simpleza. Harry exhaló aire despacio y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado y rodeándola con un brazo. Con su mano acarició su labio inferior antes de depositar un casto beso allí, haciendo que cada fibra de sus cuerpos temblara—. Siento que eres lo que necesito, Harry. Y no… no hablo de lo físico.

—Lo sé —dijo en un susurro, dándole de nuevo un pequeño beso, esta vez atrapando sus labios con un suave movimiento, y volviendo a dejarlos libres, casi juguetonamente.

—No quiero que esto… —comenzó, acariciándole una oreja a Harry y también el cabello a su alrededor— esto que tenemos aquí, se acabe. No sé qué es… —musitó hablando bajito—. Creo que…

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti —interrumpió Harry, completando una frase que ella no estaba pensando decir, mirándola con aquella intensidad de esos ojos verdes, que poco a poco ablandaban a una Ginny que había salido recientemente de una relación totalmente distinta, en la que no podía ser realmente como era. Se sorprendió pero trató de no mostrarse así, aunque no sabía qué responder. Pero Harry era tan caballero, que no hacía falta que le respondiera nada, sus ojos no exigían una contestación y tampoco era una afirmación al completo. Así que lo besó, era lo que estaba deseando hacer en ese momento y era lo que Harry esperaba con ansias.

Sus labios se encontraron en un lento y profundo vaivén y, a medida que se besaban, Harry hacía lo suyo para alzar a Ginny y poder sentarla sobre sus piernas. Besarla mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, provocaba que aquella dulzura infinita a su vez excitara a Ginny de una forma inesperada. La pelirroja se separó, con la respiración agitada, mezclando su aliento con el de Harry y chocando sus narices mimosamente. Luego él desvió su boca y recorrió su mandíbula con una ternura que ella jamás había encontrado en Draco. El joven llegó a su cuello y Ginny sintió que las piernas le fallaban, de no ser porque estaban en el suelo y él la sostenía fuerte rodeando un brazo por su cintura, podría haber sufrido una caída.

Harry se separó de ella y volvió a sus labios luego de mirarla. Ginny le había devuelto la mirada con una seguridad visible, que le decía que continuara. Él, sin dejar de besarla en la boca, hizo lo propio y la acostó en el suelo, posicionándose sobre ella, dejando que sus manos actuaran con libertad, acariciándola como ya sabía que la haría suspirar y enloquecer. Apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho de Harry, Ginny lo separó un poco y tomó aire. Harry iba a seguir, pero ella lo frenó.

—Aguarda… —dijo la pelirroja. Se volvió a sentar y se quitó el cinturón con un gesto de molestia. Harry aprovechó para quitarle las botas, y a medida que lo hacía y las dejaba a un costado, acariciaba sus piernas por debajo de su pantalón, que moría por quitarle ya. Ginny alzó una mano y le quitó las gafas con cuidado una vez terminó con lo suyo. Harry sonrió; aquello hizo que ella se contagiara. Se lo veía incluso más guapo de lo que lo encontraba con anteojos. Ella le acarició la mejilla antes de seguir—. Así está mejor, no estaría bien que se rompieran…

—No, tienes razón, ¿con qué apreciaría tu belleza luego? —preguntó retóricamente él. No veía realmente bien, pero de cerca podía vislumbrar sus facciones, sus pequeñas pecas cubriéndole la nariz y su media sonrisa que pocas veces hacía.

Se alejó un poco de ella y se quitó las zapatillas y medias, dejándolas junto a las botas de Ginny. Volvió con ella, que se había incorporado un poco para mirarlo entre curiosa y ansiosa por volverlo a tener sobre ella y poder abrazarlo, y la besó otra vez, dispuesto a no romper el contacto nuevamente.

Su sedosa lengua no dejaba de acariciar sus labios y aquel sensual juego entre ambos lograba que se incendiaran por dentro poco a poco. Las manos de él tocaban su espalda, por debajo de su camisa, y buscaban más allá, tratando de no hacer nada apresurado, solamente acariciarla, mientras seguía degustando sus labios en aquel beso que se prolongaba. Le gustaba reconocer las cosas que ella prefería, cada vez que ella se dejaba besar así, solía pasar lo que haría a continuación.

Ginny reprimió un gemido, ese que Harry estaba seguro que le provocaría, y con sus manos le desabrochó la camisa negra, botón a botón, hasta lograr quitársela por completo. La hicieron a un lado, luego él comenzó a bajarle el pantalón, tratando de no ser indiscretamente depravado. Ginny se sintió expuesta, cuando luego de quedar semidesnuda de la cintura para abajo, él también decidió desabrocharle la camisa, aunque no se la quitó. Ella se mordió el labio cuando sintió que él le besaba el cuello.

Harry recorría con una pícara mano la pierna esbelta de la joven pelirroja y llegaba hacia sus bragas. La acarició mientras la levantaba sobre su cuerpo y la sentaba sobre él. Ginny volvió a gemir siendo besada, esta vez sin poder evitar el gutural sonido que no sofocó la boca de Harry. El moreno comenzó a acariciarla más intensamente; con aquella mano escurridiza que ahora rozaba su intimidad sugestivamente, y con la otra que buscaba desabrochar el sujetador, aunque ella aún tuviera puesta la camisa. Pero Ginny se separó, emitiendo una risita y negando con la cabeza. Alzó una ceja y lo empujó de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada nublada de Harry, que se había separado y que fruncía el entrecejo tratando de descifrar qué pasaba esta vez. Ginny se quitó la camisa pero antes de dejar que Harry la desnudara completamente de arriba, le desabrochó el pantalón, dejándole en claro que la situación no era justa si sólo ella estaba sin ropa. Él suspiró, mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella, sobre él, seguía luchando con los botones de Harry, que estaban algo ajustados. Se puso a un costado y dejó que él se lo quitara, ante la mueca desesperada que adquirió Harry, Ginny volvió a reír, produciendo un sonido armonioso.

—Sería más fácil si una varita mágica desapareciera nuestras ropas, ¿verdad? —dijo él, sin contener la risa. Ginny asintió, mirándolo embelesada. Harry era un poco torpe, pero eficiente. Era valiente, porque meterse con la pequeña hermana de seis hombres que ante todo eran celosos no era cosa fácil. Pero también era dulce, muy dulce, y además de enternecerla, la hacía reír, la hacía sentir bien, deseada y querida. La hacía sentir mujer con todas las letras. Ya no tenía ni sentido para ella compararlo mentalmente con Draco. Eran blanco y negro… Harry se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba quedamente. La esperó sentado, con sus piernas estiradas y sus brazos apoyados en la alfombra. Si Ginny quería parar, él pararía. Ella lo sabía de sobra. Sin embargo, no parecía que fuera ese el problema, si es que había alguno—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que me vuelva a poner el pantalón?

—No… —Rio Ginny de inmediato, volviéndose a acercar a él, besándolo con lentitud y dedicación—. Sólo me quedé pensando en lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó él, seductoramente, alzando el mentón. Le acarició el cabello pelirrojo y lo llevó hacia atrás, acercando su boca a la suya. Ginny tenía la sonrisa pegada al rostro y, cuando la besó de nuevo, no se la pudo quitar.

—Sí… —respondió ella, abrazándolo, tocando con sus dedos la espalda desnuda del chico—. Me gustas mucho.

Aquel susurro provocó tanto a Harry que no se detuvo a pensar en lo que podría significar. En otro momento, quizás se detendría para aclarar mejor las cosas, para entender su situación, para saber si tenían que pasar a ser algo más. Pero no, no le importaba, no quería ni pensar. Ginny le gustaba también y eso era lo único que interesaba.

Harry se lanzó de nuevo a la carga, sin poder evitar más lo que ella le hacía sentir. La hizo girar y ella quedó bajo él, acostada. Se movió insinuante sobre ella y la besó despacio, realizando un camino que anteriormente no había recorrido. Se movió hasta quedar a la altura de su ombligo y la besó allí. Ginny hubiera esperado que subiera, hasta el momento Harry no había sido demasiado explorador con ella, pero esta vez no era así. Harry la besó más abajo y con sus dedos deslizó su penúltima prenda, logrando comenzar a sacársela. Mientras sus manos tiraban hacia abajo, sus labios le besaban todo el cuerpo, provocando que su piel se erizara. Ella sólo atinaba a colocar una de sus manos en su nuca, acariciándole el azabache cabello descontrolado, evitando que él se alejara. Entreabrió más sus piernas, sintiendo cómo Harry pretendía besarle cada lugar recóndito de su ser, y sintió un placer indescriptible. Sin poder evitarlo, jadeó su nombre y Harry alzó la cabeza sonriendo, con el deseo instaurado en sus ojos. Se puso a su altura, estirando sus brazos hacia atrás, ayudando a Ginny a quitarle su bóxer. Una vez hecho, ella lo besó tanto que cuando se separó él tenía los labios hinchados, y sabía que ella también estaba igual de irritada. Harry la abrazó y besó su cuello, mientras le quitaba su última prenda, pudiendo hacerla a un lado de inmediato. Se besaron nuevamente y él entró en ella tan despacio y sin pedir permiso que Ginny abrió los ojos y vio su extasiada expresión mientras la acariciaba con dedicación y anhelo. Sus manos recorrían sus ahora descubiertos senos y sus bocas no se dejaban en paz. Sus brazos la rodearon y ella acarició su espalda, haciendo esfuerzos por no clavar sus uñas en él, para no dejarle marca alguna. Con sus bocas entreabiertas, jadeantes, dejando que sus caderas se movieran rítmicamente en aquel placentero acto de amor, trataban de besarse y luego se desviaban para respirar, rozándose, llenándose el uno del otro, y mirándose también, sin dejar de moverse. Aquel sudor que les recorría sus desnudos cuerpos y en contacto permanente, evidenciaba una de las noches más calurosas desde la llegada de Harry y, más allá en el cielo, acompañada de estrellas, estaba la luna llena, alta y perfecta, iluminándolos hasta el amanecer, que llegaría varias horas más tarde.

.

Era una madrugada templada antes de la salida completa del sol. El cielo estaba teñido de un frío color azul y una brisa leve hacía susurrar las hojas verdes de los árboles. Aquel silencio matutino se iba rompiendo poco a poco, mientras los empleados comenzaban con sus labores.

Hermione se terminó de duchar y se cambió dentro del cuarto de baño con una blusa holgada semitransparente y de color amarillo, y un jean bien ajustado a la cintura con un cinturón marrón. No quería salir en toalla, ya mucha confusión había entre su contratado y ella, como para agregarle más dramatismo. De todas formas tenían tiempo de sobra, la noche anterior se habían dormido muy temprano y ahora estaban bastante descansados. Se tomó su tiempo para peinarse, sabiendo que Ron aun quería dormir un poco más y que no la apresuraría. Ese día harían la cabalgata pendiente, junto a Katie y Astoria. Lavender se había negado a acompañarlos. Según Ron, también iría Charlie para fotografiarlos. Y quien decidiera repetir o sumarse a la excursión, también sería bienvenido. Hermione se secó el pelo y trató de controlarlo, mientras lanzaba un prolongado suspiro, mirándose al espejo, pensando en todo lo que había vivido con Ron. Cuando terminó, colgó la toalla para que se secase, y le preparó otra a Ron, para cuando él fuera a bañarse.

Salió y guardó algunas cosas en su maleta, pero de reojo miraba hacia atrás, hacia la cama en donde el pelirrojo estaba acurrucado. Los ojos de Ron estaban entrecerrados, la miraba a ella, pero no quería abrirlos del todo, no podía aún. Hermione acomodó nerviosamente un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y cuando volvió a mirar su maleta, se mordió el labio inferior, sin que Ron pudiera verla. Pensó en aquello que Astoria le había dicho, que admitiera lo que sentía por Ronald de una buena vez, y en su negativa, su imposibilidad. Suspiró, perdida en sus pensamientos, todavía inclinada sobre la maleta que ya había cerrado tras sacar un par de calcetines.

—Hermione —la llamó Ron. No tenía la voz ronca; parecía haberse espabilado hacía rato mientras ella se bañaba, exceptuando sus perezosos ojitos azules, que se volvieron a cerrar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, mirándolo. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama de su lado y esperó. Ron volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez un poco más, para mirarla bien, aunque se mantuvo acostado—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí. Esta noche es la fiesta, ¿ya tienes un vestido? —quiso saber Ron, aunque Hermione sintió que no era aquello lo que él quería decirle en un principio y que se arrepintió.

—Sí, tengo lo necesario. ¿Tú necesitas comprarte algo? —inquirió ella, apenada porque por un leve momento creyó que él hablaría de algo que tuviera que ver con ellos. No habían mencionado la complicidad que tuvieron cuando se besaron en el comedor, ni se preguntaron por qué había sucedido…, por qué Ron había avanzado y ella había correspondido tan firmemente.

—No, también ya tengo todo —dijo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y suspirando luego.

Hermione se quedó pensando, iba a decir algo más, sin embargo, se volvió y se calzó con unas botas cortas de suela plana que creyó apropiadas y simples para la ocasión.

—¿Vendrás a desayunar? —le preguntó girándose hacia él nuevamente.

—No me lo perdería —aseguró Ron, sonriendo. Se arrastró por la cama hacia ella, se incorporó y la besó en la mejilla, dejándola llena de interrogantes en la cabeza. Se levantó enseguida y se metió en el baño. Desde dentro volvió a hablar elevando la voz—. ¿Me esperas?

—Sí… —contestó queda y agregó—, ¡pero apresúrate, Ron!

.

Fleur estaba en recepción, con la cabeza en cualquier lado, mientras garabateaba en una servilleta de papel que se había llevado de la cocina bien temprano en la mañana, cuando desayunó con el resto de los empleados. Viktor era uno de ellos, aunque no había desayudado con él precisamente, pero sí habían cruzado una larga mirada cómplice y enérgica mientras Cho, que se había sentado con ella en una mesa para dos, le seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de su falta de atención.

En esos momentos alguien nuevo llegó y su compañera tuvo que atenderlo. Fleur estaba en otro mundo. Y eso que no había pasado nada la noche anterior, aunque algo le hacía saltar su corazón en esos momentos; el desear que sí hubiera pasado algo.

.

_Viktor había caminado con ella, llevándola de la mano por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de varios empleados, entre ellas la que Viktor usaba en soledad. Aquello era motivo de nervios. Su habitación no era compartida, significaba que si la hacía pasar, estarían solos. Pero Fleur no quería pensar en ello, directamente la asaltaba esa idea y se reprimía de mostrar su emoción interna. En realidad todavía le costaba trabajo no sorprenderse de encontrarse nerviosa y en aquellas situaciones con aquel hombre que había tratado de ignorar y hasta odiar durante tanto tiempo._

_Fleur lo había visto detenerse en su puerta, la habitación con el número seis, y ella por inercia allí estaba, esperando que él dijera algo que le hiciera saber sus intenciones, antes de tratar de descifrarlas por sí misma. En esa ocasión, incluso se había preguntado qué pensaría Ron de todo aquello. Solía ser siempre muy abierta al hablar con él sobre las relaciones que había tenido en su vida, y el pelirrojo siempre terminaba riendo de sus ocurrencias y anécdotas personales, referentes o no a la intimidad con el que fuera el novio de turno. Pero en aquel momento creía que Ron en realidad no reiría por nada, y sí se sorprendería mucho de ver a dos amigos suyos y muy opuestos, llegando a un acuerdo y hasta comenzando a sentir cosas "importantes" el uno por el otro._

_—Ignora lo que dijo Fred —había dicho Viktor, para romper el silencio. El gemelo había insinuado que la llevara a su cuarto para tener intimidad, cosa que la había hecho sonrojar mucho—. No soy de esos._

_—Pues en guealidad sí egues de esos… —le había respondido Fleur, recordando que Viktor era un muchacho que siempre había tenido fama de salir con muchas mujeres, pura y exclusivamente por el sexo._

_—Tienes la mitad de la razón, era de esos, pero ya no lo soy. —le contestó él, sonriendo y alzándole una mano, que besó con dulzura luego, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu habitación?_

_—Puedo cuzag el comedog sola, no me va a comeg el lobo fegoz —fue la respuesta que dio Fleur, con todo sarcasmo y el nerviosismo aun instalado en su cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la tratara tan bien y mucho menos que la caballerosidad viniera de él, pero sabía que ya debía ser hora de acostumbrarse, porque Viktor había demostrado ser de verdad una persona amable—. Gacias igual._

_—De nada —dijo él, aun con su sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre la noche que pasamos juntos?_

_La pregunta le sorprendió, pero no dejó de responderle._

_—Pues… queguía sabeg si… no te había paguecido algo malo. ¿Paga ti de vegdad fue de tus mejogues noches? —se animó a preguntar ella._

_—Sí. —Estaban inclinados sobre la pared, a un costado de la puerta de la habitación del búlgaro y había medio metro de distancia entre ellos. Se enfrentaban, aunque no todo el tiempo se miraban a los ojos._

_—¿Y cgees que fue pog el alcohol que tomamos o...? ¿Piensas que quizás había tensión sexual entge nosotgos? —Definitivamente ahora sí se sentía valiente por preguntar eso. Le había estado dando vueltas al tema en su cabeza y no había sabido cómo preguntarlo hasta el momento._

_—Pienso que 'hay' tensión sexual entre nosotros, pero lo que pasó fue apresurado, y loco... Sí, definitivamente por el alcohol… —comentó él, con una mano en la barbilla, casi pensativamente. Fleur miró hacia abajo. Todavía se recargaba sobre su hombro derecho, a la vez que Viktor estaba apoyado sobre el izquierdo, aunque su cabeza la inclinaba hacia adelante, como si quisiera estar más cerca de ella._

_—Yo guecogdé bastante de esa noche también y... sentí que... fue bueno que pasaga —confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_—¿Sí? ¿Te gustó? —preguntó emocionado._

_—No hagas esas pgeguntas —replicó sonrojada._

_—¡Pensé que no recordabas nada! —comentó Viktor y se cruzó de brazos, a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza._

_—Pues mentí. Me acuegdo bastante bien ahoga —dijo, evitando su mirada y sonriendo._

_—Entonces… ¿tú buscabas que te dijera que fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero no me dirás siquiera si te gustó? —inquirió él, alzándole la barbilla con una mano._

_—Te dije que fue bueno que pasaga… Paga libegag tensiones y todo eso. Y mejogó nuestga guelación, sin dudas… —se explicó Fleur, sin mentir, pero sin decir toda la verdad. Viktor se acercó el paso que había entre ellos y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, provocando que ella, además de no poder reaccionar a tiempo, sintiera sus piernas flaquear. Él se separó, continuando con su sonrisa intacta y abrió la puerta de su habitación, que no estaba con llave. Antes de entrar y dejarla, la miró y le volvió a hablar._

_—Sin dudas mejoró nuestra relación y sin dudas lo repetiría —admitió el búlgaro, dejándola boquiabierta y adentrándose en su habitación de una buena vez._

_._

_«Bueno, que no pasaga nada es un decig»_, pensó Fleur, regresando al presente y sonriendo.

.

Durante el desayuno todo estuvo relajado. Los padres de Hermione y sus tíos, comentaban sobre la fiesta de esa noche y la esperaban con ansias casi adolescentes. Jane había asegurado bailar muy bien y Astoria había bromeado, para mala suerte de Ron, sobre la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo le concediera una pieza. Además de aquello, en la mesa faltaba Harry y eso no pasó desapercibido para Ron, porque su hermana tampoco estaba por allí esa mañana, pero no le preocupaba tanto, podría estar en cualquier otra parte y Harry todavía no habría despertado. O no... Pero pensar en ello no era bueno. Todo venía bien pero llegaría a ser mejor aún, ya que la familia se puso muy contenta al ver entrar de improviso a un hombre joven con una mochila gris colgada al hombro. Era muy alto, delgado y castaño, con pecas en el puente de su pequeña nariz y hoyuelos en las mejillas, que se le pronunciaban al sonreír, tal cual estaba haciendo ahora.

—¡Alex! —chilló Katie, levantándose de un salto para abalanzarse sobre él, echándole los brazos al cuello.

—Hola a todos —dijo él con torpeza, mientras era ahogado por el abrazo de Katie. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros arremangada hasta los codos, una musculosa blanca debajo, con un estampado de los Stones, y un pantalón negro que le quedaba justo hasta las rodillas. Ron lo miró de arriba abajo, llegando hasta su calzado deportivo blanco y volviendo a subir a su rostro para encontrar un parecido, pero aunque algunos rasgos lo hacían parte de la familia, no se parecía particularmente a nadie.

—Él es mi hermano, Ron —le informó Katie al separarse, sabiendo que era el único que necesitaba presentación. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

—Un placer, Alex —dijo Ron, al saludarlo.

—Igualmente —respondió mirándolo con curiosidad.

Katie le dijo al chico que Ron era el novio de Hermione y luego de saludar a todos, se sentó con ellos unos minutos y no más, porque los más jóvenes le advirtieron que debían salir de excursión. Lavender le aseguró a su primo que si quería quedarse ella estaría en la piscina, aunque el muchacho se mostró más animado con respecto a la cabalgata.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste, Alex? —le preguntó su tío Sean.

—Sabía que estaban aquí y volví del Amazonas antes de lo pensado. Terminamos el documental un día antes —comentó tranquilamente.

—Alexander es periodista —le explicó Hermione a Ron en voz baja.

—Entiendo —respondió Ron, escuchando al hermano de Katie.

—Hablé con la chica de recepción y me dijo que me podrían conseguir una habitación esta misma tarde. Todavía están todas ocupadas, pero unos huéspedes se van hoy, así que la preparan cuando se vayan y me quedaré esta noche. Al menos es algo. Lo malo es que solo vine con esta mochila que tiene poco y nada —dijo Alex, apenado.

—No te preocupes por eso, Alex —lo tranquilizó Lisa, su madre, con una mirada que era sumamente enternecida y que no era la misma con la que miraba a Katie. A decir verdad, Ron se dio cuenta de que no solo todos estimaban mucho al muchacho, si no que las mujeres parecían tener particular atención sobre él. A Hermione no se le iba la sonrisa de los labios—. Si estás decidido a ir a la cabalgata con los muchachos mejor ve, luego al volver te preocupas por ello, puedes ir al pueblo a conseguirte algo más de ropa, al menos para esta noche que hay una fiesta aquí.

—Genial —dijo él, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Ya hay que ir?

—Sí —afirmó Ron, mirando su reloj—. Nos veremos luego —saludó al resto, encaminándose hacia la recepción. Hermione, Katie, Astoria y Alexander lo siguieron de cerca. Al llegar Cho no estaba, pero Fleur sí, y seguía garabateando. Ron dio un par de palmadas al aire hasta que la chica los miró—. Chica distraída de recepción, ¿has visto a mi hermano?

Fleur no hizo caso al hecho de que Ron le estuviera hablando como si fuera una tonta distraída y también obvió que estaban en público y salió de detrás del mostrador, abalanzándose sobre su amigo y dándole un fuerte abrazo, con toda felicidad. Ron la separó y la miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Astoria y Katie ahogaron una risa y Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Creía que podía confiar en la amistad que tenía Ron con ella, pero se sentía ridículamente celosa, aunque tratara de no demostrarlo. No sólo porque ella fuera amiga de Ron, sino porque en realidad el pelirrojo no era su novio. Alex la miró tratando de adivinar la relación que tenía con el novio de su prima—. ¿Fleur?

—Sí, lo siento. Sólo te estaba saludando —dijo la chica. Ron tuvo que presentársela a Alex como su mejor amiga, ya que el muchacho de ojos misteriosos no parecía entender bien el abrazo efusivo entre ambos ni tampoco que Hermione no dijera nada al respecto. Fleur le tendió la mano al chico, encantada. Luego se puso tras el mostrador de vuelta y sonrió con un sonrojo pronunciado, al darse cuenta de su actitud delante de todos ellos.

—Tomaste mucho café o andas demasiado feliz por la vida… —comentó Ron con una sonrisa, burlándose de ella—. ¿Me dirás?

—¿A cuál de todos buscas? —preguntó, recordando lo que Ron le había preguntado y tratando de ponerse más seria para continuar el trabajo como era debido.

—A Charlie, el fotógrafo —le aclaró Ron.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el recién mencionado, entrando por la puerta principal de improviso. Charlie tenía la cámara colgada al cuello, como siempre, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y su barba de tres días tan roja como el resto de su pelo.

—¡Aquí estás! ¿Vamos? —le preguntó Ron. Él asintió y observó a los demás, deteniéndose dubitativamente en el castaño primo de Hermione. Alex se acercó y le tendió una mano.

—Alexander Bell, soy el primo de Hermione. Gusto en conocerte —dijo con mucha educación el joven. Charlie sonrió agriamente y se soltó. Ya no estaba allí, aunque sí físicamente. Pero su mente había retrocedido unos días, recordando que lo había visto ya, que sabía muy bien quién era ese hombre y que aquello no era nada bueno. Una coincidencia que lo ponía más que nervioso y tal vez en evidencia.

_._

_Llovía a mares durante la mañana. Un grupo de hombres uniformados que se alojaban en el mismo resort que su equipo de investigación, habían salido a entrenar, sin importar el mal tiempo, corrían por alrededor de una caseta, con sus altas botas negras y el traje verde militar completamente empapado. Charlie se preguntó internamente para qué estarían preparándose físicamente esos hombres._

_En el exterior sólo se veían calles de tierra embarradas y mucha vegetación. Todo era humedad en ese lugar. Charlie se vistió lentamente, primero colocándose su camisa, abrochándose los botones con mucha tranquilidad y observando el movimiento de afuera por la ventana, a través de las rendijas que dejaban las persianas. Alguien lo atrapó por atrás; alguien aun desnudo, apoyando su cuerpo en él, que tampoco estaba vestido de la mitad hacia abajo, a excepción de su minúsculo bóxer. Sintió la piel erizársele, cuando una boca le besó el cuello intensamente._

_—Ya… deja de hacer eso… —musitó, no muy seguro. Fue por ello que su acompañante siguió con lo que estaba haciendo—. Tengo que marcharme. Si no me visto rápido, perderé el avión…_

_Parecía que su poca insistencia no iba a servir demasiado para convencer a la otra persona, que lo abrazaba y se frotaba con él, insinuándole sus ganas, incluso después de una noche inesperada y llena de pasión. Charlie no lo soportó más, sentía aquella presión inminente de nuevo, que lo torturaría y lo acabaría por matar si no actuaba. Se giró y asaltó en la boca de aquel muchacho reportero que había conocido hacía pocas horas. Lo besó con una soltura y brusquedad propia de un hombre que sabe que quien tiene delante no está buscando delicadeza. Pero el beso no duró demasiado. Él hizo lo propio, el joven se dejó manejar y cayó en la cama, dándole la espalda. Charlie sólo tardó medio segundo en bajarse su ropa interior y penetrar en él salvajemente. Todo fue gemidos, embestidas y placer, y terminó tan rápido como empezó. Sabía que, aunque se quisiera quedar un poco más, no podría hacerlo. Debía partir. No era su intención encontrar a alguien en ese viaje y nadie sería el motivo de un cambio de planes tampoco. Pero antes de terminar de abrocharse el cinturón y de tomar su equipaje, se volvió hacia él, tomándose el cabello de la nuca, mirándolo con ojos apenados._

_—¿Te dolió? —preguntó, lamentando haber actuado como un desesperado cavernícola._

_—En realidad, sí, ahora que lo mencionas —dijo con una sonrisa, casi como si se tratara de una buena broma—. Vete ya o perderás tu vuelo. No querrás quedarte, puedo ser muy vengativo._

_—Antes quiero preguntarte algo…_

_—¿Mi nombre? Ya te dije que me llamo Alex —comentó sin dejarlo hablar. No parecía tener ninguna prisa por salir de la cama, así que se mantenía acostado cómodamente, perfectamente orgulloso de su desnudez._

_—No es eso, es… ¿Cómo supiste que yo era…? —No terminó la frase pero Alex entendió muy bien lo que quería decir._

_—¿Gay? —El pelirrojo asintió, haciendo una mueca—. No lo sabía, pero yo salí del closet hace tiempo. Puedo proponerme a cualquiera sin sentirme avergonzado. Si esa persona me sigue significa que sabe bien lo que va a suceder._

_—¿Y todos los que te conocen saben que te gustan los hombres? —preguntó extrañado Charlie, aunque en realidad envidiaba su situación._

_—Sí, hace años que saben —respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

_—Pero no eres afeminado… —afirmó Charlie._

_—No. ¿Y eso? ¿Tengo que serlo? —preguntó. Charlie negó enseguida—. ¿Tú quieres serlo?_

_—¡No! Es… eso no se decide supongo, cada uno es como es. Sólo pensé… No importa… —dijo tan rojo en las mejillas como su cabello—. ¿Cómo les dijiste a tus padres?... ¿No… te juzgaron?_

_—Son mi familia, y no son ningunos anticuados, pero sí, al principio costó un poco. Primero se lamentaron —musitó Alex—. Luego decidieron que no tenía importancia mientras fuera feliz y me consideraron valiente por decirlo._

_—¿Les llevó mucho tiempo… aceptarlo? —soltó Charlie, incómodo con el tema._

_—No mucho, habrán sido dos semanas de "adaptación" —respondió con una media sonrisa, enfatizando la última palabra—, supongo que eso es dependiendo cada familia. No puedes esperar que sea tan poco tiempo con la tuya, o quizás sí. ¿Tienes miedo?_

_—No es miedo en sí. Creo que tal vez es sólo un miedo superficial… Tengo que irme. —Charlie suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la vista sin saber qué más hacer._

_—Sólo eres reservado porque aún no saliste del closet, como diría una prima mía —comentó Alex. Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse—. Fue un placer, Charlie. Literalmente._

_Él no dijo nada pero hizo una mueca de gratitud. Recogió sus cosas y salió, tratando de peinar su mata de pelo rojo fuego._

.

—¡¿Charlie?! —gritó Ron, y su hermano por fin pareció volver en sí—. ¡Vámonos ya! ¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo?

Saludaron a Fleur y, luego de pasar por sus cabañas, se encaminaron hacia el establo. Draco misteriosamente también decidió acompañarlos, aunque para Hermione ya no resultaba ningún misterio, y menos para la rubia, que podía darse cuenta de que él la seguía a ella, aunque sólo creyera que era por caerle bien, como le había dicho Hermione. Katie estaba feliz de tener a su hermano allí. No contaban con él para la reunión familiar de este año y había sido una gran sorpresa al menos tenerlo por un día. Además, el último día siempre era el más importante y divertido, según ella.

Montaron a caballo, cada uno por separado. Hermione al principio estaba temerosa, pero Ron le había dado un ejemplar tranquilo, que la llevaba sola, casi como si supiera exactamente hacia dónde iban. Esa era una gran interrogante, porque iban sin guía y Ron no parecía estar siguiendo el camino de excursión natural. Lo veía dudar e improvisar, como si pensara internamente por dónde sería mejor llevarlos y qué estaría bien que vieran primero.

Mientras andaban, Charlie sacaba fotografías. No había dicho más nada desde que salieron de la casa y no dejaba de pensar en aquella noche que había pasado con el reciente aparecido primo de Hermione. De repente, escuchó su voz iniciando una conversación. Iban encabezando la fila, su hermano y Alex a un costado. Hermione los seguía de cerca, con Katie a su lado. Detrás iban Astoria y Draco, que tampoco conversaban. Charlie no iba en hilera, sino que hacía rondas para poder encontrar buenos perfiles fotográficos. Cuando la voz de Alexander lo detuvo, él estaba a cuatro metros de distancia, hacia la izquierda de él.

—Soy gay —había informado el muchacho de veintisiete años, cuatro menos que Charlie.

—Estás de broma. —soltó Ron. No fue una pregunta. La cara de pasmado lo decía todo. Draco había alzado las cejas y se había sonreído, tentado a iniciar una carcajada, pero Astoria lo miró con mala cara. Todos los demás, incluido ella, lo tenían bien asumido, así que no se sorprendieron, pero Charlie sí lo hizo por escucharlo decirlo tan despreocupadamente.

—¿Y por qué estaría bromeando, primo? —preguntó, riendo como un niño.

—Oh, ¿y ahora me dices primo? —meditó Ron—. ¿Estás loco?

—No, para nada. ¿Cuál es el drama? Como dije, soy gay, los tipos como yo aceptamos todo más rápido que las personas heterosexuales. Así que te acepto como novio de mi prima sin problemas ni vueltas —explicó Alex. Charlie analizó a su hermano, para ver cómo le caía el tema.

—Será por tu personalidad que me aceptas, no por tus gustos… —mencionó Ron, continuando la marcha despacio, sin reaccionar de ningún modo en particular. Lo que había dicho sorprendió a su hermano, probablemente Ron no fuera aquel de sus hermanos que lo señalaría con el dedo por ser lo que era, así que era un alivio. Aunque al principio le asustó su sorpresiva reacción.

—Es la respuesta más inteligente que me han dicho —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Y estás… en pareja? —preguntó, como para decir algo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te parezco interesante? —inquirió el chico, haciéndole ojitos.

—¡Alex, no lo molestes! —dijo Hermione riendo al ver la cara sonrojada de Ron—. Sólo está jugando, Ron.

—No le hagas caso. Toma confianza rápido —aseguró Katie—. Yo seré más joven, pero él es el nene de la familia.

—Oye, ya estuvo bien de bromas —la frenó su hermano fingiendo indignación. Luego miró a Ron—. ¿Hacia dónde nos llevas?

—Sólo estamos andando. Daremos una vuelta por todo el predio —informó Ron.

Mientras tanto, Charlie seguía callado y miraba al castaño de reojo. Alex le sonrió cuando lo vio y le guiñó un ojo cuando nadie más lo estaba viendo. El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Los ojos de Alex eran de un verde oscuro, que parecían tener infinidad de motitas de un tono cada vez más claro hacia el interior. Eran muy absorbentes, los recordaba bien, pero él no quería mirarlos por miedo a que lo descubrieran. Pensó que debería hablar con Ginny cuando volvieran, ella era la única que sabía sobre él. Estaba ensimismado dentro de su cabeza, cuando oyó justamente mencionar el nombre de su hermana.

Ron señalaba con el ceño fruncido hacia un árbol, en donde estaba atado Vendaval, el caballo blanco de su única hermana. Sabía que estaría en la casita del árbol, eso era cantado, pero aquello era inesperado. Ron se puso rojo y empezó a mascullar ya desde lejos a medida que se acercaban.

—Ay, Ginevra… Le dije que se anduviera con cuidado —comentó en voz baja. Hermione lo escuchó y trató de calmarlo.

—No sabes si está con él, Ron… —musitó despacio. Ron la miró con mala cara, ya que si ella misma le adivinaba el pensamiento era porque no habría muchas más teorías a barajar sobre por qué Ginny había dormido ahí y Harry no había asistido al desayuno. Era obvio para él y sabía que resultaba obvio para Hermione también—. Y no tendría nada de malo si así fuera.

—Tiene que cuidar sus modales.

—Es una mujer, no una nena. Sabe lo que hace. Además, ¿tú sabes cuidar tus modales? —inquirió Hermione. En realidad ella mucho no conocía a Ginny y no tenía por qué defenderla, pero sabía que Harry estaba con ella y a él no dudaría en defenderlo nunca.

Astoria bajó la cabeza, sin escuchar la conversación, sabiendo de qué trataba igualmente y no siguió a los demás. Draco se rezagó con ella un momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó él.

—No quiero seguir, no me siento bien —mintió ella, sin mirarlo—. Voy a volver.

—¿En serio? Pero… —Draco no pudo terminar la frase, ella tiró de las riendas e hizo virar al caballo con una agilidad de la que carecía en realidad.

—¿Astoria? —preguntó Hermione, volteándose a verla. Pero ella se había ido. Draco se encogió de hombros y luego de una mirada de entendimiento con ella, que Ron no pasó desapercibida, hizo que su caballo también se desviara para seguir a la blonda.

Los demás siguieron el camino. La única preocupada por su amiga era Hermione. Charlie había recuperado momentáneamente el habla y trataba de que su hermano no se detuviera para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas: si Ginny estaba o no con alguien. Y Ron sabía, tanto como Hermione, quién sería ese alguien a diferencia de los demás. Pero no le importaba, eso no era propio de una señorita y ella era su hermanita.

—Ron, por favor, sea lo que sea que quieras hacer, no lo hagas. Ya no importa —dijo Charlie, Ron no dejó entrever ninguna señal de derrota y siguió hasta llegar al árbol de la casita. Desmontó a Morgan y comenzó a subir. Sin embargo se frenó; no quería ver nada de lo que creía que pasaba dentro, así que habló fuerte y claro.

—¡Ginevra, ¿sabes la hora que es?! —gritó al aire, colgado de las escaleras de madera, a mitad de camino. Se escuchó movimiento dentro. Pero Ron no esperó para volver a insistir—. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan indiscreta? ¿No estás sola, verdad?

—¡Ronald, déjalos en paz! —pidió Hermione, esta vez con la voz bien alta. Él se volvió para mirarla—. En serio, si tienes un mal día, no hagas que ella también lo tenga. Déjala. Sigamos con el trayecto. Alex y Katie quieren seguir…

—En realidad esto es divertido —comentó su prima. Hermione la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Así no ayudaba en nada. Alex no dijo nada, miraba a Charlie.

—No lo es —sentenció Hermione.

Ron bufó por lo bajo y saltó hasta el suelo. Más furioso se había puesto por la mirada entre Draco y Hermione que por la posibilidad casi segura de encontrar a Ginny nuevamente con Harry. Volvió con Morgan y luego de unos instantes ya estaban marchando de nuevo. Hermione no dijo nada, pero sonrió. No sabía si Ron lo había hecho por ella, pero prefería pensar que sí. Él lo que creía era que estaba enojado consigo mismo, que debía poder aclarar la situación con Hermione, que debía decirle lo que ya sabía que sentía, y estaba frustrado porque no le salía hacerlo. Sabía que quedaría como un tonto si lo hiciera y por eso simplemente se reprimía, mientras tanto, su hermanita vivía un romance como si en el mundo no existieran las demás personas, y él debía admitir que no eran solo típicos celos de hermano mayor, sino envidia.

.

No muy lejos de aquella sensación estaba Astoria. Cuando Draco la alcanzó, siguieron a trote un poco más, hasta que ella se frenó y se bajó como pudo del caballo. Se apoyó en un árbol y sollozó cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Malfoy no era una persona dada a consolar a nadie, pero aquello le hacía mal, no podía ni quería verla así. Al desmontar el caballo, siguió sus pasos y se acercó cuanto pudo a ella. La abrazó y ella luego de unos segundos lo rodeó con sus brazos, toda temblorosa. No había muchas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero aun así se la veía afligida. Draco ya sabía lo de Ginny con Harry, sabía lo que Astoria estaría pensando, y le dolía que ella estuviera mal por otro. Aun pensándolo, no lo dio por hecho, no quiso decirle nada que la hiriera más.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pones tan mal? —preguntó suavemente, tomándola por los hombros, tratando de que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

Astoria negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y se apoyó de nuevo en su hombro. Draco la abrazó contra él y le acarició la espalda. Aunque fuera por sobre su ropa, ella tembló ante ello.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó él, preocupado. Ella pudo separarse y lo miró. Estaba demasiado cerca, y eso quizás no le convenía.

—No es nada… —dijo.

—No puedes decir que no es nada. ¿Es por él? —replicó Draco.

—No… —murmuró, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Segura? —insistió Draco, alzándole de nuevo la cabeza por el mentón, con una dulce caricia de su mano.

—No es completamente por él… —se permitió decir.

—Astoria, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Tú sabes bien qué es. Ya sabes qué siento —aseguró volviendo a acumular lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo miraba. Draco sentía que su corazón se partiría, no le gustaba verla así, deseaba que le sonriera de nuevo o que incluso lo ignorara, mirándolo con mala cara como hacía antes.

—Sé sólo que no quiero que sufras —se sorprendió diciendo él. Ella tragó saliva y se aguantó el resto de las lágrimas.

—Me duele. Duele no haber podido darle nada a Harry, duele que ellos puedan tener algo así y yo no…

—No digas tonterías, Astoria. No digas más eso. Tú sí que puedes tener algo así, sólo que no debía ser Harry el indicado para ti —razonó él, acariciándole el cabello.

—Él es el indicado para cualquiera, Draco —dijo ella con mucha angustia. Se alejó un poco y apoyó su cabeza en el árbol. Pero él se acercó más. Astoria lo miró y alzó una mano, acariciándole la mejilla a él, que cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

—Yo lo soy… —dijo quedamente. Astoria trató de entender eso, pero no pudo.

—¿Qué? —Draco abrió sus ojos grises y los clavó en ella.

—Yo soy el indicado para ti —afirmó sin dudas. Ella detuvo la caricia e hizo una media sonrisa.

—Tú no puedes ni contigo mismo, no trates de lidiar conmigo sólo porque te doy lástima —pidió Astoria, bajando la mirada un momento. Draco la obligó de nuevo a mirarla y suspiró.

—Lo que menos das es lástima.

—No mientas, no haces más que tenerme lástima —dijo alzando un poco la voz.

Draco no sabía si le enojaba más que ella lo tratara de mentiroso o que no pudiera hacerle saber que cualquier hombre podría querer estar con ella, y que ella lo lograría el día que se enamorara de alguno. Y no podía decirle eso porque él seguía teniendo cierto orgullo, que no pensaba abandonar como un flojo sólo para hacer sentir bien a una mujer.

La miró fijamente, ella parecía dispuesta a dejar esa conversación así como estaba, parecía furiosa con él ahora, como si Draco tuviera toda la culpa sobre lo que sentía, lo que le pasaba, sobre sus miedos e inseguridades. Él abrió mucho los orificios de la nariz, demostrando su enojo también.

—Me quiero ir, suéltame —habló ella de mala gana. Claro, Draco aún la tenía por los hombros. Pero él no tenía intención de soltarla—. Dije que me sueltes.

—Pídelo por favor —dijo él, aún más enojado con ella ahora.

—¡Hazlo! —ordenó Astoria.

Draco casi pareció gruñir antes de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella le pedía. La acercó con brusquedad y se lanzó de una vez hacia sus labios, como venía queriendo hacer desde hacía tiempo. Ella forcejeó luego de paralizarse ante la sorpresa, pero él la sostuvo fuerte, deseando que ella se calmara un poco para que pudiera besarla como deseaba. Fue cuestión de segundos, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, que aflojó su cuerpo y su boca también, dejando que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, y ella haciendo lo que había soñado con él. Era un beso, sólo un beso. Pero a veces sólo eso podría hacerle perder la razón a uno y actuar en la inconsciencia. Astoria no estaba lejos de ello.

El beso era apasionado y muy sensitivo. No era suave, ni equilibrado, ni el beso que alguno de los dos se esperaba dar. Si se lo hubieran imaginado, no hubiera sido así, pero aquello era mejor. Lleno de exaltación y pequeños besos dentro de otros largos. Con incluido abrazo y caricias fugaces, tan poco delicadas como toda la escena. A pesar de que separarse iba a ser muy duro, ya que no sabrían qué decir, no había más aire en sus pulmones y aquello fue inminente.

Draco respiró sobre ella tras dejar su boca apenas medio centímetro libre y ella buscó aire entre el aliento que él exhalaba. No había abierto los ojos. Respirando entrecortadamente, se apoyaba en la frente de él, con sus dedos enterrados en su cabello aún. Draco la miró y volvió a cerrar los ojos para darle otro pequeño beso que ella correspondió.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó él, abriendo los ojos y separándose de ella un poco, tras recuperar el aliento.

—Sí —contestó Astoria, sin saber qué más decir ni cómo reaccionar. Pero sí, era muy cierto, estaba mejor. Mucho mejor. El problema era que, ahora que sabía cómo era besar a Draco, deseaba más.

* * *

**by Locu...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Tras dejar los caballos en las cuadras y despedirse de los cuidadores, Ron, Hermione, Katie, Alex y Charlie se encaminaron hacia la casa principal para comer con el resto de la familia, todos excepto Charlie, que quería ir lo antes posible al cuarto que tenía acondicionado en el sótano para revelar sus fotografías y así alejarse de Alex, que lo incomodaba desde su llegada.

—En cuanto las tenga listas os las enseñaré —aseguró el pelirrojo antes de encaminarse hacia el cuarto y despidiéndose de los demás, que se dirigían al comedor.

Cuando entraron en él vieron que la familia de Hermione ya estaba ocupando la mesa de siempre y que estos observaban atentamente a Molly, que abrazada a un chico pelirrojo y con gafas con tanta fuerza que temían que lo fuera a romper, a unos pasos de la mesa que ocupaban. De los cuatro recién llegados, solo Ron reconoció al muchacho y se acercó a paso apresurado hacia donde éste se encontraba con su madre. Hermione, Katie y Alex, por otra parte, fueron a la mesa de su familia, preguntándoles con la mirada qué estaba pasando.

—Oh, querido, todavía no me lo creo. ¡Estoy tan contenta! —estaba diciendo Molly al muchacho desconocido cuando Ron se acercó.

—¡Percy! —dijo Ron a modo de saludo—. Audrey —añadió al percatarse de que la esposa de su hermano estaba detrás de su madre.

—¿Qué tal, Ron? —saludó la joven, muy contenta, mientras los hermanos se saludaban con un abrazo.

—Mamá ya me dijo que habías aprobado todo y que ya eres médico. Enhorabuena —le felicitó Percy, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano, al que todavía tenía abrazado, muy orgulloso.

—Gracias, Percy. —Ron se alejó, inspeccionando la expresión de su madre, quien sencillamente estaba radiante—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, suspicaz.

—Bueno, verás… —empezó a decir Percy, pero entonces se percató de los tres jóvenes que se habían acercado a la mesa y que todavía seguían de pie, observándoles—. ¿Quién de ellas es tu novia, Ron? —preguntó sonriendo pícaramente, lo que sorprendió muchísimo al interpelado, pues esa actitud no era normal en su hermano más estricto.

—Hermione —llamó y la castaña se acercó al chico— te presento a mi hermano Percy —dijo—. Ella es Hermione, mi novia —afirmó, sintiendo como su estómago se encogía un poco ante el título. Tras el encuentro con su hermana en el bosque era más consciente que nunca de lo que ocurriría al día siguiente y eso lo intranquilizaba. No sabía cómo podría enfrentar despedirse de la castaña.

—Encantado, Hermione —aseguró Percy, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla—. Ella es mi esposa, Audrey —añadió, señalando a la mujer castaña que se había posicionado a su lado.

—Encantada de conoceros —dijo Hermione tras saludar a la castaña también—. Ron me ha hablado mucho de vosotros —añadió.

—Espero que bien —comentó Audrey.

—De ti por supuesto, Audrey —aseguró Ron, haciendo que todos rieran—. ¡Y ahora decidme que pasa! —insistió, ansioso.

—Sí, verás, tenemos una noticia que daros… Bueno, en realidad todos lo saben ya, incluso la familia de Hermione se ha enterado, pero como tú no estabas, pues… Aunque en realidad tampoco lo sabe Ginny —empezó a parlotear Percy, nervioso.

—Cariño, ve al grano —le instó su esposa.

—Audrey y yo vamos a tener un hijo —soltó por fin, con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Ron lo miró sorprendido.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Hermione, siendo la primera en reaccionar, un poco incómoda. La noticia de la próxima llegada al mundo de un nuevo Weasley le había puesto los pelos de punta.

—¡Es fantástico! —aseguró Ron, abrazando de nuevo a su hermano y besando delicadamente la mejilla de Audrey, como si temiera que se fuera a romper.

—Es maravilloso, ¿verdad? —intervino Jane, quien, junto con el resto de la familia, había recibido la noticia por parte de Molly, cuando fueron presentados a Percy y a Audrey como la familia de la novia de Ron.

Tras los comentarios de felicitación y después de presentar a Katie y Alex, que también felicitaron a la feliz pareja, la familia de Hermione les ofreció a Percy y Audrey que se sentaran con ellos para comer, los cuales aceptaron encantados. Durante la comida la familia procuró conocer un poco más a los Weasley recién llegados, enterándose así de que vivían en Londres, que Percy trabajaba de gestor en una multinacional, donde había conocido a Audrey, y que habían venido para el baile de esa noche.

Ron percibió que Hermione, sentada a su lado, estaba un poco ausente, lo que le preocupó. Sin embargo, no se animó a preguntarle qué le ocurría delante de todos, ya que no quería que éstos se percataran de que algo iba mal. Aún así estrecho una de las manos de la castaña —la que le quedaba más cercana— por debajo de la mesa, para infundirle su apoyo. Hermione, que no había notado que era observada, se giró para mirar al chico, sorprendida. Ron, ante la mirada interrogadora de ella, se limitó a sonreírle y la chica le devolvió el gesto, agradecida.

.

Después de la comida cada cual se fue a su cabaña para descasar antes de la gran fiesta de esa noche, que prometía ser entretenida. Hermione seguía pensativa por la noticia que había dado Percy. Además, estaba un poco preocupada pues Astoria no había aparecido en toda la comida, al igual que Draco, cosa que le señaló a Ron. El chico se ofreció a ir con Morgan a inspeccionar el bosque por si los encontraba pero no hizo falta. Astoria estaba sentada en los escalones de la cabaña de la pareja, con la vista perdida, pensativa.

—Creo que será mejor que os deje hablar tranquilas —sugirió Ron. Hermione lo miró, agradecida, mientras el muchacho empezaba a alejarse de la cabaña. Sin embargo, cuando Ron no había llegado a dar ni dos pasos, el pelirrojo se paró y agarró a Hermione por el brazo para acercarla de nuevo a él—. ¿Era por la desaparición de Astoria por lo que estabas tan pensativa durante la comida o hay algo más? —preguntó intranquilo. Hermione lo miró, dudosa. Al final negó con la cabeza.

—No, no era solo por eso —reconoció—. Es que todo lo de tu hermano Percy, que vaya a tener un hijo —se explicó, al ver que Ron la miraba sin entender—, me recordó que quizás… —No hicieron falta más explicaciones.

Ron, enternecido y preocupado, acercó definitivamente Hermione a él y la abrazó por la cintura, intentando transmitirle que no estaba sola. Hermione le devolvió el gesto, rodeándole por los antebrazos —pues Ron era tan alto que no llegaba más arriba— e inspirando profundamente, envolviéndose con su aroma.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione una vez se separaron un poco, aunque sin deshacer el abrazo, mirando a los ojos azules del muchacho.

—No hay nada que agradecer —aseguró Ron, devolviéndole la mirada. Él también se había inquietado un poco ante la noticia que había dado su hermano, pero había decidió disfrutar de la alegría que le suponía esperar un sobrinito o sobrinita. Lo que ocurriera con Hermione era algo que estaba dispuesto a afrontar, pasara lo que pasase.

Todavía mirando a los ojos de la castaña, la indecisión se apoderó del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, tras pensárselo se decidió y se inclinó un poco hacia la chica, ante la atenta mirada de Hermione. Pero en el último momento la resolución de Ron flaqueó y, cambiando de idea, se limitó a besar dulcemente la frente de la chica de manera prologada, haciendo que Hermione cerrara los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Si bien no era lo que esperaba, era algo que la reconfortaba casi tanto como lo que deseaba de verdad. Tras unos instantes, Ron se separó, soltando ya la cintura de la chica.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo él.

—Hasta luego —se despidió ella.

Hermione se giró hacia la cabaña, dispuesta a encontrarse con la interrogadora mirada de Astoria o con su sonrisa pícara. No hubo ni una cosa ni otra. Astoria seguía mirando al vacío, sin haberse dado cuenta de la escena que había protagonizado su amiga unos instantes atrás, lo que en cierta medida alegró a Hermione, aunque también le preocupó.

—Astoria —la llamó, logrando que la chica volviera en sí. Hermione le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que se pusiera de pie para entrar con ella a la cabaña. Estaba segura de que tendrían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

.

Percy, por su parte, se encaminaba a los establos tras dejar a Audrey descansando en el que había sido su cuarto mientras había vivido en La Madriguera. Iba en busca de su hermana, pues esperaba que al no encontrarse en el comedor, atendiendo las comidas como acostumbraba, estuviera allí.

Cuando entró en el establo vio a Ginny salir de uno de los cubículos de la mano de un muchacho moreno al que jamás había visto, lo que le molestó un poco. Sabía que la chica había dejado su relación con Draco, pues su madre se lo había dicho, noticia que le alegró mucho pues él, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, sabía que Malfoy no era bueno con la pelirroja. Esperaba que estuviera soltera y verla tan apegada a otro chico había encendido todas las alertas del hermano celoso que había en su interior.

—Ginny —saludó, olvidándose de la sonrisa que había llevado consigo desde que se enteró de que iba a ser padre. La chica lo miró sorprendida, pues no esperaba encontrarlo allí y se golpeó mentalmente por haber sido tan poco cuidadosa y haber entrado con Harry a las cuadras para dejar a Vendaval.

—¡Percy! —exclamó cuando reaccionó, saltando sobre su hermano para abrazarlo. Aunque él le devolvió el gesto gustoso, sus ojos seguían fijos en Harry, que había soltado la mano de Ginny en cuanto se percató de la presencia del pelirrojo desconocido, nervioso, y que ahora tenía la vista fija en el suelo, sonrojado. Ya había tenido un encontronazo con un Weasley ese día, de forma indirecta pero había existido, no quería tener más y por el color del pelo de ese hombre, Harry apostaba a que era un familiar de la chica—. ¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó Ginny, separándose de su hermano, viendo así de la expresión de éste—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo, Ginevra? —cuestionó de vuelta, sin desviar la vista del moreno.

—Sí, claro —concedió Ginny, resignada, sabiendo cómo eran sus hermanos—. Harry, este es mi hermano Percy. —El moreno casi sonrió con ironía al descubrir que había acertado acerca de la identidad del pelirrojo… casi—. Percy, este es Harry Potter, es el mejor amigo de Hermione, la…

—…novia de Ron, lo sé. La he conocido en la comida. Me ha sorprendido no verte allí —dejó caer, un poco más relajado, ahora que sabía quién era el chico. Podría interrogar a alguno de sus hermanos más tarde al respecto.

—Sí, bueno, es que estábamos cabalgando un poco. Hoy ha habido cabalgata, no sé si te lo habrán dicho —intentó excusarse.

—Sí, me lo dijeron, pero no que hubieras ido tú, Ginny —afirmó, intentando no sonreír. Si bien era cierto que no le gustaba que su hermana andara por ahí con cualquiera, la situación le parecía graciosa. Siempre era a él al que los gemelos o su hermana lo ponían en aprietos, así que tenía el derecho, no, el deber de aprovechar las pocas ocasiones en las que lo podía hacer él.

—Ya, bueno… —ante eso Ginny no sabía que decir, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema—. Me alegra que hayas venido antes del baile porque tenía algo que contarte… ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó, ansiosa.

—Claro —aseguró Percy, mirándola curioso—. Yo también tengo cosas que contarte.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde, Harry —se despidió Ginny, volviéndose al chico, que alzó la vista y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—Sí, hasta luego —se despidió el moreno, yendo hacia la salida del establo.

—Potter —dijo a forma de despedida Percy. Harry, que pasaba a su lado, se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, todavía nervioso. Esperaron a que el chico hubiera salido antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Y qué novedades tienes? —preguntó Ginny, curiosa y un tanto incómoda por la forma en que su hermano había mirado a Harry. Ante la mención de eso, la sonrisa de Percy volvió a su rostro.

—Audrey está embarazada —le informó, lo que provocó que Ginny se volviera loca. Le llenó de abrazos y felicitaciones, pidiéndole una y otra vez que ella fuera la madrina del bebé.

—Tengo que ser yo, ¿quién si no? Audrey puede buscar al padrino. ¿Te imaginas a cualquiera de nuestros hermanos tratando de ser padrinos? ¡Con lo irresponsables que son! —aseguró, intentando persuadir a su hermano, haciéndole reír.

—Ya veremos, tengo que hablarlo con Audrey —dijo, aunque estaba seguro de que su esposa no tendría problemas con nombrar a Ginny madrina del bebé—. ¿Qué me tenías que contar? —preguntó, deseoso de saber lo que su hermana tuviera que decirle.

—Oh, sí, verás… Hace unos días recibí una carta —empezó—. La enviaban de Londres —iba diciendo lo más despacio que podía, muy nerviosa. No le había dicho a nadie de la existencia de esa carta y nadie sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, a excepción de Percy. Ginny había creído en su momento que él la entendería, como así había sido. Además de que necesitaría su ayuda, si al final conseguía sus propósitos.

—¿Era de la universidad? —preguntó, ansioso. Cuando Ginny le había dicho que deseaba marcharse a Londres para estudiar Administración y Gestión, Percy le había dado todo su apoyo, pues él mismo había dejado su casa para irse a estudiar. Ginny no lo había podido hacer en su momento porque se tuvo que quedar a ayudar a sus padres en La Madriguera. A Percy le alegraba que su hermana por fin hubiera decidido dar el paso y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus padres con la organización de la casa rural durante los años en los que Ginny se ausentara por sus estudios, como la pelirroja le había pedido.

—Sí —afirmó, muy nerviosa.

—¿Y que decía? —preguntó desesperado.

—Me han concedido la beca—le informó—. Me voy a Londres.

.

Hermione escuchaba lo que su amiga le narraba sentada en la cama de su pequeña cabaña, con el entrecejo fruncido, viendo como Astoria iba de un lado a otro, nerviosa, frustrada… y enfadada.

—…Y entonces, el muy cínico va y me pregunta "¿estás mejor?", y yo, tonta de mí, le respondo que sí, ¡que sí! —decía Astoria, alzando cada vez más la voz—. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —preguntó la rubia parándose delante de Hermione con los brazos cruzados y roja de furia.

En el momento en el que le había dicho que se sentía mejor a Draco había sido cierto. Sin embargo, al montarse en el caballo y encaminarse a los establos, seguida del rubio, Astoria había comprendido que si él le había preguntado eso, después de haberla besado, era porque sólo había querido hacerla callar y que se tranquilizara. ¡Y el muy condenado lo había conseguido!

—Lo siento, Astoria, pero no veo donde está el problema —se extrañó Hermione—. Has besado al chico con el que llevas días soñando, el cual se ha preocupado por ti y te ha dado consuelo cuando tanto lo necesitabas…

—Me ha besado sólo porque le doy lástima… —la interrumpió—. Le da pena que nunca pueda tener a alguien para mí y ha decidido hacer la obra de caridad del año conmigo —sentenció, sintiendo como los ojos se le aguaban. Hermione, al percatarse de ello, no pudo evitar sentir cierta irritación.

—¡Astoria ya está bien! —exclamó levantándose de la cama—. Draco no es de la clase de personas que hacen obras de caridad simplemente porque sí. —Astoria la miró con la ceja alzada. Eso era cierto—. Le importas. No sé de qué forma, pero está claro que se preocupa por ti.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿no te estoy diciendo que le doy lástima? —insistió, frustrada porque Hermione no lo comprendiera.

—¿Por qué te iba a tener lástima? ¿Y por qué dices que nunca vas a poder tener algo como lo que tienen Harry y Ginny? —preguntó, recordando lo que Astoria le había contado rato antes.

—Porque ningún hombre querría estar con una chica como yo —sentenció Astoria, encaminándose hacia la salida de la cabaña, dispuesta a acabar con esa conversación en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo, Hermione se interpuso entre ella y su objetivo.

—De aquí no te vas hasta que me expliques a qué te refieres con una chica como tú —afirmó Hermione con rotundidad. Había respetado durante muchos años que Astoria no fuera totalmente sincera con ella, a fin de cuentas todo el mundo tiene sus secretos. Ella misma no le había contado lo de Kalé, pero fuera lo que fuese lo que ocultaba Astoria, le estaba afectando hasta límites insospechados y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su amiga siguiera sufriendo si podía evitarlo.

—Pues a alguien como yo… Alguien —Astoria empezó a boquear, sin saber muy bien cómo describirse. ¿Había una palabra lo bastante desagradable como para describirse tal y como ella se veía?

—¿Alguien cómo? ¿Amigable? ¿Cariñosa? ¿Generosa? ¿Divertida? ¿Preciosa? —insistía Hermione, frustrada.

—Ese es exactamente el problema, Hermione… ¡No soy preciosa! Soy… ¡repugnante! —soltó, con tal rotundidad que la castaña se quedó petrificada. Al notar aquello, Astoria aprovechó la situación y se escabulló de la cabaña, alejándose sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse.

.

Ron había ido al AquaBar a visitar a sus hermanos y a hacer tiempo para que Hermione pudiera hablar con Astoria de todo lo que necesitaran. Al llegar a la zona de la piscina saludó a Viktor, que le devolvió el saludo de muy buen humor, lo que sorprendió al pelirrojo, pero al recordar la extraña actitud que había tenido Fleur esa mañana no puedo más que sonreír y negar con la cabeza, divertido ante el comportamiento de sus dos amigos.

Siguió su camino y al llegar a la orilla del estanque que rodeaba el AquaBar se percató de que en la barra de este había una concentración de cabezas pelirrojas que era cuanto menos sospechosa. Descalzándose, se acercó, distinguiendo a sus hermanos Fred, George y Bill, y su padre, Arthur.

—¡Ron! Por fin te encontramos —dijo Arthur, muy contento de ver a su hijo menor con ellos.

—O más bien os encuentro yo a vosotros… ¿Qué os traéis entre manos? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Estamos planeando una broma para Percy, para celebrar que va a ser papá —le explicó Fred con tono bulón.

—El chico está tan ilusionado que queremos que esto lo rememore durante el resto de su vida —continuó George. Ron rio, encantado con la idea.

—Hemos intentado que Charlie viniera también, pero se ha negado a salir de su agujero negro —comentó Bill.

—Ya sabéis como es vuestro hermanos con sus fotos —remarcó el padre de los pelirrojos. Todos asintieron con pesadumbre, como si lamentaran que su hermano pudiera llegar a ser tan serio. Ron, sin embargo, lo entendía. Todavía recordaba cuando Charlie montó en cólera después de que los gemelos abrieran la puerta del cuarto mientras revelaba las fotografías de su viaje a Rumania, haciendo que todas las fotos se velaran.

—¿Y cuando pensáis hacerlo? —preguntó el chico, volviendo a la cuestión principal.

—¡Esta noche! —respondieron sus hermanos. Ron rio sin disimulo alguno, bajo la sorprendida mirada de su hermanos, que no entendían a que se debía. Su padre, sin embargo, sí lo hizo.

—Ya les he dicho que si lo hacen esta noche vuestra madre se enfadará mucho —le explicó Arthur, contento de que uno de sus hijos le fuera a apoyar.

—¿Enfadarse? ¡Los matará! —aseguró Ron, sin parar de reír ante las imágenes que venían a su mente. Ni un amante del cine gore podría soportar ver lo que ocurriría si el baile que Molly Weasley llevaba preparando un año se estropeaba por culpa de una trastada de sus hijos.

—Les he dicho que lo mejor será esperar a que nazca el bebé… O al menos que no lo hagan el día del baile —relató Arthur Weasley, pensando lo mismo que su hijo menor.

—Pero papá… —exclamaron los otros tres jóvenes.

—¡Nada! Hoy no podéis hacerlo y se acabó, ¿entendido? —sentenció—. Como le deis un disgusto a vuestra madre yo mismo me encargaré de vuestro castigo… No me importa la edad que se suponga que tenéis, mentalmente seguís teniendo ocho años…

—Debería darte vergüenza, George —dijo Bill con una media sonrisa.

—Sí, George… ¡Qué eres un hombre casado, tío! —exclamó Fred, fingiendo estar escandalizado, chocando la mano con su hermano mayor, encantado de poder tomarle un poco el pelo a su gemelo.

—Muy graciosos, chicos… —dijo el interpelado, haciéndose el indignado, pero tras unos segundos sonrió pícaramente—. ¿Os tengo que recordar lo que pasó la última vez que papá os castigó? —preguntó. Ante eso tanto Fred como Bill se removieron incómodos. Ron notó como Bill se llevaba una mano a su espalda, recordando el dolor que le había quedado después de tener que cargar con los muebles desde el sótano hasta el ático con la ayuda de Fred. Incluso después de acabar con el traslado, habían tenido agujetas durante dos semanas más. Fred también parecía estar recordando esa mudanza, pues se había quedado más pálido que un fantasma.

—Está bien —sentenció Bill, resignado—. No haremos nada…

—…hoy —finalizó Fred, recuperando el color y sonriendo de forma traviesa.

—Me alegra comprobar que todavía os quedan algunas neuronas —afirmó Ron, muy satisfecho.

—A mí también —añadió Arthur—. Me voy, tengo que ayudar a vuestra madre con los preparativos para el baile. No arméis ningún lío —se despidió, alejándose. Los cuatro jóvenes observaron como el patriarca se alejaba, en silencio.

—Por cierto… ¿Vais a ir al baile? —preguntó Ron, una vez su padre se había perdido de vista.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó George.

—Aunque seamos trabajadores de la casa rural somos tan Weasley como tú —señaló Fred, sacándole la lengua de manera infantil.

—Es un baile en honor a la apertura de la casa rural, por supuesto que vamos —afirmó Bill, retundo. Ron vio como Fred le daba un codazo muy mal disimulado a George, quien puso los ojos en blanco antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Irán las chicas? —preguntó, resignado, sin molestarse en disimular que no era a él a quien le interesaba la información.

—¿Qué chicas? —se hizo el desentendido Ron, como si no supiera a lo que se refería su hermano.

—Ya sabes… —volvió a hablar George, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que Ron se había percatado de lo que ocurría—. Lavender, Hermione, Katie… —enumeró, remarcando descaradamente el último nombre.

—Sí, Fred, irá Katie —soltó Ron sin dejar de mirar George. Fred se sonrojó y se apresuró a intervenir.

—Él no es Fred, soy yo… —dijo, como tantas otras veces.

—Lo sé, Fred, lo sé —afirmó Ron, ahora sí, mirando a su hermano, haciendo que tanto George como Bill rieran y que Fred se avergonzara todavía más, poniéndose del color de su cabello rojo fuego.

Después de eso, Ron se despidió de sus hermanos y se alejó de vuelta a la cabaña, esperando que Hermione y Astoria ya hubieran podido hablar todo lo que necesitaran, pues tenía hambre y quería saber si la castaña lo acompañaría a merendar. Se alegró al ver a Astoria alejarse en dirección contraria pues eso quería decir que Hermione no estaría ocupada.

.

Al entrar en la cabaña casi se chocó con Hermione, que seguía estática delante de la puerta desde que Astoria hubiera salido por ella unos instantes antes de que Ron entrara.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces ahí parada? —preguntó el chico, sorprendido del estado en el que se encontraba la castaña—. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Estás mareada o algo? —volvió a cuestionar temeroso, poniéndose delante de ella, moviendo una mano delante de sus ojos. Hermione enfocó la mirada en él, sorprendida de verlo donde hasta hacia unos instantes estaba su amiga.

—No… Es sólo que la conversación con Astoria no fue muy bien… —se lamentó la chica.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un té o una tila y me lo cuentas todo? —le ofreció Ron, preocupado, aunque un poco más relajado ahora que Hermione había vuelto en sí.

—Me vendrá bien una tila, sí —accedió la chica. El pelirrojo le tomó la mano y volvió a salir de la cabaña junto a la chica.

.

Caminaron en silencio, aun tomados de la mano. Hermione iba pensando en lo ocurrido con Astoria y Ron le quería dar su tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos antes de que tuviera que contarle nada.

Cuando llegaron al salón se toparon con que Jane, Patrick, Alex y los padres de éste estaban en la mesa que acostumbraban ocupar. Ron le dio un tirón a Hermione, para hacerle entender que podían cambiar de dirección, pero ya era tarde, pues los padres de Alex los habían visto. Hermione suspiró, lamentando no poder hablar con Ron sobre lo ocurrido, pues necesitaba descargar en alguien toda la frustración que sentía. Sin embargo, se obligó a sonreír y a encaminarse hacia la mesa tirando de Ron, que se entristeció al darse cuenta de que no podría hablar con Hermione a solas.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa supieron que Hermione no era la única con problemas. Alex estaba teniendo una discusión con Patrick.

—Eso de querer ayudar a los demás está muy bien como hobbie, pero jamás podrá ser una profesión seria, Alexander. Tienes demasiados pájaros en la cabeza.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo, tío. En mi último viaje, sin ir más lejos, conocí a muchas personas que dedicaban su vida a ayudar a los demás haciendo una profesión de ello y se les veía muy contentas. Mucho más que cualquier banquera amargada por no poder hacer lo que de verdad quiere —afirmó sonriendo con ironía. Alex, como todos los de la familia, sabía que Hermione no había elegido su profesión, sino que se la habían impuesto. Todos menos el señor Granger, que estaba demasiado ocupado creando una vida perfecta para la hija de su imaginación, como para intentar hacerlo con la hija que de verdad tenía.

—No sé a quién te referirás, Alexander, pero estoy seguro de que a la larga esa chica comprenderá que dedicarse a un oficio serio es lo mejor que le podría haber ocurrido en la vida —aseguró el hombre con convicción.

—No, lo mejor que le podría ocurrir es realizar el viaje a Kenia que siempre ha querido —ante esa mención Hermione alzó la vista. Alex había sido el único que había sabido de la existencia de Kalé hasta la llegada de Ron—. Espero que se anime a acompañarme en el viaje que haré dentro de unos días allí —ofreció disimuladamente, mirando a Hermione de reojo, quien le devolvió la mirada muy pálida.

—Sí esa chica deja sus responsabilidades por un viaje de placer es que en realidad no merece su puesto. Quien le haya confiado la dirección de un banco debe ser un verdadero ingenuo.

—Con todos mis respetos, señor Granger —intervino Ron, haciendo que todos se giraran para mirarlo. Se sorprendieron al comprobar que estaba rojo de ira—, pero quizás no fue ella la que eligió estar en ese cargo, sino que se lo impusieron.

—Exactamente —apoyó Alex—. Ella no tiene la culpa de tener un padre que no sabe ver más allá de sus propias narices. —Ante ese último comentario Patrick lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándolo.

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! —sentenció Hermione poniéndose de pie violentamente—. Basta —pidió más débilmente, notando como los ojos se le humedecían. Ron vio como la chica se encaminaba hacia la puerta y se dispuso a seguirla. Ahora sí que tenían que hablar.

.

Ginny llevaba toda la tarde tratando de hablar con su hermano Charlie, pero no lo había encontrado por ninguna parte. Tras preguntar a un par de empleados supo que éste se había encerrado en la sala que sus padres le habían acondicionado en el sótano para revelar sus fotografías desde que llegara de la cabalgata esa mañana. Se encaminó allí, pasándose antes por la cocina para preparar un bocadillo para el chico, pues debía estar hambriento.

Tras el incidente que ocurriera hacía ya tantos años, en el que los gemelos abrieron la puerta de la sala estropeando todas las fotos, los señores Weasley habían instalado una doble puerta, para evitar que el incidente volviera a ocurrir. Después de traspasar la primera, bajó las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, hasta la segunda puerta, a la que llamó antes de abrir.

—Soy Ginny —anunció.

—Adelante —se escucho la voz amortiguada de su hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Había tomado la costumbre de anunciarse desde que, a los quince años, entrara a la habitación sin avisar y se topara a su hermano revelando unas fotos bastante comprometedoras. Esas fotos, a pesar de que Charlie no saliera en ninguna de ellas, fueron las que delataron la condición sexual de su hermano y la razón de porque Ginny era la única que lo sabía.

Encontró al chico de espaldas a ella, manipulando los productos químicos que tantas veces le había dicho como se llamaban pero que Ginny nunca recordaba. Después de su descubrimiento, esa sala se había convertido en una especie de confesionario para Charlie y Ginny, donde iban siempre que necesitaban hablar. Le gustaría haberle dicho a Charlie de sus intenciones de irse a estudiar pero temía que no lo entendiera pues, aunque él siempre estuviera viajando, no era lo mismo irse una semana o dos que cuatro años.

—¿Qué tal han salido las fotos de la cabalgata? —preguntó la chica para romper el hielo.

—Bien —se limitó a decir el chico. Ginny las observó, percatándose de que en la mayoría de ellas salía un muchacho al que no conocía.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó señalando a una de las fotos en las que salía el joven.

—Alexander Bell —sentenció como una condena, sin darse todavía la vuelta para mirarla.

—Alexa… ¿Pero ese no es el…?

—Sí —le confirmó. Charlie le había contado todo lo ocurrido en el viaje a Ginny, incluyendo lo del chico que había conocido y que le había dicho que se llamaba Alexander Bell.

—Vaya… —se asombró Ginny—. Es guapo —dijo, estudiando al chico—. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás… Le has hecho muchas fotos…

—No es por eso por lo que se las he hecho —negó el chico, girándose al fin a mirarla—. Se las he hecho porque lo admiro —le explicó—. Una de las primeras cosas que le ha dicho a Ron es que es gay, ¿te lo imaginas? —dijo impresionado.

—Vaya —dijo Ginny—. ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado nuestro hermano?

—Bueno… Le ha pillado un poco fuera de juego, pero no creo que se lo haya tomado mal —dijo pensativo. Tras unos segundos negó con la cabeza—. No, no le ha sentado mal —confirmó.

—¿Ves? ¿Si le ha entendido a él por qué no lo haría contigo? ¿Por qué no lo harían los demás?

—No es lo mismo, Ginny… —señaló apesadumbrado.

—Estoy harta de tus excusas. Si la familia de Alexander lo ha entendido, ¿por qué la nuestra no debería de hacerlo contigo?

—Quizás la familiar de Alex sea más liberal…

—¡Oh por favor! He pasado por el salón cuando iba de camino a la cocina para hacerte algo de comer… Deberías de haber oído las burradas que estaba diciendo el padre de Hermione acerca de la gente que ayuda a los demás, que si es una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero y no sé cuantas cosas más… Estaba discutiendo con Alexander de eso. Sí él, que es una bestia para eso, ha entendido que Alex no es… raro por ser gay, ¿cómo no lo haríamos nosotros? —le preguntó. Charlie suspiró, sintiéndose acorralado.

—Tengo miedo —se limitó a decir.

.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, espera! —la llamaba Ron, pues la chica había estado por cerrarle la puerta de la cabaña en las narices.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cortante—. ¿No has tenido bastante con el espectáculo en el salón que vienes a por más? —le acusó. Ron la miró sorprendido, sin entender por qué le decía eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Hermione bufó.

—Sólo os ha faltado señalarme para dejarle en claro a mi padre que era yo de quien hablabais.

—¡Por favor, Hermione! Nada de lo que le hemos dicho a tu padre es mentira —le recordó Ron—. Tú no quieres ser banquera, nunca lo has querido.

—Es algo que asumí hace mucho tiempo, Ron, gracias. Es mi destino y punto. No necesito que remováis todo con algo que no tiene remedio.

—¡Pero es que sí lo tiene, Hermione! Esta es tu vida, no la de tu padre y eres tú la que tiene que decidir qué hacer con ella —le dijo, como otras tantas veces, intentando controlar su tono de voz—. ¿Tienes que hacerte cargo del banco? De acuerdo, pero hazlo a tu modo, no al de tu padre. ¿Quieres irte a Kenia a conocer a Kalé? ¡Pues hazlo! Eres tú la que tiene el poder de elegir que hacer, no tu padre. Eres mayor de edad, eres responsable de tus decisiones y de tus acciones. Si no tomas la oportunidad que te ofrece Alex de ir con él te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida —sentenció, bajo la mirada airada de Hermione.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó, sarcástica.

—Sí —respondió cortante, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien —dijo la castaña, dándose media vuelta y encerrándose en el baño. Tenía que prepararse para el baile.

.

Salió media hora después, envuelta en tres toallas, para evitar cualquier nueva situación incómoda con el pelirrojo, pero éste no estaba. En cambio había una nota encima de la cama que se apresuró a leer.

_"He ido a mi habitación a prepararme para el baile. He supuesto que necesitarías el baño toda la tarde y no quería molestarte más. Me pasaré a recogerte a las ocho para ir juntos si te parece bien. Si no es así mándame un mensaje y lo entenderé. Un beso,_

_Ron._

_P.D: Siento haber sido tan rudo antes."_

Hermione se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama, suspirando. Este día estaba resultando ser una auténtica pesadilla. Primero el recuerdo de que quizás estuviera embarazada, después la discusión con Astoria y para rematar, lo ocurrido con su padre, Alex y Ron.

Ron. Lo había pagado todo con él, aunque no tuviera la culpa de nada. El chico simplemente se había limitado a señalarle lo evidente, pero ella no se animaba a reconocerlo. A pesar de que el camino que le habían escogido no era el que más feliz le hacía, era muy fácil seguirlo, mientras que si trataba de cambiarlo podría llevarse más de una decepción. No solo por lo que su padre pudiera pensar, pues ese no era el único camino que podía y deseaba cambiar. También estaba el camino delineado para Ron, ese que había empezado hacía dos semanas y que finalizaba mañana. Si se animara a tomar el camino difícil le diría que no quería que acabara, pero había tantas cosas que podían salir mal, tanto por perder. Pero también había tanto que ganar.

Suspirando, se puso de pie y se dispuso a prepararse para el baile. Sólo tenía dos horas antes de que Ron pasara a recogerla.

.

Draco Malfoy llevaba toda la tarde dando vueltas en su coche después de haber dejado atrás a una Astoria ausente y pensativa. Desde que montaran en el caballo, tras el beso, no había intentado hablar con ella de nuevo, pues su mente era un hervidero de ideas y sensaciones que no lograba explicar. Esa confusión era la que le había llevado hasta el aparcamiento y era la que lo había hecho conducir hacía ningún lado toda la tarde.

Besar a Astoria Greengrass había sido un error, una locura. Jamás entendería por qué lo había hecho ni qué había sentido cuando la había besado. Draco Malfoy no era un iluso, sabía perfectamente cuando una mujer le atraía, y esa mujer en especial le atraía más de lo que ninguna lo había hecho que pudiera recordar y no creía que fuera fácil olvidar un sentimiento tan fuerte. Pero eso no era lo perturbador. Al besar a Astoria no había estado implicado solo un gran y descontrolado sentimiento de deseo, no. Había algo más que Draco no se atrevía siquiera a intentar definir.

Se desvió a un lado de la carretera y paró el coche. Suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer la cabeza en el volante con tal potencia que hizo que el claxon sonara, haciendo que el rubio pegara un bote en el asiento, sorprendido. Volvió a suspirar frustrado. Si su padre le viera así de perturbado por un insignificante beso no dudaría en desheredarlo. ¿Qué clase de abogado perdía la compostura por algo así? Desde luego no uno que mereciera trabajar en el bufete de Lucius Malfoy.

—Mierda —se lamentó Draco, golpeando el volante con frustración. Volvió a arrancar el coche, dispuesto a volver a La Madriguera. Había un baile al que acudir.

.

Ron entró en la cabaña tras llamar un par de veces sin recibir respuesta. No había recibido ningún mensaje, así que suponía que Hermione estaría esperando a que pasara para recogerla. En la habitación no había nadie, aunque estaba claro que ahí había estado una mujer arreglándose para algo importante pues estaba todo hecho un desastre.

_«Bueno, Ginny es más desordenada todavía»,_ pensó, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó en voz alta, parándose delante de la puerta del baño, que estaba cerrada.

—¡Ya salgo! —se oyó la voz de la chica desde el otro lado. Ron le dio la espalda a la puerta, inspeccionando el desastre en el que se había convertido la habitación. Vio que en el suelo, frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había al lado del armario empotrado, había un secador y un rizador, enfriándose. También vio que en la cama había tres toallas mojadas, lo que le resultó extraño. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse lo interrumpió en su recorrido. Se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta y su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Estás preciosa —consiguió decir tras unos instantes en los que solo pudo observarla. Hermione se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que estuviera todavía más hermosa de lo que ya estaba a ojos de Ron, que la analizaba con la mirada. Hermione llevaba un vestido de corte princesa, largo, rojo pasión. El escote era en forma de barco y de tirantes. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño italiano que le favorecía mucho, al igual que el color del vestido.

—Gracias —dijo la castaña—. Tú también te ves muy bien, te sienta bien el traje —le alagó. Ron iba totalmente de negro. Los zapatos, el traje, la camisa y la corbata, la cual tenía el único punto de color del conjunto, pues tenía un pequeño dibujo —que a Hermione le pareció una flor— rojo, haciendo juego con el cabello del chico que estaba perfectamente despeinado, lo que hizo sonreír a la muchacha.

—Gracias. La verdad es que las corbatas no me gustan mucho pero las prefiero a las pajaritas —dijo, llevándose una de las manos al cuello de la camisa, incómodo.

—Bueno —comento Hermione, acercándose al pelirrojo—, siempre puedes quitártela —sugirió, llevando sus manos a la corbata, aflojándola un poco. Ron tragó en seco, nervioso ante la cercanía de la castaña.

—Nada me gustaría más —la chica empezó a aflojar la corbata, pero él la frenó—, pero dado que tú pareces una princesa de cuento esta noche, no puedo permitírmelo. No quiero quedar mal a tu lado —le sonrió un poco avergonzado. Hermione le sonrió dulcemente, arreglándole la corbata, aunque sin apretarla tanto como la llevaba antes el chico.

—Estarás perfecto con corbata o sin ella, te lo aseguro —afirmó con rotundidad—. Además estarás entre amigos y familia. Si alguien debe estar preocupada soy yo… ¿No es demasiado? —dijo, refiriéndose a su atuendo.

—¡NO! —exclamó con precipitación el chico, sorprendiendo a ambos—. Quiero decir que… estás perfecta —Hermione suspiró aliviada.

—Bien —dijo contenta. Después de eso adquirió un semblante más serio—. Quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de antes. He pagado contigo lo ocurrido con Astoria y…

—No te preocupes, yo me he excedido en mis comentarios —aseguró.

—No, sólo has sido sincero, ha sido culpa mía. Me cuesta afrontar todo esto —intentó explicarse. Ron, sabiendo que si seguían así lo más seguro es que volvieran a discutir, decidió cortar por lo sano.

—Digamos que ha sido culpa de los dos, ¿vale? —sugirió, tendiéndole una mano a la chica. Ella rio, aceptando la mano y estrechándola.

—De acuerdo —dijo sonriendo. Ron le ofreció el brazo, el cual la chica aceptó y juntos se encaminaron al baile.

.

Para la celebración de la fiesta, los empleados de la casa rural habían movido todas las mesas a los laterales del gran comedor y habían creado una gran pista de baile. En el lateral en el que se encontraba la puerta que daba a la cocina habían colocado una pequeña tarima donde los señores Weasley se subirían para pronunciar unas palabras para dar por finalizado el baile. En otro lateral habían dispuesto una barra donde los invitados pudieran ir a pedir sus bebidas a los camareros encargados de la tarea esa noche. En las mesas habían organizado un catering con canapés, dulces y todo tipo de exquisiteces. También habían dispuesto asientos a lo largo de los laterales, para que pudieran sentarse aquellos que lo desearan.

Al baile no habían sido invitados solo los huéspedes y los miembros de la familia Weasley sino también algunos amigos de la familia y empleados que ya no trabajan allí pero que habían sido grandes participes del éxito de la casa rural y eran amigos de los Weasley.

Ron y Hermione fueron de los últimos en llegar. La música ya estaba sonando, había algunas parejas bailando y otras tantas alrededor de las mesas. Al entrar, Ron buscó una masa de cabezas rojas que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba al lado de otra marea de cabezas castañas que correspondían a las de la familia de Hermione. Ron le señaló el sitio a la chica y se encaminaron hacia allí.

—¡Pensábamos que ya no llegaríais! —comentó Katie, que llevaba un vestido largo, negro y de tirantes y el pelo suelto y liso.

—Sí, mamá estaba por mandar a buscaros. ¡Está histérica! —les informó Fred, al lado de la prima de Hermione. Ron le guiñó un ojo con disimulo, haciendo que el gemelo se sonrojara. Le iba a contestar pero justo en ese momento se acercaron los señores Granger y los señores Weasley.

—Oh, Hermione estás hermosa —se asombró la señora Weasley—. Menos mal que ya habéis aparecido, ¡creíamos que no vendríais! —dijo, horrorizada. Ron no se animó a decir que si no hubieran aparecido tampoco habría pasado nada, porque en realidad si lo habría hecho. Su madre lo habría matado.

—Te sienta muy bien ese moño —dijo Audrey, que llevaba un vestido rosa palo—. Como el que llevaba mi famosa tocaya, ¿no?

—Así es —confirmó Hermione, sonriéndole—. A ti te sienta muy bien ese vestido.

—Tengo que aprovechar mientras pueda presumir de figura —bromeó la mujer, aunque todos los presentes podían asegurar por su tono que perder la línea por el embarazo no le preocupaba en absoluto.

—¿Cuándo daréis el discurso? —preguntó Ginny, que estaba entre Percy y Harry, a sus padres.

—Cuando acabe el baile, como forma de clausura —explicó Molly.

—Sí, así no les arruinamos el baile con esos rollos ahora —bromeó Arthur, riendo, pero dejó de hacerlo ante la mirada acusadora de su mujer.

—En fin, espero que disfrutéis de la fiesta. Nosotros tenemos que atender a los invitados —dijo Molly a modo de despedida. Todos se despidieron de ellos de forma general y vieron como se alejaban de la mano, acercándose a una pareja de ancianos.

—Oh, la tía Muriel —se lamentó George—. Espero que este año no se pase con sus impertinencias.

—Tranquilízate, George —le dijo Angelina dulcemente—. Todos sabemos como es. Sabemos que no es nada personal. —Los familiares de Hermione la miraron sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. Lavender estuvo por preguntar, pero su padre la refrenó con un gesto discreto. Al percatarse de ello Ron decidió intervenir.

—Tía Muriel es muy directa e impertinente. No creo que lo haga con maldad, pero es… implacable —intentó explicar. Todos los familiares de Hermione asintieron, entendiendo a lo que se refería el pelirrojo. Lavender sonrió, satisfecha.

—En fin, se supone que esto es un baile, ¿no? —dijo George, ofreciéndole una mano a Angelina en una clara invitación para ir a la pista. Ella accedió. La mayoría de los que formaban el grupo tomaron ejemplo —a Fred le tuvo que invitar ir a la pista la propia Katie, después de varios intentos frustrados del chico por el nerviosismo, ya que era consciente de que todos sus hermanos los observaban—, quedándose al final reducidos a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Alex.

—¿Y Charlie? —preguntó Ron al recordar que en el grupo que antes habían formado ambas familias no estaba su hermano. Alex agradeció interiormente que lo preguntara.

—Está por ahí haciendo algunas fotos —explicó Ginny. Ante eso Alex alzó la vista e inspeccionó la sala, localizándole cerca de la tarima donde los señores Weasley darían más tarde su discurso.

—Sí me disculpáis, voy a la barra a por algo de beber —se despidió Alex.

—Pues nosotros nos vamos a bailar —afirmó Ginny, tirando de la mano de Harry, dirigiéndolo a la pista. Había algo que tenía que contarle.

Ron los vio alejarse con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía que ya ni siquiera trataban de ocultarse y no sabía si eso debía alegrarle o no. Sin embargo, desvió la atención de vuelta hacia Hermione al notar que la chica suspiraba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañado. Hermione le miró con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

—Astoria. No ha venido —le explicó—. Quería hablar con ella y disculparme —dijo, bajando la cabeza. Ron agarró la barbilla de la chica dulcemente y la obligó a alzar la cabeza de nuevo, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Estará bien —aseguró. Hermione vio en sus ojos tal convicción que no se animó a contradecirlo. Ron se acercó un poco más y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Llevaba deseando hacerlo desde que la había visto salir del baño con ese vestido y ese peinado, más preciosa de lo que jamás se habría imaginado que la podría ver. En momentos como esos se alegraba de tener como excusa un contrato para poder dar rienda suelta a lo que deseaba. Hermione le devolvió el beso, contenta de volver a sentir esos labios que tanto le gustaban, pero consciente de que estaban en público y de que no debía excederse demasiado, aunque deseara profundizar mucho más ese beso.

Se separaron unos instantes después, intercambiando sonrisas.

.

Esa noche Viktor ya había terminado su jornada laboral, como todas las demás desde que había empezado a trabajar allí, pues la piscina se cerraba a las siete en punto de la tarde. Eso le permitía asistir al baile pero tras dar un par de vueltas por el salón y saludar a Ron y a Hermione, a los que había encontrado bailando en la pista de baile, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que buscaba no estaba allí esa noche.

Disimuladamente, se escabulló por la puerta de la cocina, topándose con varios empleados que, a diferencia de él, no libraban y tenían que atender a los invitados.

—¿Has visto a Fleur? —le preguntó a Cho, que estaba poniendo un lavavajillas en ese momento.

—¿Fleur? —dijo pensativa—. Esta noche le tocaba atender la lavandería —le informó.

—Gracias.

Salió por otra puerta y encaminó un pasillo. Incluso allí se escuchaba la música de la fiesta tan claramente como en el propio salón. Esos pasillos y salas era solo recorridos por los empleados, los huéspedes jamás los veían y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Viktor. Para él era como recorrer un montón de habitaciones secretas en busca de un tesoro. Y él iba en busca del suyo.

Fleur estaba agachada, sacando el contenido de una de las lavadoras que habían terminado su programa mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba en ese momento. Viktor la miró maravillado, mientras ella colocaba el contenido de la lavadora en el barreño y lo levantaba con un gran esfuerzo. Cuando se giró hacia la puerta y se topó con el búlgaro estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer.

—¡Viktog! —exclamó sorprendida y nerviosa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendgías que estag en el baile?

—No hay nada que me interese en el baile —le explicó, sonriéndole.

—Vaya, pues entonces te cambio el puesto encantada —dijo con ironía, dejando el recipiente encima de una de las secadoras, abriendo la puertecita de esta—. Me encantaguía disfgutag de una noche de baile.

—Bueno… eso podemos solucionarlo —aseguró, acercándose a la francesa, pegándose a su espalda, y tomando la sabana que tenía entre las manos la chica, dejándola otra vez en el barreño.

—¿A qué te guefiegues? —preguntó nerviosa ante la cercanía de Viktor.

—Me refiero a que estamos nosotros dos, juntos —señaló, hablando muy cerca del oído de la francesa, haciendo que ella se estremeciera— y que tenemos música —añadió. Guardó silencio, para demostrar que así era. En ese momento se oían las notas de una balada que estaba empezando.

Fleur se giró y miró fijamente los ojos negros del muchacho que tenía ante ella. Sonrió aceptando la invitación no formulada. Viktor, ante eso, llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de la secadora, guiando a Fleur para que hiciera lo mismo. La chica, sin apartar los ojos de los del búlgaro, colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de éste y entonces empezaron a balancearse. No era un baile con grandes florituras, ni siquiera una vuelta de vez en cuando. Solo se mecían, de un pie a otro, disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que hasta hacía dos semanas habían creído odiar y ahora habían empezado a querer. Porque Viktor había aceptado hacía ya muchos días que se había enamorado de ella y Fleur al perderse en la mirada de él durante ese baile no pudo negar que lo que veía en esos ojos era lo mismo que ella empezaba a sentir.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, Fleur se puso de puntillas y llevó su boca hacia la de Viktor, cerrando la distancia que había empezado a ser torturadora con un beso pausado, lleno de amor y tranquilidad.

.

Mientras la pareja hacía gala de esos nuevos sentimientos que habían nacido, no sabían muy bien decir cuando, un pelirrojo con el corazón destrozado los observaba. Bill Weasley había sido un don Juan sin remedio, había conseguido a toda mujer que deseara, menos una. Y se había enamorado de ella.

.

Draco no pensaba acudir al baile, pero había decidido que asistiría y así hablar con Astoria sobre lo que llevaba tantos días rondándole la cabeza. Todavía no sabía cómo definirlo, o más bien no se atrevía, pero tenía la esperanza de que al hablarlo con la rubia las cosas se aclararan.

Tras arreglarse para el baile se presentó en éste pero después de dar varias vueltas por el salón no vio a Astoria. La muchacha no había ido al baile. Suspiró frustrado, pues necesitaba hablar con ella. Vio a lo lejos a Hermione y a Ron, que bailaban muy pegados el uno del otro la balada que acaba de empezar a sonar. Se acercó a ellos, esperanzado de que la castaña supiera donde estaba Astoria.

—Disculpad que os interrumpa —dijo, aunque en realidad no le preocupara mucho la interrupción. La pareja se separó rápidamente, como si los hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido, lo que hizo que el rubio sonriera rápidamente, aunque volviendo a centrarse en lo que le había llevado allí. Estaba por empezar a hablar cuando fijó la vista en Ron, desconfiado. No iba a permitir que Weasley lo viera así de perturbado por una mujer—. ¿Podrías concederme este baile, Hermione? Necesito contarte una cosa —le explicó bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo que había sentido algo parecido a una patada en el estómago ante el ofrecimiento de Draco. La cosa no mejoró con la respuesta de Hermione.

—Claro —dijo la castaña, presta. Si alguien había estado cerca de Astoria esa semana había sido Draco, así que quizás supiera algo de su amiga—. Si no te importa, Ron, por supuesto —añadió rápidamente al percatarse del ceño fruncido del pelirrojo y de lo rojo que se había puesto de un momento a otro.

—No, claro —dijo, aunque sin mucha convicción—. Iré a por algo de beber —informó. Draco asintió a modo de despedida y Hermione lo despidió con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, yendo al grano.

—Sí, bueno, si no te importa prefiero que bailemos para no llamar demasiado la atención —sugirió el rubio, llevando las manos a la cintura de Hermione, aunque sin acercarse como lo habría hecho en otras circunstancias. Hermione llevó sus manos a los hombros del chico, conforme, deseando saber que tenía que contarle—. No sé si Astoria te habrá contado lo que pasó cuando nos fuimos esta mañana de la cabalgata —empezó inseguro.

—Sí, así es —le confirmó— y permíteme decirte que está muy enfadada contigo —le informó. No quería traicionar a su amiga, pero si quería saber qué información tenía Draco, tendría que dar ella un poco también.

—¿Enfadada? ¿Por qué?

—Porque piensa que la besaste por lástima y esa frase de "¿Ya estás mejor?" no ayudó mucho a que cambiara de opinión.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver! —se apresuró a asegurar—. ¡La besé porque quise! Quiero hacerlo desde que… —se calló.

—¿Desde qué? —insistió Hermione, deseosa de información que le hiciera comprender un poco más a su amiga.

—Lo siento, Hermione, pero no creo que deba decirte esto.

—Mira, Draco, no sé lo que pasará con Astoria, pero algo grave es porque por ello lleva toda la tarde desaparecida y no ha venido al baile. ¡No te hagas de rogar más y dime qué es! —exigió, acercándose un poco más al rubio sin darse cuenta.

.

Toda esa escena pasaba bajo la atenta mirada de Ron, que apretaba tanto la copa que tenía en su mano que cualquiera diría que era un milagro que todavía no se hubiera roto. No le gustaba la cercanía que tenían Draco y Hermione, nunca le había gustado y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el rubio siguiera rondando a su chica.

Sin embargo, cuando se iba a encaminar hacia la pareja para intervenir, vio como Hermione se despedía airada del rubio y se acercaba a él, y vio también como Draco se alejaba y desaparecía por la puerta del comedor. Cuando Hermione estuvo en su altura, la castaña le arrebató el vaso de las manos y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

—¡No! —le dijo demasiado tarde. Hermione empezó a toser—. Era whisky —le informó, dando unos golpecitos en la espalda de la castaña—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Draco no ha querido decirme qué le pasa a Astoria —le informó cuando ya estuvo un poco más recuperada—. Así que no tenía nada más que hablar con él —sentenció, frustrada. Ron la miró con una discreta sonrisa en los labios, satisfecho.

.

Ginny y Harry llevaban toda la noche juntos, bailando en el centro de la pista. Aunque en un principio las miradas acusadoras de los hermanos de la pelirroja habían incomodado a Harry, al trascurrir un tiempo se había olvidado de ellos y solo se había preocupado por disfrutar de la compañía que le ofrecía Ginny. La chica por su parte estaba muy nerviosa. Tras pensarlo mucho había decidido decirle a Harry que se iría a estudiar a Londres y temía cómo se lo pudiera tomar él. ¿Y si solo la había querido para una semana de pasión pero ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad de seguir juntos no le interesaba? Porque Ginny quería seguir con Harry. Él siempre había sido cariñoso con ella y apasionado, claro. Se había portado muy bien con ella y no quería perderlo. Había empezado a sentir la necesidad de verlo a diario y no quería alejarse de él.

—Harry —se animó al final a decir, separando su cabeza del pecho del chico, donde había estado desde que empezara la balada—. Tengo una cosa que decirte.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el chico nervioso, mirándola fijamente. Ginny tragó saliva, muy nerviosa, lo que le sorprendió. Ella siempre había sido una chica decidida pero temía la reacción de Harry.

—Sí, verás —suspiró profundamente—. Yo siempre quise estudiar Administración y Gestión y así ayudar a mis padres con el manejo de la casa rural —empezó a explicarse bajo la atenta mirada de Harry. Hacía rato que habían dejado de bailar y las parejas de alrededor les empezaban a mirar, curiosos—. Y esta semana he recibido una carta en la que me confirmaban la ayuda para entrar en una universidad —dijo de carrerilla. Ante la noticia los sentimientos de Harry se encontraron. Por una parte se sentía feliz de que Ginny pudiera hacer eso que siempre había querido, pero por otro…

—Y… —carraspeó— ¿te vas a ir muy lejos a estudiar? —preguntó intentando no parecer tan abatido como se sentía ante la idea, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—Sí, un poco —reconoció Ginny, sin entender a que se refería el moreno. Ante esa afirmación Harry bajó la vista y dejó caer los hombros, derrotado—. Londres no está muy cerca de aquí, ya sabes… Tú mismo hiciste el viaje hasta aquí, ¿no? —Harry alzó la cabeza y miró a Ginny, sorprendido.

—Espera… ¡¿Vas a estudiar en Londres?! —preguntó, sintiendo como la alegría se apoderaba de él.

―S… sí —confirmó, insegura. Harry, que todavía tenía agarrada a Ginny por la cintura, la alzó, haciendo que los pies de la chica se separaran del suelo. Ella rodeó el cuello del moreno, sorprendida y lo miró sin entender, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada fue acallada por un beso que se apresuró a corresponder gustosa, aun con las miradas de todas las parejas cercanas sobre ellos.

.

Ya pasaban las doce cuando los señores Weasley se subieron a la tarima, dispuestos a dar por clausurada la fiesta. Algunos invitados ya se habían ido, pero la mayoría seguían allí. Delante de la tarima se colocaron todos los hermanos Weasley y la familia de Hermione, a excepción de Fred, Katie y Bill. Se apagó la música y se hizo el silencio, todos dispuestos a escuchar a los anfitriones de la velada.

—Gracias a todos por haber venido a compartir con nosotros una noche tan especial —empezó a hablar Molly, muy emocionada—. Con este ya son treinta años los que lleva en funcionamiento la casa rural La Madriguera, algo que les debemos a los empleados que han trabajado a lo largo de todos estos años y a los huéspedes que siempre han confiado en nosotros —ante esa mención se produjo un fuerte aplauso de los invitados.

—También queremos agradecerles a nuestros hijos el apoyo que siempre nos han dado con la casa rural. Sin su trabajo no podríamos seguir adelante con este proyecto. Os debemos mucho —añadió Arthur, también muy emocionado, mirando a los hijos que todavía estaban presentes.

—Este ha sido un fantástico año, no solo profesionalmente sino también personalmente. Nuestro hijo George se ha casado con Angelina —señaló Molly, muy contenta—. Nuestro hijo Percy y su mujer Audrey nos han dado hoy mismo la noticia de que van a ser padres —continuó, mientras la emoción crecía en su interior—. Y nuestro hijo Ron se ha graduado en Medicina y ha conseguido a una chica maravillosa, Hermione. Ella y su familia han sido de las mejores sorpresas que ha traído este año —afirmó con convicción, mirando a todos los integrantes de la familia de la interpelada y parándose en ella—. Jamás habría imaginado una mujer mejor para mi hijo menor. Gracias Hermione —sentenció. La castaña la miró sorprendida, sintiendo como todo se desbordaba en su interior. El discurso continuó y la atención de todos se desvió de ella, lo que agradeció. Se giró para mirar a Ron, que la observaba preocupado. Hermione negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y entonces se alejó de la tarima y de los demás invitados, saliendo del salón, mientras oía de fondo como los señores Weasley seguían con su discurso, quienes, al igual que los invitados no se habían dado cuenta de la discreta huida de la chica. Solo se habían percatado de ello Lavender y Ron, que había salido tras ella, alcanzándola en el hall.

—¡Hermione, espera! —le pidió—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, agarrándola del brazo, haciendo que la chica se girara para mirarlo. Entonces fue cuando vio que la castaña estaba llorando. Hermione, al notar el contacto de Ron, se apresuró a soltarse y a alejarse unos pasos de él—. ¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar, aunque sabía la respuesta. Él también lo había sentido. Habían llegado demasiado lejos.

—Esto es demasiado, Ron —dijo Hermione entre lágrimas, como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Jamás pensé que las cosas podrían haber salido tan mal. Hemos jugado con demasiada gente —sentenció.

—Lo sé —confirmó el chico.

—Tu madre prácticamente me ha nombrado como parte de la familia, Ron —se lamentó—. Parte de la familia porque se supone que soy tu novia —señaló.

—Sí, así es —volvió a darle la razón el pelirrojo.

—Pero sabes cuál es el problema, ¿no? —preguntó—. ¡¿Lo sabes?! —insistió perdiendo el control. Ron cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar a continuación—. Nosotros no somos ¡nada! —sentenció, girándose y saliendo del edificio, de camino a su cabaña, dejando atrás a un chico con el alma tan destrozada como la suya propia.

* * *

**Hola, este capítulo fue escrito por Nay.**

**Ya nos acercamos muuuuuucho al final. Les agradezco los reviews brevemente y la espera. Quería publicar el jueves pero no pudimos revisar el capítulo a tiempo y terminamos publicando el sábado y sin revisarlo en un foro. Ahora que lo corregimos a las corridas lo subo acá, que para editar no es tan simple como allá. Disculpen la tardanza. Esperamos que les guste el capítulo.**

**¡Gracias!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Ron no podía decir que le gustara más la ciudad que el campo, pero tenía una ventaja el estar allí. Una ciudad tan ruidosa como Londres, llena de oportunidades para escaparse de uno mismo, le permitía no pensar demasiado en las cosas que habían pasado días atrás. Siempre había algo con lo que se podía entretener, aunque se le fueran agotando las ideas.

De todas maneras era inevitable que el pelirrojo no recordara los hechos y que no se amargara por ello. Era jueves ya y tenía una última obligación para finalizar una etapa de su vida que sólo había compartido con sus amigos más íntimos, Viktor y Fleur, que justamente los había conocido en el trabajo que pretendía ocultarle al mundo, su mundo. Pensó brevemente en ellos mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa y se preguntó qué tal estarían ahora y cómo se estarían llevando. Pero luego, tras mirarse al espejo de cuerpo entero, volvió a pensar en ella.

Se vería con Hermione otra vez, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si sus vidas no se hubieran mezclado, sólo para cerrar el contrato que los había unido en la Agencia de Lockhart.

Aunque hubiera tratado de distraerse esa semana buscando a Neville y a Hannah (con los que no había podido coincidir ninguno de esos días) o recorriendo hospitales importantes para empezar a hacerse la idea de que pronto trabajaría en uno, no había podido no pensar en que quizás Hermione estuviera embarazada o en que, lo estuviera o no, su vida ya había cambiado para siempre con sólo haberla conocido.

Se volvió a ver en el espejo, sin devolverse la mirada en realidad, y recordó cómo se había dado su último encuentro en La Madriguera, una despedida por la que todavía se lamentaba.

.

_Ron estaba de espaldas, observando por la ventana. Se sentía vacío. Ya se había despedido de toda la familia de Hermione y había escapado hacia su antigua habitación, sabiendo que posiblemente Hermione lo fuera a buscar para despedirse. Había aprovechado que su madre había captado su atención para obsequiarle el cuadro que solía pintar para los huéspedes. Ron no dudó de lo mucho que eso podría haber dañado a su fingida novia, ya que la chica de por sí ya estaba sensible con la situación y la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior._

_La castaña pasó sin tocar la puerta, no había dudas de que era ella. Él supo que ya no estaba solo, pero no se volteó de momento, temiendo que su cara delatara su completo dolor. La chica recordó inmediatamente lo que había pasado en ese pequeño cuarto de refulgente naranja. De espaldas, Ron parecía un hombre mucho más rudo de lo que era en realidad, pero aun así, ella sabía que estaba cabizbajo y se sentía culpable por todo. No era que lo hubiera provocado ella, pero sabía que había sido tan débil como Ron al dejarse llevar por ciertos impulsos que los generaban más que una simple atracción física._

_—Ya me he despedido de todos —habló Ron de repente. Siguió mirando por la ventana, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar._

_—No te despediste de mí —dijo ella acercándose y quedando a su lado._

_Afuera se veía un alboroto de saludos. Charlie le estaba entregando un álbum fotográfico a la madre de Lavender y todos se acercaban a ver, riendo luego tras observar algunas fotos rápidamente. Más apartados, Harry y Ginny se abrazaban como dos chiquillos enfurruñados que no querían separarse jamás._

_Ron suspiró y giró la cabeza para mirar a Hermione._

_—Tu madre nos ha regalado un cuadro muy bonito —le comentó ella, sin saber qué decir ni cómo interpretar su intensa mirada._

_—Lo sé. Lo hizo porque ella quiso, no te sientas culpable —le pidió Ron, sabiendo que igual no ayudaría a Hermione, ya que parecía siempre sentirse de esa manera, desde que las cosas se complicaron entre ellos. O más bien, desde que se involucraron de más._

_—Aun así… —Ron le levantó la barbilla con un dedo, sin dejar que continuara torturándose._

_—No te preocupes, en serio —inquirió con voz sincera—. Ahora sólo debes… irte…, y cuando te vuelvan a preguntar por mí, tienes que decir que ya no estamos juntos. Y si… ya sabes, si al final sí estás embarazada, sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad?_

_—Sí —respondió asintiendo._

_Ron sostuvo su mirada con aquella intensidad de sus ojos azules, cosa que intimidó a Hermione y provocó que apartara la vista de él unos segundos en los que Ron le observó la boca con aquella ansiedad de besarla, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada sin que Hermione pudiera verlo._

_—Gracias —dijo alzando la vista justo al tiempo que Ron volvía a conectar en sus ojos—. Tú también puedes contar conmigo, ya sabes, si acaso Lockhart quiere meterse contigo y comentarle algo a tu familia. Siempre puedo acudir y desmentirlo…_

_—No creo que lo intente —aseguró Ron, intentando sonreír en vano. Se quedaron en silencio, sosteniéndose la mirada unos segundos más hasta que Ron habló de nuevo—. Me alegro de que fueras mi última clienta._

_—No sé qué contestarte a eso… —dijo Hermione, bajando la mirada y luego volviéndolo a ver, con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación y los ojos de nuevo humedecidos—. Gracias por todo, Ron._

_Lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello, de puntillas de pie, y lo besó en la mejilla, presionando sus labios fuertemente, casi como si quisiera dejarle una marca imborrable o como si ella misma quisiera quedarse con su piel impregnada en sus labios. Se quedó un rato así, abrazada a él, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, pero tratando de que la fuerza con la que abrazaba a Ron ayudara a parar su pequeño llanto porque si no, no lograría despedirse nunca. Se separó bruscamente y Ron la sostuvo por la cintura, mirándola con sus ojos tristes y con un temblor en su labio inferior, impotente por no poder tener un poco de valor, sólo un poco para decirle que no se fuera así, que tenían mucho de qué hablar y que nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos era mentira, no al menos de su parte. Pudo acercarse a su rostro y rozó su nariz con la suya e hizo que Hermione cerrara los ojos, pero antes de llegar a sus labios, se desvió de camino y la besó en la comisura de éstos. A pesar del dulce gesto, ambos se sintieron desdichados y, luego de separarse por completo, Hermione se fue sin decir nada más._

_Ron suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas que ya empezaban a empaparle las mejillas al verla partir. Se acercó a la puerta por donde Hermione se había ido y apoyó la cabeza allí, como meditando si salir a buscarla y a la vez sabiendo que no iba a hacerlo. Aún apoyado miró hacia abajo y entre lágrimas vislumbró un pequeño botón en el hueco de entre dos maderas del piso. Se agachó para levantarlo y cuando lo tuvo en la palma de su mano supo que era de Hermione, que él había provocado que ella lo perdiera en su desesperación por desnudarla la noche que estuvieron juntos, la noche en que se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y no por un estúpido impulso, como habían asegurado._

_Se asomó a la ventana de nuevo, apretando el botón en un puño, sabiendo que había perdido una última oportunidad con ella al no confesarle que la quería._

.

Ron, de vuelta encontrándose con su reflejo en la actualidad, suspiró negando con la cabeza y se dispuso a dejar su departamento, ya que el compromiso de esa tarde no podía esperar y no podría seguir allí aguardando a que el momento de la reunión llegara. Salió encarando en dirección al parque más cercano, con ganas de tomar aire, dejar el tiempo pasar y observar personas ajenas a sus problemas y viviendo sus propias vidas. Gente que al verlo no le preguntaría nada, lo ignorarían y seguirían su camino.

.

Miró el reloj con cierta impaciencia, aunque no esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Astoria se encontraba sentada en una mesa para dos, a la hora del almuerzo. Dio un resoplido y se dispuso a revolver su cartera. Antes de que encontrara lo que buscaba, un mozo se acercó a atenderla.

—¿Quiere ordenar, señorita? —preguntó un joven rubio de no más de treinta años, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Astoria observó que su pelo era casi tan claro como el de Draco y se mordió la lengua por pensar en él. De todas formas se obligó a contestar porque sentía que el muchacho ya estaba notando raro su silencio prolongado.

—No, le agradezco. Estoy esperando a alguien —afirmó con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Muy bien, cualquier cosa me llama —dijo el mozo, girándose y dirigiéndose a otra mesa luego.

Astoria logró musitar un «gracias» cohibido y volvió a inspeccionar su bolso tratando de encontrar la tarjeta del fisioterapeuta. Cuando la halló, se quedó con la vista fija en el número, preguntándose si debería acordar un turno y aceptar la ayuda que Draco le había querido brindar. Recordó entretanto, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, la última vez que vio a ese joven que la estaba haciendo cambiar de ideas con respecto a sus problemas y en quien no podía para de pensar.

.

_Draco quería encontrarla. Necesitaba verla._

_Su corazón iba demasiado rápido, podía sentirlo y, mientras intentaba calmarse, su órgano seguía desobediente y palpitaba con nerviosismo. Tragó saliva y luego suspiró dándose ánimo, entrando de una vez en el establo, dispuesto a encontrar a Astoria. No sabía muy bien por qué estaba tan alterado, ya que no creía poder confesarle nada a ciencia cierta, pero Hermione lo había alertado; le había dicho que Astoria estaba perturbada por su beso, molesta con él porque creía que le tenía lástima. Debía remediar eso de alguna manera y hacerla entrar en razón._

_Como esperaba, y dado que había estado buscándola por todos lados, en el último lugar a revisar estaba ella. Draco Malfoy nunca fue una persona que se dejase llevar por impulsos desinteresados, siempre quería sacar algo de ventaja por todo. En este caso, y todo lo contrario con su forma de ser, lo único que quería era demostrarle que ella era buena para cualquiera. Quizás lo que sí le interesaba de ese acto sería asegurarle que él debía ser ese "cualquiera". Pero no era su prioridad._

_La vio sentada sobre un fardo de heno, con un vestido largo puesto que no había llegado a lucir y con aspecto de alguien enfermizo. Se tomaba las rodillas envueltas en toda aquella tela dorada y se le veían los zapatos en punta también de ese brillante color. Draco la miró sin poder creerlo, ella había estado lista para la fiesta y seguramente se había debatido mucho hasta decidir no ir. Le sorprendió sí sentir pena por ella en aquella circunstancia. No podía entender por qué se martirizaba tanto, diría que mucho más de lo que esperaba._

_Carraspeó acercándose. Astoria levantó la vista y lo vio. Sus ojos, humedecidos por lágrimas que ya habían salido anteriormente y que ya se habían secado en su rostro, dejando un leve rastro de maquillaje corrido, lo miraron sin hostilidad, pero tampoco dándole la bienvenida._

_—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en un tono quebrado._

_—Te estuve buscando, Astoria. —Se sentó a su lado, algo dubitativo._

_La chica suspiró y bajó la cara, tratando de borrar con sus manos aquel rastro de lágrimas._

_—No sé para qué estarías buscándome, pero está claro que quiero estar sola —le aseguró ella, girando la cabeza a su lado y mirándolo. Draco frunció levemente el gesto por un segundo, tratando de adivinar si lo decía de verdad, aunque no iba a darle el gusto de irse así sin más._

_—Mañana te irás… —No fue una pregunta._

_—Sí, ¿y eso qué? —inquirió ella._

_—Que me gustaría aclararte algunas cosas… sobre el beso._

_—No necesito que me aclares nada, Draco —dijo rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda. Él observó que, como era de esperar, el vestido le cubría bien la cicatriz de su espalda y su pelo, largo y ahora lleno de bucles, ayudaba también a no dejar piel a la vista. Draco se puso de pie por inercia y se acercó, alargando un brazo, deseando hacer a un lado su cabello y verle aunque sea los hombros desnudos, pero ella se dio cuenta de su intención aún sin verlo y se volteó. Astoria lo miraba con cierto fuego, casi con ira—. ¿Qué pretendes?_

_—No quiero que estés enojada —le pidió él._

_—¡Pues ya es tarde! ¿No te das cuenta? —Su voz, que se había vuelto más dura desde que Draco había llegado, empezó a resquebrajarse otra vez—. No quiero que me expliques nada, haz de cuenta que ni siquiera nos conocimos._

_—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has vuelto loca? Nunca entendí a las mujeres, pero tú eres la más difícil de leer realmente._

_—¿Leer? ¡Ahora resulta que soy un libro! —gritó indignada, cruzándose de brazos._

_—¡Es… una metáfora, mujer! —argumentó Draco, tratando de no elevar tanto la voz como para darle a entender que su intención no era discutir. Pero Astoria estaba alterada, parecía que su simple presencia le fastidiara—. Quisiera… quisiera que simplemente dejaras de sentirte una víctima por todo. Así de amargada como eres, nunca vas a disfrutar nada de la vida._

_—¡No te pases, Malfoy! —lo calló ella, aunque ya estaba todo dicho. Aun queriendo dar la impresión de batalla, hacía esfuerzos por no llorar y hacerle saber que tenía razón, que se sentía una víctima y que era una amargada que iba a estar sola toda su vida._

_Draco notó aquello, notó que su voz tembló al hablar y que ahora hacía esfuerzos para no parpadear. Cuando no pudo contenerse más, unas pequeñas y lentas lágrimas se escaparon y fueron a perderse por la comisura de sus labios. A poco más de un metro de distancia, Draco caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. Y Astoria no se resistió porque ya no podía más ni con ella misma. Sentía demasiado dolor junto. Por todo lo que le pasaba por la mente cada vez que trataba de imaginarse un futuro y no podía, y sobre todo por la discusión con Hermione, porque le dolía mucho no poder compartir con ella sus sentimientos sólo por vergüenza. Pero ahí estaba Draco, un impensado confidente, que a base de más discusiones que conversaciones normales, le robaba siempre la verdad desde el fondo de su corazón._

_Estuvieron abrazados en medio del establo por un largo rato, ella llorando sobre su hombro y descargándose como no esperaba hacerlo, y luego Draco la separó un poco para mirarla. Aquellas ganas de besarla le resurgieron desde lo más profundo de su ser pero se contuvo y le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza. Astoria se separó un poco más hasta que se soltó, mientras seguía mirándolo, casi agradeciéndole en silencio y se volvió a sentar, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Draco se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y resopló antes de hablar._

_—Espero que no hayas tirado la tarjeta del fisioterapeuta que te recomendé y que lo tengas en cuenta. —La dulzura con la que habló no fue propia de él, pero ella ya se estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Asintió._

_Astoria no contestó nada y Draco se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse. Caminó directo hacia la gran puerta, pero se volvió antes de salir y la miró._

_—Astoria, yo… cuando te besé… lo hice porque quise. Nadie me obligó y, francamente, si me hubieran obligado, lo habría hecho con ganas —dijo Draco, dejándola boquiabierta—. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir —aseguró, saliendo luego del establo._

_La chica suspiró sintiendo que había verdad en lo que él había dicho y que la esperanza realmente era lo último que debía perder._

_._

—Hey, ¿estás en Marte? —preguntó Harry con el volumen de la voz bastante alto. Astoria parpadeó mientras Harry le quitaba la tarjeta que tenía entre sus manos y se sentaba frente a ella—. ¿Un fisioterapeuta? ¿Para qué?

—Harry… —Astoria le volvió a robar la tarjeta y la guardó. No estaba dispuesta a decirle nada todavía, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. Se levantó un poco y se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, nunca he estado mejor. ¿Y tú? —inquirió con una sonrisa. No dejó que le contestara e inmediatamente habló—. ¡Creí que la tarjeta contenía el número de Malfoy, eh! ¿Ese idiota no se atrevió a dártelo?

—Por favor ¿sí?... Si vamos a intentar retomar nuestra amistad no me vapulees a preguntas de este tipo —le pidió, sonrojada—. Además sí, posiblemente Draco me habría dado su teléfono, pero sabes cómo soy, no hice más que rechazarlo.

En parte era verdad y en parte estaba mintiendo. Lo único que Draco le había dado era el número del fisioterapeuta pero eso no se lo diría a Harry porque le preguntaría más cosas y le haría confesar que el rubio sí sabía para qué lo necesitaba.

—Bueno, me parece bien. Aunque… no sé por qué te lo digo pero hacen buena pareja —confesó. Astoria se quedó callada y miró hacia algún punto indefinido del mantel—. ¿Y bien? ¿Pedimos algo de comer?

Agradeció internamente aquello y se dispusieron a ordenar el almuerzo mientras pasaban una agradable conversación que se desviaba a otros temas que no tuvieran que ver con Draco Malfoy. En cierto momento, cuando ya les habían servido sus distintos platos, ella decidió preguntarle por Ginny, y brevemente Harry le contó que la pelirroja cursaría en una Universidad de Londres y que estaba muy feliz de poder estar cerca de ella, aunque sólo habían hablado por teléfono durante esa semana luego de despedirse en La Madriguera. Harry era muy feliz y Astoria creía que ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser ella la que también terminara con un final de cuento.

.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en la cama, desganada y con un pequeño resfrío de verano. Llevaba días comportándose de la misma manera, evitando a su familia. Recordaba que al llegar de La Madriguera, todos habían decidido cenar en casa de sus padres, el punto en común en donde generalmente se reunían, pero ella se había querido marchar directamente a su departamento. Su actitud extrañaba a sus allegados y Harry ya había querido levantarle el ánimo durante la semana, pero ella también lo había evitado. Hubiera deseado hablar con Astoria, pero la rubia tampoco se dejaba ver mucho más que ella y su pelea al parecer estaba durando más de lo que debería.

Ahora, medio moqueando y escuchando de fondo la televisión en la que no veía nada, se esforzaba por no pensar en nada. Sabía que esa tarde tenía que salir hacia la Agencia de Lockhart y afrontar el final definitivo de su vínculo con Ron; aquel contrato del demonio.

Sin querer moverse, escuchó que tocaban la puerta. O más bien la querían derribar a golpes. Sólo algunos familiares tenían sus llaves, y si habían podido ingresar en el edificio, creía que también podrían entrar allí, a no ser que fuera un vecino. Pero dado los golpes Hermione sabía que no. Pensó en Katie inmediatamente y sus gritos se lo confirmaron.

—¡Hermione, por el amor de Dios, si no nos abres la puerta la tiraremos abajo! —anunció.

—¿Qué demonios dices, Katie? ¡Si tenemos la llave! —comentó Lavender con su voz chillona. Hermione sonrió aún sin tener ganas de hacerlo.

—¡Calla, Lav! Es más emocionante a mi modo… —continuó discutiendo Katie, rodando los ojos. Enseguida, se vieron interrumpidas por su prima, que les abrió la puerta sin siquiera esconder su mala cara.

—Te ves… —empezó a decir Lavender, impactada.

—¿Monstruosa? —preguntó Hermione, dejándolas pasar. Lavender asintió repetidas veces hasta que Katie le pegó un codazo sin disimular.

—Oh, Hermione, ¿qué diablos haces en pijama? Pensé que si alguna vez faltabas al trabajo tendrías un mejor motivo… —habló Katie con preocupación.

—Estoy enferma. Además Harry me está cubriendo —aseguró la castaña. Se acurrucó en el sofá luego de cerrar la puerta y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo con pesar.

—¿Enferma?... Yo no te veo tan enferma —desconfió Lavender—. Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? Sabemos que tiene que ver con Ron.

—Sí. No fue nada normal que esa última mañana en la casa rural desayunaran casi por separado. Con eso de que Molly te dio el cuadro y él se despidió rápido de todos y se largó… Fue raro. Y no te fue a despedir hasta el aparcamiento como todos los demás. Está bien que quisieran un poco de intimidad pero…

—Chicas, en serio, no quiero hablar de eso… —admitió, y miró a su prima favorita—. Además, que tú te anduvieras despidiendo a los besos con Fred Weasley frente a toda La Madriguera no quiere decir que todas las parejas hagamos lo mismo.

Katie se sonrojó inmediatamente y bajó la mirada. Era verdad que eso había pasado, todos lo habían visto.

—Fue Fred el que me besó de la nada… —se defendió rápidamente.

—¿De la nada? —inquirió incrédula Lavender—. ¿No que se habían besado luego del baile?

—¡Oye! —reprendió Katie, a medias enojada y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada de esto? —preguntó Hermione acompañando con lo que intentó que fuera una sonrisa.

—Pues… no sé. Si anduviste perdida todos estos días no es mi culpa. Además… vino de la nada. Luego del baile… surgió, no lo sé. ¡Pero juro que no fue más que unos besos! —argumentó Katie, un poco desesperada—. Y después, frente a todos en el aparcamiento me tomó por sorpresa. No sabía que me iba a besar… No sabía que se atrevería delante de mi padre.

—Pero le correspondiste.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Me gusta Fred, ¿es un crimen? —confirmó sin sonreír mientras sus primas negaban.

—¡Lo único que es un crimen aquí es que Hermione no nos cuente lo que le pasa! —aseguró Lavender. La castaña suspiró sabiendo que había logrado desviar la atención de ella sólo un instante—. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de lo que te pasa?

—No importa lo que me pase a mí, chicas. Ustedes no entienden… —dijo Hermione, tratando de encontrar las palabras para hablar sin meter la pata con lo de la farsa. Pasaron unos segundos largos, en los que supo que sus primas no se darían por vencidas. Recordó a Ron llegando a la madrugada a la cabaña, luego de su discusión, y acostándose en el sofá, esperando que ella despertara para fingir que iban a desayunar como todos los días, aunque en realidad Hermione había estado despierta todo el tiempo. No evitó que las lágrimas se le acumularan en los ojos al recordar que gritarle como lo había hecho esa noche había sido un error, que él no había tenido la culpa de las cosas, que todo era por ella y su empecinamiento de llevar pareja a la reunión familiar. Se tapó la cara con las manos antes de que pudieran verla peor.

—Hermione, ¿es para tanto? —preguntó Katie, recelosa, observando su reacción luego de al menos un minuto sin hablar. Se sentó a su lado y Lavender se acercó una silla sentándose también de frente a ella.

—Prima, en serio que nos preocupas. Te llamábamos y no atendías nunca. ¿Esperabas que nos quedáramos en nuestras casas sin hacer nada?

—Yo…

—Sabes que particularmente siempre traté de llevarte la contraria, pero era parte de nuestras estúpidas peleas, así nos criamos, siendo el agua y el aceite. Es parte de nuestro encanto, pero no por eso quiero verte así. No queremos verte así —aseguró Lavender, mirando fugazmente a Katie que asentía—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el estúpido ese?

—Nada… —dijo con dificultad, ya que empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas—. Váyanse.

—¡No nos vamos a ir! Prometiste hablar con nosotras… —chilló Katie.

—Ustedes no pueden saber —admitió. En ese momento se acordó de Astoria y de lo mucho que le hacía falta ella que era su cómplice.

—¿Cómo que no? Ni que fuera un ultra secreto de Estado. ¡No seas ridícula! —pidió Lavender, indignada y sin entenderla.

—Me peleé con Astoria —explicó Hermione sin mentir. Se quitó las manos de la cara permitiéndoles a sus primas que le vieran el rostro enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas.

—Oh, ¿y tenemos que creer que estás así de mal por ella?

—¡Lav! —musitó Katie, pidiéndole paciencia a su prima. Lavender se hizo la desentendida. Ambas miraron a Hermione luego—. Si eso es verdad, no creo que sea más que una discusión. Ya se arreglarán, Hermione.

—También… me peleé… con Ron —confesó al final entrecortadamente.

—¿¡Lo ves!? Yo lo sabía —aseguró Lavender alzando la voz—. ¿Qué te hizo?

—Nada. Él no hizo nada —dijo rotundamente Hermione.

—¿Pero entonces? —preguntó Katie—. ¿Por qué pelearon?

—No importa, no quiero hablar del tema. —Se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, acostándose de lado en la cama, tratando de dejar de llorar. Sus primas la siguieron de inmediato, mirándola con pena.

Katie se subió a la cama y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola. Lavender se sentó y le acarició el cabello castaño, quitándole algún mechón de la frente.

—Es una lástima que hayan discutido, pero no puede ser para tanto —insistió ella—. Seguramente volverás a verlo y se arreglarán.

—¿Y por qué piensas así ahora?

—Porque él me convenció. Ron —comentó. Hermione la miró con interés, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Dudé de él y me dijo…

—¿Qué te dijo? —Alzó un poco la cabeza. Katie también estaba expectante.

—Pues… lo que siente por ti. Bueno… No sé si debería decírtelo porque, técnicamente, no están de novios hace mucho tiempo entonces quizás él nunca te lo dijo… y me estaría entrometiendo mucho —meditó más para ella misma que comentándoselo a su prima—. ¿Él alguna vez te dijo?

—¿Si me dijo qué? —preguntó de nuevo Hermione. Y claro, cualquier cosa que Ron le hubiese dicho para convencer a Lavender era una probable mentira más. Así que desinfló el pecho, vaciando el aire, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

—¡¿Qué más va a ser, Hermione?! Si te dijo que te quería…

—Pues… —Hermione se puso a imaginar a Ron confesándole a Lavender que en verdad estaba enamorado de ella y realmente lo sintió como una patada en el estómago. No lo creería cierto jamás. Sería parte de la farsa. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que mentir—. Sí. Pero ese no es el punto…

—Todos pudimos ver cómo se quieren, ¿tan fuerte fue la discusión? —quiso saber Katie. Hermione resopló. Estaba soportando bastante. Pero era consciente de que no les diría ni loca nada de nada que la pusiera en evidencia.

—Sí, ni se imaginan… —respondió, cerrando los ojos, dándoles a entender que de verdad no quería hablar y que necesitaba espacio y tiempo a solas.

Ambas decidieron irse después de un largo rato de silencio, pero le hicieron prometer que si la llamaban, Hermione debía atenderles el teléfono para al menos decirles que estaba bien.

La castaña, luego de despedir a sus primas, se dirigió a la ducha. Necesitaba despejarse y verse bien, ya que esa tarde acabaría con todo aquello de una buena vez y no dejaría que Ron la volviera a ver igual de llorona que cuando se habían despedido.

.

Draco no podía creer que algún día tomaría en cuenta el consejo de la señora Weasley, pero lo estaba haciendo, ya que no dejaba de pensar en aquello que le había oído decir en su último día en La Madriguera. Sabias palabras siempre salían de la boca de aquella mujer que bien pudo ser su suegra, aunque el destino no lo quiso.

¿Para qué mentir? Inmediatamente al irse Astoria junto a la familia de Hermione, él sabía que no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Así que ese domingo a la mañana se despertó temprano, vio desayunar a la familia Granger y también los observó marcharse. Cuando él terminó con su desayuno, preparó su pequeño equipaje de viaje en su habitación y volvió a la casa principal. Recordó lo que pasó después mientras se dirigía a visitar a un viejo amigo suyo andando como un rayo en su coche.

.

_Molly lo vio hablando con Fleur en recepción, muy galante como siempre. Estaba pagando su estadía allí, ya que había usado una habitación para él solo durante toda la semana. Nada lo ataba. Supuestamente se había encontrado a sí mismo y debía perseguir un sueño, debía intentar algo más con Astoria. La mujer se acercó a ellos._

_—Sabes que no tienes que pagar, ¿verdad? —dijo Molly amablemente._

_—Oh, lo siento, Molly, yo le cobgé… No sabía —se disculpó la francesa. Inmediatamente la matriarca de la familia le hizo gestos restándole importancia al hecho._

_—No te preocupes, querida. Él de todas formas se las arreglaría para dejar el dinero sin que te dieras cuenta —aseguró mirando a Draco._

_—Ya sabe, ningún servicio es gratis. Al menos no uno de este tipo —argumentó Malfoy, con esa sonrisita de lado, patente en él—. Me retiro… Gracias por dejarme quedar estos días. Adiós._

_Se dio la vuelta con elegancia pero la voz de Molly lo detuvo._

_—No comentas el mismo error, muchacho. —Fleur hizo como si no estuviera allí y miró hacia abajo, pero se mantuvo atenta a la conversación._

_—¿A qué se refiere, Molly? —preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido._

_—La chica —mencionó con sabiduría—. Es por una chica que estás cambiado. No hagas lo mismo que hiciste con mi Ginny, no permitas que se canse de ti y no apresures ni fuerces nada._

_—Sigo sin saber de qué habla pero gracias por el consejo —agregó Draco, antes de tomar su equipaje e irse con cierta seriedad, sopesando sus palabras._  
_Molly sonrió. Ese joven podía haber cambiado muchas cosas, pero jamás podría deshacerse de algunas formas poco educadas que tenía incorporadas en lo más profundo de su ser._

_._

Draco se bajó de su auto nuevo, un cómodo descapotable azul, último modelo, y se acomodó la camiseta que con el calor y de tanto sudar se le había pegado a la espalda. Se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el consultorio de su amigo, Blaise. Era el fisioterapeuta que él le había recomendado a Astoria. Necesitaba hablarle de ella y quería saber que al menos con alguien podía charlar sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Eso que Molly decía saber. Que estaba cambiando por ella. Que definitivamente él lo trataba de entender y a la cabeza se le venía la palabra «amor». Aunque no estuviera al cien por ciento seguro de ser capaz de ello.

.

Ron dio tantas vueltas por el parque tanto que casi terminaba mareado. Hubo un momento en que se cruzó con el puesto de hot dogs y le dio nostalgia recordar nuevamente aquel momento en que Hermione para él solo era una mujer estirada e insoportable. Luego de sentarse a perder el tiempo un rato, supo que había llegado la hora de asistir a la reunión con Lockhart, así que con parsimonia se levantó del banco público y caminó. Aunque se sentía nervioso tenía que actuar, como había hecho siempre, porque al fin y al cabo era el final de ese trabajo, ahora era doctor y tenía un futuro diferente.

Con actitud indiferente llegó a la Agencia de acompañantes y la vieja cara de póker de Pince lo atendió rápidamente.

—La señorita Granger ya está aquí para cerrar el contrato, puede pasar —le indicó la mujer con un gesto.

Aquello paralizó a Ron e hizo a su corazón volar. Días sin tener contacto con Hermione y la vería allí, en donde todo comenzó. Sabía lo que le esperaba, pero escucharlo y que fuera tan real no hacía más que derribar los cimientos que había tratado de construir para no caer en debilidad. Tomó aire y se perdió por el pasillo de las luces.

La sala contigua lucía igual que la última vez que había estado allí. Hermione estaba sentada frente a Lockhart, erguida de espalda, al parecer incómoda. Ron tocó la puerta aunque ésta estuviera abierta.

—¡Weasley, niño! ¡Pero si estás aquí! —exclamó poniéndose de pie y señalando la silla que se encontraba al lado de Hermione—. Siéntate, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día…

—Buenas tardes —masculló Ron, pasando y dirigiéndose a su asiento. Por educación, le tendió la mano a Gilderoy y luego a Hermione, quien tragó saliva y trató de observarlo lo menos posible.

—La señorita Granger me estaba asegurando que el contrato firmado por los dos fue profesionalmente cumplido. ¿Ambas partes de acuerdo? —preguntó sólo mirando a Ron.

—Sí, señor —dijo él firmemente. Hermione se limitó a seguir en silencio.

—Pues deberán firmar el cierre y luego le pediré que se retire un instante, Weasley —explicó Lockhart a Ron, que ya sabía cómo funcionaba el asunto. Ambos firmaron los papeles que el extravagante hombre les cedía, leyendo bien cada punto para que no hubiera ningún percance ocasional, y luego Ron se retiró un momento, suponiendo que sería cuando Hermione pagaría la segunda parte estipulada.

Mientras él esperaba fuera y Hermione contaba el dinero en efectivo (ya que no quería que el trámite constara en ninguna parte), Lockhart empezó a hablar con su filosa lengua.

—Disculpa por el maleducado de Weasley, le ha tocado de lo peorcito de aquí, señorita. Si hubiera llegado con más tiempo habría encontrado un mejor acompañante para usted —aseguró. Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró con mala cara, pero no supo qué decir, así que continuó con su cometido, sabiendo que Ron le había advertido qué clase de persona era—. No es que haga mal las cosas, pero ya lo habrá vivido usted, muchas clientas se han quejado de lo mismo… No evita involucrarse con ellas.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo, dudando de sus palabras. Por supuesto que encajaba con lo que había pasado, y Ron en un principio no era el más educado de todos, pero él le había dicho que era la primera vez que le pasaba y para el caso, Lockhart no tendría que saber nada del asunto. Decidió ignorarlo internamente, pero no evitó contestarle.

—Pues hoy debería ser un día triste para usted, señor Lockhart, ya que deja de trabajar aquí su mejor empleado. —Le tendió el dinero, instándolo a que lo contara delante de ella. Gilderoy actuó como un caballero y lo guardó en un sobre sin contarlo en absoluto.

—¡Weasley! —llamó Lockhart. El pelirrojo pasó, rascándose la barbilla, y vio que su todavía jefe mantenía la mirada fija en los castaños ojos de Hermione. Buscó en otro cajón, distinto al que había guardado el dinero y sacó unos papeles y un sobre de papel madera que estaba lleno y cerrado. Posiblemente el contenido tenía tres o cuatro centímetros de ancho, lo cual a Hermione le alegró porque parecía ser buena paga para Ron—. Tu último trabajo. Bien, firma esto también.

Luego de guardarse el dinero en la mochila que traía con él, Ron lo hizo y se quedó con una copia de lo que estaba firmando.

—Ahora lárgate —pidió con una mueca de asco. Hermione temió por la reacción de Ron, pero éste estaba tranquilo.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que todo había terminado y que Lockhart no estaba muy contento con eso. Hermione tendió la mano del hombre y se dispuso a salir también, siguiendo a Ron en el camino de las luces de sensor que se apagaban a medida que dejaban el lugar. Llegaron hasta Madame Pince y Ron la saludó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—. ¡Adiós!

.

Cuando Hermione salió tras él, Ron supo que venía el momento más incómodo, el momento de hablar a solas, de despedirse para siempre quizás. Él se volteó y quedaron de frente sonriéndose levemente, como quien se alegra de ver a alguien después de un tiempo y de saber que está bien. Hermione giró la cabeza y miró hacia la venta de la agencia, y justo vio a Lockhart asomar por ahí. Ron emitió una risita que no sabía que podría lograr en el estado en que últimamente se encontraba y negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre ha sido una vieja chusma —aseguró. Hermione asintió, incómoda por ser observada por ese extraño hombre y también por estar ahí con él.

—¿Quieres caminar? —preguntó, sin saber qué decir.

—Sí, claro. Cualquier cosa con tal de alejarme de aquí para siempre… —aceptó él, emprendiendo el paso.

—En realidad dejé el auto a la vuelta, pero al menos podemos alejarnos de su vista —comentó enseguida, para dejar en claro que no iban a hacer un trayecto largo.

—Está bien, Hermione —dijo, caminando con ella. La castaña sintió un retorcijón en el estómago al escucharle decir su nombre—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien —mintió de inmediato y de manera convincente—. Aunque hoy amanecí resfriada, no sé si lo notas…

—En efecto, tienes la nariz enrojecida —admitió Ron, sonriendo y apenas mirándola. Mantuvo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras tanto. A Hermione le extrañó que casi no la mirara y observara el suelo o el frente aun cuando le dirigía la palabra. Era una actitud nerviosa que no le había visto antes a Ron.

—Pues… ¿tú cómo estás?

—Bien, poniéndome un poco al día. Tendré mi graduación y esas cosas… —comentó tratando de sonar casual.

—Me alegro… —Aunque en realidad sí le hiciera feliz que él estuviera bien, querría escucharlo decir que la está pasando mal y que la necesita, pero sabía que era un sentimiento egoísta—. ¿Y tu familia?

—He vuelto el lunes aquí así que no sé mucho más que tú… Creo que están bien, estás felices, ya sabes —inquirió. De a poco se acercaron al auto de Hermione, que Ron pudo reconocer, y se frenaron allí—. Seguramente desean volver a verte.

—Ron…

—Lo siento, no intento volver sobre cosas que ya pasaron.

—Lockhart me dijo que te habías involucrado con más de una clienta —admitió, para evitar el tema anterior.

—Pues es un gran mentiroso —aseguró seriamente, resoplando—. ¿No le habrás creído, verdad?

—No, pero me pregunto por qué lo dijo… —expresó dubitativa.

—Quizás porque le resultó obvia nuestra tensión allí adentro. Quizás quería tener algún motivo para retenerme y que tú admitieras alguna falla en el contrato, con esto de que sí nos involucramos personalmente, hubiera provocado eso precisamente. Cuando un acompañante tiene fallas no puede renunciar, sólo puede renunciar alguien que ha tenido el último contrato bien cumplido. Son sus reglas… Debo decir que es cosa inteligente, porque a la mayoría los retiene así —explicó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y si descubriera que en realidad sí incumpliste de alguna manera tu contrato? —preguntó preocupada.

—Pues ya he firmado la renuncia. Él sólo puede retener a sus chicos sólo si la clienta admite su mal procedimiento antes de firmar el cierre… Además, ¿decía algo el contrato sobre no enamorarse del cliente y viceversa? —argumentó Ron, consciente de que no debería haber usado la palabra «enamorarse».

—No que yo sepa… —contestó en un casi susurro Hermione. Creía que ya no estaba para ese juego de palabras, que Ron no podía salirle con esas cosas que insinuaban algo pero que no terminaban de decir nada a ciencia cierta—. Pero entonces te has librado de él definitivamente. Mereces celebrarlo.

—Lo haré, algún día… —Señaló el auto y Hermione se apoyó en él, dándole a entender que todavía no se iría—. Has… ¿Has sabido ya si…?

—¿Si estoy embarazada? —terminó de decir. Ron asintió. Hermione le devolvió una mirada de entendimiento—. No lo estoy. Lo supe ayer… Supongo que no podía atrasarme demasiado, soy bastante relojito.

Por la manera de hablar de ambos, no parecían ser ellos mismos. Estaban casi siendo una versión ajena a ellos, una versión superficial, que deseaba ser fría para no demostrar sentimientos dolorosos.

Ron de inmediato sintió cierto alivio, ya que no quería tener un hijo en aquellas circunstancias, por mucho que la quisiera a ella. Además de que en el fondo siempre sentiría que si lograran estar juntos, sería más bien por ese bebé y no por ellos mismos, cosa que no le gustaría.

—Entiendo —dijo quedamente.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente de sorpresa. Ron inspiró profundamente queriendo retener su perfume, actuando torpemente con sus brazos al rodearla por la cintura. Ahora sí sentía ser él mismo, porque era lo que estaba esperando, dejar de ser ajeno a sus sentimientos, y que Hermione también se acercara a él de esa manera, porque no le gustaba la distancia con la que habían decidido encarar el encuentro. La chica hundió su enrojecida nariz del resfrío en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro y se mantuvo allí un buen rato, con ganas de que el tiempo se detuviera. Unas semanas atrás hubiera jurado que jamás extrañaría tanto a alguien como había extrañado a Ron esos pocos días. Unas semanas atrás no se lo hubiera creído si alguien le decía que se enamoraría de esa forma y en esas circunstancias.

Se separó de él, pensando que había cometido un error, uno de esos impulsos que, estando junto a Ron, la dominaban y le atontaban la razón momentáneamente. Ron la miró a los ojos, con calidez y le acarició levemente la mejilla.

—Debo irme ya, Ron —comentó Hermione, alejándose un paso de él por miedo a tentarse demasiado—. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, hoy no fui al trabajo y…

—¿No fuiste? ¿No era que estabas bien? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Pues sí, ya sabes… No importa —aseguró ella, con un movimiento de mano—. Quizás nos veamos alguna vez, con esto de que Harry y Ginny están juntos… Y Fred y Katie creo…

—¿Sí? ¿Y eso? —interrogó sorprendido.

—No sé mucho, pero me parece que tienen futuro.

—Pues espero que les vaya mejor que a nosotros… —dijo, sin ánimos de deprimir la situación, aunque logró exactamente eso.

—Yo también lo espero, Ron. —Hermione suspiró y se alejó de él subiendo al auto.

—Hasta pronto… —musitó cabizbajo, cuando ella ya se había ido. Decidido a tomarse una cerveza para olvidarse un poco de la situación, se puso a caminar con mochila al hombro directo hacia el centro de la ciudad.

.

_―¡Estás loco de guemate! ¡Completamente loco! ―Viktor arrastraba a Fleur a la fuerza sonriendo como un niño travieso mientras ella chillaba dispuesta a escapar. Pero él era más fuerte―. Déjame, hablo en seguio…_

_―¿Por qué no quieres? Es una fantástica noche de verano y nadie nos va a ver. Ya todos estarán en sus cabañas ―argumentó soltándola y mirándola con ojos suplicantes―. Ven, Fleur, por favor. Prometo no soltarte._

_―Ya, clago, eso lo daba pog hecho… ―aseguró la chica, con una mirada temerosa._

_Estaban en el complejo de piscinas y Viktor la había llevado hasta allí con el único propósito de sacarle su miedo. El baile en la Madriguera ya había finalizado y solo había cantos de los grillos en la noche. Realmente era una oportunidad ideal para nadar sin que nadie molestara. Aunque se pudiera ver como la primera cita romántica entre ellos, Fleur no dejaba de sentir que era mala idea. Suspiró resignada y le tendió una mano a su compañero, que sonrió dulcemente._

_―No te vas a arrepentir ―dijo confiando y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Avanzaron hasta el borde de la piscina principal, en la parte baja para los niños y Viktor comenzó a desvestirse, mirando significativamente a Fleur. La francesa, con las manos en las caderas ahora y la cabeza ladeada, sólo pudo sonreír ante la picardía del joven._

_―Si quieres mojarte la ropa está bien, pero nadarás más cómoda sin ella…_

_—Oh, tú no egues nada obvio, ¿no? —ironizó Fleur._

_—Ni un poquito —repuso Viktor, que la instó con la mirada a quitarse la indumentaria._

_Fleur hizo lo propio, ruborizándose, y luego tomó su mano para entrar con él al agua. Ésta estaba íntegramente fría y, aunque hiciera calor esa noche, no podía dejar de temblar a medida que se dirigían más al fondo y sumergían más su cuerpo. Lo único que agradecía ella era tener un conjunto de ropa interior negra, para que no se le trasparentara nada. Cuando dejó de hacer pie, se aferró al cuello de Viktor y chilló para que él no la llevara más allá._

_—¡Oye, no te atgevas a soltagme! —pidió casi a los gritos. Viktor sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura y Fleur entrecerró los ojos con indignación._

_—No es algo que estuviera dudando en hacer —comentó él, pasando una de sus manos lentamente por su espalda, en una caricia que la hizo estremecer aún más que el frío y el miedo que sentía._

_—No hagas eso… —dijo bajando la voz._

_—¿Que no haga qué? —preguntó Viktor, ladeando la cabeza, esta vez sin sonreír. Bajo el agua, volvió a mover su mano, rozando su espalda—. ¿Eso?_

_—Viktog… estás jugando con fuego. —Él apoyó su frente en la de ella y negó._

_—En realidad es todo lo contrario —aseguró en tono bromista—, estoy jugando con agua._

_Fleur suspiró, con una leve sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios, y se estiró un poco para encontrarse con él en un beso. Sin dejar de mantener una sonrisa, mientras la besaba, Viktor se impulsó con ella y la arrastró hasta el fondo del agua. Fleur se sorprendió y quiso separarse enseguida para salir a flote, pero él no la dejó y la besó más profundamente, haciéndole olvidar por unos segundos, que estaban bajo el agua y que ella no sabía nadar. Cuando salieron, respiraron bocanadas de aire (Fleur exagerando y Viktor con tranquilidad)._

_—¿Ya ves cómo te encanta la piscina? —inquirió él, abrazándola._

_—Sí, clago… Podgías habegme avisado que haguías eso —reclamó con enojo, pero sin dejar de aferrarse a él. En el fondo le encantaba estar así con él. Había estado negando sus sentimientos bastantes días como para, en ese momento, no dejarse llevar y disfrutarlo._

_—Eso le habría quitado adrenalina y diversión —objetó Viktor._

_Acarició una mejilla de ella, despegándole de paso sus mechones rubios de la cara y colocándolos detrás de su oreja, aquella que besó un segundo después, tras verla descubierta. Fleur reaccionó a aquel gesto inmediatamente, emitiendo un ronroneo de conformidad con su garganta y tomándolo del cabello corto para, con poco esfuerzo y sin disimulo, asegurarle que pretendía que sus labios se quedaran a vivir en ese huequito de su cuerpo; en el lóbulo de su oreja, en su cuello, en la base de éste e incluso en sus hombros. Viktor hizo lo que implícitamente ella le pedía y mientras le marcaba el cuello con sus besos, la iba arrastrando hacia uno de los bordes de la piscina._

_—Sabes que no podemos hacer esto aquí, ¿no? —murmuró el guardavidas, separándose un poco de ella. Fleur lo miró un poco frustrada por su separación y con vehemencia capturó nuevamente sus labios para asegurarle que le importaba un comino en dónde estuvieran. Él le correspondió gustoso, pero apaciguando el beso con su lengua perezosa que prefería hacer trabajo de hormiga y recorrerla con lentitud. Se separó y volvió a besarla, y una vez más. Y otra vez—. Fleur… —musitó. Ella, más calmada y sin las mismas ansias, lo miró, dándose cuenta de que él la había arrastrado entre beso y beso ya a la parte de poca profundidad y que ahora sentía frío porque sólo estaban sumergidos hasta la cintura—. Si quieres… te puedes quedar conmigo en la habitación. Pero aquí… no es el mejor lugar para… hacerlo._

_—Te lo guepito, no egues obvio paga nada… —dijo ella, sonriéndole._

_—No soy mucho más indiscreto que tú —rebatió él, levantándola por la cintura y sacándola de la piscina. Él se impulsó para salir y tomó la ropa de ambos._

_—Oh, la pgóxima vez guecuégdame buscag antes una toalla —comentó Fleur, tiritando mientras caminaban apresurados hacia la habitación de Viktor sin discutirlo mucho más tiempo. Él sonrió contento. Mientras hubiera próxima vez, recordaría lo que fuera._

.

—¿Estás soñando despiegto, mi amog? —preguntó Fleur en un susurró, robándole un besito en el cuello a Viktor al acercarse por atrás. Él estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió. Por supuesto que estaba recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos, y ese recuerdo que tenía era apenas el comienzo. Ya habían pasado días de eso y con ello tenía más cosas para recordar—. Debes ponegte más atento y migag bien la piscina. Pog los niños en especial.

—Pues contigo cerca es muy difícil concentrarse, francesita —confesó alzando las cejas. Se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano. Se dispusieron a hablar un rato como dos colegas comunes y corrientes, pero con leves gestos y caricias obvias que los delataban.

Por el AquaBar se podía apreciar perfectamente su situación. Y los ojos curiosos de los Weasley no tardaron en mencionar los hechos.

.

—¿Ustedes sabían que estaban saliendo? —preguntó Charlie a sus hermanos, que habían visto a los amigos de su hermano menor muy juntitos.

—Yo sabía que se traían algo. Les recomendé hace unos días que se consiguieran un cuarto —comentó Fred, riéndose al acordarse de la cara de Fleur cuando les había dicho algo parecido a aquello.

—Sí, tú, ¿cómo no, Freddy? Si eres un experto —indicó su gemelo, provocando la risa de los demás.

—¡Oye! Ya deja de molestarme… —rogó indignado.

—Jamás, hermanito. Tuviste una semana enterita para darle un beso a Katie ¿¡y te le vienes a tirar enfrente de todos y cuando se está por ir!? —Todos se rieron por la manera en que George lo expuso—. Déjame decirte que te creía más rápido.

—Oh, cállate, no era cuestión de rapidez —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo era? —preguntó Charlie.

—Lo hice como en las mejores películas, tejiendo los hilos de la trama bien de a poco y con un final impactante —dijo satisfecho, como si él fuera el gran genio de la lámpara—. Además no fue esa la primera vez que la besé, que no revele intimidades no les dice nada…

Bill fue el único que no se rio de su explicación y Fred lo pudo notar.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa, eh? ¿La querías para ti?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó desconcertado.

—De Fleur.

—Ella no importa…

Sus hermanos se rieron. No iban a tomarlo en serio por más que su hermano mayor pareciera molesto. Parecía ser la primera vez que estaba mal por alguien y todos ya habían pasado por ello. Todos menos Charlie, aunque él les hubiese dicho alguna vez, cuando lo vieron sufrir, que era por una chica que no le correspondía. Claro que no sabían la verdad; que en realidad nunca sufrió por ninguna chica, todo lo contrario, sufrió por entender que las chicas no le interesaban en absoluto.

Esta vez le tocaba sufrir al mujeriego pelirrojo, William Weasley.

—¿No importa? ¡Te enamoraste de ella! —chilló George, riéndose.

—No es cierto —negó Bill.

—Claro que sí. Y te ganó Krum…

—Está bien, llámenle como quieran, pero no me enamoré de ella. Y en todo caso, me la ganó en buena ley —aseguró el joven, desordenándose el largo cabello y mirando con cierto rencor al moreno guardavidas.

—Imagínate esto: ¡tú aceptando la derrota! Es una imagen que ya debería ser muy graciosa, más que el hecho de que estés enamorado aunque eso sí no lo aceptes… Pero en este momento se me figura lamentable —dijo Fred.

—Además, no es el fin del mundo. Y Viktor es bueno, no lo mires como si lo quisieras matar —agregó George.

—Debería darle una patada a Ron por traer a su amiguito… —farfulló Bill entre dientes.

—Oye, hermano, no es para tanto —concluyó Charlie—. Hay cosas peores por las que sufrir.

—Sí, es cierto —aceptó Fred. Bill lo miró con sarcasmo.

—Tú no pensarías así si fuera esa Katie la que se enamorara de ese tipo —musitó Bill, algo dolido.

—Bueno ya. Como sea… Te enamoras de la única que no te lleva el apunte, ¿así cómo quieres ser feliz? —inquirió George, sabiendo que aquello no tenía solución. Quizás sufrir por amor haría que su hermano por primera vez se encarrilara en la vida y madurara en ese sentido.

Fuera como fuera, la conversación había dejado pensando a Charlie. Él había tenido su propia despedida con Alex, aunque sólo se basara en una charla pequeña pero muy profunda. La noche en la que se realizó el baile, tras terminar de trabajar con las fotografías de los Granger en su cuarto oscuro, salió a tomar aire al frente de la casa, ya muchos estaban durmiendo. Había conseguido un cajón de cervezas de medio litro de la cocina y se había sentado a relajarse un poco antes de irse a dormir tomando algunas. Fue en ese momento en que Alex pasó caminando como si fueran las cuatro de la tarde y todo fuera normal. Así que aunque fueran las dos de la madrugada, el muchacho se sentó con él, y las cosas se dieron amenas como siempre lo eran con ese chico.

.

_Era un joven muy aventurero y dormía muy poco. Su filosofía era siempre fundamentar que para algo servían las siestas. Charlie no se sentía muy entusiasmado de pasar un rato con él, porque lo ponía muy nervioso, pero dado que ya no quedaba nadie rondando, podía sentirse más tranquilo frente a alguien que sabía perfectamente cómo era._

_Alex aceptó la bebida cuando Charlie se la ofreció. El chico de pelo castaño dio un sorbo y miró al cielo con despreocupación._

_—¿Cómo has estado, Charlie? —preguntó el joven, sin dejar de apreciar las estrellas._

_—Bien. Podría irme mejor, claro… —respondió sin muchos ánimos. El pelirrojo dio un trago a su cerveza, sabiendo que prefería no hablar sobre cómo se sentía. Estaba transitando un largo proceso y hacía rato que lo hacía en soledad. Ginny resultaba de mucha ayuda brindándole su apoyo y comprensión, pero no lo vivía en carne propia, así que nunca podía descargarse completamente conversando con ella._

_—No tienes que asegurarlo, te creo —comentó Alex con sinceridad. Esa vez lo miró a los ojos y Charlie dudó sobre su indiferencia. ¿Él lo vería tal como era sólo porque ya sabía su secreto, o era tan evidente por sí solo?—. No deberías sentirte mal, tienes una familia de oro. Ya entenderán…_

_Charlie asintió, suspirando. Volvió a hacer una pausa, bebiendo de a ratos. El silencio era cómodo. Alex siempre se veía cómodo, así que contagiaba un poco aquella alegría jovial._

_—Te admiro, ¿lo sabes? —soltó unos minutos después Charlie. Alex lo miró sin entender—. Haces que parezca muy simple la situación, cuando en realidad no lo es._

_—Cada quien es dueño de su destino. Tú puedes hacer que sea simple también. Al principio lo vas a ver difícil, pero después las cosas comienzan a estar equilibradas en la balanza y cuando eso pasa, sabes que estás viviendo la vida normal con las personas que quieres y con tus gustos y preferencias a la orden del día, sin que nadie te cuestione por ello —convino Alex, poniendo su mano libre en el hombro del pelirrojo, dándole la seguridad de que sus palabras eran bien fundamentadas con sus propias experiencias. Charlie sonrió, bebiendo nuevamente de su cerveza y terminándola de un último trago._

_—Gracias. Si algún día mi familia se entera, te escribiré para contártelo —dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera._

_—Para eso necesitarás mi dirección, ¿no crees? —repuso Alex y le guiñó un ojo._

_—¿Un número de teléfono no te parece mejor? —preguntó Charlie, más animado, sacando su móvil. Alex lo tomó y comenzó teclear su número en su agenda de contactos. Sonrió ampliamente, casi como un niño, antes de pasarle de nuevo el aparato. Charlie miró la pantalla y abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder evitar una carcajada sonora—. ¿"Tu pene favorito"? No me jodas…_

_—Es sólo una broma, hombre. Atrévete a cambiarme el nombre si no es cierto… —rio Alex, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Charlie se sonrió pero después lo miró serio—. Fue un chiste, en serio, cámbialo._

_Sin dejar de reír, y luego de anotar el número de Charlie en su propio móvil, mientras éste se lo dictaba, se puso de pie y le desordenó el cabello rojo al fotógrafo, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, aunque fuera mayor que él._

_—No te quedes hasta tarde —aconsejó Alex, a lo que Charlie asintió—. Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana._

_—Buenas noches —deseó Charlie, todavía con una leve sonrisa pegada al rostro. Miró su teléfono, editó aquel bromista nombre, cambiándolo por "Alex Bell", y se fue dentro, llevando las botellas a la cocina primero, y luego dirigiéndose a su cuarto oscuro para poder revisar el trabajo de las fotos de los Granger y entregárselos a la mañana siguiente._

* * *

__**N/A: Este capítulo me tocó escribirlo a mí.**

**Les agradezco la espera. Fue una de esas veces en las que el capítulo no salió como se esperaba y tuve que volverlo a hacer. Me había tomado como un mes hacer el primer intento porque no estaba muy inspirada, así que el segundo intento que es este llegó recién ahora, habiendo tardado incluso más de un mes. Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan y venimos bien, ya casi estamos llegando al final, espero que ante todo les guste. Hoy fue el día del padre, así que muy feliz día a quien lo sea (no creo que haya padres -refiriéndome a hombres- por aquí xD pero bueno). Traté de publicar esta tarde pero no podía, así que bueno, ahora que terminó el día y estoy tranquila lo subo. Espero que no tenga errores, de todas maneras revisaré mañana y cualquier cosita lo edito.**

**Ante todo, sabrán que Lavender no escuchó lo que Ron y Hermione hablaron, así que como verán no es tan metida ni una mala persona. En esta historia no es exactamente la típica chica que le quiere robar el novio a Hermione.**

**Esperamos volver pronto, falta tan poco que hasta me pone nerviosa a mí. Como diríamos en argentina, no quiero cagaaaarla, así que espero que me vuelva la inspiración. En cuanto a Nay está con exámenes, pero ella escribe mucho más rápido que yo porque se maneja bien con sus tiempos. Yo soy el desastre personificado así que cualquier retraso es culpa mía.**

**Muchas gracias por estar ahí y por todos los reviews que dejaron. ¡También por seguir la historia y tenerla en favoritos, aunque no comenten se aprecia mucho! Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**Locu.**


End file.
